


Ayla's Clan

by nachosandjazz



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 308,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandjazz/pseuds/nachosandjazz
Summary: This story will be very Ayla-centric, as you can probably determine from the title, and starts just after the death curse has been carried out by Goov, but it quickly departs from canon. It began as an idea I had about Ayla accepting and even embracing her psychic abilities, instead of being frightened of the spirit world.I’m thankful for the wonderful EC-world Jean Auel created that I’ve enjoyed for many years. All praise to her.I will add characters to the listing as they appear in the story and try to maintain a regular posting schedule for subsequent chapters.Hang on - this will be a long one! Thanks in advance for reading.
Comments: 69
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Ayla was shocked. Death cursed? Why? She knew her angry outburst had been insolent to Broud’s eyes, but so was almost everything she did. How could he call for a death curse as punishment for her valid concern for Creb? This couldn’t be real! But she soon saw it was, as the clan members’ eyes began to see through her as if she were no longer there.

Another death curse, she sighed to herself. She remembered surviving the first curse when she was younger but knew this one was different. While Brun had given her a chance at life by limiting that curse to only one moon’s time, Broud fully intended this one to be permanent – she knew he wanted her dead. She was left with no choice; all she could do was leave. Leave the people who had rescued her, healed her, adopted her, raised her, cared for her, and trained her - the people who had loved her. She would leave them behind, all those she had grown to love too, and travel to where she had never been. To where none of the clans ever went. To the Others.

She wished the new leader hadn’t taken her son from her. How could her little boy survive in a clan with Broud as its leader? How could she live without Durc? She could take him with her, although life would be difficult with just the two of them. It would not be impossible though, she thought. Could she do it? She clutched her amulet and said a quick prayer to her Cave Lion totem, asking for his strength and courage in all that was to come. In response, she was instantly filled with the certainty that she would survive this curse too; Broud’s wishes would have no effect on her ability to remain alive. She nodded in gratitude to her totem.

Ayla knew she needed to get supplies and food if she was to leave right away, so she went back into the potentially unsafe cave. She quickly gathered everything she could think of that would be needed for traveling north, where it might still be cold. Iza and Creb had both told her that was the way to the Others, so she would follow their advice. As always, she would have her medicine bag and sling with her; they would both go on her waist thong. Ayla piled everything else she had gathered onto her fur wrap and then packed as much as she could into her basket, grabbing Creb’s hide shelter at the last moment.

Packing it on top of her collecting basket, she lifted the heavy load to her back and tied it securely... and walked out of the cave.

Uba struggled to hold onto the squirming boy in her arms. Durc was confused, but he knew something had happened to his mother - and he didn't like it. When Uba's grip loosened in her own distraction, he broke away from her and ran to Ayla.

Without hesitation, she held out her arms for him. She fought back her watering eyes as she picked him up and hugged him tightly before setting him down on the ground. Squatting to place herself at his level, Ayla gazed into his worried eyes. At that moment, she knew she could not leave Durc behind, no matter what Broud said. She held tightly to Durc’s hand as she stood up. “Broud!” she shouted, feeling her totem’s strength within her. When he could not help but look at her, she boldly spoke, “Broud! This woman says no to the curse!”

The clan members heard Ayla yelling the new leader’s name very clearly and saw what she had signed. She was suddenly starting to become visible again, now that her spirit had shouted. What was happening?

Broud's fury grew as he watched them. The woman was dead! She was a spirit! Why did she not act right? Some members of his clan were not treating as is Goov had not just carried out the death curse.

Now the Ayla-spirit had marched up to him in the manly way she did while she was alive and then refused to sit at his feet as a woman should always do. He realized it was as difficult for him to avoid seeing her as it seemed to be for the others. Looking down at him as if she were a superior man, he could not help but see her motions.

"I am not dead, Broud. I refuse to die! No matter what you said, you cannot make me die."

Broud had to look up to see the hideously tall woman’s defiant eyes. Punching her in the face might eliminate her insolence and help him feel better, but he was afraid to acknowledge her disrespectful spirit that refused to go away. He might also discover Ayla had a very real and solid body, which would mean she had, in fact, thrown aside the curse. Since that possibility both annoyed and frightened him, he did not wish to think about it. He tried to look away from her but found it impossible. Her strong force of will seemed to be compelling him to watch her words.

“You will not take my son from me!" Ayla motioned with resolve. “I’m taking him with me. I’m not dead,” she repeated.

By now, the clan was shocked to its core. After everything else that had happened, the woman’s spirit was arguing with the leader and declaring she wasn’t dead, that she refused to die! Is that even possible? Could someone reject a death curse? Is she really still alive?

Broud’s anger had escalated at Ayla’s words and he was finally able to tear his eyes away from hers, now that she had finished signing to him. Looking at Brun did not help; the smug look on the former leader’s face was infuriating to him.

Brun then motioned to his mate’s son, _"She was a woman, and she had more courage than you, Broud, more determination, more self-control. She was more man than you are. Ayla should have been the son of my mate."_

Like everyone else watching, Ayla was staggered by Brun's unexpected words. Broud, on the other hand, was stung by what he saw from the man of his hearth, but then recalled Brun had always favored Ayla over him. He glowered at her irritating spirit that hadn’t left yet.

Now that she had decided to take her son with her, Ayla was feeling more assured. It was time to leave. “Come, Durc. I have all our things now. We need to go,” she signed to him. Ayla took his hand again, noticing with a slight smile that he was holding onto his small spear in his other hand, then she looked around at the people of her clan once more before leaving. She frowned when she noticed the uncharacteristic look of uncertainty on the former leader’s face.

Brun was not ready for her to go. As he well knew, Broud had already brought about the cave’s destruction along with Creb’s death in the very short amount of time since he became the leader. What other tragedies would befall them in the days to come under his control? The former leader only knew that he couldn’t bear to witness his beloved clan falling to pieces around Broud, especially now that he was helpless to do anything about it.

His thoughts reflected his inner turmoil. ‘Had Ayla defeated the death curse in front of all their eyes? Were the spirits protecting her or was she the one who…?’ Unwilling to finish that thought and shivering slightly because of it, he stepped over to her and hesitantly touched her arm, reassuring himself that she was real and not a spirit.

‘She really defied the death curse,’ Brun’s thoughts continued. He nodded once to himself; his decision was now made easier. He spoke her name clearly for all to hear: “Ayla.”

She looked into Brun’s eyes as Broud glared at the man of his hearth with undisguised fury for recognizing her spirit so openly. Brun hesitated momentarily because of Ayla’s direct gaze but then thought that if she had just overcome death, she was entitled to look at him as she wished, at least for now. He continued, “Ayla, this man believes you have somehow defeated the death curse and remain alive. This man would take his mate and go with you and your son.”

Ayla stared in wide-eyed disbelief at the words of the old leader she had always admired. She was warmed by his acceptance of her at this traumatic time, but his offer was much more than she expected. She nodded gratefully to him and then looked back at Broud with a self-assured look on her face, but quickly removed it when she saw the amount of anger he was barely containing.

The rest of the clan members were stunned by Brun’s words too. The former leader was admitting he could see her, that she was alive, and that he would go with her when she left!

Broud’s mind, however, was raging. ‘I am the new leader. Why is this happening? Why aren’t the people – and the spirit – obeying me? The departure of Brun would be a bit of a loss and maybe cause a decrease in our status, but it would be better than having to look at the old man’s disapproving face all the time! They can both leave. My clan will be better without them.’

Uba was certain Ayla was somehow still alive, but she had been afraid to acknowledge it since she was only a woman. After hearing Brun’s declaration, she swiftly placed herself on the ground in front of Vorn, her mind made up. Tapping her shoulder with equal haste, the young man saw that his emotion-filled mate could not even sign any words to him. She only glanced at her older sister and then back to Vorn, her eyes pleading with him.

Vorn looked at Broud. He had admired the new leader until the cursing, but now he felt shame for agreeing to Broud’s schemes in the first place, especially when he saw the imploring look his mate had given him. Then he looked at Brun, the man everyone admired, and saw him standing confidently beside Ayla. With some unease, he realized he could see her quite clearly, along with her defiant but proud look. ‘Was Brun right about her being alive? If he was, how did she not die?’ He felt fear creep into his mind, thinking about how powerful she and her totem must be for her to have defeated…

His face suddenly paled. What if the spirits were angry at him for his collusion with the new leader? Vorn felt the need to announce his support of Ayla to the clan and the spirits. After another glance at Broud, he spoke, “Brun, this man would take his mate and follow you.” Though he knew he could see Ayla, especially since Brun had stated it first, he was still reluctant to voice her name.

Brun gave an appreciative look to Vorn but was still annoyed the young hunter had initially sided with Broud against Ayla, who had always been respectful to her sister’s mate. ‘At least Vorn is choosing well now,’ he thought.

Ayla looked at Uba with fondness, pleased to have her company too. She feared for Broud’s clan being without a medicine woman, but what could she do? The new leader was bringing this on himself.

Broud was livid and continuously clenched and unclenched his fists. Now he was losing a hunter and their remaining medicine woman! “What is wrong with those people? Why would they choose to follow the ugly Others creature to certain death?” He didn’t realize he had started motioning all his thoughts, allowing others to witness his escalating lack of self-control.

For now, he decided to ignore the disloyal clan members but was enraged that Ayla had refused to die yet, or at least go away. Even with a death curse on her, she was insolent toward him. As his anger grew, he dismissively motioned to the rest of the clan to gather what they could salvage. They would travel soon to find a new cave; he wanted to get away from what the rest of the clan so irritatingly called “Ayla’s Cave.” The other members of the clan obeyed, doing as the new leader ordered. After what had happened, it was comforting to have some direction in their lives, even if it was coming from Broud.

Goov had remained silent during Ayla’s and Brun’s exchanges with the new leader, not knowing how to respond to what was happening, since he was such a new mog-ur. He knew he had chosen poorly by refusing to stand up to Broud about the death curse, but matters had now gotten out of hand. The clan was losing their wise former leader, a good hunter, and the two best medicine women in all the clans, not to mention the former leader’s mate and a future hunter – all due to the new leader’s tantrums. He shook his head in disbelief. Then, he remembered the recently deceased Creb.

“Broud.”

He was disturbed to see a crazed look in Broud’s eyes when he turned toward him, but he spoke to the new leader anyway. “We must have the burial rite for Creb.” The look Goov saw confirmed what he feared: Broud had lost the last vestige of his rationality.

The angry leader signed heatedly in response, “No, the cave is obviously cursed. The spirits have punished us for allowing that ugly Others thing to live with this clan for many turnings of the seasons. Nobody is to go back into that cave!”

Despite his incredulity at what the leader was saying, Goov offered to do the burial in private, to ensure the spirits’ goodwill. He knew it was not traditional nor what the people needed, but he was desperate. When Broud still refused him, he became frozen in place, unable to even think.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, having seen what Broud had gestured to the mog-ur. Hands were flying, expressing the people’s disbelief and fear. How could the young leader presume to tell the mog-ur about the workings of the spirits? And be so wrong?

Ayla wished she had followed Iza’s advice and left well before Broud became the leader, but it was too late now. Memories of Creb crowded together in her mind, and she knew something needed to be done for the old man she loved, the man of her hearth, as grief overtook her indignation. When she had found Creb dead in the cave after the earthquake, she had made some of the same ancient motions over his body she had seen him use with Iza, but she had been alone at the time. That was not enough. Creb deserved a real funeral to send his spirit on.

With tears welling up in her eyes, Ayla turned to Brun and spoke his name softly to him. Nodding his acknowledgment to her, he set his spear against a tree. Not only was Creb his brother, but he was also The Mog-ur and deserved to be treated with the utmost respect, especially in death. Brun was appalled by Broud’s refusal and was ashamed the new leader had been from his own hearth, the son of his mate.

Since he had renounced his membership in Broud’s clan, Brun knew he could ignore the new leader’s order. Sighing deeply, he walked back into the now-forbidden cave, wary of possible aftershocks, and heedless of the stares of Broud and the rest of the clan. Tenderly picking up Creb’s lifeless body, he carried him out; he would not leave him to be torn apart by scavengers. Those departing would find some way to honor Creb on their own. He hoped Ursus would approve of whatever they could do but felt optimistic that Creb would find his way to the next world.

Walking back to Ayla and the others who would be leaving, Brun set Creb’s body down on the ground to ponder how best to carry his dead brother with dignity and handle his spear at the same time. Completely disregarding Clan tradition after a glance at Broud, he motioned instead, “Ayla, carry my spear.”

The clan gasped as a whole. What was Brun doing? There had been too many surprises already, one following the other, and now this. Transfixed, they watched to see what the spirit would do. Or was it truly the woman Ayla? Would she obey what the former leader ordered? Of course, she should do what she was told by a man, but she should also refrain from touching the weapon. It was confusing.

With wide eyes, Ayla tentatively reached for the spear, while looking at Brun to make sure she had seen his words correctly. When he nodded to her, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, grasped the spear, and prepared herself to leave with the unfamiliar object in hand. She already had a heavy load on her back, but she would not disobey Brun’s order, not after Broud had dishonored the memory of Creb.

Broud could not believe what he was seeing: Brun was now treating her like a man by giving her his spear to carry! Broud was so angry he stormed over to the defenseless Oga and cuffed her hard, knocking her to the ground. As he prepared to strike her again, her oldest son Brac stepped in front of his mother’s mate to try to stop him, despite being smaller and only a boy. Fortunately for Brac and Oga, Broud was easily distracted again, this time by the sight of Ebra and Uba rejoining the others who would leave. The loads on their backs had been augmented by their shares of the clan’s stores. Broud could see the group of self-exiles was ready to go and he was looking forward to their departure, especially that insolent spirit he knew would now haunt his worst dreams.

With the rest of the clan members’ eyes still opened wide at the sight of Ayla holding the spear, Brun turned to the people he had led for so long and signed before picking up Creb’s body again, “We are leaving.”


	2. Chapter 2

They walked for most of the morning. Brun wanted them to be a good distance from the old cave, in case Broud’s anger exploded and led him to pursue the escapees. Consequently, they stopped only once to rest and to refill their waterbags at a stream.

Uba took the opportunity to relieve Ayla of some of her load – but not the spear! – since her sister was also caring for Durc. She was still stunned that Brun had asked Ayla to carry his spear, and that she was doing it so willingly. In fact, the longer they walked, the more comfortable she seemed to be with the weapon. Ayla was even walking differently now, Uba thought to herself: confidently and more like a hunter. Her sister had also been standing tall and looking at the men directly in the eye ever since the moment she refused to die. Surprisingly, Brun had not shown any inclination to correct Ayla’s unwomanly behavior and Vorn followed Brun’s lead in allowing her actions.

Uba could almost understand Ayla’s acceptance of the spear. Her sister did not seem to be afraid of anything. But why did Brun ask her to carry it? He did say he wished Ayla had been the son of his hearth - everyone saw that - but Brun knew that Ayla was not a man. Maybe he had tried to provoke a response from Broud. Uba shook her head again, thankful Brun had not ordered her to carry his spear. She shuddered at the thought.

\---

When they finally stopped for a midday meal, all of them were ready for a rest. Brun had selected a location that was on the downhill side of a rise in the terrain, so anyone who might have followed would not be able to see them from a distance. The women took out traveling cakes and served the two men first, before feeding Durc and themselves.

Brun was already growing tired. The mental strain of the morning and the emotional and physical task of carrying his brother were wearing on him. Vorn had offered to carry Creb earlier, but Brun refused his help, telling the young man he had assumed the responsibility when he took The Mog-ur’s body from the old cave. He would continue with what he saw as his duty until they reached the burial location, wherever that might be.

All the while they were walking, Brun continuously reviewed the morning’s events in his mind. Over and over, he saw Ayla defying Broud and the curse. He was struck each time by her steadfast conviction she would not die. How had she known? Was it her totem who saved her? Was it Ursus Himself? Or does she have power like that inside her? Shivering slightly at these thoughts, Brun thought once again about a particular conversation he had with Creb about Ayla. Their talk had been on his mind all morning and he now realized it had enabled him to accept the medicine woman’s behavior and the new status she had effectively taken on without his questioning it. 

By leaving with Ayla, Brun knew he had made a substantial break with tradition. Occasionally but not often, a man might move away from his clan, sometimes to learn a skill, other times to take a mate in another cave, and still others to move away from his clan or its leader. For Vorn and him, it had been the last reason - they moved away from Broud. Their action was made very unclanlike because they were following a woman. 

Despite his disquiet at so much that was unusual and not in his memories, Brun felt certain he was doing the right thing by leaving to make a new start and would communicate his confidence to the others. He was no longer a leader but fell back into the role with ease.

After all were finished eating, he grunted to gain everyone’s attention and then motioned, “We have made excellent progress. This man is pleased to be with those who have chosen to follow Ayla.”

What was he saying? Brun was the leader of their group. They were following him… weren’t they? Ayla was shocked, along with the others, and she began to feel nervous at what he was implying. She was no leader!

Brun ignored the confused looks for now and continued, “You may have wondered if this old man’s mind had stopped working when he asked the First Medicine Woman to carry his spear. It had not, but I admit to you I hoped to cause a reaction in Broud because of my anger toward him. I did not know his response would be to cuff his mate so hard. I feel shame for causing that.”

Ayla glanced at Uba and saw her knowing nod. Her younger sister must have suspected that of Brun too. She felt badly for Brun, but he was not at fault. The only one to blame for Oga's cuffing was Broud himself.

“The more important reason for Ayla to become familiar with a spear is that we need as much hunting help as possible for our small group since I am no longer a young man. Having Ayla as another hunter will make our survival more likely.” He stopped signing to look at the other man’s distressed face. “Vorn, I know this is a shock to you, to consider having a woman hunt with us with a spear. I hope you will understand my reasoning. I must think of keeping us all alive.”

Vorn could barely nod, not even noticing that Brun was talking about such an important matter in front of the women. His mind was numb from all the changes that had occurred, though he did comprehend the value of an additional hunter. But a woman?

Turning to the woman about whom he was speaking, Brun gestured, “Ayla, you have only been permitted to use a sling until now as the Woman Who Hunts, but I am confident you will be an asset to us as a spear hunter with our group. You can help us make the necessary kills of larger animals. I know you are not as strong as Vorn or me, but you are an excellent tracker and hunter, and I am certain you are the fastest runner of all of us. You will be a great help to us if you would hunt with the men. Do you accept this additional responsibility?”

Blushing at the praise for her hunting skill, Ayla was temporarily at a loss for words. Brun wanted her to hunt with the men? And he was asking her, not telling her? It was so startling, but she could not refuse to help these people who had given up their clan to go with her. 

“This woman is humbled and honored by the former leader’s words and will do everything she can to help as he has requested.”

Brun grunted his approval of Ayla’s modest response. He was pleased with the outcome of his request, but he had known in advance she would never refuse to help her clan. Nor would she turn down the possibility of more hunting, he thought with some amusement. What an unusual woman she was.

Since he had made his point about the spear, he told Vorn to carry it now, signing that Ayla already had a heavy load and a child to manage. He then motioned for everyone to prepare to move on. Before leaving, he turned once more to Ayla and asked, “Is this the way you are going? North toward the Others?”

All the stunned faces looked from Ayla to Brun and back to Ayla. After requesting her help with hunting, Brun was now asking her where they would go! With so much attention being paid her, Ayla’s face was even redder than before, and she nodded quickly before double-checking the thongs on her load to avert her eyes from all the stares. She was thankful when everyone was lined up and walking again.

Ebra glanced at her mate, astonished at his attitude toward the medicine woman. She liked Ayla, as strange as she was, but never imagined Brun treating the woman as if she were a man. Knowing that determining Ayla’s status was Brun’s decision alone, she instead worried about how much traveling they would do, since she and her mate were no longer young. In her mind, Brun always knew what to do - except for making Broud leader, she thought, feeling ashamed of her dishonorable son. Despite that one decision of Brun’s, she trusted him wholeheartedly. If he allowed Ayla to determine their direction, it must be correct.

Uba found herself shaking her head again at her sister. If they were going where Ayla was going, did that mean Ayla was actually the leader? Maybe this was really Ayla’s clan now. Her eyes twinkled with humor as she trudged along. 

Soon, that feeling of lightness was replaced by sorrow as she looked ahead at Brun carrying his brother’s body and thought of Creb’s very recent death. Uba knew most in the clan respected but feared the old magician, but Ayla and she - and Durc - knew his kind heart and would miss the old man dearly. She was very worried there would be no mog-ur for Creb’s burial. How would they ensure his spirit was sent on properly to the next world?

Durc was moving ahead to walk beside Brun, Ayla noticed, with his small spear proudly in hand. She was about to call him back to her when she saw Brun glance without annoyance at the young boy walking beside him. She smiled and let him remain with Brun; he would be back with her soon enough.

Durc was happy most of his favorite people were here, but he missed his milk-brother Grev, who was back at the cave with Broud. That man was always mean, but Brun was nice. Most of all, Durc loved Mama. He knew that Brun had been treating her like a man since they started walking today, but that did not matter to him, because he knew Brun liked Mama. He looked back at his mother and decided he wanted to be with her again, so he walked back to her and took her hand.

Meanwhile, Vorn glanced at his mate and wondered why she had been so amused for a while. She was only a woman, he thought, so maybe she didn’t realize how serious their situation was, walking away from their clan with few people and no cave. He knew but had willingly gone with Brun… and Ayla… the not-dead Ayla.

He sighed, knowing he had to acknowledge things would be different from now on. He would try to be more like Brun, who was far more accepting of the changes than he was, in spite of being older. Brun had been the first in the clan to recognize Ayla was not dead and now he allowed the tall medicine woman to behave as a man. Vorn could plainly see Ayla had not only lived, but she now acted with a confidence he had never seen before in a woman. He did not understand how it had been possible for her to defy the death curse, but he knew the workings of the spirit world had brushed too closely to all of them for his comfort. He was still concerned for himself because he had initially conspired against the one whom the spirits obviously favored so much, though he was now ashamed he had. Someday, he hoped her totem and the other spirits would forgive him. He had publicly renounced his alliance with Broud when he said he would leave the clan. With any luck, that would appease them. And her.

\---

Goov attempted to hide his growing anger, since Broud had yet to act like a leader. After growing up in Brun’s hearth, the young leader knew nothing! Or he chose to be ignorant in order to to satisfy his overriding desire to hurt Ayla. However, she had bested him yet again, in a spectacular manner this time.

After Brun, Ayla and the others left, the new leader had spent his time walking around the campsite berating the men for not offering enough deference to him and gesturing angrily to the women for not working hard enough. He seemed to all of them to be possessed by an evil spirit that was controlling his erratic behavior. After cuffing some of the women, Broud decided to lie down to rest. He fell into a deep sleep, worn out by the day’s troubling events. 

Goov’s mind was filled with all that had occurred that morning. Unfortunately, there had been no time for him to meditate on how Ayla had broken the curse. Instead, all his thoughts had been focused on how to protect the clan from Broud and his increasingly irrational actions. Seeing no way to do so, Goov believed their clan was doomed. He had thought it was his duty to stay and help, but he was also torn by his unfulfilled obligation to Creb.

Others were not so loyal, though. Grod, insulted by Broud’s sudden demotion of him without warning or justification, had simply chosen to walk off with his mate Uka after Broud fell asleep, to avoid a confrontation with the leader. Crug and his mate Ika also departed with Grod, along with Ika’s daughter and son. Neither man had any respect for Broud and did not wish to remain in his clan, especially without Brun there to try to keep his mate’s son under control. While Grod and Crug had always been uncomfortable around Ayla, they knew she tried to be a good Clan woman, though she was a strange one. Broud’s past treatment of her was a disgrace to the essential quality of self-control all men should have. Calling for the death curse on Ayla for what she had said to him… that was the action of a child, not a man, and certainly not a leader. They would rather take a chance on finding another clan, one with a stable leader who would take in two well-known and experienced hunters.

Zoug did not want to go to another clan and declined to leave with Grod. He was convinced he was too old to undertake extensive travel, though he wished he could have gone with Brun. He was appalled by Broud’s treatment of Ayla and always had been. Yes, she was different, but he knew she was a good woman. 

His fondness for the woman was also due to her impressive skill with the sling, his weapon of choice. He was pleased she always gave him credit for teaching her, though he wasn’t aware of her studying his instructions at the time. For many years, Zoug had been the acknowledged sling master of all the clans, but he knew her skill far exceeded his own. ‘It’s too bad she was never able to compete at a Clan Gathering’, he thought, knowing how easily she would have defeated everyone else.

Returning his thoughts to their current situation, he was not looking forward to living as an old man under Broud’s dismal leadership. Depression was taking hold of Zoug, so he lay down to take a nap, hoping to forget about Broud for a short time.

Droog and his mate Aga and her son Groob, along with Aga’s mother Aba, were remaining for now. Borg and Ona also chose to wait. The only others staying there near the cave were those of the leader’s hearth.

Goov was still thinking about the new leader’s behavior. Was there an evil spirit inside Broud? Goov did not know for certain, but he realized he did not wish to expose his mate Ovra to the leader’s increasing temper. He had seen Broud cuff Oga so hard - for no reason yet again - she was momentarily knocked out. Thankfully, she regained consciousness after a short time. Shuddering at the thought of Ovra suffering that same fate, he made the decision to leave. He, too, would take advantage of Broud’s prolonged sleeping to leave, but chose to follow Brun’s trail instead of looking for an established clan. Brun’s group needed a mog-ur for Creb.

Before they left, Ovra asked Goov if she could talk to Oga to see if the woman would go with them. Her heart had gone out to the leader’s mate; the unlucky woman did not deserve that much abuse from Broud. No woman did. Goov agreed to her request, seeing her anxiety for Oga, but told her she needed to hurry.

Ovra walked over quietly to speak with Oga, trying not to wake Broud on the way. She kept their conversation silent by not using any names. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?”

“A little, but I’ll be fine.” Fortunately for Ovra, Oga recognized the other woman’s desire to avoid any sounds.

“We can take you out of here and away from your mate, so he cannot hurt you anymore. He should not treat you like he does. Please come with me, bring your sons, and get away from his temper.”

Oga looked at Ovra in confusion. “Why would I want to leave my mate? He was only upset for a while. He will be fine after he gets a chance to rest. Besides, the first-ranked medicine woman is gone now, so I’m sure it will be better for him.”

“But not for anyone else! Most of the others have left. Nobody respects the leader because he respects no one else.” Ovra could hardly believe the candid words she was gesturing to Oga, but figured her friend needed to see the blunt truth.

“No, I will stay with my mate. He needs me.”

Ovra could only shake her head as she thought, ‘Maybe Broud has hit Oga so many times she can’t think well. She probably even believes she deserved all the cuffings and beatings.’ Ovra was distraught at the obstinacy of the leader’s mate, but there was nothing else she could do. She left Oga and returned to her mate, ready to follow the man she knew would never treat her with anything other than deeply felt concern. 

After Goov verified Broud was still snoring, Ovra quickly and quietly gathered their supplies and left with her mate. He hurried them along, hoping they could make up for the others’ head start and eventually reach Brun in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayla and her companions had not made it very far after the midday meal stop; the day had been draining for all of them. This was certainly true for Ayla who had needed to carry Durc, as the boy had grown too tired to keep up with the pace of the adults. She was also becoming quite concerned about Creb’s corpse, as was Uba. Brun was still carrying his brother and growing even more fatigued, but most importantly, Creb’s burial could not be put off indefinitely since the day had grown quite warm for the season.

Growing more troubled after sharing a look with her sister, Ayla knew she needed to get Brun’s attention, but that would be difficult while walking behind the man. All she could do now was call out his name, something that went against her training as a good Clan woman. She chose to continue to act boldly, however, since Brun had not minded yet.

“Brun!”

The old leader stopped, along with everyone else, and he turned back to her, wondering why she was interrupting their progress. Ayla set Durc down and told him to go to Uba. She then walked up to Brun’s position at the front.

“Ayla?” He looked up at her questioningly.

“Brun, this woman knows you have moved us away from Broud’s anger, but this woman is tired. She has never had to deal with being permanently death cursed before. It was exhausting!”

Brun shivered involuntarily at Ayla speaking of such a serious spirit-matter so offhandedly. The others had varying degrees of shock on their faces that she could casually express humor about something that should have caused her to die.

Brun looked at Ayla, then studied his mate, Vorn, and Uba – even little Durc - and saw that the woman was right. They needed to rest, maybe even for a day or two; they should be far enough away from the old cave by now. What had happened that morning with Ayla was certainly unsettling, but they also needed to deal with Creb’s death. They had all cared for the great mog-ur deeply.

“Brun,” Ayla said softly while continuing in signs, “your brother needs to be buried soon.”

He nodded his agreement and began looking around for an appropriate location for a burial. Spotting a likely area nearby, he headed for it determinedly, saying nothing further to her.

Everyone followed Brun, noting his grim posture and resolute stride. He led them toward a low hillside, where he thought he saw a small cave. Creb deserved to be buried in a protected spot.

Arriving, he paused before the cave that was indeed there and gently set Creb down on the dead magician’s hide, which Ayla had thoughtfully placed on the ground. Brun went inside the cave and looked around. He saw it was too small for human habitation and there was no evidence of past flooding. Creb’s remains could be safely buried there.

He called to Vorn and the two men began digging the grave.

**

Goov pressed on relentlessly, trying to catch up. Ovra was doing her best with the heavy load of all their belongings but was growing exhausted due to her mate’s fast pace. He looked back at her and immediately felt regret that he was pushing his excellent mate so hard. 

“Ovra, we will rest now. You look like you could use it.”

She looked at him gratefully, thanking her totem for allowing her to have been given to such a considerate man, as she often did. Never had he treated her harshly or expressed any irritation that she had not borne a child to his hearth. Ovra’s thoughts drifted to Uba’s similar childless situation. How odd it was that two young women in the same clan seemed to be barren. Maybe the spirits didn’t want more children to be born while Broud was destined to be the leader. Ovra couldn’t believe she was thinking such thoughts. A woman should not speculate on the will of the spirits and have insolent thoughts about the leader. She had even criticized Broud to Oga! Of course, Goov had now left the clan, so Broud was no longer her leader. Ovra shook her head. ‘Why is my mind like this today?’ She settled on the ground and fell into a light sleep.

Goov sat down, contemplating what had happened that morning. How could any leader in his right mind have called for Ayla to be death cursed for merely standing up for Creb’s health and well-being? In addition to creating nervousness and confusion among the people, there were often evil spirits unleashed with the curse. He felt guilty for his role, though he knew he was only obeying the leader, but he should have known Broud’s mind was not working correctly. It was still unclear to him how Ayla was so certain she would not die after he announced the curse. Amazingly, she was right and seemed very much alive when she left with Brun. Still, he was anxious to see her again to set his mind at ease that he had not helped to cause an innocent woman to die. The necessity of Creb’s burial was also weighing heavily on his mind. He needed to reach Brun as quickly as he could.

Giving Ovra a little more time to rest, Goov walked ahead a short distance to make sure they were still following the tracks of Brun’s people. When he spotted where they ate their midday meal, he excitedly called back to Ovra, knowing they were drawing closer.

She obediently rose, put all their supplies on her back, and walked to where Goov was waiting for her. As soon as she reached him, he set out again, but he did try to avoid walking too fast out of concern for his mate.

**

The grave dug, Brun was now sitting away from the others with a dejected look on his face. Everyone knew Brun remained stoic in the face of nearly any difficult situation. That he wasn’t now was quite telling to them and they left him alone. Ebra sat with her mate for a while and then asked to get up to begin preparations for the meal, to which he simply nodded; she knew they would have Creb’s funeral soon. Sadly, they didn’t have that many food supplies, so their after-burial eating would hardly qualify as a feast, but she wanted to do the best she could for her mate’s brother, The Mog-ur. The three ptarmigan Ayla had killed with her sling as they walked would help greatly, in addition to being appropriate for their last meal with Creb, as they were a particular favorite of his. Ebra asked Uba to help her when she saw Ayla walking over to Brun. She knew the tall medicine woman had loved Creb very much. Maybe Ayla could find a way to ease her mate’s worries since she could think and talk to him like a man would.

Making her way over to Brun, Ayla sat in front of him as a Clan woman for the first time since the curse, but Brun remained motionless. Getting no response, she rose and sat next to him without waiting for permission to do so. She thought she had taken a chance by being so bold, but he barely noticed. She decided to speak to him.

“Brun.”

There was no reaction.

“Brun, I miss him too.” She knew he could see her words out of the corner of his eye. 

He saw her sit beside him but did not mind her being there. ‘After all the anxiety she caused over the years with her different ways, why do I feel comforted by her now?’ He didn’t understand it, nor did he comprehend why he wanted to speak openly with her, as he would with a man, but he had been treating her that way all day.

“Ayla, I know you miss him.” He grew still for a short time, before continuing. “He told me he never stopped loving you, even after the mog-urs’ ritual at the Clan Gathering.”

“He told you about it?” Ayla forced her hands down to her lap; she was surely speaking too freely now.

“Yes. Because of everything he told me about you and what happened earlier today, I have allowed you to act like a man and will continue to do so. I have always wanted to speak to you in this manner, so do not hesitate to talk to me. You have interesting things to say since you do not think like a Clan woman. You are Clan, Ayla, but you are really Others, as Creb reminded me.”

She did not know what to say, so she remained still yet was grateful for his unreserved acceptance of her.

Brun began speaking. “Creb said that he should not tell me about the ritual, but he did so anyway since it continually disturbed his sleep. When we spoke, he had finally figured out what the two of you experienced with the mog-urs. First, you are not the cause of the Clan dying away, Ayla. The tradition that said that was wrong, he determined. The Clan was doomed long before the ceremony you were secretly a part of. Instead, you bring the message to the Clan that we need to change to be able to continue into the far-off days in some way. I cannot grasp exactly what he was saying. His powerful mog-ur mind enabled him to see and understand visions and have complex thoughts like those… but he said you had the same ability.” 

Ayla remained silent, stunned at Creb’s statements revealed to her by his brother.

He paused again. How nearly unthinkable it was that Creb had also told him Ayla’s mind might be as powerful as his own, or even more so, but that she did not realize it. Her time was yet to come, Creb had told him. Brun wondered if it was now that time, after what she had accomplished with the curse.

He brought his thoughts back to their conversation. “Creb believed he knew part of the reason Ursus had brought you to us. It was for Durc. To let us know that the Clan could go on into the days to come, by accepting those of mixed spirits. It would be a difficult change for the Clan - it was for me when I accepted your son - but an essential one. He stated that Durc was the son of the whole clan, but he really meant those like Durc - not just your son.”

“Brun, I did not know he had those ideas, but I have had similar thoughts myself. I understand what he meant.” 

Brun stared at Ayla. She had just confirmed she could think like Creb. 

“After we returned to our cave following the Gathering and talked about the ritual, he told me to not mention it again. Later, we did talk about it once more in detail. It healed our relationship to do so since it had become strained after that ritual. I had missed our closeness and especially our walks together; it was so good to have it all back before he died.”

Amazed that he was talking with a woman about mog-ur spirit matters, he went on to say, “He believed you were very special, Ayla. He also told me you brought much pleasure to his hearth.”

She could not speak at that moment, as her eyes had filled with tears. She remembered the man who was so different from her, but who had taken her in and had been, with his sibling Iza, such a strong influence. She would never forget their love for her.

Brun had seen Ayla’s eyes watering before at times of sadness and was not offended by the emotion she showed in front of him at this time. It was her way.

After she calmed herself, she said, “I am grateful you told me, Brun.”

Brun nodded, then asked if she remembered anything else from the mog-urs’ ritual.

She hesitated but knew Brun valued complete honesty. “Yes. During the ritual, I was able to glimpse days far off and yet to come, but he and the other mog-urs could not. I understand it meant the Others would continue long into the future, while the Clan would die away. That saddens me, Brun, as I know it did him, but I also know it will not happen for many generations yet to come.” 

He only nodded. He remembered Creb giving him that same sobering message.

A thought occurred to her, so she asked, “Does Goov know what happened at that ritual?”

“Creb said he told him and explained everything to him. Goov knows and he understands.” 

Ayla nodded, and they remained sitting together in silence, lost in thought. Her musing was suddenly cut short by Brun.

“Ayla. We need to bury Creb.”

She nodded again. Hadn’t she already said that to him? Perhaps he needed to state what was obvious while he was dealing with his grief.

“But how will his spirit be sent on to the next world with no mog-ur here?” he asked. 

Brun allowed her to see his distress at the problem. “We have come too far to return now to find Goov before the burial should take place, and I really do not want to deal with Broud again.” He remembered vividly seeing his mate’s son dismissing the need to bury Creb, even forbidding Goov to do it on his own. No, he would not return to the old cave and Broud’s evil.

Ayla found herself thinking about Iza’s burial, including Creb’s command of the ritual that turned it into a deeply spiritual experience for the clan, and she closed her eyes to picture it again. Suddenly, she realized that she remembered it all: The Mog-ur’s painted face, his calling of the spirits, all the prayers… She was momentarily pleased that she recalled it so well, but then thought about how they still had no mog-ur. 

At that moment, she felt something reach deep inside her mind. It was done with a light touch she knew should be familiar to her and her eyes snapped open at the sensation. When she looked at Brun’s dejected posture again, she impulsively spoke what she barely dared to think.

“Brun, I know my mind was changed by what happened in that cave with Creb. Since then, I have felt things differently in my mind. I know it would not be the same…” She paused as she gave a second thought to what she was about to say and then spoke anyway. “Brun, I know the ritual. I know I’m not a mog-ur but…”

Brun looked at her sharply, his motions matching his face. “Ayla, you are correct. You are not a mog-ur! How could you possibly know the burial ritual?”

His irritation caused her to switch to formal signs. “This woman regrets upsetting the former leader. This woman knows the ritual because she has observed it before, the last time being after her mother Iza died. This woman always watches everything and everybody, as she learned to do when she was trained as a medicine woman - it is what we do. But the former leader knows this woman is curious about many things…” Brun raised an eyebrow and Ayla suppressed a smile, “… so she has always observed much and tried to learn from it all. It is how she learned to use the sling from Zoug, and how to make tools by watching Droog.”

“You were watching Creb so you could learn to be a mog-ur?” he asked incredulously.

“No, that is not why. This woman cannot help but watch everything closely, and despite not being truly Clan, this woman has trained her memory to be very good.” She sighed and forced herself to relax; she did not wish to offend the man. “I am confident that I remember very well what I see and what I learn, Brun.”

“Many in the clan have seen funerals. What makes you think you would know better than us? You do not have our memories.”

Ayla took a deep breath as she attempted to organize her thoughts. She had spent a great deal of time trying to understand Clan memories and how her mind differed. “Everyone in our clan has the memories, except me. You know everything your ancestors knew, in addition to what you come to know during your lifetime. When it was time for Uba’s training as a medicine woman to begin, Iza needed only to remind her of each of the various memories she would need that were already inside her, and how to access them in the future. When it is time for a boy to learn how to hunt, he only needs to be reminded of his hunting memories. He still must spend much time practicing his skills and training his muscles, but he knows what he should do when hunting.”

Brun nodded. What she said made sense.

“My mind does not work that way. When I was younger, everyone thought I was stupid, but Creb realized I did not have the Clan memories. Everything was completely new to me, so it took me longer to learn. Since I did not want to be thought unintelligent, I trained myself to memorize everything quickly to make up for not having the memories. Iza figured out that I learned differently and taught me in a way no Clan medicine woman had ever taught her daughter before, I’m sure. I caught on quickly after that. She taught me well and I always tried to make her proud of me. Your sibling was very smart, Brun.”

Brun sighed; he missed Iza. For a Clan woman, she was quite intelligent. 

“Since I had no memories, I found I was able to learn anything, in the same way that I learned the healing magic: I observed and I practiced repeatedly. When I was young, I watched the men hunt, but I thought I could do that someday, so I memorized everything I saw them do and then taught myself how to hunt. I know I am different from the Clan females. All the other women have seen hunters in action, but they know they will never hunt, so those observations are not available to them as useful memories. You have seen Ebra cook many times, but you do not keep that memory fresh in your mind since you will never cook anything.

“Other than a mog-ur, people do not consciously try to memorize the burial ritual. They know it well and will recognize everything when they see it, but they know they will never need to use it. It becomes buried under memories that are more important for their lives.” She paused. She could see him trying to follow her thoughts. “I do not know if all of this is correct, Brun, since I do not have the memories, but it makes sense to me.”

Brun was indeed having trouble keeping up with her. He felt as if he were having a conversation with his brother. He nodded to her, inviting her to continue, as he could not formulate a reply to anything she had said.

“Yes, I memorized the burial ritual - I often do that sort of thing - but it wasn’t a conscious decision to do so. I did not know before now that I would ever need that knowledge, but I do know it, Brun, and I can do what must be done for Creb.” She had shocked herself with the words she signed so assertively.

Daring to go on when he gave no reply, she continued confidently, “Brun, I know I am being presumptuous, but wouldn’t Ursus be more pleased with the burial ritual done by an untrained woman than with having no prayers to send Creb on to the next world?”

Brun stared at Ayla; her logic was impeccable. She thinks like a man, he mused not for the first time. She thinks like... Creb. He was tempted to immediately grasp at what she was offering, but there had been so much change this day, he needed time to absorb it all. Allowing what she said she could do would be a huge break with tradition, but he would think about it. 

Ayla could see he wished to be alone, so she left him for now. She knew he could not take a long time to decide, though; Creb’s body would not last forever. Her audacity in speaking to Brun and offering what she did surprised her, but she had felt a strong compulsion to do so. She knew she was fortunate it was he with whom she had that conversation. Broud would have tried to beat her senseless for everything she had said.


	4. Chapter 4

Brun remained sitting, deep in thought about Ayla. She had always been favored by the spirits and had brought us much luck since I accepted her into my clan. That is, until I made Broud the leader… but that was not her fault. Brun felt intense shame that the son of his hearth did not learn anything about leadership from him. The area clans all admired Brun and considered him to be a great leader, even a legendary one. Normally, he enjoyed their praise. Now, he felt anything but great; he did not deserve such an honor.

Shaking his head, he brought his mind back to the topic at hand. She learned everything she set her mind to. She had no choice but to be that way since she doesn’t have any of the memories at all. Is it that way with all the Others? He thought back to the Others man who had lived a short time with them so many turnings of the seasons ago. Brun wished he had been older at the time, but even though he had been only a child, he thought he remembered the man say that his kind had no memories.

That would explain much about Ayla, but how did she learn to do everything so well, after starting with no knowledge? Her way was so different; he could not comprehend learning like that. Had she truly memorized the ritual? Could she truly function as a mog-ur for the ceremony? Would the spirits approve?

Creb told me she had a very powerful mind; she has now defeated a second death curse. As strange as it may be, Ayla is the logical choice to do this… she is the only choice. Creb’s spirit needs to be sent on to the next world. Ayla was correct: it would be better for her to do the burial ritual than nobody at all. Since she is such a favorite of the spirits, perhaps they will not be offended by her attempt. Maybe they will even be pleased with the effort. Brun grasped his amulet and sent a prayer to his totem, asking for the Bison’s strength to get through the rest of the day. He hoped Ayla would do at least most of the ritual correctly. In her own words, she was an untrained woman, but she was right about the burial rite being a necessity.

Having made his decision, he rose and began to walk back toward the others. When he stepped on a small, sharp-edged stone he felt through his foot covering, he stopped to pick it up. It was nothing unusual to look at except for its reddish color, which reminded Brun of the sacred red ochre. This was sufficient proof for Brun. His totem had positioned it directly in his path, he firmly believed, to let him know he had made the right decision about Ayla and the funeral. He expressed his gratitude to his totem, opened his amulet and placed the stone inside. Feeling much more confident, he strode over to Uba and told her to prepare Creb’s body. The younger medicine woman asked Ebra to help her, and the two women began the necessary duty.

Brun knew Ayla was watching him, so he looked at her and nodded affirmatively. Her breath caught in her throat – he was allowing her to do the ritual! Now she needed to prepare. Suddenly feeling an intense need to pass her water that she knew wasn’t real, she was gripped by a sense of panic. What had she done by volunteering to conduct the burial rite? How could she presume like that? What if she did it incorrectly and the spirits were angered? What if she did it correctly and they were offended anyway because she was a woman?

Walking off to be by herself, she closed her eyes and began gesturing, “Mighty Ursus, this unworthy woman has presumed to offer to perform the burial ritual for Creb. This woman does not wish to offend you but desires only to help send the great man’s spirit to the next world and to offer comfort to the others. This woman would know if this is the will of the Great Cave Bear.”

Keeping her eyes closed, Ayla grew relaxed enough to think again about Iza’s funeral. She remembered everything! Does that mean it will be pleasing to Ursus and the other spirits? Would she be able to recall the ritual so perfectly if it were otherwise? Was this her sign from Ursus? She decided it was, no matter how subtle; it was nothing she could add to her amulet, though.

After several deep and calming breaths, Ayla reviewed the entire ritual in her mind once more to make sure she would not forget anything. Opening her eyes again, she knew it was now time to think of what else she needed. Uba had brought Creb’s belongings with her; some of his mog-ur items would be necessary for the ceremony. If she got what she needed while Uba was busy with Creb’s body, Ayla wouldn’t need to answer any of her sister’s questions. She hurried to do so.

She owed it to Creb to get it exactly right, and the others needed the consolation the funeral would provide. She hoped they would be able to handle her role in the ceremony, after everything else this day had brought. She wished only to do the ritual well, without her emotions getting the better of her.

**

Broud awoke from his slumber and looked around. Where was everybody? There should be more people here. The only ones he could see were those of his hearth and Droog’s. But why was Zoug here alone? And Borg with his mate? What had happened while he rested after the disturbing morning?

Walking imperiously over to Droog, he spoke to the man. “Droog. Where are the others? There are many who are not here.”

Droog did not want to be there either, but since he had two older people with him now – Zoug and Aba – he felt obliged to protect and provide for them. He squared his shoulders and responded to the leader, “They have left. They had no desire to remain in a clan with such a leader. Even the mog-ur has left. We now have no medicine women and no mog-ur,” he said with palpable disgust, surprising himself.

Broud visibly fought down his anger at Droog’s harsh words. “You are still here, Droog,” he signed while snarling at the toolmaker.

“I would be gone too if I had the choice.”

Broud took a step toward Droog’s mate Aga, intending to punish her instead of dealing with Droog. The toolmaker rose quickly and placed himself in front of his mate and stared directly at Broud. The leader backed down as Droog stood up to him and he hurried back to his hearth with his fists clenched.

Droog was now worried Broud would beat Oga again. As the leader neared his mate and raised his arm to strike her as expected, Droog called out, “Broud!”

Distracted from what he was about to do, Broud turned around and looked at Droog, anger still visible in his eyes.

“We should hunt. We need meat,” Droog signed more calmly than he felt.

After continuing to stare at Droog, Broud finally responded, “I have decided we should hunt. We need meat. Zoug and Borg can stay and guard the women. We go now.” He grasped his spear and began walking away from the campsite.

Droog shook his head at Broud who had repeated his statement as if it were his own thought. The leader wasn’t waiting on him, so Droog quickly grabbed his spear and followed, giving grateful glances to Zoug and Borg. 

The old sling master grabbed his weapon to have it at hand. He was not feeling up to the task, as the day had taken much out of him. To see his clan destroyed in one day by the out-of-control child who was now leader was infuriating, but mostly, it was heartbreaking. Under Brun and the leader before Brun, this clan had been ranked first for many years. Those days were now over, he knew; Broud had ruined everything. Zoug was thinking he was too old for this turn of events and he felt like giving up. His body was already starting to grow old; his mind could find little reason to keep going now. He would hang on to protect the women as well as he could, though, with Borg’s help.

Oga saw everything that had just happened. She was grateful to Droog, but she couldn’t help thinking she must have done something wrong. Reviewing her actions, she could not recall anything she had done wrong - it was all Broud’s fault. She felt guilty about her thoughts but could not help following them. 

Broud had been very angry at Ayla, as he always was. She liked the tall medicine woman, but had never associated very much with her, other than nursing Durc; Broud wouldn’t allow her to be friendly with Ayla. She was still stunned by what the woman had done today: simply deciding she wasn’t going to die from the death curse! How was that even possible? But instead of being in awe of such power, the leader chose to be irate about it. Undoubtedly, the spirits held Ayla in high regard. She didn’t think it was wise for Broud to show such anger toward one so favored, but she would never say that to him.

I should have left with Goov and Ovra, Oga thought rebelliously.

**

Uba had prepared Creb’s body and everything else was now ready for the funeral to begin. His corpse had been placed in the grave and his personal items that he would need in the next world were set beside his body. The stones had been piled on top of him. The funeral fire had been started adjacent to his burial space, since the small cave where he was to be buried had no smoke hole, and there was not enough room inside. They would not be able to have the traditional seven days of keeping the fire going to desiccate the body since they were currently homeless. Brun was sure Creb’s spirit would understand, but the fire would continue for as long as they remained in this location.

Uba looked around again; she hadn’t seen Ayla in a while. Where was she? She knew her sister felt and displayed her emotions very strongly and she hoped she wasn’t off somewhere, away from everyone, trying to get them under control and unable to get back in time. She needed to be with the others for the additional solace it would provide her. Uba could only shrug; she wished she could help Ayla, but there wasn’t anything she could do now. 

Everyone else was present and waiting, but they were wondering where Ayla was too. Most importantly, they were unsure of how this burial would proceed without a mog-ur. Perhaps Brun would speak and offer some prayers to Ursus. Undoubtedly, he had gained some knowledge from his brother after all those years.


	5. Chapter 5

The mog-ur and his mate were still making progress, and he knew they must be getting very close by now. Suddenly, he thought he could see people ahead, next to a hillside. Motioning toward them to Ovra, he hurried her along.

He still felt guilty about obeying Broud this morning and knew he should have stood up to the leader about Ayla’s curse and Creb’s funeral. He owed much to his mentor and was anxious to get to Brun’s group to perform this final important task for The Mog-ur. 

Looking back at Ovra, he wished Ovra had not needed to work so hard in carrying all their belongings, but he could not think of any way he might have lessened her load. Carrying only his spear, he walked quickly toward the others.

The two moved as quietly as possible and, at Goov’s gesture, hid in a stand of trees very close to where the people were camped. They now knew it was indeed Brun’s group, and they could see Creb’s grave in a small cave in front of the couple’s hidden position. Goov almost stepped forward, but stopped himself, as he could feel something was about to happen. Something he should not interrupt.

**

Those with Brun were gathered near Creb’s gravesite. The nervous anticipation had nearly reached an unbearable level, as they wondered when the ceremony would begin and how it would proceed. 

Suddenly, there was a figure cloaked in a bearskin and standing to the side where they had seen no one only a moment before. Their startled minds were trying to process what they were seeing. A mog-ur? Here? But how…

Everyone gasped as the bearskin was thrown off and stared wide-eyed at the naked figure with a face painted in lines of red ochre. To their utter astonishment, it was... Ayla! Shocked, they immediately looked to Brun, who was staring at her. He had known she was going to perform the funeral and had allowed it, but he was stunned at her magical entrance and her commanding appearance. The others could see the approval in his posture and turned their attention back to Ayla, no longer too surprised at anything this day brought.

At first, it was startling for Brun and the others to see a woman – a tall Others woman – painted and functioning as mog-ur. When Ayla began her eloquent lament for Creb, though, her outward appearance no longer mattered, and the others lost themselves in the ritual. The gestures she used so authoritatively held great meaning for all of them, and they were deeply moved by what they were seeing, as she allowed her grief and theirs to become one with the ritual itself. She called to the spirits in the ancient language and spoke to them about the great mog-ur who had done so much for the clan, had been so important in all their lives, and had honored Ursus and the spirits as the clan’s intercessor for many years. They were transfixed by the emotive intensity of the one who appeared to them to be a powerful mog-ur delivering a funeral worthy of Creb himself.

As soon as Ayla was finished, Uba began keening for the great man and Ebra immediately joined her. Everyone thought they heard another soft sound coming from nearby but attributed it to the close presence of the spirits who had attended the sending. The men remained silent but were no less moved by the experience. Even Durc was affected by the emotion caused by what his Mama did. He knew he would never again see the old man of the hearth he had loved.

As the people began to return to themselves, they stared as one at the woman who had led the ceremony. She was still holding herself in her imposing stance, so very tall to them, and seemingly still linked with the spirit world. But they could see the water starting to run down Ayla’s painted cheeks, and the sorrow she was feeling, as she too returned to the here-and-now. They were stunned that this woman had done what she had.

Ayla was exhausted and could do no more than stand in place for a while. She thought that joining with the women’s keening would not be appropriate due to her role in the ritual, so she remained silent.

The sound of the women eventually died away and in that quiet moment, she again experienced the same sensation as during her talk with Brun, that familiar light touch on her mind. Closing her eyes, she smiled when at last she recognized it as being what she had first felt in the mog-urs’ cave three years before. In a soft voice, she said, “Creb.” She now knew he had come to her earlier that day to encourage her to conduct the funeral and had returned to send an overwhelming wave of thankfulness rushing through her mind. She couldn’t hold back the new freshet of tears, but these were ones of joy. Creb had let her know he was grateful that she had successfully sent his spirit on to the next world. A tremendous sense of peace filled her with this realization, and she reverently thanked Ursus for allowing Creb to communicate with her in such a way.

She opened her tear-filled eyes and saw Durc running to her saying, “Mama!” His affectionate display, which included hugging her legs tightly, caused her to smile gently at him. Leaning down, she caressed his cheek, then straightened up to rub her tears away.

All in their group were greatly pleased by the ritual, but none more so than Brun. As the rest continued to stare at her in unabashed astonishment, the stoic former leader walked straight to Ayla and, stopping directly in front of her, pulled the woman to himself in a tight embrace. It was a very unclanlike thing to do, especially for a man like Brun, but he was so overcome with gratitude, he did not care for that brief moment.

**

Goov had watched in amazement as Ayla - Ayla! - a woman! - conducted the burial ritual. From the moment she appeared and threw off the bearskin, she had seized his attention. Everything was done perfectly; he had even felt the presence of the spirits she had called. Her gestures were done gracefully and confidently, but with an underpinning of such deep sorrow that he was pulled into the ritual with her and was profoundly moved by the raw emotion and her staggering connection with the spirit world. He had not seen anything like it before, except at Iza’s funeral that Creb had performed. When the ritual was over, he fell back on the ground to a seated position, thoroughly stunned.

Ovra had known that her mate wanted her to remain silent during the funeral, so she had placed both hands over her mouth to cover up the keening she couldn’t prevent from bubbling up in her throat at the end of the ritual; the necessity to join with the other two women was too engrained in her memories. Now that all was quiet again and the emotional tension was receding, she removed her hands and looked at her mate as unobtrusively as she could under the circumstances. He was simply staring at Ayla.

Goov finally looked away and over to Ovra. Noting her stunned expression, he knew it must surely match his own. They both looked back in time to see Brun embrace Ayla in intense appreciation, in full view of the others.

The funeral Goov had just witnessed should have been impossible. How had she done that? With no training? Had her mind truly been changed after what she had experienced at the last Clan Gathering, as Creb had told him? Were the spirits even more pleased with her now? Complete honesty also required him to ask himself, ‘Did Ursus manipulate events, first with Broud’s burial rite refusal, and then with Ovra’s need to stop and rest, to ensure that Ayla would be the one to conduct the ritual and not I?’

There were too many difficult questions.

After sitting in silence in an attempt to calm his mind, he admitted to himself that he could never have done the ritual as well himself. It was a humbling thought for a well-trained mog-ur, one who had been acolyte to The Mog-ur himself.

**

Ayla was tired but soon returned to a semblance of her normal self after Brun embraced her. While she was shocked at his emotional response, she was pleased, nonetheless. She picked up Durc and hugged him, gaining strength from their closeness.

Goov noted her recovery, shook his head to clear his mind, then motioned to Ovra. They stood up and walked out to the gathered people. There were startled looks at their sudden arrival, but the mog-ur paid them no mind. He glanced at Brun, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. Goov stopped briefly in front of him and gave the former leader a look indicating his sympathy, then continued walking straight to Ayla.

Everyone held their breath as they saw the mog-ur stand in front of her. They were worried the man of spirits would reprimand her, but all were amazed when he placed his hands gently on her upper arms, preventing her from dropping to the ground in front of him. He looked up into the tall woman’s face.

She could see only respect and gratitude for her in his eyes and was relieved. Goov released his hold on Ayla but continued studying her. His scrutiny was a little unnerving, but she could tell he was not angry.

“Goov.” The mog-ur turned his head toward Brun, who had called his name. “You followed and have found us. Broud is not here, is he?”

“No. I have left Broud’s clan too, along with my mate.”

“Did you arrive just now?” 

“No. I waited with my mate among the nearby trees, because the ceremony was about to start, and I knew I could not interrupt. We watched it. All of it.”

Brun nodded. He was thankful the mog-ur was not upset with Ayla.

“Brun, I had thought to hurry to find your group, mainly for the sake of Creb, since you did not have a mog-ur with you.” Looking at Ayla again, Goov signed, “I was wrong. This man thinks you already had a mog-ur with your group.”

Ayla raised her hands to object, but he stopped her. “This mog-ur was impressed with the funeral. It was as powerful as Iza’s, but the fact that you were doing the ceremony made it even more striking. As far as I know, there has only been one other who could match what you did today, combining the power of the spirits with great emotion to touch everyone’s mind who was present, and that was Creb. You truly honored The Mog-ur’s spirit, Ayla, and I am certain he was sent on to the next world by the burial ritual you led. What you did was much better than this mog-ur could have done.”

Ignoring the shocked looks of the others, he turned and walked to the bearskin she had discarded at the beginning of the ceremony. She had Creb’s natural flair for timing, he thought, as remembered her waiting until the perfect moment to start the burial ritual. Picking it up, he carried it to Ayla and draped it over her shoulders, after seeing her shivering slightly. “I know this was Creb’s mog-ur bearskin. It is now rightfully yours.”

Ayla was blushing furiously while trying to hide her amazement at his extraordinary praise. She was glad everyone seemed to approve of what she had done. The others were nodding their agreement with Goov’s words, despite being astounded that he was openly admitting the woman performed better than he could have.

Goov questioned her. “How did you do it, Ayla? How did you know the ritual and how could you call the spirits? I felt their presence, which means they responded to you.”

Ayla frowned as she attempted to formulate a response. “I observe everything, mog-ur, and try to remember it all. That is how I knew the ritual. As for the spirits…” Her brow furrowed. “… I do not know. It was surprising to me too.”

Goov nodded. As tired as he was, he knew he would be awake for much of the night, meditating. He needed to consult with Ursus if the Great Cave Bear would allow it. He wasn’t sure about that, though; he felt he had been a failure to his clan in his short time as their mog-ur.

Suddenly, Ayla remembered the food and motioned to everyone, “We should feast with Creb for the last time.” 

At this, the women rushed to their small feast, ready to serve the men. Ovra felt guilty she had contributed nothing, knowing Goov and she would eat from the meal that had been prepared already. The others did not mind sharing, though, since they were pleased the mog-ur and his mate had found them. 

Ayla had no man to serve, so she got food for Durc before serving herself. While setting some ptarmigan on her platter, she wondered if she would ever have a mate to serve. ‘Maybe there would be one for me among the Others’, she thought. She was ugly to the clan - and she knew she was ugly - but perhaps the Others would see her differently, especially if she looked somewhat like them. A mate… she would hold onto that distant hope for now.


	6. Chapter 6

After the feast, Ayla and Durc were sitting with Ebra, Ovra, and Uba. The women were not sure what to say to Ayla, or how to act toward her now. Brun was treating her like a man - as an equal - but there was no doubt Ayla was a woman. But a woman who had mog-ur powers, and would also hunt with the men, was certainly not in their memories. Consequently, the women were confused by her new, higher status and wished Brun would tell them how they were to show the proper respect to Ayla. They limited their discussion to the feast, the wish that there had been more food for it, and their speculations about where they would be going next. They realized this was Ayla’s journey and they all turned to her with questioning looks. After all, Brun had said they followed her. Ayla seemed lost in thought at that moment, so they declined to ask her anything.

**

Goov was sitting with Brun and Vorn, as the men finished their food. All three were still shaken by the intensity of the burial ritual they had witnessed. There had been so much change on this day, but Goov was surprised at Brun’s calm acceptance of all that had happened concerning Ayla. He then nodded to himself, convinced that Creb must have confided in his brother, maybe even telling Brun about the mog-urs’ ritual at the last Clan Gathering. It would be highly unusual to reveal such spirit-world matters to a man who was not a mog-ur or an acolyte, but he knew the two men were very close and undoubtedly discussed Ayla. Goov was aware that Creb would have been the clan’s leader, as the oldest son of the leader’s mate, but for his deformity and inability to hunt. Brun, of course, knew this only too well and had always kept his older brother close to him; he had valued Creb’s wisdom, in addition to his powerful mog-ur ways.

Returning his mind to the present, Goov said, “I was not walking with your group, but I know we have all seen much today that is unprecedented. Brun, you shocked everyone in the clan when you told Ayla to carry your spear.”

“Goov, I admit I did it partially to aggravate Broud since I was barely controlling my anger at him,” Brun replied, momentarily forgetting to use the man’s title. “But the main reason was to point out to our small group that with so few hunters, we needed Ayla’s help in getting sufficient meat. Even though Vorn actually carried my spear much of the way today, I asked Ayla to help Vorn and me to hunt.”

Goov had not expected that. Brun had asked - asked! - Ayla to hunt with the men? He glanced at Vorn, who had a fleeting pained expression cross his face.

Brun watched as Vorn’s features returned to normal and he continued, “Ayla is excellent with both tracking and hunting and we’ve seen her ability with the sling. We all know that even Zoug is amazed by it. I am also certain you have both noticed that she never returns to the cave empty-handed when she goes out to hunt. Ayla should do equally well with the spear and on hunts with the men, especially considering how fast she can probably run using those long, straight legs.”

Goov nodded, thinking about Brun’s words, and absently motioned his thoughts as they came into his mind. “I am certain Ayla can run much faster than any Clan man but is she capable of delivering a killing blow using a man’s spear? After all, she is rather slender, compared to the other women. Despite that, she is able to carry heavy loads and use her sling with great force, so she must be quite strong. She does not have a normal woman’s thicker bones and her body developed her fairly obvious muscles to compensate for that.” He paused briefly before continuing decisively. “Yes, I believe Ayla can handle a spear in a hunt, especially since she is not afraid of hunting like the other women are… like any other woman would be. Her totem has made her strong in many ways.” The very idea of a woman hunting with the men was startling to him, despite the fact that he had just decided and declared that Ayla could handle it physically.

Goov was curious: “Brun, what did Ayla say when you asked her to hunt with you?”

“She told me, ‘This woman is humbled and honored by the former leader’s words and will do everything she can to help as he has requested.’

Goov grunted in response. He had expected Ayla would agree to help with hunting, and he was pleased with her humility, though unsurprised by it.

Vorn still struggled with the concept of a woman hunting with them. “Brun, it concerns me to place a woman in a dangerous situation, especially the First Medicine Woman. I will not object to what you propose, but Ayla hunting with the men worries me. I understand why it is needed for our small group, but it is so strange for me and goes against our traditions.”

“It is strange for all of us, Vorn,” Brun offered, “but we have always known Ayla was different. After all, she is Others, despite being adopted into our clan. She excels at her womanly and motherly duties, as a medicine woman, and as a sling hunter. But her potential is greater, according to what Creb told me.”

“During the burial ritual today, we could all see part of her destiny,” Goov stated, as he looked at Brun. 

The former leader nodded his emphatic agreement, and then resolutely motioned, “I will always be grateful to the woman for what she did for my brother today.”

Goov and Vorn sat, unmoving. They had never heard a man express such appreciation about a woman before, but to Brun, no woman had ever deserved it more.

**

“Mama!” Durc exclaimed to his mother after she had lost herself in her thoughts once again. She smiled at her son and motioned for him to come closer. He grinned and sat down in her lap, relaxing into her embrace.

Ovra looked over at Ayla and decided to continue speaking with her in the same way as before. She knew Brun would instruct them all if they were required to treat her differently. “Ayla, why does Durc call you that name?” she asked the woman. Ovra had always wanted to know about the unusual name Durc used for Ayla but never asked before. “He doesn’t refer to you as mother – or even Ayla.” The others looked on expectantly, also curious.

“Durc and I have always played a game of making sounds when we are away from the cave. At first, I wanted to see if he could make all the same sounds I could. And he can! One he repeated early on was, ‘Ma-Ma.’ There was something comforting to me about that one, so we said it often. That is how it started: he associated the sound ‘Mama’ with me, and it somehow felt right. I don’t know why, though.”

Uba was thinking about all the sounds the mother and her son made. Ayla had told her that Durc was not deformed, but part-Clan and part-Others, and she believed her. Uba could easily see what her sister meant by that, but she was now struck by how Durc could make all those sounds, while the full-Clan members were only capable of producing a few. Was it his long neck, similar to Ayla’s, that enabled him to do this? Uba’s medicine-woman curiosity was engaged.

She mentioned Durc’s long neck to her sister, who looked thoughtful and then agreed with Uba. “I think you are right. Maybe his neck - or his throat - helps him make the sounds I can,” Ayla replied.

Uba continued to speak to her, “Iza told me you made many different sounds when you were found and then adopted as a young girl, but you knew no signs at all. She said you did not even realize that our people were using signs to talk to you and to one another.”

Ebra agreed. “That is correct, Uba. First, Creb and Iza had to explain to you that you should not make all the sounds you did, Ayla. Then Creb had to show you that he was making signs before he taught them to you. He remembered our clan had to do this with the Others man who stayed with us many cycles of seasons ago. That man needed to be taught to speak properly too, but Creb said you learned much faster than the Others man did.”

Ayla blushed, as she usually did whenever she was praised. “I wonder what happened to that Others man,” she mused. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide and quickly gestured, “If the Others don’t know any signs, and I was making sounds already as a young girl, then maybe all the Others make sounds as I can. That means…”

“Maybe the Others speak only with sounds!” Uba finished for her. Ayla smiled at her sister, pleased by her intuition that led her to the same conclusion.

The women thought about how strange it would be to talk with other people using only sounds. They were certain it must be very noisy in the caves of the Others.

Ayla remembered Creb telling her that he thought her people spoke with sounds. She was convinced he was right, especially now that she had thought about it logically. Her eyes pricked with tears again at the loss of the man of her hearth, but then she recalled Creb’s spirit letting her know of his pleasure with her. She closed her eyes and a small smile soon replaced the tears.

Continuing with her thoughts, Ayla wondered how she would be able to communicate with the Others when she found them. She was disappointed that she could remember almost nothing of her life before Brun’s clan found her, including how to speak with sounds. I could meditate like Creb to try to remember the speech-sounds my birth people used, she thought. If it worked and I could recall how to speak that way, it would help me when I find the Others… unless they don’t know that local language. Do the Others have an ancient language they all know as the Clan does?  
Learning to talk with sounds seemed like a daunting task, especially since she knew no one who could teach her. Nevertheless, Ayla was confident in her ability to learn when the time came.

**

Goov had just finished telling the other two men what happened at the destroyed cave after they left: Grod and Crug left with their hearths, Droog remained behind with his, Zoug and Borg stayed too, and Broud continued to cuff Oga.

Brun’s shoulders visibly slumped at the news. How could Broud be such a bad leader? Was he possessed by an evil spirit? Brun could make no response to the mog-ur’s report.

Goov continued, “Brun, now that Ayla has sent Creb’s spirit on to the next world, that obligation is no longer a burden on my mind. I am also satisfied that Ovra is safe from your mate’s son if she remains with you. But I am concerned about those left behind since Broud was growing even more irrational before I left. I failed my clan this morning by my inaction. I wish to help if I can, by returning to check on them.”

Brun looked at the young magician, feeling sorry for him. “Mog-ur, it is true you did not help, but I am uncertain anyone could have done much against Broud.”

“But I was wrong to cast the curse and then I remained silent. You spoke up, as did Vorn. I did not,” he said, hanging his head in shame.

“Goov,” Brun replied, getting the man’s attention. “I did speak my mind, but it was only after Ayla spoke to Broud with more courage than all the rest of us had.”

Goov involuntarily shivered. He knew he had set the bones correctly and had said the right words aloud. He was pleased to confirm to himself that Ayla was not even harmed by the curse, but he was uneasy about the spirit power required to reject a permanent death curse. Yes, Ayla has courage, he thought. But she also has much more than that.

Vorn spoke, “Mog-ur, I would go back to the old cave with you. If Broud is that bad, it would be better if we went there together.”

Both Brun and Goov looked at the young man with gratitude, and the mog-ur replied, “Vorn, that is a good idea. Two men would be better to face Broud.”

Turning to Goov, Brun asked, “Will you leave at sunrise, mog-ur?”

“Not as early as that. I wish to speak with Ayla in the morning before I leave. I will be meditating tonight, and I believe I will have much to discuss with her.”

Brun nodded. This had been a very eventful and tiring day.

**

Ayla was exhausted and rose to walk with Durc over to the former leader. When she reached the three seated men, she spoke directly to Brun without requesting permission, as had already become her practice. “Brun, I am very tired. If you do not need me anymore tonight, I wish to go to sleep with my son.” Since Brun was not disturbed by Ayla’s unwomanly manner, Goov accepted her new status that was now equal to a man’s. He briefly wondered if the other women should approach her differently now.

Nodding, Brun turned to the young hunter and ordered, “Vorn, you will ensure Creb’s fire is banked to continue through the night. I will tend it while you and mog-ur are gone tomorrow and we will keep it going for as long as we remain here.” The young man nodded and stood to go take care of the fire. Like the others, he did not question Brun’s right to give orders to them.

Brun’s next words surprised Goov. The mog-ur already knew the former leader’s feelings, but now Brun was gesturing them to the woman herself. “Ayla, I am grateful for all you did today, especially your sending of Creb’s spirit on to the next world.” Goov nodded in agreement. With a look of affection toward the tall medicine woman, Brun continued, “Go, Ayla. All of us, especially you, require time to recover after everything today.”

After nodding her startled acknowledgment to Brun, Ayla wearily made her way over to her pack to set up her tent. Vorn was walking back toward his tent from the graveside fire when he noticed her and made a quick motion to his mate. He was still fearful of the powers of someone who could dismiss a death curse; he wanted to impress upon the spirits that he was supportive of their favored one.

Uba obediently scurried ahead of her sister, shook out her tent, and erected it for her. Ayla gave an appreciative look to her younger sister, who responded by embracing her. They had both cared deeply for Creb as the man of their hearth. Uba was relieved the tears that had failed Ayla at Iza’s funeral were able to fall earlier today; she knew her sister needed her unusual type of emotional release. The younger woman then went back to Vorn’s tent, as Ayla and the others settled in for a well-deserved slumber - everyone except Goov, who remained awake, hopeful for a conversation with the Great Cave Bear himself.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone else had gone to sleep the previous night, Goov sat outside in the same spot he now occupied, took his drink of datura for assistance, and meditated to try to find meaning in all the overwhelming events of that day. Instead, he only found fault to assign himself.

He had wrongly obeyed a bad leader and death cursed an innocent woman, though she had had the power to reject the curse. He had also allowed that leader to intimidate him into not leading the burial rite for the greatest mog-ur who had ever lived, but the same woman later salvaged the desperate situation by conducting the funeral herself, in a stunning display of spiritual authority. Finally, before he left the cave area, he had stood by as Broud’s clan began disintegrating before his eyes, but there seemed to be no hope of reversing that process - he would soon be a mog-ur without a clan.

As a result of his perceived failures, Goov had lost confidence in himself and sought succor from the spirit world. As the dark of evening overtook the sky, he closed his eyes and allowed his training and the drink to take him where he needed to go.

[A familiar sensation came over him as he felt his mind drift away from the concerns of the body. He was in an area of nothingness and had a fleeting impression of being utterly alone, abandoned even by Ursus. He quickly realized that this feeling was caused by his thoughts of inadequacy, so he willed himself to think only about the Great Cave Bear. Instantly, his mind moved into the light and was enveloped by a sensation of calmness. He was hoping to greet Ursus but was surprised to see The Mog-ur instead. He drew strength from seeing his mentor and dared to speak to him.

“Creb! You are safe in the next world!”

“Goov, did you doubt the ability of the daughter of my hearth to send my spirit here?” Goov could see the proud gleam in Creb’s old eye.

Shaking his head, Goov signed, “I do not doubt her. But Creb, I regret setting the bones for her death curse. I should have stood up to Broud when he ordered me to curse her. I doubt I am worthy of speaking to Ursus after I complied with a demand for the undeserved death of one so highly favored. But instead of killing her, the curse seems to have made her stronger.”

“Remember that I set the bones myself for her first curse, Goov. It saddened me greatly to do it, but tradition demanded it, or so I thought. Now I know, as should you, that Clan tradition does not always provide the best answer. You are correct: she has become stronger. The death curses were tests set out by her totem for her to overcome. She is rewarded more each time she defeats another challenge.”

Goov nodded his understanding. He could learn from her refusal to give in to misery. 

Reading Goov’s thoughts, Creb told him, “Yes, you should learn from her. After all, Ayla did not allow even imposed death to dissuade her from continuing to live. Your trials with Broud have not risen to that level and yet you have already convinced yourself you are a failure as mog-ur. Remember that you can learn far more from your struggles and your failures than your successes. Goov, you may have failed in different ways, but you have not yet begun to struggle. Or to learn.”

Accepting the reproof, Goov said, “So much strangeness happened today that I am having trouble finding my way, much less being able to help guide a clan. The memories are not helping me. For this reason, I have come to the spirit world tonight.”

“That is why Ayla can adjust to the changes easier than any of you right now: she does not have the memories to rely on, so she must think of solutions that may be different. We who are Clan reflexively search the past to know what to do at all times, but we tend to be lost if a situation is new to us. I think the minds of the Others must be like Ayla’s. She does not look much to the past for answers. Instead, she creates new ways to solve problems or needs. Think of how many different skills she has learned and mastered, all without having the memories. Iza told me Ayla was able to create new medicines that were not in the memories. Ayla even came up with a new technique for using the sling that baffles even Zoug. Nobody taught her these skills. You could learn from trying this way of thinking.”

“But I am not Others. Clan are not Others.”

“No, but she can help you and try to teach you - all of you. To be able to think that way will require a very flexible Clan mind. Among those you know, these would be Brun, Uba, Durc, and you, though you will meet others in the future.” 

Goov was surprised at the inclusion of Uba in Creb’s listing. 

“Medicine women are nearly always intelligent and open-minded, especially those of Iza’s line,” Creb responded to Goov’s unstated thought. “The others from the clan will have varying degrees of success at thinking differently.”

“But how can she teach me when our minds work so differently?”

“It is simple. Ask for her advice and follow it, if you can. Observe how she thinks. If she is not with you at the time, ask yourself what she might do in that situation, even if the answer seems unusual. You know she has always had the best interests of the clan at heart, despite what Broud has spoken and done to her. Be willing to accept or even try something new. This is how the Clan can survive, at least for now, as life changes for everyone - Clan and Others. Brun started learning to listen to Ayla today; I am pleased with my brother. You already had a good idea about checking on the ones at the cave tomorrow. Perhaps Ayla already influenced you to show the same concern a medicine woman would have.” 

The younger man was taken aback at being told his idea showed a woman’s sensitivity. 

There was amusement in Creb’s lone eye at Goov’s confusion, but his demeanor was stern when he said, “Go to the cave, Goov. It is important.”

“But what will I do after I get there?”

“Were you not paying attention to me? Ask her for advice before you and Vorn go. You will also need to try to think like her while you are at the old cave since she will not be joining you.”

Goov sighed. “I am not certain I could succeed at that, but I will try. She is remarkably wise for a woman.”

“She is more than that, as you know by now. This spirit of mine was delivered quickly and pleasurably to the side of Ursus as a result of her performing the ritual. I am very proud of Ayla - tell her that. She is powerful, Goov, but she could benefit from your guidance, to learn to control her gifts.”

The young mog-ur nodded, unsure if he was ready for the challenge of teaching the powerful young woman.

“Goov, Ayla was placed in our path intentionally by Ursus. Since she had no memory of her early years as an Others child, it became our duty to teach her our ways after she was adopted. She learned well to be a good Clan woman, though it was difficult for her. But Ursus wished for her to teach us too. We learned to accept an Others as one of us, as a good and intelligent person. 

“But her totem knew Ayla needed more, so he led her to desire to hunt, even though it was against our traditions. She taught herself well while watching Zoug and became the best sling hunter of all. What can we learn from that? To accept women as hunters? Perhaps. More importantly, we can learn that we need to accept change and not instinctively fear it. Did our luck diminish after she was accepted into our clan? Did it lessen when she became the Woman Who Hunts? No, it did not either time. If anything, we enjoyed greater good luck.

“This morning, she overcame the obstacle of being permanently death cursed. Because of her achievement, she was rewarded with the ability to use the great mog-ur power within her that you saw at my funeral. Will the clan learn to accept women as mog-urs? Or will the tolerance for that only extend to Ayla? Time will tell, but the lesson should be to not fear what is different.”

Goov nodded his understanding but had another question. “Creb, how much can we change and still be Clan?”

“I am not saying that Clan should transform themselves to the point of becoming Others; that would be impossible for us, or for Others to fully become Clan. You can see that with Ayla. As I told you once before, she is the most intelligent person I have ever known. But because she is Others, even she cannot be assimilated completely into a rigid clan. The differences are too great between our two peoples. We can learn, however, that change is not necessarily something to be feared or guarded against, as I have said repeatedly to you. Changing our inflexible societies might allow Clan and Others to co-exist peacefully.”

The young mog-ur watched in rapt attention. Even in death, his mentor was still teaching him.

“But there is more. Goov, you know as well as I do Ayla’s destiny is to go to the Others. That is why she has been learning everything we can teach her before she leaves. She will need many skills, including hunting large animals, after she leaves the clan to travel with Durc and others.”

Goov thought, ‘Others? Who else will go with her besides Durc?’ 

Ignoring the question in Goov’s mind, Creb kept signing, “Brun responded well to the wishes of the Cave Lion when he said he wanted Ayla to hunt with the men. This must happen, Goov.”

Goov only nodded, not wishing to interrupt Creb. 

“For your part, you must guide Ayla in your role as mog-ur. This is vital for Ursus’ plan for her, Goov.”

“But Broud’s clan has mostly fallen apart and I have left them. I no longer have a clan for whom I can be mog-ur.”

“Do you not?” At Goov’s puzzled look, Creb explained, “Look around you. What would you call the group that has formed around Ayla and followed her from the old cave? Is it not a new clan?”

As the realization of Creb’s words sunk into his mind, Goov’s jaw dropped. His hands slowly motioned, “Then… it is Ayla’s clan!”

“Yes, but she will resist being the leader at first, due to her Clan training and her respect for Brun. He will need to lead this new clan for a short time, but it is Ayla’s clan. You will let the others know this when the time is right.”

Goov felt as if he were being handed one surprise after another. Would there be no end to the revelations about the woman?

“Goov. As I said, your role as mog-ur and guide for Ayla is very important. Ursus’ will is for her to serve as an intermediary between Clan and Others. She will teach the Others about us and someday visit the clan again and teach you about them. This is the path Ursus has set for her life: to try to bring our two peoples together. How she chooses to do this remains to be seen. Finally, you should know Ayla will be extremely powerful one day and will be well known among both Clan and Others. She will be regarded as First among all the mog-urs.”

“First among the mog-urs of the Others, Creb?”

“No, Goov. You saw my words correctly. She will be recognized as First among the mog-urs of all the peoples.”

The young man was shaken to his core by this. Ayla was already strong, even before training, but how much stronger would she become with instruction, and as she got older? First among all the mog-urs of the Clan and the Others? He could not dispute Creb’s words, especially since they were coming from the spirit world, and were no doubt sanctioned by Ursus Himself. But he was unnerved at the thought of a female mog-ur as powerful as Creb.

“Goov, she will be even more powerful than I was.”

He could not prevent the trembling that suddenly coursed through his body. What The Mog-ur’s spirit had just motioned seemed inconceivable to him. Creb was the most powerful mog-ur who had ever lived. Everyone knew that. But Goov's powerful mentor had just said that Ayla, that strange Others girl and woman, the First Medicine Woman, was to become an even stronger mog-ur than he had been. A woman would be that powerful? His shuddering had continued, but Goov knew there was probably even more for him to learn, so he struggled to regain his composure.

After giving Goov time to calm himself, Creb pulled the man’s attention back. “Goov. It is essential that her training is of the highest quality. You should also tell her that she can speak with me when she needs to, as you are doing right now. She will never have a problem entering the spirit world; she will do it with ease.”

Goov nodded and then shivered. Ursus and Creb were depending on his unproven skill as a teacher of someone with such power when he was so new and unsuccessful as a mog-ur? He wondered why the Great Cave Bear had selected him for this task; he felt wholly unqualified and unprepared.

“I mean no disrespect to you, Creb, but since her training is so important to Ursus, why did you not begin it?” He cringed inwardly, expecting a reprimand from The Mog-ur.

None was forthcoming, as Creb gently explained to Goov, “It was not my duty to do so. I knew Ayla had great potential even as a young girl when she demonstrated extraordinary ease with numbers and counting. Later, when I led her mind during the mog-urs’ ritual at the Clan Gathering, she followed me as easily as did the experienced and well-trained mog-urs who were also on the spirit journey. There was even a point during the ritual when I was no longer guiding her. She was as strong with the spirit world as the others with us - even with no training. I questioned Ursus after that, but He told me that my part of His plan for Ayla was to help teach her about the Clan. Beyond that, I was only to introduce her to my world, which I did unknowingly with the numbers and during the ritual journey to the beginnings and back again. Only in her case, as you know, she was able to travel on into the future, before returning to our time and her body.”

Goov accepted all his mentor was telling him, but he was also thinking about the woman leaving them. He wondered how much time he would have to accomplish the seemingly impossible task set out for him. “Creb, I will do as you say, but when will she go to the Others?”

“Ayla has always been a favorite of Ursus and he alone will decide when the time is right for her departure. She will know when that moment arrives, and she will tell you.”

Creb began fading from his sight after signing those last words and Goov knew his visit with The Mog-ur was coming to an end.

“Teach her, Goov… what you can… for as long as you can…”]


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn was only starting to break when Goov noticed Ayla emerge from her tent and walk away from the campsite, presumably to pass her morning water. Shortly thereafter, she came back, sat on the ground a distance away from Goov without paying him any mind, made herself comfortable on a hide she had carried with her, and closed her eyes. Amazingly, it looked to Goov as if she were beginning to meditate. He wondered when she learned to do that. Relaxing, he closed his eyes and continued his contemplations.

What did Creb mean when he said to teach her? Was he to take Ayla as his acolyte? While that would normally be a startling question, he had already prematurely referred to her as a mog-ur after the burial ritual.

According to Iza, Ayla must have come from her own line of Others medicine women, since she learned the healing magic so quickly and so well. But where did her mog-ur power come from? Was Ayla also born to a line of mog-urs? There was no way to know since she did not remember her birth family. Did her potential come from living with The Mog-ur in his hearth? No, it was more than that, since Uba was certainly no mog-ur, and she had lived there too.

Creb told him once that mog-urs were born, not trained into existence. Thus, there was no doubt in Goov’s mind that her power came directly from Ursus when she was born to the Others, though she had been unaware of it until recently. It was hidden from all of us, he reminded himself.

He opened his eyes again and stared at the woman who would one day be the most powerful and renowned mog-ur ever, according to Creb. How could he possibly teach her when he had failed his clan? However, as he reminded himself, Ursus was trusting him to provide that training to Ayla… and Creb trusted him too. Feeling a surge of confidence, he continued to observe the woman in an attempt to better understand her.

Ayla raised her hands, with her eyes still closed, and began addressing the spirit world. “Great Cave Lion, this woman is grateful for the protection her very powerful totem has always provided her, but especially yesterday when the leader called for her death. You gave this woman the strength to know that the leader could not make her die, even with a death curse set against her. This woman asks her totem to continue being on guard for her and her son and for the others who have joined her. She does not know what is to come in the time ahead for her and her traveling companions, but this woman will continue to honor the Cave Lion all her days.”

She paused for a moment before proceeding. “Great and mighty Ursus, this unworthy medicine woman hopes she did not offend the Great Cave Bear by leading the burial ritual for The Mog-ur, though she does not believe this is the case. This woman knows she did well and was able to send Creb’s spirit to you, though she does not mean to boast about it. She was only trying to do what was right and necessary, but she knows her role was highly untraditional.”

She sighed deeply before laying bare her concern. “Ursus, I am grateful to those who came with me from the old cave, but I am not sure if I am doing what is right for them. I know I am to go to the Others at the correct time since it is part of your destiny for me. But what about those who have followed me here? If you do not mind, please send me a sign that I may know what I am doing is acceptable to you.” She then rested her hands in her lap, finished with her supplications. Her eyes remained closed as she continued in her meditative state.

Goov was moved by Ayla’s heartfelt gratitude and entreaties to the Cave Lion and to Ursus, but the more informal tone in the second part of her prayer to the Great Cave Bear was shocking to him. The very familiar nature of her words indicated this was not her first time to speak to Ursus in such a manner. A Clan member who was not a mog-ur might occasionally address his or her totem, but it was done quickly to avoid contact with the spirit world. One would never speak casually to their totem, much less to the Great Bear himself, as she had just done. That he accepted it from her was evident. After all, her rewards have certainly been great. She was truly a favorite of Ursus.

He closed his eyes again since Ayla had stopped speaking to the spirits and was meditating again. Suddenly, Goov sensed a firm tug on his mind and found himself looking down at their campsite. What was happening? He felt himself being pulled away and he was now flying - like a bird! He was in awe of such power and was grateful to Ursus to be granted the opportunity to experience it. He wondered who or what was directing him since he knew he was not controlling this spirit-traveling. Before long, Goov and whoever was leading him had arrived at the clan’s old cave.

He instinctively knew what he was seeing below was real and not a dream of what was to come. He could see several tents, but nobody was awake yet, except for Zoug, who walked slowly and sat down by the central fire. His posture revealed his utter dejection and Goov wondered if Broud had become even worse. He continued watching as the other clan members slowly arose this new morning.

Abruptly, he felt an insistent pulling and heard a voice calling, “Goooooov.” He was led back to their temporary camp and soon came to himself after being given a gentle nudge back into his body. Opening his eyes, he realized the voice he had heard was female. This meant only one thing: the one in control of the spirit-flying was Ayla. 

**

Zoug had not been able to sleep much during the night. He knew well that old men often have trouble finding sleep, but this insomnia was caused by the new leader’s actions. When Droog and Broud returned from hunting earlier in the day, the toolmaker was carrying a Saiga antelope, but Broud was angry. Nobody could understand why the leader would be upset when their hunting had been successful. Droog later told Zoug and Borg that Broud was irate because he, the leader, had not gotten the kill, and blamed Droog for intentionally preventing him from being in a position to spear the animal. Zoug could only shake his head sadly at this, as he was doing again this morning.

He hoped that this day would not be worse than the previous one for them since the two men were to go hunting again. Broud wanted the clan – what was left of it – to leave the next day to search for a new cave. Zoug was despondent and wished again he had left with Brun and Ayla. With nothing else to do, he stood and built up the fire, since the women would need it soon. He did not mind making himself useful however he could.

**

When Aga, Aba, and Ona awoke, they immediately set to work making the morning meal for everyone. They knew Oga had had a difficult day yesterday, so the women did not mind making enough food for Broud’s hearth, to allow the poor woman extra time to sleep.

Broud, though, was furious when he woke up to find Oga still sleeping. He cuffed her awake and she hurried outside. The others had cringed at the loud smack when Broud had hit her, knowing all she had endured the previous day. But before she could help with the food, he stepped out, caught her eye, and gave her the signal. When he prepared to cuff her again for not moving into position quickly enough, Zoug had reached his limit. He quickly loaded a stone into his weapon and, before anyone realized what the old sling master was doing, the leader was struck on his arm. Zoug had achieved his goal of stopping Broud from hurting Oga again, but now he had incurred the leader’s wrath.

Broud looked around and saw Zoug standing there, holding his sling in his hand. “Old man, what are you doing? How dare you strike the leader? Was your mind poisoned by that ugly, insolent woman? She is dead, so stop acting like her!”

Zoug shook his head in disbelief. “Broud, do you not remember yesterday when Ayla refused to die? She is not dead!”

The leader growled but otherwise made no response. He did not wish to be reminded of the events surrounding that woman, so he changed the subject. “I barely even felt that stone, Zoug. You must be a very weak man now.”

“I did not throw the stone as hard as I could, Broud. But if you wish to feel the true power of the sling, I could ask Ayla to fire a stone at you with her full strength. You would certainly feel that – if you survived it.” 

“Now you are so useless you are hiding behind a woman – a dead woman! Leave me alone, Zoug, and don’t try to stop me from reprimanding Oga when it is obvious that she needs it.”

Emboldened, Zoug spoke out, “Broud, leave your woman alone! You have been cuffing her for no reason at all. She is a good woman. Look at her! How can she be expected to do anything for you or her sons when you have hurt her so often?”

“I have the same right as every man to discipline his mate or any woman. And as the leader, I can punish you too.” Looking at the women preparing to serve the food, he ordered, “Serve no food to the insolent old man today. Maybe hunger will teach him to know how to treat his leader.” Everyone stared in shock at the cruel words Broud had motioned.

Knowing he had nothing to lose, Zoug finally allowed his anger to explode. “You are no leader, Broud. You are a spoiled and disrespectful child! Brun was right: any of the other men of our clan would have been proud to have Ayla as the son of their hearth. I would have considered myself lucky to have been given her as my mate if I had been younger. You can starve me if you wish. I would rather die than live in your clan!”

Broud instantly flew into a rage. He grabbed his spear and began walking threateningly toward Zoug, raising the weapon as if preparing to attack the man. Zoug flung another stone at the leader, striking him in the leg this time, but it had little impact on the man’s forward progress. Droog, who had grasped his spear, stepped in front of the old man to protect him. Giving a guttural roar, the enraged leader ran the few steps directly at Droog, who merely stepped out of the way as he would a rampaging rhinoceros and watched as Broud stumbled and fell into the fire, hitting his head on one of the surrounding stones.

Everyone stopped and stared at first before Droog and Borg pulled the unconscious Broud out of the fire. They turned him over and looked at the damage he had caused to himself. The outside of his right arm was burned badly nearly the entire length of it; most of the hair was gone and the burns were frightening to look at. His right ear was also scorched and some of the hair on his head was still emitting a little smoke, which Oga quickly smothered. Equally concerning was the large lump starting to form already on his head.

None of them knew how to treat these very serious injuries, and there was no medicine woman there. The clan members could do nothing but keep vigil over the leader.

**

After allowing himself time to recover, Goov walked over to Ayla and noted her wide-open eyes and fast breathing. Though she was starting to calm herself, she looked stunned by what had happened. Goov was struggling to keep his face expressionless, though he was not sure how long he could maintain it. The experience had been exciting, maybe even more so than his manhood hunt. They had been flying through the air!

Sitting beside her, he called her name softly to get her attention, not wishing to disturb the others. She turned her head slowly toward him.

“Have you ever done that before, Ayla?”

“No, mog-ur. Never.”

“Describe it to me. I believe I was with you on that spirit journey.”

She nodded. “Yes, you were. I even called your name.”

Taking a deep breath to control his rapidly beating heart, he said, “Tell me anyway, Ayla.”

She described what happened from her perspective, which merely corroborated everything for Goov. Somehow, she had gone on a spirit-flight and had pulled him into it. 

“I don’t understand this... whatever I just did, mog-ur. It began with a similar sensation to the one I felt near the start of the burial ritual yesterday, but then it became different.”

Goov nodded at the reason for the successful funeral she had conducted: she had indeed communed with the spirit world. That she was given that ability yesterday was understandable, since Creb and the people had needed what she provided them, and the spirits obliged. But what was the purpose of today’s gift? Then it struck him. 

“Ayla, you asked Ursus for a sign.”

She looked at him in surprise. 

Goov had a guilty look on his face and explained himself. “This man was watching your prayers. I should not have done so, but I could not make myself look away. You were compelling.”

She motioned in response, “Goov, you are a man of the Clan. You owe me no explanation. I must say, though, that I do not feel any shame for addressing my totem and Ursus.”

He noted her use of his given name, rather than his title, but oddly was not upset by it. “Nor should you feel any shame. Still, I should not have been staring like a young boy. But Ayla, you requested a sign from Ursus, and I believe he gave one to you – this new ability to take a flying spirit-journey. I know of this gift from my memories, but I have not heard of anyone else who can do it.”

Ayla blushed. “Why are things always happening that bring even more attention to me?” she gestured.

“First Medicine Woman, do not be embarrassed at what has been given to you by Ursus. I am certain this is His sign for you, though it is one that cannot be placed in your amulet.” He nodded to himself and then gestured assertively to her, “Ursus is pleased with you and what you have been doing.”

Looking at Goov with some surprise due to the confidence he was suddenly showing, she thought about what he had said. She admitted to herself that it made her feel better about what had just occurred, and she was also heartened that her actions seemed to be pleasing to Ursus.

“I am grateful for your words, mog-ur, and I understand that it is a sign for me.” She then added audaciously, “And I would like to fly like that again soon!”

Goov could only stare at her. Uba was right: Ayla doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything, even something new like this. Thinking back to their adventure, he asked, “Ayla, I heard you call my name while we were spirit-flying. How did you know it was I who was with you?”

“Who else could it have been, mog-ur? I knew it could only be a man there in the spirit world, so it had to be you.”

He grunted in recognition of her statement, but motioned amusedly, “You were there, Ayla, and you are a woman.”

She frowned, as she knew she had been in the spirit world again, where only mog-urs – only men – were permitted. But Ursus gave her the ability to do it, didn’t he? Her face relaxed and she could not keep a small smile of pleasure from lifting the corners of her mouth.

Goov turned the conversation back to their spirit visit to Broud’s clan. “Why were you in such a hurry to leave the cave area, Ayla?”

“I sensed something evil about to happen. I was afraid.”

“You were afraid?” he asked skeptically. “I did not know that was possible.”

She nodded affirmatively. “I was. If something bad were going to occur, I did not think we would be able to help, since we were not in our bodies.”

He acknowledged her seemingly impossible though accurate explanation with a nod but had one more question. “Did you take any drink or herb this morning? Something that might have helped you achieve spirit-world contact, even accidentally?” He knew Ayla’s knowledge of herbs and other plants was vast.

“No, I took nothing. I only got up from my sleeping place, went out to pass my water, and sat down here to meditate.”

Goov nodded again. It was as he had thought; she was very strong indeed. Then he remembered Creb’s words: ‘She will never have a problem entering the spirit world; she will do it with ease.’ Once again, he thought about the difficult task ahead of him: teaching someone who was unknowingly more powerful than he.

Wishing to inform Ayla of what was to happen this day, he motioned, “After Vorn and Brun get back from hunting later, Vorn and I will return to the old cave to see how those who stayed behind are faring.”

“I know, Goov. I saw your conversation yesterday,” she responded cheekily, even using the man’s name again. 

Her insolence was still not bothering him. After all, she seemed to have assumed status as high as a man’s. “Do you watch everything that happens, Ayla?”

“Yes, but I only wanted to be prepared if someone decided to death-curse me again.” Though her eyes twinkled with her intended humor, she hoped Goov was not offended.

Instead, the man cringed, knowing how poorly he had acted the previous morning. He hung his head, feeling the shame he knew he deserved. Looking back up at her, he signed, “This man regrets…”

Interrupting, she spoke gently to him, “I know, Goov. You were only doing as the new leader commanded you. This woman hopes you now know that blind obedience to a bad leader hurts everyone.”

He nodded, appreciating her generous attitude. How had she become so wise? Or had she always been so? He realized that teaching her was going to be a learning opportunity for him too.

He continued informing her of the day’s events. “When I return from the old cave, I will share with you the vision I received last night. Then I will begin your training.”

She looked at him questioningly. Her mouth dropped open when he gestured, “You are to be my acolyte, Ayla.”


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone at the old cave had eaten the morning meal, including Zoug. Because Broud had not woken since hitting his head, Oga had felt safe to serve the old man who had stood up to Broud to protect her, at his own risk. 

Now, Oga was trying her best to clean Broud’s injuries on his arm and ear. Deliberately, the sling hits were not delivered with great force and left only bruises. The severe burns were horrifying to her and what she was doing was not enough, but it was all she knew how to do. The other women had all suffered at the hands and fists of Broud and were unable to muster sympathy for the leader, saving it only for his mate.

The other three men were sitting away from the women, trying to figure out what to do. The only one of them with any leadership experience was Zoug. However, it was a long time ago that he had been second-in-command and he was much older now. It was going to be difficult enough for those who were left to find another clan or even an adequate cave, but with Broud severely injured and unconscious, their situation seemed hopeless. 

Zoug’s inclination was to simply leave Broud where he was and for the rest of the clan to go on. Droog, who had no respect for the leader either, agreed that would be a satisfying solution, but both men knew they could not do that. Clan took care of Clan. Even Broud. 

Since Borg was still a young man, he added nothing to the conversation. Everything that happened since the previous day was so abnormal, he would rather allow the elders to solve it. But they had no idea of what to do, startling him. He had thought that the men, especially the older ones, always knew what to do. He could now see that was not the case. Without a leader and a mog-ur – and a medicine woman to heal Broud – they were lost.

**

Goov turned away from Ayla to watch Brun and Vorn leave to hunt, surprised they were going out even before eating. He knew he had startled the woman with his pronouncement, but he hoped she was not too frightened by it. Creb had told him he must teach her; he knew he had to obey that remarkably clear vision. When he looked back at her, he saw only a thoughtful look on her face – and no fear.

Ayla was contemplating what Goov had told her. After her initial shock, she reflected that training would be a good idea. After all, she had accidentally pulled the mog-ur into her spirit vision. He was pleased with her newly discovered ability, but she wanted to be more in control next time. Flying in the spirit world! How strange that was… and exciting! Was it really the sign she asked for, as Goov told her? It must be. He was a trained mog-ur and would know, wouldn’t he?

“Mog-ur, this woman will do her best to not disappoint you.”

He grunted his appreciation of her sentiment and swift acceptance of the situation.

All at once, she followed the thought of being an acolyte through to its logical conclusion. She – a woman – would be a mog-ur? Her eyes widened at the realization.

“Goov. When my training is complete, I will be a mog-ur of the Clan?”

He nodded.

“But Goov, I am a woman. A woman cannot be a mog-ur!”

“A woman cannot be a hunter either, but your totem disagreed with that tradition for you, and you were made a hunter. Now, Ursus himself has decreed you will be the first female mog-ur. This cannot be disputed,” he gestured decisively.

Ayla took a few deep breaths to try to regain her composure. Could this be true? But why would Ursus want me to be a mog-ur? I am just a woman. But Goov thinks I am special because Creb had told him so. And Creb would know the thoughts of the Great Cave Bear since he was now in the spirit world… where I sent him at his burial ritual. Her eyes grew wide again as she realized that what happened at the funeral and the spirit-flying were not just strange, isolated events: they were mog-ur powers from Ursus! I must have known it when those events occurred but didn’t take the time to think. Does this mean when I leave to find the Others, I would go to them already a mog-ur? Would the Others accept a woman who knew the spirit world, or would they reject me because of that? This was happening so fast!

Goov sensed she was overwhelmed, so he allowed her more time to settle her mind, while they sat in companionable silence. He thought it must be very strange for a woman to discover this about herself, especially for one trained as a Clan woman.

After a time, Ayla squared her shoulders and spoke while looking directly at the man, “I will obey Ursus, of course. I will work hard to learn as well as I can from you, Goov, and I hope to become an acceptable mog-ur in the future.”

Goov decided he would not tell her that she would become the most powerful mog-ur of all – far greater than merely acceptable. Letting her know Creb’s prophecy would give her too much information and responsibility to worry about so soon.

“You will do well, Ayla. I am honored to have been given the responsibility of training you.”

Ayla could only blush at the compliment, so she decided to shift the focus away from herself. “This woman would ask a question of the mog-ur.”

“My acolyte does not need to use formal signs when we are speaking alone,” he replied with amusement in his eyes.

She allowed a small smile to touch her lips before saying, “Did you have a chance to speak with Ursus? Last night, you said you were going to meditate.”

“You notice much, Ayla,” he gestured, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed again and looked down slightly. Was he reprimanding her for watching his conversation with Brun and Vorn?

“I know you observe everything. I am not upset,” he reassured her.

Ayla breathed a sigh of relief. 

Goov told her, “I was going to share my vision with you later, but I will tell you about it now. Yes, I meditated successfully last night and visited the spirit world. I had hoped to speak with Ursus, but that did not happen. Instead, I spoke with Creb.”

She gasped and stared at him. Mentally scolding herself for her rudeness, she nodded, urging him silently to continue.

“I expressed my surprise at seeing him there, but he was amused and asked if I had really doubted that the daughter of his hearth would be able to send his spirit on to the next world. He told me to tell you that he is very proud of you.”

Ayla’s eyes filled with tears yet again. She thought she must have had none left after the previous day, but she was wrong. She missed Creb but was excited to know he was so pleased with her in helping his spirit move on.

“Creb also wanted me to tell you that you can speak with him at any time, in the same manner I did last night. You will never have any trouble entering the spirit world, according to him. I saw for myself this morning how easy it is for you to do so.” He wished he had her gift.

She blushed again and then asked, “Then that feeling this morning… the one I also had at the beginning of Creb’s funeral… it was… entering the spirit world?”

Goov nodded affirmatively, still amazed. She really had done it that easily - without really trying. And with no datura, as he needed, or any other assistance. Doubts about accomplishing his assigned task with her threatened to overwhelm him again, but he successfully blocked them this time.

“I do not mean to seem too confident, Goov, but I think I could go to the spirit world on purpose now since I’ve been there twice and remember how everything went. Actually, I’ve been in that world three times, but the first was after I had taken the sacred root drink, at the Clan Gathering.”

“Yes, I know about that. But now you don’t even need any drink. You have been given a powerful gift, Ayla, because Ursus thinks so highly of you. Although it is easy for you to visit the spirit world, this man believes you should not do it too often, at least at first. Otherwise, your spirit may wish to remain there and not return to this world.” He looked at her, seeing the future First Mog-ur in front of him. “You are needed in this world, Ayla.”

She took a deep breath, as her emotions were nearly bursting forth. Goov’s words had touched her; she would heed the man’s warning.

Goov continued, “Creb also said I should listen to the new ideas and advice that come from your Others mind since we are and will be facing some unusual situations that are not in our Clan memories. We should try to learn new ways to handle what will happen in the future, and he said that you are able to do this easily. We can learn from you as you lead us.”

The sense of responsibility she felt being thrust on her nearly overcame her. She was only a woman. How could she presume to tell others what they should do? But Brun already allowed that of her. And being a mog-ur one day would certainly entitle her to do that. Looking back at Goov, she realized he had more to say.

“Before the vision ended, Creb assured me that you have been given a great deal of power already, Ayla. I think you will receive even more mog-ur abilities from Ursus in the future and you will need to learn to control all your gifts. I have no doubt you will do this. Creb ordered me to teach you all I can, for as long as I can. This I will do.”

He stood and left her with her own thoughts, of which he was sure she had many.

**

Brun and Vorn came back only a short time later, with a roe deer draped across Vorn’s shoulders. The former leader explained to the others that the deer was standing still, almost waiting for them, when Vorn made the kill. Brun was pleased that his brother’s first totem would show itself to them and so close to the camp. He thought it was a sign that the spirits were looking kindly upon them. He was certainly no mog-ur, but the explanation felt right to him, especially when he saw Goov nod his agreement.

While the women set to butchering the animal, Brun motioned to Goov that he wanted to speak with him. Walking away from the others, they found a private spot to talk.

“A roe deer… the day is full of signs, Brun. Creb’s spirit approves of us.”

The older man looked at Goov and nodded. “You meditated last night, mog-ur?” he questioned.

Goov nodded in turn and proceeded to describe his spirit talk with Creb. Brun gave several looks of shocked disbelief at his brother’s words relayed to him by the young mog-ur but knew they must be true and that he needed to accept them. That day had been so full of strangeness, especially about Ayla. Brun was relieved to know Goov had received confirmation from the spirit world that Creb had moved on properly, though he had not been worried about it. Ayla’s ritual was too powerful not to have been successful. 

But… Ayla is to be mog-ur’s acolyte? He sighed, knowing she had certainly proven herself yesterday with the funeral, as Goov himself had confirmed publicly. Tradition was difficult to overcome, but he couldn’t very well deny the will of the spirits. If Ursus wished for Ayla to be mog-ur, it would happen. 

After Goov’s next statement, Brun was rendered incapable of making any gestural response. The younger man had just told him the woman would one day be the most powerful of all mog-urs, even more so than Creb. Finally regaining the ability to move his hands, Brun told Goov, “If Ayla will be the greatest of the mog-urs, Ursus must think highly of our clan to trust us with her.”

Goov looked at Brun in awe. For a man who claimed to not know the ways of the spirits, the revered older leader was quite intuitive about them. “Yes. Ayla was intentionally placed in the path of the clan of Brun. This mog-ur believes you are correct about your clan raising and teaching her.”

Finally, Goov described Ayla’s spirit-flying he was pulled into. Brun was visibly shaken, especially when the mog-ur told him that he did not have the ability to do that on his own. In fact, nobody Goov knew could do what she did. He did not know if Creb had the ability because the great man never mentioned it during his training. It could have been that Creb knew Goov did not have the talent, or maybe even The Mog-ur himself could not do what the daughter of his hearth had done with ease. He also told Brun that Ayla had accomplished it with no drinks or herbs to assist her into the spirit world.

“Goov, you said Ayla used no aids to make this spirit journey, but what about you? You were with her.” 

“She has the ability to enter that world at will,” he explained, giving Brun an idea of the woman’s spirit power. “But I do not,” he admitted sadly. “Brun, the only way I could do the spirit-flying was through her. My mind was already in a meditative mog-ur state and I may still have had some the datura’s effect inside me from last night. Mostly, though, it was possible for me to travel with her because Ayla is just that strong, though she does not realize it yet. It is clear she has been given great power by Ursus and I know she already recognizes her responsibility to our clan, and to all she will meet in the future.”

The two men sat in silence for a while before Brun was able to regain control of his thoughts. “Goov, you have given me much to think about. I believe all our lives have changed – not just Ayla’s. For now, you and Vorn should go to the old cave. You said Ayla thought something bad was going to happen there. If it has, maybe you can help those people.”

Goov grunted his agreement with Brun. “We should take a medicine woman with us, in case healing magic is needed. With all that happened yesterday, it should not be Ayla. Your group had an entire day to learn to accept all the new ways involving her, but the ones left behind may already be in trouble due to Broud. It might be too traumatic for them to see Ayla not only alive but acting boldly like a man, as she is doing now. Broud would be very angry at her.”

Brun nodded. “You are wise to think of the people at the cave having trouble understanding the new Ayla. You will be an excellent mog-ur, Goov.”

Goov allowed his pleasure at the former leader’s words to be seen by the man but had a question. “Brun, this man has noticed that Ayla no longer approaches you as a woman does. Have you given her a higher status to account for this?”

“No, I have not said anything to her or anyone else about her status, but I have allowed it to be equal to a man’s. Remember that her confidence grew greatly after she survived her first death curse, though she still acted like a Clan woman. She has emerged from this death curse with great self-assurance. She stopped lowering herself to the ground and began to look me directly in the eyes even before we left the cave. As odd as her behavior is, I do not think she is trying to be disrespectful. She is… different now.”

Goov nodded his complete agreement. “Her Cave Lion has given her much confidence, which she needs with her new gifts and responsibilities. This mog-ur thinks she has received her new status from her totem – or maybe Ursus – and her mind realizes it. She is still a woman of the Clan but is now more than that.”

Brun grunted his approval of Goov’s reasoning. “I also did not care to reprimand someone strong enough to survive two death curses.” Humor twinkled in his eyes at his statement, but then he grew serious. “I know nothing of spirits, mog-ur, but I believe they were at work on behalf of the woman. Based on what you told me, Ursus wanted Ayla to live because of His plans for her.”

“The former leader is very wise. It is plain to see you were the brother of The Mog-ur. But there is something else to consider, Brun. Whenever I raise Ayla to full mog-ur status, she will be First Medicine Woman, a hunter, and a mog-ur. Her status will be extremely high when that happens.”

Brun sighed. He had not thought of that and pondered the possibility of Ayla being first-ranked medicine woman and first-ranked mog-ur at the same time. Based on Creb’s predictions, that seemed to be a certainty. He wondered, though, where she would be living when she became First Mog-ur – with the clan or with the Others.

Brun stood and Goov followed suit. Both swiftly returned to the others. Brun, accustomed to being in a position of authority, spoke to everyone. “Goov and Vorn will travel back to the old cave to check on the ones who remained behind. Uba will accompany them, in case her healing magic is needed.”

Noting Ayla’s disappointment, Goov explained, “Ayla, it is true you are First Medicine Woman, but your appearance there could be startling to them – and upsetting to Broud – especially if they have experienced a difficult time since we left. I can speak to them while we are there and let them know all the changes we have undergone.”

Ayla nodded, understanding why she couldn’t go, but still wished she could help. She knew her sister was skilled, though, and should be able to handle anything.

Goov then abruptly announced to all, “Ursus has selected an acolyte for me to begin training when I return from the old cave. It is Ayla.” 

He turned to pick up his spear and noted the looks of shock on the faces of the people as they gazed back and forth between Ayla and him. Remarkably, they were not as surprised as they would have been even two days before. Thinking about Creb’s words, he inquired of Ayla, “What is my acolyte’s advice for what we should do with the rest of Broud’s clan?”

She felt uncomfortable being asked the question in front of everyone. Fortunately, she had thought about the problem, so after only a brief hesitation she answered, “This woman thinks that if there are any sick or injured people, they should be brought here if Broud allows it.”

Brun nodded his agreement with her.

Ayla was not finished, though. “This woman also thinks that all who have been left behind at the cave should come here too. Together, we can search for a new cave for the clan, as long as the others will accept that this woman lives.”

Goov nodded his agreement with his acolyte. Her answers were given so quickly, he wondered if she had anticipated his question.

Brun also agreed with Ayla’s recommendations. Bringing everyone here would be best for all, though it was unfortunate he would not see Grod or Crug again.

Uba looked at Ayla before going to get what she would carry. She was proud of her sister, but Ayla’s signs were now as bold as a man’s when she had answered the mog-ur. She thought Ayla’s personality was becoming more like her totem, especially since the death curse that she rejected. And now she was to become a mog-ur. A female mog-ur!

Goov and Vorn had their spears ready and Uba gathered all the other supplies, along with some extra food and her otter skin bag, and they quickly set off in the direction from which they had come the previous day. Vorn had a look of worry in his eyes, not knowing what they would face, especially with Broud’s temper. He was mostly concerned for his mate’s safety but knew that Goov could help him protect her. 

**

The women at the cave had finished processing the meat from the Saiga and had refilled the waterbags after giving the men their drinks and before having some water themselves. Everyone had been overcome by lassitude after the initial panic caused by having no direction from a leader, no intercession from a mog-ur, and no healing from a medicine woman.

They also had no fire, since dragging Broud out of theirs had smothered the flames and no one had thought to have a live coal ready. Grod, Crug, and Vorn were gone, as was their possibility of a quick fire. Droog had assigned Borg the task of starting a fire with the more tedious friction-based method.

They all wondered how long they would be able to keep themselves going as a clan without any leadership, spiritual or otherwise? And what would they do about Broud? For now, they could think of little else but waiting to see if he would die or not. So they remained, not knowing their fate.


	10. Chapter 10

The weather had suddenly turned cooler and threatened rain, which hurried Goov and Vorn. Uba struggled to keep up with their faster pace since she was transporting the supplies for three people. Fortunately, they were all traveling without too many provisions beyond what they might need for the remaining clan members. After stopping briefly for Uba to distribute traveling cakes and water, they were nearing the old cave. Remembering Broud’s fury, Uba was fearful of what could be in store for them when they arrived.

When they reached an area that was out of sight of the cave but still close by, Vorn motioned toward a place for his mate to hide. He told her the mog-ur and he would continue to the cave to learn about the situation there before coming back for her. Uba readily acquiesced to his command and settled into her concealed spot. As they walked away, she sent a quick thought to her totem to protect them and to keep her safe.

**

Everyone was sitting nearly motionless around the fire Borg had started, drawing warmth from the flames. Even the women were idle now – a marked contrast to their normal lives. The only exception was Oga, who would get up from time to time to clean her mate’s wounds and attempt to cool him with more water, thinking he must be hot after burning himself so badly. Her sons Brac and Grev were sitting with Groob on the opposite side of the fire. Brac did not want to be anywhere near the crazed man of his hearth and Grev stayed with his older brother. Oga despaired. If Broud died, what would become of her and her sons? Would she be passed from hearth to hearth, until her oldest son became a man and could take her in? Would all of them even live that long?

The others had similarly dark thoughts, with the men feeling resentment toward their deranged leader. Yes, Broud was severely injured, but he brought it on himself with his uncontrolled anger. In fact, all the misfortune that had befallen them had been the result of Broud’s lack of restraint since he became leader. The discipline of one’s emotions was essential for a man of the Clan – and even more so for a leader. That the rampageous behavior was exhibited by the son of the mate of Brun - the most honorable Clan leader of all - was nearly inconceivable.

Suddenly, Borg jumped up and grabbed his spear. He had heard a sound coming from just north of the cave. Droog saw Borg quickly assume a wary posture and picked up his spear too. They stood in front of the others, prepared to face whatever threat may have come their way.

Surprise and then relief filled them as they saw the two men who had appeared unexpectedly. It was hard to imagine that so little time had passed since the tempestuous events unfolded.

“Goov. Vorn. You… here… cave … returned…” Borg was fumbling for words in his excitement at seeing the two men again but soon held his hands stationary after a look from Droog.

Goov spoke, “Droog. Borg. What has happened here? Is it safe for us? I see the leader did not come out to greet us.” 

Droog responded, “Broud has suffered great injuries and I think he has the sleeping sickness. I am no medicine woman, but Broud has not woken since he hit his head yesterday. Also, his burns look serious to me.”

Goov looked at Vorn. The other man immediately turned and ran to retrieve his mate, who was still hiding where he left her. The two of them hurried back and Droog took the medicine woman over to Broud.

Everyone was shocked to see the men and Uba. They had thought they would never lay eyes upon them again after they had left with Brun. All were curious as to what had transpired with Ayla, but they would wait for the mog-ur to let them know.

Zoug was not as patient as the others, though, and gestured his curiosity with a simple question: “Mog-ur, Ayla lives?”

Goov sighed, not wanting to tell too much yet. “Yes, the first-ranked medicine woman is alive and doing very well. There is much to tell, but I wish to hear about events here. We will all wait for Uba to assess Broud’s injuries first.”

Zoug nodded his acceptance and felt relief at the news about Ayla. He and the others were reminded again of the strange events of the day before and how Ayla had somehow – impossibly – defeated a death curse. Goov was right, though. It was wise to wait until everyone could focus their attention on the stories.

**

Uba examined Broud, noticing his badly burned arm and ear. She was very concerned when she saw the large lump on his head, knowing he had not woken since the day before.

Oga was nervous, wringing her hands and looking terrified. Uba wondered why the leader’s mate was showing so much more intense fear than she would expect, so she questioned her.

“Oga, what happened to Broud?”

“He was so angry with everyone and then he started arguing with Zoug when…”

With a quick gesture, Uba interrupted the other woman. “I do not need to know any of that. What happened to him to cause the injuries? Did he fall? Or did someone strike him?”

“Broud stumbled and fell into the fire. Droog and Borg pulled him out, but we could see his arm and ear had been burned, and his head had landed hard on one of the stones. He fell asleep right away and won’t wake up!”

“Calm down, Oga. I know you are upset, but I will deal with this the best I can. I need you to tell me everything you did to try to help him.” 

At this, Oga began trembling. 

“Why are you so afraid, Oga? Did you hurt Broud?”

Oga looked horrified at Uba’s question. “No! But I have tried to help his injuries the best I could. I know I do not have any memories of healing magic, but I tried. Broud will be so angry at me if I have done something that was not good enough for him.”

Now that she knew the source of the woman’s fear, Uba attempted to soothe her. She pulled out her medicine bag so she could quickly concoct a strong calming tea, while she spoke. “Oga, I am not mad at you. Nobody will be. I am sure you did as well as anyone who is not a medicine woman. Now, tell me what you did. I must know so I can determine how to proceed with Broud’s treatment.” The last was delivered with sharper gestures, to impart her seriousness to Oga.

“I tried to clean the burns and keep him cool.”

“What did you use? These rabbit furs?”

While she watched the woman’s responses to her persistent questioning, Uba was already cleaning small bits of debris out of the badly burned arm. Evil spirits could easily enter Broud at these places and it looked as though they had done so already.

Uba continued working with Oga’s assistance since the woman needed something to do with herself. The tea Uba had brewed for her was beginning to take effect. Oga no longer looked quite as terrified of what her mate’s reaction might be if he woke up.

When Uba was finished with her ministrations to the unconscious leader, she wearily walked over to Goov and sat in front of him. He tapped her shoulder immediately, not wanting the tired woman to wait.

“Mog-ur, the leader’s injuries are severe. His right arm was badly burned, and I can already see signs of evil spirits. I am doing everything I can to get rid of them, but I do not know if I will be successful. If the arm gets bad enough, I may have to take it, but I want my sister to look at Broud before that happens.”

Everyone winced at what she said; they were all watching discreetly to find out the diagnosis. Not only was amputation an awful outcome for anyone, but this might also be done to the man’s primary hunting arm if it became necessary.

“I am also very concerned about the lump on his head, especially since he has been sleeping since he received it. Nobody knows much about the sleeping sickness, and the results can vary. Broud could wake up and return to normal. He may wake up and have lost all or some of his memory. Or he might never wake up and instead die from hunger.” She delivered all these possibilities with the matter-of-fact honesty of a Clan medicine woman. 

Goov nodded and attempted to think of a way to deal with Broud’s situation. Finally coming up with an idea when he tried to imagine what Ayla would say, he asked, “Can he be moved, Uba? Can it be done safely?”

Looking at the mog-ur with some surprise, she answered, “Yes, but it would need to be done very carefully.”

Goov grunted, dismissing her so she could tend again to Broud. He settled back into a seated position, thinking about what they needed to do. Ayla was right – they needed to bring all the people to Brun and the others. He could see that, while Broud slept, those left behind at the cave had fallen into an uncharacteristic malaise: they were directionless without a leader, which he knew was the way of the Clan. He wished for a mind like Ayla’s to help with this problem. How would they accomplish transporting Broud? He was very ill and may not survive, but they could not leave him behind. 

“Uba.”

She scurried over to the mog-ur, who stood up and tapped her shoulder as soon as she arrived in front of him.

“Is it possible for Broud to be carried? All the way to where Brun and the others are camped?”

After considering his question, Uba responded, “Yes, mog-ur, but I will need to wrap his arm and head carefully and tie his arm to his body first. Whoever carries him must be very cautious of not jarring him at all. I do not wish to lose the patient.” Feeling some of Ayla’s boldness enter her, she added, “Even if it is only Broud.”

Goov looked at Uba with a quirked eyebrow, but it was his only response to her final statement. “Uba, look after Oga; she seems to have many new bruises. After you are finished with her, tell the women to prepare a meal for us all.”

She hurried off to obey the mog-ur’s order, surprised at his lack of response to her insolent comment about Broud but gave it no more thought. She had already noticed Oga did not seem to have any broken bones – this time. Willow bark tea and a poultice for her black eye were all she could do for her.

**

Ayla approached the former leader. “Brun, so much has happened to me lately. With your permission, I would go hunting. Perhaps I can find something for our evening meal. I should leave now since it might rain soon.”

Creb and Iza had told Brun that Ayla sometimes went out to be by herself and think. He did not know why she needed to be alone so much in the past but knew she had much to think about now. Because she could take care of herself away from the campsite, he agreed readily to her request, though he would not have refused her.

Not wishing to burden the other women with watching Durc, she decided to take him with her. Leaving the camp as fast as he could walk, she took in her surroundings as she usually did, instructing her son by pointing out plants as well as animal tracks. As she moved quietly after urging him to do the same, she allowed her jumbled thoughts to roam freely through her mind. Life was certainly different now, she mused, amazed at how well everyone seemed to be tolerating her new status. She was surprised that she was adapting to her new life so quickly, but she had faced an evil leader and death and had defied them both. That had certainly given her much more self-confidence.

Sensing something in front of her, Ayla paused, motioning Durc to stop and remain silent. Her sling was already in her hand and she looked carefully for what had caught her attention. There. A pair of rabbits, trying to remain perfectly still. But she had seen them, and nearly instantly, there were two dead rabbits that would be good eating for Brun and the others later. Frowning, she remembered that Goov, Vorn, and Uba might be back, probably with others, by the end of the day and they would all need more food than this. Tying the two animals to her wrap thong, Ayla took Durc’s hand again and continued walking, looking for more meat.

**

Ebra positioned herself in front of her mate, who promptly tapped her shoulder before she began dropping down. “Brun, I noticed Ayla went out to hunt.” She shivered, wondering how the medicine woman could enjoy hunting. “This woman wishes to go with Ovra to collect some plants to build up our food stores if my mate approves.”

“I will go with you and mog-ur’s mate to guard both of you, Ebra. You do not know this area, and I wish for you to remain safe under my protection.”

Ebra nodded in gratitude to her mate. He was always kind to her, even though he was dealing with so much, taking on the task of leading this group for now. 

Ovra had seen Ebra asking her mate for permission and held two gathering baskets in her hands when the other woman came over to her. Nodding gratefully, Ebra walked with Ovra over to where Brun was waiting and the three set off so the women could gather for their needs.

As they walked, Ebra’s mind was busy. She was thinking once again about her son and could not help but feel guilty for how Broud turned out: the worst leader ever. When he was young and she realized he would be her only son, she knew she spoiled him instead of correcting him more often, as the other mothers did with their children. Did that cause him to be so cruel, especially to Ayla and Oga? 

Broud acted just like Iza’s former mate, a very brutal man, who relieved his needs with me several times before Broud was born. Was it his totem and not Brun’s that defeated mine? I wish I could ask someone about this, but I don’t think a man would listen to me. Goov has always been good to all the women, but he is still a man. 

Ayla! She is now acolyte. I could talk to her! A woman with mog-ur powers is so strange, but I think she would listen to my questions and maybe she could help me understand my son.

**

After telling the others to remain sitting around the fire after their meal, Goov stood in front of them and thought again of how to explain all the events to these people. He had decided to tell them everything except for the spirit traveling, which would be reserved information for the men. Brun and those who traveled with him already knew what had occurred up to his acolyte announcement about Ayla; those who had remained behind deserved to know too. Before he began his story, he wished to have complete knowledge of what happened at the cave after he left. “There is much to tell you, but I must know what happened here yesterday and today. Droog, will you inform this mog-ur?”

The toolmaker related all the incidents, stunning the three returnees with the magnitude of Broud’s rage. Oga was hiding her face in shame at the account of her mate’s manic behavior. She knew his lack of control was not her fault, but could not help feeling somewhat responsible, that maybe if she had been a better mate, he would not have done what he did. Broud always blamed Ayla for most of his supposed woes, but according to him, Oga bore responsibility for all the others. 

Then it was time to give the news about those who had left, but Goov had not been with Brun’s group for their journey. He motioned to Vorn to tell what happened.

Vorn was nervous. He was not a mog-ur or leader and was unaccustomed to speaking in front of everyone like this. The people could sense this but were eager to find out what had happened with the woman who refused to die and those who followed her. Vorn knew that he needed to do as the mog-ur ordered, so he prepared himself. 

With hesitant signs at first, he told of Ayla, who was very much alive, carrying Brun’s spear when they left the cave. They had seen this yesterday, of course, but it was still very strange that Brun would order this of Ayla. When he divulged Brun’s request of Ayla to hunt with the men, they were all stunned. The men especially were disturbed by this unforeseen development that grew from the woman carrying the spear. What was happening with Brun? Hands were in constant motion, with everyone expressing their incredulity at what they were seeing from the hunter. For his part, Vorn stood still, waiting for the signing to stop, so he could tell the rest of his tale.

Goov gave a quick gesture to stop the side conversations, adding, “There is much more you need to see.” At this, nobody moved. They were unable to imagine any more strangeness than they had already seen and been told. 

Vorn took the opportunity to continue. He said that he had held Brun’s spear most of their walk. He told about Brun carrying Creb’s body the entire way, insisting to Vorn that it was his duty to do so. He also mentioned Ayla casually killing the three ptarmigans as she walked, barely breaking her stride, even with the load on her back. Everyone nodded; many had seen her uncanny skill with the sling before and all knew of it. He then conveyed the woman’s strong insistence on stopping to take care of Creb’s burial, expressing her concern to Brun himself. The former leader agreed, and preparations began, though they had wondered what kind of funeral could be given to the greatest of all magicians, with no mog-ur present.

Goov then signed to Vorn that he would now continue the story and Vorn gratefully sat down. It was time to tell about the burial ritual that shook the mog-ur’s understanding of Clan traditions – even more than Ayla becoming the Woman Who Hunts – and Goov knew he was the one who needed to tell about this event.

Goov thought it necessary to go into great detail to ensure everyone fully understood all he would tell them, so he told of the hurried trek he took with his mate to catch up with Brun’s group. He explained that he was very concerned he had not been able to conduct the funeral for Creb since Broud had not allowed it. There were nods at this; they remembered Broud’s irrational refusal. Goov had known that Creb needed to be buried very soon, but the group that left with Brun and Ayla had no mog-ur to perform the burial ritual.

Pausing to gather himself, he told everything he and the others had witnessed of Ayla performing the funeral. Noticing the utter shock on the faces of his listeners, he nodded and let them know that he had been astounded too. Despite being a woman and untrained, Ayla had conducted a ceremony that truly honored the great mog-ur, one that was as powerful as Creb would have conducted. Goov admitted once again that he could not have done so well.

Seeing the wide-open mouths and eyes, as well as the completely still hands, Goov knew he should stop to let all the new information be absorbed by their minds. Starting on their journey to Brun and Ayla would allow everyone time to ponder these revelations. 

“There is more to tell, but we will start walking now. I will describe the rest of the events later. It is important for you to know all this before we get to Ayla and the others.”

Since Goov had mentioned Ayla’s name so prominently, the people knew what was yet to be revealed also had to do with the First Medicine Woman. But what else could there possibly be? 

Being the highest-ranking man present, Goov ordered all the supplies to be packed and he organized a rotation for the three men to carry Broud; he did not want to bother the older Zoug with the task. Within a very short time, they were ready. The group took off at his gesture, with Goov handling the first shift of lugging the leader’s limp and unresponsive body. At their mog-ur’s request, Vorn led them all since he also knew the way.


	11. Chapter 11

The sky was growing darker and the wind had picked up. Brun, Ebra, and Ovra had just hurried back to the camp when they saw Ayla returning, holding Durc’s hand, with a deer draped across her shoulders and two rabbits tied to the thong around her waist. Does the woman never miss with her sling? Brun wondered while shaking his head. As she drew near, he noted the two closely spaced hits to the deer’s head and nodded in appreciation of Ayla’s enviable accuracy. He would instruct her in using the spear after the others returned, to fulfill his promise; he thought she would probably learn very quickly when he did so. It would have to wait, though, since he could not leave Ebra and Ovra - and Durc - alone without protection.

“Ayla, you were successful,” Brun stated simply, giving a quick motion to Ebra and Ovra to start butchering the meat. Ovra shook her head in wonder at Ayla’s bounty. She liked the tall woman but could not understand her intense motivation to hunt. Ayla’s totem was very strong indeed since she not only hunted but was as good as any of the men, if not better. Ovra would never express that thought within sight of the men, although she supposed they probably already knew.

Durc, on the other hand, was smiling at his mother, something the two of them usually only did when they were alone. He knew it bothered some of the other clan members and tried not to do it around them too often. He could not repress it now, especially since Broud wasn’t there. His mother was the best hunter! Ayla could not resist grinning back at him when she saw her young son’s smile. The others chose to ignore the strange grimaces the two made to one another, though they were becoming more accustomed to them and knew they signified their happiness.

Just then, the rain started, and they retreated into their tents, after covering the animals. The butchering could wait a little while, especially since the rain did not look like it would last a long time.

**

When Goov decided to rest in a copse of trees, the women dropped their loads to relax as best they could. It was now raining, making everyone uncomfortable, but at least most of the precipitation was blocked from pouring on them. Waterbags were refilled and drinks were had before they settled around the mog-ur again, knowing he had more to tell them.

He briefly related his vision with Creb. Not wanting to reveal too many of the details of spirit-world encounters, Goov related only four items that came directly from Creb. The first was that Ayla had been successful in sending The Mog-ur’s spirit to the next world, which Creb had confirmed himself. Everyone was relieved to learn this. Second, change was necessary for the Clan to continue and to thrive; Ayla’s advice should be requested and followed for this to happen. Next, Ayla was to learn to hunt with the men, since it would be a necessary skill for her. Finally, he was firmly told by Creb that he should teach Ayla all he could. As a result, she was now his acolyte. 

Each of these revelations was a shock for them. Vorn and Uba knew Brun had asked Ayla to hunt, and that Goov was taking Ayla as his acolyte. They also had the advantage of the funeral’s impact on them to accept that Creb had surely been sent off properly. But asking Ayla - a woman - for advice and following it? That was the same as a woman ordering a man to do something, and the man obeying. It was unthinkable for Clan, but the mog-ur had heard the command from Creb, who was surely telling the wishes of Ursus. How could any of them ignore that? 

And Ayla was now Goov’s acolyte and would be mog-ur someday! How much more would there be to learn about her? And how was it possible for a woman to be a mother, medicine woman, hunter, and acolyte, all at the same time?

Goov thought the latest information he had shared with them had surely added to their disorientation, so he ended his narrative for now. The rain was still coming down, so he motioned for them to rest; they would continue their walking later.

Uba’s thoughts wandered to Broud, who was lying nearby - to her displeasure. She was concerned with his possible reaction toward Ayla and her new status if he woke from his sleeping sickness. For a brief moment, she hoped he would not recover. Mentally scolding herself for an unbecoming attitude for a medicine woman, especially one of Iza’s line, she would simply hope that everything worked out well for her sister. After all, Ayla had stood up to the angry man before and defeated him. Nodding her head, she knew that her older sister could do it again. As far as she was concerned, Ayla could do anything. Feeling more relaxed now and relieved from some of her worries, she drifted off into sleep, under the hypnotic spell of the falling rain.

Aba sat close to Aga, to bolster her own courage. She thanked her totem that her daughter had her mate Droog with her. Sadly, she did not have a mate of her own and was fearful of how all the changes would affect her. Looking at Zoug, Aga realized he was even more alone than she was since he did not even have a hearth anymore. In truth, none of them had a hearth now. Zoug had been living with Grod in their old cave, but when he chose not to travel with Grod, he was left alone. Being a man, though, he was probably not frightened like she was. Zoug had not been interested in a mate for many years and she doubted he would want her anyway. Aba hoped she and Zoug would do well during all their travels they were certain to undertake to find a new cave. Neither was young anymore.

Aga knew her mother was upset by all the rapid changes. But soon, they would see Brun and the others again... and Ayla. Simultaneously shivering and shaking her head, Aga marveled at how the strange woman could have defeated the death curse. But listening to Goov’s story, she thought she understood: Ayla was actually mog-ur! And a very strong one. Even though Goov was taking her as his acolyte, his gestures revealed that he thought Ayla was already more powerful than he was. How did none of them realize her true nature during all those years she had been with them? Did Creb know about her while he was alive? Maybe even Ayla did not know she had that power until she rejected the curse. Aga knew she was thinking spirit-world thoughts a woman should not but could not stop herself. It seemed to her that their future was somehow tied to Ayla. As their past was.

Aga would never forget how, despite being only a girl, Ayla jumped in the sea and risked her own life to save Ona from drowning. Aga would always be grateful to the woman. But she now wondered if Ayla was so powerful, with her mog-ur powers, that she could save all of them – their entire clan – after what Broud had done? Aga was hopeful this could happen and prayed to her totem for it. She even included a petition that she might become pregnant again, despite her slightly older age. She would even wish for a daughter this time, one who could be named for Ayla. Droog had promised he would do this in gratitude for saving Ona. Aga could not fall asleep while the pleasant thoughts of hopefully carrying another baby to life were in her mind, so she sat still, pleased to be in the presence of her strong mate. Conscious of her mother’s trembling, she reached for her and hugged her tightly.

Oga was excited she would get to see Ayla again - the woman who had faced Broud so fearlessly. She remembered when Ayla was new to the clan. The Others girl had recovered from her cave lion attack, but who had ever heard of someone surviving something like that? Was Ursus protecting her even back then? The two of them helped to carry wood together and became friends. Sadly, it didn’t last long when she became enamored of Broud and foolishly gave him all her attention. And when Ayla’s totem revelation happened at Broud’s manhood feast, he had started hating the yellow-haired girl and forbade Oga to act friendly toward her, though she did nurse Durc later when Ayla lost her milk. Who knew that skinny Others girl would grow up to be an acolyte and soon a mog-ur? Oga had thrown away her friendship with Ayla, a good woman - a woman who was not even afraid of Broud. Maybe Uba was right about her sister, that she wasn’t afraid of anything. Oga knew she needed to be Ayla’s friend again and would do that. She did worry about what Broud’s reaction would be if he recovered and learned everything about the tall woman. Subconsciously, though, she knew that Ayla could protect her from Broud. She would protect all of them.

As can happen in early spring, the rain suddenly stopped. Goov could see that the ground ahead would be wet and the air very humid, but none of that could not be helped. He thought their foot coverings should keep them relatively dry. Uba had packed enough food for everyone to have some more, but it was not a great amount. It would suffice until they reached the others, so they ate quickly before Goov motioned for everyone to prepare to continue their journey, though it would be somewhat late before they arrived at the campsite. As they settled again into their walking pace, with another of the men carrying the still-unconscious Broud, their minds were full of many new thoughts battling with the established and comfortable Clan ways. 

**

Anticipating their arrival at the site, Goov was now leading the group approaching Brun’s camp. Everyone was looking forward to settling in and being with the others again. So much had happened in a very short amount of time and they craved the familiarity of being with ones they knew.

Borg was taking a turn carrying Broud and was looking forward to being able to set the dishonorable leader down. He looked back at Ona and wondered again why he thought about his mate so often? It was not considered proper for a man to be that concerned with a woman, but he could not seem to help it. He had been worried about her with their future being unknown, but now there seemed to be hope. Getting back to the comfort of Brun’s wisdom would make their lives better again, he knew.

But what of all the news of Ayla? Borg knew he was very grateful to the woman. Ona had told him that Ayla carried a piece of her spirit, since saving Ona’s life had happened before she became their medicine woman. She also told him that Droog planned to name his mate’s daughter Ayla after the medicine woman if Aga gave birth to another girl. Borg thought it would be confusing having two females with the same name in the clan, but the younger one should be a normal Clan female, as opposed to the Ayla they all knew now.

The First Medicine Woman was certainly strange, far different from any other woman. This was now even more the case with what Goov had told them, but he still thought she was a good woman and did what was best for the clan, despite what Broud said. But her connection to mog-ur knowledge and the spirit world was as startling to Borg as he knew it was to the others, and he could not prevent a shiver as he could see her waiting ahead of them with Brun by their large central fire, situated at his side as a mog-ur would be. She even looked different now – more so than she usually did. She was standing up straight and looking out at their incoming group like a man would, but she was taller than anyone he had ever seen before, easily perceived since she was not in her normal womanly slouch. He assumed her new status as acolyte gave her the right to act more like a man and that Brun approved. With mixed feelings, he and the others approached the camp.

**

Brun had asked Ayla to stand next to him to greet the people. Even though it would be unexpected to have a woman at his side in this situation, he thought it would reinforce her new status with the clan, something with which even he was still struggling in his mind, despite Ursus’ will. The weight of many generations of memories provided much resistance to these new ways, especially when they were embodied in one person. He knew those approaching would easily detect the additional status she now had, through her position next to the leader and the confident stances of both.

Goov, though, was less surprised than the others, since he had personally experienced Creb’s words. He nodded his approval at what the old leader had accomplished with the simple act of placing Ayla at his side. Brun must have also encouraged her to stand up, due to her new status. Goov had forgotten how tall she was - she towered over the former leader. Brun’s mental acuity at influencing – and leading – the clan in such a subtle way was impressive to Goov. As such, it was difficult to imagine that Broud had not learned anything from such a great leader, but he had certainly proven that he was exceptionally disastrous in the short time he had led the clan.

Brun spoke first. “Goov, you have brought everyone here?”

“Yes, Brun, these are all who are left, as my acolyte suggested I do. You already know that Grod and Crug left with their hearths to find another cave that would accept them.”

Brun was again saddened by the departure of the two men, but understood, having chosen a drastic response himself to the new leader’s behavior. At Brun’s quick motion, Ovra, Ebra, and the arriving women quickly served the food. It had been a very long day.

Ayla had already noticed Broud’s body being carried and rushed off to help her sister situate the man on the ground. Uba explained to Ayla all she knew about what had caused the injuries and everything she had done to help Broud. Ayla could see that the burns looked bad but knew Uba’s treatment was the best that could be done for them.

“Uba, this lump on his head concerns me. The swelling could be only on the outside of his skull, which wouldn’t be serious, as long as it goes down soon. Or it might be his brain swelling. If so, that could be a severe problem. Do your memories tell you what to do if it turns out to be his brain?”

Uba searched her memories for what to do in that case, her eyes taking on a faraway look. Finally, her gaze returned to normal; she had the answer. “There is a way of drilling a hole in the skull to get rid of the blood that can build up inside.”

“Yes, that is what I was thinking would be the only way to relieve the pressure.”

“Ayla! Sometimes I think you ask me to search my memories for your healing questions when you already know the answers. Are you just testing me when you do that?”

Ayla’s eyes lit up in amusement. “This woman supposes that you might never know the answer to that question!”

Uba could only shake her head, but her eyes showed her pleasure at being with her sister. She was extremely gratified Ayla was so strong as to defeat death. “You really are the best medicine woman, Ayla, even though you are so strange.”

Ayla couldn’t help smiling now and even laughed quietly, something she hadn’t done in a while. Uba was accustomed to her sister’s eccentricities and was glad to cause Ayla to be so happy. Ayla looked at her younger sister with affection but soon returned to the seriousness of their healing work. “Uba, has the lump on his head grown any larger?”

“No, it has stayed the same size.”

“Then I think we can wait a little longer before making a decision. Maybe the swelling will go down by itself. Even if it does, I wonder if he will suffer any effects. From what you said, his head hit the stone very hard.”

“That is what Oga and the others told me.”

“If he recovers and his personality has changed, the sleeping sickness may have affected him, or the hard hit might be even more of a factor by itself.”

Uba nodded her agreement.

Finishing her examination of Broud, Ayla could find no faults or omissions in Uba’s care of his injuries. Moreover, she knew there was little else they could do now other than continue to treat his burns and to keep watching his head.

After the two medicine women had arrived at their joint prognosis, Oga and Ebra quickly set up a tent for Broud at Ayla’s direction. Carefully picking him up, Ayla and Uba laid him on a hide inside the tent.

Then they walked directly to Brun, who was standing by the fire, having just finished his food. Uba lowered herself to the ground, but Ayla remained standing in front of Brun and informed him of the situation with Ebra’s son. Brun tapped Uba’s shoulder while he watched Ayla’s signing. Uba knew Ayla’s status had risen but was surprised at how well-adjusted both Brun and Ayla were with the change already. After Uba rose back to her feet, Brun turned to go speak with Goov. Ayla and Uba were finally able to get some food, which Oga served to them.

The rest of the clan had furtively watched what had just transpired, amazed at the exchange. Witnessing Brun and Ayla converse as equals was confirmation of all they had been told by their mog-ur. However, it was disconcerting for them to see one of their oldest traditions – that of male and female interaction – turned on its head.

Goov looked at the old leader approaching him and commented on the recently butchered animals. “Brun, I see you were busy hunting today; your skill is still impressive. The extra meat will help feed us all. You allowed Ayla to guard the women and Durc while you hunted?”

The old leader’s eyes shone with amusement as he corrected Goov. “Ayla is the one who hunted the rabbits and the deer with her sling while I guarded the other two women. She even had Durc with her while she made the kills.”

The mog-ur grunted his admiration of her hunting prowess. Brun then left to tell Ebra the news about Broud’s condition.

As the other tents were set up, Goov took Ovra aside to let her know about Creb’s directives concerning Ayla. Everyone needed to know.

**

As dusk descended, all the men were gathered a short distance away, but still within sight of the camp. In great detail, Goov described his spirit-flying with Ayla earlier that morning. The other men – besides Brun, who already knew – were dumbfounded. This was especially so when Goov told them that he, taught by the greatest magician of all time, was incapable of doing what this untrained woman had done. She even had the power to lead him on this, her first-ever spirit journey, and had done it all unaided by any drink.

After everyone sat motionless for a long time, thinking of the implications of such a powerful woman in their clan, the old sling master finally shifted in his position. “Zoug would speak.”

Brun nodded.

“Brun, Goov, what do you wish of us? Surely, we cannot interfere with Ursus’ wishes about acolytes, especially if they involve the woman Ayla. She seems to be very strong with mog-ur ability, based on everything we have been told. We men know nothing of the spirits, except they favor her greatly.”

Brun responded. “Zoug, you are correct. A mog-ur alone decides who shall be an acolyte. While I know that our mog-ur is attuned to the Cave Bear’s wishes, this situation with Ayla is outside Clan tradition and would normally be forbidden if it were not for Ursus himself insisting on it. This is why I asked Goov to let you know everything that occurred.” He mentally chastised himself for forgetting yet again to refer to Goov as mog-ur.

Goov was unconcerned with Brun’s breach of Clan protocol. He only nodded and then continued where Brun had left off. “It is true I am not seeking your input since the choice of my acolyte actually belonged to Ursus, who then communicated it to me through Creb. I assure you His will was too clear for me to ignore. Creb’s words about Ayla have already been told to you, and I just now described her spirit-flying to let you know that Ayla already has great power and is most worthy of being an acolyte and eventually mog-ur of the Clan. You are right, Zoug. She is highly favored by Ursus and the other spirits.

“I know this is strange for all of you, but I ask you to spend time searching your most ancient memories, from the days before the Clan was really the Clan, as I have done, and as Creb did when he made Ayla the Woman Who Hunts. As you will discover, those memories include women who hunted, others who spoke with the spirits and even female spirits. You will see that Ayla, despite current traditions, was actually following the very oldest ways by becoming a hunter. She will also follow them by training to be a mog-ur, which I know she will accomplish in a much shorter time than any of us can imagine. Her new position within the clan is unexpected for her too, and all of us must accept this new role the spirits have decreed for her, despite how different it may be. Ursus has great plans for her. It is now my duty, and the clan’s, to help prepare her for those.”

After allowing time for the men to regain their composure from the mog-ur’s prophetic words, Brun dismissed the meeting. He, too, was shaken by Goov’s predictions and it was time for everyone to go to sleep.

**

The next morning, Ayla and Uba again checked on Broud. Both were growing concerned that he had not awakened yet, which meant he was not able to eat anything. At their suggestion, Oga was again dribbling water into his mouth. He swallowed it automatically, which seemed to be a good sign, but that was all the nourishment he was taking in. They were of afraid giving him anything more substantial that might block his breathing.

“Ayla, besides what is happening with his head, the evil spirits are still trying to control his arm. If we must take it, and he wakes up…”

“Then he will be very angry, especially if he sees me first.” Ayla shuddered and tried to rid herself of the memories of Broud’s ever-present hatred for her. “There is nothing for it, though. We must try to heal him, no matter how evil he is.”

“Ayla!” Uba was shocked by Ayla’s comment. A woman never criticized a man so openly. She looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed her sister’s words, but nobody seemed to be watching them.

Ayla shrugged and said, “I am only speaking the truth, Uba,” and she allowed a small smile to appear on her face. Uba shook her head at her insolent sister.

“Ayla,” Brun’s voice called out. She immediately worried that her comment had been seen by the old leader she respected so much. She detected no anger in him, though, and relaxed.

Ayla walked to him and began to drop to the ground in front of him but stopped herself halfway down, remembering her new status. Embarrassed at herself for forgetting, she stood up, waiting for his words to her.

Brun did not comment on her awkwardness; the woman was normally very graceful in all her movements. He knew she was still becoming accustomed to her status too. “Ayla, we will need to hunt soon. We should stay here for several more days to ensure we have enough meat for our traveling. I will send a scout out to find a herd.”

She nodded, wondering why he was telling her this.

“I wish for you to accompany the hunting party, Ayla. You will only observe this time, to see how the men work together on a hunt. You will have a spear with you, though, and you will be prepared to guard the women who will go with us. I will make the spear for you.”

Ayla’s eyes barely contained her excitement at Brun’s words, but she managed to calm herself enough to make a response. “Brun, this woman is grateful and would watch the master hunter as he makes the weapon. She wishes to learn from him.”

Brun was pleased with her words and her respectful tone, and he nodded his permission.


	12. Chapter 12

Ayla sat in front of her tent, admiring the spear Brun had made for her. She was fascinated with the process he used and thought she would be able to replicate it, though she would try to make a somewhat smaller spear. She knew she was strong enough to handle the spear she was currently holding, but her hands were smaller and more slender than any of the men’s; a thinner spear would be easier for her to manipulate, especially with one hand. It was bold to think so, but she believed she could improve the weapon, at least for her own use. She wanted to be able to make her own but would not be satisfied until her spears were of the highest quality.

Being a perfectionist had suited her weapon-making well: she knew she made the best slings in their clan now. The men, though, still went to Zoug to make slings for them - all the men except Zoug. He knew Ayla’s were better than his, so she had been making his slings for the past cycle of seasons, at his request. The other men had noticed this but found it difficult to ask a woman to fashion a weapon for them. It did not matter to Zoug; he only wanted to have the best sling for his own use.

Last night, the other women told Ayla that she had done enough work by hunting the animals; they would butcher the deer and prepare her kills for her. They did not need her help today either, as they cooked the meat. Goov had told her he wanted to begin her training, but not until this evening. Until then, she had no duties to perform and was merely sitting and thinking. Though she had spent the morning watching Brun make the spear, she felt as if she were being lazy, but there was nothing else for her to do. Besides, no one had reprimanded her for being idle. She had yet to realize that there was not anyone in her clan who would now criticize her for anything she did or failed to do. Such was their regard for one so favored by Ursus… and their awe over her apparent command of the spirit world.

As Ayla’s thoughts wandered, she looked over to see Durc playing with his best friend Grev, both of them tagging along with Brac and Groob. The two youngest boys had always been close, despite Broud’s frustration over it. She was pleased that her son had Grev but worried over separating them when it was time for her to go to the Others.

**

Oga was watching the boys, too, but was preoccupied with her anxiety over Broud’s recovery. If Broud died, she knew well that there were no unmated men in the clan, other than Zoug, who was too old and not interested in having a mate.

In addition to her despair, she was starting to feel uncharacteristic resentment toward Broud, now that he was powerless to hurt her – at least until he woke. She knew all her troubles were the fault of her mate and his unchecked temper, and that she would rather be an unmated woman than remain with such an angry and violent man. If only she could be like Ayla, who was not affected by being unmated, since she could hunt and even think like a man. As it was, Oga would wait to see what happened. If Broud died, she knew Brun would do the best he could for her, though it would probably involve her being someone’s second woman. If he did not die… she did not want to think about remaining with him. But what choice would she have?

**

Durc was foremost in Ayla’s mind as her thoughts wandered. Naturally, he would be with her when she left her clan. Once again, she speculated briefly about being mated herself – unless the Others also thought she was too ugly. She frowned but then decided she wouldn’t worry about it; she couldn’t help the way she looked.

How would Durc’s life be among the Others, she wondered. Would he be able to find a mate? 

Abruptly, she gasped, attracting attention to herself, though the others quickly looked away. How could she have forgotten Ura? In her hurried departure from Broud, she had only considered getting away from him and to the Others eventually. There had been an agreement made between two leaders – Brun and Brok - at the last Clan Gathering that would ensure her son having Ura as his promised mate. Oda was surely just as concerned as Ayla, if not more so, for her child to be able to have a mate.

She needed to go to Ura and bring the girl with her; otherwise, the two mixed children would not be able to mate after Ayla left Clan territory. She would speak to Brun, who would know which clan Oda belonged to and where their cave was located.

**

“Brun, this woman is embarrassed that she has only now thought about Ura and the agreement between the two leaders that the girl would be given to Durc as a mate when she was older. This woman should have recalled this earlier than now.”

“You have had much on your mind since… since we left. It is understandable, Ayla.”

“If you could tell me where to find Brok's clan, I would go to retrieve Ura myself. I can now see the only way to fulfill the agreement and ensure the mating of Durc and Ura is to take the girl with me when I go to the Others. I know she was to join our clan at the next Gathering, but that will be too long to wait. I have a feeling I will be leaving before that time.”

Brun questioned her: “How do you know it will be too long to wait, Ayla? Do you know when the next Clan Gathering will be?” 

She immediately held up four fingers of her right hand and then gestured, “This many years, Brun. I do not know how I know I will leave before then; it is just a feeling I have.”

He was barely able to hide his amazement at the fact that the woman knew instantly how long it would be until the event since she was not yet mog-ur. He should ask Goov about that. The most pressing issue, however, was the timing of collecting Ura. Ayla had an undeniable connection to matters beyond this world, as he had seen; if she thought she would be leaving for the Others before the next Gathering, he believed her. Inexplicably though, the thought saddened him.

She had seen the emotions play across his face and was touched by his affection for her. She decided to share with him what she had not yet told Goov. “Brun, it is strange to me, but I have also dreamed of attending the next Gathering with all of our clan. Maybe I will be able to come back and go with you when it is time. I do not know, though, what Ursus has planned for me in the meantime. I might have traveled a year’s journey away from here by then. Or I may be nearby still, allowing me to come back easily.”

Brun wasn’t sure why the knowledge of her leaving would affect him so much, but he would hold onto the hope that he would still be alive if she returned. Feeling the need to avoid any more display of his emotions, he grunted and changed the subject back to Ura. “The girl child is very young, like Durc. Her mother will not wish to give her up at such an early age, though I am sure she will do as her leader orders.”

“Then I will also take Oda with me. No woman should be separated from her child, especially one who is only three summers old.” She signed this last quite forcefully and with fire in her eyes. 

Brun could see the determined look on the woman’s face and nodded in understanding. He knew she was remembering Broud’s attempt to take her son away from her, but he did not think she had considered the reality of the situation she would be facing. “Ayla, the leader Brok will not allow you to come to his cave and insist on this. To him, you would only be a woman and he might not even speak to you, much less give up a woman and her daughter from his clan. He did not make the agreement with you; he will only honor it with me. And what if Oda’s mate does not allow her to leave?”

Ayla’s shoulders slumped. She had not thought this through yet. Why do Clan traditions have to be so inflexible as to cause a leader to not be willing to listen to a woman? Wondering where she was getting these ideas, she realized that not all clans were as tolerant as Brun’s. Except for Broud, her clan had accepted her, with all her differences. Not easily, she knew, but they had.

“The only way this will work for you is if I am there to speak to Brok.” Brun nodded determinedly, his mind made up. “We will all go. Perhaps Brok has knowledge of caves nearer the Others; his clan lives closer to them than any other I know,” Brun gestured.

Ayla looked gratefully at Brun. This was more than she had requested of the leader. She was also intrigued by what he said. Maybe she could learn something from Brok’s clan about the Others… her birth people. Something other than the usual warnings: ‘Others are to be avoided; they are evil.’ Knowing human nature, she figured most Others were probably good like most Clan were. Sadly, the Others probably had people like Broud too. Despite her apprehension, she found she was looking forward to what Ursus had in mind for her future.

**

Ebra saw that Ayla had returned to her tent and was sitting in front of it again. She shuddered as she watched the woman holding and studying the spear Brun had made for her. It was so strange to see a woman with a weapon – and with no fear. But Brun and Goov approved of it, so she had no choice but to do the same.

She walked over to Ayla and lowered her head respectfully toward the younger woman. “This woman would speak with the acolyte.”

After her initial surprise at Ebra referring to her in that manner, Ayla realized that the older woman wished to have a serious talk with her. Ayla knew that being a mog-ur was more than dealing with spiritual matters for the clan; at least it would be for her. Listening to and speaking with those who might need advice would be an extension of her healing skills – healing for their minds, instead of only their bodies. But was she ready for that responsibility? She had to be - she could not refuse the desperate look on Ebra’s face.

Ayla stood, retaining her grip on the spear, and quickly motioned to Oga to keep an eye on Durc, since he was already with Grev. “Ebra, will you walk with me? We can go down to the stream and speak in private. Creb and I did that often when we lived at the old cave and it enabled both of us to think more clearly – and be away from the others.” Ebra looked at her in gratitude and followed the tall, spear-carrying woman away from the camp.

“Ebra, please walk beside me. You don’t need to follow behind. Like you, I’m only a woman.”

Ebra looked at her skeptically, knowing Ayla was nothing like her, but she obeyed, nonetheless. She could see that Ayla had shortened her stride to make it easier for her to keep up, but they still arrived at the stream in short order.

There was no one around, so Ayla began, “Ebra, is there something I can do to help you?”

“It is about Broud.” Ebra cringed at her words. She had not thought ahead of time about how talking about Broud might affect Ayla, knowing the woman had suffered greatly at the hands of her son.

Ayla only nodded, urging Ebra to go on.

“This woman knows her son was cruel to you. And to Oga. I have been thinking that it might be my fault.”

“Ebra! Broud is a man and makes his own choices. His behavior cannot be your fault!”

Ebra shook her head. “I worry that it might be. May I tell all my thoughts to the acolyte?”

Ayla could tell the woman was distraught, so she motioned for Ebra to continue.

“I know I did not discipline Broud as I should have when he was young like the other mothers did with their children. When the medicine woman at the time told me Broud would be my last and only child, I admit I spoiled him, especially since he was a male. I now know that was wrong, but I couldn’t help myself then.”

Ebra’s posture showed her dejection and Ayla felt sorry for her. She reached over to the woman to lift her head back up. “Ebra, there are probably mothers in other clans who spoiled their sons in the same way. That does not necessarily mean they turned out to be ill-tempered like Broud.” She immediately regretted her somewhat harsh sign about Broud and tempered her tone when she saw the look in the woman’s eyes. “Ebra, what I mean to say is that might not be what caused him to act the way he did. You cannot blame yourself. Yes, you should have corrected him more, if what you say is true. But a man of the Clan is expected to behave well, no matter the situation.”

Ebra nodded, understanding what Ayla was telling her. “But there is more. Do you know of Iza’s dead mate, Tark?”

Ayla gave a quick affirmative nod, remembering stories she had accidentally seen about the man who cuffed and beat Iza often. She knew her adoptive mother was a good Clan woman, so the beatings had to be for no reason at all. Therefore, Tark beat a woman purely out of uncontrolled anger, just like…

Ayla barely managed to control the expression on her face. She suddenly knew what Ebra was going to tell her and couldn’t help herself when she interrupted the older woman. “Ebra, did that man relieve his needs with you before you found out you were pregnant with Broud?”

Ebra’s eyes widened as she nodded.

“And did his hair stand up straight on the top of his head?” she asked. Like Broud’s and Durc’s hair, she added to herself.

Ebra gasped aloud, unable to stop her reaction. Ayla had never met the man! How could she possibly know those things? Somewhat fearfully, she nodded.

Ayla did not wish to discuss how life actually started – this was not the time for that – so she retained the traditional Clan explanation in her response. “Then it must have been Tark’s totem, not Brun’s, that overcame yours to start Broud.”

Ebra was now convinced of Ayla’s supernatural abilities since the woman had somehow known about Tark before she could tell her anything about him. Unable to suppress a shiver at what could only have been spirit knowledge, she replied, “This is what I wondered since Broud acted more like that angry man than Brun. Maybe Tark’s totem combined with my spoiling the child made him what he became. But Ayla…” Ebra attempted to calm herself before asking, “You did not even know that man or that he had relieved his needs with me. How could you know? And how are you so certain that Ursus chose his totem to defeat mine?”

Ayla couldn’t respond without a lengthy explanation, so she motioned, “I… just knew.” This did nothing to lessen Ebra’s awe of her. Ayla sighed at the reverential look on Ebra’s face, thinking it undeserved, and shifted the focus of their conversation slightly. “But when did Broud become so unpleasant? Was it not at his manhood celebration?”

“Yes, I think you are right. That was when Creb also revealed your Cave Lion totem. Broud was angry at you from then on.”

Ayla nodded. “Yes, but surely he knew I didn’t choose my totem. What female would choose the Lion?” Ayla smiled inwardly; she was pleased her powerful totem had selected her. “I think your son blamed me because when my totem was announced, it took everyone's attention away from him.”

Ebra’s eyes were filled with disappointment in her son as she remembered that day. “You are correct, Ayla. It was his manhood feast and yet he acted like a boy. I wish Brun or another man had said something to him then.” Ebra was shocked at the criticism of Broud she was signing; talking with Ayla seemed to allow her to express her innermost thoughts.

“Maybe it would have helped if Brun had spoken up at the time, but maybe not, Ebra. What I do know is that you should not blame yourself for your son’s failings, nor should Brun. Even if you did not discipline him as a child as you should have, he ought to have had the proper self-control for all those years.”

Ebra nodded again and gave the woman a worried look. “Will Broud live, Ayla?”

Ayla could see a mother’s worry for her son in Ebra’s eyes and softened her response. “I don’t know yet. We can only wait to see if he will wake up. Until then, Uba and I are doing everything we can for him.”

“I know you are, Ayla. You are a good woman and Iza told me you were the best medicine woman of all her line. If he recovers, I hope he will change to become a good man and that he will learn to treat you with the proper respect.”

Ayla nodded but had her doubts. She had suffered much because of the man, though she was no longer afraid of him. “I hope for that too, Ebra. His recovery is in the hands of Ursus now.” She paused with another thought entering her mind. “Maybe you should avoid telling Brun that it was not his totem that made your son. If Broud recovers and becomes a good man of the Clan, it would please Brun to know the son of his hearth was someone to be proud of.”

Ebra looked up into the eyes of the very tall female acolyte. She was awed by the spirit power the woman had displayed but also felt comforted by her words and her presence, not to mention her concern for Brun’s feelings. She suddenly reached out to Ayla and embraced her, thankful for her kindness. Brun had told her that Ayla would be a powerful mog-ur, but now Ebra knew that the woman would be more than that. She had just shown great compassion and would be a mog-ur with whom even the women would be comfortable talking, as she had just experienced. Ebra walked back to the camp with Ayla, feeling more hopeful than she had in a long time.

**

Goov was speaking with the old leader, hoping to plant an idea in his mind. “Brun, we need a leader now. Broud is incapable of leading.” 

After sighing deeply, Brun replied, “Mog-ur, you are correct about Broud in more ways than one. I know what you are hoping for me to do.” He paused to sigh again, before going on. “If it is the will of the men, I will become the leader again. However, I must admit to having doubts about my ability to lead well after giving the leadership to Broud. That was the worst mistake of my life. How could I have been so wrong? Have all my other decisions, especially about Ayla, been wrong, too?”

“No, Brun. Your decisions were all correct for Ayla, allowing her to learn to follow her destiny, which will ultimately lead her away from us, but hopefully not for all time.” Goov’s words reminded Brun of Ayla’s dream about returning for the Clan Gathering. “She was placed in our path intentionally, as Creb told me. Because of her, our clan has also encountered much that is new, as she learns the way Ursus has set for her. Besides, I was also at fault on that day by being too afraid to stand up to Broud. The men know you are the best leader in all the clans.”

Brun felt heartened by the mog-ur’s words but wondered how long he could continue as the leader. He was getting older, but he resolved to take on the responsibility if the men wanted it from him. He hoped another could soon be the leader after him, but who would it be?

**

The men’s vote went as Goov had hoped and Brun was again the leader after Goov performed the ceremony to make the transfer of power official and acceptable to the spirits. All the clan members were pleased with the news. With the changes over the past days, it was comforting to them that Brun would lead them again. Droog accepted the position of second-in-command and hunt leader that was offered to him. Brun would still hunt with the men, but not lead them in that most important endeavor. That was a responsibility for a younger man.

Brun’s first announcement as the returning leader was that there would be a hunt the next day; Borg would scout for a herd in the morning. Brun had initially thought to send Ayla to scout since she was an excellent tracker and could undoubtedly run fast, but Borg deserved the opportunity as the newest man of the clan.

He went on to say that Ayla would be in the hunting party and carry her spear, though she would only be observing this time and guarding the women Ona and Ovra, who would be accompanying them. Everyone had been expecting Ayla’s inclusion in a hunt after what the mog-ur had told them, but it was still shocking to see the words from the leader. Uba would remain behind to care for Broud, who still showed no signs of waking, though the burns on his arm were improving.

The First Medicine Woman was struggling to contain her excitement. She was being allowed to go on the hunt with the men and to carry a spear! She knew she would not be making the killing blow or even be near the animal, but it was enough for her. For now, she told herself, suppressing a smile.

Brun then reminded the clan of the agreement he had made with Brok at the last Clan Gathering to take in Oda’s daughter Ura to be Durc’s mate. It had been arranged that she was to come back with them to their cave at the end of the next Gathering, but now they would not wait that long. Instead, their clan would travel to Brok’s clan’s cave soon to get Oda and Ura. Brun would accept them both into his clan since the girl was too young to leave her mother. Hopefully, the earth-shaking had not destroyed Brok’s cave too, or they might be out of luck in finding them. He also told them that, since Brok’s clan was the closest to the Others, the other leader might know of other caves that could be found along a northerly route.

Hands were flying at all the news as Brun walked away, effectively dismissing the meeting. They understood only too well that life would never be the same for them again.

**

The next morning, when Borg came running back to the camp after scouting for herds, he addressed Brun and Droog, excitedly signing, “Giant deer!” The rest of the clan grew animated; hunting for such a large animal would bring much meat if everything went well.

The hunters set out with three women accompanying them: Ovra, Ona, and Ayla. As opposed to the other two women, Ayla carried a sling and a spear as she walked close to the front of the hunting party in her usual position.

Zoug stayed behind with the other women and the four boys. Going on the hunts was too difficult for him anymore since he could not run as he had in the past, but he knew he was still the second-best in the clan with the sling, and he would protect those left in his charge to the best of his ability. He was emerging from his depression, now that there was hope for the clan. He did not know how much longer Ursus would give him, but it was good to see the clan members working together and efficiently again.

**

The hunt was successful; the men were able to bring down the deer they had selected. Brun and Droog were pleased with the hunters. While they missed the experience and expertise of Grod and Crug, the teamwork of the remaining men was flawless, as if they knew they were required to perform at a higher level of proficiency now. Droog himself had delivered the spear thrust that ended the deer’s life. During the hunt, Ayla had remained with the two women in a well-protected site that still allowed her to carefully observe everything that happened. If she was to join the men soon, she needed to know precisely how they worked together.

After the megaloceros was butchered, the party walked back to the campsite, with the women carrying the load of meat. Ayla insisted on carrying her share, but Ovra gave her a smaller amount since the medicine woman – and acolyte, she reminded herself – was still carrying her heavy spear to protect the women.

As soon as the hunters were spotted by the boys watching for their return, the women who had been left behind immediately started getting ready to process the meat. Since the clan would be traveling soon, they would dry nearly all of it for the convenience of preservation and conveyance.

After the evening meal was eaten, Brun announced they would leave the day after tomorrow on their way toward Brok’s cave.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day had been a productive one, with all the men hunting for smaller game to supplement what they and Ayla had already procured. The women also remained busy, gathering much, since the plants - both culinary and medicinal - were bountiful in this area. The weather appeared to be remaining in its current pattern of being unseasonably but pleasantly warm, setting Brun’s mind at ease about their continued traveling during this time of early spring.

Ebra’s calmer demeanor was noticed by the other women. They knew she had been upset about her son lately and her tense posture was apparent as she walked away from the camp with Ayla the day before. When the two women returned a short while later, it was with a peaceful look on Ebra’s face. What had Ayla said or done to cause that to happen? 

Aba was also thinking about Ayla and wondered if that unusual woman could alleviate her worries of being alone as an older and unmated woman in this peculiar clan. She would try to find the time to speak with the acolyte, as strange as it was to think of a woman in that way. Maybe Ayla really was as powerful as the mog-ur said. He would know about such matters.

After the evening meal, Brun reminded the clan that they were leaving in the morning. Immediately, everyone prepared their supplies to ensure an early departure, since that was usually what Brun desired.

After speedily organizing her provisions for the next morning and asking Uba to watch Durc, Ayla made her way over to Goov, and the two of them ventured a short distance away for her training. Meeting as the sun was dropping from the sky would become the norm for the duration of their journey.

After noticing the woman’s distracted look, Goov opened their session with a question. “Ayla, you seem to be concerned about something. What is it?”

She sighed before motioning to the mog-ur, “It is so much: my new status, my role as your acolyte, and the plan for me to hunt with the men. I know Clan are resistant to change, yet everyone here accepts all my new ways. I can see it is difficult for some, especially the men, but everyone is still allowing all of it and treating me with even more respect. I am pleased but surprised. How is it that everyone is so tolerant of me – a woman – acting in a very untraditional way?”

Goov sat still for so long, Ayla thought he might be ignoring her question, but he finally readied himself to speak after much contemplation. “It is true that most clans would resist what we now know is your destiny from Ursus. But this clan is different from the others.”

“I can see that, Goov, but why is it?”

“This is a very good topic for us tonight since it involves the past, present, and future of our clan. I will answer this to the best of my ability, as I have been meditating about it a great deal.

“While ours is a new clan, it grew out of a much older one that always prided itself on its adherence to tradition. Brun is now recognized throughout the clans as the best leader because he, like those who came before him in this clan, holds most closely to Clan customs. But that is not true.” He saw Ayla’s eyes widen and quickly continued his gesturing. “Brun is indeed the best leader. That part is accurate, but not the rest.”

Ayla was relieved that Goov was not criticizing Brun. She owed her life to the leader.

“To explain, I must start with a leader of this clan who came even before Brun. That leader allowed an Others man to be healed by Iza’s mother’s mother. Brun was only a small child at the time, but he saw and remembered all that happened. The stranger was permitted to remain with the clan after he was healthy, and he was taught to speak properly. He hunted with our men and was even given a woman during the time he stayed with us. None of this would have happened in any other clan, I think. He eventually left to return to his own people. With that Others man, our clan started learning to accept differences. We recognized that, while he was unlike us in many ways, he was still human and a good man. His stay with us is now part of our memories.”

Ayla nodded, not wanting to interrupt. Some in the clan had talked about the Others man before, but Goov seemed to know more than she had previously been told. She wanted to know everything about him, but she would wait to ask. Goov’s comment about theirs being a new clan intrigued her, though. What did he mean by that? Despite her intention, she asked Goov her question. “Why do you say this is a new clan? I have heard the stories and know that Brun’s clan goes back into ancient times.”

“Ayla, when you left Broud’s clan, Brun and Vorn followed you. Whether it was intentional or not, a new clan was started.” She nodded nervously, already sensing what she thought Goov was going to say. “Then I came, and the rest followed. That is why I called ours a new clan.” She relaxed, relieved he didn’t say what she was afraid he would. After only a short pause, though, he signed decisively, “It started with Brun following you, Ayla. You started the new clan and it should be called Ayla’s clan.”

She closed her eyes. Was this really what Ursus had in mind for her? She was to be a mog-ur and a leader? How could that be? How could anyone be both? The other clans would not accept a female leader, would they? But Brun is the leader of our clan. It was too much! Opening her eyes, she felt her heart rate increase.

Goov could see the distress on Ayla’s face and sought to reassure her. “Ayla, do not worry. It is your destiny according to Ursus’ will; He will be with you as His plan unfolds.”

She nodded hesitantly, unsure of her worthiness for any of what Goov had revealed to her.

“There is more for you to know, Ayla. I should continue.”

Sighing deeply, she promised herself that she would trust Ursus and her Cave Lion to guide and protect her in all that would come. Slowing her breathing, Ayla looked again at the mog-ur as she calmed herself further.

Pleased to see her self-control, he continued with his gestured story. “Many years later, an Others girl came to be placed in our path. This time, Brun was the leader who permitted his medicine woman to heal the stranger. You were then accepted into the clan, adopted by Iza, given your totem by Creb, and you were taught the healing magic by your adopted mother. Eventually, you became our medicine woman and were accepted in Iza’s place as the first-ranked medicine woman at the Clan Gathering. Our clan has lived with you and your differences for all these years and learned to accept dissimilarities even more so than we had with that Others man since you stayed and became one of us.

“Not all were pleased with you being a member of our clan. Broud detested you, though he never had a good reason for it. Grod and Crug were never comfortable with all the change you brought to us, but they did not hate you as Broud did, and they have now left. But everyone else has fully accepted you. All of this led to our clan being even more receptive to change than any other. However, our real transformation started with… the death curse ordered by Broud.”

Goov sighed, needing to pause. Hanging his head in shame, he placed his hands in his lap disconsolately. He still felt guilty for what he had done to Ayla by following Broud’s command – or for what he had tried to do since she had simply shrugged off what should have caused her to die. He was startled when he noticed her hand rest on his in a gentle and most unclanlike way, and he looked up at her questioningly. Seeing the depth of compassion in her eyes, he was nearly overcome by the combination of that, along with her touch. Most surprisingly, he felt his lingering self-doubts dissipate. Creb was right, he told himself: she is special.

After she took her hand away, he allowed her to see his gratitude. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he was now ready to continue. “When you chose to ignore the curse and our people could see that you remained alive, we accepted change from you. When you performed the funeral for Creb better than anyone else could have done, we embraced more of your change. And when Creb spoke to me of Ursus’ will for you and I told the others, we acknowledged change beyond anything even a mog-ur could have dreamed.

“Yes, this clan has become willingly accepting of you and your destiny. We are far more progressive than any other, but it has been many years in the making, though the changes have accelerated in the past few days. As you said, the Clan as a whole is capable of only minimal change, but Ursus prepared us – your clan – for it well in advance. Therefore, we can tolerate it to a much greater degree. Everyone here knows you are following the path Ursus has determined for you. You are accepted by us and respected highly. Never doubt that, Ayla.”

It was now her turn to be overwhelmed and she struggled to maintain her composure. Gathering her thoughts, she spoke to him, “You have helped me understand much about this clan that I care for greatly. I am grateful for the kind words from you, Goov. I can see that Creb chose well when he selected his acolyte; you are a good man and you have much wisdom.”

Goov could not prevent his chest puffing up at Ayla’s words of praise for him. Curiously, it was the same pride he remembered from when Creb had been pleased with him during his training. Why did she instill that same feeling in him as when he was younger? He was no longer an acolyte… was he?

**

It had been a restless night for Ayla, full of thoughts about all that Goov had revealed to her about the clan. Her clan… Ayla’s clan! It was so strange and it felt as though she were dreaming it. But Goov’s explanation was logical, no matter how difficult it was for her to face that fact. At least Brun was the leader now. She knew she was not ready for that responsibility yet. She finally fell asleep, due to sheer exhaustion.

In the morning, the clan was up at dawn. Ayla was visibly more tired than normal, causing Uba to worry. Ayla reassured her with a look, though Uba could tell something was on her older sister’s mind. 

Everyone quickly gathered their belongings and set out at Brun’s motion, making him proud of this clan’s efficiency. It was an uneventful day and they made good progress, despite the men still taking turns carrying Broud. Well before the evening meal, Brun found a suitable site to stay for the night and the camp was quickly set up.

After the two medicine women examined Broud again and tended to his injuries, they decided to leave him on the hide where he was still sleeping. Standing at either end of it, they carefully picked it up to transport the former leader the short distance to the tent they had set up for the man.

After they laid him down inside the tent, Ayla stood just outside, deep in thought. Uba turned to her sister and asked, “Is there something bothering you, Ayla?”

“I was thinking about how we moved Broud on the hide. I wonder if we could use that idea to make it better and easier for the men to carry him while we traveled tomorrow.” 

“But carrying him as we did would keep two hunters from protecting instead of only one. How would that be better?”

“I realize Brun would worry about losing an additional man to protect the women. Carrying like that would indeed require two at a time, but it could be a way to transport Broud that would be safer for his injuries and wouldn’t require the men to take him so far every day by themselves.”

“Luckily, our clan has an additional hunter now, since you carry a spear. Will you help with protecting the women, my strange sister?” Uba’s eyes twinkled with humor, but also with pride for Ayla.

“I can, but I am also a woman, so who will be protecting me, Uba? Or must I protect myself? How can I protect and be protected at the same time?” Ayla smiled at her.

Uba shook her head at her older sister. “Ayla, sometimes you say the strangest things.”

Returning to their discussion of carrying Broud, Ayla asked, “What if we could find a way to make the hide more sturdy and stable?” 

“Do you have an idea, Ayla?”

She didn’t reply but thought some more about how to strengthen a leather hide before an idea started taking shape in her mind. 

Uba knew to wait for Ayla to finish thinking when she looked as she did now. In most clans, the men would try to solve a problem like this, but this clan was different. She knew Ayla could think about things just as well if not better than the men.

“Uba!”

She was startled by Ayla’s excited voice. 

“I do have an idea! Uba, you can help me!” she gestured enthusiastically and rushed to her tent. Coming back with her hand-axe, she walked over to a stand of slender trees. Chopping down two, she cut both to equal lengths of more than her height, while she had Uba remove the branches. The two sisters worked together at Ayla’s direction, as the poles were first placed parallel to each other on the ground. Next, the women took the largest leather hide they could find and set it between the two poles. They poked holes in the leather on opposing sides and, using smaller leather strips, tied the hide to the poles with knots through the holes. When they finished that step, they both lifted the poles on opposite ends.

Once their construction was off the ground, Uba turned her head back toward Ayla, her eyes shining in recognition of what her sister had accomplished: the hide was suspended between the poles. After taking a few steps with the carrier, they set it back on the ground and Ayla suggested, “Uba, we should test it with many items on it, to make sure it will hold a heavy amount of weight.”

The others in the clan had stopped what they were doing to watch the new idea take shape. They didn’t know what the two women were doing, but they continued to observe, not knowing what strange notion Ayla had thought of. Brun allowed the clan’s curiosity since he was also interested in what Ayla was creating and why she was doing it.

The sisters loaded the device with as many items as would fit on it, including some medium-sized stones. Picking it up again, with more effort this time, they walked a bit before placing it back on the ground. They were both concerned the hide might come undone with all that weight. What they had built might work for lighter loads, but not for a man’s body. They removed all the items to make changes in it.

When Uba suggested they roll the two poles toward each other a little, Ayla could see that would also roll the hide and might work to make it more stable. They decided to try it. After experimentation, including taking the carrier apart and starting over, Ayla found a way to fold and wrap the hide around the two poles that was based on Uba’s idea. She then added lashings and knots to secure it in place.

When it was finished, they set everything back on the carrier. Upon picking it up again, they could see that the weight of the items held the hide in place even tighter. They were able to carry the loaded device without trouble or worry since it was also more stable.

“Uba, those were very good ideas we had!” Ayla told her sister, which pleased Uba immensely, until she added, “Maybe you are starting to think like a man, too.” 

Uba glanced around nervously, hoping that Vorn hadn’t seen Ayla’s last comment. “Ayla! Don’t say that! I am not like you.”

Ayla only smiled again at her sister. Focusing her thoughts once more, she asked, “Uba, do you think all of these things together weigh the same as Broud?”

Uba pondered that, recalling their recent carrying of Broud. “I think they do.”

Ayla nodded, thinking Broud’s body would be well supported by her carrier idea, now that they had strengthened it greatly. Letting her mind wander, she thought that maybe the women of the clan could use it to haul things other than Broud, like the butchered meat after a hunt. It would be much easier for them to carry it and they could handle more meat than they normally would, but she would save that idea for another day.

She then turned and again noticed the people looking at her. Brun, not wanting to appear too curious, was also watching from a short distance away. Ayla knew she should explain herself and her actions, so she walked to the leader.

Brun addressed her. “Ayla, what are you doing with Uba?”

“Brun, I had an idea of building something to make it easier to move Broud as we walked, so the men would not need to carry him for a long time by themselves.”

“But the carrying tool you made needs two to handle it. This would mean more than one hunter would be unavailable to protect the women and children while carrying Broud.”

“That is true, but it would be safer for Broud’s injuries. Besides, the leader knows that I will always have my spear and sling at hand to help with any protection that needs to be done.”

Brun sighed. What she said was true, but the idea of a woman helping to protect the other women was strange to him. After walking over to Ayla’s device, he asked, “Should we test it with men doing the carrying?” At her nod, he called, “Vorn, Droog.”

When the men came, Brun ordered them to carry the stretcher loaded with all the items on it, in the same way he knew everyone had watched Ayla and Uba do it. All could see it was easy for the men. After they set it down, the two women took all the items off.

Brun then looked at Ayla, whose face betrayed her desire to say more. “Ayla, what is it? Tell the men what you want them to do.”

Looking at Brun in surprise, she nodded and then turned to the youngest man in their clan, saying, “I wish to test it with someone on it. Borg, this woman would ask you to lie down on the hide. I think you are nearly as heavy as Broud.”

He did as Ayla requested. She asked Vorn and Droog to pick up the poles again and walk around the campsite, this time supporting Borg. They did this with relative ease and brought it back to Ayla, setting it down again at her signal, allowing Borg to stand up from his reclined position.

Goov had watched everything and once again recalled Creb’s words about letting Ayla’s Others mind come up with new ways to help them. He nodded to himself in recognition of her objective with the carrier. Broud’s unconscious body would be safer if it were conveyed this way, he thought. Catching Brun’s eye, he nodded again, this time to let the leader know the mog-ur approved of Ayla’s invention.

Brun had another question for her. “Ayla, do you think you and your sister could carry Broud like this?”

“I think so. If the hunter Borg would lie on the carrier one more time, Uba and I will attempt to do that.”

Brun nodded to Borg and the young man settled once again on the hide. The two women were able to pick up the device and carry it around the perimeter of their camp. They were not as powerful as the men, but they were both quite strong and could transport Borg without too much difficulty. Brun could see this and decided that enough men – and Ayla, except when she helped with the carrying – would still be available to protect the women, so he announced that the clan would use this device to carry Broud starting the next day. 

Ayla expressed her gratitude first to Brun for accepting her idea, then to Vorn and Droog, and finally to Borg for assisting her. The young man nodded, amazed that she could think of making something that none of them had ever seen before.

Looking at Uba, she said, “I still think we need to be cautious placing Broud on it tomorrow. He should be secured tightly to the carrier.” 

Uba nodded in agreement and hurried off to serve Vorn; she could see the evening meal was now ready. Aga and Aba had prepared the food for everyone again, as they had for most meals since the clan had come back together.

Vorn looked at his mate curiously as he took his food from her. He had watched Uba assist Ayla in making the carrier but had not interfered since Ayla now had the status to order her to help. True to Uba’s worry, he had seen Ayla’s comment about Uba possibly thinking more like a man. He had some concern about this since the two sisters spent so much time together, but he had not seen any manly changes in Uba’s behavior caused by Ayla’s example. He would not worry about it for now. She was still a good woman and mate.

**

After the meal, Brun sat alone thinking. If Broud died, there would be another unmated woman in the clan. The problem was that there was no unmated man to be given her, besides Zoug.

Ayla had already told him that she would rather wait until she got to the Others to be mated. He shook his head, thinking about the strangeness of a woman deciding if and when she would mate. Would she also choose her own mate? It would not surprise him if she did that. Nevertheless, he had decided to allow Ayla’s wish to remain unmated, due to her newly elevated status and her ability to perform both women’s and men’s duties.

But to whom could I give Oga if Broud dies? Maybe I can convince a hunter from Brok’s clan to join us, in that case. If not, she will need to become someone’s second woman. 

Brun wished he could do more for Oga, especially after all she had endured with Broud. She was a good woman; the son of his hearth did not deserve her.


	14. Chapter 14

Goov began Ayla’s next training session, intending to teach her the mog-ur magic of numbers and counting but quickly realized that his acolyte’s understanding was far better than his, as Creb had intimated.

To test the extent of her knowledge, he asked her how many people were in their clan now. He did not know the number himself since it was too large, but he would have plenty of time to methodically make the marks on one of the sticks he had brought with him for that purpose. He figured Ayla would need to think about each person individually in her mind and then assign a mark to each. This was the process he used, and it took time to go through the whole clan, person by person. Therefore, he was startled when she answered him, almost before he had started counting, “Mog-ur, there are this many men… this many women… and this many children. That makes this many all together in our clan.” She had made the respective marks for seven men, eight women, and four children on the stick he had given to her. “I do not know the signs for the numbers, but I made the marks for you to see.” She showed him the nineteen marks on her stick.

He nodded and then sat very still while he slowly accounted for all the clan members, one at a time, scratching a mark for each person as he recalled them. When he finally finished, he meticulously compared her marks to his. Stunned, he realized she had given the correct answers. But how had she done it so fast? He had seen her gently pressing her fingers against her legs while she thought. Was she counting when she did that? She had done it so fleetingly he had not given it more consideration at the time.

“Ayla, where did you learn about counting?”

“From Creb,” she replied simply.

Goov looked at her in shock. “Creb taught you the mog-ur magic of numbers?”

She nodded to him. “When I was much younger, Creb explained to me how old I was. Because I was annoying him with many questions, he made the number of marks on a willow stick to answer me, thinking I would not be able to understand. But I could quickly see how the marks matched the fingers and thumb on one hand, so I told him and showed it to him.”

Goov merely stared at the implication of someone other than a mog-ur being able to transfer the concept of marks on a stick, to fingers, and then to one’s age. But she had been just a child… and female. It seemed impossible.

“That was how old you were at the time? The same as the fingers on your hand?”

“Yes. The fingers and the thumb.”

Blinking, he nodded, urging her to continue.

“Then I asked him when I could have a baby; that was important to me. He added more marks and showed me the new amount on the stick but said that would be the earliest it could happen. So I held out this many fingers to him,” she extended three to demonstrate to Goov, “and I said that meant I might have a baby in that many years. He seemed shocked that I could understand the concept. When he showed me more counting and then saw that I could imagine numbers going higher than he could think of, he stopped talking about it and told me not to say anything to anyone else about what we had discussed.” She paused before hesitantly revealing, “Goov, I could also count the number of days between my woman’s curses after I became a woman.” Her face was flushed from mentioning such an issue to a man.

Goov could only nod distractedly, not even concerned about the customary impropriety of discussing a woman’s curse with a man. All he could think about was Ayla’s knowledge of numbers. His own understanding was far below The Mog-ur’s, but this woman’s was more than that great man’s.

She sighed. “It has been this many years since Creb showed me about counting,” she said, holding out eight fingers and one thumb. She added wistfully, “I wish I knew the signs for all the numbers.”

Goov was now staring openly, not maintaining his Clan decorum, and could not respond.

Thinking that she had somehow offended him, she said, “I now understand that numbers and counting are considered sacred mog-ur knowledge to the Clan, but I am ready to learn more. I assure you it is not difficult for me.” She blushed at her necessary honesty.

Goov’s mind was reeling. Even as a child and a young woman, she understood more about numbers and counting than the greatest mog-ur who had ever lived? Just now, she had instantly calculated how many years ago it had been since she and Creb had spoken about numbers. How did she do it that quickly and with no effort? Thinking of his mandate from Ursus to teach her, he wondered how he could possibly show her what she had asked of him. He only knew the signs up to seven, the number of days before a baby’s naming and the years between Clan Gatherings, though with much mental effort he could make marks that went higher, as he had just done to count the number of people in their clan. Was her aptitude for counting something the Others had? Or did it belong only to their mog-urs? After all, Creb had said Ayla would be recognized as an Others mog-ur too. Or was her ease with numbers just another of her singular abilities?

He could not appreciate that his mental questioning included very good conjectures. The Others could manage counting to varying degrees, though all of them understood more than those in the Clan, to whom numbers above three tended to be the exclusive domain of mog-urs. But he was also correct about Ayla. She was remarkably adept at learning well and quickly, even compared to the brightest among the Others and their mog-urs, but he did not grasp this since he knew no Others - except for Ayla. Had he realized it, he would have been completely convinced her destiny was to be as remarkable as Creb predicted.

He sighed. “Ayla, it is obvious that the number-magic is not difficult for you. Your ability with it is beyond this man’s,” he admitted to her, causing her to blush at his praise. He decided to teach her all the number-signs he knew and told her he would start now. She was very pleased, but he warned her it might be difficult to know them all very quickly. He was certain this lesson would be extended to at least the duration of their journey to a new cave, due to the complexity of the abstract concept, even considering the skill she had already displayed. He was proven wrong. She learned them instantly and was exuberant over the new knowledge while wishing for more.

Goov was struggling to keep from trembling at what he was seeing in front of his eyes. He had spent years studying those seven numbers under Creb’s patient tutelage, yet Ayla had mastered them as fast as he could show them to her, without even needing to have the meaning of each number explained to her. 

Recovering somewhat after sitting still for an extended period, he told her that the mog-ur of Brok’s clan, Gord, was the most knowledgeable with numbers and counting, now that Creb was dead. He could surely teach someone many more signs for larger numbers. She was excited about the prospect of meeting and learning from the man since they were now traveling to that clan, but he reminded her that she was a woman and women were not mog-urs or even acolytes, according to Clan custom. Gord would need to be convinced she was truly Goov’s acolyte and worthy of learning the sacred knowledge before he would teach her, but there was no guarantee of that happening. “After all, you are a woman,” he repeated, not wanting to get her hopes up.

She nodded her understanding and attempted to control her eagerness. She then closed her eyes for a time before opening them to look directly at Goov. With a slight smile touching her lip corners, she said, “I understand your concern, mog-ur, but it will happen for me. I am certain of this.” 

Goov felt an involuntary shiver at her absolute conviction, wondering what Ayla had seen or been shown in her mind when her eyes were closed. He pondered again why Ursus had chosen such an unworthy mog-ur to teach this gifted acolyte. 

There was nothing more he could say about the subject of numbers and counting, so after an extended period of meditation to calm his rattled mind, he moved on to the next topic of mog-ur study, hoping that Ayla didn’t already know about this one too. Luckily for him and his bruised ego, it concerned esoteric knowledge of the ancient language that only mog-urs know. He was relieved he could teach her something new that night.

As they spoke, Goov was impressed with her quick comprehension and insightful questions about all the new information. She was so keen to learn that her enthusiasm energized him, and their session lasted longer than he had intended. Both went to their sleeping places very tired, but excited about her training.

**

The next morning, Brun spoke with Ayla at the central fire after she gave Durc his food, asking her if she had watched the megaloceros hunt of a few days ago closely enough to notice all that occurred. She replied that she had, so he asked her to describe everything, from what was communicated even before the hunt began to all that had happened afterward. This she did with unerring accuracy. Brun was pleased she had observed how the hunt was organized and how the hunters worked together to ensure success. His next step was to see if she could handle the spear well enough to use it. The two ate their morning meal quickly after he told her he wanted to test her on this right away. The only other person who was awake so far was Ebra, so Ayla asked the leader’s mate to watch her son, while she and Brun left the campsite. Ebra did not mind keeping an eye on Durc. He was a kind and respectful boy, although he always asked so many questions.

Carrying their spears, the leader and the acolyte ventured a short distance into the trees until Brun found a deserted spot where he could assess her control of the weapon. Before he could construct a target for her to use, they both heard snorting and grunting sounds from deeper in the brush and knew there was a boar nearby. Ayla quickly had her sling out, but Brun held up his hand, telling her to put it away since she would not use it on the boar. His bola at the ready, they watched the boar burst into an open area, heading slightly away from them. Stepping out of the trees, he prepared himself. With reflexes honed by years of experience, Brun sent his bola flying through the air and saw it wrap around the boar’s legs, entangling them. It was a perfect throw; he was pleased he still had skill with the weapon. The boar crashed to the ground, where the enraged animal was thrashing about, trying to free itself.

Brun looked over at Ayla and saw the excitement in her eyes. Does she want to be the one to kill the beast? That would certainly be a way to see if she can handle the spear, he thought, though potentially dangerous with the huge canines of the boar so close.

With both of them grasping their spears, they stepped nearer to the animal while staying just out of reach of the tusks. Brun decided to give Ayla a chance to use the spear and motioned for her to aim for the heart, but to thrust very hard. He would be ready to finish off the beast in case her aim was not true. She knew from much butchering where that organ would be and nodded. Positioning herself better and using the well-developed strength of both arms, she slammed the fire-hardened point into the boar as soon as the selected area was accessible to her.

Brun could see that her spear thrust was strong and well placed, so they waited for the creature’s death throes to end. When the animal was still, Brun stepped up with his knife and slit the throat, allowing the boar to bleed out.

He looked over at the strange woman so unlike the others, and he nodded his approval to her. Despite the excitement of her first spear kill, she was still able to manipulate the heavy weapon well and plunge it with perfect accuracy into the boar. He would speak to Droog; Ayla would hunt with the men next time. Including her so soon would make this a very short training period, but she had been hunting by herself since she was a girl. She knew animals and their habits well. To Brun’s mind, she had proven that she deserved the opportunity, though he still worried that he was rushing her into the ranks of the hunters.

He had decided to head back with the boar when he noticed Ayla’s wary posture and the fact that she had set her spear down to have easy access to her sling. Her keen hearing had detected something and before long, he saw and heard three hyenas approaching now with their distinctive cackling, drawn by the smell of the boar’s blood. Before Brun had a chance to react, two stones were flying at the nearest hyena, causing it to drop to the ground, lifeless. Another of the hyenas ran toward them and met the same fate as the first, as two more stones had flown at it faster than Brun could see. The third was more hesitant than the first two, but when a single stone hit its leg with great force, it decided that pursuing the fresh kill was not worth any more pain. It ran off limping and dragging the body of the closest dead hyena; the scavenging expedition would not be a complete waste for the animal.

Ayla was breathing harder after being surprised by the hyenas and allowed her body to slowly calm. Evaluating her response, she knew that she had done well. She hated hyenas! Thankfully, those three were no longer a threat to them.

Brun was staring at her in awe. He had never seen anyone dispatch dangerous predators so quickly – and using only a sling. Knowing she would be the best choice against any other similar threats, he picked up the boar to transport it to their camp.

**

Everyone was awake and out of their tents by the time Brun and Ayla returned. Predictably, their reaction was one of surprise and then humor. Brun carried the boar over to where several women were gathering with their tools in hand to begin butchering. After Brun set the animal down, Droog regarded him with amusement. “Brun, you now carry the meat while the woman guards you?”

Brun did not mind the humor at his expense since he could also see the respect Droog had for him. He replied, “Ayla killed the boar with her spear after I hobbled it with my bola. She then used her sling to kill two hyenas and chase another away when they tried to come after the fresh kill. She had already dealt with all three of them before I could even react.”

Everyone looked at Ayla with admiration, though the women knew they would have been terrified in that situation. Zoug especially was full of pride for Ayla’s skill with his preferred weapon. 

Already having the attention of the whole clan, Brun announced, “We will not travel today. The meat will be smoked, and we will have some of it for our evening meal.” The people were glad about this; it had been quite a while since they had eaten boar. While the meat would be quite lean at this time of year, it would be a welcome change from deer, rabbit, and traveling cakes.

The leader then motioned for the men to meet with him after he and Ayla washed away the blood and grime from their unexpected hunt. When they were both clean, Brun signed to Ayla to join with him and the rest of the men.

When the women saw Ayla walking to the men’s meeting, they shook their heads at the sight. Uba only shrugged. Nothing about Ayla surprised her anymore.

Brun let the men know that they did not need to hunt for a few days, but when they did, Ayla would join them, participating this time. Mentioning Borg, he said that the young man would be the one to make the kill if everything went according to plan.

Droog nodded his obedience to Brun’s orders and as the men walked away, they began to prepare themselves mentally for actually hunting with a woman. They knew she had skill as a hunter but were still full of a Clan man’s traditional worry about the safety of a woman close to a large animal. The leader had ordered it, though, so it would be as he said.

**

When Aba noticed Ayla coming out of her tent with Durc the following morning, she decided to approach her. Since there were no Clan memories for the proper way to address a female acolyte, she bowed her head to Ayla and spoke her name. The older woman then asked, “May this woman speak with the acolyte this early in the morning?”

Ayla nodded knowingly. “Aba, come with me. We will go someplace private after I take Durc to Oga’s tent so he can eat.”

Durc was happy to spend time with Grev, so the two women left immediately for an area away from the clan. As she did when she spoke with Ebra, Ayla brought her spear with her, wanting to continue to gain familiarity with the feel of it. Aba glanced at her in wonderment, puzzled at how a woman could not be frightened of the weapon. Everyone in the clan now knew that Ayla would be hunting with the men soon. Aba could only conclude from this that the strange woman not only had great protection from the spirits but must be powerful on her own, as Goov had hinted. She was now filled with the certainty that the one who was so favored would be able to help her today. Upon reaching a desirable location, Ayla stopped and asked Aba what she wanted to discuss.

“Ayla, there have been so many changes lately, mostly about you.” She blushed, hoping she had not offended the woman whose status was now very high.

“Aba, I know I have brought much change to our clan, but I am only trying to follow the will of Ursus. I did not mean for you to be made uncomfortable by all of it.”

“This woman knows that what she is feeling is not your fault.” She paused, searching for the right words. “Ayla, I have been unmated for a long time now, but since everything has changed so much for us, I have felt more alone and afraid than ever before. Droog is a good man, but he is not my mate.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “I miss having a man put his arms around me to calm my fears.”

Ayla could see the woman was becoming emotional and reached for her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She held her until she felt Aba’s tension begin to subside. 

Aba looked up at Ayla with both gratitude and amazement. “I am pleased I have come to you. I am already better, but do not understand it. You are not a man, yet you made me feel secure as if you were.”

“Aba, I am pleased you are doing better. I know I am not a man, but I can take care of myself well. Men feel this way about themselves too, so maybe you noticed my confidence when I hugged you.” 

Aba nodded. What Ayla said made sense to her. “But I am not like you, Ayla. I need a man to protect me. I now know it is correct for you to be the way you are, but it would seem so… manly… for me to be like you.” Aba cringed, certain she had now overstepped herself by signing her honest thoughts to the female acolyte. 

“Aba, I am not offended by your words. I know that some may think that my ways, especially now, are like those of a man, but I know that Ursus made me the way I am. And I was born to the Others, which makes me different too. You do not think you could change, but you have already done so: you have accepted that I am an acolyte. Maybe you will change even more than that.”

Aba looked scandalized, so Ayla quickly reassured her. “I do not mean that you or the other women need to start hunting as I do.” She could see Aba relax again and she smiled at the older woman, who was growing accustomed to Ayla’s grimace they all knew as indicative of her happiness. “Aba, you only need to keep in mind that our clan is following Ursus’ will. If you do, I am sure you will feel better about our future. Also, I will always be pleased to talk with you whenever you would like.”

Aba was astonished. Was Ayla saying she would take the time to talk to even the women after she becomes mog-ur? Looking into the young woman’s eyes, Aba believed what she was telling her. The very idea of a female mog-ur seemed strange to her, but she thought it would be good, at least with this woman. With that thought, she realized that she had changed: she was willing to accept a woman as mog-ur. “After you saved Ona, I told you that I knew you brought us luck. I think I had forgotten you do that for us. Knowing that about you, I should not worry so much. But I may still need to come and talk to the acolyte sometimes if you do not mind.”

“I will not mind, Aba. And if all you need is another hug, I can do that too.” Pausing, she gestured with a twinkle in her eye. “If you are thinking about men, maybe there will be an older man in Brok’s cave who would be interested in spending some time with you.”

Aba blushed. “Do you think so, Ayla?”

“I do not know, but we should never give up on ourselves. Creb’s mother could have given up on him when he was born deformed, but she did not, and all of us benefited from his life. I could have given up when Goov pronounced my death curse, but I could not. I wanted to live, so I did, with the help of my totem.”

Filled anew with awe at the woman, Aba told her, “But I am not you, Ayla. None of us is.”

“Who knows what change may come into our lives yet since we do not know the mind of Ursus? You and the rest of us will be strong enough for what will come because we are special to Him and our totems. Do not forget that, Aba.”

Aba nodded, thankful for the strange woman who had indeed brought their clan much luck over the years and who now spoke with the comforting words of a mog-ur. She also understood how Ebra could have known such peace after talking with Ayla since she now felt that herself. Due to this young woman, who was so wise beyond her years, she was more optimistic than she had been in a very long time.

Ayla was pleased Aba was feeling better. As they walked back to the camp, she wondered if any of the other women were going to seek her out. She still felt somewhat unsure of herself, but Ebra and Aba had both responded well to what she said to them.

Once they returned to the campsite, Aba continued to Droog’s tent, anxious to speak with her daughter about what the acolyte had just done for her. Ayla, though, stopped to stand in place, closed her eyes, and motioned a quick, informal thought of gratitude to Ursus for guiding her in her efforts to help both Ebra and Aba. The sound of Durc calling out “Mama!” brought her back to herself. She smiled and held out her arms to lift him in the air.

Since she was standing in the middle of the tents, most had seen her address Ursus, noting with a shiver how she spoke to the Great Cave Bear as if she knew Him personally. Many were reminded of the Clan Gathering, when Ayla fearlessly walked up to the caged personification of Ursus to feed and scratch the bear, and when Ursus allowed her to treat the injured hunter while he was rampaging nearby. Every day, it seemed, they became more convinced of the appropriateness of her calling to become mog-ur.

For his part, Goov was also in awe, but for a different reason, since he had seen her speak informally to Ursus before. He saw her come back to herself at the sound of Durc’s voice and he believed she had paid a quick visit to the spirit world, marveling again at her ease with slipping in and out of it. Frowning, he could not help but wonder if she had been spirit-flying without him. He was looking forward to experiencing that with her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Ayla felt a strong need to speak with Brun, but it wasn’t until late in the afternoon before she had a chance to find him alone. She could see he had recently woken from napping and was sitting in front of his tent.

Brun had seen the woman approaching and wondered why she seemed tense.

“Brun, this woman would speak with the leader.” At Brun’s nod, she continued, “I am pleased you have agreed to go to Brok’s clan to intercede for me, but I had not thought everything through about retrieving Ura from Brok’s clan. I did not consider the difference between Brok’s position as a leader and mine as only a woman.”

“You are more than only a woman to our clan, Ayla.”

“But I know I would be only a woman to any other leader. I am grateful to you for your words, though.”

Brun nodded to her, pleased with the respect she always showed to him. “You have grown comfortable with your new status in our clan, but others do not know of it… yet.”

Her eyes widened slightly, but she felt the need to complete her listing of recent faults. “Also, I did not think about Oda’s wishes or her mate’s. I regret that I presumed so much when I spoke with you before.” Her shoulders slumped as she continued to mentally chastise herself.

“Ayla. You came to me immediately after remembering Ura, didn’t you?”

“I was ashamed that I had forgotten about the necessity for her to be with Durc and me when I go to the Others.”

“And now you are embarrassed about our previous talk.”

She sighed. “Yes, because I did not remember everything when I spoke with you.”

“The problem was due to you not taking the time to think carefully first. That is why you did not consider all those important details having to do with getting Ura to join us.”

She had no response; Brun was correct. She waited for him to resume his gesturing.

“Often, you will see me think for a long time before making a decision. There is much to consider and a leader like me must consider all of it.”

She sighed again. “I did not do that before I came to see you.”

“No, you did not,” he agreed. “You are an excellent medicine woman – the very best of the first-ranked line, according to my sibling – but that duty requires you to think and act very quickly at times. I know nothing about healing, but I have seen you make decisions so fast it makes my head hurt. I know it is sometimes necessary to save someone’s body part or even their life. A leader rarely needs to hurry like that. Mostly, I can take my time before issuing a decision.” Brun did not know why he was being so open with the woman but continued anyway.

“Ayla, you are very intelligent. I have seen you think of many things that nobody had ever thought of before. I believe that all you need to do is slow down and deliberate over your decisions. Also, ask Ursus or your totem for guidance, though I know you usually do and only forgot this time. People do make mistakes, Ayla. Even I do,” he admitted with a pained look on his face.

Knowing what caused his discomfort, she would not embarrass him by commenting on Broud. “I am grateful to the leader for taking the time to talk with me. I would presume to ask how I could learn to think in such a way as you do.”

Brun replied after some thought, “As I said, leaders - and even mog-urs – can usually afford to slowly consider all the issues before making decisions. Not doing that caused your failing this time, Ayla. If you wish to ensure this does not happen again, you need to recognize when you have enough time to think carefully and then do so. If you had done that before you came to me about Ura, I am certain you would have thought of all the objections that I raised… and maybe a few more.”

“This woman is pleased the leader is confident about her thinking.”

“I am. It is possible that that the woman Oda can come with her daughter to our clan. But now, you and I will take the time to think through this to see how you should have handled it from the beginning.” He nodded to Ayla, indicating that she should begin. Oddly enough, it now felt to him as if he were training her.

“I would have explained to you the problem of needing to get Ura before the Gathering, and I would have asked if you could take the clan to Brok’s cave before we continue our cave search.”

“Why is it important to get Ura now and not wait?”

“Because I will be going to the Others with Durc. Ura should be with us when we leave.”

“But Goov said you might be returning in time for the next Clan Gathering. Couldn’t you wait to get Ura at that time?”

She knew Brun was testing her with all his questions, forcing her to think carefully. She was surprised Goov had informed him of her dream, but Brun was the leader and should be told about things like that. Refocusing herself, she slowed her mind and thought about his last question. After a time, she was ready to respond.

“Brun, there are two reasons I should not wait. First, Ura is like Durc, in that she is half-Others. I think it is important the two children learn about that part of themselves and going to the Others would be the best way to do it. It will be good for me too since I still cannot remember any of my time living as an Others child.” She frowned, clearly frustrated with her lack of early memories, before going on. “The other reason is that something may prevent me from returning for the Clan Gathering. If that happened, it would be difficult to get Durc and Ura together in the future.”

Brun nodded in approval. “Ayla, you took the time to calmly think and arrive at two very good reasons for retrieving Ura early. Now, what should we do once we arrive there?”

“You should be the one to speak to Brok, since the two of you made the agreement, and ask him if we can take Ura with us early.”

“What if he says the girl is too young to have been completely trained yet and needs to remain with Oda?”

“You can offer to take both the girl and her mother if the leader Brok agrees and Oda’s mate will set her aside.”

“And if her mate will not give his permission for that?”

“He will do so if the leader orders it.”

“That is true, Ayla, but how could the leader be convinced?”

“Oda told me her mate thought she was not a good woman. He also said that Ura, being deformed, was a punishment for Oda. To me, those are words similar to what Broud would say. It may be that Oda’s mate treats her like Broud treats Oga. Once we are there, we should be able to tell if the man is out of control, especially if we see bruises on the woman.” She saw Brun wince at the mention of the behavior of the son of his hearth. “If so, she and her daughter deserve better.” 

“Ayla, I am ashamed to admit now that I did not want you to keep Durc at first, seeing him as deformed and a burden for the clan. I had thought only of what was in the memories: that you should dispose of such a child. However, I now see the error of that custom. Your impetuous action at that time, along with Creb’s and your words, forced me to begin to rethink how I viewed Durc and others like him. He is exactly as you said then – a mix of Clan and Others. Your son is a good boy and will be an excellent man, though he is and will always be different. Ebra is fond of him.”

Ayla smiled. She knew Brun was also fond of Durc. She blushed at the memory of the time after Durc’s birth when she had attempted to manipulate the leader into accepting her son. 

There was a lull in their conversation and her mind came back to Oda and her mate. “Brun, we could give the mother and daughter a better life, especially if Oda’s mate is as bad as I think he may be. Our clan already has experience with a mixed child and would know how Oda’s daughter’s mind works. I imagine Ura is probably like Durc in ways that are different than a normal Clan child. If Oda’s mate still views Ura as a punishment and if he sees Oda as unlucky for giving birth to a deformed girl, he may be willing or even eager to get rid of both of them. All of this I would point out to Brok,” she signed decisively. “If I were leader,” she added, blushing.

Brun looked directly at her and nodded in approval of her ideas before continuing, still amazed to be having such a substantive conversation with a woman. “Ayla, you can now see the advantage of taking the time to think about a problem. I agree that what you say concerning her mate is a strong possibility and I will keep it in mind as I speak with Brok. Your instincts are very good, but your methods have not always been in keeping with traditional Clan ways. Your impulsive wish about Oda and Ura might work out exactly as you hope it will, though. If it does, this would mean you have a deep connection with Ursus’ plans. However, you should always take the time to think before speaking or deciding, unless the situation requires otherwise.” 

Ayla nodded her understanding of Brun’s advice. She would do as he said in the future. “I am grateful for your patience with helping me to learn, Brun.”

As she walked away, Brun thought about their conversation and was astonished at how he had spoken with Ayla. He realized he had just given her leadership training, as he had suspected he was doing. Unlike Broud, she listened carefully to him and he knew she would do exactly as he recommended. A thought entered his mind unbidden: with the correction he made to her today and her obvious intelligence, she would soon make an excellent leader.

He knew he was getting older and needed to find someone to replace him since Broud would not be the one. Despite the oddity of the thought, Brun was becoming quite aware that she would be the best choice to assume his position as leader. Nobody was better suited to guide them in their new paths, and he thought everyone in their clan would accept her as the leader, given enough time. After all, they were no longer shocked that she was Goov’s acolyte. In fact, they seemed to be convinced of the rightness of her impending role as mog-ur.

But would the other clans accept her as a leader? It had been difficult enough at the last Clan Gathering to convince others that she was their clan’s medicine woman and Iza’s daughter and successor. Creb had worked hard to persuade the mog-urs of her worthiness, but Brun and his brother both knew it was her exemplary behavior and actions that had won over the traditionally minded magicians. If she came to the Gathering as a leader, she could not act as a traditional Clan woman. He truly believed Goov when he said that Ayla and the clan were following the will of Ursus but wondered how they would convince others of her calling to be a leader – and mog-ur. It would be a task more difficult than what was accomplished at the last Clan Gathering. Clutching his amulet, he prayed for the strength that would be required of all of them.

Suddenly, the memory of Ayla performing the burial ritual for Creb came into his mind. He knew there was no doubt about her power and her favor with Ursus among those who witnessed that funeral. Even Goov had referred to her as a mog-ur after seeing what she had accomplished. He was convinced she had within her the ability to be persuasive with her new roles when the time came at the Gathering when she would be a few years older and more experienced. Would she be even more powerful then, too?

His eyes widened as another thought came into his mind. What if Ayla were First Leader, First Mog-ur, and First Medicine Woman… all at the same time? After all, if he made her leader, she would be inheriting the first-ranked clan from him, though he knew theirs was actually a newly formed clan. Goov had told him she would one day be the first-ranked mog-ur, and she was already the best medicine woman. If she held all those positions simultaneously, her status would be so high, no one would have ever imagined it before. It was an impossible thought, and yet… was this what Ursus had in mind for her? For us? For the Clan? Of course, she would need to return to them from the Others in time for the next Clan Gathering for that to even be a possibility. He was hopeful her impending absence would be only temporary.

**

Ayla was walking back to the campsite with two rabbits in hand. After her talk with Brun, she had felt the need to be by herself to think about the advice he had given her. He is a wise man, she thought, and generous with her.

Ebra intercepted Ayla, offering to skin and cook the meat for the younger woman. She was grateful to the acolyte for setting her mind at ease and she felt as if she owed her a debt. Ayla sensed Ebra’s purpose and allowed the leader’s mate to take the animals from her.

As the tall woman walked on toward her tent, she spotted Vorn pretending to work on his spear while sitting on the ground, but it was easy for her to see that he was staring at his mate. Ever since she and Uba had made the carrier, he had shown an inordinate interest in her younger sister and she thought she knew why. Suddenly possessed of a bold notion, she walked toward her sister’s mate.

“Vorn.” 

The man was startled, as Ayla’s approach had been silent. He turned to face her, and when he had regained control of his nerves, he said, “I did not hear you, Ayla. You do not walk like a woman.”

“I can assure you I am indeed a woman, Vorn, but I did not mean to disturb you like that. I just returned from hunting and I must have been walking in that manner still.”

He grunted in acknowledgment of her reasoning, knowing there was no other woman who could have used those same gestures. “Does the acolyte wish to speak with me?”

“Vorn, you have been staring at Uba as if you are waiting for her to do something wrong.”

His eyes narrowed slightly, only for a moment. “This man is permitted to watch his mate to make sure she is behaving properly.”

Ayla then gestured assertively, “But this woman believes you are concerned your mate may start acting like a man because she is with me much of the time.”

Vorn blanched. How could she know what he was thinking? Taking and releasing a deep breath to alleviate his nervousness, he nodded to indicate she was correct. He was now convinced he could not hide any information from her anyway.

She sat on the ground next to him without waiting for permission and looked intently into his eyes. “Uba is a good woman - a good Clan woman. She is open to new ideas more than other women of the Clan, but that is only because she is very intelligent – just as Ursus intended for her to be as a medicine woman of Iza’s line. However, you should not worry. She will never be like me. It would be impossible for her since she is Clan. You have an excellent mate, Vorn. Take care of her.”

He nodded to her, acknowledging her advice.

Ayla was not finished speaking with him, though. “Vorn, there is also something else bothering you.”

He did not know why he felt compelled to respond to Ayla, but he could not resist doing so. He gestured to her, “This man regrets going along with Broud’s plans. The former leader promised that I would be his second-in-command if I would stand with him.” He shook his head in self-disgust. “I know it was unbecoming behavior for a man of the Clan to allow Broud to show such disrespect to Creb and to try to take away your son. But I did not know he would ask Goov to death-curse you. You did nothing to deserve it. It is true you were willful and insolent to the leader.” He cringed, afraid of offending the powerful woman. “But that behavior did not demand the death curse.”

“I know I acted that way to him, Vorn, but I was very concerned about Creb, and for good reason, as it turned out.” She paused, remembering that emotional day. “You should not have agreed to support Broud, especially without thinking about the consequences. What Broud wanted was to harm me. As a result, his actions helped to cause the death of the greatest mog-ur who ever lived. Being uncaring about the welfare of others is not how a man of the Clan should act.” Vorn hung his head in shame; he deserved the scolding, even if it was coming from this woman.

“Vorn, Broud was the evil one, not you. I was displeased you went along with Broud, though I know you now regret it. Besides, I could see that you were just as surprised as everyone else when he told Goov to curse me, so I knew that you were unaware he was going to do that. I am not angry with you since you are no longer that man. You redeemed yourself when you agreed to come with Brun and me.” She added with a twinkle in her eye, “And you should not be afraid of me, either.”

He nodded and felt himself relax, but could not resist asking, “But how did you survive? It was a death curse, Ayla!”

“I asked my totem for the strength and I was suddenly filled with the confidence that I would not die. Our totems can help us greatly. Don’t forget yours, Vorn.” She then stood and gestured, “I am going now.”

As she walked away, Vorn sat for a while longer, thinking about what had just happened and what she said to him. Two thoughts were crowded together in his mind. First, Ayla already acted like a mog-ur, despite only being an acolyte. Next, he knew she was correct about Uba, who was a good mate and intelligent for a woman. If that was the way Ursus made her, then he should accept it, along with all the other new ways of thinking and acting that were becoming the normal behavior of this clan.

He got up and walked toward Uba. Seeing him approach and noting his thirsty look, she quickly poured water for him and settled herself on the ground in front of him. He tapped her shoulder and was offered the water by his woman. As she was starting to stand up, he signed what he never had before, “This man is grateful to his excellent mate.” 

Nearly losing her balance at his unexpected praise, Uba managed to get to her feet to walk back to the basket she had been working on, suddenly filled with pleasure for her mate. He would not have been her first choice when she was given to him if there had been any other selection for Brun to make… not that she would have had any input in the decision anyway. However, Vorn was changing for the better. She knew she would be seducing him into relieving his needs later, and maybe she would even start enjoying it.

After she sat down, she thought about seeing Ayla and Vorn talking before he came over to her. She had not seen their conversation, as they had been facing the opposite direction. Still, she wondered what Ayla had said to Vorn to cause him to act as he did. Whatever her sister’s words were, she hoped he remembered them for as many years as Ursus gave them. She would gladly grow accustomed to that behavior from her mate.


	16. Chapter 16

With the hunted meat and a limited amount of foraged plants, the clan was eating well in this first part of the spring season. Brun knew they could travel on now and they set out in clear weather. The clan made much progress that day and the next, even while hauling Broud on Ayla’s carrying device. At the evening meal, Brun announced a hunt for the following day.

When dawn broke the next morning, he sent Ayla to scout for what she could find in the hilly terrain and turned to speak with Droog about the upcoming hunt. Engrossed as they were in their conversation, they were surprised when she ran back into camp a short while later. Brun wondered why she had not performed the task given to her. He didn’t think it was likely, but had something frightened her?

After she caught her breath, she informed them, “Brun, Droog. A herd of fallow deer is ahead, behind the hill over there.” Pointing, she indicated the direction. Brun was startled to realize she had completed her scouting assignment; she really could run faster than any of the men, as he had suspected. He and Droog shared a look and stored that information in their minds.

Brun decided to go to the deer with only the hunters. Afterward, he would send for the women, who had work to do at their campsite. They were still making more supplies since the clan had lost items that were destroyed or buried in the earth-shaking. Additionally, they had not been prepared for extensive travel when they were forced to leave their old cave.

The hunters made their way to the herd at a trot, following Ayla. The men were surprised when Brun asked her to lead them to the site, but his explanation made sense. She was the only one who knew exactly where the deer were. It was an unusual sight that would have baffled another clan: a group of hunters with a woman walking at the front of them – and carrying a spear.

After they arrived and had the herd in sight, Droog told them the order in which they would chase after the animal he had selected, a large male that would yield a good deal of meat. Ayla would be second after Vorn to help in wearing it out. Brun chose not to participate since he knew he could not run as fast as he once could. The hunters arranged themselves according to Droog’s orders, moving slowly and silently to avoid startling the deer.

Vorn had managed to get fairly close to the male deer before starting his run. At Droog’s signal, he took off at his top speed, startling the animal and then following it as best he could. As soon as Ayla saw Vorn begin to slow, she left her position and sprinted hard after the animal. Knowing the deer would run in a zigzag pattern, she ran in a straight line instead, which enabled her to gain some ground on the deer. When Droog took over from her, the deer was already showing signs of fatigue, due to its lack of stamina. While resting, Ayla reveled in the thrill she had just experienced. She was also very glad she had remembered to wear the leather band on her chest. She had been running very fast today and would have been extremely uncomfortable had she not worn it.

Borg was the last to chase the deer after Goov, but they could all see he was slowing and lacked the speed to catch up. The animal had somehow found a last burst of desperate energy and was threatening to escape from the hunters. If it did, their efforts would come to naught.

Droog glanced at his hunters and noticed Ayla, who still looked as if she would be able to run some more. Knowing how fast she was, he called to her and made a quick motion. She took off again, passing by Borg, as the deer began making a circling turn. This gave her the chance to catch it, since it was finally slowing greatly, having exhausted the last reserves of its strength. She had gotten close enough to make the kill herself, but knew the honor was to go to Borg. Continuing to chase, Ayla managed to get the completely fatigued deer turned back toward the young hunter, who was approaching now with his spear at the ready. As soon as he was close enough, he plunged his weapon hard into the deer’s side, knowing instantly it was a killing blow. All the hunters watched with relief as the deer fell to the ground - they had been permitted another successful hunt by Ursus.

The throat was slit and the liver was shared. The men came up to Borg and slapped him on the back in approval of his kill. When it was Ayla’s turn, she didn’t know what she should do. Striking a man, even in a celebratory way, would be unthinkable for a woman. Borg, though, had seen how Ayla had herded the deer to him for his kill. He nodded his appreciation to her, encouraging her to act as the others had. She stepped up to the young man and struck his back as vigorously as the rest of the men had done, to his amusement.

The other hunters had also witnessed what Ayla had accomplished while running the second time: she had saved the hunt while enabling Borg’s kill. She truly thought of the clan first and not herself. They all realized this was something Broud never learned, nor wanted to learn.

Ayla’s breathing had returned to normal and she enthusiastically volunteered to go back to the camp to bring the women to the deer. Brun looked at her in surprise that she wasn’t exhausted after all that running, but he could see she was anxious to keep moving. The excitement of the hunt was a powerful force, he knew, nodding his agreement to her and telling her she could choose which women she brought back with her. 

**

Brac, Groob, Grev, and Durc were playing at hunting with their smaller spears, while Zoug was sitting nearby. He was making another sling for Vorn and wondered if the men would soon feel more comfortable asking Ayla to make their slings since she was now hunting with them.

The women had completed more better-quality containers to carry the food and their other supplies. They did not know how much meat would be obtained today but wanted to be ready. The hunt would be successful, they believed; Ursus had been favoring them since they left their old cave.

They had stopped their work to prepare the midday meal when the boys spotted Ayla running toward them. Brac called out, “Ayla!” to alert the others and they all stopped to watch her approach them. Since she wasn’t wearing her wrap, her physical differences were quite evident, notably her long, straight arms and legs. As she neared, they could see she had only a smaller portion of her wrap that was around her waist and hips, which left her legs completely free while running. Other than that, she was only wearing the leather band on her chest. Uba nodded approvingly. She was the only one in their clan, besides Durc, to have seen Ayla run, and she knew that her older sister needed the support the leather provided. But since no woman in the Clan would even think of running on purpose, Ayla’s idea had never been required before now.

Besides her appearance, none of the others in the camp had ever seen a woman running, much less one who could run faster than any man they had ever seen. Everyone in the camp stared at her with eyes opened wide. Ebra could only shake her head at yet another example of Ayla’s unwomanly behavior but then reminded herself that Ayla was merely different, as they had all accepted by now. Most importantly for her, she would always be grateful for the solace the tall acolyte had given her about Broud.

When she arrived, the young woman quickly stripped off her leather band, which was soaked with sweat after all her running. She hung it on a branch to dry since she would not need it anymore today. Allowing some of her perspiration to evaporate first, she waited to put her wrap back on and turned to Zoug to make her report to the man.

He spoke first. “Ayla, you have news of the hunt?”

After she drank some water given to her by Ovra, she responded. “The hunters were successful, Zoug. Borg gave the killing blow to a large deer. It was well done on his part.” Ona’s eyes shone with admiration for her mate, though Ayla knew the young woman admired everything about Borg.

Zoug nodded, pleased to know it had gone well. His eyes sparkling, he asked, “Did the female hunter enjoy the hunt?”

Ayla could not hold back her smile. “I did, Zoug. It was exciting!”

All the other women shuddered at the thought of considering hunting to be exciting. They knew they would have been terrified to have been in her place.

“Mama hunt?” Durc asked her, interrupting her talk with Zoug. A quick glance at Zoug assured Ayla he was not bothered by Durc’s questioning.

“Mama hunt?” Durc asked her, interrupting her talk with Zoug. A glance at Zoug assured Ayla he was not bothered by Durc’s questioning.

Zoug could see the thrill of the hunt was still in Ayla’s eyes and that she longed to be the one using her spear to kill the animal. It would happen soon enough for her, he knew. He marveled at how extraordinary it was that he had become so accepting of Ayla hunting with the men, as had all the others. This clan would certainly be seen as disturbingly strange by outsiders, but its efficiency and vitality were helping him feel more youthful than he had in years. The changes they had all experienced had been caused by this unusual woman. As a result, he was grateful to her for his renewed enthusiasm for living.

Ayla looked around at the women while she put her wrap back on. She had made her choices. “Uba, I regret that you need to stay here, due to your responsibility for Broud’s healing.”

“I know, Ayla. I do not mind avoiding getting filthy today.”

Ayla grinned at her sister. Looking at the other women, she told them, “Ovra, Aga, Oga, and Ona will come with me to butcher the deer and carry it back here. We need to leave now. Meat is waiting for us!”

The selected women immediately gathered their butchering tools and excitedly followed Ayla out of the camp. They had all realized it had been her decision as to which of them would go; Brun must have allowed her to choose.

As Zoug watched the women leave, he thought about what he had just observed. He too had noticed that Ayla was the one who decided on the women to go back with her. But he also saw how naturally she assumed the role of thoughtfully deciding and then speaking to the women in such a way as to cause them to obey instantly and eagerly, without it looking like she had ordered them. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his breath caught – but then he sighed and shook his head. No, it couldn’t be. A woman couldn’t be a leader…

**

Ayla led the four women to the killing field and as soon as they arrived, the four started on the deer. She had purposefully selected more women than would normally be assigned to a fallow deer, even a large one, but thought that everyone’s work could be lessened. Also, she believed it would be good for Oga to get away from the camp to help alleviate her consuming worry about the future. She had included Ona simply because she liked the young woman and enjoyed the interplay between her and Borg. She hoped she would be able to find a mate someday who would look at her the same way those two gazed at each other.

The other women gently pushed Ayla away from the butchering area when she tried to help, with Ovra telling her that she should rest now after hunting and running so much. They had seen that she had ensured more than enough hands for the task of butchering a deer, although there were now two deer on the ground, instead of only one. Ayla was glad she had brought extra help with her; the four women could easily handle the additional animal.

She decided to take Ovra’s advice to rest, but she was curious about the second deer. She walked over to where the men were relaxing in the shade and approached her sister’s mate. “Vorn.” The seated man looked up at her. “Why are there two deer now to be butchered? I only knew of the one Borg had killed.”

“After you left, I spotted a female deer that had fallen when the herd scattered. It was left behind because one of its back legs was broken when it tried to jump over some rocks. Since it couldn’t run, I was easily able to use my spear to club it in the head. It died instantly and I carried it over to where the male deer was lying. Mine was not a true kill like Borg made with your help, but it will still give the clan more meat.”

Ayla nodded at the information from Vorn, expressed her gratitude for what he had obtained, and walked on. Finding a solitary spot under a tree and sitting on the ground, she self-consciously reminded herself that she was not being lazy. While trying to relax, she glanced around and noticed Brun and Droog conversing while casting furtive glances at her. Had she done something wrong? 

Vorn did not know why he had volunteered so many details to the woman. He had only intended to say that a deer fell and he clubbed it. Not only did he describe much more, but he also diminished his limited actions while praising Borg… and Ayla. After their earlier conversation in the camp, he no longer felt so nervous around her, but he still wondered if she had just used some unknown magic on him to make him describe so much. Abruptly, he recognized the sensation he had felt when he spoke to her. It was not magic. Otherwise, she would have known where the extra deer came from. No, it was simpler than that but just as abnormal to him. Without knowing what was happening, he was compelled to respond to her in the same way he would have to Brun’s questioning, by giving a full report... to the leader. He was startled by his realization; she had even thanked him in the manner of a leader. Vorn shook his head to clear it. Maybe he should talk with Brun. Or Goov. Life could be confusing in this new clan.

**

Finally, the leader and the hunt leader walked over to the rest of the hunters. Brun spoke, “We will have a hunt reenactment later at our campsite. I know this is not normally done after every hunt, but it will enable the boys to learn more from us and allow the hunters to receive recognition from everyone in the clan when we are successful. We will now do this after each hunt.”

The men all nodded, casting approving glances at their leader. Brun, though, gave the credit to Goov. “Our mog-ur presented this idea to me. This leader thinks it is excellent.” The men shifted their approval to Goov. It made sense that the man of spirits would think of such a good plan for them.

Goov stood and gestured, “While this man wishes he could take credit for the hunt dance proposal, he cannot.” The men looked at the mog-ur with confused faces, so he continued, “The idea came from my acolyte.” Brun stared, first at Goov and then at Ayla. He had not known it originated with her. 

Ayla’s blushing face told the men the idea was hers. She explained, “This acolyte thinks it would be good to do for the reasons Brun stated. Also, I believe that having more informal ceremonies and feasts will help draw us closer together since we are such a new clan. This acolyte hopes everyone approves.”

The men nodded their enthusiastic support of her new plan, especially with its additional focus on hunting. The woman continued to surprise them with her new ways of thinking. Brun looked directly at Ayla, allowing his pleasure with her to show in his eyes before turning back to the others. She is thinking like a leader, he could see.

Proceeding with talk of the hunt, he called out Borg’s name. The young man stood up and saw the approving looks for his kill. Brun continued, “You showed both patience and strength today. You will be an excellent hunter and an asset to the clan.”

Borg beamed under the leader’s praise. Looking briefly toward the women, he was anxious for the hunt dance later and was looking forward to seeing Ona’s look of adoration when she saw him portray his kill. Feeling self-conscious about sneaking yet another glance at her, he sat down quickly to hide the fact that he was thinking about relieving his needs with his mate. He looked directly at the leader in an attempt to force his mind back to the men’s discussion.

Ayla tried very hard to hide her smile. Borg’s infatuation with his mate, far more overt than was normal for a man of the Clan, was obvious to her and she sighed, again hoping for an equally adoring mate for herself someday.

Droog then spoke, drawing everyone’s attention and breaking into her daydream. “Ayla.” She immediately jumped to her feet, wondering what he wanted. She knew she had done everything requested of her today. Had she inadvertently offended someone?

Droog’s gestures stopped her self-doubts. “Ayla, you acted as a true hunter of the clan with your actions today. You did as you were ordered and even sacrificed your chance at the deer for the sake of Borg. You have proven yourself to this man and to the leader.”

She could see that all the men agreed with Droog’s words – even Borg, on whom she thought the focus should have remained. She remembered only too well what happened with Broud when the attention was taken from him and placed on her. But one look at the expression of gratitude on Borg’s face assured her that he was not like Broud and that she had nothing to fear from the young man. 

The men knew the hunt would have been unsuccessful without her, discounting Vorn’s lucky kill, and her behavior on the hunt was the same as would be expected of an honorable man of the Clan. They had not known a woman could act in such a way, and they thought again of Ayla’s very powerful totem that led her to hunt in the first place. Hunting seemed right for her, as odd as that notion was to their minds. The men could not imagine any of the other women even thinking about doing something like that.

For her part, Ayla was blushing again. She had been receiving so many compliments lately, she felt uncomfortable with all the attention. This latest from the hunt leader, though, was gratifying to her, as were the nods of approval from the rest of the men. She had always loved to hunt but doing it with others was a different kind of excitement. She was pleased she could contribute to the clan’s success.

Brun signed his last words before the men rejoined the women, who had just finished the butchering. “We should continue to do well with the meat we have and with what the women have been able to gather. The men and Ayla can do some smaller-animal hunting to add to our food stores as we travel. Just before we reach Brok’s cave, I hope to have one more large hunt. If all goes well, mog-ur’s acolyte will make the kill.”


	17. Chapter 17

After Ayla and her butchering women left to go to the hunters, Uba sat by herself to think. It was a habit she had picked up from Ayla since they left the old cave, but one that had earned her questioning glances from the other women at first. They were accustomed to Ayla’s strange actions, but she was born to the Others; Uba was not. Eventually, though, the women began to accept it from the younger medicine woman, figuring she must have been influenced by her older sister. Vorn also allowed Uba to be by herself occasionally, thinking it was something medicine women did, as long as she did not neglect the duties of the hearth.

Uba was now reviewing Broud’s progress in her mind. Recently, he had begun displaying some signs of growing closer to consciousness. They had been dribbling water into his mouth since retrieving him from the old cave but had begun supplementing that with broth the past several days, trying to get some nourishment into the man. Uba and her sister were both surprised and relieved he had not choked on what they had given to him so far. That he was still swallowing all the liquid was a good sign for his recovery. Despite Broud’s past, neither medicine woman wanted to lose a patient.

His burns were still improving, due to all the healing magic being used on him, but noticeable scars would be left on his arm for the rest of his life. The lump on his head was getting smaller by the day, which also pleased Ayla and Uba. For a time, they were afraid they would need to drill a hole in his skull to relieve the pressure, a delicate procedure at best, but the head injury seemed to be improving on its own. All in all, Broud was making excellent progress while still asleep, though the two sisters thought he was undeserving of his good luck. They could only assume that he either had a very strong will to live or Ursus was intervening to keep the man alive for a reason. Ayla had told Uba she hoped he wasn’t being kept around only to provide more exasperating tests for her.

Satisfied they had done everything possible for the man, Uba got up to check on Broud once again. As soon as she entered his tent, she could see that he was finally very near to waking. She became anxious, as she wondered how he would be when he finally escaped his long sleep, and whether his mind would be intact.

Quickly, she made a small meat stew to have ready for him. Once he woke, he would have much starving to overcome. She also had a mild revitalizing tea brewing, to help him as soon as he was awake. Settling on a ground cover in his tent, she waited, preparing herself for what may come.

Momentarily lost in thought again, she did not notice Broud open his eyes and look around the tent questioningly. Where am I? he wondered. His arm felt painful and he saw that it was wrapped in poultices. What happened to me?

Uba opened her eyes wide when she noticed Broud watching her. Swiftly, she jumped up, grabbed a cup, scooped some of the tea into it, and rushed to his side. He tapped her shoulder as soon as she was in place and tried to say her name but was only able to make a sound approximating a frog’s croak. 

She signed to him to drink – slowly – the tea she was holding. He complied with what she told him since he realized he was injured and under the care of the medicine woman. After giving him only a small amount of the tea, she spoke. “You have had the sleeping sickness for many days, and during that time, you have not been able to eat anything. Even though you are probably very hungry now, you must eat and drink only a small amount at a time and only what I give you. Your stomach has shrunk, and you would become very sick if you ate too much and too quickly.”

He nodded, allowing the medicine woman to have her way with him. When she brought the stew closer to him, his stomach rumbled loudly at the aroma. He felt like he could eat an entire aurochs in one sitting, but then he remembered Uba’s words and resigned himself to only the few morsels of food she allowed him.

Using only his uninjured arm, he motioned, “Uba, what happened to me?”

“Your right arm was burned severely. It was a long battle to drive the evil spirits away who were trying to enter there. For a time, we thought we might have to take your arm, but the burns began healing before that needed to happen. However, you will bear the scars for the rest of your life.”

He shuddered, grateful he did not wake up missing an arm. Scars seemed a small price to pay for that and would prove he was manly enough to survive whatever had happened to him, though he wished the wounds were from an honorable activity like hunting.

“You also burned an ear badly. It has healed well but will always be slightly disfigured. The most troubling injury was the large lump on your head; that is what caused the sleeping sickness you had. This medicine woman did not know what would happen to you because of that. Sometimes, people do not wake up from it and die of starvation. That would have happened to you eventually – probably after not too much longer. When people do awaken from that sickness, they sometimes lose part or all their memory, or even their Clan memories. We will need to see how you are as you recover, but the lump has been shrinking rapidly, so that is a very good sign for your recovery. You are very fortunate, Broud.”

Broud was overwhelmed at all the information and considered himself extremely lucky that everything on his body seemed to be functioning and was still attached to him… so far. He hoped he would be able to hunt again when he was recovered and decided he would follow Uba’s orders explicitly to make certain of it. For now, though, he closed his eyes and could not help falling back to sleep.

**

When Ayla went over to the women to collect her portion of the deer meat, she noticed they had already divided it amongst themselves, leaving none for her. With twinkling eyes, Ovra told her that hunters do not carry the butchered meat - everyone knows that. Ayla found it difficult to shirk the engrained womanly responsibility, but they had given her no choice. Shrugging, she wrapped her sling around her head and assumed her normal medicine woman position in the lineup, albeit with her spear in hand. At a signal from Brun, the hunters and the women carrying the meat made their way back to the camp. 

Vorn looked ahead at Ayla as they walked. He was amazed that he had already overcome his great reluctance to have her join in the hunt. She was taller and skinnier than anyone he had ever seen and not as powerful as the men, but he admitted to himself that she had done very well as a hunter with them and was surprisingly strong enough to handle her spear well, though it was strange for him to think about a woman’s spear. He was beginning to see why Brun had such faith in her; it seemed as if she could learn to do anything.

Ayla’s mog-ur powers were frightening to Vorn, but he thought his fear was now mostly due to his determination to avoid the spirit world, if possible. Like the others in their clan, he had accepted her as an acolyte at Goov’s word; one does not question the mog-ur's knowledge of spirit matters. Additionally, Vorn would never forget Ayla performing Creb’s burial ritual. The way Goov now spoke about her, and the respect which he showed her, made it seem as though he believed she would be an even stronger mog-ur than Creb had been. He shivered involuntarily at the thought of that much spirit power in anyone, much less a woman. Uba had told him once that she did not think her sister was afraid of anything. He had scoffed at her statement since Ayla was only a woman and could not possibly be as brave as a man. Ever since she had defeated the curse, though, he had changed his mind. If she had no fear of a death curse or the spirit world, then it made sense to him that she would not fear hunting or anything else, for that matter. But how could a woman be like that? He shook his head. Spirits! I don’t understand spirits!

Ona’s mind, on the other hand, was filled only with anticipated pleasure, as she thought about her strong and handsome mate. Ayla had told Zoug and the women that Borg had delivered the killing blow to the male deer. She knew he would be the best hunter in the clan one day - maybe even the hunt leader! She had seen his sneaked glances at her while the women were butchering the animals and she sighed, eager to relieve his needs later. She had also been asking her totem daily to allow her to become pregnant, and that it be Borg’s totem that overcomes hers.

Brun was thoughtful as he contemplated all the changes he had accepted, and the clan had adopted, in such a short amount of time. It was as if he, the leader, were being led. But whom was he following? Was Ayla forcing these changes on them out of selfish desires to be mog-ur and leader? After all his conversations with the young woman, he knew that was not so. Despite all that had happened, she remained modest about her new talents and abilities – and about her destiny. He also remembered that Ayla wanted him to teach her to think like a leader, though she did not ask for it in that way, and he had obliged her request. There was no doubt that she was the one leading their clan to all that was new, but Goov had convinced him she was following Ursus’ will in doing so – that Ayla and their clan were undertaking exactly what the Great Cave Bear intended for them. Brun had no choice but to trust the young magician and his acolyte.

Ayla could not stop smiling. She kept looking down at the ground as she walked since it seemed that her feet must surely be floating above it. Not only was she going to be able to hunt again with the men, but she would be allowed to make the kill next time! She wondered what kind of animal they would find for the hunt and if she would be successful when the time came. For now, though, she basked in the goodwill from the other hunters, never having imagined being in such a position.

**

Broud was only asleep for a short time before he woke up again. After opening his eyes and lying still for a while, he asked, “Uba, what happened to me? How was I injured?”

Uba was not certain she should be the one to tell Broud, but none of the men were there except for Zoug, who had never cared for Ebra’s son. Knowing she had been asked a direct question, she responded, “You stumbled outside the old cave and fell into the fire.”

This raised more questions for Broud, who knew he would not normally be so clumsy as to trip and fall, especially into a fire.

“How did that happen? I cannot remember.”

“This woman was not there at the time.”

Broud nodded, not detecting that her answer was purposefully evasive. Feeling uneasy due to his lack of information, he asked, “Where are we, Uba? We are not outside the old cave anymore, are we?”

Uba was surprised at the difference in Broud. He was not demanding answers as he would have in the past. Instead, he was asking, his posture almost pleading with her.

“No, Broud. We have been traveling for days and you were carried as we walked. We are camped now, but we will be heading to Brok’s cave soon for a short visit before we continue looking for a new cave.”

Broud tried to think, struggling to make sense of what he was being told by the young medicine woman. Suddenly, something she said earlier came to the forefront of his mind. “Uba, you said, ‘We thought we might have to take your arm’ and ‘We will need to see how you are as you recover.’” He braced himself before asking his question. “Is… Ayla… here with the clan?”

Barely able to hide her pleasure at his discomfort, she replied, “Yes, Broud. She is alive and will be returning with the hunting party very soon.”

He closed his eyes briefly, realizing he had already known that she defeated the curse. She was too confident right after Goov announced he had done it as if she knew she could simply refuse to die. But how was that possible for anyone to do? Sighing deeply, he fell into another long silence, his mind racing.

Stirring finally, he asked, “Ayla is out with the hunting party?”

She nodded to him, wondering why he was asking about what she had just told him.

“Are you saying your sister was not even harmed by the… by what I ordered?”

With a proud look in her eyes, she answered, “Ayla was not affected by it at all, except that she has become very powerful since it happened.”

Broud had no idea what Uba meant by that, beyond Ayla surviving. He tried to recall why he had been so angry with the strange woman that he would call for a death curse on her. What had she done that was so bad? He tried to recollect specific incidents to understand the hatred he knew he had had for her but could not recapture any that would warrant such an extreme and dangerous punishment. Yes, Ayla could be quite willful – primarily to him - and was very different in her ways, but she did try to be a good Clan woman, as far as he could remember. But why would he hate her so much? He felt odd as if something were missing in his mind. Closing his eyes, he gave in to fatigue and nestled into the comforting embrace of sleep.

**

After Uba saw that Broud had fallen into a deep slumber this time, she left the tent, anxious for fresh air. She could not help but notice that Broud no longer seemed angry. Maybe an evil spirit had entered him long ago and was ejected when he hit his head so hard. Did that mean Broud would be different from now on? Or was this change only temporary? Shaking her head, she decided she would stop trying to understand the workings of spirits. That was something only a mog-ur should do. After all, she was only a medicine woman... unlike her sister.

Just then, the boys spotted the returning hunting party, with Borg at the front. The women appeared to be carrying meat from two deer instead of only one and all were in good spirits. Uba hoped it would last, now that Broud was awake.

Lowering herself in front of Brun as soon as he came into the camp, she realized she had not yet had time to let Ebra know about her son’s improvement. Brun tapped Uba’s shoulder, wondering what news could be so important to cause the medicine woman to intercept the hunters as soon as they returned.

“Uba, what is it? We have only now returned from our hunt.”

“Brun, the son of your mate has awakened.”

To her left, she heard Ebra gasp. Despite how out of control Broud had been, he was still the woman’s son. 

Proceeding with her account, Uba said, “I gave him some tea and a very small amount of stew. Then I answered some questions he asked before he fell deeply asleep again. Broud’s mind seemed to be working properly... so far. This medicine woman thinks he will probably recover, though she wishes for Ayla to confirm this.”

Ayla was watching her sister intently and could see that Uba had something further on her mind. She hoped that Broud had not tried to hurt her.

Brun also noticed Uba’s omission but wanted to know everything about Broud’s condition. Despite Clan custom, he asked, “Uba, what is it you are refraining from speaking?”

She let out a deep breath before explaining, “Broud seems different. When he was asking questions of this woman, he was not angry. He treated this woman respectfully.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at Uba’s signs. The man she had described did not seem like the Broud they knew.

Ayla made a quick motion to Brun and he nodded his approval for her to question the younger medicine woman.

“Uba, does he remember his life? Are his Clan memories intact?”

“He remembers ordering you to be cursed, Ayla. We did not speak long enough for me to find out more before he fell asleep again.”

Ayla nodded. She looked intently into Uba’s eyes and then asked her, “You think he is different now because of hitting his head so hard, don’t you?”

Uba’s breath caught and she stared at her sister. Was Ayla able to read her mind? Returning quickly to her stoic medicine-woman demeanor, she replied, “Yes, I do. It is too soon to know if he will remain agreeable, but I think it is possible.” She continued to watch Ayla closely.

Goov had seen the sisters’ exchange. It seemed to him as though Ayla had known Uba’s unspoken thoughts, but how could she have done that? Dismissing it from his mind until later, he turned to Brun and gestured, “Broud will need to be told everything that has happened since he was injured. How he reacts to that will tell us if his personality has changed or not.”

Brun nodded and knew he should be the one to bring Broud up to date on all that had occurred in their clan. He hoped Broud’s irrational anger would not return when he learned everything about Ayla. He gave a signal to the other women, causing them to return to their task of processing the meat.

“Ayla.” The tall woman turned to him. “I know you wish to satisfy your medicine woman’s curiosity about Broud’s condition, but I must ask you to wait until after I speak with him about all our clan’s changes.”

Ayla nodded, having no problem with the restriction. She was indeed curious, but she had been subjected to much abuse from Broud over the years. She was not ready to trust that his personality change was permanent.

Brun went to Ebra to be with her for a short time before he spoke to her son. He knew his visibly nervous mate would need comforting now that Broud was awake. Unfortunately, Brun did not know how Broud would behave after the two men spoke. He was concerned that Ebra might become depressed about her son again if he reacted poorly. Ayla might be needed to help his mate once more with her acolyte magic.


	18. Chapter 18

Broud’s sleep had not been peaceful. All the memories of his adult life, from his manhood ceremony until his accident, had come rushing back into his mind. At first, he thought he was dreaming, but when he woke, breathing hard, he realized he was remembering what had occurred. The memories were too real to be otherwise. Everything he had seen in his mind disturbed him greatly. It seemed as though he were watching a storyteller’s real-life depiction of an out-of-control man and the worst leader ever known. He asked himself if he had been that bad, but he knew the answer. Why then did he feel remorse now? And why did he feel none before?

When he opened his eyes, he saw the man of his hearth - the greatest leader of all the clans - looking at him with disappointment on his face. Daring to look directly at Brun, he requested to speak.

The leader stared at the son of his hearth, hoping the change he could see in Broud’s face would remain, especially after he informed him of everything. He nodded to Broud.

“Brun, this man has remembered everything he did. He has shamed himself and caused many problems, especially during the time after the earthquake until his injuries. This man will step down as leader and will accept any punishment the new leader feels is appropriate.”

Brun was surprised. So far, this was a very different Broud he was facing. He nodded and then spoke, “Broud, you are correct: you have acted deplorably. Do you know how serious the injuries were that you caused to yourself?”

Broud thought he knew, but looked to Brun to find out if there was more he had not been told.

“You know this clan is fortunate to have the two best medicine women in all the clans. They worked hard to keep you alive with all their skills. I know nothing of healing issues, but Ayla and Uba told me you should be dead by now because you had so little water and no food for a long time. You are very lucky to be alive, Broud.” He paused to see his reaction.

Broud was sobered by the knowledge that his condition had been even more dire than what Uba had described. For the first time in many seasons, he closed his eyes, clutched his amulet, and offered his gratitude to Ursus for not allowing him to die. Opening his eyes again, he saw Brun watching him with a hint of approval on his face.

Brun knew this was now the time to let Broud know what had occurred in their clan. “There is much for me to tell. You must listen to it all... and you must accept everything.”

Broud instantly nodded his agreement but wondered why Brun felt the need to make such a statement.

Hoping for the best from the son of his mate, Brun began his narrative. He told of leaving the old cave with Ayla and how his relationship with her had changed to that of being equals, and that her status was now that of a man. Broud kept his hands still, but his eyes widened as Brun described their various interactions and conversations. 

The account of Creb’s burial rite made Broud’s head spin, as Brun told him that the funeral Ayla had performed was as powerful as that which Creb had done for Iza, despite Ayla's lack of any training. He recounted Goov’s arrival in time to witness everything and he let Broud know that the mog-ur had announced to the clan that Ayla had performed the ritual better than he or anyone else could have done.

It was at this point that Broud began to tremble and a great fear entered his eyes. Brun stopped his narration and stared at Ebra’s son. Not knowing what was going on, he called for Uba, who immediately entered the tent. After examining him, she could see nothing physically wrong with him that would have initiated his shuddering.

Looking toward Brun, she stated, “This medicine woman cannot find anything that would be causing his shaking and the panicked look in his eyes. This woman thinks he is... afraid.” She had hesitated before accusing a man of being frightened of something.

Brun looked at Broud again and decided more drastic action was required. He slapped the man – not too hard, but certainly enough to get his attention. He did not wish to worsen the man’s head injury. Broud shook his head, trying to clear it, and finally motioned that he was under control again.

“What is wrong with you, Broud?” Brun asked.

Broud paused before answering. “This man cuffed and even beat Ayla in the past, despite knowing she had always been favored by the spirits. Then this man ordered the death curse for her, but she survived the curse and now he has been told that the woman will be as powerful as Creb was. This man does not understand how such a thing is possible but will accept it, as the man of his hearth requested. This man wonders what punishment such a woman will want to give to him. He knows that he will get whatever he deserves.”

He does seem to have changed, Brun thought, slightly amused at the realization that Broud was now afraid of Ayla. Brun could see there was something else the man did not mention in his response, but he chose not to pursue it. “After all you did to her, Ayla should punish you harshly. However, there is more for you to find out first – more about her.”

Broud was flabbergasted. What else could there be? He found it impossible to calm himself completely at the prospect of even more distressing news.

Before Brun continued with his narrative, he suddenly remembered Uba was still in the tent and motioned for her to leave. He was sure she had seen everything Broud had spoken, but it was too late to prevent it.

After she left, Broud learned more: Goov’s spirit-world talk with Creb, Ayla’s spirit-flying, and Goov’s decision to make her his acolyte. The younger man did not want to believe what he was seeing, yet he could easily tell Brun was telling the truth about all of it. This meant she was even stronger than he had thought. He was staggered by the fact that he had tried to make her die, but instead, she had become more powerful than he could have imagined. He opened his eyes wide. That is what Uba meant!

Brun knew that Broud’s mind was reeling from all the information, but he decided to continue. He told about Goov, Vorn, and Uba traveling back to the old cave and leading all those who had remained to where the others were camped. Broud also found out he had been carried all this time, the last few days on a device that Ayla had invented to keep him safer. Brun then mentioned that he was now the leader again.

Broud hung his head in shame, but knew it was a good idea for Brun to be the leader. Brun never made wrong decisions – except for making him the leader. Broud now realized why Brun had insisted that he listen and accept everything. So much had changed while he slept, and it all centered around Ayla. Why couldn’t she have been a normal woman? It would have been simpler.

Now she would become a mog-ur. Astonishingly, Goov and Brun approved of such a shocking development! But would they still be Clan with a female mog-ur? His head was beginning to ache, and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes to all that was new.

Wishing to have everything stated before Broud fell asleep again, Brun brought him up to date on Ayla’s hunting, starting with the story of the boar and the hyenas, and ending with her performance on the deer hunt today. Finally, he mentioned that she would be given the kill the next time the men hunted. 

Brun then sat back and waited for Broud’s reaction. He was surprised when he saw no explosion of anger, nor even a hint of it in his posture or his eyes. Something had changed in Broud – for the better, it seemed. But would it last? Or was the younger man merely numb from all the shocking news?

**

“Ayla, how did you know what I was thinking about before?” The two sisters were together at the stream after Brun had excused Uba from working on the meat.

“I only noticed the look in your eyes and then thought about what I knew you had wondered about Broud.”

“But we never discussed that. How did you know my idea about what happened to him?”

Ayla frowned before answering. “Uba, don’t you think we might have had the same thought about Broud? We were both trained by the same woman, after all. And it’s also possible I remembered seeing you say it before.”

“Maybe you saw me say it in my mind. That is the only place it ever was before you spoke it.”

“Uba, what are you trying to say? Nobody can do that! It is only that I know you so well and I always pay close attention.”

“Yes, that is what I meant. You paid close attention to my thoughts.”

Shaking her head, she replied, “No, that isn’t possible, Uba.” Ayla’s frown intensified. She didn’t want to be more unusual than she already was. “Uba, there have been so many changes for me lately and I am overwhelmed by what Ursus and my totem have given to me. I never asked for and never expected to have mog-ur abilities. I do not even know what all of them are yet.” She sighed. 

Uba could see that her sister had become uncomfortable with the conversation and she wished she hadn’t made Ayla feel bad. “I should not have said anything, Ayla.”

“I am not upset with you. It is difficult enough for me to learn to deal with everything without all the clan members thinking I am more than I am. Uba, I really cannot read your mind.”

In response, Uba reached out to hug Ayla tightly before pulling back to gesture to her. “It is only that I am so proud of you, Ayla. I know you will be the best mog-ur ever. But whatever your powers may be, you will always be my older sister whom I love more than anyone.”

Ayla smiled gently at her; Uba had always been able to make her feel better. “And I love my little sister. But do you love me more than Vorn?” she teased, with her eyes twinkling.

Uba looked around first before answering. “He has improved greatly since you spoke to him. I won’t ask what you told him, but I am grateful for whatever it was. I only hope he continues to treat me so well. Maybe one day I will care for my mate as much as I do you, but I’m not certain of that yet.”

Ayla could not help but laugh at Uba’s declaration. “You have certainly been giving him plenty of opportunities to prove that he cares for you. Whenever I see you anywhere near him, you are trying to seduce him into relieving his needs with you.”

Uba’s eyes sparkled with pleasure. “I am enjoying having a mate who appreciates me, especially after he had only tolerated me in the past. Of course, I had only tolerated him, too.” She knew it was an unclanlike attitude for her to hold since she should only be concerned with pleasing her man.

“Don’t let Broud see what you’ve told me! Of course, if he did see it, he would probably blame me for your insolence.”

“He might not be that way anymore.”

“Perhaps.”

Uba could not help herself; she wanted to discuss Broud some more. “Do you think he had an evil spirit in him for all those turnings of the seasons, Ayla?”

“I do not know, but it’s also possible that something inside his brain was jarred hard enough to cause a change in him. We can hope it lasts, though I have my doubts. I am afraid it will be only temporary.”

Uba understood Ayla’s hesitation. Broud had treated her badly for a long time.

Ayla continued. “I do know I’ve never seen any man who had so little self-control. Maybe there have been others. Of course, I don’t have your memories, so I would not know of any who might have been as bad.”

Uba nodded and then searched through her memories for a while. The question was not specifically related to healing, so it took her a little longer than it normally did. Ayla was accustomed to waiting for the memory-sifting that Clan members did when necessary, so she waited patiently. 

When Uba was finished, she informed Ayla, “I could not find any memories of poor leaders who were worse than Broud, but others may have different memories. Mine are mostly about healing magic.”

Ayla nodded and thought for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell Uba her theory about Broud and Tark, and why Broud might have turned out to be the way he was. She decided to wait for another opportunity; there was already so much to think about today.

Uba then told Ayla about Broud’s shaking episode she had witnessed. “Ayla, Brun had told him about you, but Broud was not angry. He is very afraid of your mog-ur power and is concerned you will punish him severely.”

Ayla was somewhat amused by the thought. “Is that the only reason he changed? Or did he finally realize what a horrible person he was?”

“Ayla!” Uba shook her head after exclaiming her sister’s name. Ayla did not seem to fear Broud anymore. “I think he is different. He said that he deserved whatever punishment was given to him.”

Ayla was surprised by that. Maybe Uba is right and Broud has changed for the better. Time will tell, though.

Uba decided she should change the subject. “Did the clan’s newest hunter enjoy herself today?”

“Yes! I think I did well, and I cannot wait until the next hunt!” 

Uba looked at her sister with amusement. “You have become so bold lately – and not just with hunting. There is also your ability to deal with the terrifying world of the spirits. I do not know how you do either of those. It is strange to think about, Ayla, but you are going to be a medicine woman who is also a mog-ur. Or maybe a mog-ur who is also a medicine woman. I wonder which is correct.”

Ayla smiled at her again. “I do not think it matters, Uba.”

Uba’s gaze then changed to one of awe. “I also think you will be a great mog-ur, probably even more powerful than Creb was.”

“Uba! How can you say that? Creb was the most powerful mog-ur the clans have ever known!”

“I know that. But I still believe I am correct.”

Ayla shook her head in disbelief that Uba would suggest such a possibility.

Looking around quickly, Uba hid her signs from any possible eavesdroppers. She couldn’t believe how much she was gossiping. “A few days ago, I accidentally saw Goov telling Brun about something you had done, but I didn’t see what he said it was. Goov was amazed by it and said that he didn’t know if even Creb had the power to do whatever it was.”

Ayla blushed since she knew what it was. Goov made the same claim to her during one of their training sessions. Trying to avoid more discussion along those lines, she said, “Uba, we should go back to the camp; we have been away long enough. Your mate is probably wondering where you are and why you are not trying to entice him right now.”

“Perhaps.”

Ayla laughed at Uba mimicking one of the responses she often gave. Despite some uncomfortable moments, she had enjoyed spending the time with her sister; they had not had much opportunity to talk lately.

**

The evening feast was prepared, and the people were ready to celebrate their good fortune. Everyone was casting glances at the First Medicine Woman, realizing that since they began following her and Brun, their luck had turned for the better. It seemed the spirits were very pleased with Ayla and their entire clan was benefitting. Even Broud had emerged from the sleeping sickness and seemed changed, though he was again sound asleep in his tent.

All the hunters presented the hunt dance. Ayla had been nervous about participating in the reenactment since she had never done that before – no woman had – but was reassured beforehand by Brun and Goov. With Brac portraying the large deer, the women and boys were amazed at the bravery of the hunters and could sense the excitement of the chase. They were astonished at Ayla’s graceful depiction of how fast she ran after the deer – twice! – and looked at her in awe. Zoug was especially proud and nodded his approval of how she selflessly allowed the kill to go to Borg. When the young man mimed the killing blow, Ona sighed yet again and stared at her young mate with adoration and desire. Everyone else, though, was watching Brac’s extended death throes as the deer. He had already learned how to engage an audience’s attention from Broud’s storytelling, but on this day, he provided humor for those watching, helping to relax the tension of the relived hunt that included a female for the first time in Clan history.

The reenactment was concluded with Vorn recounting his lucky kill of the second deer. It was not included as part of the dance, since it had taken place after the hunt, but everyone was glad for the additional meat. Even this second kill was seen as yet another instance of the luck Ayla continued to bring to them.

Before the food was served by the women, Brun announced there would be men’s and women’s ceremonies that night. This greatly pleased and comforted the people; there had been none since they left their old cave. The day’s festivities truly felt like a reward for all they had endured and accomplished after the earthquake.

While the feasting was going on, Goov pondered which ceremony Ayla should attend. She was certainly a woman and belonged with the women, as she was also a medicine woman. But she was also a hunter and an acolyte now and had already demonstrated her ability to travel in the spirit world. Should she be with the men instead? Once again, the memories could not guide him.

After the meal was over and the women had everything cleaned up, Ayla motioned to Uba to go with her to speak with Goov. The mog-ur watched the two medicine women as they approached, wondering why they were coming to him. Uba began to lower herself to the ground, but before she got very far, she felt a tap on her shoulder and stood back up. She could see the small smile lifting the corners of her sister’s mouth and realized that it was she who had touched her shoulder. Ayla allowed her amusement to show in her eyes but saw a look of surprise come over the mog-ur’s face. He shook his head and looked at his acolyte, but he was now curious about what she wanted. 

“This woman has a solution for which ceremony she should attend, at least for tonight.”

Goov stared at her. How did she know he was thinking about it? Was she truly capable of reading minds now? 

Ayla detected his sudden apprehension and realized what had caused it. “I was thinking about what I should do and knew that you were probably wondering the same thing. I cannot read your thoughts, Goov.” 

The mog-ur nodded, though he was not entirely convinced, especially after recalling how Ayla had known exactly what Uba was thinking earlier that day.

Uba was eying her sister again, having seen the same wary surprise on the mog-ur’s face that she had felt earlier. But then she remembered Ayla’s insistence that she had done nothing extraordinary. She also realized that her sister’s explanation to the mog-ur made perfect sense. She relaxed her posture to show her agreement with Ayla’s assertion about not being able to read minds... for now anyway. Who knew what Ayla would be capable of doing in the future as she became more powerful?

Ayla was pleased to see Uba’s support. She then glanced at Goov, who still looked uncertain. Ayla sighed as she belatedly remembered to call him by his title in front of Uba. “Mog-ur, I really cannot see into your mind. Surely, you know I am only a woman.”

Goov relaxed at her modesty and replied with humor in his eyes, “Ayla, you have never been only a woman.”

She blushed before presenting her solution. “Uba has handled most of the care of Broud for many days now. Meanwhile, I have not had much opportunity to be a medicine woman lately, due to acolyte training and hunting. Uba should celebrate with the women since they need a medicine woman at their ceremony. I will watch over Broud.”

“Ayla, you would do that?” Goov was concerned, knowing Broud’s longstanding antipathy toward the woman.

“Yes. In his exhausted state, he will most likely sleep through the night. If he does awaken, I think I can handle him. Uba told me he seemed more humble.”

Goov glanced at Uba since he had not yet spoken with Broud. “Uba?”

“Yes, mog-ur, Ayla is correct. This medicine woman believes Broud has changed, at least for now. He acted very differently and seemed afraid of my sister. He said he was willing to accept any punishment given to him.”

Goov was surprised at how much Uba knew but assumed she must have overseen part of the conversation between Brun and Broud when she was in the tent earlier.

“My acolyte has thought of a good solution for tonight, so I will inform Brun. I am certain he will approve.” He turned to go speak with the leader.

Uba looked at Ayla with gratitude, knowing her older sister would be facing the man who had abused her so often and so harshly. Ayla was brave, but at least Broud should remain asleep all night.


	19. Chapter 19

Oga stayed in Ayla’s tent during the night so she and her sons could be with Durc, as Ayla had requested of her. The acolyte was inside Broud’s tent after creating a sleeping space for herself that was as far away from the former leader as possible. Ayla trusted her sister’s intuition and perception but had been through too much with Broud to trust him completely yet. As it was, her medicine woman skills were not needed, as the man slept as soundly as anyone she had ever seen. Undoubtedly, his fatigue and all the new information from Brun combined to ensure that he not awaken. 

As usual, Ayla was up early and left quickly to take care of her morning business. Everyone else would be sleeping a little later this morning after the previous night’s ceremonies, so she would have time to herself. On returning to the tent, she secured the flap at the entrance so it would stay open. The fresh air was revitalizing after the stuffiness of the closed-up tent and the proximity of Broud.

Looking over at the man, she again wondered if he had changed for the better. Had the hard bump to his head released the irrational evil that was inside him, as Uba thought? Or had something merely shifted inside his brain? Most importantly, was his change only temporary, as she feared it might be?

Ayla wondered about the punishment Brun would impose on Broud. What she would do to Broud if she were the leader? She shook her head, thinking of the turnabout Uba had mentioned to her: that Broud was afraid of her! Allowing herself to smile at the thought, she closed her eyes. Upon reopening them, she realized she had fallen back asleep and scolded herself for being so lazy. Ayla looked over at Broud to check on him again and saw that he was now awake and staring at her.

Swallowing hard, she tried to calm her heart that was beating faster and stood up to walk the three short steps over to the man who had always seemed to hate her so much. Standing up as tall as she could inside the tent in an attempt to appear more confident than she felt, she then lowered herself to the ground to be at his level, but did not stop herself from staring at him - she would not behave like a good Clan woman for this man. There was no anger in him yet, so she relaxed and began to feel more self-assured about not dropping her eyes from his.

Seeing her strong will, Broud did as he always had with Brun: he looked away first. Encouraged by his submissiveness, she decided to initiate their conversation. There was much she wanted to say to him.

“Broud.”

Turning his gaze back at her, he realized he did not feel the dislike that had been part of his life for so long. This new, emptier feeling was uncomfortable to him, as his animosity toward her had been present since she joined their clan. 

She interrupted his ruminations. “Broud, I need to check your injuries, though you look better today.”

He nodded once and continued reflecting. It had started at his manhood ceremony. No, that’s not it exactly either. It was when The Mog-ur announced her Cave Lion totem and she had stolen the attention from him. But the totem wasn’t her fault, was it? She was only a young girl at the time. So, was his hatred for her due only to jealousy? He sighed, shamed by that possibility, but thought there was more to it. He knew there was something important just out of the reach of his mind. He hoped it would come back to him soon, so he could understand himself better.

Ayla had finished her quick examination and was watching the play of thoughts across Broud’s face. He was hiding nothing this morning.

“Broud, everything is healing well. I think you need some fresh air, but I don’t want to move you yet. I’ll take your tent down instead,” she decided. 

He wasn’t sure what to say to the woman, now that his anger toward her appeared to be mostly groundless. Or perhaps he was merely afraid of her mog-ur abilities.

When Ayla stepped outside the tent to dismantle it, Oga noticed and came over to help. After enquiring about Durc and being assured of his good behavior, Ayla explained to Oga what she was doing and why. Broud caught his mate’s eye after the tent was down, but she quickly turned and walked away from him in a show of insolence he had never before seen from her. Was Ayla influencing the women to be more like her?

Using some furs, Ayla propped Broud up a bit so he could sit and look around the camp. All the clan members had risen by now and had seen him, but they were trying not to stare. Broud watched Ayla as she took a waterbag with her and then came back a short time later to offer him some water. She was acting differently now, even walking with long, bold strides when she had gone through the camp. Everyone – even the men – showed respect for her in their postures. All of it would have irritated him before, he knew, but now he remained motionless, afraid to do or speak wrongly. Brun’s words to him were very clear: Ayla had a man's status.

After he had taken his fill of water, she sat down on her heels and set the waterbag beside her. Looking directly at him again, she spoke, “Broud, do you know everything that has happened within our clan and with me?”

He gave a small nod in response.

“Are you angry at this woman for hunting and being acolyte to the mog-ur?”

He wasn’t mad, but he was disturbed by all she was now doing within the clan. He knew the others had had more time to become accustomed to the changes, but everything was so different. It felt wrong, but he dared not say anything. He only gave a negative shake of his head.

“Then you really must have changed, Broud. You were always angry at me before when I was simply doing my traditional womanly duties.”

“But you hunted with a sling! That is not what a woman does.”

“You were angry that Creb made me Woman Who Hunts? Or were you upset at my totem?”

How did she twist his words around? “No! That is not what I meant. I…” He tried to respond but did not know what to say.

“You were cruel to me no matter what I did, Broud. Even when I was doing my best to be a good Clan woman, you never failed to find fault with me. And cuff me. You even beat me.”

Oga was watching closely, along with everyone else, and could not believe Ayla was speaking to Broud like this. She was fearing an angry explosion from him at any moment, but none came... yet. Ebra moved closer to her so the two women might offer support to each other through their nearness.

When Broud gave no reply to her accusation, Ayla went on, not knowing the source of her brashness. “You hurt me, Broud! Many times!” Her growing anger was evident to all. “Usually, it was for no reason at all, other than your own lack of self-control!”

She paused when she heard a loud gasp, seemingly from the entire clan at once. The men were all staring. The women looked fearful, especially Oga who was shaking with dread for Ayla and holding on to Ebra. Both were incredulous that Ayla would speak like that to a man, and especially to Broud. Ayla looked around, suddenly aware that everyone was watching, not even trying to hide their interest in the conversation. She had been completely focused on Broud.

Once he recovered from seeing the public admonishment of his mate’s son, Brun was slightly amused. Ayla had spoken to Broud of trying to be a good Clan woman, but now she was acting the opposite of that. He decided he would not interrupt, though. How would she handle his hearth-son? He was very interested to see what would happen, but he moved a little closer to the two, and the other men did likewise. None wanted Ayla to be in danger, but so far Broud had shown no anger and she was just beyond his reach anyway.

“Why do you and other Clan men think you need to cuff women?” she continued, almost to herself. “The men always say that women are too weak and lazy, and too unintelligent to know how to act properly. They tell us that women need constant reminders. I think cuffing is wrong. All the women in this clan are smart enough. Why can’t a man just talk to a woman if he has a problem with her?”

Brun narrowed his eyes at what he had just seen. What was she saying? To throw away an ancient tradition of the Clan? What would that lead to?

Goov, though, had long been observing the people of his clan as Creb had taught him and knew well that he could not recall Brun ever cuffing Ebra, although it might have happened in the past. He had never needed to cuff Ovra because she was an exemplary woman. The other men had done so, but only infrequently, and none had since they left the old cave. Broud had always more than made up for the rest. Goov could take Ayla’s thought only as far as admitting that cuffing ought to be done only when necessary. His acolyte was correct, though: the women of this clan were very good women.

“Women need correcting. Otherwise, they do not know how to behave acceptably.” Broud was offering traditional words, but Ayla was having none of it.

“Correcting for what, Broud? When was the last time any of the women in this clan behaved improperly?” So much for acting like a proper Clan woman, she thought.

For the first time, she saw a flash of irritation in his eyes. “Maybe if you had acted more like a normal woman, and had a more appropriate totem…”

Exasperated, she declared, “Broud, I did not choose my totem! A totem chooses the person. You know that! Besides, while mine is a difficult one, I think it is appropriate for me.”

Realizing that he had come close to allowing his anger to spill out, Broud took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew he had to keep control in front of her.

Brun and the others were highly amused by Ayla’s statement about her totem. They all knew that Creb had rightly discerned the one this woman personified, especially right now. Brun could not believe how fearlessly she was speaking to Broud. He had never spoken to him like this. Perhaps he should have.

Ayla had seen Broud start to grow angry, but also saw him regain his composure. She nodded. Maybe he has changed somewhat, but he might always struggle with his temper. She idly wondered what might have caused him to develop such a temper, unless it came from Tark.

Heedless of all the eyes watching their conversation, she could not stop her gestures. “Broud, you also hurt the other women. It was…”

His face betrayed the anger starting to build inside him again. “Ayla, I have heard enough!” 

She quickly stood up, looked down at Broud and, shaking her head, gestured sharply, “Broud! I am not finished speaking to you!”

It was good that both Brac and Ebra were holding onto Oga at that moment because her knees gave out completely when she saw Ayla gesture to Broud as if he were a disobedient child. The two were able to prevent Oga from collapsing to the ground in disbelief and fear. Brac helped her sit since she could no longer trust her legs. Ebra sat beside her son’s mate, unsure of her ability to remain standing.

Everyone else stood motionless. Uba knew she was holding her breath but couldn’t help it. If anything would cause Broud’s temper to flare, it would be her sister’s latest words. However, he remained still, stunned and staring at the woman who had just scolded him. After a time, he closed his eyes.

When he re-opened them, she was ready to continue with emphatic gestures, while staring intensely into his eyes. “You will pay attention to me, Broud!” She saw his eyes widen, but his hands remained still in his lap. “I had started to say that it was your own mate you abused so often. She constantly tried to cater to your every whim, to no avail. You always found a reason to cuff her, but never a good one. Oga is an excellent Clan woman, even after all you have done to her.” She shook her head. “I do not understand why she or any woman would want to be mated to you.”

If Oga could have fallen from her seated position on the ground, she would have at Ayla’s latest words. She was certain no one had ever spoken to Broud – or any man - like this. She was still afraid for Ayla but was filled with awe at the woman’s courage.

Goov was staring at the two very different people. He could see that Broud was shrinking before Ayla’s formidable stare. She seemed to be infused with a fearlessness that he believed must have channeled to her from her totem. The Cave Lion was certainly appropriate for her. Or was it the Cave Lioness, as he had thought before? Perhaps so, for Ayla was the very image of that powerful female at this moment, but how was she going to resolve this confrontation?

Ayla got back down to sit on her heels and sighed deeply before gesturing in a more equable manner. “Broud, we both have difficult totems. Mine has led me to be bold and unafraid to speak out. I realize that is obvious to everyone,” she added. “Yours gives you courage too, but also unpredictability. You often act without thinking first. However, we are alike in having totems that challenge us.”

Goov nodded in approval. She was calming the situation now after somehow knowing just how far to push Broud. She was going to be an excellent mog-ur... and leader.

“I have found that if I honor Ursus and my totem and try to do what is best for the clan, my rewards are great.”

Brun grunted quietly in agreement, not wishing to disturb her. She had certainly been given many gifts, especially since the curse that she simply chose to dismiss. He wondered if Broud understood her meaning as it applied to him.

Since the former leader still looked somewhat dazed, Ayla explained what she was trying to say. “Broud, you are already true to your totem since you are as unpredictable as a rhino, but do you take the time to honor him? I speak to mine often, thanking the Cave Lioness and asking her for guidance in my life. Do you do this with the Woolly Rhino? And do you always try to do what is best for the clan, which may not always be what your personal preference is? That is what I mean by what I have told you.”

Broud was startled by her words and momentarily felt as if he were receiving advice from a wise mog-ur, instead of a young woman. There was a great deal for him to think about that she had just gestured to him, though a large part of his mind wanted desperately to resist.

Goov caught Brun’s eye and nodded. Both realized that Broud had long needed to hear these words. Goov also noticed that Ayla had been referring to her totem as a Lioness. She must have reached the same conclusion he did many years ago, though her mention of it had caused a few confused glances among the other clan members. 

Brun and Goov were caught unaware when Ayla suddenly leaned in closer to the injured man to sign right in front of him. She was now close enough for him to easily reach her.

“Broud, as you can see, I am no longer afraid of you. Yes, you are stronger than me and could hurt me if you wanted to, but I think at least part of you wants to change. Because of that, you will not harm me - or anyone else.” Her eyes bored into his as she spoke and he looked away, unable to face her intensity. She called his name to bring his eyes back. “Broud. Over many years, you have rarely shown any self-control in this clan. You can change that, but it will be difficult for you. Think of this as a trial from your totem. I have long thought of you as a test for myself, so you may think of me as your test if you wish. I hope you now realize that it is one you have failed so far. This woman hopes you will consider her words and work hard at becoming an honorable man of our clan. Do not forget: You need to honor your totem – and Ursus, of course - and your clan.”

She stared into his eyes for a while longer before standing up again. She then motioned, “I am going now,” and walked away in the direction of the stream.

Realizing Broud needed time to contemplate all that had been said to him, Brun made a quick motion to the clan to return to their responsibilities. With another glance at Broud, he walked over to Ebra, who was staring at her son, now that the powerful young woman had left. There was still shame in her eyes over all Broud’s actions, but there was also some hope. Maybe - finally - he would become the man she had always wished he would.

Oga had hurriedly stood and then struggled to catch up to Ayla, wanting to be with her. She was awed by how the taller woman had handled Broud on behalf of her and everyone else. In her mind, Ayla was now her protector who would keep her from any more harm. It was a bit much for Ayla, who wanted to be by herself after that emotional talk, but she would not reject Oga after what the woman had endured over the years. The two women walked to the stream together.

The other women of the clan were also stunned by how Ayla could summon such a commanding presence that Broud submitted to her, allowing her to speak to him the way she did. They could not imagine doing so to any man, even their mates, no matter the circumstances. Did the woman have no fear at all?

Goov stared after Ayla as she walked. He was stunned by what he had seen from her. She was fearless, to be sure, but she also had understanding and wisdom far beyond her years. He shook his head. Ursus wants me to teach her? Then why do I feel as though I am the acolyte once again?


	20. Chapter 20

Brun and Goov walked away from the rest of the clan to have a private conversation. The young magician spoke first, “The leader has much on his mind.”

Brun grunted affirmatively and began, “The mog-ur is correct. My mind is full of thoughts. But this leader believes the mog-ur has much on his mind, too.” Goov nodded. “So much has happened, Goov. So many changes. How do I think about all of them?”

The mog-ur replied, “As I learned from Creb, the best way is one at a time. We should start at the beginning.”

“The beginning of the changes? The curse itself? There is nothing to say. It did not work.” Brun noted Goov’s expression and continued, “I do not mean that you failed as a mog-ur when the curse failed. But she lives, despite a death curse that I am certain you did correctly.”

“I did, Brun. I have revisited it many times in my head – the ritual words and the setting of the bones. I know all of it was done correctly, though it was ordered by Broud without cause. Why did it not work? There are many possible reasons; any one of them might be right.”

Brun waited for him to resume speaking.

When he had his thoughts in order, Goov commenced his speculating. “Ursus might have broken the curse himself. When you retrieved Creb’s body, did you look at the bones I set to see if they had moved?”

“No, mog-ur. I only looked at my brother’s body. That was enough for me.”

Goov nodded in sympathy before continuing to the next alternative. “It might have been her totem that broke the curse for her.”

That was a possibility, Brun thought. Hers was a powerful totem.

Goov offered another: “Maybe a Clan curse will not work on an Others person.”

“But it did before, mog-ur, when I had her cursed for a moon’s cycle. And then she came back when it was over. Does that also mean that an Others curse would not work on a Clan man or woman?”

Goov’s respect for Brun was growing. The man must have had many talks with his brother to be able to ask the perceptive questions he did. “That would be logical, Brun, but I do not know.”

Brun nodded his acceptance. “Maybe that is something Ayla will be able to learn when she goes to the Others and can speak with their mog-urs.”

Goov looked thoughtful at that, wishing he could have that opportunity, but knew he would be able to learn from her when she returned. He moved on to his final possibility. “Perhaps she broke the curse herself. We have already seen she has spirit power and had it even before I started her training.”

The conversation was moving deeper into the realm of mog-ur matters and Brun was becoming slightly uncomfortable, though he continued for now. He had had plenty of practice with his brother, after all. “But if she had that power, why did she not use it before for the other curse? We watched as she left. Obviously, she died, and then she returned.”

“She was just a girl at that time and maybe didn’t realize that she had the power to ignore the curse. What if she used the power but didn’t know she had?” At the leader’s confused look, the mog-ur explained. “We thought she died, Brun, and she might have assumed that too. But what if she wasn’t dead? It’s possible her power prevented her from dying and kept her out of the spirit world during that cycle of the moon. She may have been living in her small cave all that time, unaware she was alive.”

Brun’s eyes grew larger as he contemplated the girl defeating the temporary curse without even realizing it.

Goov interrupted Brun’s introspection to make a point about Ayla. “Your brother told me mog-urs are born mog-urs. I believe it is highly likely Ayla already had some mog-ur abilities at the time of the first curse, and probably always had. Brun, you know that Creb kept a careful count of the number of days she had been gone.” Brun nodded. The number was too large for him and the rest of the clan to comprehend. “And yet, this girl, not yet a woman, came back to the cave right after the curse was over. If there hadn’t been heavy snow blocking her from returning earlier, Creb thought she would have been back on the exact day it ended. How had she known?”

“She already knew counting and numbers that high?” As he signed the question, Brun shivered at the thought of such magic, especially done by a female.

“Yes. By the time of that first curse, Ayla’s understanding of numbers was at least as great as Creb’s.”

Brun gasped involuntarily. How could this be? How could a mere girl possess knowledge like that? And Goov had just hinted that she may have known even more about numbers than Creb. Brun knew her return from that curse had corresponded with when his brother said it was over, but he had not wanted to think of the ramifications of that, preferring instead to ascribe it to coincidence. But now, it seemed to be in alignment with everything else he had come to learn about her lately. Furthermore, Creb had always told him there was no such thing as a coincidence. Brun looked at Goov with wide eyes as he wondered how great her ability with numbers must be now if she was so proficient when she was younger.

Goov was watching the play of thoughts and questions across Brun’s face, as the leader tried to reason through the possibilities for Ayla surviving. Rescuing him from thinking too hard, he said, “Brun, if you are curious, we could always ask Ayla what happened during the first curse. She may understand better now.”

“That is a logical suggestion, Goov, but I do not think I want to know of such things, even though I asked you many questions.”

“That is understandable, Brun. I am not certain even I will ask her.”

Brun raised an eyebrow at Goov’s admission, but then another question came to his mind. “Did the spirits punish Broud with his fall into the fire?”

“Who can know that, Brun? You are asking difficult questions of this mog-ur. I know you grew accustomed to Creb’s incredible mind to help you, but mine is not like your brother’s. I will try to do my best, though.”

“You are serving this clan well, mog-ur. This man is impressed with you today. You seem to be able to think more and deeper thoughts.”

Goov paused before replying. “I think it is due to my training of Ayla. Her intelligence makes my mind work harder than ever before. It is all I can do to try to keep up with my gifted acolyte. I must admit to the leader that there are times when I feel as though I am learning from her.”

Brun grunted. A stray thought shot through his mind and he gestured it to Goov. “Did Ayla cause Broud’s injuries, to punish him for all he did to her in the past?”

“Brun, she was not even there at the old cave when it happened!”

“But what of the spirit-flying she can do?”

“No, I was with her the first time she did it. We did visit the cave in our spirit forms but left before anything happened. She had sensed something bad was about to occur, so we left. It turns out she was correct.”

Brun marveled at how casually the mog-ur described traveling in that way. He adapts well and will be a big help with everything new.

“The other reason I am convinced it was not Ayla that hurt him is that she is a medicine woman - the first-ranked medicine woman. She would not intentionally harm anyone because healing people is what she does.”

Brun nodded. He could not refute Goov’s logic.

The mog-ur went on, “At this point, it does not matter. Broud is now healing, because of our medicine women, and should recover, at least physically. He is being allowed to reform his life to become a good and productive man of the clan. It is up to him whether or not he achieves that.” He hesitated before continuing but knew it was his responsibility to speak the truth to Brun. “Broud should not have been made leader and must never be given that opportunity again.”

Brun knew Goov was correct with his frank assessment. His decision to pass the leadership to the son of his mate was misguided at best. “You speak the truth, mog-ur. This leader values that, having received much honest advice from your predecessor over many years.”

The men sat unmoving with their thoughts. Brun’s had returned to the stunning confrontation between Ayla and Broud. “Mog-ur, what did you think of Ayla’s talk with Broud?”

“I approved of it, as did you since you did not stop it. I could not have done so well with him. He needed to hear everything she told him.”

Brun grunted his agreement. “She spoke to him better than I ever did.” He shook his head. “I am beginning to think the woman is completely fearless. But what did she mean by referring to her totem as the Cave Lioness?”

“The leader will recall that when we were discussing what to do with Ayla after she saved Brac’s life with her sling, I mentioned the possibility that her totem may actually be the Cave Lioness. The female - the lioness - is the one who does the hunting. That seems logical to me: a lioness totem would lead her to hunt.”

“I remember. It makes sense to me, at least in her case: a hunting female totem.” He shook his head, again astonished at how far from the traditions they had moved. “You told this to Ayla?”

“No, I think she came to the same realization on her own.”

Brun thought for a moment before expressing his concern about one of her statements. “Goov, she thinks cuffing is wrong, but it is a very old custom of the Clan. How could that ever change?”

“In the same way other customs - like women not being hunters, mog-urs, or leaders - are changing for us, at least in Ayla’s case. Those are all by the will of Ursus, as you well know.”

“Do you think she will forbid the men to cuff women when she is the leader? Is that Ursus’ will, too?”

“I certainly don’t know that, Brun. However, I think that Ayla is smart enough to know that it would not make any difference in this clan to prohibit cuffing.”

“What do you mean, mog-ur? It would be a disturbing change for us as Clan men.”

“Would it? I have never seen you strike Ebra, at least since I have been old enough to notice such things. Ovra has never needed cuffing since she is such an excellent mate. Borg would not even consider slapping Ona. I would ask the leader a question. How many of our men have cuffed a woman since we left the old cave?”

Brun thought and replied, “None. It has not been done at all.”

“Do you see what I mean? Our customs may allow it, but our men are not doing it to the women. If she forbade cuffing, the men might resent it. This man thinks she will probably not say anything about it and will instead let the practice die out on its own, at least in our clan.”

“I do understand, mog-ur. Then why would she mention it?”

“It was for Broud’s sake, I am sure. He cuffed women several times a day, especially Oga and Ayla. It seemed like it was almost a necessity for him, like breathing or eating.”

“But when she was younger, Ayla did provoke him a few times.”

“That is true, but she was never really insolent to anyone besides Broud. Why was he the only one disturbed by her to the point of uncontrolled anger? I believe the answer to that question may explain his personality, but I do not know what it is yet. Besides, I have come to think that her manner is just the way she is – the way Ursus made her. Maybe all Others girls and women act that way.” Both men shook their heads, trying to imagine a clan where all the women acted like Ayla. Goov quickly added, “But I do not know, of course. However, Broud should have been enough of a man to hold in his temper, but he was not. She was correct in what she said to him: she has been a test for him - one that he has failed so far.”

Brun grunted in frustration since Goov was correct. The son of his hearth had not proven himself to be much of a man.

“What about Broud’s punishment? Have you decided on an appropriate one for him?” 

“I have almost completed my thinking about that and will announce it to the men later today. It must be significant since he nearly destroyed the clan with his anger and lack of self-control.” He was surprised to see the mog-ur shaking his head in disagreement. “You think he does not deserve a harsh punishment, Goov?” he asked, neglecting to use the man’s title.

“I do not question that he should be disciplined severely. Brun, he did not just come close to causing the old clan to die – he succeeded with his destruction of it! Broud’s clan no longer exists.”

Brun had not thought about it in those terms. Looking at Goov and narrowing his eyes, he continued, “You are meaning more than you are saying. What is it?”

“When you left with Ayla, the two of you established a new clan, whether you intended to or not. Vorn, Ebra, Uba, and Durc became parts of it when all of you walked away from Broud’s clan. Then I joined you, along with my mate. When those who had remained at the cave were brought to us, they too joined this new clan. What we have now is not the old one.”

Brun understood what Goov was saying and was astonished to learn that he had started a new clan. He had not grasped he was doing such a thing when he decided to follow Ayla. His eyes suddenly opened wide at his last thought and he hurried his gestures. “Goov! I understand what you are saying. Broud destroyed the old clan and all of you followed me to this new clan.”

Goov nodded, urging Brun to continue his thoughts in the direction they were heading.

“But Goov... mog-ur... I followed Ayla when I chose to leave. Does that mean this is... Ayla’s clan?”

Goov was amused at the expression on Brun’s face – it was one of utter astonishment. “Brun, you are correct. I believe you realized it too since you allowed Ayla to make her way, starting even before I arrived and received Creb’s message about her.”

“Now that you have helped me put all these thoughts together, it does make sense to me. But mog-ur, is it really Ayla’s clan then?”

Goov nodded. “Yes, it is. Brun, you will remain the leader for a time. Despite Ayla’s many gifts, even she might have trouble being medicine woman, acolyte, and leader so quickly. But it is indeed Ursus’ will for her to be the leader... soon.”

Brun realized that his previous thoughts about Ayla’s suitability to lead were remarkably in line with what Goov was telling him was Ursus’ will. He sighed and then nodded. “As odd as it is to say it, this man thinks she would be a very good leader.”

Goov raised an eyebrow at Brun’s statement before agreeing. “Brun, this man thinks you realized that about Ayla before now.”

Brun was not sure what the mog-ur meant, so he motioned for him to explain.

“When you said you wished Ayla had been the son of your hearth, you were also saying that you wished she could have been the next leader, whether or not you would have admitted that even to yourself at the time. As your son, she would have succeeded you.”

Brun’s jaw dropped as he comprehended Goov’s logic. “Mog-ur! Everything would have been so different if only that had been the case.”

“But that is exactly what Ursus wishes for our clan. She will indeed take over from you, Brun, since this is to be her clan to lead. This is the only revelation from my spirit talk with Creb that I did not mention to you before.” Brun’s brow furrowed at Goov’s comment. He wondered why the mog-ur would have withheld that vital information. “I thought it would be best if you came to the realization yourself – and now you have. We can be assured that Creb’s words are the wishes of Ursus himself, so we know this path for Ayla – mog-ur and leader, as difficult as it is to imagine – is the right one.”

“Does she know that she will be the leader?”

“Yes, I have already informed her of everything Creb told me.”

Brun nodded and thought again about the extraordinary oddity of a female Clan leader, but he was certain about Ayla’s potential as an excellent one. He remembered discussing with her how a leader needed to think after he decided to go to Brok for Ura. At the time, he had wondered why he was talking about leadership with her as if he were training her. Ursus must have been guiding his mind then. But would they still be considered Clan with a female leader who was also a mog-ur? He asked Goov about it.

“Brun, Creb’s message said that she would be the first-ranked mog-ur of all the clans. How could she be thought of that way by the other mog-urs unless she and we were still Clan? I am certain our clan will be thought of as strange, but Creb’s words that came from Ursus himself tell me that we will still be Clan, though different.”

“We will be considered different because of her.”

“Yes, but we know Ayla is following her destiny as determined by the Great Bear. He is the supreme spirit of all Clan and if this is his will, then our being different is what he wants of us.”

Brun sighed. “I worry about the Clan Gathering. It was difficult enough for us at the last Gathering with her as our medicine woman and then for her to be accepted as the worthy successor to Iza. This will be far more controversial, I am afraid. She will be leader, mog-ur, and a hunter. That is an unimaginable change for the Clan.”

“And yet those in our clan have accepted it. You know Ayla managed to prove to all the mog-urs last time that she was indeed worthy. Do you not think she has it within her to be compelling enough to everyone this upcoming time as well?”

Brun nodded. “I do. I had thoughts before about her as a leader and had convinced myself she could be that persuasive.”

“It seems that Ursus has been preparing your mind already, Brun. Do not forget that the Great Cave Bear wants this unimaginable change for Ayla. Also, keep in mind that the Gathering is not for several more years. She will be older and undoubtedly more powerful by then. We must trust that his plan will work.”

Brun sighed. “You are speaking of the plan that started when I allowed Iza to pick up that Others child.”

“Yes, but I believe it began even before that event. I talked about this with Ayla. Ursus began making our clan ready for everything to come when we were visited by that Others man who needed healing. He was allowed to stay afterward and hunt with the men and was even given an older woman during his stay. Our original clan thereby developed a tolerance for change. We were better prepared than any other clan would have been to accept an Others child and make her one of us, because the story of that man had stayed with us and become one of our clan’s legends. Brun, you have been an important part of that plan, too, as the leader chosen by Ursus to be the one to set into motion all of the events surrounding Ayla.”

Brun nodded slowly. “Mog-ur, I am gratified I did not know of that responsibility beforehand, but I am pleased to have been selected. I wonder who that Others man was. He was very important for our clan, from what you are saying, although he is surely in the next world by now.”

Goov nodded. It had been many years and the man’s home cave had probably been far away. He was pleased to see that Brun’s thinking had progressed so far in only a few days and that he was not allowing himself to be overwhelmed by all the change. He did not think there was any other leader who could have handled everything, at least among the ones he knew. Now, he hoped the rest of the clan could keep up with the two of them, and that they could all keep pace with Ayla, who was growing more accomplished and confident by the day.

Suddenly, Brun had another thought. “Goov. She will be our leader and will then leave to go to the Others.”

“Yes, Brun. I have already thought of this. She will need to have selected a temporary leader who will function on her behalf until she returns.”

At this, Brun relaxed. “You are certain she will be coming back?”

Goov nodded emphatically. “Yes, I am. As I told you before, she has dreamed it, as have I, and I am convinced they were visions from Ursus since both of our dreams were identical. As to who the temporary leader will be, I do not know. Ursus may provide someone new to us - someone who will be able to continue leading the clan on our new path until she is back with us.”

“It is uncomfortable not knowing who this might be. I wish she could stay here and not go away, but I know you said it is Ursus’ wish that she travel to the Others.” 

“Your fondness for her is plain to see, Brun. For myself, I will probably worry about her the entire time she is gone.” Brun grunted his agreement. “I know we will also be apprehensive about our clan being without its Ursus-appointed leader, but her being gone for a time is also his wish for her. It must be very important, based on what I was told by Creb, that she visit them and then return here,” Goov affirmed.

Brun nodded and then looked directly at Goov, his eyes questioning. “Mog-ur, why do you think Ursus is sending her there? Is it to bring us new ideas from the Others? Or will she bring some Others to join our clan?” he asked apprehensively.

Goov was surprised at his leader’s capacity for new thoughts. “Brun, I had thought of your first question, but not the second. This mog-ur is impressed. I am certain she will have Others ideas for us after being with them. I do not know the answer to the other question, though.” He paused and nodded to himself. “If part of her destiny is to help bring together Clan and Others, as Creb told me, it is possible that some Others may be coming to become part of our clan. Didn’t she tell you that she would find her mate among the Others?” Brun nodded. “I assume she would bring him with her when she returns. All I can tell you for certain is that our lives have already changed and will continue to do so, because of her.”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Brun knew it was time to meet with the men and he gestured to them to gather near Broud. There was much to tell, but since it all dealt with Ayla and Broud - and the clan’s interactions with both - the leader wanted everyone to be in attendance. “The women and their children will stand behind the hunters so they may also see everything that will be said at this meeting.”

The women were shocked. Why was Brun including them and even allowing the four boys to be present at a men’s meeting? Not knowing what to expect, they were apprehensive. 

The men were nervous about the women being there, but Brun was their leader. The clan’s luck had been very good since they had been following him again.

“What I have to say is important for all the members of this clan, including the women. They will be essential for our success, as they have been in the past.”

All were stunned by Brun’s effusive praise of the women. Suddenly, they realized this was not just a men’s meeting - it was one for the entire clan.

Brun’s posture changed and everyone knew to focus on the leader. He readied himself; what would be revealed about the future of their clan would undoubtedly shock them. Releasing a deep breath, he began, “The clan that was Broud’s is no more.”

What was the leader saying? Their clan was all around them.

“When I walked away from the old cave with Ayla after she defeated the death curse, along with Vorn and our hearths, we left Broud. By traveling and staying together, we had formed a new clan. Goov and his mate then joined us. When the rest of you were brought to us and remained, you also became part of this clan. Broud’s clan was left with no people - not even Broud. It was destroyed by the actions of its leader.”

Heads were nodding as understanding came, along with pride in helping to create this new and excellent clan. There were also disparaging looks at Broud, who now realized the severity of what he had done. He hung his head in shame, while he readied himself for his punishment, which he was sure would be announced very soon.

Brun offered the next hint to his clan about their future, “All of you followed me to form this clan, but this man followed Ayla.”

He paused, allowing the people to think about his statement. It did not take long before he saw the look of recognition on Uba’s face. At first, he was surprised that she understood what he meant before the men did, but then he remembered how smart Iza had been, especially for a woman. It made sense that her daughter would be too.

Since everything about Ayla seemed to involve the spirits, Brun allowed the mog-ur to explain further. Goov stepped forward and began gesturing. “The First Medicine Woman was placed in our path when she was only a young girl. Creb told me that Ayla was given to our clan for a special purpose and this mog-ur has seen that her presence has caused our clan to accept many new ways. This happened slowly for many years, but lately, change has come rapidly to us, still surrounding the one who was once that child. We have been forced to learn what is new because of her. That was part of her purpose with us, as was made clear to me in a vision sent by Ursus.”

The people felt an involuntary chill go through their bodies at Goov’s mention of a vision from the spirit world. What more had been revealed about Ayla?

Goov’s motions were direct. “We have adapted very well to all that has changed so far, but there is more for you to know. This was revealed to me: we followed Brun, but he followed Ayla. Since we have all followed her and continue to do so... this is actually Ayla’s clan.”

All the faces of those present turned to look at her with their jaws dropped. Ayla was aware of her approaching leadership since she and Goov had discussed Creb’s message before, but she did not think the mog-ur would tell everyone so soon. She was no leader! Not yet anyway.

Brun resumed gesturing to the people. “The men have selected me as the leader again. If Ayla has no objection, I will continue in that role for now.”

Dazed, she could only nod as everyone stared at her once more.

Brun nodded and added with amusement, “It would be too much to expect anyone to be medicine woman, acolyte, and leader so soon after being death cursed.” Returning to his serious demeanor, he continued, “Goov assures me, though, it is part of Ursus’ plan for Ayla to be all of those. When the time is right, the next leader of our clan will take over from me. It will be Ayla.”

The young woman was blushing bright red from the attention. Brun could see that the announcement had caused her some distress, but he knew she could handle it. He wanted everyone to understand why they were a new clan, and why Ayla’s status was so high.

Brun had been convinced by Goov that this was why she had been sent to their clan as a child. She learned their ways and then began rebelling against them to search for what would work better - first for herself, and now for all of them. Many clans had been getting smaller for years, all the while steadfastly holding to the ancient Clan traditions. Brun and Goov were hopeful their clan would not only grow but thrive by discovering how to be successful using newer means to supplement the old ways. In Ayla, they had someone to show them how to think differently.

Brun also knew the woman’s time with them was short since she had a destiny from Ursus himself that would take her to the Others. He would miss her when the time came for her to leave, but he hoped she would return to the clan as quickly as possible, as Goov had said would happen. He was surprised that he thought so often of Ayla leaving. Sighing, he wondered if he thought of the young woman as the son - or daughter - of his hearth. Perhaps so, especially since both Creb and Iza were in the next world. An idea began forming at the back of his mind; he would consider it later.

Brun allowed the side conversations to continue for a while longer. He could see the hands flying as they discussed his incredible revelation, with many glances toward their highly unusual future leader. He took the time to look at Broud to judge his reaction to the disclosure of Ayla’s destiny within the clan. What he saw disappointed him, as he took in the tense posture of the man, but what concerned him most was that Broud was slowly shaking his head from side to side. It was easy for Brun to see that his mate’s son was not reacting well to the news about Ayla. Was he still jealous of her? Or was he upset with himself? Brun shook his head. He was worried about the permanence of Broud’s improvement if his impassivity was already slipping.

Broud happened to look over at Brun in time to see his disapproval. He was able to swiftly hide his irritation, but he knew the leader had already seen him. He could not help how he felt. Who had ever heard of a female leader? It seemed to him to be another example of Brun favoring Ayla, but even Broud could not deny her powerful connection with Ursus and the spirits. 

Brun had another announcement for the clan; it was something he and Goov had discussed. “Everyone has seen that Ayla now has the status of a man, due to all the roles she will assume for us, but it is unknown in our memories. I can see that the members of this clan are uncertain as to how to treat her.” Ayla sighed, afraid of what Brun was going to order.

“Because the men have now hunted with Ayla and will be doing so again, they are already learning to treat her as their equal, though that will soon change. When she becomes the leader, the respect shown to her will increase and they must obey her every order without question.” Brun looked at each of the men in turn to ensure he had their understanding. He concluded his circuit of the hunters with Broud, though the injured man was not currently hunting. This time, Broud remained expressionless but he managed a small nod, which pleased Brun.

“The women are accustomed to Ayla being one of them, but this is no longer the case. Despite how she may think of herself, she is not ‘only a woman’.” Ayla could not stop the blush that came across her face, as Brun used her own words to make his point. “It may be difficult for the women to do at first - and for Ayla to accept - but it is only proper that they treat her as they would a man, due to her current status. Women, you will approach her in that same manner and wait for her tap on your shoulder. At all times, you will show her the same respect you do a man while keeping in mind that her status will be rising even higher in the future.”

Ayla closed her eyes momentarily; that was what she had feared was coming from Brun. She understood why he was doing it, as she had noticed the women approaching her indecisively since they had left the old cave. She knew they did not dislike her in any way, but they were simply not sure what to do about her raised status. Brun had now made it clear; she hoped it did not keep the women too distant from her.

Brun then glanced at Goov and hoped his next words would be approved by the mog-ur. He thought they would be, but he did not want to appear to be resisting Ursus-mandated change. “I am aware that our clan has needed to adjust to much that is new, because of the Great Cave Bear’s plans for Ayla and us. Therefore, I believe we will find comfort in maintaining some of our old Clan traditions. That is why I am insisting that proper respect for another’s status always be observed. Our women are all excellent examples of what Clan women should be, but they are reminded to always show the proper respect to all the men and especially their mates, in addition to the future leader. Ayla is the only woman to be treated as such, and the other women are further reminded that Ayla’s newer activities and behaviors are not for them to adopt.”

The women were pleased to be praised yet again by their leader and were determined to live up to his opinion of them. Brun's admonition would be easy to follow since none had any inclination to hunt, speak with the spirits or lead the clan, nor could they see themselves acting so boldly with the men anyway. Goov nodded his pleasure with Brun’s order and thought it would indeed be reassuring for everyone to maintain some of their customs. The old leader’s insight was inspiring to him.

Brun felt compelled to add, “Since our clan is such an outstanding one, I am certain everyone will do as I have said. I do not know how Ayla will handle these matters or any others when she is the leader, but for now, what I have told you will be our way. When it is time for her to lead, everyone - including this man - will follow her orders explicitly.” He nodded emphatically only once, indicating the topic was now closed.

Everyone’s hands were motionless. There was so much new to what Brun had said, though he was also insisting on adherence to custom. It was clear to all that this was indeed a very new clan.

Broud knew it must be the time for his punishment to be imposed, and it seemed everyone would hear it, including the women. He suddenly felt great fear, especially since Brun had seen his frustration with the news about Ayla becoming the clan's leader.

Brun looked out at the expectant faces and readied himself. It was now time for the second part of the meeting. “Broud destroyed the old clan. Therefore, he must be punished severely.” 

Brun’s eyes narrowed. “Broud, you are no longer a hunter of this clan. You cannot hunt now anyway, due to injuries you caused to yourself, but your status as a man is taken away. You are now lower than the lowest-ranked woman. Since your status is that of a woman, you too will approach your future leader in the same way, at least until you regain your status." He saw Broud's entire body slump at these words, but there was no anger.

The women were wide-eyed, while the men frowned deeply, trying to imagine how it would feel to no longer be considered a man. None wanted to ever experience it.

Ayla knew her eyes were as wide-open as they had ever been. Though she would prefer the women not prostrate themselves before her, they would do it willingly and she could learn to tolerate it. But Broud? After their long history, she could not even imagine the man treating her in that manner. But he had been ordered to do so by Brun...

The leader broke into Ayla’s musing. “Droog, bring Broud’s spear to me.” Brun waited while his second-in-command fetched the weapon. Taking it from him, he walked over to the central fire he had ordered built up before the meeting and tossed the spear into the flames. 

Everyone knew a man’s spear was part of his identity as a man and as a hunter. All the men stifled gasps and stared as the symbol of Broud’s manhood burned. The once and former leader was thoroughly distressed as he watched all of his plans for the future slowly disintegrate with his spear, though he had to admit they were gone even before that moment.

Brun looked at Broud and could only shake his head that the son of his hearth had sunk to such a low point in his life. Broud was not the only one affected by his actions, though. Their clan now had a non-functioning man, due to his self-caused injuries and his out-of-control behavior.

“I believe our clan must be the only one that has a woman with the status of a man and a man with the status of a woman. While I am not bothered by Ayla’s rise since Goov tells me it comes from Ursus, I am shamed by Broud’s actions that have led to his punishment.”

Broud was embarrassed but relieved by what he had heard so far since he had feared a death curse being placed on him. Brun was not finished, though, and looked back to Broud.

“You may not order anyone in the clan, even a woman, to perform any tasks for you. Additionally, you may not signal any of the women, including Oga. Furthermore, I am taking your mate away from you, Broud. Since you are no longer a man in the eyes of the clan, you cannot have the woman Oga as your mate. You will stay in a separate tent from her, and in a different hearth when we find a new cave. This leader promises that his clan will take care of her and not pass her from hearth to hearth. Ayla has already offered to help provide for Oga and her sons by sharing her kills with her. If we were in a permanent cave, I would simply move Oga into Ayla’s hearth.

“But your new lack of status is not the only reason you have lost Oga. You abused your mate often and needlessly, showing your lack of masculine self-control. Oga is a good woman, as Ayla told you, and you do not deserve her, Broud. You will remain unmated until you can prove yourself worthy of being considered a man again, but I will not ever give Oga back to you.”

Everyone was gaping at the harshness of the punishment, which had removed Broud’s status and taken away his mate. The men were shocked but understood all of it was necessary for Brun to do.

Oga was immeasurably relieved. She was still apprehensive about the future for her sons and herself, but at least she would no longer be mated to Broud. She hoped there was another man somewhere to whom she could be given, but in the meantime, she was grateful to Brun.

As the people’s thoughts calmed, there was another flurry of signing. Brun had commented on Ayla’s hearth, but who had ever heard of a woman having one of her own?

Answering the questioning gestures, Brun said, “Yes, Ayla will have her own hearth. For someone who will be leader and mog-ur, as well as first-ranked medicine woman, hers will be the largest in the cave by far.”

What Brun had said to the clan was unprecedented, so he paused again to allow his words to be understood. Most had not yet had time to comprehend that Ayla would indeed occupy all those roles within their clan; no one could even imagine how high her status would be when it all came to pass. Everyone continued to stare at Ayla, astounded at the reality of how much Ursus and the spirits truly favored her.

Ayla was stunned at the honors that would be accorded her and again wondered about her worthiness for all that was in her destiny. She gestured a quick prayer to her totem, asking for the strength she would need, unconcerned that others could see her private communication. As had happened after the death curse, she instantly felt an abundance of confidence within her. She smiled and signed her gratitude to the Cave Lioness.

Those who happened to be watching at the time were filled with awe as it appeared to them that her request was immediately answered. She seemed to be suddenly possessed of an inner strength that could only have come from such a powerful totem as hers.

Brun too had seen her transformation and nodded. With such help from the spirits, she will indeed be ready for leadership when the time comes.

Bringing his mind back to his mate’s son, he looked at Broud and spoke further to him. “If you dedicate yourself to re-learning how to be a man of the Clan and make significant improvements toward that end, your privileges will be given back to you, one at a time. The first will be hunting since we can use another hunter, but you will start with the sling, a weapon you often criticized as being only for old men. I know that by now you have seen what an excellent weapon it can be in the hands of someone highly skilled. Therefore, when it is time for you to learn the sling, you will be taught by the one Zoug calls the best sling hunter in all the clans.”

Brun looked at Ayla in time to see her reaction; it was one of resignation. He knew she understood his motives, but he explained to everyone else while looking at Broud. “In doing this, you will learn to use the sling properly, but you will hopefully gain patience, self-control, the capacity to accept criticism, and respect for your future leader. Whenever Ayla is unavailable to instruct you due to her other responsibilities, Zoug will teach you. It is expected that you will also show respect to this man who is highly regarded by all and that you will not grow angry and shove him to the ground as you did before.”

The women gasped at learning this. Ebra blushed with shame and tried to hide her face. Oga glared at Broud for a brief moment, feeling empowered by being rid of the man and standing behind Ayla, but then remembered Brun’s admonition about proper womanly behavior. 

“Broud, do you understand all I have told you?”

Broud nodded to Brun. He was grateful he was being given the chance to continue living. As opposed to Ayla, he knew he could not survive a death curse.

Brun’s final words to Broud were clearly gestured. “You have shown a small amount of progress today and that is why you are being allowed to better yourself. You might regain your status as a man someday, but you will never again be the leader. Remember this: if you do not improve, if you choose to return to your previous ways, or if you disrupt the excellence of this clan, your member will be taken and when you die, you will do so as a woman.”

The men cringed at the threat made to Broud; such a fate would be horrifying. The humiliation he was now facing was unimaginable to them, but they knew the man was the cause of it all to himself.

Brun had one more message for the clan. “On the advice of the medicine women, we will remain here one more day and leave for Brok’s cave the day after that. This will allow Broud to gain more strength for our walking, so he does not significantly slow our progress.” Nodding once more, he signed, “I am finished,” and walked away. 

The rest soon followed, casting glances at Broud, who was the only one still sitting in place after everyone else had left.


	22. Chapter 22

As Ayla sat with Durc in front of her tent the next morning, she thought again about the clan being hers to lead soon. After her talk with Goov, she had accepted the inevitability, but it was so much responsibility for her to think about. Thankfully, Brun was remaining as the leader, so maybe things would stay as they are for a while. In any event, she knew he was right. Being medicine woman and acolyte was enough for now, especially with Durc to care for, though she knew the other women would help her if necessary.

Oga, in particular, would do anything Ayla asked of her since the woman wanted to remain near her, seemingly all the time. Broud’s former mate had even set up her tent next to Ayla’s, which pleased Durc and Grev inordinately. Ayla, though, found herself hoping there would be an unmated man at Brok’s cave who might be interested in a beautiful Clan woman with two sons. Maybe such a man could even be persuaded to join Brun’s clan - her clan, she reminded herself. It would be good to have another hunter since they did not know how long it would be before Broud might be able to hunt again, if ever.

In addition to worrying about leading the clan, she thought about being a mog-ur, though she knew Goov would remain with their clan. She was enjoying her training with the man and had learned much from him about the history and traditions of the Clan. Unsurprisingly to Goov, she questioned why everything had to remain the way of the traditions. After all, if the Clan had not changed in the long-ago past, they would not be wearing furs and living in caves today, as she pointed out to him. 

Ayla also delighted in asking Goov questions he could not answer and those that took a long time for him to arrive at a response. She nodded her approval as she thought of his calm manner that showed his burgeoning self-confidence. At the end of the last lesson, the mog-ur even expressed his gratitude to Ayla for her difficult questions and insightful answers, saying she was helping to teach him. He told her she was even causing him to start thinking differently. Ayla was left stunned and blushing as he walked away to his tent.

This morning, though, she felt restless. She had seen Brun and Goov huddled together discussing something and the leader had glanced at her twice while they were speaking. She shook her head, wondering what was going on, but wouldn’t ask them.

“Oga, I am going hunting to get some meat for us. Will you watch Durc for me while I am gone?”

Oga nodded affirmatively and watched as Ayla left with her sling in hand. She felt lucky to be away from Broud and knew that Ayla would provide for her and protect her better than Broud ever had, even though the tall woman wasn’t a man. She then scolded herself, recalling Brun’s words. She shouldn’t speak ill of any man.

**

When Ayla came back a short while later with a pair of rabbits, she looked around the camp questioningly. It seemed as though everything was in a state of readiness, but for what? She brought the animals to Oga, who knelt in front of Ayla. She sighed and tapped Oga’s shoulder.

“With the permission of the future leader, this woman would take your kills to the central cooking area, where they will be quickly skinned and prepared.”

“Why would you do that, Oga?”

“Brun has ordered a small midday feast and this woman thinks your kills would be appropriate for it if the future leader approves.”

Ayla could think of no reason to deny Oga's request. “I do approve.” 

As Oga made her way to the cooking fire, Ayla wondered what would cause Brun to order a feast in the middle of an ordinary day. She shrugged and thought she would go to bathe herself. If there was to be a feast, she wanted to be clean and presentable after the hunting she had done.

When Ayla got to the stream, she took off her wrap and walked into the cold water. Iza had taught her that cleanliness was essential, so an inconvenience like freezing water would not dissuade her from following her adoptive mother’s lesson. She ducked underwater and quickly stood up again with chattering teeth. Hurriedly, she cleaned herself as best she could. She could tolerate very cold water but had no desire to linger in it. Getting out of the stream, she dried herself as thoroughly as possible and put on the clean fur wrap she had brought with her from her tent. Leaning against a large rock near the stream, she then used a twig to begin untangling her long, thick hair.

Despite still feeling cold from her hasty bathing, Ayla couldn’t help but take the time to reflect on how much had changed for her and the clan in the course of only a few days. She truly hoped she was ready for the challenge of all that was to come in the future. She would be the leader! Who could have imagined a woman leading a clan? Because of Goov’s conversation with The Mog-ur’s spirit, she knew Creb was well aware of what was occurring in her life. This reminded her that she should try to speak with him, as Goov told her she was capable of doing. But Iza... How she wished the only mother she remembered could be here to see her. She smiled when she imagined Iza’s shock at her oldest daughter’s status, but she knew her mother would be proud of her too.

Ayla couldn’t help the tears that fell then. She knew she was now a grown woman with a son, but she longed for the comfort of her mother’s presence even once more in her life. There were also tears for the mother who gave birth to her, though she could not recall anything about her, to her great frustration. There was only the loss Ayla still felt for her within her heart. Two mothers... and they were both gone. 

After she permitted her emotions to run their course, she realized she had been idle and away from the camp for too long. It was time to return. She felt much better after spending the time alone, but thoughts of Creb returned to her. The idea of communicating with his spirit was both exciting and intimidating. She would definitely speak to him... soon.

As she walked back to the campsite, her thoughts drifted to the feast Oga had mentioned. What was Brun planning? When she reached the camp, she stopped abruptly. Everyone in the clan was gathered together in the central area, with Brun and Goov in front of them, still speaking. Not knowing what was going on, she set her things down in her tent and walked over to where Oga was standing in the crowd.

“Oga.” Immediately, the woman dropped to the ground in front of her. Ayla quickly tapped her shoulder while rolling her eyes. Oga rose and glanced up at Ayla in the same way she had been taught to always look at the men. After glancing around again, Ayla asked, “Oga, what is happening?”

“Not even the men know. Brun ordered everyone here when the food was ready. Maybe we have been waiting for you to return.” Oga cringed after signing her words, worried that she might have offended Ayla. She could see, though, that the other woman was not bothered by what she had spoken.

Ayla frowned. It was unusual for Brun to be so secretive that even the men were clueless as to what would happen. She also hoped she had not irritated Brun and Goov by taking so long to come back to the camp, because of her laziness at the stream. Along with everyone else, she would wait to see what transpired.

After allowing an appropriate amount of time for the clan’s anticipation to build, Goov signaled Brun to step slightly to the side. The mog-ur picked up a bowl of red ochre paste, causing everyone to grow even more confused. There was no baby to name. What was happening?

“Ebra,” the mog-ur’s voice rumbled. The leader’s mate looked fearful but stepped forward nonetheless; Goov gently put her in position beside Brun. Not standing behind her mate at what seemed to be a ceremony was unsettling to her, but she was always mindful to set a good example for the other women and braced her nerves. Both men looked at Ebra in approval; she was a good woman.

Goov then looked out toward the people and called out, “Ayla.”

Her eyes widened at hearing her name, as she had no idea what was planned. She walked to the front with self-assurance, though, knowing the clan would want to see their future leader act in that manner at all times.

She was correct in her assessment. Everyone could see that Ayla did not know what the mog-ur was doing, but she walked to the front with the bold stride and confident posture of a leader anyway, ready to face anything. Their certainty about her suitability to lead them was increasing daily.

When she was standing in front of Goov, he handed his bowl to Brun. Ayla raised an eyebrow – Brun would assist the mog-ur?

Goov began, “Mighty Ursus, this woman Ayla is well known to you, as she is to us. Her many gifts come from you and her powerful totem, and she honors both of you as is only proper. The woman was born to the Others but lost her mother in a great shaking of the earth. By your design, she was then placed in our path and adopted into our clan. She became one of us. Her adoptive mother Iza raised and trained her, but that mother was lost to an illness that no one could heal.

“This mog-ur knows there is a unique bond between a mother and daughter that never goes away. Even if the daughter is a grown woman with a son and is already the most powerful woman in the clans, this would still be true.”

Ayla was now certain she knew what was about to happen. She hoped she could contain her tears, but perhaps she could be forgiven if they fell - she was still a woman with a woman’s emotions, after all.

“Ebra, you are not required to hold Ayla in your arms, since she is too big for you to do that, but you will place your hands on her shoulders instead,” Goov instructed the leader’s mate. The older woman gasped with happiness at the mog-ur’s words, now that she comprehended the reason for the ceremony. Ebra reached up to rest her shaking hands on the very tall woman.

The mog-ur then motioned Brun to step closer. Goov dipped his finger into the ochre paste and drew a red line on Ayla from her non-existent brow ridge to the end of her nose. “Mighty Ursus, the woman Ayla who pleases you so well is given a second adoption in our clan. It is hoped you are gratified with this honoring of her, as she is now daughter to the woman Ebra. Although she will live in her own hearth, it will be known to all that Ayla is of Brun’s hearth and is his most worthy successor.” His decisive and pleased nod concluded the brief ceremony.

There was no possibility of stopping her tears now, Ayla knew. They were pouring down her cheeks as she was filled with the joy of gaining yet another mother. She turned around to face Ebra, who was already holding her arms out to her new daughter. The two women hugged tightly while Brun looked on with pride. 

When Ayla finally pulled back from Ebra’s crushing embrace, the leader’s mate gently wiped away her new daughter’s tears, knowing they had fallen due to happiness with her adoption. Though Ebra never spoke of it to Brun, she always wished she could have had a daughter. Ayla was too old for her to raise, but she would relish the pleasure of considering the powerful young woman and future leader as her daughter. Ayla was certainly not a normal Clan woman, but Ebra could not be more proud of her. 

She was also filled with love for her mate. The adoption was Brun’s idea, she knew, and she thanked her totem yet again - she had the best mate of all the men and now she had the best daughter!

The people of the clan were nodding appreciatively. The adoption was appropriate and made Ayla’s status as the next leader seem even more legitimate, even though it was already ordained by Ursus himself. 

Uba was happy for her older sister. While she too had lost Iza as her mother, she had a mate in her life; Ayla had no one besides Durc. Her sister was the strongest person she knew, but she thought that being included in Brun’s hearth - even symbolically - would help Ayla feel less alone as she took on her new responsibilities.

Everyone’s attention was refocused on the leader at his signal. “We will now feast. The new daughter of my hearth will be served first with the choicest of the food.” His announcement was only mildly startling to the others. Not only would a woman be served, but she would be served ahead of the men. However, the new development was quickly accepted by their ever-changing clan. She was the future leader, after all.

Everyone cleared the way for Ayla to head toward the eating area, with Ebra scurrying behind her. Durc broke away from Oga and ran over to his mother. She picked him up, hugging him and basking in the good feelings of acceptance that both surrounded her and flowed within. After setting Durc down, she took a seat with him and waited for Ebra. She wanted to serve herself but knew this show of respect for her was what the clan thought was fitting. 

Taking the bone platter from her new mother, Ayla eyed the food appreciatively, noting the meat from the rabbits she had provided amongst the rest of the fare. Ebra, along with everyone else, was waiting anxiously for her to sample the food, so she took a large mouthful of the meat and allowed her pleasure with the wonderful taste to show in her eyes. When Aga and Aba saw Ayla’s happy grimace, they relaxed to know she approved of their cooking. 

The other women then served their mates and the children; Ebra brought a small platter of food for Durc after serving Brun. When she finally got food for herself, she sat next to her new daughter and hugged her again, this time with only one arm.

Brun caught Goov's eye and nodded. The current leader was pleased with everything the ceremony had accomplished: Ayla had a new mother, Ebra finally gained a daughter, and the new leader would come directly from his hearth. Additionally, he could see the goodwill that had emanated from the relatively simple matter of Ayla's adoption. His clan was growing unified to a degree he had never before seen or experienced.

To Goov, everyone’s positive reaction to the ceremony was only the latest development in a progression that was clear to him: the clan was uniting around Ayla, despite how different she and her destiny were for their Clan minds. The woman, though, had no idea of the power she had to bring people together and draw them to her. One day she would realize it, but he felt certain she was too good a person to allow that knowledge to corrupt her.

Broud had remained lying on his furs during the adoption, but Brun had ensured that others would not be blocking his view. Consequently, Broud had watched the entire ceremony. As strange as it was to him, Ayla was now his sibling. Brun had previously told him that he was required to treat her as if she were, but now it was a fact, even if she was only adopted. This was an unforeseen development for Broud, especially now that certain memories had finally returned to him. Naturally, he groused, they were of thoughts that had confused and frustrated him before. Oddly, he felt no anger about the adoption but was filled with indecision instead. With Ayla as his sibling - and his future leader - he did not know how he could proceed with his life in this clan.

**

Before the clan left the following morning, Broud asked if he could start the day walking. Brun approved his request after consulting Ayla and Uba, but he had warned Broud to not argue with the medicine women when either of them told him he should be carried. The recovering man readily agreed, not willing to jeopardize regaining his status or keeping his organ attached to his body. 

When Ayla saw Broud was tiring and starting to fall behind due to his still-weakened state, she spoke to Brun. The entire clan stopped for a short time while Broud, at Ayla's order, reclined on her carrier that Brac and Groob had been conveying. He marveled again at how the peculiar and frustrating woman could think of constructing something that had not existed in anyone’s memories. As much as he did not want to admit it, her range of skills and her ability to think of things no one else could even imagine would probably make her a very good leader - much better than he had been, he thought dejectedly. He could see that she already received far more respect from everyone than he did even when he was the leader, but could he tolerate living in her clan?

As numerous thoughts roamed through Broud’s mind, the two medicine women prepared to carry him until the next time the leader called for a rest, but Brun first asked them if two men ought to carry it instead of the women. Ayla reminded him that she had promised they would take their turn. She also told him that, since they were not as strong as the men, it would make more sense for them to take their turn earlier in the day when they were not tired. Brun grunted his agreement, knowing the daughter of his hearth was correct: men were certainly stronger. The two sisters then easily picked up the carrying device and the clan moved on, much to Broud’s embarrassment at being transported by women, unable to walk like a man. 

Relieved of the responsibility of the carrier, Brac looked over at his mother Oga, who had been much calmer since Brun had taken her away from Broud. He wished he had been bigger and stronger to have protected her from that man, but now he hoped she would be given to another hunter soon, both for her sake and his: he needed a man in the hearth to train him. Mostly though, he was pleased to no longer be associated with Broud. 

Brac was also proud to have been given the honor of carrying the future leader’s spear while she was busy with the former man of his hearth. It was strange to also carry her backpack like a woman, but at least it was Ayla’s; Groob had Uba’s on his back. Fortunately, they were both strong boys, but they had gained an appreciation for how hard the women worked as they traveled: their packs were heavy! Brac did not know what was in Ayla’s to make it weigh so much, but he would not satisfy his curiosity by peeking inside it, for fear she had mog-ur items with her. Glancing ahead at her, he could not figure out how such a tall and skinny woman could carry such a heavy pack so easily. He instinctively felt that Ayla would be an impressive leader, despite being a woman, and he knew he would follow her without question.


	23. Chapter 23

A phase of the moon had passed since the deer hunt in which Ayla had participated. Broud’s injuries were continuing to improve rapidly, though he did not attempt to interact with the other clan members. Other than the medicine women, the leader, and the mog-ur, everyone simply ignored him.

At Ayla’s order, Uba had searched her memories for ways to exercise Broud’s arm and hand, now that he was gaining strength and walking most of the time. Consequently, Uba spent more time with him than anyone else did and she insisted he that work on what she prescribed for him. To her frustration, he initially refused to do the exercises she showed him, saying they were unmanly while missing the irony of his current lack of a man’s status. It took Brun speaking to Broud to change his mind. He reminded his mate's son that he would never have the possibility of hunting again unless his arm became stronger and that the workouts Uba had devised for him would help him achieve that goal, though he could not explain why the medicine woman’s instructions were true. Broud’s eagerness to exercise his arm was awakened by the leader’s mention of hunting in the future, although the accompanying warning issued by Brun was also persuasive. The leader had promised Broud that another instance of resisting either medicine woman’s orders would result in him pulling out his newly sharpened knife. Broud swallowed hard and nodded his ready acquiescence.

**

The hunters had gone out each day, individually or in pairs, and had procured enough meat that Brun no longer worried about his clan’s ability to take care of itself, even when traveling. The people of this new clan were working together better and more efficiently than he had ever seen in any clan. They were also fortunate the weather had been so...

“Mog-ur!” Brun called to Goov, who hurried to the leader. 

“Brun.”

“Have you noticed the weather we have had since we left the old cave?”

Goov thought for a moment and then answered, “Of course. Except for the cool and rainy day near the old cave, it has been much warmer than usual, and the small amount of rain we have experienced has only fallen at night when we are not walking.”

Brun nodded. “Is this more luck that is coming to us? Not even any snow has fallen. I have rarely experienced weather so mild this soon after winter.”

Goov agreed. "It is not just the mildness of the season that is remarkable. The hunting has gone very well, though the animals are lean, as would be expected. Also, the women have gathered somewhat more than would be normally available at this time of year. Because of the warmer and sunnier weather, the plants began growing a little earlier than usual, as Ayla and Uba explained to me.” He shook his head. “Additionally, I have noticed that the only injuries have been minor and everyone seems healthy. Even Broud is improving. Everything seems to be exactly as we need it to be to make our traveling better and easier.”

“What have we done to deserve all this, mog-ur? Why is this happening?”

Goov paused for only an instant before saying, “Ayla.”

Brun’s eyes grew wide as he looked at the mog-ur. “She now has the power to make the weather better?”

Goov was amused by Brun’s question about her. “No, Brun. Ayla has many gifts, but control over the weather is the domain of Ursus alone. What we are experiencing may just be our good fortune, or perhaps the Great Cave Bear is doing everything possible to ensure his plan for all of us works out as he wishes. After all, the weather turned better as soon as the clan was together again and following you... and Ayla.”

Brun felt a small shiver. If Ursus has been directly influencing their good luck, they were all benefitting from Ayla’s continued favor with the spirits. Creb and Goov were right. It must have been the Great Cave Bear himself, along with the memory of the Others man, who compelled him to allow Iza to heal that Others girl.

“Mog-ur, while it may only be good luck, the best approach for me is to assume this is the work of Ursus, rewarding us because of what we are doing to help Ayla toward her destiny. I have promised she will make the kill in our last hunt before Brok’s cave, but I have become even more convinced it is the correct action for her and us. She must hunt with us.”

“You are wise, Brun. If, as the oldest son, Creb had become leader, I think you would have been an excellent mog-ur.” He enjoyed Brun’s instantaneous look of horror but was quick to add, “That was not Ursus’ plan, though. I agree with you that Ayla should join the hunt and try for the kill.” Goov walked away, knowing their conversation was at an end.

Brun was pleased to see the mog-ur agree with him, but Goov had scared him by saying that he might have been their clan’s mog-ur instead of Creb. Brun knew he was a brave hunter, but the spirit world frightened him more than any large animal did, though he would never admit that to anyone. He shook his head, convinced there was no way he could have dealt with the spirit world for even a portion of his lifetime. A special mixture of ability and courage enabled Creb and Goov - and Ayla - to interact with that world. Knowing he did not have that quality, he was grateful Ursus had required him only to be a leader. He could not imagine the power his mate’s newly adopted daughter must possess to be destined to fulfill both roles.

Bringing his thoughts back to the upcoming hunt, Brun was well aware that he was worried about Ayla’s safety. He had long been fond of her, but now that she was the daughter of his hearth, he could not help but feel all the more protective, despite her many strengths. It would be difficult for him, but he knew he needed to trust that her totem would watch over her during the hunt. 

**

A few days later, Ayla had decided to test her spirit-flying ability again after the clan's camp was set up; Goov was very eager to accompany her. As he had done before, he took a drink of his familiar datura to achieve the necessary mental state, while she required nothing more than closing her eyes. The traveling was exhilarating for both of them, now that Ayla seemed to have even more control over it. Goov was astonished at the young woman’s gift as they explored the surrounding area; he wondered if she had any limits as to how far she could go.

Thinking ahead to the clan’s destination, she took Goov forward with her along their intended route until they found Brok’s cave. They could easily see the men sitting outside working on their spears, the women scraping hides, and the children playing. Off to the side of the cave was a man sitting by himself, obviously meditating. Goov recognized him instantly as Gord, the former acolyte of Brok’s clan. The man had been older than a typical acolyte but was highly intelligent and full of keen insight. He would have been made mog-ur of their clan long before the last Gathering if it had not been for the jealous old man who had occupied that position for many years. Luckily for Brok’s clan, that man had died suddenly as the Gathering was ending and Gord was raised to his full and current status.

While Goov was reminiscing, Ayla decided they should leave so the mog-ur would not be too startled by their sudden appearance, if he had detected their spirit presence. Before they departed, though, she sent a thought of herself signing a greeting to the man. It seemed only proper for her to convey her respect to a mog-ur, but she wasn’t sure if he received her message.

After beginning their return trip to the camp, they saw in the distance a large herd of bison slowly heading in the general direction of Brok’s cave. It would be an excellent hunting opportunity if the bison would still be nearby when their clan arrived. Ayla’s curiosity was piqued as she wondered if those were the animals they would hunt for her kill.

After they were back and she had returned them to their bodies, Goov was ecstatic. He could not stop gesturing to her about all they had seen, even though she had been there with him. She did not mind, though, and was gratified that her mentor was pleased with her. When his enthusiasm had finally waned, he got up to tell Brun about their flying after glancing once more at his highly gifted acolyte with awe.

**

The following day, the clan had stopped for a meal when Brun’s curiosity got the better of him. He knew they were getting close to Brok’s clan’s cave, but also realized their progress had been slowed by Broud, so he called out, “Goov. Ayla.” When they had walked up to the leader, he asked them, “Since the two of you have been to Brok’s cave recently, how much farther do we have to go?”

The rest of the clan were puzzled but were trying to appear as if they hadn’t seen Brun’s question. When had Goov and Ayla been to Brok’s cave? The two had been traveling with them the entire time. Ayla’s response to the leader stunned them all.

“It is difficult to say, Brun. When I took Goov along with me in our spirit forms, we moved much faster than if we were walking. I would say that we should get there in one more day and then part of another day.” Goov nodded his agreement, looking again at his acolyte with unconcealed respect.

Brun nodded. What she said corresponded to the vague memories of this area he had accessed. In two days, if they arrived early enough, they would hunt before moving on to Brok’s cave.

The three had not noticed that Ayla’s response was witnessed by the rest of the clan, who were beginning to realize how very powerful mog-ur’s acolyte was. The men and Broud had been told of Ayla’s first spirit-flying, but the women had known nothing of it and were more shocked than the men. All were amazed and slightly fearful to know that someone could enter the spirit world for the sole purpose of traveling to a distant location. That it was a woman with this ability was nearly inconceivable to them, but they quickly realized it must be yet another gift from Ursus to this highly favored woman. The clan was looking forward to the future, in a way that others were unable to, and envisioning having a leader who was also a very gifted mog-ur. They felt certain their clan would be the best and the luckiest of all.

Ayla noticed the looks of awe she was receiving from the others and knew she had been seen gesturing about her latest spirit traveling. She looked apologetically at Goov, but he merely shrugged, knowing there was nothing for it. Everyone now knew everything. 

**

The next morning, Broud was feeling better after a very sound sleep brought on by all the walking of the previous days, although his arm was feeling the effects of Uba’s exercises. She told him the soreness he was feeling would eventually disappear as it grew stronger. He only nodded at her statement but said nothing else. He knew not to complain. 

Ever since Broud had proven he could walk most of each day, Brun had ordered him to serve himself at the meals, though he needed to wait until after the women had served themselves, since he had the status of the lowest-ranked woman. The leader knew that cooking was an impossibility for Broud, so he allowed him to eat whatever the women had cooked. The former leader was thankful he had not been turned out of the clan, though he wondered how lucky he was, knowing that Ayla would be his leader someday.

Brun was not pleased to have seen a few frustrated looks the son of his mate had made toward Ayla this morning when she was not facing him. Did he think no one would notice? He was amused the last time he saw Broud glance at her in that way because she quickly turned around to stare at him with her eyes narrowed as if she had known what he was doing. Broud was properly embarrassed, though he wondered how the woman could have seen him with her back to him.

After everyone was ready, it was time to walk again. One more full day of travel, according to Ayla and Goov, and they would be less than a day from Brok’s cave. Brun wondered at the reception they might receive there, especially with Ayla’s status change, not to mention Broud’s. Brun still felt guilt for having raised Broud to be the leader when he had known the younger man was not ready for such responsibility and would never be. He had allowed pride in his mate’s son to cloud his judgment.

Ayla’s situation was quite different, as it seemed to be directed by Ursus. How could he possibly deny her new paths when the mog-ur said the vision from the Great Cave Bear had been so strong in support of her? But it was all so untraditional. Brun remembered very well how his clan was almost turned away at the last Clan Gathering because of Ayla. Now that she was hunting with the men and was mog-ur’s acolyte, he could only hope Brok would be welcoming. If so, that could help them with the clan’s acceptance at the next Gathering, by which time she would be both their leader and a mog-ur. 

**

Broud had walked all day, which let Ayla know he was healing well. However, she was concerned about his mental recovery. His occasional looks of irritation toward her were troubling. She couldn’t believe he thought he was being circumspect with his scowls when everyone else in the clan had seen him, even the men.

While she was pleased that he had not shown anger toward anyone, it was impossible to forget how he had mistreated her and Oga. Would he become worse as he grew healthier and return to that way of thinking and acting? When she was the leader, how could she possibly tolerate an out-of-control man in her clan? She was afraid it was going to require direct intervention by either Brun or her to resolve the problem of Broud. What that would entail she could not know yet.

But now her thoughts were on tomorrow and the impending hunt. She would be permitted to go for the kill! While she was excited at the prospect, she hoped she was up to the challenge and that she would not let the hunters down. Brun was setting himself far outside Clan traditions for her sake; she was determined not to disappoint him.

**

Before the evening meal, Brun found Goov and walked away from the camp with him to speak privately. He told the mog-ur he had decided to call a meeting of the men to discuss what had been on his mind that day.

“Will the meeting be about the hunt tomorrow?” Receiving a positive grunt in reply, Goov explained, “Ayla should also be there since she will be with the men and hopefully making the kill.”

“Of course, mog-ur, but I have concerns. A bison is a large and dangerous creature for a hunter's first large-animal kill, and she is only a woman. It could be too much for her.”

“Brun, you and I both know that Ayla has never been ‘only a woman’. You even pointed this out to the clan when you announced her as the future leader.”

“I know that, but it is deep within our memories to protect women, not place them in harm’s way.”

“It is too late to reconsider that for her; she has been hunting for several summers now.”

Brun sighed. “But a bison…”

“We have had nothing but good luck since Ayla has been permitted to find her way with us, Brun. Why should that not continue, even for her hunting?”

“As a man, you do not worry about her safety?”

“Yes, I do, but I believe some of your additional worry is because she is now your mate’s daughter. Am I correct?”

Brun sighed and nodded.

Goov tried to reassure Brun. “Your wish to be protective of Ayla is understandable and honorable, but I believe we are being led along this inevitable path with her. What is the reason? Is it so other women will begin hunting too? It is possible.” He noticed Brun’s frown; Goov had even surprised himself with those words. “Or is it to help prepare Ayla for when she leaves to go to the Others? I am certain you realize that before she reaches them, there will be a time when she will be the sole hunter for as many as three other people on her journey: Durc, Ura, and Oda.”

Brun gave him a questioning look, so Goov responded. “Yes, I am convinced Oda will join our clan with her daughter. Ayla needs to be able to hunt larger animals to feed herself and the others when they are traveling on their own. Maybe we are preparing her to be an Others woman. I have heard stories that the Others allow their women to hunt, although I do not know for sure.”

“Our clan’s purpose is to help Ayla become a female Others hunter?” asked Brun skeptically.

Goov took a deep breath and continued gesturing, “Creb believed, and I agree, that Ayla was placed in our path by Ursus. She has been favored by the spirits since we took her in, even though her totem has given her many difficult tests along the way - tests that she has all overcome. As a result, she has been given great gifts.”

Brun raised an eyebrow at Goov. The man was taking his time to get to his point. It must be part of the mog-ur training, Brun thought.

Sensing the leader’s impatience, Goov skipped ahead in his thoughts. “This man believes Ayla may be given more tests after she leaves us, but because of what we have allowed her to learn - medicine, hunting, and the spirits, along with all the womanly duties she knows - she will succeed and be an impressive asset to whatever clan of Others she lives with temporarily. They should realize that she received all of her gifts while living with our clan and she will be able to tell them of us - and of the Clan in general - so they will understand us better. That could help bring peace and cooperation to both of our peoples, especially when she returns to teach us about the Others.”

Brun stared wide-eyed at Goov. There was so much he had not considered before. “You think that is the special purpose Ursus has for her? Ayla is to be the connection between us and the Others?”

“I believe so, but there is no way to truly know all that is in the mind of the Great Cave Bear. Allowing her to take this step with the bison hunt seems important to me. It might be only one step on her journey - and ours - but a necessary one.”

“Mog-ur, there is much you have said with could, might, and maybe, but I trust you. However, I wish to listen to what the rest of the men have to say because my other concern is that if we make a gift of freshly killed meat to Brok’s clan as is customary, he may reject it if the animal was killed by a woman.”

“He does not need to know if she made the kill.”

Brun frowned. “It would be difficult for me to hide that knowledge from him, Goov. Brok is a good man and leader. He was also fair and open to the agreement with me about Ura. I do not wish to antagonize him in any way, especially if it might be possible to have his support for us at the next Clan Gathering.”

Goov lowered his head in deference to the leader’s wisdom. He was not sure why he had suggested a less-than-honest solution to the problem when he felt certain everything would work out well.


	24. Chapter 24

As the men and Ayla walked past him to the meeting Brun had called, Broud grew angry, but he was upset with himself, as opposed to how he would have reacted in the past. His current predicament was all his own fault; he knew that. But his habitual mental response to Ayla being allowed to hunt with the men was that it was only due to Brun favoring her so much. But was that true? After consideration, he conceded that it wasn’t.

He could not help but admit she was a very good hunter. He recalled that she never had any trouble bringing kills back to the cave - even when he and the other men could find nothing to hunt. She would undoubtedly do well tomorrow, even using a spear. It was obvious to him that she was strong enough to handle the weapon and he subconsciously nodded in approval of that fact. He asked himself why he might still be frustrated with her, but he had no answer yet. An elusive memory persistently nagged at him deep inside his mind, but it remained out of his reach.

Since he was still recovering from his injuries, he had had plenty of time to observe the clan and he was amazed at what he saw. The men all respected one another and obeyed Brun without question - without any angry gestures from the leader. The women were pleasant, hard-working, and respectful of the men, with no anger being directed at them. In fact, he had not seen any cuffing since he had been awake.

It was the opposite of how he had led the clan - and that had been a disaster, as he could now plainly see. But this clan was even better than the one he took over from Brun. Why was that? What was different? This would require more observation and thought, though his first supposition was that it was due to Brun’s leadership. But what about Ayla’s new status as the future leader? Everyone else, including Brun, seemed to approve of it and were in awe of her: the woman he thought he had hated for so long. His eyes suddenly opened wide. Could Ayla be the reason the clan was so improved? She was favored by the spirits and had clearly influenced both Brun and Goov already, so what would happen to the clan when Brun made her leader? Broud sighed as he understood that it would probably become even better. How could he be a part of that future after everything he had done?

**

Brun looked around at his hunters at the meeting, noting their attentive demeanors. “We will hunt tomorrow. According to what the mog-ur and his acolyte saw on their spirit-flying, there should be a bison herd in the area of Brok’s clan’s cave. I already announced that Ayla would be making the kill on our next hunt if Ursus permits. This would be so even if the animal is a bison.”

The men looked at each other, no longer in shock over their future leader’s mog-ur ability to travel in the spirit world. What was on their minds now was that a bison was a dangerous beast for a hunter to kill by himself. Brun’s posture, though, exhibited his confidence for Ayla, as did the mog-ur’s. The men would follow their examples and show the same support of the woman who was sitting in the meeting space with them. Brun called for a vote on Ayla’s hunting with the men, though she would abstain. As expected, the men were unanimously in favor of allowing her to participate and even make the kill, if the spirits were so inclined.

Brun moved on to his other concern. “After the hunt, we will see Brok’s clan either the same day or the next. It is customary for a visiting clan to make a gift to the hosting leader, usually of freshly killed meat, as the men well know. Brok may refuse the meat if it comes from an animal killed by Ayla - a woman. I know Brok to be a good and fair leader, but our new ways may be too much for him and his clan.”

Ayla was horrified. Once again, she could be the one giving cause for Brun’s clan to be turned away. At the last Clan Gathering, it worked out well, but at that time she was only a medicine woman, not a hunter and... everything else Ursus was asking of her.

Droog looked at Brun and gestured to gain the leader’s attention.

“The second-in-command may speak.”

“Brun, what can we do to ensure Brok’s approval?”

“The only way to guarantee his acceptance of a gift of fresh meat is for Ayla to not make the kill.”

Everyone was still, pondering the leader’s words. Zoug finally stirred and motioned to Brun.

“Zoug may speak.” Brun had always appreciated the man’s honest and well-considered opinions.

“This old man no longer hunts with the men but remembers well the anticipation of the first kill. While Ayla has been only a sling hunter of the clan for several years, this man has the utmost confidence in the woman’s ability, even with the spear. Beyond that, it is this man’s understanding that the main reason for the visit is to acquire the girl Ura. As long as that is achieved, we will have accomplished our goal. If Brok rejects the meat because it came from Ayla’s kill, this man thinks that he will still honor his agreement with Brun concerning Durc’s promised mate. If he accepts our leader’s gift, the visit would only be that much more successful, but it is not essential. I am finished.”

Brun looked at Zoug with approval; the old man had impressed him again with his analysis of their situation. He had been an excellent second-in-command in his day, and his mind was still sharp. 

Ayla then caught Brun’s eye.

“Ayla may speak.”

She wanted to hunt and make the kill tomorrow, but not at the expense of the clan being rejected. “This woman understands that Brok’s acceptance of the meat would be guaranteed by either of two possibilities: if I would fail in my attempt to make the kill, or if I do not attempt to make the kill. If the leader orders the second option, this woman will obey the leader. This woman would further offer to save the leader the trouble and wait until another time to go for the kill. This woman appreciates the hunters’ confidence in her, but she does not wish to be the source of embarrassment for the leader and the clan.” She lowered her eyes in anticipation of her proposal being accepted.

Brun nodded thoughtfully, pleased that she was once again thinking first of the clan. The son of his hearth could learn much from this woman, he mused.

“No.” His gesture was crisp and unmistakable. “While this leader appreciates the offer to sacrifice your attempt in the hunt, I cannot accept it and will not order that of you.”

Her eyes opened wide and she stared at Brun. 

He explained while looking directly back at her, “A leader’s word must always be believed. This leader made a promise to you in front of all the men. While this promise is not the same as an agreement between two leaders, as in the case of the girl Ura, it is considered by this man to be as worthy of honoring. Zoug’s words are true. Our purpose in going to Brok’s cave is to collect the girl and, with any luck, her mother. We will hope he also accepts any gift offered him.” He looked at all the men in turn. “Ayla will join the hunt tomorrow and be given the chance at the kill. That is all.”

** 

Brun left the meeting and walked with the others to eat the meal the women had cooked. Ebra could see he had something on his mind and thought she knew what it might be. Was her mate worried about Ayla hunting with the men tomorrow and trying for the kill, as she was?

When Brun had finished eating, he left abruptly and Ebra hurried to follow him. He stopped outside his tent and turned around, waiting for her to catch up. Standing in front of him, she started to lower herself, but he tapped her shoulder before she had dropped down. She looked demurely at her mate, grateful for his concern.

Brun took a long while to gaze at his mate. She had been with him for many cycles of the seasons and was a good woman who had provided a great deal of stability for him and his hearth, allowing him to focus on his position as leader. Being a man, he wouldn’t be able to admit such feelings for his mate... or would he? He had allowed his emotion for Ayla to be seen by others after her burial ritual for Creb. How could he do any less for Ebra?

“Ebra, what is it you wish to say?”

“Brun, you know this woman worries about her mate when he hunts; she cannot help herself. She does not understand hunting, of course, but she is very relieved when she sees her strong man walking back unharmed. Though she accepts her new daughter’s love of hunting, this woman does not understand it, but she is more concerned than ever about that brave young woman who will be going out with the men.” She paused, allowing the fear to be seen on her face. “Brun, I will not stop worrying until tomorrow’s hunt is over and I know that Ayla is safe.”

“Ebra, I know this must be difficult for you. I am worried about her, too.”

While she had suspected it, Ebra gaped at her mate’s admission. She asked, “Does the brave leader know what animal Ayla will be trying to kill during the hunt?”

Brun hesitated before increasing Ebra’s concern, but he knew she was a strong woman. “Bison.”

Ebra gasped and Brun was able to see the panic in his mate’s eyes. “Now you know why this man is worried about the new daughter of his hearth.”

Ebra nodded and asked with nervous signs, “Brun, is there anything you can do for her? Does she know how a bison can be killed?”

Brun raised an eyebrow. Did his mate understand something about hunting? He supposed she had observed much over the years without meaning to. He nodded then, knowing what he would do to help alleviate his concern and that of his mate, at least to a certain degree. 

“Ebra, I will speak with Ayla now, to make sure she knows as much as possible before tomorrow. Remember that she is an experienced hunter and is strong and intelligent. I will do everything I can for her, though.” He paused, reaching to her face with his hand. He lifted her chin and looked directly into her eyes. “This man would let his mate know that she... Ebra, you are a fine woman and the best mate this man could have been given.” 

Ebra was so filled with love for her man that she was unable to form any words with her hands. Without warning, she threw herself against him, embracing him tightly and ignoring the fact that they were outside their tent. When she released him, she could see a particular look on his face that had not been there lately, due to so many leadership worries on his mind.

Before he left to speak with Ayla, Brun told Ebra with a gleam in his eyes, “Prepare yourself, woman. This man will be signaling you as soon as he returns.”

**

Ayla couldn’t help but watch Brun and Ebra as they walked to their tent after the meal. She had been feeling increasingly anxious about the hunt since the meeting, worried that it was beyond what she could handle. How could she have thought that a woman would be able to hunt as well as the men? And against a bison? Judging by the expressions on the faces of the leader and his mate, they were also concerned for her. 

When she saw their conversation, her suspicions were confirmed about their worry and she was touched, though she knew she shouldn’t have been staring at them. When Brun gestured his emotional declaration to Ebra, Ayla’s eyes filled with tears, which then overflowed when Ebra hugged her mate to her. However, she couldn’t prevent the smile that overtook her face when she saw Ebra’s eager look of anticipation after Brun’s last statement to her.

Ayla was certain no one had noticed her discreet observation of the couple, but the scene had caused her to think about her future again. Would she be able to find a mate to treat her like those two did each other? Or was her destiny from Ursus dooming her to an unmated life as Creb had? She hoped not, but there was too much else to think about now. She would not worry about it until another time.

Seeing Brun walking resolutely toward her, she composed herself. She would learn as much as she could from the new man of her hearth.

**

“Ayla, this man would speak with you.”

“Brun, this woman is pleased the man of her hearth would wish to spend time talking with her.”

Brun nodded, feeling a warmth at Ayla’s words.

“Since the meeting, I have grown more concerned about the hunt. A bison is a dangerous animal and I accept that I must do this tomorrow, but... I am afraid, Brun.”

His face showed his surprise. “I did not think you were afraid of anything, Ayla.”

She shook her head. “I do not know why everyone thinks that of me.”

“It is because you are normally so fearless, daughter of my hearth. You are not even frightened by the spirit world, which is something that terrifies most people.”

She blushed at his words. “I only do as Ursus asks of me.” She paused momentarily. “This woman would ask the leader for his advice about hunting and killing a bison, especially knowing it is his totem. This woman has seen many hunt reenactments, but she would learn all she can from the excellent and brave hunter.”

Brun could not help but think about how different Broud could have been if he had only respected and paid attention to him as much as Ayla always had. Letting his appreciation for her attitude show in his eyes, he spoke at great length to her, describing various behaviors of the beast, different ways to approach it, the best angles and places on the bison to attempt to spear it, and how to remain unharmed if possible. She asked a few questions but mostly tried to absorb Brun’s many years of hunting experience as best she could.

“Your attempt may not kill the bison and it may be necessary for others to finish it off. There is no shame in that since not every hunt goes the way we hope it will. Indeed, you would not be given sole credit for the kill in that case, but that is preferable to the clan not getting the meat from the animal.”

She nodded at the advice. “I would not risk the clan’s food for the sake of my glory, Brun.”

He nodded, thinking again of Broud. “There is more, Ayla. To be complete with my instructions, I will tell you there is a place on the bison - actually two places - for a strike that, if it is delivered with enough force, will definitively kill the animal.”

“Its eye!” she interrupted, immediately blushing at her impertinence. 

Brun was not bothered, though. He nodded and replied, “Yes, but it is a very small and difficult target, even under the best of circumstances. A strike directly into the eye would go into the brain and kill the animal nearly instantly. To succeed, it requires a spear thrust that is delivered with both exceptional accuracy and much strength. However, if the hunter misses at an attempt at the bison’s eye, the animal will either escape or trample the hunter. It is usually only tried if the hunter has no other choice. This man hopes you will not be faced with such a life-or-death situation. It is always better to be able to hunt again another day.”

She nodded, eyes wide.

“I know that Ursus and your totem watch over you at all times, Ayla, and that you have always hunted with great success. However, with a large animal like a bison, it will be different and you must keep everything in mind that I have told you, along with all you observed in the other hunts.” 

“You have taught me a great deal and given me excellent guidance, Brun. I will try to remember it all. You have also helped me feel more confident about my part in the hunt, but I will be as careful as possible. This woman is grateful.”

Brun nodded, pleased yet again with her attentiveness and willingness to learn, but he had one more thing to say to her. “Ebra is very concerned for your safety and wants you to return to her alive after the hunt, Ayla. This man wishes this... The entire clan wishes this for our future leader.”

Much like Ebra before, she could not help herself from reaching to Brun and hugging him. He had been so generous with her since the death curse, but her gratitude to him reached back even further. She owed her life to the old leader; it was his decision that allowed Iza to pick up the strange Others girl. She would never forget his many kindnesses to her.

He pulled away after a short time, nodded to her and started walking slowly back to his tent. Brun thought he was a very lucky man. He had been embraced this day by the two exceptional women of his hearth and he knew that his life was as good as a man could expect it to be. But then he thought of Ebra and the promise he made to her at the end of their conversation. Filled with a need for his mate and knowing his evening was about to be very good, he hurried back to her.

**

Before anyone was ready to walk in the morning, Brac approached Ayla about helping to carry her things again, as he had been doing even after she and Uba no longer needed to carry Broud. Groob had not continued helping Vorn’s mate, since the woman could surely carry her own load, in his opinion. Brac, though, was in awe of Ayla and wanted to help the future leader as much as he could, partially to make up for all the former man of his hearth had done to her in the past. But he had also heard the story of how Ayla had saved his life, even at the expense of her own. Of course, that was only the first death curse she had beaten and she had only been a girl at the time! Brac was filled with certainty that she would do well in the hunt today since he was convinced she could do anything.

He was sure she would want to carry her own spear since she would be hunting with it later, so he offered to carry her heavy pack for her. He did not want her to be tired when it was time for her to hunt and make the kill.

He was surprised when Ayla made her happy grimace at him. “Brac, you have been an excellent boy to help this woman so much lately. I am pleased with your offer, but I know you wish to carry my spear, don’t you?”

Brac was surprised she would know that - he thought he had hidden his thoughts - but she would be a mog-ur too, so it made sense she could tell what he was thinking. He nodded sheepishly.

“You may carry it again for me, Brac. You must be very careful with it, though.”

Brac’s eyes widened at her unexpected offer. “This boy is grateful to the future leader. He will guard her spear with his life as he carries it.” 

Her eyes sparkled at him. “Brac, I am pleased with your dedication to this task, but I do not think you will need to go so far as to die for me. All I require is for you to not drop it.”

“I promise I will not drop your spear, but this boy will do anything asked of him by the future leader.”

Ayla was embarrassed by his look of adoration but knew he was trying very hard to distinguish himself from Broud. She then looked over at Groob who was staring at the ground unhappily. She called to him with an idea in mind.

He hurried over, wondering what she wanted. 

“Groob, Brac will be carrying my spear for me until we stop.” 

The younger boy nodded and looked down again. His shoulders slumped and he wished he were older, so he could carry her weapon.

“Groob,” she said in a slightly scolding manner while frowning at him.

He immediately stood up straight at having been reprimanded with only a look and a voicing of his name.

“This woman would have the boy Groob carry her backpack for her this morning.” 

She could tell that he had perked up, but not as much as she had hoped, so she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “This woman thought that would be a good idea unless the backpack this woman can easily carry is too heavy for the boy.” She could see the immediate effect that her challenge had on Groob.

“This boy would be honored to carry the future leader’s backpack. He is certain he is strong enough to do this task for her. He carried Uba’s pack before.”

Brac interjected, “I am bigger and older than you, Groob, but I will admit that Ayla’s load is very heavy. I think it is much heavier than Uba’s.”

“This boy will carry it!” Groob gestured sharply as he reached for her pack. 

She put out a hand to stop him, though. “Groob, you should wait until we are ready to start walking before putting it on your back. If you do that, you will not be tired before we even start.”

Groob nodded his agreement and sat down to wait. Ayla knew her pack would be heavy for the boy as Brac had said, since she had Creb’s and her mog-ur items, in addition to her bearskin and all of her belongings, tools, and some dried food. She would keep an eye on Groob as they walked, as would Aga who had nodded her approval to Ayla for what she was doing for her son.

As soon as Brun was ready, she signaled Groob and he came over to perform his assigned duty. When he tried to pick up the pack, the boy’s eyes widened considerably at how heavy it was. Brac came over to the younger boy, helping him to place it on his back. Ayla suppressed a smile when Groob expelled a large breath of air as the weight settled on him. Brac also adjusted the thongs to hold it in place more securely and Groob nodded his gratitude to his older friend. 

By this time, Ayla was surrounded by all the boys, since Durc and Grev had also come over to see what was happening. As she looked at Brac and Groob, Ayla wondered if showing them how hard the woman worked would make a difference later when they were older. She hoped so and that they might be willing to help their mates carry the loads in the future.

Brun and Goov had watched the exchange between Ayla and the boys. The two men shared a look and the mog-ur spoke, “All of the adults in this clan respect Ayla greatly. Now she has charmed the younger ones, but not with any magic. There is a special quality she has that makes people want to follow her. You have it too, Brun. She will be an impressive leader, but unlike any leader we have seen before.”

Brun grunted his agreement but said, “Whatever that quality is, she has far more than this man.” He sighed. “I hope Broud will eventually realize the truth about her and become a real man of this clan.” Without waiting for a reply from his mog-ur, Brun grabbed his spear and prepared to start walking. 

Ayla handed her spear to Brac and she saw the boy’s chest puff up as it had the last time he carried the weapon. She was unable to hide her pleasure at his respect for her and hoped his willingness to help others continued into adulthood.

By the time the clan left, there was palpable excitement among them. A hunt was always welcome, particularly if it turned out to be successful. In this case, the hunters knew a bison would provide much meat.

The people were also eager to get to Brok’s cave soon. To visit with another clan well before a Gathering was a rare opportunity and the women were looking forward to it. Ayla and the men were cautiously hopeful about the reception they might receive.


	25. Chapter 25

Well before the middle of the morning, Ayla asked Brun for a brief stop. He agreed to her request but wondered what she needed to do. Walking back to Groob, she spoke to the boy while Brac stood next to his slightly younger friend. “Groob, you have walked far enough with my pack this morning.”

“But I am strong enough to keep walking! It hasn’t been that long.”

“Groob, you are arguing with me?” she asked with a stern look.

The boy was immediately repentant and lowered his eyes.

Ayla softened her expression and spoke to him, knowing the older boy was watching her too. “Groob, you and Brac have done exactly what I needed for you to do.” She could see the puzzled looks on both of their faces. “This woman wanted the two boys to learn about how hard the women work for the clan and I believe you are beginning to understand. I know you also simply wanted to help me, and this woman appreciates that, but would you have believed any woman before who simply told you the packs were really heavy?” Both boys shook their heads. “Now that you have felt what the women must carry, this woman would have you remember this when you become men and have mates of your own.”

Brac and Groob nodded their wide-eyed agreement, but Groob could not prevent himself from signing, “But how do the women carry the heavy packs? Everyone knows that women are not as strong as men.”

“You are correct, Groob. The men are stronger. But because of all that women are required to do - and that we do willingly for our clan - we become much stronger than you might think we are since we carry heavy loads of our belongings or meat from the hunts from as early an age as we are able.”

The boys were amazed at what she was telling them. They had never thought about all that the women did; all they knew was that the women had their required duties to perform. Brac had seen how Broud treated the women of the clan and he had felt that the former man of his hearth was wrong about them being lazy. Ayla’s lesson only confirmed that to him.

Groob, though, was still thinking about the very heavy weight he had just carried for that relatively short distance. “But your pack is so heavy, Ayla! You are so tall, this boy thinks you must be as strong as the men!”

She blushed at his youthful adulation. “No, I am not, Groob, but this woman is pleased you think so well of her. Now, I am certain Brun wishes for the clan to continue walking. Brac, would you carry my pack for a while? If you cannot, I can do it myself. We will not be walking that much further.”

“The future leader is asking me and not telling me? You may order me to do anything for you, Ayla. I will carry your pack; I have carried it before, even though it is very heavy. This boy knows a hunter must not work hard before the hunt. Should I carry your spear too?”

She was touched by his eagerness to please her; the boy was so different from Broud. “No, I will carry it now, Brac. It will help me feel calmer if I do.” 

The boys nodded. It made sense that a hunter would want to have his spear - or her spear - before the hunt. 

“Brac, this woman appreciates all of your hard work for her. She knows you will be a great asset for this clan when she is the leader.”

Brac’s eyes widened considerably. He had never been praised so highly, especially for doing a woman’s work. He could not wait to become a man and do everything he could to live up to the future leader’s expectations.

Ayla then looked at the younger of the two boys. “Groob, this woman is grateful to you for your help too. She knows you will someday grow to be a strong hunter and exceptional toolmaker, like the man of your hearth.” She enjoyed seeing Groob’s chest puff up at her statement; she noted a similar reaction on the part of Droog, who had been pretending not to pay attention to her talk with the boys.

Ayla removed the pack from Groob’s back and settled it on Brac. Within a few moments, they were ready to go, and Brun signaled for the walking to continue.

The others in the clan had surreptitiously viewed her conversation with the boys and were surprised at what she had gestured to them. The men frowned initially, but then looked at their mates, who had nodded in agreement with Ayla’s description of their hard work. Were the women’s loads really that heavy? This would require much thought, but the men knew the future leader had a mog-ur’s mind and would not speak what was untrue.

Ayla was satisfied that she had made her point to the boys and knew they thought highly enough of her now that they would take her words seriously. She had also noticed that everyone else seemed to have been watching her too. That the men were only pensive and not angry was a good sign, she thought, and an indication of how much their clan had changed. Gripping her spear, she walked on with the rest of the clan, pleased to have helped everyone think about something they took for granted.

Goov could not stop pondering what she had said to Brac and Groob, which led him to think of his hurried walk with Ovra to find Brun and Ayla. His exceptional mate had carried her pack without complaint but based on his acolyte’s revelation and the boys’ reactions to the weight of Ayla’s heavy pack, he now knew Ovra’s load must have slowed her down from the pace he wanted to maintain. If only his mate’s load had been lighter, it would have been easier for her to walk faster, but the only way that could have happened was if... he had carried some of it. But that was not in the memories! 

Realizing there was much about their clan that was already far different from any other, Goov made a decision that was so radical for him, he was shocked at his audacity. Inside the large pack that Ovra carried was his bearskin that was wrapped around all his mog-ur items. He would take it out of his mate’s pack later and carry that bearskin himself. That would make Ovra’s load lighter and relieve her of the anxiety he knew she had about his sacred objects being so close to her when they walked. He nodded and felt pride in himself for thinking of a new way he could help make the clan different and hopefully better... at least for his mate. His eyes lit up with the anticipation of shocking the other men.

**

Brun stopped the clan again, this time around mid-morning, and he sent Vorn on ahead to scout for the herd of bison. If those animals were not nearby, he was to look for others for them to hunt.

Ayla and Uba left to try to restock some of their healing supplies. When the two medicine women returned to the camp, they saw Oga coming from a nearby stream with Durc and Grev. Oga spotted Ayla and looked at her sheepishly. Confused, the tall medicine woman looked more closely at her son and saw that he and Grev were both extremely muddy. How did they manage that so quickly? She walked over to Durc and said, “How did you get so messy, my filthy son?” 

Durc smiled at her. “We were playing, Mama.”

Oga motioned, “I took the boys with me to refill my waterbag and the next time I looked at them, they had mud all over their entire bodies. I was going to take them back to wash them after dropping this bag off.”

“I would be grateful if you would do that, Oga, but I will carry the waterbag back to your tent for you,” Ayla replied. “Durc, you will let Oga wash you and Grev, and then you will try to stay clean.” He nodded, smiling again. She returned his smile but still shook her head. The boy could find the tiniest mud puddle and get dirty quicker than she thought was possible. “Oga, I am going to take a walk to spend some time alone. I think that will help me calm down before the bison hunt.”

Oga nodded but was worried that her tall protector was going to place herself in harm’s way later. She could not understand the woman’s desire to hunt, and if the hunters went after bison as she had seen Brun gesturing... She shuddered, thinking of the potential danger for Ayla. But that strange woman was not acting afraid this morning. Instead, she seemed excited about the hunt and only wanted to relax beforehand. Shaking her head, she realized she would probably never completely understand Ayla.

**

It was not very long before Vorn returned out of breath. Ayla was just returning to the camp and hurried over to see his report, along with the rest of the hunters. Uba had water ready for her mate and he signed his gratitude for her attentive care. When he was ready to speak, he turned to Brun.

“Bison.”

The leader nodded at the confirmation of the herd and looked at both Ayla and Goov since they had seen the bison while spirit-flying. Brun questioned Vorn, “Are they far?”

“No. I found the herd quickly since they were grazing and moving very slowly. It is a large herd and it should be easy for the hunt leader to choose an animal to hunt. As you requested, I determined what I thought was the best approach for us, considering the wind direction, and came back here. They are close by.”

“Does the hunter think we should move the camp closer?”

Vorn looked at Brun, surprised the leader had asked for his opinion. He responded, “No, Brun. If we were any closer, it might alert the bison.” He hesitated slightly and Brun’s nod encouraged him to continue. “This man does not think the women need to travel with the hunters, because of the short distance. If our hunt is successful, the women can be brought for butchering afterward.”

Brun grunted his approval of Vorn’s recommendation and turned to Droog, motioning for him to take charge now. Vorn was pleased to have had the leader think well of his idea.

Droog announced the hunters would leave immediately, leaving Zoug with the women and children... and Broud. Taking Vorn’s suggestion further, the second-in-command proposed that they move their entire camp to the killing site when it was time for the butchering, to avoid having the women carry the meat unnecessarily. Brun raised an eyebrow but agreed to it. It seemed to him that Ayla had already influenced Droog’s thinking, but she had been right – the women of this clan worked hard. After Brun spoke briefly with Zoug, the hunters left at a trot.

**

It was a huge herd, as Vorn had said, and the men glanced at Ayla, knowing it was to be her kill today. Brun clutched his amulet and thanked his totem for appearing in the form of the many bison, though he was still worried about his mate’s new daughter. All the men asked for luck and protection from their own totems.

Ayla was standing with her spear, the butt end resting on the ground. She closed her eyes and, after a quick touch of her amulet, used Creb’s one-handed signs to speak to the spirits.

“Great Cave Lion, this unworthy woman is grateful for all you have done for her and all you continue to do for her. You have given this woman many tests, from which this woman has learned much. You have also provided many gifts to this woman and this woman is appreciative. This woman would ask for your protection, not only for her but for all the hunters, and to grant all of us success today, if it is your wish.

“Mighty Ursus, this woman would ask for understanding to be given Brok and his mog-ur that this woman’s clan may not be turned away because of this woman’s actions. Know that this woman will always honor you and her totem.”

The men had stopped what they were doing to watch Ayla address the spirits so eloquently. When she opened her eyes, all were watching her, but they quickly averted their gaze. She looked at Goov apologetically, hoping he did not mind her taking on his role of offering a prayer for the hunters. He was not bothered, though, and only nodded his gratitude for her spiritual entreaties. 

**

Droog quickly selected the bison they would hunt: a female, who was with her yearling calf. The two were near the outside of the herd and ought to be easy to isolate. If they were lucky enough to get both, it would be an excellent hunt for them. 

Following the hunt leader’s orders, the men efficiently separated the female and her calf from the rest of the herd, which began moving away from the commotion caused by the hunters. Ayla ran first, beginning the chase to wear out the full-grown bison.

The calf was whining loudly and running haphazardly, causing its mother even more distress. Brun took advantage of the young animal’s slower pace to use his bola. It was a very good throw, tangling the calf’s legs. He then went over to slit the young bison’s throat to silence its cries, while the other hunters continued to take their turns running down the female.

When the bison began showing significant signs of fatigue, Droog carefully judged the time to send Ayla on her final run. At his signal, she chased the animal for the second time this day, noticing that it was running slower than before and tiring quickly. It was no trouble for her to keep up with the large creature, though she was getting further away from the rest of the hunters.

Suddenly, the animal stopped and tried to get a better look at the two-legged creature that was chasing it. Ayla was facing the left side of the bison and got an eyeful of how large it was and how intimidating the horns were. Feeling her heart start to beat faster, she consciously tried to relax her breathing, hoping that would get rid of her nervousness. From her years of hunting, she knew she needed to be calm to perform well. Today, it would be necessary for her to be at her very best to try to kill this huge beast and remain unharmed.

She saw that the bison’s sides were heaving as it rested before it ran again. The animal looked to its side every so often to glance at the human stalking it. Ayla knew the bison’s eyesight was not as good as its senses of smell and hearing, but she did not want to take a chance by making any sudden moves. When it looked away, she briefly touched her amulet and moved one step closer toward the bison.

The rest of Brun’s hunters were concerned at the sight of Ayla alone in a standoff with a large beast. While they wanted to be closer to help her if she needed it, they knew that if they moved quickly, they could cause the animal to panic and possibly trample or gore the woman. Since Ayla had run the bison so far, she was now on her own. All the men found themselves touching their amulets and asking for protection for the female hunter, who was slowly moving nearer the animal.

None of them realized others were watching - others who were transfixed by the scene slowly unfolding before them.

**

Brok and his hunters, along with three women, had set out well before the midday meal, after the leader had been told about the herd that was not far away. Zard, the hunter guarding the women who had been foraging for early-spring growth, had seen the bison in the distance and hurried the women back to the cave to immediately inform the leader. A hunting party was quickly formed, and they set out as soon as they were ready. 

The only difference with this hunt was that the mog-ur Gord was accompanying the men. He had had a vision from Ursus while meditating that morning, which told him he needed to go with the hunters when they left. The man had not hunted in several years, but Brok could not deny the mog-ur, especially if Ursus insisted on his presence with them. Gord sensed from the vision that the men were going to see something strange and possibly disturbing, and he would be needed to assist them in understanding it. 

What Gord had not shared with Brok was a spirit experience from just a few days ago that he was still trying to comprehend. He had been outside the cave meditating in his favorite spot and there were suddenly two spirit presences outside the clan’s cave. He did not know what it meant, but he recognized one as Goov, Creb’s acolyte. He had been worried at first that it meant Goov was dead, but then changed his mind; Goov’s spirit seemed to be very much alive to him. He was surprised at the powerful ability with the spirit world; he had not detected strength of that magnitude in the man before.

It was the other spirit that caused his bewilderment. That one, who was also alive, communicated with him, signing a respectful greeting before leaving with Goov. But what had remained foremost in his mind was the fact that the spirit’s form and essence were unmistakably female. But that could not be! How could a woman be familiar with the spirit world? Also very confusing to him was that the spirit had seemed somehow... not Clan. Was it Others? But that made no sense either.

Perhaps the spirit visit had been only a dream, but it had seemed too real to him. He had yet to figure it out, which is why he had not told Brok about that incident. But after the latest vision from Ursus, he wondered if the two were related. If they were, then he needed to be with the men today. It could turn out to be an extraordinary day beyond compare.

**

Brok had led his hunting party through a wooded area to get to the herd, but he stopped abruptly as he was about to emerge from the trees into the open. To his surprise, he saw that other hunters were already there and were on the verge of starting their hunt. He signaled for everyone to hide and remain silent, while he observed the other hunters.

At first, Brok was confused about what he was seeing because there was a tall woman with yellow hair with the men... who was carrying a spear! She looked like the first-ranked medicine woman, but what did she think she was doing? He was able to spot Brun, so he knew it was indeed the first-ranked clan, as he suspected when he saw the Others woman. Everyone in the clans knew Brun; all the other leaders aspired to be like him. Why then would the most admired leader of all permit his strange medicine woman to have a spear? It had been forbidden since ancient times for a woman to even touch a weapon, but this Aayghha woman looked as if she were preparing to hunt with the men! Anger crossed his features and those of the rest of his hunters, but Gord made an emphatic gesture to the others, indicating they should only watch and make no moves.

The women were huddled together in slack-jawed disbelief at the sight of the First Medicine Woman grasping a spear and holding it as if it were a familiar object. The women were afraid for the tall woman, but they could not understand why she was not terrified to be holding a weapon. Astonishingly, the men with her were not angry and even seemed to accept her as one of the hunters. What was happening in Brun’s clan?

Brok wondered if this was the strange event about which Gord had told him. Knowing the hunt was about to take place, he settled back to watch with the other men. Brok was proud of the skill of his hunters, but it would be interesting to observe another clan in action. Maybe he could learn something from Brun and his men. However, he was perplexed that the older leader would bring his hunters so far from their cave to find bison; that did not make any sense. After the hunt, there would be time to find out about that and to address the problem of the woman with a weapon.

Brok’s men saw the familiar sight of hunters quickly clutching their amulets and sending a thought to their totems asking for success with the hunt. What they saw next, though, had them gaping in complete surprise, particularly the mog-ur. 

Using the same one-handed signs Gord remembered seeing from Creb, the tall medicine woman was speaking to the spirits. From the start, Gord was shocked as he watched the woman gesture an expressive prayer to the Cave Lion. She asked for their hunting success, but also the protection of all the hunters. He could not understand, though, why she would address that very powerful totem that rarely chose any man. She then spoke to Ursus himself with the confidence and expressiveness of a mog-ur. Her final plea to the Great Cave Bear was for the understanding of another clan toward them, but he could not hear the name of the clan’s leader to whom she referred.

Gord was mystified by what he had seen, but he continued observing. He could sense the confused eyes of Brok’s hunters on him, but he kept his eyes focused on her. He wanted to learn more about this woman who acted like a mog-ur. Was this what Ursus wanted him to see - a woman speaking to the spirits? It was a most strange sight, but he found that he was more intrigued than disturbed by it.

The hidden group saw Droog take charge of directing the hunters. Brok nodded. Brun was getting older; it was a good idea to have a slightly younger yet experienced man serve as hunt leader. He wondered briefly where Grod and Crug were. Those two were well-known as excellent hunters of Brun’s clan and Grod was Brun’s second, yet they were missing from this hunting party. 

Droog sent the tall woman first and Brok’s entire party was shocked at how fast she could run. Despite it being a woman doing the chasing, Brok could see a benefit to the fastest runner going out first. The bison would expend much energy from the start and hopefully tire more quickly.

As they watched Brun’s hunters efficiently take turns, they could see that the leader was not participating in the chasing but was instead going after the female bison’s calf. After running only a short distance, Brun threw his bola at the calf, ensnaring the young animal’s legs. Brok nodded approvingly. Brun was getting older, but he still had great skill with that difficult weapon. Brok saw the older leader go to the calf and slit its throat, which silenced its cries.

Meanwhile, the other hunters were each taking an additional run, tiring the bison even more, though Droog had skipped the woman the last time through the rotation. Now that the animal was visibly tiring, he sent the medicine woman again. Once more, she was very fast and with the animal’s obvious weariness, was able to keep up with it. Brok wondered how anyone could run that fast, especially on a second turn, though he could see that she had very long legs. Maybe those helped her.

Suddenly, Brok’s men saw the exhausted bison come to a complete stop. The woman matched the animal and stood still watching it, spear gripped in her hands. She was breathing hard, but she managed to get that under control quickly. They were amazed to see a lone hunter facing a tired but still dangerous bison, but for it to be this tall and skinny woman made their heads spin. 

When they saw her take a careful step forward toward the beast, they were filled with respect despite themselves – she would try for the kill! She timed her moves to correspond with the animal looking away, Brok noticed. After her first step, Brun’s hunters moved in unison with her on her subsequent ones, trying to close the distance to help if they could get there in time. He could see the worry in their postures, but also admiration for her.

The bison, though weakened, had finally rested enough, as Brok’s hunters could sense. They saw that the woman perceived the difference too, as she adjusted her stance and grip, obviously planning for a thrust into its left side.

Their breaths caught in their throats at the incongruous sight of a spear-wielding woman suddenly running directly toward the bison.


	26. Chapter 26

Having seen the slight muscle tics that hinted at the timing and direction of the bison’s impending flight, Ayla knew she did not have much time to make her move. She was now close enough to sprint to the animal for her attempt to kill it and she prepared herself, thanking Ursus that the beast was not at its full strength. When it looked away once more, she took off running toward it as hard as she could, tightly gripping the spear in both hands.

Just before she got there, the bison started to turn its head toward the sound of her running and her eyes grew wide at its enormous horns, but she did not waver in her determination. The animal quickly turned away and took a few steps in its planned escape, having had enough vexation from the two-leg.

With Brun’s words still fresh in her mind, she did not slow down, hoping to add her forward momentum to the force of the weapon she had just raised in preparation for the thrust. As she reached the cow, she slammed the fire-hardened point of the spear into its side and slightly behind the elbow joint, using all the strength she had in her arms. She felt her weapon go in deep between two ribs and instinctively knew her aim had been true.

The bison could run no further and stood in place, rapidly weakening due to the loss of its now-spurting blood. Ayla backed away and watched from a short distance as the huge animal swayed and then began to fall. First collapsing to its front legs, it finally crashed the rest of the way to the ground.

At that moment, Droog arrived at Ayla’s side, with Borg only a few steps behind. The men had started running as soon as she made her move; they still had their spears at the ready, in case her thrust had not been effective. For now, they held back from jabbing their weapons into the bison, wanting this to be the future leader’s sole kill, if possible. Shortly thereafter, the rest of the hunters arrived and, as a group, they approached the large creature that barely showed any signs of life. It was only a short time before they saw the bison release a final puff of breath, freeing its spirit to return to Ursus.

Everything was suddenly quiet, with no sounds other than the hunters’ breathing. After waiting cautiously, Droog stepped forward and poked the bison with his spear. Seeing no movement from the cow, he surmised it to be dead and invited Ayla forward to slit the throat to ensure its demise.

She walked up to the animal, having regained her normal breathing for the most part. Looking at the spear she had thrust with accuracy into the bison’s side, she felt intensely proud. Ayla squatted down with her knife to cut open the throat and then, standing up again, she smiled broadly and let out a primal yell of accomplishment. She had done it! As the others came to her, they joined in, everyone feeling the release of the tension of the hunt. One at a time, they came to her and clapped her on the back and gave her a nod of respect for her achievement. Everyone knew she had performed as well as any man could have and had provided a great amount of meat for the clan.

Brun had been the last to arrive at the bison’s body, being the oldest hunter and having carried the dead calf’s body to where the cow had been killed. He had watched everything as it happened. The breath nearly left him, and he almost dropped the calf when he saw the new daughter of his hearth racing to the bison for the kill. He thanked his totem that Ebra was not here to see the hunt; she would have been terrified at the danger Ayla faced. When it was over, he was as deeply proud of her courage as he was her achievement. With overwhelming relief, he walked to her to add his congratulations to those of his men.

Everyone was gathered at the bison’s side, nodding their admiration for the precise placement of the spear directly in the animal’s heart. Being the hunt leader, Droog took it upon himself to cut out the liver for Ayla. He handed it to her, gesturing that it was hers for delivering the single killing blow. Demurring, she insisted on sharing it and cut the liver into enough slices to give to all the hunters. She explained this was the clan’s kill, not just hers, and it had been successful because of the contributions of all who participated in the hunt.

After they had chewed and swallowed their portions of the liver, Ayla breathed deeply to clear her mind. When she closed her eyes and intuitively assumed the posture of a mog-ur, the men knew to cease their movements and stand reverently. Goov nodded approvingly at what he knew she was about to do.

“Mighty Ursus, this unworthy woman would offer her gratitude to you for the two bison you provided today. Your generosity to us is appreciated by your people and will be celebrated by this woman and the rest of her clan, as we honor you all our days.

“Great Cave Lioness, this woman is grateful for the success of our hunt and the safety of all. This woman also realizes she was given another test today and, with the help of all the brave hunters of our clan, it was overcome. It is our good fortune that we now have the meat given to us for our nourishment. Cave Lioness, this woman would further ask that you and Ursus, along with the totems of all our clan members, remain close to us that we would have the courage to know and follow the will of the Great Cave Bear during our visit with Brok’s clan.”

She reopened her eyes and found herself looking directly at the new man of her hearth. Seeing the unconcealed pleasure on Brun’s face, she could not keep her smile from bursting forth.

Brun did not think his heart could swell with any more pride than it did at this moment for Ayla. However, he knew it would in the future since she was only now starting on the path set out for her by Ursus. He could also see the great respect on the men’s faces. She had proven herself to them as a strong hunter and as a future leader who valued all the men without needing additional recognition to be given her. All in the clan knew of her mog-ur powers, but at that moment, he realized that he and the men would not only accept Ayla as their leader when the time came - they would readily follow wherever she would lead them.

**

Brok and his men were staring in disbelief at what the First Medicine Woman had just done. Despite being a woman, she had killed a fully-grown bison by herself. Though they would be reluctant to admit it, all knew that it was an excellent kill. But... she was a woman! How could she have done that?

The women were stupefied, having seen the impossible. They had held each other in fear when the medicine woman had charged straight at the bison to kill it with her spear... and the bison was now dead. How could a woman do what she did? Startlingly, they could see that the other clan’s leader and mog-ur were both pleased with the woman and showed her great esteem, as did all their men. How could Brun’s first-ranked clan be so very different?

Gord was now convinced this was the event foretold in the vision from Ursus. More to the point, the female hunter who could speak to the spirits was the reason he had been called to be here. As he looked at the rest of Brok’s hunting party, he could see the shock in their eyes, but also the admiration for the yellow-haired woman’s kill. However, he knew that anger influenced by their deep-rooted memories might soon overtake them. Without a doubt, he knew he was also there to help prevent that and to discern the Cave Bear’s message in this hunt; he was certain there was one for them.

He watched as the woman again spoke to both Ursus and the Cave Lion, though she now seemed to address that totem as being female. Setting aside that oddity for the moment, Gord was still puzzled as to why she would even address that rare but powerful totem. He was duly impressed with her ability to speak so expressively to both spirits in the ancient language, which she used with the subtlety of an experienced mog-ur. Interestingly, her final statement indicated she knew they would be encountering Brok’s clan. Had they come here intentionally?

Shaking his head at the strangeness of it all, he noticed Goov among Brun’s hunters. He wondered if the man was now mog-ur since Creb had looked so much older by the end of the last Gathering. Was the greatest of all mog-urs now dead? That possibility saddened him tremendously.

Gord turned his attention to Brok’s men and surmised what their reactions would be to what they had just witnessed. He knew Brok would follow his example and most of the men would do as the leader did. However, two of the hunters were noteworthy to him.

Zard was considered unusual by the others. He was a man with an open and flexible mind, who also treated all the women with far more tolerance than was normal. Because of those characteristics, Gord thought the man would only be curious about the female hunter. He often wished that Zard could have been his acolyte, but that was not Ursus’ plan, since the man had no spirit power within him.

The only one who worried Gord was Karg and he thought about that man as he had many times, while the rest of the hunting party continued to stare at the scene in front of them. Karg’s treatment of the clan’s women was diametrically opposed to Zard’s, in that he cuffed them often. The man was perpetually angry, especially at his mate Oda and her daughter. He had been furious with the pregnant woman for hoping to give birth to a girl since her first daughter had been killed when the Others man forced her to relieve his needs.

When Oda’s new and deformed baby was born, Karg thought the best punishment for his mate would be to force her to keep the weak and ugly thing. Even after the mog-ur had been ordered by Brok to name the child the leader had agreed to accept, Karg still hoped the baby would simply die, thinking that would teach Oda a lesson. The mog-ur refused to search for Ura’s totem, influenced as he was by Karg’s prejudice, telling Brok that the child was so deformed there was probably no totem that wanted it. But the child lived anyway.

Since Karg and the mog-ur both told Oda she had caused the girl’s deformities, she felt tremendous guilt and was determined to do the best she could for her daughter. In so doing, Oda slowly grew to care greatly for Ura, and Karg’s plan to disillusion his mate toward the child failed.

Gord was still only an acolyte that summer, despite being a grown man. He had been mated earlier in his life and had watched his childless woman die of illness their young medicine woman could not cure. One night after his mate’s death, he received a vision from Ursus that showed him wearing the bearskin of a clan holy man. He searched his memories the following morning as he never had before and discovered there had been a mog-ur of a different clan in a past generation, though he could not discern why that line had not continued into the present. After speaking to Brok’s clan’s ineffectual mog-ur, he was accepted as an acolyte, though reluctantly. Gord completed all his training in a timely manner but had not been raised to full mog-ur status, because the old man was too stubborn to admit he had outlived his limited usefulness. Gord was tempted to scold himself for this harsh judgment of the mog-ur, but he knew his thoughts were accurate.

The last Clan Gathering was a momentous one. Oda had spoken with the tall medicine woman - the woman who, despite being born to the Others, had taken the place of her adoptive mother Iza and was eventually accepted by the mog-urs as First Medicine Woman and therefore worthy of making the sacred root drink - the same woman who had hunted today and singlehandedly killed a bison. That strange woman called Aayghha had agreed with Oda’s idea that Ura would be promised as mate to Durc, that woman’s deformed son. The two women were pleased since the proposal guaranteed their children would have mates. The two leaders, Brun and Brok, agreed to the plan. Oda now had a great interest in doting on her daughter, wanting her to be properly trained for a higher-status mate when the time came at the next Clan Gathering for Ura to leave her mother and go to live with Brun’s clan.

When Brok and his clan were preparing to depart from the Gathering, their old mog-ur had abruptly died, dramatically clutching his hand to his chest and collapsing to the ground. Gord thought it was the only time in the old man’s life he had acted convincingly. After the burial, Creb walked over to Gord and raised the deserving acolyte to full mog-ur status before both clans headed home. It was the highest honor he could have imagined for himself at the time. He would cherish that memory of Creb for the rest of his life, especially if the great man was now dead, as was his worry.

One of the first things Gord did when they returned to the clan’s cave was to attempt to discover Ura’s totem. He felt compassion for Oda and her daughter, and he did not want the girl to be without adequate protection. He meditated repeatedly, night after night, for two phases of a moon cycle, because the animal that kept appearing in his mind could not possibly be correct for a girl. He finally gave up, though, when he realized that Ursus was insisting on that totem for her.

Gord knew he had incurred Karg’s anger when he revealed to the clan that Ura’s protective spirit was the Lynx. Oda, of course, bore the brunt of Karg’s fury about the announcement. While she was initially worried about her daughter having such a strong totem, Oda remembered that the boy Durc’s was the Gray Wolf. Surely his Wolf would be stronger than Ura’s Lynx, she thought.

After Gord revealed such an inappropriate totem for the girl, Brok was irritated as well as concerned that his new mog-ur was not ready for the role he had just assumed in their clan. Gord, however, managed to convince the leader that Ursus’ wish was for Ura to have a strong totem who would help guard her against Karg. Brok could understand the necessity for this and did not mention it again to the mog-ur, though he was still uncomfortable at the thought of a female with such a strong totem. What could that mean for the future?

Gord had watched as Karg became even angrier with Oda after the totem ceremony since his planned punishment of her had not gone the way he had hoped. Instead, she seemed to love the baby girl now, so he cuffed the poor woman relentlessly in his frustration. Gord could only hope she survived until the next Gathering since Karg’s mistreatment of her had been growing worse lately. The mog-ur was distressed because he knew that Oda was a respectful and hard-working woman who did not deserve that man’s abuse.

Likewise, her daughter was a good girl who tried hard to act properly, despite her noticeable differences compared to the other children. Ura had been growing fearful of Karg lately, trembling whenever he was around; the bruises on her small arms proved she had reason to fear him. Gord spoke to Karg on several occasions about his inappropriate behavior, but it did no good. It was as if the man had an evil spirit inside him.

Ending his rumination, Gord looked over at the leader to see how he was handling all the strangeness surrounding the female hunter. Brok was a good and patient man, but the mog-ur wished the leader had been willing to do something to stop Karg. For now, though, Gord could see that Brok’s mind was significantly challenged by what they had all just observed. He gave the leader a self-assured nod, letting Brok see that he only had curiosity about what they had just witnessed, rather than anger.

Brok shook his head to clear away the confusion of the morning. He had just watched a woman hunt! What he had seen was wrong - the traditions were very clear. However, the woman had just killed a huge bison by herself. He shook his head again, but it did not seem to help. Having confidence in his gifted mog-ur, Brok decided to follow the man’s example for now. After ordering the women to remain hidden, he made a quick gesture to his men. They stood and began walking out of the trees and into the open, where they would be visible to Brun and his hunters.


	27. Chapter 27

Borg was the first to spot the approaching men. He and his fellow hunters quickly raised their spears off the ground, watching warily. 

Brun recognized the leader Brok walking toward him and relaxed slightly. He wondered what the man’s reaction would be since he had undoubtedly seen Ayla’s kill. Clan tradition was unambiguous about a woman hunting or even touching a weapon, but he knew Brok was not an impulsive man. He was probably upset at seeing a woman hunt but was confused by how well she had done.

Brun was also very pleased to see Gord there; he considered him second only to his brother in the power of his intellect. He knew Gord had spent time with Creb at the Clan Gathering, trying to learn as much as he could from him, and that Creb had been the one to raise Gord to his full status before they left the Gathering. Brun was certain the mog-ur would be another source of calm and reason for this meeting of the two clans.

Knowing there was now no hiding of the fact that any fresh meat to be offered from the female bison had been delivered at the hands of a woman, Brun could only hope for the best. He stepped around the bison and waited while Brok came up to him.

The two leaders exchanged greetings, as did the mog-urs. Gord was greatly saddened to discover Creb was no longer in this world but was pleased with Goov’s good fortune to now be mog-ur of the first-ranked clan.

Brok could not contain his interest at the sight of the two bison, with the spear still in the side of the female. Brun’s was not a large hunting party, yet they took two animals in the same hunt. However, Brok was most curious about the tall Others woman. He noted her proud posture as she stood beside the bison with the other men, which let him see how tall she was compared to them - unnaturally so. She had a great deal of confidence in her stance, to which she might be entitled after such a kill. A glance back at the bison confirmed to him that she had thrust the spear directly into the animal’s heart. It was excellently done and would have been so even for a man. But no matter how good she was, the hunt was disturbing to him - she was still a woman.

Turning his attention back to Brun, he addressed the man. “Brun, you are far from your cave.”

Thinking that Brok’s opening to their conversation was a good sign, Brun replied, “Yes. Our cave was destroyed by the earth-shaking a while ago. We left and are in search of a new home for the clan.”

Brok nodded. They had felt the trembling of the earth at their cave, too. “Our cave was not damaged when the earth shook, but this leader would inform you that it is not large enough to accommodate your people and mine.”

“That is not why we have traveled here.”

Brok was puzzled but learning Brun’s purpose in coming to their cave could wait until later. There was another concern that was far more urgent. “Brun, you had a woman hunting with you.”

Brun simply nodded at Brok’s statement of that obvious fact.

“Why was the first-ranked medicine woman carrying a spear and joining the men in the hunt?” Brok asked.

At this question, everyone heard a loud growl from one of Brok’s hunters, though the leader himself appeared to be more perplexed than angry about a woman hunting. The fury on the other man’s face was unmistakable, though, and he gestured angrily while taking a few steps forward, “Women cannot hunt! She must die!”

Brun’s men put Ayla’s hunting bravery out of their minds and reverted to Clan custom, quickly positioning themselves in front of the medicine woman to defend her. Women were to be protected at all costs.

Brok shot a furious look at Karg and gestured sharply to the man. Not only was he exhibiting a lack of self-control as he often did, but Karg was also now shaming him in front of the leader of the first clan. The man backed off at the leader’s rebuke but retained his hostile demeanor.

Brok turned again to Brun, this time with a perplexed look. He was still mad at Karg but tried to not show it. “Brun, your men treated the woman as if she were a man during the hunt, but now they treat her as a woman when they moved to protect her. Why is this?”

“Is it not our duty as men to defend our women?” At Brok’s nod, he continued, “To answer your question, my men will respond to Ayla according to the situation. She is a woman, but she has a man’s status in my clan.”

Brok’s hunters gasped incredulously at Brun’s assertion. The woman had been given the status of a man? Why? How was that even possible? 

The women still hidden in the woods looked at each other in disbelief. The female hunter, Oda could easily confirm to herself, was indeed the medicine woman whose son was to be given her daughter. She hoped this hunt did not anger Brok enough that the agreement would be discarded. She had already seen her mate raging about the woman and sighed. Oda was sure she would feel his anger later but hoped she could find a way to keep him from also cuffing Ura.

Meanwhile, Gord was watching with great interest. He had caught Goov’s eye and exchanged a nod with the other mog-ur, letting him know by his relaxed posture that he held no anger for the medicine woman. His complete lack of annoyance at her hunting surprised him somewhat, but he felt certain that Ursus was still working on his mind to keep him calm.

Brok’s initial bewilderment over Brun’s startling news had faded and he responded to the first-ranked leader, “Brun, I do not understand why the woman would be treated as such by you, but it is your choice as a leader and I will honor that status here.”

Karg nearly choked when he saw Brok’s words. Why was his leader so weak as to allow a woman to act like a man? Look at that hideous woman, standing there without properly looking down at the ground! She looks proud of herself for hunting when she should be dead! Karg could not stop himself from shouting, “Brok!” Everyone’s attention was drawn to him again. “That ugly woman should be death-cursed! How is it that no one can see this but me?”

Brok was about to make a response when Brun strode over to Karg, irritation evident in the set of his shoulders. The old leader gestured tersely to the man to follow him, which he did since he was too surprised to react in any other way. When they had walked a short distance, Brun stopped and spoke to the other man, facing away from the others and using small gestures to hide what he was saying from anyone else’s view. “The woman has already defeated two death curses.”

Karg’s eyes grew huge. 

“This leader believes the foolish hunter should think about that before speaking any more words against a woman who is strong enough to defy death itself.” Brun immediately turned and walked back to Brok, leaving Karg standing alone with a wide-open mouth.

Ayla had been afraid of what might happen when she saw the man from Brok’s clan gesture furiously about her and start to move in her direction. For now, he had been scared by whatever Brun had spoken to him, but she worried he might become angry again; he had too much rage in him. Perhaps every clan had a Broud, she thought sadly. Although she would keep a wary eye on the out-of-control man, she felt a great warmth at the protectiveness of the men of her clan.

Brok wondered what Brun had said to Karg but would not question the first-ranked leader about a private talk. Whatever it was had frightened the angry man enough to keep him still and away from everyone else, at least for now. He let his gratitude show to Brun, but then had another question for the older leader. “Brun, women cannot hunt, according to our traditions. Why do you allow the medicine woman to do so?”

“Do the traditions say why women cannot hunt?” 

“Women are too afraid, and they lack any knowledge of how to hunt. Also, they would not dare to face a large animal or the necessary strength to make a kill.” Shortly after he finished motioning the customary rationalization, he realized he had fallen into the trap Brun had dug for him. The woman’s actions with the bison effectively negated all his assertions.

Gord was amused. When he saw Brun asking the question, he had known exactly what the old leader was doing. Brun’s mind was very sharp, he realized. It was obvious he was the brother of The Mog-ur and had had many conversations with the brilliant man. He had even answered Brok’s question with another question, as a mog-ur might have done.

Brun decided to rescue the other leader from any further embarrassment by taking the time to explain Ayla’s situation to Brok’s entire hunting party. Knowing they probably had women hidden close by, he made certain his gestures were obvious, so they could see, too.

“Ayla, the First Medicine Woman, is different, as you can see. She was born to the Others, so Creb thought that her mind worked unlike a Clan woman’s mind did. This man agrees with his brother’s assessment. Maybe Others women have some hunting memories, but Creb was also convinced it was her totem that led her to hunt. She taught herself to use the sling when she was still a girl. As a result, Creb made her Woman Who Hunts.”

Gord’s eyebrows rose at this. He did not know of such a title or a ceremony to bestow it, but if it existed even in the mists of the most ancient times, he was certain Creb would have found it with his massive brain. However, there was something else in Brun’s statement that caught his interest, but he would wait to ask about it. He did not want to interrupt the venerable leader.

“Ayla was limited to hunting with the sling, but she quickly became the best in our clan. Everyone knows of the skill of Zoug, the master sling hunter of all the clans.” Brun could see the rapt attention and nods of those present and he thanked Ursus for the calm example being set by Brok and Gord that was allowing him to explain so thoroughly. “Zoug says that Ayla is not only far better than he ever was, but she is even better than all the sling hunters in his memories.”

Jaws dropped at Brun’s statement. Everyone was indeed aware of Zoug’s astounding skill. And Zoug says this woman is far better than that? How could that be?

Brun continued with his explanation. “After we left our damaged cave, I had the notion that Ayla would be a good hunter for us since we have fewer men now. After all, she already knew animals and hunting very well. That thought was later confirmed by Ursus in a vision to Goov that Ayla would hunt with the men.”

Gord nodded. Brun had anticipated Ursus’ message to Goov about the woman. The old leader had more of a connection to the Great Cave Bear than he probably realized. 

Brun concluded with his final statement, “Today’s hunt was Ayla’s first attempt at making a kill with the men. This leader believes that she proved her ability.”

Brok’s eyes widened at that. The woman had shown remarkable poise and skill, particularly for the first time. Brun could see respect for Ayla increasing among Brok's men, though he could tell they were still uncomfortable about feeling that way about a woman. It was a good start toward acceptance, he thought.

Gord made a motion to Brok, requesting permission to speak. Brok nodded for the mog-ur to proceed.

“Brun, this mog-ur greets the first-ranked leader and brother of the greatest mog-ur of all. This man would express his sorrow at the passing of The Mog-ur.” Brun nodded appreciatively and Gord continued. “This mog-ur knows it would have been Creb who discovered the woman’s totem, so there is no doubt it was and is correct for her. However, this man does not know of a woman’s totem that could lead her to hunt. What is the medicine woman’s totem that I may understand Creb’s reasoning about her hunting?”

Brun gestured simply, “Cave Lion.”

Along with the rest of Brok’s men, Gord was stunned to see Brun’s response. The mog-ur looked at the woman and then nodded to himself. With her golden hair and her proud demeanor, he thought she projected the very image of a lion. He knew the Cave Lion was a powerful male totem and very rarely chose anyone; he had never personally known or even heard of any man lucky enough to have its protection. Yet it had chosen this woman and because of that, Gord instinctively knew that Ursus had great plans for her. Living with such a totem would result in difficult tests for her to overcome, but the gifts she received in return would be great. It also explained why she spoke to the Cave Lion before and after the hunt – it was her totem. He recalled that she had referred to a female version of it, which was unheard of, but it made sense to him: the female lion was the hunter, not the male.

The women with Oda were dumbfounded. What woman could live with a totem that strong? Or become pregnant? From speaking with Ayla at the Clan Gathering, Oda already knew about the woman’s totem and that she had given birth to a son anyway. Still, she shivered along with the other women, knowing that the spirits must have been involved to have caused such a powerful totem to be defeated. Or maybe her totem allowed itself to be overcome.

Brok shook his head yet again. This was almost too much for him and his people to understand and he was grateful for Gord’s presence of mind. The mog-ur continued to sign in his slow and methodical way.

“Brun, she must have powerful protection from her totem. As odd as it is, I can understand how the Cave Lion could lead her to hunt, along with her Others strangeness. It was obvious she showed much courage and skill today, as opposed to a normal woman.”

Brok was staring at Gord. His mog-ur had instantly accepted that such a totem for the woman was right for her. Of course, who could dispute Creb? But still, a woman with that totem - it was not in the memories. The girl Ura’s Lynx totem was too strong for a female, but the Cave Lion... That totem was too powerful even for men, except in his memories. He could not keep from shuddering. Everything about this woman seemed to be connected to the spirits.

Brun could tell the other leader was having trouble absorbing all the new information, so he asked him, “Brok, would your women feel safer here if they were close to the men?”

Brought back to leadership concerns, Brok looked gratefully at the older leader, though he was slightly embarrassed to be reminded of his responsibility. He ordered Zard to fetch the women who were still hiding in the woods and bring them to stand behind the men. There was no conversation while the hunter did as he was told. Brok needed time to process all that had been revealed.


	28. Chapter 28

When Zard returned with the three women, Gord looked again at Brun and said, “This mog-ur would speak with the first-ranked medicine woman.”

Brun nodded and he gestured to Ayla to come forward. She made her way to Gord and gracefully lowered herself to the ground, wanting to show her respect to the mog-ur she had seen while spirit-flying. 

Gord immediately tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to stand. He was pleased by the respect she had shown him but knew that she had the status of a man in Brun’s clan. When she remained hunched over after standing, desperately trying to appear shorter, he spoke to her again. “Ay-gha, Brun told us your status. You may stand up straight.”

Anticipating the reaction she would get, she sighed inwardly but obeyed Gord to stand at her full height. The mog-ur had seen her at the Clan Gathering and fully expected her to be taller than him, but she had grown since then. Shocked at how tall she was now, as were the men of Brok’s clan who were all gaping at her, he briefly wondered if she had stopped growing yet. It was disconcerting to look up at a woman, but Gord supposed that if Brun and his men were accustomed to it, he could learn to be too.

Knowing he had effectively told her to act like a man, Ayla looked directly at Gord and signed an appropriately respectful greeting to the mog-ur.

His eyes opened wide and he stepped back as if struck. Slowly gathering his wits about him, he signed, “It was you!”

She stared back at him. Quickly working out his reference, she wondered how he had recognized her.

Responding to her unasked question while trying to control his accelerated breathing, he said, “I recognized your greeting to me, and I have an image of your unusual eyes in my mind.”

She nodded, her curiosity sated.

Brok was growing confused, though, and he looked at Gord with a puzzled expression. Instead of addressing his leader, Gord looked at Brun’s mog-ur and spoke to him, “Goov, you traveled through the spirit world to Brok’s cave... with this woman?” 

Goov nodded affirmatively and Brok’s mouth fell open at the two mog-urs’ exchange.

Gord nodded and signed, mostly to himself, “Then what I experienced on that day was real.” After a short pause, he continued, “Goov, I did not know you had so much power to be able to travel in the spirit world in this manner, nor do I know how or why you brought this woman with you when you did so. I am impressed with your ability, though. It is rare indeed and only exists in the memories, at least as far as I know.”

Goov sighed, although there was amusement in his eyes. “Gord, it is true that I traveled by spirit-flying to your cave with the woman Ayla, but I do not have this great power.”

Gord was momentarily confused but then, as comprehension took hold, his jaw dropped. Goov nodded to the other mog-ur, to assure him that he had seen his words correctly.

Gord slowly turned to Ayla and stared into her eyes, looking deeply to sense her spirit ability. With Creb’s assistance, he had developed a reputation among the mog-urs at the last Clan Gathering for being able to detect those who had this talent within them. Even though he had only been an acolyte himself, his gift was sought after to confirm their revelations and suppositions of talent among potential acolytes. What he had just seen, however, shocked him to his core.

“Gord.” 

The mog-ur let out a deep breath and turned to Brok, who had called his name. 

“What is happening? You said Goov made a spirit-travel to our cave, but he said he does not have the power to do it.” The leader paused long enough to allow a shudder to travel up his spine. “What has been said does not make sense to me. You know I do not understand the ways of the spirits. Explain.”

Sighing deeply again, Gord responded to his leader. “The spirit-flying power is not Goov’s. Ay-laa… Ayla has it. She guided the mog-ur Goov on their spirit travel.” He had felt the need to speak the woman’s name correctly, though it was somewhat difficult. He glanced at Goov again, who confirmed Gord’s deduction with a nod.

Brok could only stare at his mog-ur. He then signed agitatedly, “That is impossible! A woman cannot know the spirit world!”

Gord was beginning to return to his normal state of calmness. “Brok, until a short time ago, we did not know a woman could hunt.”

Brok knew better than to debate any issue, especially spirit-world matters, with his highly intelligent mog-ur, so he made no response. But how was it the man could be so unbothered about all the breaches of tradition by this woman?

Goov nodded in appreciation of Gord’s quick mind, not to mention the mog-ur’s open-mindedness about what had been revealed to him. The man had accepted it all very quickly.

Gord continued speaking, knowing he was about to shock the others even more. “The leader knows of the ability I was given by Ursus to detect spirit potential, for use in identifying acolytes.”

Brok nodded, wondering where Gord’s statement would lead.

“I have examined the woman Ayla in this manner.”

Brok could only stare at Gord, apprehensive about what the mog-ur would reveal. 

“As inexplicable as it may be, this man has never before encountered potential such as hers.”

“The potential for spirit power?” Brok could not believe the question he had just hesitantly motioned about a woman.

“That is all I am normally permitted by the Great Cave Bear to detect. In this woman’s case, I was shown more. This power is already in her... and it is great... like Creb’s was. This man thinks her mog-ur strength will someday exceed even The Mog-ur’s.” 

Everyone was still as they took in Gord’s gestures. Brok and his men were unable to move or even breathe. The men of Brun’s clan already knew of Ayla’s mog-ur ability, but hearing it confirmed in such a way by the respected man who was now mog-ur of the other clan made it even more real for them.

Gord looked at Goov for validation of all he had spoken. The younger mog-ur nodded his agreement and gestured to his elder. “Gord, you should know that I have taken the woman Ayla as my acolyte. There is more to tell you, but I will do so later.”

The holy man of Brok’s clan nodded to Goov and then closed his eyes while he contemplated what was happening. It was strange almost beyond belief – a female acolyte who would become a female mog-ur – but how could it be otherwise after what he had just seen in her? He was grateful for the vision he had been granted this morning telling him to come on today’s hunt. It was obvious to him that Ursus wanted him to meet this woman. He also knew the leader and the rest of the clan would need his guidance, based on the dazed looks he could see.

The minds of Brok and his people were indeed spinning with the revelations about Ayla. On a certain level, Brok was somewhat fearful. Did this mean that women might regain control of the Clan, as in the most ancient days? Then he shook his head. Although he was no mog-ur, he knew that the Ayla woman was unique. She was born to the Others; their women must have different memories. No Clan woman would even think of doing the things this one did. He was certain she was the only woman of her kind in the Clan... fortunately.

Oda was not sure what all this strangeness meant to her clan. The thought of a woman intentionally entering the spirit world terrified her. She did realize, though, that if the promised mating happened, Ura would be joined to the son of a woman whose status would be so high, she could not even imagine it. Ayla was the first-ranked medicine woman, a hunter, and, based on what Gord and Goov were saying, she would be a mog-ur! How could anyone, especially a woman, be all those things at the same time?

Gord looked at Ayla again. “The sign of your totem - may this mog-ur see it?”

She nodded and moved her wrap out of the way for him to examine the four parallel scars on her upper thigh. There was no doubt it was the sign of the Cave Lion, he thought to himself, but it was on the left side, as a totem marking normally would be for a woman.

Goov walked over as Ayla readjusted her wrap. “Creb said that since she had already been marked by a real cave lion, all he did was confirm it at the ceremony.”

Looking at the woman with wide eyes, Gord asked, “Ayla, you were attacked by a cave lion... and lived?”

She nodded and replied, “Yes, I did live, mog-ur. And I continue to do so,” she added with a twinkle in her eyes.

Gord was amused by the impertinence of her answer, though her gestures were respectful toward him. He questioned her further, “How old were you at the time?”

“I was one year past my weaning year,” she replied.

Gord stared at the woman. Hardly anyone could survive a lion attack, let alone a small child, and with so few injuries to show for it.

“Gord.” When the man brought his eyes back to him, Goov continued, “Creb thought the lion was sent to mark her, not to kill her. The Cave Lion wanted there to be no doubt that he had chosen her.”

Ayla perked up. She had not considered that possibility before.

Gord surprised himself by arriving at a novel interpretation, which he gestured excitedly, “I think it was very likely she was marked on the left side, not only to indicate that she was a woman but also to mark her for her Lioness.” At Ayla’s glance, he said, “I saw your words to your totem that you referred to as the Cave Lioness.”

She nodded and everyone grew very still again at the spirit talk. All who were present were witnessing the mog-urs speaking of the powerful totem that was a part of the woman’s life - and they thought it might be female! Ayla had felt a bit odd with the two mog-urs discussing her as if she weren’t standing beside them, but she was grateful to have seen their insights. Perhaps it was easier for others to make sense of why she was so different than it was to try to understand herself.

Goov was impressed with Gord’s theory and thought it must be true. It also corroborated what he had long believed about the true nature of Ayla’s totem. What powerful spirit protection she has, he mused, not for the first time. Suddenly, his eyes grew very large and he stood perfectly still.

“Goov?” Ayla inquired, seeing the mog-ur’s frozen appearance.

Letting out a deep breath, he slowly signed, “Your totem protection... when I raise you to full mog-ur... you will have two totems... as every mog-ur does. But yours will be the Cave Lion and the Cave Bear: the two most powerful totems of all.”

Gord’s eyes widened too and both men looked at her in awe, as did everyone else. It was difficult to imagine anyone, especially a woman, having such strong spiritual guidance and protection. While Ayla could do little else than blush at the implications for her, everyone else stared blatantly - and uneasily - at the woman so clearly favored by Ursus.

Brok finally interrupted the long period of immobility that had ensued, pulling his gaze away from the woman. He was desperate to change the subject away from the spirit world. “Brun, why is it you and your clan are here when you should be looking for a new cave?”

Brun replied, “We have come to collect the girl Ura, as was our agreement.”

Everyone heard the loud gasp from Oda. Her mind had been abruptly thrown into a state of panic, her frantic thoughts tumbling over each other. It is too soon! Ura is so young and I have not finished training her! She would be safe from Karg, but what would I do without her? I would miss her so much...

Brok nodded after glancing at Oda; he recalled the arrangement with Brun very well. “Why now? Why do you not wait until the next Clan Gathering? I am certain the girl is not properly trained yet, since she is still so young. Besides, her deformed condition makes her very slow to learn things that should be obvious to her. I assume her mother is training her well, which means the girl may not be very smart, even for a female.”

Ayla narrowed her eyes at Brok’s words. She remembered feeling stupid when she was young because she did not have the memories the others had. This lasted until she was a little older and had trained herself to memorize everything quickly to hide her lack of memories. She knew Ura’s difficulties must be due to the Others part of her mind; Durc was different in that way too.

Brun looked at Ayla briefly and then responded to Brok’s question. “There is much to tell. The reason we are coming for the girl ahead of the agreed-upon time is part of our long story, which would be better told around a fire.”

Brok nodded his understanding, but he wondered how Brun’s story could be that long. It had not been even a full moon cycle since the earth shook.

Brun then said, “Brok, I would ask if the girl makes many sounds the other clan members cannot. Do the corners of her mouth curl up and does she show her teeth when she is happy? Is she curious about many things the others are not?”

Oda’s breath caught in her throat. How could the leader Brun be aware of her daughter’s faults? Though she did not want to lose Ura, she still wished for the first-ranked leader to think well of her. But now, she was afraid Brun would reject her daughter if he knew so much about her strangeness. She felt ashamed that she had still not taught Ura to behave properly all the time yet, though she knew the girl tried hard.

Brok was initially surprised that Brun would know these odd behaviors of the girl, but he reasoned that, if the medicine woman’s son was also deformed, the boy might have acted similarly. He nodded, thinking that between the Others woman - who had once been a girl in the clan - and the deformed boy, Brun undoubtedly knew well how to handle a child who was like Ura. Perhaps he knew more effective ways to discipline her so she would learn better and quicker.

“Yes, Brun. She does those strange things, though she is slowly learning to act properly. Are you certain you would accept another difficult deformed child into your clan?”

Before he responded, Brun caught Ayla’s eye and urged her with a look to not let herself grow angry at Brok’s words. She gave him a small nod and took a deep breath but continued watching intently.

“Durc is a good and intelligent boy of our clan and is well-liked by the others. Also, Ayla has been with us for many turnings of the seasons and we have grown accustomed to her peculiarities, although she still surprises us from time to time.”

“This does not bother you and your people?”

“No.” Brun’s simple answer was emphatic, and Ayla was proud of him for defending her and Durc.

Brok turned around to look at the still-agitated Oda again and sighed. She was a good woman, despite what her mate thought of her. Even though it should not matter since she was only a woman, he knew she would be greatly saddened by her young daughter moving away.

“Oda!” Brok called to the woman, though he was not sure what he wanted to say to her. She immediately scurried to her leader as fast as her shuffling walk would allow. She sat at his feet, wondering why she was being summoned in front of all the others but dared not ask.

Brun could see Oda’s nervousness and thought she might feel better with another woman near her, so he gestured for Ayla to come. She walked up to Brun and stood next to him.

Brok had a quick flash of anger at seeing the woman standing beside Brun without showing her leader the proper deference a woman should always display. However, he saw that Brun was not bothered by her behavior. If Ayla’s leader allowed it, he knew he should do likewise, especially since he had said he would honor the woman’s higher status.

Brok glanced up at the woman, noting how tall and unattractive she was - and so different in many ways. When he looked back to Brun, he could see that the leader had adjusted his stance slightly to show that he viewed her as an equal. Brok was dumbfounded by this but then reminded himself that Brun had led the first clan for many years. If he thought this woman deserved respect, she must be as impressive as she seemed to be, and as Gord had already determined she was. Nevertheless, he was glad he did not have to contend with all her strangeness in his clan.

Oda was shocked at the other woman not showing the appropriate respect for Brun, but she had not heard the sound of cuffing. The esteemed leader had said that Ayla had the status of a man, so that really must be the case. She was astounded.

Ayla could see many bruises on Oda’s arms and was determined to get her away from her mate. She hoped everything would work out as she wished for the mother and daughter.

Meanwhile, Karg had quickly devised what he considered to be a clever plan to rid his hearth of two annoyances at one time: an unlucky mate and a deformed girl-child. He called to the leader as he finally rejoined the others from where Brun had left him earlier.

Brok looked at the man, angry about being bothered by him yet again. He nodded brusquely to Karg, hoping the truculent hunter would not embarrass him once more.

Karg started with the first part of his idea. “This man can see that the girl Ura would be better off in the clan of Brun since they seem to know how to deal with a deformed child and a very unnatural... woman.” He saw the tall woman’s eyes narrow at his sneer, causing him to recall what Brun had told him about her. Hurriedly looking away from the abnormal female, he continued with his gesturing. “If the leader wisely decides to allow the girl to go to the first clan, this man would have no objection.”

Brok curtly replied, “Karg, it is not your decision. Your opinion is of no concern to me.”

Ayla had seen the increase in Oda’s anxiety at all the talk about Ura. It was plain to see the woman did not want to be parted from her daughter, especially since the girl was still quite young, but Oda was also frightened of Karg. Ayla glanced at Brun, conveying her thoughts to him with a look. Knowing exactly what was on her mind, he nodded in a nearly imperceptible manner and looked back to Brok.

The younger leader had nearly missed the communication between Brun and the medicine woman - acolyte, he reminded himself - and wondered about what he had seen. It was almost as if the woman had told the older leader what to do and he had agreed, but what could it be?

Brun noticed that Karg had been about to speak some more but was grateful the man’s mind worked as slow as a tortoise. He hurriedly signed his words, to ensure the proposal would come from him and not from a man whose temper reminded him of Broud.

“Brok, this man realizes the girl Ura is still young and should not be separated from her mother. I would accept both the girl and the woman Oda into my clan if the leader Brok agrees and the man Karg does not object to setting aside his mate.”

Brok was pleased to see Karg deflated by Brun stating the proposal first, though the man nodded his agreement for Oda leaving his hearth. It was clear the angry hunter was also going to suggest getting rid of the woman, though his motives were not sympathetic as were Brun’s. He wondered if Karg had even thought about the prospect of not having a mate to take care of all his needs once Oda left. 

He then looked at the tall Others woman, recalling the look she had given Brun. At that moment, he understood. The idea to accept Oda along with Ura had been hers and she had planned for it ahead of time with Brun, well before the two clans were to meet. She can think like a leader, too? 

Instead of burdening his mind with more thoughts of the woman and her masculine ways, Brok looked at Brun and decisively gestured, “That is acceptable to this leader.” He had already seen Oda’s unrestrained surprise and excitement at Brun’s words.

When he noticed Brun look at Ayla and nod to her, he shook his head at the strangeness of a clan where a woman could dictate an action to a leader, especially to the first-ranked leader.

Brun motioned, “Brok, this leader is grateful.”

“It will be done. Oda, when we return to the cave, you will gather your belongings. You and your daughter will leave Karg’s hearth and join Brun’s clan.”

Ayla then signaled Brun, who acknowledged her. She began, “You know I lived in Creb’s hearth before we left the old cave. Since my status is now higher and I am unmated, I would request my own hearth.”

Brok’s people all stared. They could understand that she would not be mated. What man would want a woman who hunted, who talked to the spirits, and who was so unattractive, like this one? But the woman wanted a hearth of her own! Who could have even imagined such a preposterous idea?

Shocking everyone, Brun instantly nodded his permission, though he had already told her and the rest of his clan that she would have her hearth. Then he realized she was letting Brok know her true status, but why was she doing that? Trusting her instincts, he would wait to see what she asked next.

“I would further suggest to the leader that the woman Oda and her daughter Ura stay with me in my hearth until Oda has a new mate. It would be necessary for me to have a larger hearth to accommodate them.”

Brun nodded, understanding now why she had mentioned having her own hearth first. “That would be best. I am grateful to you for taking on the responsibility of protecting and providing for them. I have decided you will have the largest hearth in the cave.” She nodded her appreciation to the leader.

Brok’s head was spinning again. She would have the largest hearth? Larger than the leader’s hearth? Brun, the esteemed and powerful first leader, truly considered this woman to be his equal, as did Goov. Something must have happened to have caused all of this, since Brok could see that the rest of the men of Brun’s clan showed her great respect, too. He decided he needed to hear their story; it was certain to be unusual.

“Brun, your clan is welcome to come to our cave. There is an adjacent open space where you can set up your camp.”

“This leader is again grateful.”

Brok then noticed that the woman who was still at his feet had moved a little closer, indicating she wished to speak to him. He tapped her shoulder.

Oda hesitantly signed to Brok. “This woman would speak with Aayghha... Ayy-laa.”

“Oda, you are part of Brun’s clan now. Ask your new leader.”

Feeling unaccustomed delight at Brok’s gestures, she hurried the few steps to Brun, who quickly tapped her shoulder and gestured before she even had the chance to ask her question. “You may speak with Ayla.”

When Oda had looked up slightly to address Brun, Ayla gasped. The woman had a huge bruise covering the entire left side of her face that was probably about two days old, based on the coloring. Ayla was now even more pleased to be helping Oda escape from Karg.

Turning toward the medicine woman, Oda was not sure how to proceed, because of the woman’s high status. Should she treat her like a man and sit at her feet? She chose to err on the side of caution and lowered herself in front of Ayla, who immediately tapped her shoulder, causing Brok to gawk at the sight. Oda looked up gratefully at the very tall woman and said, “This woman is grateful to the First Medicine Woman and acolyte that she would take this woman and her daughter into her hearth.”

Ayla nodded and then smiled at Oda, who could only stare at first. The woman made the same face Ura makes when she is happy! Oda was overjoyed, knowing that her daughter should be easily accepted by the people of her new clan.


	29. Chapter 29

Zoug had the women and children - and Broud - ready to begin walking, as Brun had ordered him to do before the hunters set out. The older man knew he was to wait a reasonable amount of time to have allowed the hunt to have been accomplished. He would then lead the remainder of the clan in the direction Vorn had indicated from his scouting. 

Everyone was hopeful the hunt had gone well and that none of the hunters were injured. The women, especially Ebra, were all terrified for Ayla, knowing she was to have been allowed to make the kill today. Uba was trying to keep Durc close to her, hoping the boy would not be left without his mother after the hunt.

Zoug was relieved that Broud was behaving properly so far, except for the occasional dejected looks he was casting toward Oga. Broud had tried to speak to the woman shortly after the hunters had left, but she told him she did not wish to talk to him. At first, it was shocking to Zoug to see the woman treat her former mate like that, but he knew that Broud’s status was lower than anyone else’s, so it was her right to do so. Fortunately, the no-status man realized that too and left her alone. Zoug wondered if Ebra’s son was finally gaining some self-control, although he knew it would take a long time before he could trust Broud fully, if ever.

Broud was still upset with himself. He knew that if he had not lost control so many times in the past, he would be hunting today, but now he lacked the status and the physical capability to do so. Instead, he could do no more than walk with the women and children. Knowing it was the only way to regain what he had lost, he was determined to do whatever Brun and the others ordered of him. He also knew very well that Ayla was hunting with the men today. Again, he conceded the woman was an excellent hunter, though he wondered if she would have any trouble handling the heavy spear the men used while hunting. No, he thought, there was no doubt she was a strong woman; she would do well. He shook his head in confusion as he wondered about the strange and approving thoughts that he was having about her.

Zoug led his party forward. With luck, it would not take too long to reach the hunting location.

**

“Brok, I would offer meat from our kill to you and your clan. The female is a large animal and will provide much. We can share it with you.”

Brok knew this moment was coming. It would be in keeping with Clan custom for Brun to offer the bison meat as a gift for the hospitality of a visit and, as the hosting leader, Brok would normally accept it. However, he was hesitant to take any meat from an animal killed by a woman, despite everything he had seen and been told about Ayla. Doing so would be more than simply accepting the generous gift; it would be his tacit approval of a female hunter. He was unsure of taking that large a step, though he could tell Gord wanted him to accept the meat; his mog-ur seemed remarkably calm about all the startling revelations about Ayla. There was no doubt in Brok’s mind that she was a very good hunter; the kill was excellently done. But… it had still been a woman doing the hunting and killing. It was confusing and his memories were of no help to him.

Brun could see the hesitancy on Brok’s face and quickly amended his proposed offering. “If it will lead to an easier decision, I would present the calf to you instead. There should be no concern with that animal since I am the one who killed it.”

Brok nodded, grateful to have the opportunity to preserve his pride and still extend the courtesy of accepting the first leader’s offer. “The gift of the calf is satisfactory, Brun.” Gord was openly showing his disappointment with his leader’s caution, but there was nothing Brok could do now; he had taken too long to decide on Brun’s first offer.

He then motioned to the women to begin butchering the small bison. Out of habit, Oda jumped up to help. Ayla placed a hand on the other woman’s arm, stopping her with a shake of her head. She quickly signed, “You are in Brun’s clan now.” Oda had a slightly dazed look on her face, which was quickly replaced by gratitude at seeing Ayla’s words.

Brok looked at Brun questioningly. “Do you not have any other women with you or is the woman Ayla going to do all the butchering for you?”

“No, our clan should be here soon, along with the women who will do that work, since we were camped only a short distance away. By bringing everyone here, the women will not need to carry the meat any further than is necessary.”

Brok shook his head slightly; Brun’s clan was very different with their regard for the women. 

“This leader also thinks killing a bison is enough work for Ayla to do today,” Brun informed Brok, with mild humor visible in his eyes. He knew the younger leader was still struggling with the reality of a woman hunting.

As he watched his clan’s women work on the calf, Brok continued mulling over the morning’s events. He then turned again to Brun and asked, “Your clan will eat the meat from the bison killed by the woman?” 

“Yes. It was skillfully and honorably killed. We should never waste what Ursus permits us to take. There will be much meat and this man knows it will be juicy and tender after our women cook it, at least as juicy as it can be this soon after winter.”

“But it is so odd and opposed to our traditions. As a man, how will you feel eating food from an animal that was hunted and killed by a woman?”

“I expect to feel quite full when I am finished.”

At seeing Brun’s response, Goov’s eyes lit up in amusement, as did Gord’s. Brun was doing everything possible to exhibit his confidence at the situation and both mog-urs approved. There was no doubt in Goov’s mind that the spirits had been pleased with their clan since Ayla had been left free to pursue her new ways.

Ayla had also seen the exchange between the two leaders and struggled to hide her smile at Brun’s response, finally needing to resort to holding her hand over her mouth and facing away from the men. She had something to say to Brun, though, so she turned back around after regaining her composure and called out, “Brun.”

The older leader turned toward her, as Brok and the other men stared openly at the woman voicing the leader’s name without first approaching him, as they had always seen a woman do. That he responded to her interestedly and without anger caused them to continue to watch in disbelief. Brok mused that maybe this was why Brun had long led the first-ranked clan - he was always willing to make the best decisions for them, even acting outside the memories if necessary. He wished he could do that.

Ignoring the looks from Brok and his men, Ayla motioned her concern, “Brun, the bison should be butchered very soon. I can already see some hyenas moving in this direction.”

“You are correct, Ayla, but I had instructed Zoug on when to move the women and children in this direction. They should already be on the way to do the butchering, as I told Brok, but I will send Borg to meet them to be certain they find us quickly.”

Ayla nodded, pleased at Brun’s foresight. “That is an excellent idea, Brun. Borg will also be able to help guard the women.”

“Yes. They are not like you; they cannot take care of themselves as you can.”

Ayla blushed at the compliment from the man of her hearth. She knew he was correct, but she still enjoyed what he said to her, knowing Brun did not praise anyone idly.

Brok’s eyes were wide as he stared at Brun conversing with Ayla again as an equal. How was the old and esteemed leader able to act in a way that was so different from the norm... and so opposed to everyone’s perception of him?

Brun acknowledged her concern about the approaching scavengers. “Ayla, since you are the best with the sling, we could use your help in keeping those hyenas away from the two dead bison. This man has already seen your great skill at dispatching them and would ask for your assistance now.”

Ayla nodded her agreement. She took the sling out of her waist thong and pulled some stones out of her pouch, ready to battle the disgusting creatures. To avoid a possible confrontation between Karg and his former mate, she decided to keep Oda near her. Motioning for the woman to come, Ayla told her to remain close, but to start gathering additional stones for her. Oda immediately obeyed, after noting the size and shape of the ones Ayla was already holding in her hand.

Brok could only shake his head. The woman Ayla had spoken to her leader as if she were a man or even another leader... and Brun welcomed it. Also, he openly praised her skill with a weapon and asked her to help guard the kills; Brok had noticed Brun did not order the woman. Did Brun think she was even higher-ranked than all the men, that he would only ask her and not tell her what to do? Once again, he thought about how grateful he was the woman was not in his clan. He could see how she would be a great asset with her many skills, but it was so strange for him to consider such a possibility. Shouldn’t women be docile and compliant - not manly like this one?

**

Zoug could see Borg approaching them. As the young man got closer, Zoug could tell by his posture that the hunt had been successful, but something else had happened. He hoped everyone was safe and unharmed.

As soon as Borg reached Zoug’s party, the old man asked, “Borg, did the hunt go well?”

“Yes, Zoug. Ayla made the kill.” Borg’s look of respect for the woman was evident.

Zoug knew he was not the only one who had been worried about her safety. “She is unharmed?”

Borg could see the concern for Ayla on everyone’s faces and sought to reassure them. “Zoug, she was not injured at all. This hunter is still amazed that it was a woman who made such an excellent kill, but our future leader seems to be able to do anything. Ayla’s approach of the bison was brave, and her spear thrust was accurate; it could not have been done better, even by a man. It will be a hunt story told more than once.”

Zoug’s eyes showed the pride he had in his former sling-hunting student whom he never taught. He was looking forward to the reenactment.

The women had also seen what Borg said and they were all greatly relieved to hear that Ayla was safe; none of them had stopped worrying about her the entire time. Ebra had nearly collapsed at Borg’s report, so great was her relief at the news that her new daughter had not only survived but had done so well. It was only Oga’s firm hold on Ebra that kept the leader’s mate on her feet. 

Durc had heard his mother’s name and wanted to know about her, so he broke away from Uba and ran to Zoug. “Durc, Borg said your mother was an excellent hunter today,” Zoug told the boy, ruffling his hair. Durc smiled broadly, something they were growing accustomed to, especially since his happy grimace looked so like his mother’s.

Borg had more to disclose. “Zoug, there is something else you should know.”

The old man nodded, urging Borg to continue.

“Brok and his men were hiding in the woods as we started our hunt. They saw it all, including our future leader’s kill.”

Zoug frowned. That could be a major problem for Ayla and their clan.

“There has been much talking among the leaders and the mog-urs - and Ayla - but this hunter thinks it is going well. They are speaking openly in front of all the other men and the women from Brok’s hunting party, even about spirit matters, so everyone has seen all that has been said. Brok and the mog-ur Gord are curious about our clan, and especially Ayla. The other leader has invited us to make our campsite near their cave.”

Zoug’s relief was palpable at learning the two clans were still on good terms, despite the hunt.

“Also, one of the women accompanying Brok’s hunters is Oda, the mother of the girl Ura. Even this man could tell she had been cuffed often and recently by her mate, who was also there, even though she seemed to be a good and respectful woman.” Borg could not hide his distaste at what he was telling; he could never imagine cuffing his excellent and attractive mate, even though it was his right as a man. “Oda’s mate showed his temper and an extreme lack of self-control more than once; she is now no longer his mate. Brun accepted both Oda and her daughter into our clan and they will be a part of Ayla’s hearth.”

Zoug shook his head at all the news. It was a great deal of information, but things seemed to be going better than they might have. He could tell the women were pleased about their clan gaining another woman and at having a girl among them again since Ona was now a woman and mated.

With everyone now caught up on all the events, they moved out again, this time with Borg leading the people, at Zoug’s insistence.

**

Ayla had been busy with the hyenas. Oda was staring at her with her mouth open at the way the woman fearlessly used her weapon to kill hyena after hyena. She also felt a guilty satisfaction at seeing each of them fall to the ground dead. To her, Karg’s Hyena totem was no match for Ayla’s sling!

Brok’s men were also watching while attempting to do so covertly. They found themselves in awe of the woman’s accuracy and strength - and her growing pile of dead animals. She did not miss! Many hyenas and two lynxes had made appearances looking for the fresh meat they could smell, but none lasted once they were within her range, which was a surprisingly long distance. When she used her double-throw technique nearly from the start, flinging two stones in rapid succession, they stared in disbelief; they had never seen a sling used like that. It was almost as if she were using some unknown magic to accomplish it.

Now she was about to dispatch a particularly persistent wolverine. The men watched again as two stones mysteriously flew at it, killing it instantly. Not seeing any more animals, Ayla motioned to Oda that she could retrieve the latest victim. The other woman jumped up, instantly obeying her. When Oda tried to give the wolverine to the medicine woman, Ayla told her she could have it to make something for her daughter, along with one of the lynxes. Oda’s eyes widened especially at the gift of the lynx, since it was Ura’s totem, though she had not told Ayla about that yet.

As opposed to Brok, Oda had no problem accepting the kills from Ayla. She also remembered what had been said: she and Ura would join Ayla’s hearth. A woman’s hearth! How strange that would be, but she felt a sense of peace flow through her, knowing somehow that this woman would protect and provide for them better than Karg ever had and that the woman would never cuff her or her daughter, despite her man’s status. She was thrilled and, clutching her amulet, thanked both Ursus and her Hamster totem for the concern they were showing her by allowing Brun and Ayla to take her away from Karg. She also vowed to help Ayla in every way she could, mostly by relieving her of the responsibilities of the hearth, such as cooking and caring for the children. She knew the woman had many other duties, being both medicine woman and mog-ur’s acolyte.

So far, Oda had seen nothing but kindness from Ayla. She was also grateful to Brun, the leader who had accepted both her and her daughter. Watching the hunt and its aftermath, she could see the respect Brun’s hunters all had for their leader, for Ayla, and each other. Is this the way of Brun’s clan? Do the men also treat women better than Karg did? Seeing the rest of her new clan arriving now, she thought she would be able to satisfy her curiosity soon but knew it could not be worse than living with Karg.

When Zard showed up to take a turn at guarding against any more curious animals that might appear, Ayla accepted his offer and told Oda to come with her to meet the other women of her clan. Zard had been watching Ayla’s skill with the sling and felt inadequate to take her place but was oddly compelled to make a good impression with the woman by relieving her from the duty. Besides, she seemed to have killed all the scavengers in the vicinity, so he should have an easier time of it than she did.


	30. Chapter 30

Borg approached the hunt site with the remainder of Brun’s clan. While the others waited patiently, Zoug made his way to the leader. 

“Brun, we had no problems with the travel here. Borg found us after we had already started and led us the rest of the way after he told everyone what had occurred. Broud has been well-behaved and was able to maintain the walking pace Borg and I set. The women are now ready to do the butchering at your word.”

“I am grateful for your help, Zoug. As you can see, we were favored by Ursus to have gotten two animals today: a large female that Ayla killed, and its calf that this man was lucky enough to cause to stumble.”

Zoug raised an eyebrow at Brun’s self-effacement. “This man knows it must have been the leader’s great skill with the bola that brought down the calf.”

Brun only grunted in response. He was pleased that he had been able to contribute to the hunt.

“Borg told us of Ayla’s excellent kill,” Zoug prompted.

Brun could not keep the pride in his new daughter from showing. “You can examine the bison yourself, Zoug. She delivered a spear thrust directly into its heart. It could not have been placed better.”

Zoug nodded. Since he could see the spear was still in the bison, he would do as Brun said and inspect the dead animal now. As he began walking toward it, the idea came to him to retrieve the spear for Ayla, which would allow him to speak with her. Arriving at the bison, he saw the evidence of what Brun and Borg had told him: it had been a precise and strong spear thrust into the animal’s heart. Zoug shook his head in amazement. Who would have ever thought a woman could do that?

**

As soon as Brun saw Zoug remove Ayla’s spear, he motioned to the women to start working on the bison. Before his mate could walk toward the animal, though, Brun called her to him.

She hurried to her mate, but as had recently become their practice, he tapped her shoulder after she had merely inclined her head. Ebra had learned that he was no longer expecting her to lower herself to the ground, since getting down and back up was not as easy for her to do anymore, due to getting older. Gratitude for Brun filled her mind.

Shortly thereafter, Ayla walked up to stand beside Brun, with Oda positioning herself slightly behind and to the side of the taller woman. Oda had watched how the leader openly showed his concern for his mate by allowing her to approach him much less formally.

Brun could see Ebra’s excitement at seeing Ayla again. “This man knows his mate wishes to greet her newly adopted daughter. You may do so,” he told her, his eyes filled with pleasure.

Oda gaped at Ayla. She was also the adopted daughter of the leader’s hearth? How high would the woman’s status rise?

Ebra rushed to Ayla, neglecting to greet her as she should the future leader and crushed the young woman to herself. Ayla was so pleased to feel the depth of Ebra’s love and relief for her that she welcomed being hugged this tightly. She knew there were now tears in her eyes; she wondered if Ebra was squeezing them out of her.

“Ayla, I am so pleased you have been returned to me alive! Please forgive your new mother’s forgetfulness in approaching you properly,” Ebra signed when she finally released her.

“It does not bother me, Ebra; I could see that you had been worried about me. The hunt was very exciting, but I am pleased to be alive too!” she added with a twinkle in her eyes. Ebra could only shake her head at her fearless daughter.

Brun waited patiently for the two women to finish speaking to each other, but now he had another matter for his mate. “Ebra, this other woman is Oda, the mother of Ura, who is the one promised for Durc. I have accepted her into our clan, along with her daughter. I expect Borg informed all of you about what happened here.”

“Yes, Brun.” Turning to the woman, Ebra said, “This woman would greet the woman Oda and welcome her to her mate’s clan.”

“This woman greets the leader’s mate and would tell her she is grateful to be accepted into the first-ranked clan by the leader.”

Brun grunted his approval of Oda’s polite words and walked away to discuss traveling to Brok’s cave with the other leader. Ayla left to see to her son and headed in the opposite direction.

Ebra looked at Oda. “This woman can see you have already met Ayla. Did you watch the hunt?”

She nodded. “Ayla shocked all of us when she made her kill of the bison.” Oda shook her head; it seemed so strange to talk about a woman hunting, especially so openly. “The men will not say so, but I could tell they were impressed with her skill and then with her ability with the sling. She killed so many hyenas that were trying to get to the bisons’ bodies! After all the hyenas were dead, some lynxes came, and then a wolf... and a wolverine. She killed them all!”

Ebra had a proud look in her eyes. “Yes, Ayla is the best sling hunter in all the clans. That is what Zoug himself says.” She thought for a moment and then continued with a look of amazement on her face, “She is a good woman, but I certainly do not know how she could have killed that huge bison and not been terrified!” 

Oda nodded her head vigorously in agreement. “I watched her do it and I still have trouble believing what I saw.”

Ebra shuddered, unable to imagine hunting, especially such a dangerous animal. She knew Ayla was unique - and special to the clan - though she did not know if it was her place to reveal everything to Oda at this time. “I am also pleased that Ayla was recently adopted to my mate’s hearth and I am now her mother.”

Oda could see the leader’s mate’s eyes were beaming. “I know you must be proud to have such a powerful daughter.”

“I could not have hoped for a better one, despite how different she is. Your daughter is back at Brok’s cave?”

Oda nodded while thinking about the better life she and Ura would have with Brun’s clan. She replied, “Yes, she is with my mother. I am anxious to return to the cave to get Ura and join your clan. Ayla told Brun that she would take us into the hearth he would give her, and he agreed to this. I am grateful to both of them. It has been difficult with Ura being... the way she is and taking so long to learn proper behavior. My former mate blamed me for giving birth to a deformed child. He cuffed me often and sometimes beat me because of it.” Oda was uncertain why she was being so open with the leader’s mate.

Ebra took a deep breath. Seeing Oda’s words about suffering at the hands of her mate reminded her of her son, though he had been treating everyone better lately. “That will not happen in our clan, Oda. My son Broud was out of control for a long time and cuffed women for no reason, especially Ayla and his former mate Oga. He was the leader for only a very short time.” The older woman paused to gather herself as she remembered that distressing day. “He has been improving, though. I am certain you will find out all the details of everything that happened later.

Oda was stunned that Ebra would honestly tell the faults of her son - a grown man! - after just meeting her, though she could not imagine Ayla tolerating anyone abusing her like that. Oda would not show bad manners by inquiring further about what was embarrassing for the leader’s mate.

Ebra sought to reassure the woman. “Oda, you do not need to worry about your treatment or your daughter’s in Brun’s clan. The women are very pleased to have a girl in our clan once again and we already have a mixed - not deformed - child with us: Durc, the one promised to your daughter.” 

Oda noted Ebra’s correction. They don’t consider Ura and Durc to be deformed?

Ebra continued, “Durc is a good boy, but he takes after his mother – he is curious about everything! When he accompanies Ayla as she searches for supplies for her healing magic, he asks questions about the plants she gathers, and she answers him. As strange as it may be, I think he might be able to learn many different things like Ayla has. Can you imagine a boy learning about healing plants?”

Oda was fascinated to learn that Durc was also a curious child, but she hesitated to talk about what seemed to interest her daughter, especially so soon after joining this clan. She would speak with Ayla about it privately. Surely, she would understand.

At that moment, Ayla walked up to the two women while holding Durc’s hand. Oda had a chance to study the woman’s son, noting the similarities with her daughter. She could see that both children had some of the same features but were still different from each other. The love Ayla had for her son was obvious, but she could also see Ebra’s features soften greatly as she looked at Durc. It was clear that, if the leader’s mate was this taken with the boy, he must be well thought of by all the members of the clan. She closed her eyes briefly, nearly overcome by emotion at how much her life had changed for the better this day. 

Ayla made the introductions. “Oda, this is my son Durc. Durc, this woman is Oda. She has a daughter called Ura and they have joined our clan. They will also be in our hearth, so you will get to know them well.”

The boy nodded and signed a quick greeting to the woman, charming her when he smiled, though Oda knew it should have had the opposite effect on her: he made the same happy face as Ura and Ayla! Durc was anxious to get back to his friends, so Ayla gestured that he could play with the other boys.

After he had run off toward Grev, Ayla told Ebra, “I will check on Broud to see how he is doing after the morning’s walk, though I think his recovery is going very well. You can take Oda with you to introduce her to the other women.”

Ebra nodded to her daughter, pleased about Broud’s progress, but she could not help staring at the young woman as she walked away. Ayla had just hunted with the men and killed a bison, which should have terrified or exhausted her for the rest of the day, but she seemed her normal self. She was even concerned about her medicine woman responsibilities. Ebra shook her head and took Oda over to the bison to meet the others.

**

On the way to see Broud, Zoug stopped Ayla. “This man would return the hunter’s spear. It was obvious to this man that your killing blow was done perfectly.”

She accepted her weapon from Zoug, touched that he had also taken the time to clean it off for her. “This woman is grateful. She was lucky that everything went well.”

He approved of the woman’s humble words and demeanor; she was very different from Broud. “Borg spoke of it as the best bison kill that he had seen, and Brun is very proud of the new daughter of his hearth.” 

Ayla blushed. All the acclaim she was receiving was almost too much for her to handle. 

“This man is anxious to see the hunt dance. Afterward, he knows he will have even more pride in the female hunter than he already does.”

“This woman is grateful to the master sling hunter of all the clans and her teacher because his praise is especially meaningful to her.”

“Ayla! Do you forget that I have said you are the true master sling hunter of all the clans? Although you never competed at the Clan Gathering, I know you would have easily defeated everyone else. You would have had no problem beating me either, even when I was at my very best.”

She had no response, so her hands remained still. Despite her outward appearance, it had been an emotional day for her, and she suddenly found herself reaching for Zoug and hugging him. He had always been kind to her and supportive of her unusual desire to hunt.

It was not usually done except within hearth boundaries, but he permitted her embrace. After all, she was so different, and he could tell she was very pleased with his words.

He looked at her with his eyes lit up. “Maybe you will be able to compete at the next Gathering. This old man would enjoy seeing you effortlessly win over all the men!”

She blushed again while smiling, pleased by Zoug’s compliments. After nodding toward him with great respect, she continued walking to Broud, with her spear in hand.

**

After she set her weapon down, she looked over Ebra’s son quickly, pleased to see his recovery was still progressing. Broud’s permanently scarred arm was healing well and it seemed to be growing stronger from Uba’s exercise regimen that he followed daily. He was also able to keep up with the clan’s walking, which indicated overall robustness returning to him.

Broud’s thoughts were conflicted when he looked at her studying him. He had seen Borg’s and Zoug’s words about the hunt and he felt proud of the woman’s accomplishment, which surprised him. Broud knew he should say something to her, but it was difficult for him to compliment her - he had never done so before. He dropped down in front of her and quickly received her tap on his shoulder. She then startled him by gesturing that he could stand to speak to her. “Ayla, I have seen what others have said about the kill you made today. I am not surprised that you did so well.”

Ayla was stunned at the praise, which was effusive for Broud. His words and his brief look of respect momentarily rendered her speechless; she had never expected to see anything like it from him. His face quickly returned to its newly learned impassive look, but she had seen a glimpse of a better future for him. Would he achieve it?

Quickly regaining her composure, she organized her thoughts before signing them to him. “Broud, you are still recovering rapidly, but I am also pleased that you have been doing much better in your dealings with others. It should not be too much longer before we can begin your sling lessons if you continue your proper behavior toward everyone and Brun approves it. It would be good if you could eventually rejoin our hunters, but this time as a man that the others would respect. That true man is waiting inside you to emerge and make Brun proud if only you can remove whatever it is in your mind that has blocked it from happening and has caused you problems for so long.”

Her optimistic words encouraged him, but he only nodded in response to the woman who would one day be his leader. He appreciated what she said, but how did she know there was something in his mind that he was blocked from remembering? Maybe his frustration with himself was obvious to others, especially to someone with mog-ur abilities. If only all the rest of his memories would return...

**

Brok watched the women as they neared completion of their butchering of the meat, at least to the point where it could be more easily carried to the cave. The leader admitted to himself that he was impressed with Brun’s clan. The hunters had worked together very well, even without Grod and Crug, and so did the women, who had immediately welcomed Oda. He had never seen that woman looking so relaxed before. She had just been taken in by a new clan; she ought to be afraid of being in an unfamiliar situation, but she was not. What was different about Brun’s clan that enabled it to function so well and to accept new and different people with ease? What did they have that those other clans did not... that his clan also lacked? And why was Oda so happy?

Part of it, Brok knew, was because she was no longer Karg’s mate. That man had long been a problem for their clan, even before Brok became the leader. He was now hesitant to give another woman to Karg, for fear he would treat her the same. The over-disciplining done by the man had caused discomfort among the rest of the women because his angry cuffing was not limited to his mate. Brok had long wished that Karg would simply leave and find another clan with a mate and a leader who could put up with him. It would be the easiest solution, as far as he was concerned.

He looked over at the woman Ayla walking with her spear after she had finished her examination of the injured man. She was a mystery to him. He had seen her with her deformed son, who idolized his mother. She showed excellent care and concern for the boy, indicating she was undoubtedly a good mother. He also knew she was the best medicine woman of all the clans. Those were excellent womanly ideals, but there was more to her. She had been hunting since she was a girl and was the best sling hunter of all, according to Zoug, the man whose skill with the weapon was renowned above all others. Besides, he had watched her dispatch scavenging animals with what seemed to be supernatural accuracy. Earlier this morning, she had killed a bison, using a spear to deliver the single killing blow herself. Finally, Goov, the man trained by Mog-ur One-Eye, announced that the woman was his acolyte and his own mog-ur Gord stated that the woman was - or would be - at least as powerful as Creb himself.

Brok shook his head. It made no sense. How could anyone, much less a woman, do all those things? And be so skilled at them? He supposed the spirits must be at work with her and he was uncomfortable with the thought of changes coming to the clans, even ones that Ursus or the spirits might want to happen. He wished again that he could be as tolerant as Brun, the leader all the others looked up to, the one they admired as upholding the honorable traditions of the Clan. Did that mean being accepting of necessary change was still being true to the Clan? It must because he could not imagine otherwise in the case of Brun.

Ayla was now speaking with Oda, Brok noticed. The two were not helping with the butchering, but that was acceptable for Ayla since she had killed the female bison. He had also seen the women of Brun’s clan tell Oda that they did not need her help this time, since they already had the right number of women working. Since neither of the young women had responsibilities now, they were gesturing rapidly to one another, no doubt talking about their clan. He had no problem with them being currently idle, especially since Brun did not mind.

Suddenly, Brok saw a very angry Karg moving in the direction of the two women. Worried about what the out-of-control man would try to do, the leader started walking briskly toward them to try to head him off but did not think he would make it in time.


	31. Chapter 31

Ayla and Oda could see Karg coming for them. His fury was evident, even from a distance, and Oda was shaking in fear for the two of them. “Ayla, I should have been working! Karg is probably angry at me for being lazy!”

Ayla quickly signed, “No, Oda! You were excused from working. Get behind me! Now!”

Oda watched in astonishment as Ayla moved to stand in front of her to protect her, as a man would. She could see the woman standing tall with her spear in hand.

Karg thought to hurry around Ayla and already had a fist clenched in anticipation of using it. He had chosen to attack Oda to satisfy his anger, but the tall, ugly woman was blocking him. She would need to be taught a lesson about proper behavior, too. Surely, he had misunderstood Brun’s words about her defeating a death curse - no one could do that! He continued moving closer to the women, eager to reach Oda.

“Karg!” Ayla yelled, capturing the man’s attention, along with everyone else’s, and stopping him in his tracks. Signing with sharp gestures, she spoke harshly to him. “You will not harm or touch the woman Oda! You will not even speak to her! She is no longer your mate and is not a member of Brok’s clan anymore! She is now part of my hearth in Brun’s clan and under my protection. You will stay away from her and leave her alone!”

Nobody moved in the utter stillness that descended upon the scene. Rarely was a man ever spoken to in this manner. That it was a woman who had delivered the public chastisement was not even possible - or so everyone had thought. Karg was so stunned he was unable to respond.

Brok was furious with Karg and was close to banishing him immediately from his clan. The man had humiliated his leader yet again. Brok could not blame Ayla for what she gestured, as it needed to be said. However, the fact that it was a woman speaking in such a way to Karg was shocking, as was her fearless defending of Oda. He motioned quickly to two of his other hunters to take Karg’s spear from him, seize the man by his arms and secure him well away from everyone. They did this with some difficulty since the man was emerging from his shock and starting to resist the men’s efforts. They were finally able to drag him a distance away and keep him restrained.

Gord had been watching Ayla, too, and was struck by how she seemed to be imbued with the spirit of her totem as she stood protecting Oda and rebuking Karg, seemingly unafraid. Strangely, it only served to intensify his wish to get to know the woman better, even though she was acting in a wholly unfeminine way. Again.

Brok walked over close to the furious man and began signing angrily. “Karg, you were about to attack a defenseless woman who had done nothing wrong. Do you have no control over yourself? This man could see your anger was directed at the woman Ayla, but it was clear you were afraid you could not subdue such a strong woman. Instead, you chose to go for Oda, your former mate.”

Karg’s rage had now overcome his fear of Ayla. “That Others thing is not a woman! A normal woman would never act like that or speak to a man the way she just did. And a woman would not hunt as that ugly, yellow-haired man-woman did!”

Brok was disgusted at Karg’s lack of self-control but found himself oddly calm in the face of it. “Yes, it is strange to us, but the woman proved she was very good when she killed the bison singlehandedly. Are you upset because she is a better hunter than you?” Brok taunted.

Karg’s face turned red with fury as he shook off the two men holding him in place. “What leader would allow such a hideous creature to even live in the first place?”

“The choice was Brun’s since she is a member of his first-ranked clan and the First Medicine Woman. As you already know, The Mog-ur himself made her Woman Who Hunts. None of us are worthy to dispute Creb’s connection to the spirits.”

Karg made no response but took another step forward, unable to regain control over his temper, despite Brok’s words. The two men trying to secure him barely managed to pull the man back to them. They were unsure of how to handle him since they had never before seen someone with less restraint than a disobedient boy but with a full-grown man’s strength.

Brok would tolerate no more. “Karg, you have no control over yourself and you have shown you are a coward by attempting to attack two women, after beating one of them often in the past without reason. From what this leader has seen, and despite how strange it is for me to say it, the woman Ayla has much more courage and self-control than you ever had and she is more of a man than you could ever be, even though she is a woman. This leader would have been proud to have a hearth-son who acts as well as she does. You have humiliated me and disrupted our clan for most of your life, but my patience is at an end. When we return to the cave, you will gather your belongings and leave. You are banished. There will not be a death curse placed on you at this time, but you will no longer be a member of my clan.”

Broud remembered very well similar words spoken about Ayla. At the time, they had struck him with the force of a hard blow, since they had been gestured by the man of his hearth. Broud could see the extreme anger in Karg’s features and wondered if he had been that bad. He slowly made his way over to the men of his clan. While he could not carry a spear, he would stand with them, though he was surprised by the impulse to show his solidarity with the woman. Broud saw Ayla look at him with gratitude in her eyes and was surprised by how much that pleased him. Why had he hated her for so long?

Brun was struck, not only by the situation but by how closely some of Brok’s words resembled what he had spoken to Broud before leaving their old cave with Ayla. While he was angered by Karg, he also felt sympathy for Brok. The man had been forced to deliver a harsh punishment to one of his hunters in front of another clan and its leader.

Brok walked back to Brun to see if he had advice on what to do with Karg until they returned to his clan’s cave. Once again on this strange day, his memories were of no assistance to him.

**

While the two leaders were speaking, Karg suddenly broke free of the men guarding him and punched one of them in the face. Immediately, he refocused his gaze on the two women and began walking toward them. Ayla had hoped what she and Brok had said to him would have been enough to stop him, but it was clear that he was too filled with unthinking fury to remain cowed for long.

At seeing his intent, she had readied her sling, but then realized it would be too dangerous to use in this situation. She knew she would hit exactly what she aimed at, but there were too many people around, with the possibility of a stone bouncing off Karg and hitting an innocent bystander. That would not do. Sighing, she realized she needed to handle Karg on her own and close to him since no one else was making a move. All the men seemed to be frozen in place, uncomprehending of such out-of-control behavior from a man.

As Karg was advancing in a visibly hostile manner, Ayla could see that his face was contorted with rage and his fists were balled in anticipation of beating her. She called out his name once more and signed, “Karg! Stop!” Her words did not affect him, though. Quickly touching her amulet and asking her totem for strength, she strode toward the man while flipping her spear around to grip it tightly by the smaller end.

Not wishing to take any chances with one so enraged, she swung the spear with all her might as soon as she was within striking distance. Everyone there heard the loud crack as the weapon struck the man on his left side; there was no doubt his arm had been broken, considering the awkward angle at which it now hung. His forward progress had been halted at the spear’s impact and he tilted his head back to howl his pain and frustration, so Ayla took that opportunity for another swing of her spear at Karg. This time she aimed for his lower legs from behind and managed to knock him off his feet. When he fell, he hit the ground hard, landing on his rear and the already-broken arm. Karg was dizzy from the excruciating pain and closed his eyes while he tried to regain his strength.

Ayla looked around to see everyone staring at her in disbelief. Brok found that a part of his mind wanted to be furious with the woman for striking a man, but he knew she had only acted in self-defense and to protect Oda and the others. After all, Karg had already struck one of the men. But Ayla was a woman! How is it she was not afraid of confronting Karg? Shaking his head at the incongruity of a woman in a protective role, he finally moved, trying to get closer to the downed man to restrain him again. He also saw Iga go to Karg out of habit in her role as the medicine woman.

Ayla began walking back toward her clan, trying to calm her breathing. When she stopped in front of them, she could see that Oda was staring at her, as were the rest of the people; she hoped she had not caused more problems for her clan. Perhaps she should speak with Brok, she thought, looking back toward him. Surely, he would realize she had no choice in what she had done. 

After taking down Karg in the way she had, Ayla felt she ought to approach the other leader weaponless. Without looking, she handed her spear off and did not pay attention to the recipient. Consequently, when she started walking toward Brok, she did not see the look of horror that came across Oda’s face as Ayla had unknowingly pressed the weapon to her. The woman was unable to move after she reflexively clutched the wooden shaft to keep it from falling to the ground. She closed her eyes, convinced she was now going to die.

All of a sudden, there was another enraged roar and Ayla could see Karg getting up slowly. He shoved Iga with his uninjured arm and then struck her hard when she wouldn’t move out of his way quickly enough, knocking her down. When Brok attempted to stop him, Karg hit him too, causing his now-former leader to stumble and fall to the ground. Ayla then heard Karg yell her name with a fury that startled her and begin to walk toward her again. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself mentally, resigned to continue walking determinedly in the direction of the demented man, though she was unsure of what she would do when she reached him. She only knew he had to be stopped, but she was now without a weapon.

Broud was pulled out of the trance he had been in when he heard the man’s bellow and saw him get up. Feeling a sense of urgency and protectiveness unfamiliar to him, he moved as quickly as he could to intercept Karg in an attempt to keep him away from Ayla, who was approaching from the opposite direction.

However, Karg was in a blind rage made worse by his visibly broken arm and did not pay any mind to the man blocking his way. Broud had a fist ready for Karg, but the other man ran into him before he could punch him. Broud tumbled to the ground, but Karg was left standing in place, wondering whom he had run into. 

Karg then turned toward where he had last seen Ayla, only to discover the ugly woman standing in front of him. Before he could respond, though, he felt the painfully solid impact of a fist on his face. It was the last he remembered as unconsciousness overtook him and he fell to the ground once more.

“Broud!” Ayla yelled when she saw the injured man who had tried to help her. She started to run toward him but felt strong hands grasp her upper arms to prevent her from going. She turned around to see that it was Zoug who held her in place. He nodded in the direction of the still-horrified Oda and released his grip on her. “Ayla, you should go to the woman. She needs you now. Uba will care for Broud,” he gestured.

Ayla nodded to Zoug and walked over to Oda. Stopping in front of the trembling woman, she gently pried the spear from Oda’s hands and, setting it on the ground, told her, “Oda, you helped me by holding my spear for me. I will not allow any punishment to happen to you because of it.” The woman could not move, unable to make any response to Ayla. She could only stare at the ground in despair, distraught over her impending death, and worried about what would happen to Ura.

Unable to set aside her medicine-woman training, Ayla motioned to Zoug, asking him to stay with the terrified woman while she checked on all the injured. After the older man came over to watch Oda, Ayla walked to where Broud was sitting. She could see that Uba had finished examining him and was now staring at her older sister. “Uba, how is Broud?”

Uba responded without breaking her gaze. “He has new scrapes and will have more bruises than he did before, but none of his previous injuries were made worse.”

Ayla nodded and then spoke to the man. “Broud, this woman is grateful for your help in stopping Karg.”

Without waiting for a response, she continued, “Uba, if Broud does not need immediate treatment, you can examine the man that Karg punched in the face. I will check on Brok and Iga.”

“I will do that, but... Ayla, are you all right?”

“I am, Uba. I am uninjured.” As she started to walk, Ayla could tell that Uba was still staring at her, as was the entire crowd of people. Sighing, she approached Brok and Gord.

“Brok, this medicine woman saw that you were struck by Karg. She would examine the leader to ensure he did not suffer any serious injuries.”

Along with everyone else, Brok was still staring at Ayla, dumbfounded by what she had done to Karg and how easily she had handled him. Gord was standing next to the leader and spoke to him, “Brok, you should allow Ayla to look at you. How often are you given the chance to have the best medicine woman in all the clans determine your well-being?” Ayla looked at Gord and allowed her eyes to show her gratitude to the mog-ur. 

Brok finally spoke to her, “It is permitted, but this man only has a scratch.” A quick check of the leader showed that he was partially correct; he had scrapes on the palms of his hands from catching his fall to the ground. He would also have a large and painful bruise on his upper left arm. She knew that poultices she could devise would help both injuries, but the man would probably refuse them right now. Not wishing to argue with him, she merely nodded at his words. She would let Iga treat him.

“With the leader’s permission, this woman would examine your medicine woman. She is not strong like you and was probably hurt by Karg.”

Receiving a quick nod, Ayla turned to Iga, who regarded the first-ranked medicine woman. She was frightened of a woman who would fight a man - not to mention everything else the woman could do - but she had seen that only one of the men had tried to help subdue the man she had never liked. At the same time, she was honored to be examined by the First Medicine Woman. Despite how different the very tall woman was, Iga had idolized Aayghha’s knowledge of healing magic and her bravery with feeding and scratching the bear at the Clan Gathering. She had been one of the two medicine women inspired by Aayghha’s courage to help her carry and tend to the severely wounded man at the Bear Ceremony, despite Ursus rampaging nearby.

“Iga, you will have a very large bruise on your arm and one on your leg from the fall to the ground, but I can find no broken bones anywhere. This woman knows you were already aware of that, being the fine medicine woman you are. This woman remembers you and is still grateful for your brave assistance at the Clan Gathering.”

Iga felt proud of being complimented by the First Medicine Woman – and being remembered by her! She had been so young then, as had Aayghha. Her fear was thus lessened, and she hoped for the opportunity to speak with the powerful woman before Brun’s clan left. 

Meanwhile, Uba had come to Ayla with her report about the other hunter. Ayla then gave the news to the leaders. 

“Brun, Broud suffered new scrapes and will be in pain from additional bruising, but his earlier injuries do not seem to be worsened by the fall today.” 

Brun nodded, relieved that Broud was not hurt worse. He was also proud of the son of his hearth for the first time in a very long while. Broud had acted like a true man, risking his safety for Ayla.

Ayla turned to Brok, embarrassed that she had caused so much consternation, although she did not know what else she could have done. She began to lower herself but was stopped by Brok. “This leader has not forgotten the woman’s status. She should remain on her feet.”

Ayla let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. “This woman is grateful to the leader Brok. There is much to report. The hunter who had been restraining Karg suffered a hard blow to his face, which broke his nose. Uba has treated him and he should recover without any problems, though he will be sore and severely bruised for a while and have one or two black eyes.

“The medicine woman Iga was shoved and struck hard by Karg. There will be extensive bruising on her upper arm and leg, but none of her bones were broken. However, she will have pain for a phase of the moon or longer. Her healing will be helped by the application of poultices, but this medicine woman will not waste the leader’s time describing them to him. Your medicine woman is talented enough to know how to treat herself and the others who were injured.” She saw Iga’s beaming eyes at being praised by the first-ranked medicine woman to her leader.

“The leader Brok had already examined himself and determined on his own that he had only a scratch.” Brok’s eyes widened at her insolent comment, but he knew she was right: healing was the sole domain of a medicine woman. “This woman has confirmed that he was mostly correct.” Brok was pleased that she had allowed him to save face by agreeing with his self-diagnosis. Ayla looked meaningfully at Iga, though, to let her know to keep an eye on Brok’s injuries.

“Finally, the man Karg has a badly broken bone in his left arm, due to the blow from this woman’s spear and his fall onto the ground that this woman caused. The break should heal but will need to be reset very soon. This woman regrets that there is a possibility his arm may never completely regain its former strength, due to the force this woman used, but he should have some use of it back eventually. He will also suffer from noticeable bruising and much pain from this woman’s fist striking his face, but he should awaken from his unconsciousness soon. He too will have at least one black eye. This woman must admit she punched him quite hard but saw no other way to stop the man. This woman had hoped that her earlier words to Karg would have been enough to dissuade him from wanting to harm Oda and her, but they were not. The man could not see past his anger.”

She paused and expelled a large breath before adding, “This woman would tell the leader that she is willing to accept what he may deem to be an appropriate penalty for what she has done, including not traveling to his cave. She hopes he does not blame her entire clan for actions that were solely her own.”

Brok could only continue to stare at her. The woman had fought and defeated a large, strong man and she wasn’t injured at all. She didn’t even have any scratches or scrapes that he could see, other than some redness on her fingers and knuckles from punching Karg. He shuddered slightly, wondering what manner of woman she was to accomplish that. However, she had now calmly stated she would accede to the consequences of her actions, though she had firmly indicated there was a limit to what she would accept.

His thinking was muddled, but he knew he needed to respond first to what he had learned about the unconscious man’s condition. “Iga, keep Karg sedated so he will not wake up the rest of today and tonight. You may ask the two visiting medicine women to help you set Karg’s broken arm. If he wakes up and you need the help of some men to hold him down, you may ask them.”

He then turned to the woman who upset all his notions of what was and wasn’t proper or even possible, at least according to the memories. He sighed deeply and told her, “Ayla, I must speak with Gord... and Brun and Goov.” She nodded her understanding and he walked off with the other three men to discuss the unprecedented events, while she went to help with Karg.

The remainder of the people stirred restlessly, baffled by what they had witnessed. Brok’s clan members continued to watch the strange woman who had acted as boldly as a man would have. She was the only person who had ever been brave enough to confront Karg and his anger, they realized. Not even their leader had dealt with him so authoritatively. However, her actions in defending Oda and herself against Karg simply did not correspond to any of their memories of womanly behavior. 

All the men were shamed by their inaction today, which had left it to Ayla - a woman - to subdue the crazed man on her own. That she had accomplished it was astonishing to them and worthy of respect, regardless of the reality of her gender.

Brun’s people were also shocked by what had happened, but they remained supportive of their future leader. It could not be denied that Karg had caused the fight that he lost so badly. His violent intention had been obvious, as proved by his injuring of several others on his way toward Ayla. She had had no choice but to act as she did. Now they hoped Brok would understand and continue to be welcoming of their clan.


	32. Chapter 32

Brok was unsure how to begin the discussion. “I do not know what to think about all that has happened. The woman Ayla fought with a man who tried to attack her, striking him more than once, and finally punched him in the face hard enough to make him unconscious. I know she stopped Karg, but part of my mind is telling me what she did was wrong. I would know what the rest of you think. There has been so much today that is new, starting with her hunting, and my memories are not helping me at all. Brun, do you have advice for me about the woman, since you are her leader?”

“Before I respond, I must inform you that Ayla was recently adopted to my hearth and my mate is now her new mother. I am biased toward her...” He paused briefly and added, “... as I have long been.”

Brok raised an eyebrow in surprise at the grown woman being adopted to the leader’s hearth and at seeing Brun’s openly admitted affection for Ayla. “I would know your opinion anyway.”

Brun gestured, “She did nothing wrong. She already had a man’s status, so she had the right to defend herself and the duty to protect others. She did both while all the men stood by and watched. No one besides Broud stepped up to help her - not even this man. She handled a serious situation no one else would.”

“I realize her status and all she did, but she is still a woman.”

“What would you have her do, Brok? Cower on the ground and allow Karg to kill her?”

Brok nodded to concede Brun’s point; he could not envision Ayla ever acting like that. “Goov?”

“This mog-ur agrees with his leader but would add that Ayla has always been highly favored by the spirits and her powerful totem. It would not be good to punish one whom Ursus himself cares for greatly.”

Brok shivered as he always did at any mention of the spirits, but especially so at Goov’s simply stated words. He looked next to Gord. “You have seen the words of Brun and Goov. Do you have an opinion on the woman Ayla’s actions?”

Gord was still pondering the issue; Brok was accustomed to waiting for answers to difficult questions. When he was ready, the mog-ur gestured slowly and evenly to Brok. “I do. Brun and Goov made insightful comments, but I am not surprised since one was the brother of Creb and the other was Creb’s acolyte. They are both intelligent men and we would do well to pay attention to their words, although I have some of my own to add. First, it is simply a fact that Ayla has a high enough status to act in self-defense, even though she is a woman. I know you saw Karg’s face, Brok; his objective was apparent to everyone. If Ayla had not fought against him, he would have killed her - and Oda too. That cannot be denied, in this mog-ur’s opinion. Think about all the people he injured just trying to get to her; he did not care what he did to anyone. He even struck you, the leader! 

“Also, I cannot deny Ayla’s connection to the spirit world nor her great power in that regard. The fact that the Cave Lion - or Lioness - chose that young Others girl by marking her in such an undeniable way is indicative to me that Ursus has great plans for her. We should not place ourselves in a position to interfere with those. It is the same with her hunting and mog-ur abilities. If she were not meant to hunt, would she be so skilled at it? Also, I have already witnessed her spirit-flying capability. Not only did she bring Goov and herself in their spirit forms to our cave from a great distance, but she was also able to speak to me while she was here. I did not know any of that was possible. Would she be so powerful with the spirit world if Ursus did not intend for her to be?”

After pausing briefly, he continued with words that he knew contained criticism of his leader. “Brok, our clan allowed Karg to become the violent man he is now by not stopping the excessive behavior he has always inflicted on the clan’s women, especially Oda. He cuffed her so many times - this mog-ur cannot count that high - and it was never for a good reason that I ever saw. Additionally, he never treated the other men well and he showed you and me only minimal respect.” He saw Brok’s shoulders slump in an admission of his failure to address the problem.

“Today, Karg’s anger erupted in front of everyone, but we were all so shocked at his out-of-control actions that we stood and watched with our mouths hanging open. Fortunately, there was one person who was willing to stand up to the man to protect not just herself and Oda, but all of us. Only Ursus knows how many more people he might have injured and, even worse, how many he may have killed before we stopped him. It is indeed strange that a woman was the one who fought the man. This goes against our firmly held traditions, but so did Karg’s actions. Despite that, she acted when no one else did. I suspect she has done so in the past when there was good reason to disregard Clan custom.” He paused when he saw both Brun and Goov nodding their acknowledgment of his guess.

“Yes, she struck Karg very hard with her spear and broke his arm. Yes, she knocked him off his feet and caused him to fall on the ground, injuring his arm even more. And yes, she punched him in the face solidly enough that he may still be unconscious. She is a strong woman to have done all that without suffering any injuries to herself, but she is also strong-willed. She saw what needed to be done about Karg and took it upon herself, without worrying about the consequences to her. She did it for all of us, Brok. The woman Ayla did nothing wrong and should not be punished. Instead, we should express our gratitude to her. This man is finished.”

All three men were staring at Gord after his lengthy discourse. Brun and Goov were pleased with the intensity of the mog-ur’s favorable thoughts, but even more so his adaptable mind. In the course of this morning, Gord had already seemed to accept Ursus’ radical plans for Ayla. Brun found himself wishing Gord could join their clan and be an additional mog-ur for them; his intellect reminded him of Creb. But then he remembered that Ayla would also be mog-ur. Would his clan - her clan - ever require so many mog-urs? He shook his head, wondering why he was thinking of such a thing at a time like this.

Goov was impressed with the other mog-ur, too. He knew Creb had thought very highly of Gord; now he knew why. The man’s mind was formidable yet was supple nearly beyond belief.

Brok did not think he had ever heard Gord speak so emphatically. All the men had made excellent arguments, but it was his own mog-ur’s impassioned defense of Ayla that won the leader over to accepting all that had happened. He knew Gord had always given him sound advice. “I agree with all of you and am grateful for your wisdom. You have helped me understand what is so new to me and my clan. Brun, I am awed that you and your clan have adapted to so much that is different from anything in our memories. I wish I could do likewise and that I had not made mistakes with Karg in the past.”

Brun was pleased with the other leader’s reaction to all the events that surely had been shocking to him. “Brok, you are a good man and leader, but none of us are perfect. All we are doing in my clan is trying to follow the will of Ursus, no matter where it may take us - even if we find ourselves in situations that are not in our memories. I know the new daughter of my hearth can be very strange at first, but by the time we leave, you will be far more impressed with her than you ever would be with me.”

Brok’s eyes widened at Brun praising a woman so highly, but he could see both Goov and Gord nodding their agreement. He sighed and then spoke, “Obviously, Ayla will not be prohibited from coming to my clan’s cave nor will I order any punishment. I do not think I ever intended to, but I needed your help to understand her and her different ways better and you have all done that for me. However, I have a feeling there is more I have yet to learn about Ayla.” He shook his head at the strange day this one had become. “I will talk to her now.”

Brok walked back to where the rest of the people were waiting, with the other three men following him. He could see that the medicine women had finished with Karg’s arm, so he called to the tall woman and waited while she strode to him with her head held high. It was still odd to see a woman approaching him like that, but he mused that her confident manner somehow seemed to suit her. 

When she stopped in front of him, he spoke after studying her for a moment. “Ayla, you have done much this morning. We have seen you hunt with a weapon, speak to the spirits, approach and address men in a manner unbecoming to a Clan woman, publicly scold a man more harshly than I have ever seen done, and physically fight with that man. Have I mentioned everything?”

At this point, she knew Brok and everyone had seen all she had done, so she spoke without hesitation. “The leader has remembered all of it, although given more time, this woman will probably add to his list."

Her seemingly impertinent comment caused everyone present to gasp, though Brun and Goov were more amused than shocked. Gord was filled with admiration for her; not many men could face a leader with such self-confidence after violating so many Clan customs.

Brok looked at her with grudging approval and shook his head. “Is the woman Ayla afraid of nothing?”

“It is only that I am convinced of the rightness of my actions today, Brok, but I mean no disrespect to the leader. Knowing how different I am, I will leave it to you to determine if it is appropriate for me to be around you and your people.”

Amazed at the woman who could calmly look him in the eye after all that had been said and done, he nodded and drew himself up so that everyone knew he was about to issue his decision. “Although you did injure Karg, I do not hold you responsible, because you acted in self-defense.” He paused, now allowing his embarrassment to show. “As my mog-ur reminded me, I should have dealt with Karg long ago and not allowed him to become the violent man he has been. Because of my inaction over the years, you were forced to confront this clan’s problem in a way no one else was willing to do.” Everyone’s eyes grew larger at Brok’s public admission. 

The humbled leader continued, “You acted with courage when you defended yourself and Oda with your words, your spear, and your fist when he tried to attack you. I must admit I am impressed that you - a woman - could easily defeat such a strong man without suffering any injuries to yourself.” 

Ayla blushed, knowing she must have appeared manly to everyone by fighting with Karg.

Brok spoke further, “I am certain Karg would have hurt or killed you and Oda - and possibly others - if you had not acted as you did. I now owe you a debt, as does my clan.” 

She stared at Brok in amazement. Since he had seemed confused by her rather than angry at her, she had not been worried that he might want to punish her, but his response so far went beyond what she had hoped for.

“You also exhibited self-control when you were trying to keep Karg from injuring anyone. You could have killed him if you had hit him in the head with the same force you did his arm. Instead, you only sought to stop him from injuring you and any others.”

Ayla was still blushing, though an even brighter red. She would not mention that she had momentarily thought about bashing in Karg’s skull, instead of his arm.

“Lastly, you acted with honor when you came to me, willing to accept punishment.” He paused to look at her again, this time with a measure of respect, as Gord’s words about her returned to the forefront of his mind. “There will be no punishment since you deserve none.” He looked closely at her again. “This does not come as a surprise to you.”

She shook her head.

He sighed. “Perhaps you know me too well already, which I suppose should not be a surprise, given your abilities. You will be welcomed along with the rest of Brun’s clan at our cave and your status will be made known to all. This leader is pleased to know the woman Ayla.” He nodded slowly and deeply to her.

Ayla was stunned and stood motionless for a few moments. Finally able to move her hands, she replied, “This woman is grateful for the generosity and thoughtfulness of the excellent leader Brok.” She returned his slow nod, showing her regard for the man. That he had accepted her so fully was impressive for a Clan leader, especially in the short amount of time they had been together.

Brok was pleased with her response; she showed respect to him, without relinquishing any of her status. He was beginning to understand Brun’s and Goov’s regard for the woman, along with Gord’s assessment of her. Again, he wondered if there was even more that would be revealed about her during Brun’s clan’s stay.

Brok then walked over to express his gratitude to Broud, who had gotten to his feet at the leader’s approach. It was obvious to all that he had been injured before the collision with Karg and had risked worsening his condition. “This leader is Brok.”

“I greet the leader Brok. I am Broud.”

Broud’s greeting indicated that his status as a man had been lowered to the point that he could not even refer to himself as such. Brok was stunned that it had happened to the son of Brun’s hearth and wondered about the circumstances but would not embarrass him by asking. “Broud, despite your injuries, you tried to stop Karg to protect the woman Ayla. This leader does not know anything about the loss of your status but would tell you that you acted as would an honorable man of the Clan on this day.”

Broud quickly forgot about his new pain and nodded to Brok in appreciation of his publicly gestured words. As Brok turned away, Broud chanced a look at Brun and was heartened by the look of pride he could see on the face of the man of his hearth - at long last. He then glanced at Ayla and detected her gratitude for his actions. Once again, he felt proud of gaining her approval, but there was something else at the back of his mind in addition to that. What was it? He felt he was closer to uncovering the last of his lost memories.

Next, Brok walked to Brun to motion to him. “Brun, I am regretful for what the hunter Karg did. Although he was no longer in my clan due to being banished, I am shamed by his actions.”

“My clan suffered through a situation that was somewhat similar.” At Brok’s puzzled look, Brun said, “It is also part of our long story I wish to recount to you and your clan.” 

“Brun, I am even more curious about your story. I am convinced we will be able to learn from the first-ranked clan. You will tell it at our cave?”

“Yes, but I have one stipulation. It is one I never would have insisted on before all that has happened to us since the earth shook, but I think the story should be told to all in your clan and not just the men. Goov agrees with me.”

“Even the women? Are you sure they would be able to handle that?”

“All of our people, including women and children, know everything. This leader has come to realize that women are very important to our clan’s success; our women are intelligent and strong enough to handle the knowledge. I am certain yours are, too.”

Brok was proud of his clan, especially without Karg, and knew he was being issued a challenge by Brun. He nodded his agreement to Brun’s requested condition.

As soon as Ayla could see the leaders had finished speaking, she called out, “Brun.”

Those of Brok’s clan were shocked anew at the sound of a woman’s voice calling for a man’s attention, but they had noticed that Brun never grew angry at her behavior.

He turned toward her. “Ayla.”

“This woman must speak to her leader. It is very important.”

Brun nodded, guessing what was on her mind.

“I did not pay attention to the fact that it was the woman Oda to whom I handed my spear during the fight with Karg. She is now terrified because she touched my weapon, but if she had not helped me by holding it, I would not have been able to finally stop Karg in the way that I did. I would insist that Oda is blameless and should not suffer any punishment for touching the weapon due to my mistake.”

While most of the men were disturbed that Oda had held the weapon, they were equally stunned that the woman Ayla had freely admitted what had happened and then boldly told Brun what to do about it. Brok watched with curiosity to see what the experienced leader would do.

After formulating his reply, Brun responded. “Ayla, you are correct. This man was watching you and saw that you gave Oda no choice but to hold your weapon. However, there was also little else you could have done about Karg. You acted courageously and this man is proud of the hunter Ayla for taking on the problem of Karg. We men stood by and only watched since we were so startled by the man’s behavior. I know you were shocked too, but you acted anyway, in a manner that went against your training as a good Clan woman. That you placed your spear in the wrong hands was an error, but it is understandable in those unprecedented circumstances. I am certain you were distracted by all the fighting you had to do, along with your worry that you had caused problems for our clan by how you handled Karg. But how can any of us be angry at you - or Oda - when you alone were doing what needed to be done to protect people’s lives?”

Ayla was blushing, but she was relieved that he was not angry about Oda touching the spear. 

Brun looked over at the still-shaking woman who was staring at the ground. “There will be no punishment given to Oda either. Tell her my decision and let her know she was very brave to hold the spear for you while you protected her - and us. After that, you should rest, Ayla. You have had a busy morning, more so than the rest of us. But first, you might wish to order some women to take care of Oda.”

All Brok’s hunting party were astounded that Brun was willing to overlook the fact that the newest woman of his clan had just touched a weapon, however inadvertent it may have been. However, Brok saw that the venerable leader had considered all the aspects of the situation and arrived at a decision that was untraditional and outside the memories, but fair. His respect for the man rose even higher, but then he realized that Brun had done what Ayla had proposed to him; his reaction to the situation was really hers. It was almost as if it were her clan and no longer Brun’s.

When Brok looked at the rest of Brun’s clan, he could perceive a marked difference between them and his own. There was no shock or anger about Oda on any of the faces of Brun’s people, as there had been none about Ayla’s hunting activities. Instead, they were nodding their agreement with Brun’s judicious words. The first-ranked clan had changed drastically and was open to so much new thinking that Brok was startled as he fully realized that everyone in that clan had truly accepted what made them so different. Once again, as was plain to see, it all centered around Ayla. As he watched that strange woman prepare to do what Brun asked of her - again, the older leader had not ordered her - he wondered what other changes she would cause to happen.

Taking Brun’s advice, Ayla called to Oga and Ona and the two women rushed to her, wide-eyed and eager to help. She did not give them time to drop to the ground in front of her, which was what they felt compelled to do - now more so than ever. Their future leader immediately started walking back to Oda and the two women followed behind her. When Ayla was standing in front of the frightened woman, she could see that Oda had not stopped her quaking. Since the woman’s eyes were still cast down, she had not seen Brun’s decision.

Ayla reached out and put her arms around Oda, hugging her tightly. When the woman began to relax, Ayla pulled back to speak to her, lifting her chin so she could see her signs. “Oda, I asked Brun that no punishment be given to you for touching the weapon. It was not your fault that I handed it to you to hold for a short time – it was mine alone. Brun agreed and said we were both blameless, considering what was going on with Karg. He also said you were very brave to hold my spear for me.”

Oda was staring at Ayla, hardly believing what she had just seen. She had held a weapon in her hands, but would not be punished? Was there no end to what this strange woman could accomplish for her? Oda’s gratitude was obvious, but then another worry came over her. “Ayla, this woman is grateful to the powerful woman for ensuring that the leader will not punish her, but what of the spirits?”

“Oda, I handle weapons every day and the spirits are not upset with me.”

“But I am not you! Nobody else has such a powerful totem watching over them - not even the men. Mine is only the Hamster.”

Ayla made no response, but only closed her eyes. The women were puzzled by what she was doing but remained still; they had grown accustomed to her odd behavior at times. Oga then wondered if Ayla might be talking with the spirits and shivered thinking about someone - especially a woman - who was able to simply close her eyes and visit the spirit world.

Ayla then reopened her eyes after only a short time and smiled at Oda after looking at the woman curiously for a very brief moment. “Though I could not detect your Hamster totem, I know the spirits are pleased with you and your courage, Oda, my brave new friend.”

The women were staring with wide eyes at Ayla. Had she just spoken to the spirits? She must have since she looked so confident about what she had signed. Oda was full of awe for Ayla but was also stunned that this woman, who had just protected her as a man would have, would honor her - a mere woman - by saying she was her friend.

Seeing Oda’s look of esteem for her, Ayla deflected it by praising the woman. “You are a courageous and protective mother to Ura. Oda, did the mog-ur before Gord reveal your totem?”

“Yes, Ayla. I do not remember it, of course, but I know it was the previous mog-ur.”

Ayla called to Gord. He walked over to her without hesitation as the people of his clan stared at him obeying her summons. She spoke to him when he arrived, “I realize I am only an acolyte, but I believe Oda’s totem was wrongly determined.”

Gord was astonished at both her perception and self-assuredness. “I have wondered about that. One does not normally need to reconsider a mog-ur’s totem determination, but it is warranted in this case. I regret not searching for it myself.” By this time, Goov had also walked over, having seen the conversation between the two.

Ayla nodded to Gord. “It is understandable. With the permission of the two mog-urs, this acolyte would attempt to discern Oda’s true totem.”

Gord had seen her close her eyes while she was talking with Oda and marveled at how quickly she had gone to the spirit world and returned. He also knew she had already seen something while there. “You did not see the Hamster spirit, correct?” At her nod, he continued, “After learning from Creb at the Clan Gathering, I came to trust my first impressions when searching for totems.” Goov nodded, having heard the same advice from Creb. “Ayla, whatever you saw must be correct. Which totem spirit was there for Oda?” 

She sighed and then responded, “Red Fox,” but was surprised to see Gord only nod. “Gord? This does not startle you?”

“Ura’s totem is the Lynx. It is not farfetched that her mother’s totem would also be strong to protect her from Karg.”

A thoughtful look came over Ayla’s face as she briefly considered the young girl and the significance of her Lynx totem. “I understand what you are saying, Gord.”

She turned back to Oda, whose face betrayed her shock at the news. “You saw what I said?” Oda nodded. “The Red Fox has been watching over you all this time, Oda, even though no one else was aware of it. This protection will continue for the rest of your life, but we can talk about it and your daughter at another time.”

Oda’s eyes widened. Did the woman already know about Ura? It wouldn’t surprise her. After all, Ayla had determined her true totem right in front of her eyes and it was the Red Fox! She suddenly felt more confident than ever before, with such a strong spirit looking after her.

Ayla looked back to Gord. “I am grateful for your advice.”

“It was not much, Ayla. Among your many gifts, I believe you have one that enables you to easily and quickly discern a person’s totem. All I did was encourage your confidence.”

Ayla nodded to Gord and, turning to Oga and Ona, ordered them, “Take Oda with you to the stream. Help her wash and allow her to relax. She has been through a frightening ordeal.”

All three women were staring at Ayla, though she could not figure out why. Ona was the one who spoke this time. “Ayla, we will care for Oda, as you have ordered, but what about you? You just fought a man! Wasn’t that even more terrifying?”

Ayla shrugged in response. “I did not think about it while it was happening.”

“But you... you defended Oda so powerfully. It was as if you had become your totem.” Seeing the other women nod, Ona gained the courage to continue to address Ayla. “Everyone watched you defeat Karg with your spear, which this woman could see you swing at him as if it were a light branch.”

Oda gestured, “Yes, Ayla. I held the spear and it was heavy.” She shivered again at the memory. “How could you handle it so easily and swing it so fast?”

Ayla frowned. “I do not know, but my totem probably helped me. I only tried to do what needed to be done to protect us.”

Oda could not hold her hands still, relieved as she was to know she would not die today. “I must admit I felt satisfaction at seeing you punch my former mate so hard he became unconscious. I hope you do not think I am a bad woman for thinking that.”

“Of course not, Oda. You suffered greatly from his abuse for a long time. I know you are a good woman.” She could see Oda beaming at her compliment.

Oga finally spoke, “How did you find the courage to fight that man in the first place, Ayla? I do not think any other woman could have been so bold.” The women’s faces showed their agreement.

“Karg wanted to attack me, so I thought it was my responsibility to solve that problem since I was afraid he would go after Oda and others next. I am pleased it worked out well, although Karg would disagree with me about that.” Ayla’s look of amusement mirrored those of the other women. “I really must thank my totem for giving me her strength to deal with Karg today, since I have not had a chance to do so yet.”

The women watched as their unusual soon-to-be leader again closed her eyes and then reopened them shortly afterward. She displayed her pleased grimace at them, but without showing her teeth this time, and then walked back to stand beside Ebra, who had been shaking with fear during the violent encounter with Karg. The older woman hugged Ayla to her, relieved that she had survived yet another harrowing event. Ebra could not believe how fiercely protective of others her new daughter was but knew it was simply the way she was. What a strong leader she will be for our clan!

Oga and Ona had been stunned by Ayla’s reference to her totem as female, but the more they thought about it, the more it made sense to them, especially for a woman who hunted. After sharing a glance, they turned toward the stream, a woman on either side of Oda. The newest member of their clan was led to the water’s edge, where the others would help her wash and relax. Brun’s clan members had looks of encouragement for Oda as she passed, as they had seen Ayla’s comment about the spirits being pleased with her. Oda was overwhelmed with her new clan and looked forward to spending the rest of her life among such good people.


	33. Chapter 33

Uba had been watching Ayla try to relax as Brun had suggested, but she could easily detect her sister’s mounting tension that she had held inside amazingly well after her fight with Karg. Now, though, it was threatening to burst forth. Uba thought she knew what was bothering Ayla, so she hurried over. Dropping down next to her, she did not wait for the tap on her shoulder.

“Ayla?”

When she received no response, Uba noticed the water that was threatening to leak out of Ayla’s eyes and knew she needed to get her to her tent; her older sister would not want to embarrass herself by losing control of her emotions so publicly. Uba helped her to her feet and managed to get her to the tent and inside. She breathed a sigh of relief at getting her settled and lying down on a hide, but Ayla suddenly sat back up and exclaimed, “Uba! It is so much!”

Uba sat next to her and embraced her, while Ayla quietly cried, releasing her pent-up tension and lingering insecurities. Uba knew to wait to talk with her until after she calmed. When her weeping had subsided, Ayla motioned that she wanted to rest for a short while. Uba nodded her approval and, after making sure her sister was lying comfortably, left Ayla’s tent.

“Uba.” She heard Brun’s voice call to her and turned toward the leader, noting that Goov was standing with him. Both men were looking at her with concern on their faces, especially Brun. Lowering herself in front of the men, she felt the leader’s tap on her shoulder before she got down very far. She could tell he was worried.

“Uba, is Ayla ill?”

“No, Brun, she is healthy.”

“You were helping her to her tent. What is wrong with her, medicine woman?”

Brun’s sharp gestures revealed his anxiety, which caused Uba to hesitate in replying.

“Uba, you may speak honestly to us,” Goov assured her. He had seen Ayla’s tension-filled face on her way to the tent and surmised there was something other than sickness bothering his acolyte. 

Uba looked at Brun and, seeing his nod of agreement, began gesturing to them. “Ayla was exhausted and upset. It has been a very busy time for her lately, as the leader and mog-ur know. She has always taken on a sense of responsibility for our clan. That has only grown since she found out that soon she would also be mog-ur and leader. Now that there is part of another clan here, she feels the same way toward everyone, as we all saw when she handled Karg by herself to protect us.”

Brun replied, “Yes, you are correct about that, Uba. The men were all shamed by Ayla’s lone bravery today, but you have not explained why she is suddenly upset. And how is it you know so much about the way she thinks? All of us know her mind works differently.”

Uba sent a quick prayer to her totem, asking for some of Ayla’s courage to be able to speak even more openly to the men. “I know my sister better than anyone because I have known her my entire life; we grew up in the same hearth.” She paused before signing, “She has always been different, but ever since she survived the last death curse, she has gained abilities beyond what anyone would have thought. This woman knows the men have often discussed how Ayla’s new powers affect them and the clan.”

Both men nodded, wondering how Uba knew so much. They indicated for her to continue, as they could see there was more she had to say.

Bolstered by her newly found resolve and the fact that the men were interested in what she was saying, Uba continued, “Nobody has thought about how all of it has affected Ayla: being death-cursed, receiving a man’s status, gaining her new spirit power, becoming an acolyte and finding out she will be mog-ur, learning she will be leader, hunting with the men, having yet another man want her to die, and needing to physically fight with that man. She is very good at what is new, but there has been so much in a very short amount of time for her, which was why she was feeling overwhelmed and why I took her back to the tent. I think what Ayla has experienced since the curse would be too much for anyone else to manage, including the men. I also believe we need to think about Ayla instead of only ourselves and the clan, as far as all these changes are concerned, especially since she is to be our leader. There may not be much anyone could have done differently for her, but we have been taking for granted that she can handle anything because she is so strong in many ways. Perhaps there is nothing to do except be aware of all that she is taking on herself and try to help her if she will allow it. This woman only knows that Ayla is very important - to all of us.” Uba paused again, blushing out of concern that she may have offended the leader and the mog-ur with her criticism of them. “I am finished,” she signed. Speaking like that had been difficult for her to do, but she said everything that needed to be stated. Uba thanked her totem for giving her some of her sister’s bravery and she chose to lift her chin slightly, in her Clan woman’s attempt to emulate Ayla’s proud look.

Brun was astounded. That was the longest speech he had ever seen from a Clan woman.

Goov spoke after a short pause. “Uba.” He could see the young woman tense for a scolding. Sighing, he continued, “Ayla is fortunate to have such a protective sister. I admit I have been excited about Ayla’s abilities and have not thought about the impact of it all on her, as I should have. She was excited and strong-minded in all that had been given her, and she learns so fast. Now I understand that it would be too much for anyone else to handle so quickly. This mog-ur regrets not taking proper care of his acolyte and is grateful to the second-ranked medicine woman for bringing it to his attention.”

Uba was stunned. A man was saying to her - a woman! - that he had been wrong. This was the second time it had happened today. Earlier, she had seen Brok admit to Ayla that he had been wrong in not dealing with Karg before. What a day this has been! She saw Brun nod in agreement with Goov’s words and she let out a deep breath, finally relaxing a little.

“This leader now feels even more guilty about not helping Ayla with Karg, though she dealt with him better than I could have. Uba, the daughter of my hearth will be well soon?” Brun asked.

“Yes, Brun. As the men well know, Ayla is a strong woman, but she feels her emotions more intensely than other people. Maybe it is an Others trait.” Goov’s eyes narrowed; Uba was quite smart for a woman, as he knew all the women of Iza’s line had been. She continued, “Ayla released her feelings of anxiety when I was with her, so she should be better after she finishes resting. It has always worked like that in the past. However, as a medicine woman, I must ask that she have no more duties for the rest of the day, except to take care of her son – if the leader would allow this.”

Brun grunted his approval of Uba’s request, thinking that would not be a problem; Ayla had done more than enough for one day, though she would probably try to take on more responsibilities anyway. What mattered to Brun was that she would be fine. A glance toward his own tent let him know that Ebra was greatly concerned about her new daughter yet again. He would talk to her soon to put her mind at ease.

Hesitantly, Uba spoke one more time. “I would make an additional request of the leader.” At Brun’s curious nod, she asked, “Do you mind waiting longer for Ayla, now that you understand what was wrong with her? She never had a chance to bathe after the hunt and everything else that occurred.”

Brun fondly remembered his sibling’s obsession with cleanliness; Iza’s daughters had learned that lesson well from her. “This is agreeable to me. The rest of the women can use the time to finish preparing the meat to carry and everyone can ready themselves before going to the cave. I will speak with Brok to make sure he understands the situation, but I will wait for Ayla, even if Brok does not.”

Uba nodded her gratitude and was dismissed by Brun. She knew the leaders wanted to start walking to the clan’s cave soon, but if they were willing to delay their departure for a short while, that would be better. She knew Ayla would be embarrassed to find out everyone was waiting for her, but Uba was not going to rush her sister, who needed the rest.

**

Goov had seen Gord’s concerned face when Uba led Ayla to her tent and knew the older mog-ur would want to know what was happening. He went to the man to let him know what the younger medicine woman had told them, leaving out what would be revealed in the storytelling. 

After Goov had walked away, Gord looked over at Uba who had positioned herself outside Ayla’s tent. He marveled that Brun’s clan was fortunate to have both the first-and second-ranked medicine women. For all that the two sisters were dissimilar, the younger one had shown herself to be influenced somewhat by her sister Ayla in the way she had been able to express herself so well to Brun and Goov. Gord had to admit, though, that all the medicine women he had ever seen during his life possessed more active and flexible minds than most other clan members, and even some mog-urs - like his predecessor.

Although Gord could already see Brun speaking to Brok, he would also let his leader know he agreed with Uba’s assessment to allow the woman more time. Since meeting Ayla was undoubtedly the reason Ursus had wanted him to come with the hunters today, both leaders ought to be willing to wait for her, in his opinion. 

The clan members who had remained behind in the cave will certainly be in for a surprise later, he thought.

**

“Uba.” She heard Vorn’s voice call to her and rushed over to him. After lowering herself in front of the man, he tapped her shoulder and she looked up to see his words. He motioned for her to stand before he spoke. 

“This man should not have been watching, but he saw his mate’s conversation with the leader and the mog-ur.” 

Uba was surprised. Everyone in the clan eavesdropped more than they would ever admit, so that did not startle her as much as his admission that he had done it. Now she hoped he was not angry with her for speaking so forthrightly to the two men. 

“I was shocked when it appeared that you were scolding Brun and Goov. Even though you were concerned about your sister, I thought you had overstepped your bounds as a woman. When they did not grow angry with you, it caused me to think - something I have been doing more since Ayla spoke with me. I did not ever tell you about my talk with her, since a man would not need to tell his woman such private things, but her words to me have stayed in my mind ever since then.”

Uba’s eyes widened as she realized she might find out what her sister had said to Vorn to cause him to become so much more attentive to her.

Vorn nodded once to himself and then began, hardly believing he was about to divulge such information to his mate. “At the time, I had some concern that you might become more like Ayla, but she said you could not be the way she is, since you are Clan and she is Others. She told me you are very intelligent and open to new ideas, but that is because you are a medicine woman of Iza’s line.” He paused in thought before adding, “Goov says Ayla is a favorite of Ursus; I do not doubt she speaks the truth and spoke it to me that day.”

Vorn hesitated briefly before speaking as he never had before. “She also reminded me that I had been given an excellent mate. I have seen that this is true, since you perform all your womanly duties so well, especially for me. But it is clear to me that my mate is also the smartest woman of all the women of our clan, except for Ayla of course, who is even smarter than the men. I have just now seen that Ursus also made you bold enough to speak honestly to the leader and mog-ur when it is necessary.”

Uba was certain her eyes had never opened so wide before, and it seemed Vorn still had more to say.

“I will tell you that this man is pleased with the good Clan woman who is his mate and I realize she is as Ursus intended for her to be, even if she is not exactly like the other women.”

Uba was rendered speechless after what she had just seen from Vorn. This man before her was quite different than the one to whom she had been given, and the one who had foolishly agreed to be Broud’s second-in-command, but she had been noticing him change little by little since the day she saw Ayla speaking with him. What he had just signed to her was beyond her imaginings, though. It also made her desire this new Vorn even more, though she wondered briefly if it was normal for her to feel so strongly about a man. Quickly, she decided that she did not care if it was unusual.

Regaining her composure, Uba coyly responded to his praise, “This woman is happy to know she pleases her mate, even if she is slightly different than he might have expected when she was given to him. She is also grateful for her strong and handsome mate and wonders if she might embrace him for his kind words, even though we are not inside a hearth’s boundaries.” When Vorn nodded affirmatively, she took a step forward to close the distance between them and, wrapping her arms around him, made certain her small breasts were pressed against him. As she had overtly intended, she could feel his need grow and he pulled back to give her the signal she was eager to see. She complied instantly, with the fleeting thought in her mind that she would do anything at all to repay her sister for helping Vorn to become the way he was now.

**

After relieving Vorn’s needs - and hers, she realized with great satisfaction - Uba walked back to Ayla, who had just emerged from her tent. Stretching after her short nap, Ayla looked around and asked, “Uba, why are so many people looking at me?”

“Everyone is ready to go, but we have been waiting for you to finish resting before we leave.”

As Uba had predicted, Ayla was horrified she had delayed the departure of so many people. She blushed in embarrassment and began to walk toward Brun to apologize for being so lazy. Uba impertinently grabbed her future leader’s arm and pulled her toward the stream where she would make sure Ayla had a chance to bathe. She knew her older sister was usually meticulous about being clean and would especially want to be so before going to Brok’s clan’s cave. Earlier, she had spotted some small, undisturbed soaproot plants and steered Ayla toward them and ordered her - as medicine woman - to wash. She would do the same.

After she had finished cleaning the morning’s grime and blood off herself, Ayla asked Uba why she was not concerned they were causing everyone to wait for them. Uba replied, “Brun and Goov know you needed time to recover because of everything that has happened to you.”

“How would they know that? They know nothing about healing.”

“I told them.” Ayla’s eyes widened at her sister’s blunt statement. “I said that the men had been thinking about how all of your changes were affecting them, but nobody thought about the impact on you. I told them you were feeling overwhelmed by everything, but that I did not know anyone else strong enough to have handled it. None of the men could have done as well as you have with all the new abilities you have been given so quickly. I also told them we needed to be concerned with your well-being because you are so important to us.”

Ayla stared at Uba in disbelief. “You are correct about how I was feeling, but how did they respond?”

Uba’s eyes sparkled with pride in herself. “They agreed with me. Goov said he regrets not taking better care of his acolyte and Brun went to convince Brok to wait on you until you are ready. Brun had been very concerned about the daughter of his hearth. I told him you only needed to rest for a while, but that you would be fine.”

Ayla shook her head and smiled at her sister. “Uba, how did you get to be so brave?”

“I asked my totem to give me some of my sister’s courage.”

Ayla hugged Uba to her and then pulled back to sign, “You are my favorite sister!”

“Ayla, I am your only sister!”

“I know,” she gestured while grinning.

“You are so strange,” Uba replied with affection in her eyes. 

Ayla thought to herself and then asked, “Uba, I am already feeling better, but do you think the leaders would mind waiting a little longer?”

“I am certain they will wait for you, Ayla. But what does the future leader need to do, if this woman may be so bold as to ask?”

Ayla smiled at her sister’s unnecessary formality and replied, “I wish to do what I believe will help me relax and feel better about myself.”

“You wish to relieve a man’s needs?”

Ayla blushed. “Uba!”

“It works for me,” Uba shrugged, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ayla replied while shaking her head, “Apparently it does and quite frequently, my sister.” Furrowing her brow fleetingly, she gestured, “But... I do not think it will work for me.” Uba looked questioningly at her sister, but Ayla hurried on. “Uba, what will help me feel much better about everything I am to do with my life is speaking with Creb. I would like to do that now.”

Uba stared at Ayla, concerned that her sister’s mind might have been affected by all the stress. “Ayla… you do remember that he is dead, don’t you?”

She smiled again. “You do not need to worry about me; my mind is fine. I can speak with Creb, but only in the spirit world. Uba, if I sit here to meditate to talk with his spirit, will you stay with me?”

Uba was apprehensive about being so near to Ayla when she did that. “I will do whatever you ask, Ayla, but are you sure you won’t accidentally take me into the spirit world with you?”

“Yes, I am certain. I have much more control now than when I pulled Goov for that first time. You have nothing to fear.”

“But I thought Goov said you had only done it twice with him. Do you think you can do it alone today?”

“I have not told Goov, but I have been visiting the spirit world often since then, and I have been by myself all those times. Mostly, I have done more spirit-flying just because it is fun. The next time I do it, I think I will go north, the way our clan will be walking when we leave here. But the last time I went, Uba, I flew all the way to the sea before coming back! It was so beautiful to see all that water from above!”

“Ayla!” Uba exclaimed. “Aren’t you afraid when you go to that world and do what you do?”

“No, I’m not. It is relaxing for me.”

Uba looked at her sister in utter disbelief, barely able to sign the words. “You... visit... the spirit world... to relax?”

Ayla frowned slightly. “It does seem strange when you sign it that way.” She then grinned again at Uba, who could only shake her head at her fearless sister.

“Ayla, I will sit here with you and wait while you go... there,” she told her, unable to stop the shiver that ran up her spine. Uba then watched as Ayla sat down, closed her eyes, and immediately put herself into what seemed to her to be a deep trance. It was what she had accidentally seen of Goov before when he was meditating. Uba was trying not to watch her sister but was too fascinated to look away. Mog-urs usually visited the spirit world with no one else around, but Ayla had asked her to stay, so she would. Besides, she reasoned, Ayla’s eyes were closed, so she wouldn’t be able to see anyone staring at her. At least, Uba didn’t think so. She also knew that mog-urs used datura or something similar to help them visit the spirit world, but since Ayla did not take any drink, she must not need any assistance like that. She shook her head again. Who knew her sister would have turned out to be so powerful?


	34. Chapter 34

[“Ayla, daughter of my hearth. You have finally come to see me.”

“Creb, this woman is so pleased to be with you. This woman must confess to being overwhelmed by all that has happened to her lately.”

“You do not need to be formal with me, Ayla. There is a great deal to talk about and we should speak casually - as we did on our walks.”

She smiled, remembering their time together, before addressing her concerns. “Did you know all of this would happen to me, Creb? Hunting with the men? Having mog-ur talent? Now Brun and Goov say this is my clan and I will be the leader. It is so much for me to think about!”

“While I was still alive, I only knew about your mog-ur ability.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “But why did you not tell me? It would have been so good to have learned from you.” She hastened to add, “Goov is doing an excellent job, though.”

“Ayla, I was limited to what Ursus wanted me to do, which was to teach you about the Clan and then to introduce you to the ways of mog-urs.” When Ayla looked puzzled at the latter, he said, “Numbers and counting were first; that was before I knew it was one of my tasks. When the two of us talked, I quickly realized there was little I could teach you, despite your very young age at that time.” He shook his head at the memory. “Then came the secret ritual at the Clan Gathering.”

Ayla gasped. “I was intended to be there? And you knew it?”

“It was only much later that I found out I had inadvertently done the will of Ursus by taking you with me on that spirit-journey. He helped ensure you would be the one to make the root drink for the mog-urs and that you would be there at the mouth of the cave when the ritual started. What followed was my doing when I brought you along and prepared your mind for all that was to come eventually, though I was unaware of my role at the time. But we both know you were just as strong as - or stronger than, in many cases - the other mog-urs, even though you had no training.”

“But not as strong as you, Creb. I was lucky you were there to lead me.”

“You are so humble, as you always have been. We are both aware that I stopped needing to guide you during that ritual. You had quickly become comfortable with the spirit world, even though it was your first time there.”

Ayla did not know what to say in response, so she kept her hands still. She remembered that experience well.

“I fully realized how different your mind was from our Clan brains when I went into yours to help you travel with me. Yours is an Others mind, but it is more than that, as I was later informed. Ursus gave you an extraordinary one when you were created, for all you would need to do during your life. But on that spirit-journey, he also made it so my reaching inside your mind changed it - and you. As a result, you are now able to experience the spirit world as a Clan mog-ur, with the capacity to access even the ancient mog-ur memories when necessary. This is part of the reason you were able to perform so well when you conducted my burial ritual: you were a mog-ur of the Clan during that ceremony, as Goov instinctively realized when he observed you.”

Ayla was dumbfounded. She had only thought that it was her good memory that allowed her to lead the funeral rite so well, although she recalled feeling something more inside her mind that enabled her to deepen the experience for herself and the others.

Breaking into her reverie, Creb continued, “Likewise, when you visit the Others, you will discover that you can function equally well as one of their mog-urs and visualize the spirit world as they do, but once again, it will be at a heightened level, above their usual perceptive abilities.”

“The way you describe me makes it seem like I now have two brains inside my head. Is that why I am so different?”

Creb showed his amusement. “No, you only have one mind, but it is quite an astonishing one, Ayla. The Clan considers you to be strange because you are Others. On the other hand, the Others will think you are very unusual because of your Clan background and association.”

“So I will always be strange to everyone?”

“It is true that you will always be different, but people will recognize you for the remarkable woman you are. Consider how quickly Brok and Gord have already accepted you, despite all your oddities.”

Ayla had to admit he was correct about her reception with Brok and his hunters – and especially Gord. While Brun’s clan had still been traveling, she had hoped Brok would at least tolerate her presence; what he had come to show her was much more. 

“But they do not know yet that I am also to be leader,” she pointed out.

“They will find out soon enough; do not worry about it. Today, all it took was a little time for the men’s minds to progress from shock to respect; it will be the same for the leadership information. What happened today is what I discovered for myself many years ago: the more a person learns about you, they cannot help being impressed.”

She wanted to hug the old man at those words. Instead, she sighed and replied with a frown, “Broud never seemed to be too impressed with me. And I am not so certain about the opinions of Grod and Crug.”

“Do not forget that everyone in the clan recognized that you were favored by the spirits. Everyone. You brought us much luck from the moment you were placed in our path, though your own life was difficult at times. Even Grod and Crug realized you were special, Ayla, but it was difficult for them to reconcile that with their very strong Clan memories about a female’s place in our society. They knew that your mind, while different, worked better than theirs and that you were unaccountably a very good hunter - neither of which they would admit, of course.” He hesitated for a moment. “Broud, in his own way, was impressed with you, as you will find out.” 

Ayla had significant doubts about Broud ever truly approving of her, but she would not dispute Creb’s words. After all, Ebra’s son had acted honorably earlier today after making steady progress the past few days.

“Let us talk about the present. You are worried about taking on so many responsibilities. However, what is being asked of you is the will of Ursus. Keep this in mind, Ayla: The Great Cave Bear would not ask so much of you if he did not know you could handle it.”

“It is good to see you say that, but it does not seem possible for me to be able to do it all.”

“Ayla, dear woman, the first thing I will tell you is that I loved you most of all.” Ayla was certain her eyes had just started watering on her physical body. “That strong feeling has not diminished since I moved on to this world - with your help, I would remind you - and I will remain available for you when you need my assistance. But you have others to help you, too. 

“Uba is also a medicine woman. She is not as good as you but, being of Iza’s line, she is still better than all the other medicine women of the clans. She can do much of the healing magic that is required. 

“After Goov raises you to full mog-ur status, he will still be in your clan to handle many of the mog-ur duties. He is also not as strong as you - no one is - but he will be able to help greatly.

“As for your leadership, you will have Brun and his advice. There has not been a better leader in the Clan than my brother - not yet anyway. Zoug can also help you since he was an excellent second-in-command.

“Do you understand what I am saying, Ayla? You will not be alone when you take on each of your new duties. You will indeed be without these helpers when you travel to the Others, but you will not be leaving on that journey until two years from now. When you return to your clan after that visit, you will be stronger than ever and those who helped before will still be available. There will also be others who will join you, both before and during your time away from the clan - and afterward, of course. You already have the respect of all your clan members, and they will work together to create a truly great clan under your leadership. You can do all of this, Ayla.”

Relief flowed through her mind. She had simply not taken the time to realize what Creb had just told her: she did not need to do everything by herself. “I am so grateful; I feel more confident already.” She then frowned and asked about something he had mentioned, “Why would you say that no one is as strong as me? There must be many mog-urs who are stronger. I am still only an acolyte, Creb!”

He could not hide how proud he was of her, though he knew his next words would shock her. “Goov has not told you this yet, but I will now. One day, both Clan and Others mog-urs will acknowledge you as First among them. You will be more powerful than I was, Ayla.”

She was dumbfounded. Her jaw dropped and her hands remained motionless while she struggled to think about what must surely be an impossibility. Finally, she spoke, “But you were the most... How can this be, Creb? Ursus trusts me that much?”

At that moment, she felt a substantial presence as it made its way into her vision. There was nothing perceptible for her mind to touch, but she instantly recognized the spiritual intimacy of the moment. Filled with awe, she sensed more than saw Ursus’ words.

“Yes, I have the utmost confidence in you, Ayla, which is why you have been given so many gifts. You will have a great amount of responsibility, but that is expected of those who have such power.”

Overwhelmed, she had trouble forming words or thoughts in her mind. “But what can I do? I am only a... I am only one woman.”

“The Clan and the Others became separated many generations ago after being one. Too long has passed since that split occurred and it is now time to bring both peoples together again before the Clan dies away. You will help to do this by following the destiny that has been selected for you by me and another even more powerful Others spirit, though you will determine how best to implement the process. You are completely free to do as you wish - even reject this destiny. But we know you will not, because of your true nature.

“Though the Clan will eventually be no more, as you and Creb both know, there is a way for them to live on into the future and it involves your son and those like him. Think about this later in light of your accurate thoughts about how women become pregnant, Ayla.” Her eyes lit up; Ursus had just confirmed her theory. “Never again should any clan dispose of babies they consider to be deformed, but who are a mixture of Clan and Others, as you so wisely determined. Those mixed children and adults are essential for this coming together; true acceptance of them will be part of your message to the clans. However, the Others also need to be taught; their treatment of these special ones is no better and sometimes worse than the Clan’s.”

She frowned at this, thinking ahead to her Others trip. She hoped to bring both Durc and Ura with her and now worried about how they would be received.

“Ayla, do not be concerned about your visit to the Others. All will work out for you and the children as it is intended to.” 

The reassurance from Ursus calmed her fears, but she still could not completely banish her feelings of unworthiness for the monumental task set out for her. “I am nervous that I will not live up to your expectations.”

“You should not think that way, daughter of Iza, although I know it is challenging to completely set aside your Clan woman training. However, you always had difficulty adopting a submissive demeanor for yourself, didn’t you? Now though, you must completely discard it, as you have already begun to do, to be an effective leader. Furthermore, there is truly no one other than you to fill this new role as a link between Clan and Others. You are capable of greatness and if you always use your gifts wisely as you proceed, you will achieve what you desire - and what we desire.”

“But I still do not understand why you would choose me, Ursus. Surely others could benefit from what you have given to me. They might also be able to do what needs to be done, maybe even better than I.”

“You are incorrect, Ayla, primarily because you are indeed too modest. I will explain since you need to emerge from this spirit-talk with complete self-confidence. The mere conferral of those gifts is not what enables the recipient to do great things. The powers you have gained could not be deposited arbitrarily on any individual. No, what you alone have been given are enhancements of pre-existing abilities. For instance, when you were with Creb during the mog-urs’ ritual, you traveled through time and space in the spirit world. But you did it on your own after he stopped guiding you, even moving into the future, where not even Creb could follow. You had had no training nor had you been given any mog-ur powers. Therefore, you already had this ability, though to a lesser degree. What you possess now is an augmentation of your natural talent and includes the capability of entering this supernatural world with an effortlessness never before allowed anyone, along with the ability to move through the space of your world of the living, something you and Creb refer to as spirit-flying. There is more you will learn to do, but that will suffice for now.

“You were already an accomplished woman before you received these recent gifts. Your prodigious skill with healing was achieved through your hard work, as was your hunting prowess. But your most valuable attribute is the ability to think and act adaptively, something the Clan has lacked for many generations. You will teach them how to think for themselves again, although it will not be easy. Sadly, they will never achieve the full forward-thinking capability of the Others - the multi-generational memories are too strong to allow that - but the Clan can do much better with change than they are now. After all, they were able to alter their ways in the ancient past. You can also be assured that the mixed ones, for the most part, can learn to think much more like the Others, since they lack the full complement of Clan memories.

“Ayla, you were nearly overwhelmed today thinking about all that has happened lately, along with your impending responsibilities. But you emerged from the minor breakdown you had, even before this spirit-talk, with your strong will intact. This only confirms to us that our selection of you is the correct one; you are indeed a strong woman to have already achieved what you have in your short life.”

She was now filled with more conviction than she had ever felt before as she spoke, “Ursus, I will do as you ask and follow this destiny. I am grateful beyond words for all that has been given to me.” She paused only an instant before saying with a hopeful look, “As you well know about me, I have always been curious. I would learn about the powerful Others spirit of whom you spoke.”

“You will find out about Her in due time. For now, focus on your immediate life as you prepare for your responsibilities to come. Know this, Ayla: You have been Chosen... and you will find success.”

She lowered her eyes and nodded as the powerful spiritual presence she knew as Ursus began to recede from her awareness. When she was left alone with Creb, she was filled yet again with an intense desire to hug him, though she knew that was impossible.

“Ayla, we can still communicate, even though my lack of a body prevents us from having the physical means to embrace. This new way of talking, however, enables us to be even closer than before,” Creb assured her.

She nodded, thankful for this extraordinary method to maintain a link to the man who meant so much to her. She sighed. Ursus was so generous to her.

Creb looked at her seriously. “I would caution you about something, Ayla.”

She fixed her attention on him as she wondered what his warning could be.

“Among the many gifts Ursus has bestowed on you is unparalleled ease with entering the spirit world, as he told you. Since it is so simple for you, the temptation may be to come and spend too much time here. This is a truly wonderful place: no hunger, no conflict, no prejudice, no irrational hatred, no murderous rage - only the peace and wisdom of Ursus. Despite the imperfections of your world, though, you belong there - not here. Your clan needs you with them.”

“Creb, you are referring to how often I have visited the spirit world lately - that I am doing it too much?”

“You are perceptive, Ayla, and you are correct that it could become a concern, though it is not one now. So far, you have been practicing to gain the requisite skill; this you have now achieved with the control I can detect within you.

“The temptation that you must guard against is the desire to be here so much that you neglect your duties to your clan, although it can also upset your mental and physical well-being if taken to an extreme. Despite knowing about that potential problem from my memories, I temporarily succumbed to the allure of frequent visits when I was a young mog-ur. Ironically, it was my mother, both medicine woman and leader’s mate, who warned me from the lure of being away so much. Naturally, she did not know anything about the spirit world, but she saw that I was not available to the leader and the others as I should have been and that my health was beginning to be affected since I was not eating well and was using datura far too often. My mother spoke to me in a way that was unlike her usual subtle and demure manner, which caused me to pay attention to her, even though she was a woman. Because of her, I realized what I was doing and changed my ways.”

Ayla was shocked. She had always assumed Creb was a perfect mog-ur.

“No, I was not perfect - far from it. But I do wish for you to know about that hard lesson of mine so you will not make the same mistake I did. The enticement of which I spoke will be even greater for you than it was for me since it is so startlingly easy for you to enter the spirit world and you do not even need to bother with the datura. Because of that, you do not have the same reluctance to visit here that others have.

“Coming to this place ought to be purposeful. It should provide a means for you to improve the lives of your clan and others, whether it is through gaining understanding, wisdom, or knowledge to help them. Does that mean you should never visit here to relax? No, of course not, especially with the degree of control you now have. Mostly though, you should ask yourself what you hope to accomplish whenever you wish to come to this place. If you have an honest and worthwhile answer to that question, then it is probably fitting for you to enter. Remember, this world is somewhere for you, as a mog-ur to the living, to partake of Ursus’ presence to return to that world - your real world - and better the lives of those who are there.”

She was sobered by his words and acknowledged the seriousness of his message. “I understand, Creb. I am grateful you have warned me of the possible dangers of misusing this gift. Your words will remain with me always. I will not neglect my clan.”

“I know you won’t, Ayla, but I urge you to not neglect yourself either. Do not lose the joy you have when you spirit-fly; it is a pleasure to this old man - to this spirit, I should say - to watch you, since I did not have that particular ability you have already mastered. I know you have an insatiable hunger for learning as much as you can; you can use your flying talent to greatly increase your knowledge of the world. Of more imminence, your idea of scouting ahead for the clan’s trip north would be an excellent use of your ability for the benefit of the others. Go as far as you need to when you look for a cave for your clan; you will not reach a limit to your spirit-flying before you find a new home for them. Perhaps you can call this application of your talent spirit-scouting.” 

She smiled at his creation of a new word.

He continued wistfully, “I wish that our clan’s survival had not always been such serious business. Life is a precious gift from Ursus to all of us and should be enjoyed; I did not do that often enough while I was still alive. Perhaps finding new and more efficient ways of living will enable you and your clan to spend more time appreciating the pleasure of being alive - and not merely subsisting.”

“I will strive for that, Creb. Your words are so wise, as they always were.”

“But mine were delivered to our clan by a frightening man, so everyone outside my hearth assumed I was always solemn and severe, which I suppose I usually was. Consequently, what I said was always heeded, which was one of the only positive aspects to being a crippled mog-ur. You will not have that dubious advantage, since you have all your body parts and are more attractive.”

“I do not think anyone would agree about me being attractive, Creb.”

“You might be surprised, Ayla. Also, you mustn’t forget you are Others. Because of that, don’t you think you would be more appealing to them since you look like they do?” He shook his head with mild amusement. “Never mind that for now; you will find out for yourself when you visit them.”

It did not bother her too much anymore that others thought she was an ugly woman, though she thought it would be refreshing to be among people who did not think that of her, even for a short time. She sighed, having no illusions that anyone would ever consider her to be beautiful - like Oga was - but maybe there would be someone who thought she was at least somewhat attractive.

Caught with wandering thoughts again, she refocused her attention on Creb when she saw his hands start to move. “Since we are speaking of the Others, to whom you will be going one day, you should know that a few of their mog-urs have the spirit-flying ability too. They call it Searching, but they can generally venture no further than their nearby area to try to find herds for their hunters - nothing on the scale of your powerful gift, Ayla. You will make quite an impression on them, as you will on everyone you meet.”

Ayla felt herself blushing, which was an odd sensation to her since she was not in her body at the moment. The thought of using her spirit-flying for hunting purposes was intriguing and she stored that idea away for future consideration.

“Changing the subject, I would let you know I am very pleased that my brother is the new man of your hearth, even though you will live apart from him, of course. He cares for you greatly, as does his mate. Ebra is thrilled with her new daughter and you have a mother in your life again. However, I know you remember my sibling, your adoptive mother Iza.”

“I do, Creb, and I miss her so much. It has been three years now since Iza left the world of the living, but I still wish I could see her and speak with her again, even if only once more.” Oddly, she could detect pleasure within his spirit while she was expressing her sadness to him and wondered why he would feel that way.

“Ayla.”

She knew that familiar guttural voicing of her name so well and couldn’t help but gasp as Iza came into her spirit view. “Mother! You are here!”

“Of course I am here, Ayla. Where else would I be now but in the spirit world?” 

Ayla felt like laughing with joy but suppressed the urge to focus all her attention on the woman she had just despaired of never seeing again.

“My oldest daughter, I have been watching you with pleasure. I am so proud of you.”

Ayla felt her eyebrows rise of their own accord. “You are not upset by my manly activities and responsibilities, after all that you did to teach me to be a good Clan woman?”

“No, I am not. Being here in the presence of Ursus allows those of us who have moved on to see the world of the living from a different perspective. The clans must change; I know this to be true. You will be helping them do that, as much as it is possible for us Clan people. You have already begun to help your clan adapt to new ways.”

Ayla was so pleased to be seeing Iza again, but she was startled at how her adoptive mother seemed so much bolder with how she spoke. 

“Do not be surprised, my daughter. As I said, I now perceive things differently and understand much more than I ever did while I was alive; I can also speak my mind freely. But now I must talk to you as your mother.” 

Ayla’s eyes widened. She wondered what Iza would tell her, knowing it must be significant to come to her in this manner.

“Before my death, I told you you needed to leave and go to the Others. I was correct in what I said, but your departure was not as close at hand as I thought it was. You will still go, but not yet, as Creb already stated. When you visit the Others, one of the many things you will do is find your mate, as you have suspected would happen.

“This mate should be the one who accepts and loves you fully for who you are, who is willing to give up everything to remain with you when you return to your clan, and who will support and care for you always. This is important, my daughter. All of those characteristics must be present for you to know who this correct one is to be.” 

Ayla’s rapt attention did not waver nor did she wish to interrupt. Iza then paused before resuming her talk. 

“You will have a choice for your mating, Ayla. I did not; it was not the Clan way.” Iza sighed deeply; her regret was still abundantly clear, despite all the years that had passed. “Use all your powers of discernment to choose your mate wisely. Above all, make certain there is love between the two of you. Your life will be better for it and you will be able to handle all of your responsibilities easier. Why do you think Brun has been a great leader? To a certain extent, it is because of his mate and her love for him that he can concentrate on leading and do so with strength - but also compassion. After all, he allowed me to pick up that poor Others girl.”

Ayla smiled gently, full of gratitude for the kindhearted leader. 

“The powerful Others spirit that Creb told you about has already selected the mate for you, but you will still need to find and choose each other while on your journeys.” Responding to Ayla’s questioning look, Iza explained, “This other one will be on a journey as well, traveling toward you from a great distance away.”

Unable to keep the excitement from her eyes, Ayla shivered a little as she thought about the complexity of Ursus’ plans for her. She kept her gaze focused on Iza, afraid to even blink for fear of missing something important.

“When the time is right, use your mind to recall what I have said to you, but allow your heart to lead you, even if it is to someone you might never have considered or that your clan might think is unusual. However, everyone knows that you as their leader will be different, Ayla; they will expect that the leader’s mate will be, too. It will be an exciting time, but you should think of this search for your mate as another test for you.”

Ayla was certain she could see the twinkle in Iza’s eyes and cheekily asked, “You know who this mate is, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do, my curious daughter. But I will not tell you, because it will be your test, not mine.”

Ayla nodded at Iza’s words, but she could not resist making an observation. “Mother, these ideas you are telling me are very different from how you trained me and how the Clan handles mating.”

“Yes, but what I am telling you comes from seeing the world in a different light, as I mentioned. There are more ways for people to live besides how the Clan does. Some of that you have already discovered for yourself, such as a woman having more freedom in what she does. You will learn more with the Others. Take the ideas that will work for you and your clan; discard those that will not.”

Ayla inquired, “Do Others women normally choose their mates?”

“Others mates choose each other and usually do so out of love, which you will also need to do. That is all for now on this matter. The rest will be revealed when it is the proper time. Keep in mind what I have told you, Ayla.” 

“I will. It is so exciting to think about finding my mate!”

“Do not waste time considering that now. There is so much else for you to think about and prepare to do - so much that is going to occupy your mind and fill your days. Another essential responsibility for you, one I know you do not mind, is to watch over your son and teach him well. Durc and Ura and others like them are very important for the possibility of the Clan living on into the future, as Ursus described to you.”

“You do not need to worry about me doing this, mother.”

“Then go, my amazing daughter, and do what you must. Become the powerful mog-ur you were predestined to be and the great leader of Ayla’s clan. Know that I am always watching over you with great pride and that my love for you will never die.”

“I love you, mother!” Ayla felt an immediate sense of loss as Iza faded from her and wondered if they would be permitted to communicate again someday. Before she had a chance to think about it anymore, Creb was back in her view. “Oh Creb, I am so grateful that you brought Iza here!”

“I am very pleased, but it was Ursus’ idea to allow her to come into your vision.”

“He did that for me?” she asked incredulously.

“You are special to him, Ayla. Yes, he did.” He could see the look of wonderment on her face and waited until she could return her attention to him. Presently, he resumed speaking, “Ayla, I know you have long wondered about your birth mother.”

Her eyes grew wide and she drew in a quick breath. Would she finally see the mother who gave birth to her... once again? After all those years?

“I can easily detect the question in your eyes, daughter of my hearth. No, she is not here for you to see. Ursus will say nothing about her and I cannot locate her.” He could see the puzzled look on her face and he shook his head. “She might be somewhere else in this vast next world; I have not explored it all. She could be hidden from my sight for some reason. Or...”

“What are you meaning to say, Creb?” she interrupted, her eyes growing even larger and her breaths shallower.

“I am saying that someday you will find out what happened when the earth shook violently and disrupted your life so severely when you were a young child - when you were brought into our lives. That is all Ursus has revealed to me.”

“Does that mean my birth mother...”

Creb interrupted her with a stern tone and sharp gestures. “Ayla! You will find out when Ursus has determined it is the correct time for you to learn everything.”

She was instantly regretful for pressing him for answers he did not have. “Yes, Creb.”

His heart instantly went out to the daughter of the mate he never had, as had always been the case. He wished he had the information she desired so he could tell it to her, but he did not. However, he knew that all would be revealed when it was appropriate. His gestures began gently, “Ayla, you have much to focus on now, as Iza told you.” 

“You are right, of course,” she replied. “I have waited a long time to find out about my birth mother; I can wait longer. I know that now I need to think about... what will be my clan.”

“That is true, but it has been your clan, except in name, since you left your old cave. Change is coming: Brun will make you the leader soon, Ayla.” Her eyes widened yet again. “But it will not be until after you leave Brok’s cave. Do not panic,” he told her lightly.

She relaxed and smiled at the old man. 

“You should also tell Uba that Iza misses her and still cares for her greatly, as do I. She has become an excellent young medicine woman and, more importantly for you, a strongly supportive sister.” Ayla was certain she could see his one eye crinkle in amusement and wondered what this new, light-hearted Creb would gesture next. “Iza has also noticed that Uba seems to enjoy relieving needs more than any other woman in your clan... maybe in all the clans.”

Ayla could not hold back her laughter. She had recently teased Uba about her... neediness.

“You do not need to tell her that last part, Ayla, but it is good that her mate is turning into a worthy man for her - with your help, of course.” 

She nodded, still smiling. She was pleased that her talk with Vorn had helped him. For now, though, tremendous joy about everything she had experienced during this spirit talk and excitement about what was to come washed over her. There was so much that she would need to do soon; she would follow the advice of the two who had raised her and not worry about that which she could not control. 

“It is now time for you to return to your world, but you would do well to remember everything that was discussed today.”

“I will, Creb, and I will always try to do the best I can; I do not wish to disappoint you or Brun or anyone else.”

“You won’t, Ayla. Now go, my powerful hearth-daughter. You can do what it is you are called to do.”]


	35. Chapter 35

As Ayla came back to herself and opened her eyes, she was aware of a broad smile on her face she could not remove and tears of joy falling gently down her cheeks she had no desire to hinder. The love of Creb and Iza filled her; knowing it lasted even into the next world gave the emotional strength she had not known she needed. Ayla missed being with the two of them physically but would hold onto the memory of that spirit-talk until the next one might take place. She knew from Creb’s warning not to overdo her time in the spirit world, now that she had the control she needed and no longer needed to practice.

Ayla’s confidence was also overflowing: Ursus said he trusted her! He even called her Chosen! There was still so much to think about, but she felt ready to undertake the challenges he would set before her. She was also intrigued by the female Others spirit that Ursus said was even more powerful than he, but would need to wait for her curiosity to be sated.

Uba had seen Ayla returning from her meditative state and could see that her sister looked ecstatic, even though her eyes were watering excessively. “Ayla?” she tentatively inquired. “You are feeling well?”

Ayla beamed at her sister. “Yes, Uba. Creb spoke with me! And so did Iza! I could feel their love. Ursus spoke too and said he was confident in me!”

Uba gasped in awe of Ayla’s abilities and was unable to respond to such a statement.

“I am much better, Uba, and I am ready for whatever I need to do, now and in the future.”

It was plain for Uba to see that, while her sister was excited about what she had experienced, she also seemed to glow with self-assurance beyond what she had before. There was now no doubt in her mind that Ayla would be a great leader and mog-ur. “I am pleased we took the time for you to go into the spirit world if it has helped you this much.”

Uba paused before attempting to transform her additional thoughts into gestures. “You are very lucky to have been with Creb and Iza again, Ayla. I wish…” Unable to continue, she let her hands drop into her lap sorrowfully. 

Ayla could see her younger sister’s melancholy and hugged her tightly. 

“I should be able to control my emotions better,” Uba apologized after she pulled away from their embrace.

“I know you loved Creb and Iza, too. There is nothing wrong with expressing your emotions. It certainly does not offend me and at least you do not have water pouring from your eyes like I did... and still do,” Ayla added as she rubbed her eyes. 

Uba allowed some amusement to show in her eyes; her sister could always make her feel better.

“Uba, I will tell you more about what Iza said to me, but at another time. Right now, I have a message for you from Creb.”

Uba’s eyes widened considerably and she looked eagerly at her sister. “What is it, Ayla?”

“Iza misses you and cares for you greatly, as does Creb. He said that you have become an excellent medicine woman and a strongly supportive sister for me.”

Uba sighed with contentment and gestured, “I wish I could have water coming from my eyes so you could see how glad that makes me.”

“I can see that very well anyway, my sister. Besides, I had enough water fall from my eyes for two people.” She smiled gently.

“Yes, I think you did, but I am envious that you were able to see Creb and Iza again as you did.”

“You still have your excellent Clan memory, Uba, so you can close your eyes whenever you want to and see them as they were.” As Ayla wiped away the last of her tears, she smiled with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Or maybe I could take you with me next time, Uba.”

“Ayla! How can you say that? Not to the spirit world! I am only a woman!”

Ayla shrugged playfully. “Iza was there and so was I. We are both women, so is it wrong for women to be in the spirit world?”

Shaking her head, Uba responded, “You make me think too hard.”

Ayla frowned at herself. “I should not joke about the spirit world, Uba. It is such a beautiful place, but there is much about it that I do not understand, like why Creb’s spirit would look just as crippled as he was in life.” 

Uba raised an eyebrow. “I am surprised there is something my sister does not know.” After thinking for a moment, she offered a suggestion: “Maybe he thought it would be more comforting for you to see him as he was when he was alive, Ayla.”

She looked at her younger sister with surprise. “That was very insightful, Uba. Maybe you should be my acolyte after I become mog-ur.”

Uba shook her head frantically. “No, I am not like you, Ayla! It would be too frightening for me to even think about it.”

“I know it would be, Uba. There is indeed much potential for danger. If one does not know how to proceed or where to go, one could get lost in the spirit world - possibly forever.”

“Oh, Ayla! How is it you can go there knowing that? Now I will worry about you even more.”

“You have been worrying about me?” At Uba’s nod, she went on, “You shouldn’t. I am fortunate that Ursus has seen fit to allow me to easily access and comfortably exist in the spirit world.” She flushed slightly at her necessarily truthful admission. “Despite the dangerous and mysterious aspects of the spirit world, it is wonderful for me to be there. But now that I can control my spirit-traveling well, I will limit my visits to only when it is necessary, as Creb advised me.” 

Uba sat there with her jaw dropped as Ayla casually described being in the spirit world. She was simultaneously frightened, fascinated, and in awe of her sister and her powers. There was a fleeting moment when Uba wondered if she should know even the small amount of information Ayla had just told her but decided her sister had a mog-ur’s mind - she would not have spoken anything that was forbidden knowledge.

“Do not worry, Uba. There is nothing I have told you that you should not know. But the spirit world is truly a very special place,” she said, trying to alleviate her sister’s residual apprehension.

“Yes, for very special people, like you.” Uba no longer even questioned how Ayla could know what she had been thinking. 

Ayla could do nothing but blush at her sister’s adulation. “I am only a woman, Uba.”

Uba shook her head at her sister’s remark. “If the future leader is finished here, we should get ready to leave for Brok’s cave.”

Ayla’s brow furrowed as she remembered that both clans were still waiting on her; she hoped Brun and Brok were not angry. Thinking suddenly about Oda’s former mate, she asked about the man who had tried to attack her. “What about Karg?”

“Do you mean the strong man my even stronger sister easily defeated?” Uba could not hide how proud she was of Ayla, even though her sister had certainly not acted like a normal Clan woman when she fought Karg.

Ayla blushed bright red and then looked seriously at Uba. “Yes, that man. You should keep this in mind, Uba: do not anger your future leader,” she told her but was unable to keep from smiling.

Uba wished they could talk like this every day, but then she sobered. “Ayla, will you really be going to the Others?”

“Yes, Uba, but I will not be leaving until two cycles of seasons have passed. I will return before the next Clan Gathering, though.” She could see Uba’s relief. “How could I not want to come back to tease my younger sister?”

“I do not think I could live without that, Ayla.” Her eyes were sparkling with her pleasure. “So you will come back then? You would not wish to remain with the Others? They are your people, after all.”

“No, the members of this clan are my people and I will return to them, Uba. I know now that my destiny is to be with my clan. You will not be rid of me so easily.” Ayla was startled when Uba reached to her, pulled her close, and embraced her tightly.

After she backed away, Uba signed proudly, “Then I will look forward to my sister returning. I know she will remain first-ranked medicine woman, but she will also be selected as the first-ranked leader and the first-ranked mog-ur!”

Ayla felt her cheeks warming from all her blushing and strove to change the subject back to what they were previously discussing. “I am grateful for your confidence, Uba, but you did not answer my question. What is happening with Karg?”

Uba’s eyes now shone with pride in her resourcefulness. “I suggested to Brun that Karg be tied securely to the carrying device you created. He can then be carried back to Brok’s cave, but he cannot harm anyone if he happens to wake up from being sedated.”

“Uba, you are speaking boldly to the men and thinking of problems before they might happen. Perhaps Brun will raise your status to that of a man’s too and then you can hunt with me.” 

“Ayla! You know it would terrify me to do that!”

“I could teach you how to use the sling, Uba. It is fun!”

“Ayla!” 

“Never mind, Uba. You probably wouldn’t have time to learn anyway, since you keep yourself so busy with Vorn,” she teased gently.

It was Uba’s turn to blush. “Perhaps you should try it, Ayla.”

“I should try to entice Vorn?” she asked with a smile threatening to overtake her face.

“That is not what I meant!”

“Then come, my strange sister Uba. You said we should get back to the camp.” 

Shaking her head at Ayla’s buoyant mood, Uba walked with her sister back to the campsite, amused that Ayla had called her strange. While they were crossing the short distance, there was a very brief moment when she wondered how it would feel to touch and even use the sling. Scolding herself, she stopped that inappropriate thought just in time, as Goov was waiting to speak with them. She hoped he had not guessed what had entered her mind, but he had not noticed anything amiss with her since he was watching Ayla so intently.

“Ayla, you are well now?”

“Yes, mog-ur. I am much better, but I am embarrassed to have made everyone wait on me. I do not wish for you or anyone else to think I am a lazy woman.”

Goov’s reply was emphatic. “You are not lazy, Ayla! You have done more than anyone else since... since the curse. I regret expecting too much from you. I am only a new mog-ur myself, without very much experience. Both of us know that you have performed more funerals than I have.” His eyes showed his sheepish good humor. “I am also unfamiliar with teaching an acolyte, especially one who is already so gifted.”

Uba was trying not to stare at the mog-ur’s deferential gestures toward a woman. 

Ayla blushed at the high praise from Goov but nodded appreciatively to him. He had always been a considerate man and she mused that it might have been good being mated to him, even as his second woman. Shaking her head ever so slightly, she set aside thoughts of mating, as Iza had advised her.

“This mog-ur can see that his acolyte appears to be very pleased. May he ask the woman why that is?”

Uba nearly gasped, startled to hear a man seek permission to ask a question of a woman, Ayla’s high status notwithstanding.

“Of course, Goov. I just spoke with Creb! And Iza!” she gestured animatedly. “Ursus and I spoke, too!”

Goov’s jaw dropped and his hands suddenly felt almost too heavy to move. When he finally managed to raise them, he could gesture only haltingly. “When did you... have time... to do... all that... Ayla?”

She calmly replied, “After I bathed. I wanted to see if I could speak with Creb to gain his advice, so I asked Uba to sit with me while I meditated and visited the spirit world.” Goov’s eyes showed his momentary panic. “No, mog-ur, she did not come with me. She remained beside me, but safely in this world. I have good control now.”

Goov released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, as he relaxed at Ayla’s reassurance, but he wanted to speak with the younger medicine woman briefly. “Uba.” 

She lowered herself and waited for his tap on her shoulder. 

“You watched Ayla?” he asked after acknowledging her.

Uba was concerned. Should she have looked away when her sister communed with the spirits? It was too late now; she knew she had no choice but to answer. “Yes I did, mog-ur.”

“What did you see?”

“My sister closed her eyes and remained still for a long while. There were occasions when her eyes watered and others when she made her happy grimace, but she remained sitting the entire time. When Ayla was finished, she opened her eyes. She was very happy even though her eyes were watering profusely. She then told me about speaking with Creb, Iza, and Ursus during her visit to... that world.” Her response was concluded with a slight shiver.

Goov shook his head. It seemed that Ayla really could enter the spirit world whenever she wanted to, simply by closing her eyes and willing herself there. It was astonishing to him - and intimidating. He was supposed to be teaching her! He nodded to Uba, dismissing her.

After she departed, he looked back at Ayla and asked, “This spirit-visit you made has caused you to feel much better now?”

“Yes. Uba helped me to relax beforehand, and then Creb and Iza helped me during the spirit-talk. Creb set my mind at ease about taking on all the responsibilities and Iza talked to me about how I would find my mate while I was on my Others journey. When Ursus told me that he trusts me to do what I’ve been called to do, it inspired me so much. Goov, he even called me Chosen! Is it not surprising that he would say that?”

His jaw dropped again. There was now no question in his mind that she was a favorite of Ursus himself. “No, it is not surprising to me. It is obvious you are special to him, Ayla.”

Ayla raised her eyebrows at Goov’s declaration. “That is exactly what Creb told me.”

“Then it must be true.” He paused and then added, “You should know you are also special to all of us in your clan.”

Her eyes widened; she had never seen a man say words like that to anyone. “Goov, I am very grateful... but I am not the leader yet.”

“It will happen soon enough. I am pleased your spirit-talk was so productive. You seem to have been changed by it.”

“I do not know about that, Goov, but I do feel different. I am now aware of my destiny and I am convinced I can do what Ursus is asking of me, with the help of everyone in our clan. It may not always be easy, but I am certain we can achieve our goals. I have never felt so confident!”

Goov took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. This self-assured young woman who had defeated both a large bison and a berserk man on the same morning was now even more confident than before? It was evident she spoke the truth about herself: there had been a discernable transformation in her bearing in a very short amount of time. Goov knew he would speak soon with Brun about the leadership change, though something in his mind was telling him to wait until the clan was away from Brok’s cave. Whenever the ceremony took place, they would have the most distinctive leader in all the clans. He was certain Ayla’s leadership would be both stimulating and challenging for them; he hoped her clan would be ready for her when the time came.

After the most recent confirmation of her mog-ur superiority, Goov felt awkward saying to her, “We will not do any training tonight, Ayla, but if you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them for you later or tomorrow.”

She motioned her appreciation to Goov; he was truly a good man. “I am grateful for all your help, mog-ur. I have enjoyed all the time we have spent together and have learned greatly from you. After we resume traveling, I look forward to more of our discussions.”

Goov knew Ursus had designated him as Ayla’s mentor, but he felt inordinately proud to receive praise from her. He nodded his gratitude to her and walked back to where Ovra was waiting for him.

While everyone had been waiting on Ayla earlier, Goov had taken the opportunity to do what he had said he would: he removed his bearskin and the rest of his mog-ur items from his mate’s pack. Ovra had been shocked at his proposal and worried that he thought she wasn’t doing her expected duty well enough for him. He reassured her, saying that Ayla’s words to Brac and Groob had given him the idea; no longer would she need to worry about carrying his clan magician supplies. Ovra looked at her mate with immense gratitude for making her load lighter. She was pleased to assist him with his plan by offering suggestions about packing his things more securely, all of which he accepted when he realized for the first time she had knowledge about carrying loads he lacked.

After leaving Ayla and Goov, Uba had hurried to Vorn and was shocked to see he had packed their belongings for her, knowing she was busy with Ayla. She was touched by his kindness to her and, despite her sister’s good-natured teasing, already looked forward to encouraging Vorn later. After discreetly repacking their items so everything was more orderly and convenient for traveling, she picked up her load to secure it on her back. 

Ayla looked over at her sister and smiled while shaking her head; it was so easy to see what Uba had on her mind - again. Quickly walking over to her belongings, Ayla noticed that someone had already gathered everything into her pack, but had done a much tidier job of it than Vorn had for Uba. Since Brac was standing there, she surmised he was the one who had helped her. She smiled at him, picked up her load and handed it to him, knowing why he was there.

Brac was surprised, as he was every time, at how heavy Ayla’s pack was and how easily she had lifted it from the ground. She helped him situate it on his back and then he turned around to gaze at his future leader with great admiration. He had seen from Borg that she had been impressive in the hunt and he was anxious to see the reenactment. While trying to subtly glance at Ayla, Brac wondered if he would ever learn why Broud had treated her so badly when he should have been grateful to her for saving the life of his mate’s oldest son. Ever since she had defeated the recent death curse, though, it was obvious she had changed. After seeing how she dealt with Karg, he knew she would not tolerate any man who tried to cuff her! As far as Brac was concerned, Ayla was surely the most impressive woman to ever walk on Ursus’ earth. He sighed, wishing he were older. 

Ayla smiled again, blushing at Brac’s youthful infatuation while shaking her head at the implausibility of a Clan male finding her attractive in any way. Fortunately, she felt reasonably certain Brac would never act toward her as the former man of his hearth had. Though he was still a boy, she thought he would retain his good character even after he became a man.

Goov could see the leaders were preparing the people to move out toward Brok’s cave since they had noticed that Ayla appeared to be ready. When it was time to start walking, Ovra helped Goov adjust his own smaller pack on his back; he was relieved he could still carry his spear in his hand. As expected, the men from both clans looked at him in shock, wondering why a man would carry anything besides his weapon when he had a perfectly good woman to do it. Ignoring all the stares, Goov caught Ayla’s eye. She smiled softly at the mog-ur’s thoughtfulness toward his mate.

Ayla quickly moved to her traditional position within the clan’s lineup, with Oda and Ura and then Brac trailing behind her. She was profoundly grateful for the support of the people of her clan; all of them had given her looks of deep respect when their eyes met hers. 

Brok led the large group of people but had requested that Brun walk with him, although their clans were still segregated into two distinct groups. It was only a short walk to Brok’s cave, but the two leaders were engaged in a lively dialogue most of the way back, as were Goov and Gord, who had chosen to walk together as well. Ayla knew all four men were talking about her, judging by their furtive glances, but she focused instead on being with her son. She shuddered when she thought once again about how close she had come to losing Durc forever, had she followed Broud’s orders. Holding his hand securely, she knew she never wanted to let him go.


	36. Chapter 36

Those of Brok’s clan who had remained at the cave were staring at the large number of people heading toward them. They saw Brok at the front... but walking with Brun. Why had the first-ranked leader come here? And with his clan? 

Then they saw the tall yellow-haired woman of the Others, the First Medicine Woman, who was impossible to miss. That she was still with Brun’s clan was not what was surprising, but that she was walking boldly like a man, holding on to her young deformed son with one hand... and carrying a spear in the other. It was so incongruous as to be nearly unbelievable: a woman with a weapon - and the two leaders were allowing it.

They also spotted a sleeping Karg being carried on an unusual device consisting of a hide that was supported by two poles. Something must have happened to the foul-tempered man on the hunt. His mate Oda and her deformed daughter were walking directly behind the tall medicine woman as if she were protecting them. One of the boys of Brun’s clan, an older one, was behind the tall woman too and carrying a heavy load that must be the woman’s since she had none on her own back. Since he was gazing ahead at the First Medicine Woman with unsuppressed esteem, it was obvious to all that he was not being punished - that he was willingly carrying her belongings for her. There were many questions already and Brok had not even spoken yet. What would be revealed when he did?

When Brok’s hunting party and Brun’s clan had come to a stop in front of the entrance to the cave, Brok took in a deep breath. He knew there was much to disclose to his clan. The storytelling could wait until tonight or tomorrow, but the ones who had been left behind should know what had happened on the hunt, even though they were mostly women and children. It would also be in keeping with Brun’s request to tell all to everyone. Letting out the breath he had held, he thought about how most of what he would now divulge would involve the woman Ayla. As he glanced at her, he wondered how high her status was, with all of her new roles. It was unprecedented for a woman in the Clan and it would only become higher whenever she was raised to mog-ur. After drawing and releasing one more deep breath, he was ready to begin.

“The first-ranked clan has arrived with their leader Brun. Their cave was destroyed by the earth-shaking we felt even here; we were fortunate that our cave did not suffer any damage when that occurred. They have come here to take the girl Ura with them, which was the agreement I made with Brun at the last Clan Gathering. Before they go in a few days, Brun has a long story to tell of what his clan has experienced. Afterward, they will leave to continue their search for a new home.”

There was much enthusiastic motioning among the people; it was exceptionally rare that two clans would see each other except at a Gathering once every seven years. The prospects of both a visit and a long story were exciting to them. 

“When Brun tells the story of his clan, he will speak about everything that has happened. However, he has insisted that everyone should hear all of it - even the women and children.”

This engendered a flurry of signing. The men were shocked. What if their mates learned of events that frightened them? The women had nearly the same reaction and worried for themselves and their children. 

Brok motioned for attention and continued confidently, “Everyone in Brun’s clan already knows all that will be told. If their women are strong enough to handle what has occurred, the women in my clan should be, too.” Brok’s clan members then relaxed, thinking the news must not be too alarming if another clan’s women were able to accept it.

Brok sighed, hopeful that nobody could see his anxiety for what he was to reveal next. “You saw the first-ranked medicine woman Ayla approach with Brun's clan, walking like a man and carrying a spear. She came with her son, to whom she gave birth. Although she is a woman, Brun has given her the status of a man.”

The women all looked at Ayla in bewilderment and not a little fear, wondering what kind of woman could have, or would even want to have a man’s status. It also astonished them that the first-ranked leader would recognize her in such a manner. When the women glanced at their mates, though, they could see the acceptance on their faces. What had happened on the hunt?

Brok continued, “She carries a spear because she is a hunter and has been since Creb, The Mog-ur, made her Woman Who Hunts.” He paused to wait for the puzzled signing to cease; the unusual title the woman had been given was unfamiliar to everyone in his clan, as it had been to him. “At that time, she was limited to using her sling. Focusing on that one weapon enabled her to become the best sling hunter in all the clans, according to Zoug himself, who says she is even better than he ever was.”

All of Brok’s people looked at the old sling master and saw him nod his head in agreement; his pride in the woman was easily detectable. Zoug’s skill was legendary, though. How could anyone, especially a woman, be better? The women’s fear of the tall Others woman grew. The men, on the other hand, were intimidated, since none of them could hope to match even Zoug’s level of expertise. Ayla had already proved herself capable of excelling at men’s activities and they had seen her accuracy with the sling; none wished to be placed in a position of competing against the woman – and surely losing. 

“Since they left their old cave, she is no longer limited to using the sling. Since I have decided to honor Brun’s status for the woman Ayla, you will show her the same respect you do any other hunter. But there is more for you to know.” All motion stopped, as they waited for the next startling announcement. 

“This morning, my hunting party and our mog-ur set out for the bison herd that Zard had spotted. However, Brun’s hunters were there first, so we watched them. Brun killed a calf, which I have accepted as their gift to us. The woman Ayla then caused the death of a large bison with a single thrust of her spear.”

With eyes opened wide, the women again glanced fearfully at their mates, knowing the men must have watched the tall woman make the kill. They were shocked to see the hunters were all looking at her with guarded respect in their postures and knew they could not wait to see the reenactment, though it would undoubtedly be terrifying to them. How could a woman possibly hunt and kill such a large animal as a bison?

“There is still more,” Brok stated. “The woman Ayla’s status is even higher, since she is now acolyte to Brun’s mog-ur Goov, in training to be… mog-ur.” He had hesitated before signing the final word; a woman interacting with the spirit world was as strange as a woman hunting skillfully.

It was now so still that not a sound could be heard, but there were many glances at the young woman. No one in Brok’s clan could imagine how a female could ever be a mog-ur, but they could see Gord’s posture indicating his agreement with their leader’s words. The last time they had seen the woman - who was now even taller than at the Clan Gathering - she had recently been approved as being first-ranked among all the medicine women. How had so much change occurred since then?

The women wondered how they were to treat her. Should they lower themselves to the ground to request permission to speak with her, as they would a man? Brok said to consider her as they would other hunters, so that must be the proper way, but it was all so mystifying. A woman who was a mother and a highly skilled medicine woman, but had no fear of hunting or the spirit world, confounded them since such a combination of skills did not exist in anyone’s memories.  
Ayla knew Brok had a right to tell his people whatever he wished, but she was concerned the women of his clan might not even approach her now, judging by their anxious glances in her direction. Hopefully, she would be able to speak with them eventually, especially their medicine woman Iga, with whom she had conversed only briefly.

Brok spoke again. “I have agreed to allow the girl Ura to go with Brun’s clan, although it is well before the next Gathering. Since she is so young, and I decided that Karg should set aside his mate, Ura’s mother Oda was also accepted by Brun into his clan. After Oda gathers her belongings, she will be with Brun’s clan and in the woman Ayla’s hearth.”

There was no response from the crowd about a woman with her own hearth, but Brok correctly surmised they had reached their limit of being able to react to all the stunning news. He had only one more item to tell them.

“The hunter Karg was injured when he tried to attack both Ayla and Oda without reason, hoping to injure or kill them. Ayla slowed Karg down by breaking his arm with a powerful blow from her spear. The man Broud tried to help her despite already being injured, but was shoved to the ground by the out-of-control man. Karg had also struck another hunter, the medicine woman Iga, and this leader.” 

There were finally reactions again as people gasped at Karg’s violent actions. It was well-known the man had little self-control, but to attempt to kill someone for no reason was beyond their understanding, as was striking the leader.

“Ayla then punched Karg very hard in his face, making him unconscious and finally stopping him.” 

Uncharacteristically blatant stares were directed at the woman. A female would fight with a man? And defeat him? What type of woman could do these things?

“Karg is now sedated and will remain so the rest of the day and through the night. I determined that Ayla acted honorably in self-defense and was not at fault for his injuries; the same was true for Broud. This leader owes a debt to Ayla for acting swiftly and bravely to protect herself and others.

“Karg’s fate is in question, but he will be punished for his offenses, even though I had already banished him from my clan shortly after the hunt was concluded.” He paused slightly and then added with palpable relief, “That is all.”

Brok’s hunting party had known most of the information their leader had communicated, but the others of Brok’s clan who had remained behind were shocked into open-mouthed bafflement at all that had happened on the hunt. They did not know what to think of such a woman as their leader had just described nor of the two leaders’ approval of her.

**

After Brun’s clan had set up their tents, Ayla took Durc by the hand and walked with Oda to Karg’s hearth. She planned to help carry Oda’s and Ura’s belongings to her tent but was also eager to meet the woman’s daughter. The last time Ayla had seen her, the girl was only an infant, as Durc had been.

Ayla’s worries about the women of Brok’s clan seemed to be well-founded. Except for the ones on the hunt, who had had a chance to become somewhat accustomed to her strangeness, the women at the cave moved out of her way and would not meet her eyes; they were indeed treating her as if she were a man. Ayla sighed, knowing Oda was walking behind her, as she would a man, which was not helping the situation.

When they reached Karg’s hearth, Ayla could see an older woman sitting with a young girl who could only be Ura, based on her decidedly mixed appearance. The girl looked similar to Durc, but their mixtures were different. Ura’s forehead and nose looked like hers, but the girl’s chin looked more like Oda’s. She had brow ridges, but like Durc’s they were smaller than what was typical; in fact, Ura’s were almost non-existent compared to her mother’s. While she was a little stockier than Durc, Ura had arms and legs that were straight like his and she also seemed taller than would be typical for a girl of that age. Interestingly, her hair was reddish-brown. Finally, Ayla was intrigued by Ura’s longer neck; perhaps she would find out if her theory was correct if Ura could make the same sounds Durc could.

Oda knelt in front of Ayla and stood at her tap of acknowledgment. “This woman would have you know Una, this woman’s mother. She has lived in Karg’s hearth with us since her mate died just before the winter. Una, this is Ayla, first-ranked medicine woman, hunter, and mog-ur’s acolyte.”

Una remembered Aayghha from the last Clan Gathering. She was quite apprehensive of how strange the tall woman was now but hurried to a position in front of her with her head down. Recalling Brok’s instruction about the woman’s status, she began to lower herself, but the medicine woman stopped her with a touch of her shoulder before she could get all the way down to the floor of the cave. She raised herself back up while keeping her eyes cast downward.

Ayla sighed, thinking it would be tedious if every woman continued to greet her like this. She idly wondered why men insisted on it since the process wasted so much time. Setting those thoughts aside, she said, “This woman would greet Una, the mother of Oda. This woman regrets to hear the news of Una’s mate passing on to the next world. It is difficult to lose someone for whom you care.” She could not keep thoughts of both Iza’s and Creb’s deaths from entering her mind and being evident in her eyes.

Una was moved by the sympathy this very different Others-born woman had just shown her, a stranger, and she visibly relaxed her wariness. It was true she missed her mate of many cycles of seasons, even more so after she moved into Karg’s hearth. Since Brun’s clan had arrived, Una saw how much Oda admired this Aayghha woman, but had wondered why her daughter would think so highly of a woman who acted like a man. However, Una perceived now that the medicine woman had allowed her compassion to be seen openly, something a man would never do. Despite all of Aayghha's masculine activities, she was a woman, after all... but still a very strange one to Una.

“This woman greets Ayy-laa.” She had been determined to say the name correctly and hoped she succeeded.

Ayla nodded in response and then gestured to the older woman, “Una, this woman would have you meet her son, Durc.”

Una nodded, intrigued at seeing another deformed child, though he looked somewhat dissimilar to Ura. She had seen how the members of Brun’s clan not only tolerated the boy but seemed to care for him as if his differences did not matter to them. Una was still too afraid to ask Ayy-laa any questions yet, so she kept her hands still and then scurried back to where she had been sitting before, while she thought about how much she would miss Oda and Ura when they left with Brun’s clan.

Oda then gestured for her daughter to stand and come to her. “Ayla, this woman would have you meet Ura.” Ura stared up in wonder at the woman to whom her mother had just introduced her; she had never seen anyone so tall! Oda sighed, concerned that her daughter’s open-mouthed gaping would be an insult to the high-status woman who had accepted them into her hearth. She gently nudged Ura, causing the girl to motion, “This girl greets the woman Ayla,” without ceasing her gawking.

Not at all offended, Ayla squatted to place herself at Ura’s level. She was pleased to hear Ura had no trouble pronouncing her name, since most struggled with it, especially on their first attempt.

Ura’s hazel eyes were wide as she continued to stare at Ayla, who looked so different compared to all the other women. She had also seen Brok say the woman hunted! 

“Ura, this woman greets you.”

Both women were surprised Ayla would take so much time to address the young girl. Oda was touched, but while she was looking at Ura, she sighed again when she saw her make the grimace that meant she was happy. Despite all the reminders, it seemed her daughter could not help herself. Looking back at Ayla, though, she saw the reason for Ura’s facial expression: the woman was making the same pleased grimace. Oda relaxed as she had before, knowing that her daughter would be comfortable in Ayla’s hearth. She only hoped she too would feel at ease with all the people who made that face and probably would do so much else that was strange. Oda knew she could not reproduce that grimace, at least like they did, having tried once when she was looking at her reflection in a still portion of a stream. It looked nothing like what Ura, Durc, and Ayla did. Instead, she thought she looked... menacing.

Ayla motioned to Durc, “This is Ura, Oda’s daughter. She is promised to be your mate when the two of you are old enough. Ura, this is my son, Durc.”

“Mama, her eyes are different!” Durc was smiling as he signed the words.

Ura politely gestured, “This girl greets Durc,” but Ayla’s son was so fascinated by the color of Ura’s eyes, he did not think to acknowledge her until his mother gave him a stern look to remind him of expected courteous behavior. 

“This boy greets Ura,” he said, glancing at the girl again. Then he looked at his mother in astonishment once more; she was the only other person he had seen who did not have brown eyes.

“Yes, Ura’s eyes are a different color, Durc. So are mine.” 

Oda nodded while watching their conversation. Upon meeting Ayla at the last Clan Gathering, she had noticed her eyes, which were lighter than any she had ever seen before: a blue-gray hue. While Oda was relieved her daughter was not the only one with unusual eyes, she wanted to be reassured that Ura’s eyes were normal, other than the color. After all, Ayla was the first-ranked medicine woman; she would know if there was a problem.

Bowing her head slightly as she had seen Ebra do toward Brun, she voiced the woman’s name. Ayla looked up at her, making Oda uncomfortable to have someone of high status below her level. Should she have dropped to the ground this time? It was too late to do so now; hopefully, Ayla was not displeased with her. Seeing no change in the woman’s facial expression other than curiosity, Oda relaxed and spoke, “This woman would ask the medicine woman if she thinks Ura’s eyes function correctly. The medicine woman has already seen their odd color.”

Ayla was still down at Ura’s level, so she held her finger in front of the girl and asked her to watch it while she moved it up and down, and side to side; Ura had no problem following it. “Is it ever hard for you to see anything, Ura?” The girl shook her head, having finally ceased her staring at the woman. 

Motioning to Ura to keep observing her, Ayla stood and walked out of Karg’s hearth to the opposite wall of the cave and faced back toward the girl. She held up two fingers on one hand for a moment and then, dropping her hand down, walked back to Karg’s hearth. 

“Ura, did you see me over there?” At the girl’s nod, she asked, “What did my hand look like? Was it this?” Ayla first held up one finger and then three. Receiving a quick negative shake at each, she finally held up two fingers. Ura nodded her head and Ayla told her, “You did very well! You are a smart girl. I also think your eyes are a beautiful color.” Ura beamed at the unaccustomed praise. Ayla smiled back at her and then looked at the girl’s mother.

“Her eyes seem fine to me, Oda. When we have more time to talk, I will tell you why I believe they are a different color.” Oda nodded, relieved that her daughter’s eyes were not defective.

Looking around the hearth again, Ayla frowned and then asked Oda, “What will happen to your mother after you and your daughter leave?”

“This woman does not know.”

“Oda, you are now a member of my hearth. Speak informally to me when we are together like this.”

Oda nodded her acceptance of Ayla’s instruction and responded more fully, “I do not know what will happen, but I wish for my mother to not be in this hearth with Karg anymore. I know it is not my place to criticize a man, but he cuffed her sometimes when he became angry, even though she never did anything wrong. With Ura and me away from his hearth, I know he would cuff her even more if he is allowed to remain here. She is too old to be treated like that.”

Ayla did not understand why a man would cuff an older woman, recalling the stories of Tark’s harsh treatment of Iza. She could also see Oda’s anxiety about the prospect of her mother suffering further from Karg’s anger and stated, “No female should be treated like that, Oda, no matter her age.” She glanced at Ura, somehow managing to control her tears at seeing the young girl’s bruises again.

Oda’s eyes widened at Ayla’s declaration, as she marveled at how the medicine woman was not at all afraid of speaking her mind so freely.

“Una has no other kin here?”

“No, we are her only family. She came from another cave when she was younger to be the mate of the man of my hearth.”

“If Karg is forced to leave and is allowed to take her with him to have a woman cook for him or... No, that would not be good. She must not live like that, or all alone.” Ayla was emphatic in her signing. “I will do something about this.” 

Oda looked at Ayla with awe; she had only seen such assured gestures from men before. Somehow, she knew this woman would think of a solution for her mother. 

Knowing the older woman would respond to direct commands, Ayla ordered, “Una. Come with us now to my tent. You can help your daughter and Ura arrange their belongings there while I find Brok and Brun to speak to them.” Una immediately scrambled to her feet in obedience. 

After the women had gathered all their things, Ayla strode out of the hearth and led the group back to where Brun’s clan was camped, leaving everyone in the cave staring after the tall woman who walked as if she were a leader.


	37. Chapter 37

Arda, the leader’s mate, was one of the women watching Aayghha leave the cave, taking the older woman Una with her, along with Oda and Ura. The First Medicine Woman was very confusing to her. What could make a woman act like a man? Was it that she was born to the Others? Arda had been just as standoffish toward Aayghha as the other women, but she knew she needed to set a better example than she had so far. If the strange woman had such a high status, she should not be ignored. As Brok’s mate, she ought to be the one to speak to the woman but did not think she should follow her out of the cave. She had seen the woman forcefully sign that she had matters to discuss with the leaders. She shook her head at such audacity from a woman and was resigned to finding the very tall woman later to try to speak with her. But then, the Others woman suddenly came back into the cave.

After escorting the three females of Karg’s hearth to her tent, Ayla had returned to the cave, having seen that Brun and Brok were already deep into a conversation. Not wishing to disturb them, she decided to speak to the leader’s mate, whom she had seen furtively watching her before. Ayla felt she needed to make the initial contact with the women of the clan, preferably starting with Brok’s mate. Spotting the woman, she strode over to her, making her intention to talk with Arda clear.

Arda’s eyes widened. How did Aayghha know she wanted to speak with her? Were her mog-ur powers so strong that she could she know another woman’s thoughts? 

Before Ayla had a chance to even sign a greeting, the leader’s mate had placed herself at Ayla’s feet, causing the medicine woman to sigh to herself. Ayla reached down to tap the woman’s shoulder, urging her to stand and to speak.

“This leader’s mate Arda would greet the First Medicine Woman Aayghha and welcome her to Brok’s cave.”

“This woman Ayla,” she pronounced her name slowly, “is grateful to Arda for her greeting. She can see all the women in Brok’s clan are hardworking and respectful.” Ayla winced inwardly. The women already thought she was half-man, due to her hunting and acolyte activities and she had just said something a man would say. Attempting to redeem the impression she was making, she continued, “This woman hopes to speak with the women while she is here and that they will not be afraid of her. She is just a woman too.”

Arda was dismayed to have said the First Medicine Woman’s name wrong but was relieved the high-status woman did not seem upset by it. The name was difficult to say, so she practiced it quickly in her head several times before responding, “This woman thinks Ayy-laa is not just an ordinary woman. She is much more than that.”

Ayla blushed and replied, “This woman only tries to follow the will of Ursus, with the guidance of her totem, as we all do.”

Arda nodded thoughtfully at the woman’s humility and tried to look up into Ayy-laa’s face briefly. The leader’s mate was astonished at how the medicine woman towered over her. Had there ever been anyone in any of the clans that tall? Even among the men? Arda scolded herself for allowing her mind to wander, as she did not want Ayy-laa to think she was unworthy of being a serious-minded leader’s mate.

Arda swiftly set her face and then asked, “The First Medicine Woman’s son is healthy and learns well?” At Ayla’s inquisitive nod, she continued, “Oda has been concerned, as we all have, that her daughter would not be satisfactory to be given eventually to the son of the first-ranked medicine woman, since Ura learns much slower than all the other children. It is unfortunate, but the girl may not be very smart since she is deformed. This woman presumes to ask if the medicine woman's son also takes a very long time to learn things that should be obvious to any child.” Arda was becoming more nervous as she spoke since the tall woman was growing annoyed. She wondered what she had gestured that was wrong.

“I spoke with Ura and examined her. She does not seem unintelligent to me.” Ayla paused to ensure her calm response. “Neither is my son.” 

Arda now felt certain she had offended the woman. She blushed in shame, knowing all the other women had seen her commit this transgression.

“I will tell you about myself, Arda, since I too was thought stupid at one time.” Ayla could see the leader’s mate cringe. In response, she softened the tone of her gestures, showing in her posture that she was not angry. “I lost my Others birth family when I was a young child during a great shaking of the earth. After a period of wandering alone, I was found and adopted by Brun’s clan. At the time, I was one year past my weaning year, but I did not know how to speak properly; in fact, I knew no signs at all. I now believe the Others use mouth sounds to speak, instead of signs like we do.”

Arda, now relieved she had not insulted the woman after all, was amazed that Ayla plainly considered herself to be Clan, despite her obvious Others appearance. But were there really people who spoke only with mouth sounds? Wouldn’t that make a cave unbearably loud?

Ayla continued her story. “Unfortunately, I have no memory of my earliest years before the earth shook, so I do not know with certainty how Others speak or live their lives; the frightening event that separated me from my birth family must have made my mind forget. I also have none of the Clan memories to rely on when learning anything. I think that is also because I was born Others and that is how they are. It is why I needed to be reminded of things more than once: everything was completely new to me. My adoptive mother Iza recognized that I learned well but differently, so she changed how she taught me the healing magic, using much repetition, instead of only reminders as she did with my sister Uba.

“I did not like being considered unintelligent by anyone, so I trained myself to memorize very quickly and completely, in the hope that nobody would be able to tell I had no memories. I am not always successful at it, but I do the best I can.

“My son Durc seems to have only some of the Clan memories and Ura is probably the same. That means part of her mind is Clan like her mother’s and part of it is Others. Durc is similar: part of his mind is Others like mine and the rest is Clan. People who are like Durc and me learn differently. I think Ura is also smart; she only needs to be taught differently.”

Arda’s head was spinning. How could anyone accomplish a task or learn anything without the memories to guide them? It must have been very difficult for Ayla, but she had done so much in her life already. The woman had learned men’s tasks, in addition to women’s duties - and she did it all with no memories at all? She must be very smart! Arda then nodded to herself. Perhaps it was best for Ura to go to Brun’s clan since they already had experience with those who need to be taught this other way.

Ayla looked around when she had finished speaking and noticed that all the other women of Brok’s clan had unobtrusively moved closer to watch her speak. She felt a little self-conscious at first, but then thought it would be good if they saw what she wanted to say next. “This woman also thinks children like Durc and Ura are not deformed.” 

The women stared at her while trying not to. How could she say that when it was obvious those children were not normal? Anyone could understand a mother’s love for her child, but the two young ones she mentioned were certainly deformed.

Ayla did not think this was a good time to tell the women her theory about babies starting with a man’s organ inside a woman, which was something she had only shared with Uba so far. One step at a time would be best, she thought. Utilizing the traditional words, she began instructing them. “We are taught that a man’s totem overcomes a woman’s when she swallows it, but I believe it is more complicated than that. All children are the result of the mixing together of two totems. That is why a child will look somewhat like its mother, but often also like the man whose totem was used by Ursus to start the baby. Therefore, the two children you call deformed are mixes of Clan and Others.”

The women moved even closer to her now, as they struggled to understand her explanation.

“Durc came about from a combination of my totem and that of one of the men in my clan. Ura resulted from a mixture of the totems of Oda and the Others man who forced her to relieve his needs. If you look at Durc and Ura carefully, you will see that they are somewhat Clan and somewhat Others at the same time. This means that they - and others like them - are mixed.” She paused briefly to allow her words to be absorbed. “These mixed children are not to blame for how they look or how they think, so they should not be punished for being different, nor should any babies like them be left out to die.” She signed the last words passionately before adding, “If Ursus allowed them to be born the way they are, then he meant for them to be like that. Otherwise, we are telling Ursus he makes mistakes.”

The women were spellbound, no longer even trying to hide the fact that they were intently watching a conversation that was ostensibly only between Ayla and Arda. They had just learned so much that was new to them, but could it all be true? It was different from what they had always known and been taught, but what the woman said made sense to them, and her gestures were delivered with the certainty of a mog-ur. How could a woman think all those thoughts and know so much? It was no wonder Goov had made her his acolyte, even if she was a woman.

Arda recovered first and asked Ayla, “How did you learn to hunt? Surely, no man would have taught you and you said you had no memories.” She couldn’t believe she was asking a woman about hunting, but somehow felt she could talk about anything with her. “And how did you learn about spirit-world matters?” Arda added with an obvious shiver, only belatedly realizing she had addressed the high-status woman informally.

“Those are very good questions, Arda.” The leader’s mate was pleased to receive such praise in front of the other women of her clan and that Ayla was not bothered by her unintended lack of formality. “Creb always believed my totem led me to hunt and I watched the men as often as I could, but I was especially focused on Zoug when he taught the boys to use the sling. As for the mog-ur activities, I know that Ursus led me to them, with Creb’s assistance.”

The women all nodded and simultaneously felt a chill just thinking about the spirit world, especially a woman interacting with it. But Ursus must not be upset with Ayla’s hunting or her mog-ur training, since she was now a powerful woman and brought much good luck to her clan. How could that be, though? Weren’t those activities forbidden to women?

Still speaking for the others, Arda daringly pressed on with what she knew was also on their minds. “If the esteemed medicine woman would allow another question, this woman has one more.” At Ayla’s nod, she inquired, “This woman does not know of a totem that would lead a woman to want to hunt.” The women nodded their curiosity. “What is the woman Ayla’s totem?” 

Brok’s medicine woman Iga could not help the twinkle in her eyes, since she already knew what was about to be told by the tall woman whose totem was so appropriate for her.

Ayla confidently motioned her answer: “Cave Lioness.” As she walked away to find Brun and Brok again, she could see all the jaws that had dropped. She knew the women would still think of her as very strange, but they seemed to be willing to consider her novel ideas about the children they referred to as deformed. This was essential for her, almost as if Ursus was directing her to instruct others about the humanity and the worth of mixed people.

She had not paid attention to one other person in the cave who had watched the entire conversation, as he often observed the activities of the clan. Gord leaned back in his hearth, more impressed with the woman than he had been. She already knew so much at a relatively young age and could explain a difficult concept so even women could understand it. Her thoughts were certainly innovative, but they were well-considered. It was remarkable - Goov said he had only recently begun teaching her. Of course, he also confided in Gord that he felt as though he was learning from Ayla as he was teaching her.

Considering a child to be a mixture rather than just the result of the man’s totem overcoming the woman’s was a radical concept. But thinking again about the physical appearances of Durc and Ura, he realized what she said was correct: parts of them looked Others and parts were Clan. Was a mixing-together the case for everyone, even those who were fully Clan or fully Others, in that there were aspects present of both the mother and the man whose totem was used? That question would require more thought and observation, although he suspected she was right.

On a more personal level, Ayla’s signs about the deformed ones seemed directed at him, but he knew that was not deliberate on her part. Nevertheless, he felt they must have come from Ursus himself through her since they matched a vision he had been sent by the Great Cave Bear during the last winter. Her flawless logic caused him to feel sorrow for the ones that had been left out for Ursus at the orders of Brok and the leader before Brok. Ura had been the only deformed baby - mixed baby, he corrected himself - allowed to live in their clan within his lifetime. Now, he was convinced Ursus did not want those children to be discarded, but to be raised and nurtured, as any other child would be. Gord sighed and considered how he, a highly regarded mog-ur, was learning from an acolyte - a young, female acolyte.

An idea began forming in his mind and he would allow it to remain there and develop if the spirits permitted.

**

Ayla glanced at Brun and Brok when she left the cave and noticed the two leaders seemed to be finished with their talk, so she walked up to them to discuss Una.

“Brun. Brok.”

Brun turned calmly toward Ayla. Brok was still disconcerted at hearing a woman’s voice call out his name in such a manner but quickly hid his reflexive irritation as he recalled her status and saw Brun’s unbothered response.

Ayla had seen Brok’s initial reaction but ignored it as he quickly suppressed it. She knew the man was trying to adjust to something not in his memories and she admired him for his restraint. She spoke to Brun, “You have already accepted the woman Oda and her daughter Ura into your clan. I worry about Oda’s mother Una since she also lives in Karg’s hearth. With Oda and Ura no longer there, Una will be left alone with Karg if he returns after his punishment. If the leader Brok banishes Karg, Karg may want to take a woman with him and the only one left in his hearth would be Una. Neither of those alternatives would be good for Una. She is older now and may not be able to tolerate more unnecessary cuffing by Karg. It would not be a happy life for her, especially being left alone with no family here.”

Brun only nodded. He had seen the cowering woman and had no doubt Ayla was correct in what she said. 

Brok, on the other hand, was startled once more by how Ayla spoke her mind so freely. He decided to ask the woman a question. “I would not allow Karg to have Una with him under any circumstance, but what difference does it make to you or anyone if that woman is happy or not?”

Ayla pondered how best to answer Brok without offending him. Deciding on a response, she said, “I am pleased to know you would not allow that to happen to Una. To answer your question, you know that I am a medicine woman.” Brok nodded. “It is my duty to care for everyone, including the women, who are very important to any clan. They forage, cook, make supplies, work the hides, and make the wraps for everyone, in addition to so much more. They also carry the loads for the men, though this woman believes the men could help the women with that.”

Brok was shocked. Was she suggesting that men carry their own things? 

Brun, however, was amused by Brok’s alarmed reaction to Ayla’s suggestion. As he had observed, Goov had already helped Ovra and Brac was always eager to carry Ayla’s load for her. Would Brac and the other boys do the same for their mates in the future? Was this another change coming from Ursus through this woman?

Ayla spoke again, “Please excuse this woman, Brok. I know I am strange and often think untraditional thoughts.” Ayla hid a smile. She knew the leaders might not change their ideas about men helping women anytime soon, but she wanted to place the idea inside their minds. 

She continued with her response to Brok. “The health of someone’s mind is as essential as the health of their body, even for a woman, and it is my concern, too. Una’s happiness - or any woman’s - is as important as a man’s, because even one unpleasant hearth can affect how well the rest of the clan lives and works together. With all the people so close together in a single cave, one person can influence the cohesiveness of the clan, for better or worse.”

Both men were still and thoughtful. While no longer surprised by Ayla’s insights, Brun was still impressed. Brok couldn’t help staring at the woman who could think as well as a man... as well as a leader. She could also give an answer that was nearly as long as one of Gord’s, he thought amusedly. But could it be that she had uncovered a reason for his clan not functioning as well as he thought it should, and certainly not as well as Brun’s: Karg’s dysfunctional hearth, caused by his erratic and often violent behavior?

Brun spoke first. “Ayla, it was obvious you wanted to speak with both leaders about the woman. What would you have us do?” He ignored Brok’s look of surprise at the first-ranked leader asking for advice from a woman - even this one.

“I would suggest to the leaders to allow Una to be accepted into Brun’s clan, along with Oda and Ura.”

Brok gestured, “I would agree to this proposal. My clan would only be losing a woman, her daughter, and the woman’s mother. It would not be much: only three females.”

Ayla narrowed her eyes but held her hands still when Brun quickly posed a question to her before she could respond to Brok’s comment. “That would be yet another woman in our clan to feed, Ayla. Do you propose to take Una into your hearth also?”

“If it is necessary, I would do so, but I have another idea.” 

Brun nodded for her to continue. 

“Zoug.”

Brun raised an eyebrow, wondering why Ayla spoke the old man’s name. 

“You could give Una to Zoug,” she elaborated.

He paused to think before making a response. Nodding, he said, “I could do that. Zoug no longer has Grod’s hearth in which to live. But he is an old man, Ayla, and cannot provide very much for a hearth anymore, since he can only use the sling to hunt.”

Ayla quirked an eyebrow in turn toward Brun. “I have always done well using my sling for hunting. Zoug is very good, too.”

“He is, but no one’s skill can match yours, Ayla.” As usual, she blushed at the praise.

Brok could only watch in wide-eyed wonder as Brun discussed Una’s situation with a woman he seemed to consider his equal… and openly praised her expertise with a weapon.

Ayla had more to say. “Brun, since Zoug is a former second-in-command and a retired hunter, I believe he is entitled to receive a portion of the hunts, is he not? I would give more to him from mine if the clan cannot do so yet.”

“You are very generous, Ayla, but you have two new non-hunters in your hearth for whom you must also provide.”

“And I will do that, Brun, but should we not all look after each other, especially those who can no longer provide for themselves and their hearths?”

Brun nodded. “We should indeed take care of Zoug and any other retired hunters as a clan, but I worry about providing for yet another woman without Grod and Crug being among our hunters.”

Brok refrained from asking what was on his mind, though he wondered again where those two hunters were. Crug was a master hunter and would be an asset to any clan.

Ayla squared her shoulders and looked directly at Brun. “Then we need to learn how to hunt better.” 

Brok could not believe his eyes. The woman had effectively told Brun that his hunters were not as good as she thought they ought to be. The venerable leader allowed her much leeway, but surely she had gone too far now and Brun would discipline her.

Instead, Brun caused Brok’s jaw to drop. “You are correct, Ayla. Hunters can always improve their skills.” He looked at her with respect. “I cannot recall you ever returning to the cave empty-handed when hunting. Do you have any ideas for us?”

“From my perspective, the skill and confidence of our hunters are growing with each hunt even without the guidance of Crug and Grod, but I am trying to think about how all of us - our entire clan of hunters and non-hunters - can be more efficient with everything we do, including hunting. Once I have settled on some thoughts after speaking with others, I will let you know what they are.”

Brun nodded. “Perhaps you will be able to think of new and better ways for us, especially since you know both men’s and women’s duties equally well. I will work with you on this.”

Brok’s jaw could not drop any lower, as Brun readily agreed to allow the strange Others-born woman to think about how they might hunt and function as a clan better. The younger leader’s head was in a state of confusion as he wondered how the older man could be so accepting of the woman and her insolence. But it was obvious Brun did not see Ayla in that way. Brok needed to talk with Gord as soon as possible. The two had not yet had the opportunity for a private conversation after all the strange events of this day.

Ayla gestured with resolve, “Brun, we should take Una into our clan. It is the right thing to do.”

“Then I will agree to accept Oda’s mother and give her to Zoug. I have faith in our clan and our hunters. And in you, Ayla.”

“I am grateful for your confidence, Brun, but what if Zoug is not interested in her? I can speak with him and let him meet Una, since she is now at my tent, to see if he approves of her.”

Brun nodded his approval to Ayla, and she went to talk to the man she claimed as her hunting mentor.


	38. Chapter 38

The two leaders decided there was not enough time for the women to prepare an adequate feast on this already full day. The two clans would eat together but from their own supplies, although Brok said Brun’s women could take food from his cave’s stores if they needed anything. It was Brun’s idea that having the hunt dance before the meal would provide entertainment for the large crowd of people that was almost like a small Clan Gathering. The communal bison feast would then take place the next day, followed by what was sure to be lengthy storytelling.

Brok agreed to all this after pondering it. He had already informed his clan that the woman Ayla made the kill of the bison, but the reenactment would make that inexplicable event seem even more real to those who had not personally witnessed the hunt. Additionally, by consenting to Brun’s request, Brok knew he was traveling further down the path of new ways since they would be honoring a successful female hunter on this day.

**

“Gord. This leader needs to speak with his mog-ur.”

“This mog-ur is available for the leader. You wish to discuss the events of the day?”

“Yes, but there may not be enough time now. The women have been preparing the meal and Brun’s clan’s hunt reenactment will take place before we eat.”

“If need be, we can continue talking tomorrow. What is on the leader’s mind?”

Brok hesitated and then asked, “Is the woman Ayla what Ursus wished for you to see when you accompanied the hunting party today?”

“What else could it be, Brok? I know all the men were initially disturbed by what they saw of her. Even so, you set an excellent example for them by remaining controlled, despite how unusual the woman was... and is.”

“I appreciate what you have spoken, Gord, but I based my words and actions on what you said and did. You have been a calming influence for me and the entire clan since you became our mog-ur; that was the case again today. But I do not know how you accepted her so quickly. Were you not bothered by any of what she did?”

After reflecting, Gord responded, “As you know, my vision indicated that Ursus wanted me to be with you and the hunters. There has been a great deal for us to try to understand today, because what we saw from Ayla – especially her hunting – is not in our traditions at all. For a woman to even touch a weapon has long been forbidden and punishable by death, if we were to be strict about it. But you have seen, as have we all, that she is an excellent hunter and I can assure you she also has great mog-ur power within her, despite our customary prohibitions against those activities. The traditional argument that a woman could not possibly have the ability to hunt was rendered meaningless by what Ayla accomplished with great skill. I cannot believe that Ursus would have granted me that vision only for us to either condemn or curse such a woman.”

Brok was hesitant to interrupt Gord with any gestures, so he only gave a quick nod of his head.

Gord spoke on, “There was no warning I could detect in the vision I was given, but only the sense that I was to be there to help our people with what they would see. This I believe I did, to the best of my ability.”

“You did, mog-ur, as no one else could have.” 

Gord inclined his head, acknowledging the leader’s praise.

“But the woman criticized the great leader Brun and he did not reprimand her in any way. I do not understand, Gord. Even a man would not be given so much leeway.”

“What did she say to him that bothered you?”

“Brun had expressed concern about accepting Una into his clan too, as Ayla recommended he should do.” Gord raised his eyebrows at this new information. “He said it worried him to gain yet another woman to feed with fewer hunters.”

“It is a valid concern. If he accepted Una, that would be three new females to feed.”

Brok shook his head at the mog-ur’s grasp of counting magic. “That is when Ayla said, ‘Then we need to learn how to hunt better’.”

Gord took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. That was a severe criticism to speak directly to a leader. “And Brun was not angry?” At Brok’s head shake, he thought for a moment and then said, almost to himself, “Brun must respect her highly then.” He asked Brok, “Did he say nothing at all to her?”

“He said she was correct and that hunters can always improve their skills.”

Gord looked thoughtful and then nodded. “That is true, Brok. Are your hunters the best that ever were? Are mistakes never made? Do they never come back emptyhanded?”

Brok looked at his mog-ur. Was Gord criticizing him now?

“I mean no reproach of your leadership, Brok. Ayla and Brun are right, though: there is always improvement that can be made. I am also certain Brun’s clan miss having the hunting contributions of Crug and Grod.” 

Brok grunted his agreement. “Any clan would.”

Gord nodded. “It is obvious to me that Ayla cares for Brun as the new man of her hearth and respects him as the leader. I believe he knows she did not intend her words as a personal criticism, but as an accurate assessment of the clan. She is very honest with him and he accepts it, though I doubt he would from anyone else. Not only does he tolerate what she says, he welcomes it. Am I correct?”

“You are.” 

The mog-ur nodded after thinking again. “They have a very unique relationship, Brok. But I believe there is even more to her situation than we know yet - something their clan knows and accepts fully that enables her to speak to Brun like that while still commanding his and everyone else’s respect.”

“Will we be told what it is? She is so strange that I worry about her influence on my clan.”

“We may find out during Brun’s storytelling tomorrow. But why are you concerned? Have you detected anything bad or threatening about her? Has she shown evil intentions toward anyone? I ask because I have not seen anything of the sort.”

Brok shook his head in frustration. “It is all so abnormal, mog-ur. I can accept that the woman Ayla is different. After all, she was born to the Others. But will her actions not influence our women to act against Clan customs?”

“Can you imagine any of the women of your clan ever acting like Ayla?” Gord asked with arched eyebrows and humor in his eyes.

Brok shuddered at the sudden thought of a clan whose women were all as bold as the First Medicine Woman. “No, mog-ur. That would be disturbing.”

“I do not think Clan women can behave as she does. Although... her sister Uba comes the closest of any I have ever seen.”

Brok grunted. “The Second Medicine Woman is outspoken and curious for a woman, but I do not think she would ever go as far as her sister in her actions. Is it because Ayla was born Others? Is that what makes the difference?”

“You ask many questions, Brok. Perhaps Ayla is influencing you too,” Gord teased before again growing serious. “There is more to her than the fact that she is Others. The woman has many gifts that can only have been bestowed upon her by the Great Cave Bear himself. He was very generous with her and she honors him, as is proper.”

“But why would he choose a woman?” Brok asked in exasperation.

“Who can truly know Ursus’ mind? We can only try to discern his will. It was shocking for me to detect so much inherent power from him in a woman. But there is also tremendous strength inside her from another that I do not recognize as being Clan. Maybe there is a powerful Others spirit waiting to make its presence known to her. Oddly though, it seemed to be female.”

Brok gasped. “The Others have strong female spirits?”

“I believe they might, but so do we, Brok. Do you not recall the Spirits of Wind, Rain, and Mists from your oldest memories? Creb told me he had summoned them once during his lifetime, but he did not tell me the circumstances nor did he say why he required their assistance. I do know they are such primordial spirits that only someone as gifted as The Mog-ur could call upon them - it is magic from the earliest times. That is why we avoid even mentioning them by name.”

Brok nodded, not a little fearful. “Do you think those spirits have given powers to her?” 

“Perhaps they have helped her; I do not know. But the mysterious force I sensed within her - that which is not from Ursus - seemed to come from an even more powerful source than those three ancient beings.”

Brok shivered, not knowing what to think of Gord’s latest revelation. It was disconcerting enough to learn about female spirits.

“Finally, I could detect the strength she possesses in abundance, perhaps from her totem. This is in addition to the two different spirit strengths I already mentioned.” He shook his head. “It is no wonder I am so impressed with her, Brok.”

The leader stared at Gord. He had never heard a man speak so highly of a woman. “I will admit she is strong-minded and honorable, but I do not know how Brun’s clan has accepted her so well and so quickly. Brun treats her as an equal, as does Goov. The rest of their men show her great respect. The women also look up to her, though she must be very strange to them.” He shook his head. “Brun’s is the first-ranked clan, Gord! How can they tolerate so much that is outside the traditions?”

“You are correct in that Brun’s clan has long been ranked first - since even before he became leader - but perhaps it is because their leaders have always been willing to follow the path of Ursus, no matter what it might be. I am also certain you saw that they work very well together – both the men and the women. There is a unanimity of purpose among them that I do not think I have seen before in a clan, at least not to such an extent. They respect each other well and there has been no cuffing of a woman that I have seen. Not even a reprimand! They all seem to believe in Ursus’ plan for them and I think it now centers on the woman Ayla. Despite not being the leader, she has provided a central focus around which the clan has organized itself, whether they realize it or not.

“I watched her speak with the women of our clan earlier, Brok. At first, they were understandably frightened of her and her strangeness, but as she spoke with them and explained a difficult concept to them so even they could understand, the women grew more comfortable with her. She has a way of drawing people to herself. In addition to all we know about her, I suspect she would be an excellent leader.”

Brok could only nod at that statement; he had noticed she could think that way. Suddenly, his breath caught. By accepting that a woman could have leadership potential, was he changing too?

Gord’s eyes then took on a faraway look that Brok had seen before when the mog-ur recounted a vision from the spirit world. “With Ayla, their clan will not only survive but grow and thrive in ways we have never seen before.” Gord’s face returned to its normal expression, and he nodded once before saying, “This mog-ur wishes to see that happen.” He then turned and walked away, leaving Brok standing with his mouth hanging open.

The leader had hoped to have his mind put at ease by the clan’s magician. While it was true Gord had confirmed that Ayla’s actions were indeed ordained by Ursus, all of it was unsettling to Brok. However, he did not see any choice but to follow the example of the mog-ur’s acceptance of her. 

But what did Gord mean by his final statement?

**

“Ayla, you have come to see this old man.”

“Zoug, it is always good to speak with my teacher again.”

Zoug’s pleasure showed unreservedly, as he stood to greet her. “While I am pleased to be visited by the best sling hunter of all the clans, I wonder why you would come to me now on such a busy day for you.” He saw her strange grimace that meant she was pleased by his praise. She was no longer hiding her eccentricities, he noticed.

“I saw you sitting alone and did not want that to be the case, Zoug.”

He sighed, remembering once again the strange girl who had repeatedly shown him similar kindnesses when she was younger. If only he were not so much older... Pulling himself out of his wandering thoughts, he said to her, “Ayla, there is another woman at your tent now. Who is she?”

She smiled at Zoug’s bluntly stated curiosity that made it easier for her to bring up the topic of the older woman. “It is Oda’s mother, Una. After her mate died, she came to live in Karg’s hearth.” Her smile left her face. “You know that Karg had cuffed Oda often and for no reason?”

Zoug nodded. 

“He also cuffed Una, if Oda was not around.” She could see Zoug’s expression hardening.

“Why would a man need to cuff an older woman? Does she behave badly?”

She shook her head in a negative response. “No. When I spoke with her, she seemed to be a good woman, but she acted nervously and quickly hurried to the back of the hearth when we were finished speaking. While I was probably quite strange to her, I think her behavior must have been caused by Karg’s mistreatment of her. I think he has something wrong with his mind like Broud did.”

Zoug grunted his annoyance at that name. He knew Broud had changed recently, but the man had offended him and hurt Ayla too many times in the past. It would take longer before he believed Broud’s change was permanent. 

“That is not all, Zoug.”

He nodded for her to continue.

“I could see many bruises on Ura’s little arms and I knew they had been caused by someone cuffing her hard. Oda and Una are both caring and affectionate toward the girl despite her differences, so I think it must have been Karg who punished her for not acting like he thought a good Clan girl should. But she is well-behaved and smart, Zoug! It upset me so much to see her bruises that I had to struggle very hard to not let the water fall from my eyes while I was talking to them. I do not understand how anyone could harm a small child like her.”

Zoug took a deep breath to calm himself after hearing what she had just signed to him, especially since he could see Ayla’s eyes filling with tears just at the telling of it. Feeling a strong need to comfort her, he gestured gently, “Ayla, this is why you will be such an excellent mog-ur. All of us know you have the spirit power, but you also care greatly for everyone. The girl and her mother are now away from Karg. Because of you, he will not harm them again.”

“Zoug, you are such a good man… and a friend to me.” 

He was taken aback by her statement; men were not friends with women. But this woman was so different, he supposed he was her friend. “Ayla, I am pleased you consider me to be that. I would tell you that before Broud fell in the fire at the old cave, I told him I would have been lucky to have been given you as my mate if only I were a much younger man. It was not the first time I have spoken that to others.”

Her tears, borne of all the emotions of the day, were suddenly loosed and ran down her cheeks unchecked as she embraced the old man who had always accepted and supported her. Pulling back, she signed, “This woman would have been honored, Zoug.”

Struggling to regain his manly dignity, he took a deep breath before motioning, “You have already rescued Oda and Ura. I assume you decided to do something about Una.”

Wiping away the last of her tears, she replied, “I did. I spoke to Brun and Brok and explained that I was concerned about Una. Either she would be left alone when Oda and Ura left or she would be forced to remain with Karg.” Zoug’s face showed his displeasure at either option for the woman, but especially the latter. “I asked that she be allowed to come with her daughter and Ura and that Brun accepts her into his clan. Brok immediately agreed to let her go from his.”

“Brun accepted her, didn’t he?”

“He did, but how did you know?”

“He will probably do whatever you ask of him. He knows this is your clan, as do we all. You will be leader soon, so it is right that Brun did as you wished, since Una will be a member of Ayla’s clan.”

Ayla closed her eyes. She knew Zoug was correct; Brun was only serving as leader until the time was right for her to take over. She had resigned herself to the fact, knowing with certainty after her spirit-talk with Creb that it was Ursus’ will. Reopening her eyes, she saw Zoug looking concernedly at her. 

“Ayla, do not worry. You are already the finest medicine woman. You will be an excellent mog-ur and leader too. This man hopes he will still be in this world to see the day when you are raised to those positions.”

“This woman is grateful for your confidence in her, Zoug,” she said as a slight smile came to her lips.

The old man grunted, pleased with himself for raising her spirits. “But I am concerned about my place in a new cave. Grod’s hearth will no longer exist and I cannot hunt with the men. What would the future leader do with me?”

“Since you are a retired second-in-command and hunter, you will receive a portion of the hunts, even though I know you can still hunt well with your sling. This will be especially important since you will have your own hearth.”

“You are kind to me, but we have fewer hunters and more women than we did before. It might be too difficult for the clan to provide for an old man like me.”

Ayla replied, shaking her head at him in mild vexation, “Zoug! Of course, we will help you and your hearth! How could we not? I will care for you myself if it is necessary!” He could not hide the warmth in his eyes at her gentle scolding, causing affection to show in her eyes as she realized he had been teasing her. “You will always hold an honored place in my clan, Zoug.”

He grunted again and looked away briefly in an attempt to hide his emotion. “While I am pleased by your words, Ayla, it is true we do not have as many hunters, with Grod and Crug no longer in the clan.”

“Yes, Brun is worried about that too. I told him we needed to learn to function more efficiently as a clan, including hunting better. Brun and I will work together on ideas.”

Zoug could only shake his head at her audacity. She had certainly become even bolder than before. 

Getting back to her original purpose in visiting the man, she asked, “Zoug, since you are here alone, would you come with me now? I wish to invite you to my tent for some tea. I know there are only women and children there, but I thought you might wish to meet our new clan members.”

He nodded affirmatively. “I will come with you. It does get lonely sitting by myself. Has the woman Una been told yet that Brun has accepted her?”

“No, I have not yet told her. I am waiting to do so until... later.”

Zoug looked at her, wondering about her slight hesitation. “Will you be taking her into your hearth also?” He could not seem to stifle his inquisitiveness.

“That is one possibility,” Ayla replied nervously as they started moving toward her tent, side by side.

Zoug stopped walking. “There is something you are not telling me. I know I should not ask what you are refraining from speaking, especially with your current status, but I am an old man and I prefer to do as I please now.”

Ayla looked hopefully at Zoug. “I suggested to Brun that he give the woman Una to you.”

His eyes opened wide. “But I am an old man! How could I provide for her and protect her as a man should?”

Ayla attempted to calm his anxiety. “Zoug, everyone knows how capably you protected Oga from Broud before he injured himself and I already promised that the clan will help you and your hearth.” She glanced at her tent. “Look at Una. She has noticed us coming and is eager to see the renowned sling master Zoug. You should meet her,” she added.

The two began walking again before Zoug grunted and gestured, “She is an attractive woman.”

Ayla smiled to herself.

**

Una had been anxious from the moment she saw Zoug walking toward them with Ayla. The man had been famous for a long time among the clans because of his sling mastery and always attracted much notice from the women at Clan Gatherings. Though he was now an older man, Una thought he was still handsome in his own way and that he looked younger than he probably was.

When they arrived at her tent, Ayla introduced him to Una, Oda, and Ura, and then told the older woman to bring tea to Zoug. Una jumped up and scurried to get some for him. In her excitement, though, she spilled most of his tea onto the ground as she was carrying it to him. She was mortified at her clumsiness and knelt in place before him, awaiting his judgment with her head bowed. After living with Karg for the past few moons, Una was expecting a reprimand from Zoug, if not a cuffing. When nothing happened, she glanced up at him only to see that he had chosen to look away, pretending not to see what she had done. Una was so stunned at his lack of irritation, it took Ayla clearing her throat to get her to stand and move again. Una quickly refilled the cup for Zoug and brought it to him carefully. As she approached to offer him the tea, he tapped her shoulder before she had dropped down and signed his gratitude to her.

Una moved back to her place next to Oda in a daze. Her mate of many cycles of seasons had been a good man, but even he had never treated her with such kindness as this man had just shown. Nor had her mate ever expressed appreciation for her simply doing her duty as a woman. She sighed gently, wishing she could be given to... to a man who was as considerate as Zoug, but she knew it was only wishful thinking on her part. She was no longer as young as she once was.

Ayla was unsurprised by Zoug’s thoughtfulness toward Una and also noticed how intently and appreciatively he watched the woman as she walked away from him. Una’s sigh of wished-for happiness was not as subtle as she thought it was. Yes, the two of them should be good together. Una would be very pleased to be given to Zoug and she might bring even more vitality back to the man. Ayla hoped he would agree.

**

Brun watched the oldest man in his clan walk up to him.

“This man would speak with the leader.”

At Brun’s nod, Zoug began, “I met the woman Una you have accepted into our clan. Although I have been without a mate for many years, I have decided it would be good to be given that woman. I do not wish to live alone or to be dependent again on another man’s generosity; she would be helpful to me in making my hearth.”

Brun stared at Zoug, whose mate had been dead for a long time. The man had never spoken of wanting another one since he had moved into Grod’s hearth. “She is younger than you, Zoug. Are you sure you can handle her?” 

“Ayla thinks Una is a good woman and I agree. I am not certain about being able to give her the signal, though.” He paused briefly, nodding as a thought came into his head. “It is true I could signal her easily enough, but I do not know about my body’s ability to function as it should. However, she is quite appealing to look at, so maybe that would motivate me.” Amusement flashed in his eyes and was reciprocated in Brun’s. 

Zoug continued, “I am also old enough to know there is more to a mate than the relieving of needs and the cooking of meals. You know this too, Brun. I would welcome a female presence in my hearth - someone to help take care of me as I get older. The leader knows that someday I will be an old man, although I do not know when that might be.” Zoug’s eyes sparkled with his good humor.

Brun was amazed at how much younger Zoug seemed since the formation of this new clan. Was it because of Ayla? He caught that woman’s eye and gestured for her to join them. 

“Ayla, you were there when Zoug met Una. I already know what he thinks of her. Do you believe the woman would be a good mate for him?”

“I do, Brun. Una was so excited to meet Zoug, she became nervous at first, though she quickly calmed herself. It was easy for me to see that she thinks he is still a desirable man. I know she would be pleased to be given to Zoug.”

Brun could perceive the pleasure on Zoug’s face, and he nodded his agreement. “This proposed mating was Ayla’s idea. It will be her clan soon, so this is her decision to make."

Her eyes widened slightly as she thought about yet another responsibility she would be assuming when Brun made her leader: making decisions about matings. She replied confidently though, “I think it would be a very good mating and I approve of it. Zoug will be pleased with Una and she will be a very happy woman; theirs will be a good hearth, Brun.”

Brun motioned, “Then it will be so. Zoug will have a new mate. Ayla, you should inform the woman.”

“I will do so and tell her she may join Zoug at his tent with her belongings if that is agreeable to the leader.”

Brun concurred, saying, “It is agreeable,” while Zoug nodded his eager approval.

Ayla was about to leave when Zoug spoke again, “Brun, this man would also request that his friend Ayla perform the mating ceremony, whenever it may happen.”

Brun was startled by Zoug’s reference to Ayla in such a manner but soon recovered. He knew the old man had always been fond of her. “I will speak to Goov about this, but I am certain he will agree to... your friend... officiating at the mating for you.”

Ayla was also surprised by his request but said, “Zoug, this friend of yours will be pleased to do that for you.”

Zoug grunted, satisfied that Ayla’s idea about a new mate, which had initially alarmed him, was turning out well. He nodded gratefully to her and Brun before returning to his tent.

Ayla turned and walked toward her tent. She was pleased for Zoug and quite moved that he would ask for her to perform the ceremony for his mating. But that would not be happening anytime soon, she reminded herself - certainly not while they were still traveling. She smiled as she wondered if Una’s knees would buckle when she was told the news about Zoug.

When she was back, she saw Una’s curious expression and summoned her. Ayla rolled her eyes as the woman threw herself at her feet yet again before she gently urged her to stand up. “Una, this woman is pleased to tell you that Brun has agreed to accept you into his clan. Like your daughter and her daughter, you will no longer live in Karg’s hearth.” She paused to enjoy Una’s eyes filling with delight, but she had more good news for her. “Also, it has been decided for you to be given as mate to the man Zoug. This woman thinks you will be happy to know this.”

Fortunately, Ayla had anticipated Una’s reaction correctly. She quickly grabbed the older woman and held her upright, since Una’s legs had given out in her utter astonishment. 

Una looked up into Ayla’s eyes and could see the strange woman was speaking the truth. She would be given to Zoug! She could hardly believe her good fortune and her eyes conveyed her passionate gratitude. 

After Una was steady on her feet again and her breathing had returned to normal, Oda looked toward Ayla and said, “I would presume to ask if it was your idea for my mother to be accepted into Brun’s clan and given to Zoug.” At her nod, Oda was awestruck. Ayla had told her she would do something for Una and she did, somehow convincing two leaders in the process.

“Oda, Ursus wishes for you and me to wait longer before we find our mates,” Ayla said to the woman, who nodded her acceptance. After Karg’s abuse, Oda did not mind being without a man for a while, especially if there was already someone in her new hearth who could provide for her and protect her - even if that hunter was a woman.

Turning back to Oda’s mother, Ayla instructed her, “Una, when we are finished speaking, you may gather all your things and take them directly to Zoug’s tent. I think we will not hold the mating ceremony until we find our new cave, but you may join his hearth now.”

Una nodded, stunned at how her life had changed so drastically. When she had finally regained her ability to think, she asked, “Ayla, Zoug wanted this woman to be his mate? Even after this woman’s clumsiness?” At Ayla’s pleased nod, Una sighed, filled with barely contained emotion. “And Brun agreed so quickly?”

Ayla blushed and then replied, “Brun said I would decide.”

The two women stared at her, their hands unable to move.

Ayla’s blush deepened as she explained, “He said it was because I will be made leader soon.” The two women’s jaws dropped as they shared a look. In addition to everything else, she would be the leader, too?


	39. Chapter 39

Zard was impressed by how well Brun’s people worked together as a clan - better than Brok’s. Their men even treated the women differently, with far more overt tolerance and kindness than was normal and no cuffing that he had observed. He nodded to himself; it was how he had acted toward his own mate.

He acknowledged that he was also fascinated by the woman Ayla, despite her strangeness - or perhaps because of it. Zard had seen the woman describe herself as unmated, but he could tell she was unconcerned about it, as was Brun. Of course, she did not need a man to hunt for her, as any other woman would, or even one to protect her, as she had proved with Karg. As intrigued as he was, though, he was not interested in her as a potential mate. 

Instead, his attention had been drawn to the woman with two sons who had set up her tent next to Ayla’s. He had not seen any man approach her and wondered why that very beautiful woman was alone. Did her mate die? If so, why had she not been given to another man? He saw only two unmated men in Brun’s clan, one of whom was too old for the woman. There was one other: the injured man who had unsuccessfully tried to stop Karg. Could it be the woman was that man’s mate? No, he had seen the man staring at the pretty woman with sadness while keeping his distance from her, making Zard suspect the two may have been formerly mated. It was obvious the man had the lowest status in Brun’s clan, lower even than the women. He wondered what he could have done to deserve such a punishment as having his status lowered so far. Had the man’s mate also been taken from him at the same time?

Zard recalled his mate’s pleasure - and his - when told she would bring a child to his hearth, after waiting several cycles of seasons for her to finally become pregnant. But in an unexpected twist of fate, Ursus decided to call both her and her baby back to him shortly after the birth. Ever since her death, he had remained unmated and living again in the hearth of his mother’s mate. Could it be Ursus’ will for him to get to know this new woman now?

He wished for that to be the case, so he decided on a plan to make himself noticed by the very desirable woman and her leader. He knew the hunt dance was probably being planned already, so he quickly made his way to Brun.

**

Zard did not realize that Oga had seen him looking at her since women were more stealthily observant than men. She did not know why the man was watching so closely unless he pitied her for being an unmated and therefore unlucky woman with two sons. But it was not her fault she had been given to a man who had become so out-of-control.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Oga noticed the good-looking man was still trying to observe her without being obvious, but he was now looking at her with... desire. Her face flushed bright red in response, as she stifled a gasp and averted her widened eyes; it had been so long since Broud looked at her that way. He had always relieved his needs with her as quickly as he could - when he wasn’t using Ayla. It was also frustrating that none of the other men of Brun’s clan ever displayed any need for her because they had not wanted to anger Broud. Oga sighed as she thought it had been far too long since she had been with a man and brought relief to him, so she resolved to find a way to get the handsome man to notice her. Maybe she could even entice him to give her the signal. She sighed again as she saw him walk purposefully toward Brun and the others who were preparing for the hunt dance.

**

The food had been prepared by both clans’ women and the impromptu feast would be enjoyed soon, but not until after the much-anticipated hunt dance. Everyone was looking forward to it, especially those who had not been on or witnessed the hunt, which included nearly all the women, the men who had guarded them, and the children. 

It was common knowledge that the First Medicine Woman had killed a large bison. The men who had been in Brok’s hunting party knew what they would be seeing shortly, but they still looked forward to the reenactment. Never would they have believed that a woman could do what that strange one did. Maybe seeing the kill again would enable them to accept it more fully, despite what their memories told them.

Brok’s women were still baffled by Ayla. They simply could not imagine how the woman could have willingly done something so terrifying, nor did they understand her knowing how to hunt in the first place. That she was permitted to do so was shocking in itself. 

The women of Brun’s clan were accustomed to Ayla’s sling hunting and knew that she inexplicably enjoyed it, but they had been extremely worried for her during the dangerous bison hunt. They too were eager to see the hunt dance after Borg had spoken with awe about Ayla’s success, although they were certain that watching it would frighten all the women present.

**

Brun’s hunters were now ready for their performance and began making their way, with one additional man, to where the rest of the people were gathered. Zard had found the older leader in time and proposed that he portray the bison since he had seen the entire hunt and knew all the actions of the animal. While they were surprised, Brun and Droog accepted Zard’s offer of assistance. Brac, having already demonstrated his acting skill in the past, was chosen to depict the calf killed by Brun. The boy was cautioned to die quickly this time, so attention would not be diverted from Ayla’s actions.

A stillness came over the crowd as they saw Brun’s hunters enter the area that had been set aside for the hunt reenactment. Brok’s people noticed Zard among them and wondered why he would be helping. Hands flew among the spectators when they saw the tall yellow-haired woman walking with the men; they knew they were about to see something no other clan ever had.

Oga immediately spotted the man Zard; she had asked a woman of Brok’s clan for his name. While she was watching him, he met her eyes before returning his focus to the role he was about to play. Blushing at the man’s attention, Oga made herself comfortable, feeling a reawakened warmth within her.

Broud saw the look between the two and slumped, realizing he had lost any chance of regaining Oga. While he was dejected, he could hardly blame the other man for being attracted to his former mate; Oga was a remarkably beautiful woman who already had two sons. Broud shook his head in disgust at himself. He had lost his leadership and Oga due to his lack of self-discipline; he alone was to blame for his loss of status within the clan. How had he permitted himself to behave in such an unmanly way for so long? It was no surprise that Brun would wish that Ayla had been the son of his hearth.

Despite his melancholy state of mind, Broud was always eager to watch the reenactment of a hunt, so he settled into place and waited to find out why Borg had spoken so glowingly of Ayla’s kill. Sitting alone, he wondered again how he would ever be able to live in the same clan with that woman - especially if she was to be his leader.

**

The hunters held their audience spellbound. It was an excellent strategy Droog had ordered; Brok and his men were impressed with the teamwork of Brun’s hunters. Everyone watched as Brun skillfully used his bola to take down the calf, while the other hunters took turns chasing the female bison.

As expected, though, no one’s attention strayed far from the tall woman. Despite their deeply engrained memories, Brok’s people were captivated by Ayla, marveling at how she would know what to do during a hunt. They had also never seen anyone who could run so fast. Women never ran… on purpose anyway. But this strange woman did.

When the time came for the standoff between Ayla and the bison, the women of both clans clutched each other’s hands in fear for the brave woman, their hearts pounding in their chests. The girls, too, were terrified... with one exception. There was one young girl who was scared and yet fascinated by the suspenseful scene. Her mother glanced at her and sighed, hoping nobody else could see the excited look in Ura’s eyes. There was nothing to do about it now, so Oda looked back to Ayla’s predicament, nearly as frightened as she was when the events took place.

There she stood - the tall spear-wielding woman - face to face with a large and dangerous bison. Remarkably, the woman slowly moved even closer to it. Then the bison charged and Ayla made her killing thrust into the animal’s side. Everyone watching gasped loudly and saw the bison slowly fall to the ground, lifeless.

A woman had done the impossible - she had killed a bison! No one could stop staring at Ayla as she slowly calmed her breathing. It was obvious to them she had relived the thrill of the hunt; the reenactors had all played their parts to perfection. 

Brac, watching from the ground where the calf he was portraying had been killed, could not take his eyes off her. To him, she was the most amazing woman in all of Ursus’ creation.

The women and girls heaved a simultaneous sigh of relief since the huge bison had been killed, though they still did not understand how a woman could have done it. Alone among all the females, Ura had a smile on her face, but no one besides her mother saw it, with all the attention on Ayla.

Zoug, who was sitting with his arm around Una’s shoulders to calm her fears, was full of pride for Ayla - the woman who considered him to be her friend. It was indeed a praiseworthy kill.

Broud also nodded his approval of what he had just seen. He could not deny Ayla was an excellent hunter, even with the heavy Clan spear, which impressed him more than he thought it would. Although she was a woman, he thought she looked very strong as she made the thrust with her weapon, but then he was startled when he felt his need start to rise while he continued to stare at her powerful final pose. Glancing around quickly, he tried to hide what was happening and struggled to will it away. He desperately hoped no one had seen him.

Standing next to Goov, Gord felt the world of the Clan begin to shift around him. He had seen Ayla during the hunt, but what made the reenactment so striking to him was that he could detect no condemnation of her - no judgment in the eyes of anyone against this woman who had hunted. Brun’s men already respected her, he knew, and Brok’s hunters now openly showed their admiration for her achievement. He shook his head in amazement. What had begun as an implied command from Ursus to go to the hunting field with Brok’s hunting party had been transmuted into change for his clan, or at least an acceptance of it. Brun’s clan, he could tell, had already been transformed because of her Ursus-given abilities. What other changes would she engender in their lives? The question niggled at his mind, demanding he gives it more thought later.

For now, though, he turned his attention to the tall young woman, who was approaching the two mog-urs at a gesture from Goov. When she stopped in front of them, she waited, not knowing what was going to happen. 

When they were planning the ceremony, Goov and Gord had thoroughly searched their memories, but could not find an appropriate ritual for this unique occasion. Gord, the stronger of the two mog-urs, gave up when he realized he was unable to access the most ancient memories with the depth and clarity of Creb’s mind. When Goov suggested they fashion a brand-new ceremony instead, Gord heartily agreed. A heretofore nonexistent ritual would be fitting for the unusual woman. Creating something unfamiliar would have been easier if they had involved Ayla in the process but, as mog-urs, they were also interested in the dramatic impact of the new rite. Achieving that end would require the element of surprise for the woman and everyone else. Accordingly, Ayla was only told to come forward after the hunt reenactment at Goov’s signal and to make a brief statement to start the feast.

Goov’s slight shifting of his posture immediately drew everyone’s attention to him before he motioned his opening words. “Ayla, Woman Who Hunts, you have been a sling hunter of Brun’s clan for several cycles of seasons, but this was your first kill while hunting with the men. Today, you performed well as a brave and honorable hunter and upheld the highest qualities of the Clan for all to see, even during the unfortunate incidents after the hunt. There will be no manhood ceremony for you since you are a woman,” he said, his eyes sparkling with humor and the reflected flames of the fire, “but you are recognized as an outstanding hunter in front of all the people of both clans.” 

He held up an object and spoke with the one-handed gestures learned from Creb, “Ayla, receive this talisman for your amulet: a tooth from the bison you killed today. It has been covered with the sacred red ochre to increase its outward significance for one who is so highly favored by the spirits. It is not normal to give a hunting talisman to a woman, of course, but you are not a normal woman. May Ursus and your totem guard you always throughout your life.”

Ayla took off her amulet and opened it. Reverently taking the bison tooth from Gord’s hand, she placed it inside. She retied the amulet around her neck after drawing it closed and stood tall before the two men, feeling deeply honored.

Goov then nodded to Gord, who began speaking in his detailed and methodical manner. “Near the end of winter, when the snow was melting earlier than normal, I felt a strong impulse to walk away from the cave toward the north. When I located a place I thought would be appropriate for meditating, I spotted a tooth from a cave bear in front of me, partially buried in a small patch of snow-free ground. My breath caught at the sight. I knew such a find was significant - that it must have been left in my path - since I had never seen it there before. I dug up the tooth that turned out to be the largest I had ever seen, cleaned off the dirt that was covering much of it, and sat down with it in my hand. Before long, I closed my eyes to contemplate what I had been led to discover. While Ursus did not speak directly to me, an image came into my head of the tooth suspended around the neck of a person, as an amulet would be.

“Taking it back to our cave, I instructed our toolmaker to drill a small hole in it, describing exactly what I had seen in my mind. I reminded him of the care he needed to take while working on Ursus’ tooth, which was unnecessary of me because he was awed at being given the opportunity to do what I asked of him. The toolmaker worked on the drilling for a long time, determined to do the best work he had ever done. When he was finished at last and had returned it to me, I saw that what he had accomplished was indeed worthy of that very special object and it matched the image I had been shown by Ursus.” Gord looked out and nodded to the man, who had a look of pride on his face. 

“I then had Oda prepare some sinew as if it were to be used for an amulet, but slightly longer. This she did for me. Both items have been lying in my hearth since then, stored away and waiting for the moment I was certain would reveal itself to me. When Goov and I were speaking, I knew that the right time had arrived as surely as if Ursus were directing my thoughts... which I believe he was. Goov, the former acolyte of The Mog-ur, agreed with me.”

He reached behind where he was standing and picked up the tooth, which now had the sinew threaded through the drilled hole. Turning back toward the crowd, he dramatically thrust it high above his head for everyone to see. The ensuing gasps of the people were loud after the preceding period of anticipatory silence, as he held it up for a lengthy period. Not only was the tooth he held in his hand indeed from a cave bear, but it was also a very large canine tooth - the biggest anyone had ever seen, as Gord had recounted to them. The bear must have been enormous, an earthly embodiment of Ursus himself.

Ayla stared wide-eyed; she had never seen a more powerfully evocative symbol of the Great Cave Bear. She could tell the tooth had been meticulously cleaned and it now shone brightly with an otherworldly glow in the light of the setting sun. But how could a person wear something so sacred, as Gord had said was to be done with it? Suddenly, she drew in a sharp breath. Was it intended for her since he had unveiled it during this ceremony? How could she possibly be worthy of such an item? How could anyone? With her eyes opened as far as they could, she shook her head discreetly at Gord. Both mog-urs, though, gave emphatic nods, halting her meek protest.

Gord handed it to her and gestured for her to put it on. “The pendant should hang just below your amulet.” 

She gazed at the spectacular object with awe and then, with trembling fingers, reluctantly tied it around her neck as Gord had instructed her. Both mog-urs knew that being given this talisman was startling to her; they would allow her the time to accept the reality of it. Noticing this, she closed her eyes for a short while, until she felt Ursus’ calming presence enter her mind and permeate her body. Upon reopening her eyes, she could see that Gord was watching her carefully; he nodded in approval when he saw that her composure had returned. 

Keeping his signs small and visible only to Ayla and Goov, Gord addressed her informally. “Do not allow it to fall too low on your chest. Otherwise, it could swing around and be a distraction when you are hunting... or fighting a man.” She blushed but managed a fleeting smile when she saw the amusement in the eyes of the two men.

Gathering her thoughts, she spoke privately, not knowing if it was appropriate for her to do so during this ceremony, “Mog-urs, I am humbled by your presentation of both talismans. I hope that you do not mind if I reserve the wearing of Ursus’ tooth for occasions other than hunting... or fighting. It is too special to do otherwise, in this unworthy acolyte’s opinion.”

Goov replied with a raised eyebrow, also with gestures that were reduced in size, “That is acceptable, but do not keep it permanently hidden away because you feel you are undeserving of the honor.” 

Gord nodded his support of Goov’s statement, causing her to blush again. She had had a passing thought of doing just that with the pendant. Ayla sighed and told them, “I promise that to both of you, although I cannot help feeling as though I am unfit to even possess such a representation of Ursus.”

It was Gord’s turn to respond: “We believe the Great Cave Bear considers you most worthy. Do not dispute this, acolyte.” He signed his last words with a twinkle in his eyes, but Ayla could only nod in response, still feeling overwhelmed at what had been conferred upon her.

Though the crowd could not see what the three had been saying, they waited patiently, assuming it must be a private mog-ur portion of the ceremony that was not meant for ordinary people to know. 

Gord then returned to using larger motions for the sake of the assembly, as he concluded the ceremony. “Ayla, Hunter of the Clan, receive and keep this tooth of Ursus with you to wear on appropriate occasions as a sign of his favor that will be visible to all. It is obvious to us he is well pleased with you and considers you deserving of its receipt. May he guide you throughout your life and be with you as you lead others to follow his ways.”

Brun and Brok looked at each other, stunned that such a symbol would be given to the woman. Looking intently at their respective mog-urs, though, they could see only the utmost confidence for what they had done. 

In light of what had just transpired, Ayla’s totem ceremony returned vividly to Brun’s mind. When Creb announced the Cave Lion as her protective spirit, Brun had initially been angry at his brother for giving such a powerful male totem to a girl. Gradually, he came to understand the wisdom of what Creb had done, which was merely to confirm what Ursus had already determined and the lion had marked on her. Was this a similar situation today? His eyes were wide as his mind considered another question: Was the giving of Ursus’ tooth also a foreshadowing of the Cave Bear becoming her second totem when she would be raised to mog-ur? 

Brun abruptly shook his head at the audacity of his thoughts. He was no mog-ur. Why was he trying to reason like one? Goov and Gord, both of whom had known Creb, must be correct in bestowing the tooth on Ayla, in the same way his brother had surmised the truth about her Cave Lion totem. He nodded to himself, now surprisingly devoid of any doubts about the appropriateness of the second talisman. Glancing again at Brok, he resolved to speak to the other man and help to set his mind at ease from a leader’s perspective.

Goov then gently took Ayla by the shoulders and turned her around to face the large crowd of people. Stunned, she could see only admiration for her that was now enhanced by the striking pendant and she struggled to restrain the tears that were stinging her eyes. She knew she was still a very strange woman to them, but she felt incredible joy and relief that these people had accepted her for who she was. 

Brun’s breath caught in his throat when Ayla faced the gathering with the Ursus tooth pendant she was wearing prominently displayed for all to see. He took in the sight of the daughter of his hearth, who he thought looked even more powerful and confident than before. Immense pride filled him to know that Ursus had chosen this young woman on whom to grant his favor. He glanced at Ebra next to him, who was close to bursting with emotion and, he thought, the desire to crush Ayla to her in a motherly embrace. The couple shared a look as Ebra sighed and reached out her hand to touch her mate’s arm gently. Brun was surprised at her intimate gesture, but nodded to her in deep satisfaction, as both returned their attention to the daughter of his hearth.

Gord then grunted softly to gain Ayla’s attention and nodded to her when she looked at him; it was her cue to speak to the people. She still held the rapt attention of everyone present and used her own words to signal the start of the feast: “Together, let our two clans give thanks to Ursus as we enjoy the meal that was prepared by the women out of the bounty of his endless generosity to his people. Follow his will always, wherever it may lead.”

**

It had happened again to Brun’s clan - now twice in the same day. No one in either of the two clans realized others were watching. Everything that had just transpired had been seen by a small group that had come upon the campsite outside Brok’s cave as the hunt dance was about to start. They remained hidden and silent as they witnessed the extraordinary hunt being reenacted. A ceremony, one that was unfamiliar to any of them, was then performed by two mog-urs upon the tall female hunter. Their mouths and eyes were wide open as never before and, for a moment, they wondered if they had dreamed what they had just seen. Deciding it must have been real and that this was as good a time as any to reveal themselves, they walked into view as the feast that was intended to celebrate the woman was beginning.


	40. Chapter 40

All conversation ceased as everyone stared at the newcomers. Brok, rising from his seated position, was irritated that outsiders had been able to approach his clan’s cave without anyone noticing, but he had been as captivated as everyone else by the hunt reenactment and the ceremony of the talismans. The new people had obviously remained hidden to watch it all since they made themselves seen only now.

Brun stood up too, but his mate could not contain her surprise. All there heard Ebra exclaim “Uka!” into the silence; she had thought she would never see her sister again. Brun was so surprised at seeing the travelers he found he was not upset that his mate had spoken before anyone else had, although he could see her embarrassment at the breach of propriety. 

As the cave’s leader, Brok knew he should take control of the situation, so he walked to the two men, whom he recognized as the absent hunters from Brun’s clan, Grod, and Crug. Why were they away from their clan and why did they come to his cave? Sighing, he hoped this was the last of the surprises this day would bring.

Grod took a step forward. “This man Grod greets the leader Brok; the other man is Crug. We did not know our group would be arriving during a... celebration.” He glanced at Brun, nodding discreetly at his old friend, and wondered how his former clan had come to this same place. He could see they were camped outside the cave, so this must be only a temporary stop for them on their way to find a new home.

Brok responded, “This leader greets the men Grod and Crug, who are well-known to all. You may join in our meal and allow your women and children to eat and to rest.”

“This man is grateful to the leader. Our women are hungry and tired after much walking, as are the children.”

Brok studied the two men and could see they had been shocked by what they had witnessed, though they were trying to hide it; he needed to address the groundbreaking events forthrightly. “This leader assumes you watched the hunt dance and ceremony.” At Grod’s nod, Brok continued, “There was not enough time to prepare the bison meat for this meal. It will be had tomorrow at a bigger feast; the two hunters and their hearths are welcome to stay for that too. Today’s was a smaller meal with our two clans, along with the hunt reenactment and the new ritual conducted by the two mog-urs.”

Brun then stepped closer and gestured to Brok, requesting the opportunity to speak with Grod. At Brok’s nod, he spoke, “Grod, this leader is pleased to see you and the others.”

Grod failed to hide his surprise at Brun’s reference to himself. He also saw that all the rest of the clan had traveled with Brun, including Broud, who was sitting by himself and looking not at all like a leader. 

“Brun, this man is pleased to see you and the rest of your clan, although I am greatly confused. There must have been much that happened after we left.”

“Yes. I will tell you later.”

Brok reentered the conversation. “Arda,” he called to his mate, “take the new people over to Brun’s campsite; his excitable mate can show them to the food.” At her nod, he returned his attention to the men. “After Grod and Crug have eaten, I will speak with them. Brun, since they were members of your clan, I would invite you to join us when we talk.” Brun nodded his appreciation of Brok’s considerate offer. 

Arda led the visitors over to Ebra, who immediately embraced her sister. Ovra was next, elated to see her mother too. Ebra then showed Uka and Ika where they could set up their tents. When they finished with that chore, she would lead the women to the food, so they could serve their men and children.

All in Grod’s group had seen Ayla and were casting cautious glances at her. She had survived the death curse! The woman looked vigorous and unharmed by what should have killed her, but they were also scandalized by her current demeanor: she was standing tall and walking among the people as if she were a man. Strangely, they could see no condemning looks among either clan. Instead, there was much respect shown to her, even by the men. Many were taking the time to admire her new cave bear tooth, which she patiently allowed. Was the hunt responsible for changing everyone’s opinion of her? Or was there more to Ayla than what they had just seen?

Uka, Ika, and Igra had been terrified at the depiction of the hunt. How could Ayla have done that? They all knew she had hunted before with her sling, but she had faced a large bison today and defeated it with a spear!

The deferential treatment shown to Ayla by the men was confusing to Crug and the fact that the other women were lowering themselves to request to speak to her was simply strange to him. He had always felt uncomfortable around Ayla, even when she was a girl. She brought too many new ways to their clan, including being allowed to hunt with her sling. However, the fact that she survived the permanent death curse ordered by Broud reinforced Crug’s belief that, despite his unease about her, she was certainly favored by Ursus, as the mog-ur Gord had stated during the unusual ritual they had witnessed. That alone would have been enough for him to reconsider his opinion of the woman, but the hunt stunned him. As a master hunter, he knew Ayla’s kill of the bison was indeed worthy of high respect. But she was a woman. How was it possible for her to have done it?

He took a deep breath and then stood as he saw Goov walking in his direction, with Ayla at his side. Ika had just finished erecting their tent and took a position standing behind her mate with her two young children. When they stopped in front of him, Crug felt a flash of irritation as Ayla remained standing tall beside the mog-ur without showing proper womanly respect to either man. Goov was unbothered by her behavior, so Crug quickly suppressed his ingrained urge to reprimand her. He did take the time to quickly examine her new pendant, though, and shuddered at the power it implied for her to have been given a part of Ursus in a public ritual conducted by the mog-urs.

Turning to Goov, he spoke, “Mog-ur, this man greets you.”

“Crug, this man is pleased to see you and all those of your hearth.” Goov took the time to glance and nod at each of them in turn, shocking Ika that he included a woman - and even the children - in his greeting.

With a gleam in his eye, Goov continued, “This mog-ur would introduce his acolyte to you, though you already know her.”

Crug’s and Ika’s jaws dropped at the realization that the mog-ur was referring to Ayla. They could only stare at the woman they had known since she was adopted into their clan as a young girl. Much had changed for her - far more than they could have imagined. The cave bear tooth pendant around Ayla’s neck suddenly took on an even greater significance.

Crug had always been fearful of the spirit world, as were most people. Knowing this strange woman now interacted with it was almost too much to comprehend. Surprisingly to him, those who had remained with Brun’s clan seemed to be completely accepting of Ayla and Goov was displaying much pride in his acolyte. But how could a woman be an acolyte?

Ayla then signed her greeting to all of Crug’s hearth, beginning with the man, as Goov had done. Not knowing how to respond to a woman addressing him as an equal, Crug merely nodded to her. The others stared at her after their own hurried nods.

Goov spoke further, “Ursus has ordained this to happen. Ayla is my acolyte and she is most worthy of being so. One day, she will be a very powerful mog-ur... and the first female mog-ur of the Clan. You will find out more when you hear our story tomorrow.”

Ika was now nervous, as she glanced up at the tall First Medicine Woman... who had survived a death curse. No, she has now survived two death curses! Had there ever been anyone who lived through even one? The woman hunts as well as a man and now Goov says she will be mog-ur. What more could there possibly be to find out? How could anyone have so many different abilities, especially a woman? So much had changed for Ayla in such a short time, but why was no one in their old clan disturbed by any of it? Ika looked down, unable to understand all that she was learning, while her children continued to gaze at Ayla with the curiosity of the young.

Goov had more to say. “Crug, there is something else you and those of your hearth should know. You may inform Grod too. As you can have seen, Ayla’s status has risen. Hers is now that of a hunter and mog-ur’s acolyte. Therefore, her status is equal to a man’s and will only rise in the future.” Taking in the astounded looks, he said as he left with Ayla, “We are going now.”

**

“Grod, Crug. Why have you traveled to this cave?”

Grod carefully considered his response to Brok’s question, since Brun was also present as they met after the meal; he did not wish to offend his former leader. “We left our old clan to find another.”

Brok looked at Grod and Crug in disbelief. Why would anyone wish to leave the first-ranked clan? 

Brun responded to the other leader’s unspoken query. “It was my fault, Brok. I thought it was time to step down as leader, so I made my mate’s son Broud the new leader.” He released a deep sigh. “It was the worst decision of my life.”

Crug spoke up, “It may be the only mistake you have ever made, Brun. Everyone knows you are the finest leader of all.”

The men nodded earnestly at Crug’s last statement, including Brok. However, he was curious about what Brun had said. “If Broud was of the leader’s hearth, he should be the leader; it is the way of the Clan. Why was it not a good decision to follow tradition?”

Brun explained, “Broud was a cruel and self-centered man. I knew that, but I allowed my feelings for the son of my hearth to overtake what I knew to be the truth about him.” 

Brok could see Brun’s posture slump slightly as he admitted Broud’s failings. From the description, the man seemed much like Karg, although Brok did not want to imagine Karg ever being a leader. But how could such a man as Broud possibly have come from the first-ranked leader’s hearth? It seemed illogical, if not impossible. Now, what would Brun do about choosing a new leader for his clan, when there were no more sons at his hearth?

Seeing Brun’s distant look, Grod decided to resume telling his story to Brok. “Brun left with Vorn and their mates along with the first-ranked medicine woman.” The others could detect the stiffening of Grod’s posture at his mention of Ayla. “Broud’s behavior grew even worse than it had been; Crug and I decided to depart with our families when he fell asleep. We did not wish to remain in a clan with an out-of-control leader, so we left to find Nard’s clan. We had met their hunters at the last Clan Gathering and thought to try to join their clan. Before we got to their cave, we encountered their men returning from a successful hunt. Nard told us they did not have any empty hearths for us, though he would have welcomed us if he had. His mog-ur then told us we should go to Brok’s clan’s cave. They gave us some of their meat, pointed us in the right direction, and we left. Now we are here.”

Brok nodded at the two men. “It is obvious you and Crug are excellent hunters; those traveling with you look well-fed. Any clan would be fortunate to have your skills and experience.”

Grod and Crug both grunted in appreciation of Brok’s praise.

“Now that you have walked all that way, you realize that Brun is the leader of his clan again, do you not?” Brok asked.

Grod nodded. 

“Do you wish to return to his clan then? If not, you would be welcome in mine. Our cave here is large and we have empty hearths.”

Brun knew he needed to interrupt. “Grod, Crug. If you are thinking of rejoining me, I must first tell you of our new clan.” He saw the puzzled looks and knew he needed to explain more than he was prepared to speak about by himself. “Brok, I would have my mog-ur here to help with the explanation. I am certain your mog-ur would find it interesting.” Brok agreed to Brun’s request but wondered what might require the assistance of a mog-ur or two. Brun spotted Vorn nearby and ordered him to find Goov and Gord and tell them to join the leaders. Within a short time, both mog-urs had arrived and were seated with the others.

Brun began speaking, mostly to the other leader and Gord. “Broud had a bad temper for many years and often cuffed his mate for no reason, but he seemed to hate Ayla most of all - for nothing more than his jealousy, as far as anyone could tell. He believed I favored her over him. Perhaps I did since his behavior was regularly unacceptable for a man. He cuffed Ayla often and even beat her very badly once. That time, I had to drag him off her before he could...” Brun shook his head, remembering Broud’s irrational rage. Brok and Gord stared with eyes opened wide, having trouble imagining Ayla not fighting back.

“I should have realized that he had been planning for the time when he would become the leader. He knew he would then be able to do whatever he wanted to Ayla without anyone stopping him. He started by taking away her son and giving him to Uba. Then, as soon as Creb was no longer mog-ur, Broud announced that he would move my brother to a hearth at the back of the cave. As the clan's medicine woman, Ayla was justifiably angered, since that would be bad for Creb’s health, and she spoke back to Broud. That was when the earth shook.”

He paused, remembering the day he lost his brother so needlessly. 

“Creb had gone back into the cave shortly before the earth-shaking and was killed by the rocks when they fell on him. Fortunately, everyone else had been outside, so no one else was killed or even injured badly. Broud blamed Ayla for everything, including the earth-shaking, and ordered Goov to curse her with death.”

The shocked eyes of the others were instantly fixed on Goov and he sighed deeply. As difficult as it was for him, he would be the one to tell this part of the story that implicated his weakness in the face of Broud’s fury. “To my shame, I obeyed the new leader when he again demanded the death curse for her. I set the bones, made the gestures, and said the words. It was done. Ayla was cursed with death.”

It took quite some time before Brok could move his hands. “But... we have seen the woman, Goov! She hunted and killed a bison. She talked with members of both our clans. I spoke with her! Her fist was unquestionably very real to the man Karg!” He shook his head. “She is not a spirit; I am certain of this. But how is it possible? I do not understand.” 

Grod and Crug wondered what Brok meant by his reference to Ayla’s fist. Had she fought with a man? Neither of them asked anything about such an improbable event; there would be time to find out later what had happened.

Goov was impressed that Brok was trying desperately to comprehend what he had just been told, instead of instinctively dismissing Ayla from his thoughts and his reality, as he was sure the man’s memories were demanding of him.

Gord was still staring at the younger mog-ur. He finally shook his head as if trying to rearrange his thoughts and gestured, “Goov, you are certain you did the curse exactly as it is to be done?”

Goov nodded. “I can tell you exactly what I did, and you can determine that for yourself. I believe I did everything as it is prescribed.” Gesturing to Gord, Goov rose and the older mog-ur followed him away from the other men, so no one could accidentally see what the two would discuss. A death curse was a very powerful and dangerous magic.

The others waited patiently for the holy men to return, eschewing any conversation amongst themselves. When they came back, Gord’s face was white with shock and he was walking slowly, as if unaware of his surroundings. Brok had never seen his mog-ur looking so unsettled and knew the man must have learned the truth about Ayla. Uncertain if he wanted to know the answer to his question, Brok asked, “Gord, did Brun’s mog-ur perform the death curse correctly?” 

Gord nodded slowly after he sat. “He did.” He closed his eyes in thought, while Brok sat in shock. Re-opening them and facing Goov, Gord gestured, “But how is it Ayla still lives?” This new reality was overturning even more certainties of his well-ordered beliefs.

“She told me she asked her totem for strength and then decided she was not going to die... and she did not. Since that time, as you and Brok are well aware by now, she has possessed confidence I have never before seen in a woman.”

Gord only nodded in response.

Brok felt a chill go up and then back down his spine. Who could simply decide not to die if they had been properly cursed? Was this an example of the woman’s power that his mog-ur said was present in her? If so, it was no wonder that Gord said he was so impressed with her. Brok shivered again.

Grod and Crug had seen the events surrounding the curse, but after they left the old cave, they had decided to not think or speak about Ayla remaining alive. Even mentioning her might bring the spirit world too close to them and their hearths, something they did not wish to experience as they traveled. Now that they had seen the woman, and Crug had exchanged greetings with her, the reality of her survival could no longer be ignored.

Goov thought he ought to be completely honest with Brok and Gord, though he knew he also wanted to brag about his acolyte. “Grod and Crug already know this, but I will tell you about an earlier incident in Ayla’s life.” He could see Brun looking at him inquisitively, but he continued. “As you already know, she taught herself to use the sling while she was still a girl, but she kept it hidden from the rest of the clan. It was when we were on a mammoth hunt that she was found out. A hyena had grabbed the young boy Brac and was taking him away. No one could stop the animal, but suddenly two stones flew at the hyena with astonishing accuracy, killing it. Brac’s life was saved, but it had been accomplished by the girl Ayla, who was standing at what should have been an impossible distance from the animal, holding a sling in her hand. Even though she had saved the leader’s mate’s son’s mate’s son, she had used a weapon and had been doing so for quite a while, judging by her obvious skill and all the dead predators we had been finding near the cave. Her only concern, though, had been rescuing Brac - not worrying about her secret being revealed.

“Brun’s solution, to satisfy the custom of punishing a female with a weapon and to acknowledge that Ayla had saved a life, was that she be cursed with death, but only for a cycle of the moon. If she could come back after that amount of time, she would be welcomed into our clan again. Creb reluctantly performed the death curse, but you know The Mog-ur would have done any magic correctly.” He saw Gord nod soberly. “Needless to say, she returned when the moon's cycle had ended,” Goov added proudly.

Brok’s mouth fell open at the realization that the woman had survived two death curses. She truly was favored by the spirits - by Ursus himself - but to an even greater extent than Gord had originally thought.

“Knowing what I know now, I should never have asked for the death curse, even a limited one,” Brun confessed. “Fortunately, Ayla was able to come back to us, although I do not know how she did it... nor do I wish to know."

Goov nodded and looked at the other mog-ur. “You would be interested to know that the girl Ayla knew when to return to us because she counted the days of the curse.”

Gord was dumbfounded. How could she have learned to count, especially that high... and with no training? He sat back while expelling a large breath. Every time he thought he had learned everything about Ayla, there was something new for him to discover.

Grod and Crug were aware of the first death curse but did not realize Ayla knew the mog-ur magic of numbers, even at so young an age. Crug thought that maybe it was right she was Goov’s acolyte, despite her gender. Grod, though, was extremely uncomfortable at the thought of a woman with so much knowledge and power. It was not in his memories; therefore, it was not right.

Goov concluded his story. “It was after she came back from that first curse that The Mog-ur made her Woman Who Hunts, although this man later learned from Creb that it was Brun’s idea to do so.”

After a long period of silence, Gord was finally able to move his hands again. “Brun, you said you needed to explain about your clan to Grod and Crug, but I think they already knew what you and Goov have told us, or at least most of it. Is there more they should know? I will admit to excessive curiosity on my part.”

Brun was surprised at the mog-ur’s inquisitiveness but knew it was indeed time for him to speak about what would make their clan singular among all the clans. “Grod, Crug. You saw me leave the old cave with Ayla; Vorn came too. Next, Goov left and found us. Goov and Vorn then went back to the old cave and brought everyone who was left to us, including the injured Broud.” He paused, knowing what he was going to say next would shock the men.

“When I left Broud’s clan with Vorn, our small group became a new clan, because we were not seeking to become part of another one. When everyone had joined us later, Broud’s clan had no one left; it no longer existed.” The other men nodded; that made sense. “But while everyone followed me, I followed Ayla when I left. Therefore, our new clan is Ayla’s clan.”

Four pairs of eyes opened wide as the others looked from Brun to Goov and back. Brok could only barely manage to motion, “Brun, what is it you are saying?”

Brun explained, “I am saying exactly what you saw me say. I am the leader now, but when Ursus determines the time is right, the rightful leader will take over from me.” Pausing to look directly at Grod and Crug, he concluded his message by speaking plainly to them. “Ayla is already the first-ranked medicine woman and a hunter, as you saw in the reenactment. She will be a mog-ur... and she will be the leader of this clan. This is what you must accept if you choose to come with me, instead of remaining with Brok.”

Goov added, “It was revealed to me in a vision from Creb’s spirit that this is the will of Ursus. It is the path that has been shown to Ayla and me - one on which our new clan has already begun traveling. We will follow our future leader without deviating from this destiny.”

Brok was shaken to the point of speechlessness, yet Brun’s explanation of why the clan was Ayla’s was perfectly logical to him. As wholly untraditional as the concept of a female leader was, who could argue against a vision from Ursus that was delivered by The Mog-ur to his former acolyte? The fact that Brun had recently adopted Ayla into his hearth made the upcoming change all the more inevitable; the first-ranked leader would pass the leadership on to the daughter of his hearth, rather than the son. Brok sighed once more; his wish for no more surprises today had not been granted to him.

Gord too was initially stunned at the news, but then he brought to mind his scrutiny of Ayla’s remarkable spiritual core earlier in the day. That she would be leader and mog-ur could not be disputed, since Ursus desired it to happen - no matter how many traditions and customs were upended. Knowing that her leadership would be innovative, Gord had a feeling it would be similarly exciting. Once again, he wished he could witness it. 

Grod and Crug were overwhelmed with all they had learned and knew they needed to decide before Brun left with his clan. Crug, despite all his previous misgivings about Ayla, was intrigued by her. It seemed to him that Ursus wished for the clan to be led by that woman, as odd as that would be. It surprised him that he was able to think this way and wondered how it would feel to be led and given orders by a woman.

He then turned to look at Grod. His older friend’s thoughts, easily discernible on his face, were not so tolerant as Crug’s. Sighing, the master hunter reflected on the fact that Grod had always been the most traditionally minded man of their old clan and, as such, he did not think the man would allow himself to accept Ayla as his leader. Even though the two of them had not yet discussed their leaving or staying, Crug already knew how it would turn out when they did. He sighed heavily as he now wished he had not made that promise to Grod to keep their hearths in the same clan, but he would not go back on his word; it was a matter of his integrity as a man.

All those at the private meeting rose and went their separate ways. There was much to ponder tonight after an eventful day no one in either clan would ever forget.


	41. Chapter 41

Broud could not sleep. All he could think about was Ayla. She would be the leader. But could a woman lead a clan if such a thing was in no one’s memories - if it had never happened before? Would their clan still be considered Clan? How could Brun think the other clans would accept them at the next Gathering when there were many at the last one who did not believe at first that Ayla could be a medicine woman? Broud had many questions, but he knew Brun and Goov were convinced she was the one who would be the leader.

Brun was strongly supportive of her, but he was not the only one fascinated by the woman. Vorn had left with Brun to follow Ayla. Now that man showed her great respect, as did the rest of the men. Goov had cast the death curse, but she had defeated it. Ayla had made the mog-ur's death-cursing magic worthless and how did he repay her for that slight? He made her his acolyte. Of course, it was not Goov’s fault the woman simply would not die.

Broud then asked himself if he really wanted Ayla to be dead. He knew he did not, despite what he had ordered in his childish rage on that day his life fell apart. Not only that, she was definitely worthy of his respect, especially after what he saw her accomplish during the hunt reenactment, although he was still embarrassed by his body’s reaction when he stared at her. He sighed exasperatedly at the memory. What could have caused that? Ayla was definitely a strong woman and had demonstrated it to everyone yesterday. While strength was very desirable in a woman, she was too different in every other way - according to his engrained Clan memories. He tried to force his mind to focus on something other than that woman, but it seemed to be impossible for him. 

It was obvious, after she survived two death curses, she was favored by the Great Cave Bear; Goov and Gord certainly believed so. That thought prompted another reconsideration of his actions and words against her. Had he really hated a favorite of Ursus for so long? Maybe he had, but there were still some things he could not remember. He only knew he did not despise the woman now.

He vividly recalled Ayla’s scolding words after he woke from the sleeping sickness when she spoke much truth to him. She was also correct in what she had said about herself: she did not choose her totem. The same must be true then for her hunting desire, her mog-ur powers, her leadership potential... and maybe even her willful manner.

Likewise, she did not choose to be so tall nor to look the way she did. He had finally come to the realization that, while she did not look like a normal Clan woman, her appearance was probably close to that of a typical Others woman; she was born to them, after all. None of that was her choice either. In a moment of lucidity, he entertained the thought that she might even be attractive to Others men. 

Surprised at his insights, he supposed that he should learn to accept Ayla the way she is. How could he not after the spirit-world revelations about her destiny? Her new powers and roles were undeniable, but how could he remain in the clan, especially with her as the leader... after everything he had done to her? What other option did he have as an injured man with no status, though? He lifted his head off the ground to glance around and sighed deeply, allowing it to fall back down onto his well-worn fur in his frustration.

Abruptly, the remainder of his memories returned to his consciousness all at once. He now remembered everything about Ayla and he gasped at the clarity of what had been restored to his mind. It all made sense to him - at least as much as it ever did.

Since it was nearly dawn, he got up to take a short walk to pass his morning water. Long after he had finished, he remained overwhelmed by all that had come back to him. In a way, though, he wished it hadn’t. His continued presence in the clan seemed utterly untenable now.

When he realized he was still standing in place, he walked dazedly over to the entrance of Brok’s cave to look around, not knowing what else to do with himself. He could see that all of Brok’s clan, like Brun’s, were still sleeping after their long day... except for Karg. The injured man was struggling to get up off the ground without using his broken arm. Broud knew Brok’s medicine woman had kept Karg drugged through last night at Brok’s order, but the sedative’s effects had since worn off. Karg was no longer tied to the carrier either; Broud wondered when that had changed. Perhaps someone had untied him when they thought he would remain sedated and not be a threat. He shook his head. Although he had been a terrible leader, even he could see it was not a good idea to set such a man as Karg free after his behavior the previous day and especially after what Ayla had done to him.

Broud hid and stood motionless in the deep shadows to see what the other man would do, now that he was finally on his feet. He watched Karg go into a hearth, promptly emerge with a spear and little else, and begin walking away from the cave. Broud was shocked. Karg was leaving!

It was apparent Karg was in pain and still suffering some effects of having been drugged for a long time, since he was moving slowly and with effort. The man must have remembered being banished by Brok and decided he would leave before anyone awoke. But Karg had obviously not given any thought to traveling, as he brought no food or other supplies with him. How did he think he would survive?

Maybe I should go away too, Broud thought. If I hurry, I could catch up to him. Surely we could make our way - if the man would accept a traveling companion. Two men together might be able to function without a woman. I can bring food with me; that will help. 

Keeping as quiet as he could, Broud hurried back to his small tent, disassembled it, gathered his few belongings, and took off after Karg, after checking to ensure he had two traveling cakes in his pack. It was not much, but it was better than what the other man had thought to bring.

**

Broud caught up with the broken-armed man after a short while, since the latter was not walking at a very fast pace. He called out to him, “Karg.”

The man stopped and turned around to see who had spoken his name. He frowned when he realized it was the no-status man from Brun’s clan he had seen yesterday and waited impatiently for him to walk closer to explain himself. Karg had not wanted anyone to see him leave the cave.

“This man is called Broud.”

Karg looked at the other with disdain. “You call yourself a man? Where is your spear?”

Broud hesitated, not wanting to explain, but it was impossible for him to avoid telling the truth. “It was taken away, along with my status and my mate.”

“So you are not a man,” Karg snidely concluded.

Broud felt his irritation rise, but he kept it under control. He would need to get along with Karg if they were to survive together. “It is only temporary. I do not have a spear, but I brought some food for us.”

Karg snorted, making a sound that was not unlike a boar. “You are just like a woman then, being without a spear, carrying a pack, and thinking about the food. Since I am a man, I did not need to worry about food.”

Broud was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to travel with this undeservedly arrogant man. Was Karg actually proud that he brought no food with him? What was he planning on eating? He spoke to the man, “Since we are both injured, I thought we might need some food if we were to travel together. Hunting will be difficult for us until we are recovered.”

“Are you saying I am not a good hunter?” Karg narrowed his eyes. “I will tell you I was the best hunter in Brok’s clan. If it had not been for that ugly man-woman, I would not have this broken arm now.”

“You are referring to Ayla?”

“I will not speak that name, which is not even a proper Clan name. Just hearing it offends me. Yes, I am speaking about that ugly thing that acts like a man. She used a weapon against me and then punched me! Why does Brun put up with a woman like that? I hope she was punished for what she did to me.”

Broud could see the bruising on Karg’s face, along with the black eye. Ayla must have punched him really hard - strong enough to knock him out for a while, he knew. Broud felt oddly proud of her for that. “No, she was not punished. Brok commended her for her bravery and she was honored by both mog-urs in a ceremony before the feast late yesterday.”

Karg rumbled in outrage. “That is another reason for me to leave. Why would anyone honor that creature? For bravery? Women are not brave. They are all weak.”

Broud lifted an eyebrow; it was impossible for him to think of Ayla as weak in any way. Had Karg forgotten how soundly she defeated him?

“Broud, that hideous thing is in your clan. Why does Brun allow it to have a spear?”

“The woman Ayla,” he emphasized, “uses weapons because her totem led her to hunt. She has become an excellent hunter.”

“You are praising her? Why would you do that?” He spat on the ground in disgust. “Her totem is the Cave Lion! Do you not see it? Even your mog-ur must have known she was not really a female when he gave her that totem. In addition to all the manly things she does, she must be the ugliest woman in any clan!”

Broud did not know why he chose to argue with him. “Search your memories, Karg. You know that a mog-ur does not choose a person’s totem. The Cave Lion chose her.” He could not stop his hands. “Also, she is not ugly. She was born to the Others, so she looks like one of them - like an Others woman.”

Karg stared at Broud, not knowing what to think of a man-who-is-not-a-man defending a woman-who-is-not-a-woman. Finally shaking his head, he said, “Do you not know anything, Broud? The Others are ugly. That means she is ugly too, though I think she is probably even uglier than any of them. For now, I wish to get further away from Brok’s cave. Even if he hadn’t banished me, I would not stay with such a weak-minded leader who was too afraid to punish a woman. I will permit you to come with me.” With that, he turned and started walking again. 

Broud again questioned the wisdom of traveling with Karg but continued to follow him away from the two clans. He did not know how much longer he would be able to tolerate him, though.

**

After a sound sleep overnight, Ayla woke only a little later than usual. Strangely, her thoughts turned to Broud. She had been puzzled yet pleased by his behavior the day before when he had tried to defend her against Karg. Would he continue to improve in both mind and body?

Passing near to where his tent should have been, she noticed it was missing, along with all his belongings - and Broud himself. Had he moved his tent? No, she could not see it anywhere. Had he left? It seemed as though he had. She needed to talk to Brun but did not want to wake the man. Fortunately, she saw him leave his tent and she walked hurriedly to him.

“Brun, Broud has taken all his things and left. I am concerned because he is not fully recovered.” They walked over to where his tent had been set up.

“Can you tell which way he went?”

She nodded affirmatively.

“I will come with you, Ayla, but your eyes are far better than mine, especially at this time of the day.”

Using the early-morning light, she was easily able to follow Broud’s footprints over to the cave entrance, where they met a frustrated Brok. 

“Brun, my former hunter Karg has left the cave. I ordered him untied last night since I thought he would pose no threat to anyone, being drugged as he was. That was something I should not have done; I am relieved he did not try to harm anyone,” he added, looking uncomfortably at Ayla. “I know I banished him from my clan, but now I am unsure of allowing an out-of-control man to simply leave.” Ayla walked away from the men, staring at the ground.

Brun watched her and then replied, “Broud has also left. If he is with Karg, that is not good.” 

Ayla quickly came back to the leaders after following the men’s tracks for a short distance. “They left the cave and are walking in that direction,” she said, pointing. “It makes no sense, though. They are both injured and unable to hunt well.”

“Why would Broud do this?”

“I do not know, Brun. Maybe he does not wish to live in a clan with me as his leader.” 

She turned to the other man. “Brok, I think Karg took your punishment of him seriously and decided to leave on his own.” 

Brok nodded and pondered the situation.

After a long period of no talking from either leader, Ayla was starting to wonder if anything was going to happen. It would not be good for Karg to encounter anyone else, given his anger and his violent tendencies. Since it seemed that nothing was being decided by the two men, she chose to be bold - again.

“Brun, Brok. I must speak to you.”

Both leaders nodded to her.

“We need to find the two so Karg does not cause trouble for other clans and because I am concerned that Broud’s recovery could be set back. I will go after them myself if I need to.”

Brun’s worry for his hearth-daughter came to the fore. “No, Ayla! I do not want you to go alone and possibly encounter both of them. I know you can take care of yourself well, but I cannot allow you to place yourself in danger again. I no longer think Broud will harm you; I cannot say the same about Karg after what he attempted to do yesterday. I will come with you.”

Brok spoke, “Brun, since Karg left the cave with none of his supplies, it was probably his idea to go; the man is not very smart. I will come with you, too, but we will need someone to track them. As difficult as it may be to believe, the best tracker in my clan was Karg. Who is yours?”

“Ayla,” Brun responded without hesitation.

Brok stared at the woman before turning his gaze back on the other leader. He sighed and shook his head before replying, “Is there anything the woman cannot do?”

Brun replied with amusement, “If there is, I have not yet discovered it.”

Ayla blushed; there was much she could not do. She then saw that the men were looking at her as if expecting her to tell them what to do next. 

“Ayla, if you will be tracking them, what should Brok and I do?” asked Brun, confirming her suspicion.

Sighing, she said, “You should leave as soon as possible to catch up to them. I do not think either can walk very fast, but they will continue to get further away from us until we get started. I will be ready to go on ahead as soon as I have asked Uba to watch Durc for me until I return.” 

Brok promptly turned to his mate, who was standing nearby, and told her, “Go to the second-ranked medicine woman and tell her what Ayla said about her son.” Arda nodded and complied instantly. 

Ayla looked at the leader. “I am grateful, Brok. My son is very important to me. I will scout ahead and the rest of you can follow. Brun, you and Brok should not bring too many hunters with you or it may slow your progress.” Holding up four fingers, she said, “Each leader should have this many men with him - no more and no less. I think that will be best.”

Zard had seen the conversation and approached Brok to ask that he be allowed to accompany Ayla. “If the woman is as good at tracking as Brun has said, this man would learn from her.”

After a moment of surprise at a man publicly admitting he could learn something from a woman, the two leaders looked to her. Ayla responded with a sparkle in her eyes, “If the man Zard thinks he can keep up with me, he may come.” 

Brok shook his head at her cheeky statement but nodded his permission to Zard.

Ayla continued more seriously, “Brok, Zard will be counted as one of your men. Now you only need to bring this many more with you,” she instructed, displaying three fingers. After thinking briefly, she told Brun, while frowning, “Since I am certain Goov will stay here to discuss more mog-ur matters with Gord this morning, that would only leave Droog, Vorn, and Borg who could accompany you from your clan. You need one more.”

Crug, who had been watching the discussion, stepped forward, startling Grod next to him. “I would volunteer to assist you with this, Brun.”

Brun looked gratefully at the former master hunter of his clan, but then turned to Ayla and asked, “Why do you say we need to have that many hunters for each clan?”

“That is what will be required.”

Brun never questioned what mog-urs sensed about future events. According to Goov, Ayla already thought like a mog-ur, and she had just spoken as strangely as a mog-ur. He would trust her. 

Brok was taken aback by the ease with which Ayla had begun handling the situation as would a leader - except for her mog-ur facility with numbers - even telling both Brun and him what they should do. Brun, though, was accustomed to Ayla taking charge in healing situations and assumed she was merely transferring that ability to what needed to happen today. Both leaders could see her leadership ability emerging; Brok was reminded of all he had learned from Brun and Goov the previous night.

After glancing quickly at the leaders, she looked at Zard and signed, “We will leave now.”

Zard hurried as Ayla took off quickly. He hoped she would not start running; he would not be able to keep up with her if she did.

Brok shook his head at what had just happened. The woman’s mind was very fast, and her instincts were correct. He looked at his fingers as he gathered his hunters, hoping he was counting them correctly. When they were ready, they left with Brun and his men, trying to avoid falling too far behind Ayla and Zard.

**

It did not take long for Broud to realize that Karg had no idea where he was going. The man’s only plan had been to walk away from Brok’s cave. Beyond that, Karg had given no thought to his destination or even how to travel. Broud admitted to himself that he had no plan either; he had mistakenly assumed the other man knew what he was doing. After they had walked for a short while, Karg was slowing significantly, struggling to keep moving with the pain in his arm and his face. 

“Karg.” The man stopped and turned toward Broud, who was following behind Karg at the other man’s insistence. “If you are tiring, we could stop to rest.”

“I am a man, Broud. I do not get tired.”

Broud sighed. Following this stupid man was a mistake. Despite not being too fatigued himself, he swallowed his pride for the first time in his life and said, “I might be growing exhausted. We could rest for a short time and then move on again.”

Karg frowned but said, “That is agreeable. You really are not a man anymore, if you have gotten tired so quickly. We will rest, but not for long. Give me some of the food. I am hungry.”

Broud sighed again. They should save the food for meals, instead of eating already. He had had plenty of time to observe Brun’s clan while he was recovering from his injuries and saw how the women were careful with the food to ensure there was always enough for everyone and that their stores were not depleted. He mused that even the women were smarter than Karg. Maybe they had always been intelligent. With no other choice than arguing, Broud pulled out a traveling cake, intending to try to split it for the two of them to share, to avoid using up the limited amount of food too quickly. Before he could do that, Karg snatched it from his hand and started devouring it. Broud pulled out the other cake and dejectedly began eating too, but he only took small bites, determined to save some of it for later.

**

Zard was amazed by Ayla’s skill at tracking. She pointed out the smallest disturbed things to him, some of which he had spotted and others he had missed completely. He did not try to speak to her, since she was wholly focused on what she was doing, though she stopped at one point to close her eyes briefly. When she reopened them, she had a thoughtful look on her face and then continued her tracking. He shivered, wondering if she had just been in contact with the spirit world. Or perhaps she was just somewhat odd, as were most mog-urs.

They had only walked a bit further when she raised her hand and signaled for them to proceed slowly and in total silence, as they walked through a stand of trees. The two missing men must be ahead, he realized. Shortly, they could see them standing in an open field, eating something.

Ayla looked at Zard and gestured, “Go back and find the others. Lead them to me, but warn them to make no sounds as they approach. I will remain and move a little closer to Broud and Karg.”

He nodded and left immediately. It wasn’t until he had begun walking toward where Brok and Brun would be that he was struck by the fact that he had obeyed a woman’s order without questioning it. What she had told him to do was smart, though, and she spoke with authority. He shook his head in amazement and began to think of his future as he walked. 

The new visitors Crug and Grod were excellent hunters - especially Crug. If they stayed with Brok’s clan, his own prospects of moving up in ranking among the hunters would be effectively curtailed. However, if he were accepted into Brun’s smaller clan - and given that beautiful woman Oga - it would be a better life for him. He thought of her once more. It would be good to have a mate again and instantly have two boys in his hearth to train. What an attractive mate he would have, if his idea could work, and he immediately felt his need grow at the thought of that woman. Spotting the group of hunters approaching from the opposite direction, he willed his thoughts away as quickly as he could and prepared to lead the men to Ayla.

**

“I do not know how you or any man could put up with that ugly woman in your clan who thinks she is a man,” Karg gestured as he chewed loudly.

Broud sighed yet again.

“You still think she is not ugly?” Karg asked, stunned that anyone could believe what was so untrue.

“I told you Ayla is only different because she was born to the Others. She might be completely normal to them. Maybe she is even attractive to their men. I do not know.”

“All that matters is that she is not attractive to me and would not be to any other real man. Can you imagine relieving your needs with that manly female? I think my organ would shrivel up and fall off if I used her.”

Broud became decidedly uncomfortable at Karg’s words. He chose to keep his hands still.

“Why do you not say anything, Broud? I know you do not have a man’s status now, but you still must have a man’s mind.” He stared for a moment before narrowing his eyes. “You look nervous. Was there a man in Brun’s clan who relieved his needs with her?” Karg shuddered as he asked the question.

Broud nodded, afraid of revealing too much to the overly curious and short-tempered man.

“But why would a man do that? I saw the men of your clan. Which one was foolish enough to take such a chance on disfiguring himself?”

Broud wanted to say nothing, but it seemed his body would betray him, as his face grew warmer. He knew he had just blushed his guilt.

“You? You relieved your needs with her? I do not understand. Why would you do that?” Broud remained motionless, so Karg went on with his questioning. “Were you curious? There could not possibly be any other reason than that. What did you find out about that ugly thing? She doesn’t have a male organ, does she?”

“No, she is a woman,” Broud said with growing irritation.

“She has all the correct woman parts? In the right places?”

“Of course she does.”

“Did your manhood fall off from... touching her like that?” Karg shivered.

“No!”

“Broud, you are not a man now. Are you sure you still have your male member? Have you checked lately?” 

“Why is it you are so interested in my manhood, Karg? Do you wish to see for yourself?” Broud’s exasperation had caused his reckless response in the face of Karg’s proven temper, but he could barely abide the ridiculous questions he was being asked. However, Broud refrained from saying anything else inflammatory, since he was quite apprehensive about where their conversation might lead.

Karg glared at Broud but did not reply.

“As I just said to you, Ayla is a woman. After all, she became pregnant and gave birth to her son as any woman would,” Broud told the other man.

Karg raised both eyebrows and grunted at that surprising information. He had not suspected she would be capable of doing that, being as masculine as she was. He quickly returned to his questioning. “As revolting as it must have been for you to relieve yourself with... her, at least you did it only once to satisfy your curiosity, correct?” He shuddered at the thought of anyone using that woman repeatedly.

Broud held perfectly still, but he knew that Karg, even as unintelligent as he was, would notice his reticence to reply.

“Broud?” Karg’s eyes suddenly widened. “Broud! You used her more than once?”

Broud closed his eyes momentarily. He would be forced to relive that period of his life with this stupid man. 

Karg stared in disbelief. “You did! What is wrong with you? Did she entice you too much?”

“No. She did not want me to relieve my needs with her.”

“It was not her right to speak or even think such insolence. I hope you punished her.”

Broud hung his head. “I did. I cuffed her often.”

Karg nodded in approval. “Good. She deserved it... and much more. You should not feel any shame for doing what is your right as a man. How many times did you relieve your needs with her?”

“I cannot answer that! How do you expect me to know mog-ur number magic?” 

Karg was dumbstruck. “You used her that many times? Did you not have a mate?”

“Yes, I did. Oga is very beautiful, but she is no longer my mate.”

He shook his head. “Why would you choose the ugly woman over and over if you had a beautiful one in your hearth? That makes no sense to me.”

Broud did not know what to say in response. He would have preferred to have the ground open up and swallow him whole, but he was now convinced Karg would not give up until he had the answer to his question. 

Karg’s eyes opened even wider than before. “You wanted her! You wanted that tall, manly thing!”

Broud remained motionless, despite Karg’s accusation.

“I am right, am I not? You wanted her. And since you have been defending her since we left the cave, I think you still do. Speak to me now, no-status man!” 

Broud’s patience finally ran out and his gestures showed his embarrassed anger. “Yes, you foul-breathed hyena! That is why I kept going back to Ayla. My need for her was too much for me to ignore!” 

Karg’s face registered his utter shock at what Broud had just admitted. Shaking his head to try to clear it of the image of a man using that woman, he asked, “You said you cuffed her often. Why would you do that if you were so attracted to her? There is nothing wrong with cuffing a woman, of course, since most of them need it frequently, but why did you? Did she behave just as horribly then as she does now?”

Broud sighed deeply. “No, she really did not. It is true she was willful, especially toward me. But after she became a woman, I insulted and cuffed her because I wanted everyone to think she was repulsive to me. I did not want them to know that... Ayla made my need greater than any other woman in our clan did, including my own mate. I could not admit it to anyone, though. I was also angry at her because I wanted her to act like a normal Clan woman.” Shaking his head, he added, almost to himself, “But she is not like that. She could never be, no matter how hard she tried. She is much more than a normal woman; that is very clear to me now.”

Karg was staring with incredulity that was quickly giving way to revulsion. “You are a disgusting non-man, Broud. She is the ugliest woman Ursus ever allowed to live and is more man than woman. She should be killed. I would do it myself right now.”

Broud scoffed at the man’s assertion. “You already tried and you were not enough of a man to do it, Karg. We all saw how easily Ayla defeated you. She broke your arm and then punched you so hard you fell unconscious, and she did it all without even getting a scratch on her. You will now be known as the man who was easily overpowered by a woman; your black eye will help tell the story. I think that is the true reason you are leaving. Maybe you are the one who is not a man.” 

Karg actually growled and then gestured, “Broud, I would like to see you do any better against... whatever she is. But I know you would not fight her; you would probably try to relieve your needs with her again.” He shuddered. “I feel like vomiting just thinking about anyone using such an ugly man-woman.”

“Pay attention to me! She is not ugly, as I have already told you, and she is... a good woman.” He surprised himself with those words that his hands formed, seemingly of their own volition. “I have finally come to realize that about her, even though she is unusual.” 

A sneer affixed itself to Karg’s face. “Unusual? She is hideous. The fact that she continues to live is an insult to Ursus.”

“You are wrong. Ayla is highly favored by the spirits and will soon be the leader of our clan. I think she will be excellent in that role and at being a mog-ur.” Broud was stunned by his bold defense of the woman he had spent most of his life treating harshly. His gestures became sharper as he continued. “I do not wish to see any more of your words. I am going back to Brok’s cave now. You are nothing to me, Karg. If you die alone out here, I will not care. I can assure you that no one will miss you and no women will keen for you.”

As he turned to leave, Broud did not see the first punch Karg threw at him, but he was ready with his own in relatively short order.


	42. Chapter 42

Ayla sat back in shock at what she had seen. While she was pleased that Broud had praised her so vehemently, never would she have suspected the rest of what he had unwillingly revealed. The man who had always called her ugly and insolent was in fact attracted to her? Were the cuffings and insults truly his way of hiding his desire for her from the rest of the clan and to assuage his frustration that she could not be a normal woman for him? She had never been so utterly dumbfounded in her life.

She was almost relieved when the two men began fighting since it roused her from her stupor. Although she did not necessarily want to face Broud right now, she did not want him to be injured again, especially after all the healing she and Uba had done.

Just then, Ayla heard the sound of many hoofbeats approaching rapidly. A short while later, a huge herd of fallow deer, the largest she had ever seen, broke over a rise and headed straight for Broud and Karg. Because the open area they were in was relatively narrow, between two heavily forested expanses, the deer had little choice as to where they ran. 

Ayla screamed Broud’s name to gain his attention. He saw her point to the approaching animals and gesture frantically for him to get out of their way. Struggling, he managed to remove himself from Karg’s reach and the panicked herd just in time, even though one of the animals on the periphery caught Broud on his side. He fell down hard as the deer rushed past him but was able to crawl away from the danger.

Karg was not so lucky. When he heard a woman’s voice yell to Broud, he turned to find out who it was. Anger overtook him when he saw that insufferable woman who had humiliated him the day before. He stood glaring and considered going after her again, despite his injuries. Lost in his irrationality, he did not notice Broud getting away from him, nor did he see how near the herd was until it was too late to escape. He was knocked to the ground and trampled repeatedly, though the deer were soon trying to avoid his unmoving body. Ayla watched horrified, certain that Karg was dead since his head looked as if it were caved in on one side. 

Broud was shocked at what had occurred so close to him as he looked over at Karg’s broken and bloodied body. He was very aware that Ayla had saved his life.

**

The search party had arrived in time to see the two men begin fighting and then Karg lose his life. Brun immediately ordered his men to take advantage of the convenient proximity of all the deer that ran past them. Brok quickly followed suit and signaled his hunters to do likewise. There was no hunting plan; each man operated for himself while trying to avoid being flattened by the rush of the herd, which had slowed somewhat due to the congestion caused by fallen animals. When they were finally gone, several dead deer had spears protruding from their bodies. Fortunately, there were no casualties among the hunters other than bruises and scratches, for which they were all grateful.

Ayla was still stunned by what Broud had disclosed to Karg, but now her mind began operating on a different plane of concern, as she wondered why the deer had stampeded in such fright. All of a sudden, the answer was provided when, after a loud roar, a large female cave lion ran down to the open field. Stopping abruptly, she sniffed at a dead adult female deer with a broken leg and then walked to where Karg was lying and nosed his lifeless body. Turning around, she squatted slightly and released her water directly on the corpse, causing jaws to drop among the men who had frozen in place. After calmly staring at the crowd of hunters without making a move toward them, the lioness walked back to the deer, fastened her teeth on its neck and took the newly acquired meal with her as she departed silently from the scene, disappearing over the same small hill in the terrain from where she had come.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the lion’s departure but were troubled by its strange behavior, including its seemingly purposeful defiling of Karg’s body. The men knew the banished hunter had hated Ayla and now a lioness had stampeded the fallow deer herd, causing the man’s death. All were convinced that when the large cat had looked in their direction, it had specifically gazed at the woman, since she had been standing alone, well in front of the group of men in the position of a leader.

In the minds of the men, her totem had killed Karg and had simultaneously provided meat for their clans. Had the Cave Lioness done all that for her on its own? Or was it at the bidding of Ursus himself? As the men stared at Ayla, there was no doubt among them that there was even more magic associated with this woman than they had originally thought. But why would the spirits do so much for a woman?

Ayla had a worried look on her face, although it was for another reason. Brun walked over to her to ask what was still bothering her, with Brok following closely behind. The younger leader felt greatly confused by the spirit world intruding so powerfully into their lives. 

She glanced at the men. “I hope that lion was not part of a pride that might have found a home nearby.”

Brun blinked, along with Brok. Neither had thought of that and Brun suspected no one else had either since everything had happened so quickly. “What should we do, Ayla?” 

Looking at him in surprise, she wondered why he would ask her. Then she sighed, accepting that she would be solving the problems for the men today. “Brok, have you ever seen cave lions this close to your cave before?”

He shook his head. “No. Never.”

“Hopefully this female was a non-aggressive loner and your people will not be in danger. I doubt a pride would establish a new home so close to an occupied cave, but it would be good for your clan to be cautious for a while until you can determine there are no lions in the vicinity. You may also wish to send out scouts to carefully check on this.”

Brok nodded his agreement but looked apprehensive as he tentatively signed, “Ayla... it was your totem.”

“Yes, Brok, I know. The encounter with the lioness was very peculiar to me too.”

Brok was uncertain of what else to say to the woman, who seemed to him as though she were surrounded by the spirits the way everyone else was by air. There was much for him to discuss with Gord.

Ayla was thinking about all that needed to be done and the men were still standing in place, directionless in the wake of such unusual events. She knew from her talks with Brun to not rush into action, but they could not loiter all morning while there was so much to do. Perceiving the leaders still did not know what to do first, Ayla hoped they would not mind her assuming control of the situation. She prepared herself to speak to the men now, all of whom were looking at her after she gained their attention by clearing her throat. 

“It is never good to see someone die violently, even a man like Karg, but we cannot dissuade Ursus when he determines it is time for that person to leave this world,” she began.

It was obvious to her the men were not bothered by the fact that it was Karg who had been killed since he was not respected or even liked by his former fellow hunters. It was the abnormality of the encounter with the lioness that disturbed them; they were convinced the spirits were involved, specifically her totem spirit. 

“What we witnessed with the lion was very unusual, which makes Karg’s death seem even more strange to us. But this incident could be nothing more than a man who was too consumed by his anger to get out of the way of an obvious danger.” Even though she was not totally convinced of her own explanation, she could now see cautious nods beginning among the men. After all, Broud had heeded Ayla’s warning and escaped; Karg, in his obvious fury, had not.

“We have several tasks that need to be completed right away. First, Karg’s body should be buried a short distance away, perhaps among the trees, and with enough stones on top to deter any predators. Afterwards, when this search party returns to Brok’s cave, someone can lead Gord back here so he can perform a burial ritual for the dead man.” She briefly wondered if Ursus really wanted Karg back. “We also need to gather the killed deer to this spot so they can be carried back to the cave since there are no women here other than me to do all the butchering.” She then nodded authoritatively to them, indicating they ought to start on she had told them to do.

Brun’s men were already moving toward the deer without hesitation. Brok’s hunters first looked to their leader, shocked that a woman had ordered all the men as to what they needed to do. At Brok’s signal, his own men were soon undertaking Ayla’s directions about the grave. 

After supervising Karg’s urine-soaked body being buried with many stones atop him in the trench they had dug, she walked back to the group as everyone gathered together again. Feeling an unexpected burst of confidence in herself, she spoke further to them. “The hunters were excellent today in obtaining the deer under such trying circumstances.” She quickly glanced at the animals that had been placed in a row. “Six fallow deer!” She held up the fingers and thumb of one hand and one finger of the other to show them. Looks of shock were on the men’s faces as they saw mog-ur number magic done quickly and effortlessly in front of their eyes - by a woman. When did she have time to count each of the animals and work out the number?

“We can divide the deer equally between the two clans, which will provide meat for all of us. That will be this many for each clan,” Ayla continued, now holding up only three fingers. All the men were again stunned, since they knew not even Gord or Goov could have figured that out so quickly.

She went to Droog, Vorn, and Borg, telling them, “Each of you can carry a deer back to the cave.” She then walked over to Brok’s men and selected three of them to carry their share of the animals. Finally, she ordered Crug and Zard to be the ones to guard the meat on the walk. 

After giving them time to heave their burdens onto themselves, she looked over the group and said, “I know each of the men who now have a deer on their shoulders are very strong and can easily carry it that short distance. Crug and Zard are also excellent hunters and will do an outstanding job of repelling any potential predators.”

Brun caught Brok’s eye and saw that the other leader had also noticed Ayla’s technique of ordering the men while praising them. Their puffed chests and eagerness to please would be discernible to anyone.

Ayla continued with her instructions. “Brok, you can lead all of these men to your cave so the deer can be butchered; I am certain the women of Brun’s clan will assist yours. You may inform Gord about Karg, so he may return here. When you do, tell him that I take responsibility for deciding Karg would be buried right away without waiting for the red ochre and with only the things he had in his possession, which were his knife and his spear that I ordered broken in half. No fire needs to be maintained for him; by his actions, he forfeited that right.” The eyes of the men widened to hear the details of Karg’s burial but thought Ayla’s decisions were appropriate for this particular man. “Brun and Broud will remain here with me.”

Brun nodded proudly. The daughter of his hearth would be a formidable leader of men.

Brok was too shaken to even move. He had never seen such quick thinking and decisive leadership and could find no fault with anything she had said. The counting magic that seemed to be as simple to her as taking a breath only added to the contradictory thoughts plaguing his mind at that moment. His memories told him women were incapable of what he had just watched this woman do. He wanted to run back to the cave for his conversation with Gord, so impatient was he to settle his mind, but knew that would not set a proper example for the men. He was a leader, he reminded himself... but one who was following a woman’s orders. He nodded to her that he would do as she said and then shook his head at how upside-down his world felt right now.

Ayla had seen that Broud was staring at her all the while she spoke. Did he think she was being too manly? But his look was not one of anger or even irritation. Instead, his eyes were showing... She closed her own eyes briefly. No. She did not want to think about what she saw on his face, but she needed to speak with him later about what he had admitted to Karg, no matter how difficult that conversation would be for her. As for now, considering he was shamelessly gawking at her, he needed to be informed again of appropriate behavior.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked over to Broud and stopped in front of him. “Broud.” Intimidated, he lowered himself and waited for her acknowledgement. He hoped she had not detected what he was thinking about but knew that was not likely and cringed slightly in nervous anticipation.

She tapped his shoulder and spoke to him when he looked up. “You may stand.” When he had painfully risen, she looked down at him and said, “As I already stated, you will stay here. I need to examine your new wounds and determine if any of your old ones were reinjured. You can then walk back to the cave with Brun and me.” She then turned her back on him, effectively dismissing him, and walked back to her previous position before the group of men.

Brok’s men were embarrassed for Broud and wondered what he had done to deserve the complete loss of his standing as a hunter. It was shocking to see a woman treat a man in this manner, but they could see it was not her intention to humiliate him, only to remind him of how he should act with his diminished status. They had all seen him openly staring at Ayla like an infatuated boy, though they could not understand why he would at that woman. Brun was watching dispassionately, they could tell, but his posture indicated his support of what the woman had done to publicly remind Broud of his place within the clan.

Ayla concluded her comments: “The rest of you may go now. This woman is proud of all of the men and is grateful for their help today.” 

Brok nodded on behalf of those he would now lead. He and the men walking with him left for the cave, all of them stunned that they had promptly obeyed the woman’s every order today. It was while they were already well on their way that Brok realized the number of hunters Ayla had requested before they left the cave matched exactly what was needed to carry the deer back, plus one extra hunter from each clan to guard against any predators. He stopped suddenly, sharply expelling a breath, which forced the others to halt, too. How had she known that in advance? A shudder went through his body and he touched his amulet, hoping for a measure of comfort. Only then was he able to resume walking, knowing he would speak with Gord immediately upon his return to the cave.

**

When the hunters were out of sight, Ayla released a large breath and then turned toward Brun. She had surprised herself by taking charge so forcefully and giving orders to the men, who did all she asked of them.

Brun was looking at her in wonder. He nodded and spoke, “Ayla, you were impressive. I am certain you will one day be considered first among all the leaders.”

“Brun! How can you say that?”

“Ayla, I have been a leader for a long time; I know very well what I saw. Everyone obeyed you, even Brok and I, because we all sensed your authority and responded to it. There is something within you that draws others to you and causes them to do everything they can for you - once they get past the oddness of a female leader.” His eyes sparkled at her before he turned serious again. “This man will be proud for you to be his leader.”

Ayla blushed, not knowing how to respond. She could see Broud nodding his tentative agreement, too. He was another issue for her. “Brun, I am grateful for your words. I will attempt to live up to your expectations.”

Brun was pleased with her. Even with such high praise, she retained her humility.

Suddenly, she sat heavily on the ground and stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything. 

Brun was startled at her unexpected behavior. What had happened to the confident woman? “Broud, gather some wood for a fire. I wish to speak with Ayla alone.”

After Broud left, Brun sat beside her. She looked at him and asked, “Why would you want a fire, Brun?”

“I do not need one. I only wanted to have a private conversation with you.”

She nodded appreciatively. “It is just as well. Gord may wish to have a fire when he does the ritual for Karg. I think we ought to stay here until then, so we can all walk back to the cave together.”

“That is a good idea.” He looked at her with concern. “Tell me what is wrong. It is unusual to see you now without your new boldness.”

She tried to smile but was unsuccessful. “Brun, did I cause Karg to die? I know he hated me, and it was the lioness - my totem - that caused the stampede. Afterward, she seemed to look directly at me.”

Like the other men, Brun had seen that the lion’s gaze seemed to rest solely on her. He would not attempt to address that mystery. “Ayla, I am no mog-ur, but I will try to help you.” He paused to organize his thoughts. “Did you hate Karg?”

“No, of course not. I did not like him nor what he did, but hatred is such a wasteful emotion.”

“That is true. If you did not hate him, you probably did not ask Ursus or your totem to kill him.”

“Brun! I would never do that!”

“Then his death was not your fault. It is easy for a leader to take too much responsibility for what happens around him, good or bad, especially matters out of his control. It seems to me that Ursus decided it was time for Karg to die, the same as has happened to others who were killed by a predator... or a stampede.”

She nodded her head in agreement.

“The same would also be true for Broud’s situation. I know very well that he treated you badly before and I feel shame for allowing that to continue for so long. Do you hate him?”

“No, I was angry at him before. Now I am... confused by him. But I did not hate him nor did I wish for him to be injured. I know that what happened to him was not my fault.”

“That is correct. Broud was angry and clumsy that day.” 

She allowed a small smile to appear. “I appreciate your words, Brun, but I hope Brok and his clan do not say that I am the cause of Karg’s death.”

“Just as Broud’s injuries were not your fault, neither was Karg’s trampling. Did you see Brok or any of his hunters look at you with accusation in their eyes? Karg had been banished already and he was greatly disliked because of his out-of-control behavior. I am certain everyone sees his death as the will of Ursus. The lion was indeed the one to cause Karg’s death, but you cannot be blamed for that.”

“I hope you are right.”

Brun gestured unequivocally, “I know I am, Ayla. I have seen much over all the time I have been leading this clan. What I can tell you is that you are not being blamed by the men. Besides, do you think Ursus would allow events to transpire that would prevent you from carrying out what he wants to have accomplished?”

She gave a quick shake of her head. “I cannot be that important, Brun. No one is.”

“Maybe you are not that important... but maybe you are. What I do know is that I understand why you are worried about being considered to be at fault, but I would tell you that it should not be a concern for you at all.”

Ayla looked at him in gratitude. “Sometimes I think you should have been a mog-ur; you are so wise.”

He shuddered at the thought. “No, Ayla. I did what Ursus wanted from me. If I had been trained as a mog-ur - not that I have any such ability - I would not have been able to be the leader. I was not so gifted as to be able to do both, like the daughter of my hearth.”

She blushed at his praise. “Brun, I am honored you adopted me to that hearth.”

“It is good I had the opportunity. I only wish Broud had paid attention to me as well as you have.” He looked at her with fondness. “You did well today, Ayla. It is understandable to have doubts about what you are doing or what is happening around you. However, a leader must act with self-assurance at all times. Your clan will look to you for guidance, not just in what you command them to do, but also through how you present yourself to the people. You can inspire and instruct the clan members in the ways of patience, perseverance, respect, strength, courage - and other Clan virtues - merely by showing those characteristics yourself. You also have new qualities to teach us, like curiosity and accepting what is new.

“Above all, you should let them know by your example that you are confident; they will then follow you. This you did today, despite the strange events. You gave excellent and thoughtful orders to the men as naturally as if you had grown up in the leader’s hearth as a male and been trained for many cycles of seasons. It became necessary for you to command the men since the leaders were not acting as they should have.” He paused, looking uncomfortable with his admission. “I took too long trying to remember if a similar situation had ever happened to me and then wasted more time searching through my Clan memories. I assume Brok did the same. However, you simply reacted quickly and correctly - as a real leader would.” He nodded, before adding, “Goov told me that in my mind I knew you should be the leader of this clan when I said I wished you were the son of my hearth on... that day.”

Ayla smiled. “That means you were thinking like a mog-ur, Brun, which is what I told you.”

Brun grunted at her gentle teasing and looked again at the woman, who no longer seemed so strange to him as she did in the beginning. When he gave Iza permission to save that young Others child, he never would have guessed that his life would have been changed so much... or that he would feel so much affection for the now-grown woman. “You overestimate my abilities, future leader.”

“I disagree since my confidence has returned after our talk. You have helped me again.”

“Ayla, Goov has told me everything that is happening is part of the Great Cave Bear’s plan. That alone should convince you of the rightness of what you have been called to do.”

She nodded. “That is what I have been told. After the bison hunt yesterday, I wanted to speak with Creb to help get my mind ready to undertake all the new responsibilities. That is what I was doing when the rest of you were waiting for me,” she explained while blushing yet again at holding up so many people.

“You spoke with Creb then?”

“I did. He helped me understand so much and he set my mind at ease.”

Brun closed his eyes for a moment. To be able to speak with his brother again... 

When he had returned his eyes to her, she added, “I spoke with my mother Iza also.”

Brun’s eyes grew large. Ayla had been granted the chance to speak with both of his siblings, the two who had raised her?

“She told me I would find my mate when I go to the Others and she let me know what qualities I should look for to locate the one that was already selected for me by the spirits.”

“You said before that you would find your mate when you went to the Others.”

Ayla nodded. “Yes, but I had thought I would be going to the Others and staying with them. Now I know I will be returning to our clan. Ursus came and spoke to me too, Brun! He told me I was Chosen by him and that he trusted me to carry out his plans.” She paused while she waited for her blushing to lessen. “If I can remember that, my confidence will stay with me, I think.”

It took all of Brun’s self-control to not gasp aloud at what she had just revealed to him: Ayla spoke not only with Creb and Iza but also Ursus himself! And the Great Bear spoke to her in such a manner? Finally composing himself, he gestured, “It is not surprising then that you have been so much more self-assured in your words and actions since that time, even directing the men to follow your orders today. I can now see that everything that happened this morning - including the death of a man that was not your fault - was preparing you to think and act like a leader. Goov has convinced me of the truth of your destiny. Do not ever doubt it, Ayla.”

She nodded to him, pleased beyond any words to know of his belief in her abilities. “I am grateful to you, Brun, for helping me with my thinking today. Those events with the lioness were startling to me.”

“They were to all of us.” 

“But the way she looked directly at me was confusing. I felt like she was trying to communicate with me.” She frowned. “It was so strange. I wonder... I have a feeling that I... we... our clan will see her again, but she is not to be feared. I know it is not a normal reaction to a lion, but I would trust her.”

Brun stared until a thought coalesced in his mind. “Are you saying you now believe that lioness was sent by your totem? Or was your totem?”

“I do not know. Perhaps everything will become clearer when we encounter her again.”

Brun could only shake his head at the spirit talk before telling her, “For as long as I live, do not forget I will be available to you for any advice you may seek, though I think you will not need much from this old man after a while.”

She felt overwhelmed by his kindness and threw her arms around him, surprising the old leader with the intensity of her embrace. Brun mused that she hugged people more than anyone else he had ever known. Was that an Others behavior?

Spotting Broud returning with a pile of wood, Ayla spoke again to Brun, as she reached for the medicine bag on her wrap thong. “Now I need to examine Broud, but would prefer to do it alone if that is agreeable to you.”

“I will leave him to you then if you think he can be trusted.”

“He can be.” 

Brun could see Broud’s appropriately submissive posture, so the leader walked away to give the two the privacy Ayla requested.


	43. Chapter 43

The hunters returned to the cave with the six deer and gave them to Arda, who immediately organized the women. There were so many animals, she assigned work to Brun's women too, after Ebra volunteered their help. The women had started cooking haunches of the bison meat in the clan's existing pits early in the morning, so they could now focus on the butchering. Everyone was pleased with the unexpected meat, but they were also curious about Karg and Broud since neither had returned. Brun and Ayla were also not back yet, leading to many questions. 

Brok knew he should announce to everyone what had happened, but he was still too stunned by it all. He could see the hunters of Brun's clan who had been on the unexpected fallow deer hunt discussing the events, even allowing their mates to see what they were saying. His men then followed that example, since their leader had not prohibited it. Change was happening in his cave and he felt powerless to stop it.

Very soon, everyone would know about the woman Ayla's actions this morning, but Brok's immediate need was to speak with Gord, who had been conversing with Goov when the hunters returned. Brok thought that was good - it might take two mog-urs to help him understand all that had occurred. Every time he thought he understood that woman, there was more for him to accept. He walked directly to Gord's hearth without speaking to anyone else after his initial instructions to Arda.

"Gord, Goov. It is good you are both here. I must tell you what happened and ask for your guidance. May I come into the mog-ur's hearth?"

Gord nodded and Brok entered and sat with them. He described everything that had transpired, including the fight, Karg's death, the lioness, the deer, and Ayla’s leadership skills. He did not know the number for the slain deer, but he remembered her showing the hunters one hand and a finger of the other. The mog-urs could figure out what the number was but were amazed she could think of how to divide six animals among two clans as quickly as Brok had described. Goov recalled Ayla's desire to learn more numbers from Gord; he would ask the other mog-ur about it later. When Brok told them about her requesting ahead of time the exact number of hunters that would be needed to carry and guard the deer, their eyes showed astonishment.

Gord spoke first after Brok had finished. "Karg's death seems to have been ordained by Ursus; nothing could have prevented it from happening. Procuring all the fallow deer meat you did was excellent luck for us all." Looking at Goov, he said, "It seems the woman Ayla's good fortune has spread to our clan as well, or perhaps it was intentional on the part of her totem to guide the deer to the hunters."

Brok's eyes widened seeing that possibility motioned by his mog-ur, but his other worry was the reason for the man's death. "I know Karg hated Ayla and even tried to come after her and Oda yesterday to possibly murder them. Today, Karg was trampled by a herd of fallow deer in a stampede caused by a female lion: Ayla's totem. Did the Cave Lioness punish Karg?"

Both mog-urs were thoughtful as they pondered the implications of Brok's question, especially Goov, who had previously been asked the same question by Brun about Broud. 

Gord answered, "Brok, we cannot know. It could have been an accident that it was a lioness that started the stampede. However, Creb did not believe in coincidences and neither do I. This will require more thinking." He could see Goov nod his agreement. "Continue, Brok."

"As I told you, the lioness intentionally released her water on Karg. But she was female. She would not mark anything with her scent, would she? Is that not what only males do?"

Both mog-urs contemplated the mystery before Goov began speaking, "I was not there, but I do not think that she was marking anything. From what you told us, it seems she was passing judgment on Karg by defiling his body. As to why a lioness would do something so unusual, I have no answer." 

Gord looked approvingly at Goov; the younger mog-ur had grown in wisdom in the short time since Brun's clan had arrived. "Goov, I believe you are correct. I do not think I have ever known of a female lion engaging in that behavior. If this was directed by her totem, though, it is possible for something so peculiar to take place. You said everything about the lion's behavior was very strange, Brok?"

Brok nodded. "It was, mog-ur. When the lion was finished, she stood up and calmly looked at the group of hunters. But Ayla was standing alone in front of all of us and it was obvious to me the lioness was looking directly at her." He paused to relive that moment in his mind. "The lion could have attacked Ayla, but it did not." He shook his head slightly. "The other strange part of that encounter is that the woman just stood there, looking back at the female lion. She showed no fear of that large cat. She only had... curiosity, I think. Is she afraid of nothing?"

Goov gestured, "Ayla is quite fearless, but she was certainly not going to display any fright she might have had to a large predator. Also, I have inadvertently seen her speak to her totem before and it is most often quite informal, as she would talk with a friend. It appears to be a very close relationship she has with the Cave Lioness. Perhaps she sensed the presence of her totem in the form of that lion."

Brok was still uneasy. What manner of person was she to feel secure about being near a lion?

Gord asked, "There is more you wish to tell us, Brok?"

Brok nodded after sighing heavily. "She took charge of all the men after the incident with the lion, telling us everything to do. She did it all so quickly too. Who could argue with her leadership skills? All of us, including Brun and me, obeyed her orders instantly, even though she did not issue them in a demanding way. It is true we two leaders were not responding to the situation swiftly, but she is a woman, Gord! A woman directed us as to what she wanted us to do - and we did it. How could that happen and how did she know what needed to be done? Despite being relatively young, the woman has a power within her that even we who are not mog-urs could easily detect." He shook his head again. "I do not know what to think."

Gord looked at his confused leader and told him, "Brok, there is nothing that should concern you. Ayla’s identity comes from Ursus himself - and from a powerful female spirit of the Others whom I could detect when I looked into her spiritual essence. All we should do is accept her as she is and as she will be: leader and mog-ur." He closed his eyes, hoping that Ursus wanted him to be a part of this chosen woman's life in some way. For now, he would prepare to leave and perform a minimal burial ritual for Karg.

**

"Broud, set the pile of wood on the ground, and then lie down here so I can examine your injuries."

He did not argue. He could not even speak to her. It was her totem that made the deer kill Karg. Why then was he spared with only a few new bruises when the other man was killed? Was it because he had begun to change and Karg had not? If so, he knew he needed to try even harder to reform his life. But it was going to be difficult with this woman and the longstanding desire he had had for her that had come crashing back into his awareness only recently.

She examined him quickly but could tell that no bones were broken. The man was lucky once more, she thought, though he would be quite sore for a while. Standing up to maintain her dominant position over him, she gestured, "Broud, I watched your conversation with Karg. I saw what you said about me."

Broud froze in place and could only stare at her, though he knew he shouldn't, considering her status and his. 

"I am grateful for your defense of me to Karg and pleased you think so highly of me. There is a good man inside you that you have kept hidden for a long time,” she told him.

Broud nodded nervously, afraid of what she would say next.

"But the rest of what you confessed to Karg was… disturbing to me."

He had no idea anyone else had been nearby when he argued with Karg, much less the woman about whom he had revealed what he had kept hidden for so long. He was embarrassed as much by his attraction to her as his past treatment of her. "This man regrets…"

Ayla interrupted him, "Broud, why did you never tell me this before?"

Of all the things he had thought to hear from the woman, that was not one of them. He looked at her, confused.

She explained herself. "The entire time I have lived with this clan, I was told that I was extremely ugly and that no man would ever want me. I believed that. Mostly, it does not bother me anymore; I know I am very different and not attractive to men. But if I had known there was at least one man who thought I wasn't ugly…"

She had looked down at the ground despondently, but then quickly fixed her gaze back on him with resentment. "You could have told me. You also could have been pleasant to me, like the other men were able to do. If you had been, I might not have tried to resist you when you wanted to relieve your needs. Everything could have been so different." She shook her head.

He could see a little water building in her eyes, which he knew meant that she was saddened. He did not understand why that made him wish to put his arm around her to provide comfort, but he did not think she would approve, so he refrained from doing so. Thinking about her words, he spoke again, "Ayla, are you saying you would have…"

Her defiance returned and her gestures sharpened. "No! I am not suggesting I would have felt differently about you. You had a bad temper, although maybe you wouldn't have, if only you had been honest about how you felt about me." She scowled at him. "Broud, you told Karg you did not want anyone else to know about your... attraction... for me."

He nodded. 

"Was that because it would have been embarrassing for you?"

He nodded again, almost imperceptibly this time.

"Why? Because I was so ugly? Because I was Others? Because you already had a beautiful mate in your hearth? Which reason was it, Broud?"

Broud sat up to see Ayla better, though he kept his eyes looking somewhat downward. "I stopped thinking you were ugly a long time ago, but I never told you that. I kept saying you were, but... that was not true. I believe you are only different, as I told Karg." He sighed. "I was the son of the leader's hearth and the future leader. It was expected that I would have a beautiful mate and I was given one in Oga. But I also wanted you, though I did not understand why at first. What could I have done differently?"

"You could have admitted it," she responded sharply. 

"Should I have gathered the clan together and announced that I was attracted to you more than I was to any other woman and that I wanted to use you for my needs as often as I could?" His gestures had grown more agitated as he spoke, but then his eyes grew wide as he glanced past her with a look of absolute mortification.

Ayla turned around to see what had caught his attention and was startled to find Brun standing behind her, staring at the son of his hearth with shock and confusion on his face.

"I saw Broud sit up and assumed the examination was over," Brun signed, though he could not stop gaping at Broud. He walked closer to stand beside Ayla.

She composed her features and reported, "Brun, I did finish examining Broud. He will be fine physically except he will have additional bruising and be in more pain temporarily. I think he may soon have one large bruise over his entire body if he keeps falling on the ground." She had tried to lighten everyone's mood, including her own, but knew instantly it did not work. Brun had barely taken his eyes off the son of his hearth, who had now stood.

"What you gestured is true? For all that time, you secretly desired Ayla - even more than Oga - and that is why you used her as often as you could?" Brun shook his head in disbelief when Broud nodded in response. "Broud, you have a strange way of showing attraction for a woman. It is not normal to repeatedly cuff and beat a woman you find appealing, especially if she is doing nothing wrong."

"I was too embarrassed and did not wish for anyone to know about the need Ayla caused in me, so I hid it by making sure everyone believed that I... hated her." Despite his humiliation, he knew he could not avoid answering the leader. "I was also angry that she would not act like a normal Clan woman for me. All of that is why I cuffed her so often." He sighed. "I know, Brun. It was inappropriate behavior and it does not make sense, though it seemed to at the time."

"And you repeatedly called her ugly. It is true that most Clan men would probably think that of her," he looked apologetically at Ayla who shrugged at him, "but would refrain from mentioning it, especially directly to her. Was that also part of your attempt to hide your interest in her?"

Broud nodded and hung his head. Now that his past actions were being exposed, they seemed both dishonorable and irresponsible, especially since they had been done to one who is now a powerful woman and would be his leader soon. 

Brun tried to make sense of Broud's desires and actions and closed his eyes to think. Suddenly, he reopened them and gestured, "Do you still feel this need for Ayla?"

Broud could not meet her eyes, though she was staring intently at him. He finally nodded affirmatively to the man of his hearth.

Ayla was bewildered and found that her hands were forming a question as she looked at the man. "Broud, you still want me as much as before?"

"No. My desire is now... even greater," he hesitantly admitted.

Her eyes widened at his admission and her breath left her. "But why? You said you always wished I were a normal woman. I am now even more unlike a regular Clan woman than I was when I was younger. I also know that you think Oga is a beautiful woman. No one would dispute that, especially Zard." She saw Broud’s dejected look when she mentioned that man's name. "What could possibly still interest you about me? I do not understand."

"It is obvious that Ursus and your totem have given you many gifts, so I accept your hunting and everything else you do that makes you not a normal woman, despite how much I objected in the past." He swallowed hard before resuming, "It is mostly your appearance that... interests me." Broud was distinctly uncomfortable and blushing as she and Brun had never seen him. 

"My appearance? What are you saying? I certainly do not have the face or the body of a Clan woman."

Brun added impatiently, "Explain yourself, Broud. I am curious too." 

Broud sighed, resigned to answering the direct questions, despite his shame. He wished his elusive memories had not returned to him. "You are now even taller than you used to be, and you have also become very strong with all your hunting. I could see how heavy your pack was to Brac, who is not a weak boy, yet you could lift it and carry it easily. I appreciate... Men of the Clan appreciate strong women. It makes sense that I would greatly approve of all the strength in your arms and legs, even though they are so straight, compared to what might be expected of someone shaped like you. The muscles I can see on you cause… excitement in me."

Brun could not believe he was seeing this. "But our clan's women are strong too, Broud. Oga is a strong woman and she was your mate!"

Broud sighed heavily. "I know. But Ayla is taller and skinnier than a normal woman, so her strength is more... noticeable."

"And that arouses your need?" After the son of his mate nodded, Brun shook his head repeatedly, unable to make his hands move.

It was Ayla's turn to blush. She did not think there was any part of her body that would cause need in a man, especially this particular man. "Broud, are you saying you are attracted to me because I am tall and strong? And because I am so different from the other women?" He nodded to her questions, which only exasperated her. She gestured incredulously, "But I am the opposite of Oga, who is a very beautiful Clan woman. She was your mate!"

Brun's head was spinning. Broud's revelations were shocking, but at least they seemed to explain his temper toward Ayla. The old leader’s hands were finally capable of movement once again and he wanted clarification. "Broud, you wanted Ayla because she was so different, but you were angry at her because she was so different?" Broud's single nod caused Brun to continue motioning, though he was also shaking his head yet again. "I have never known anyone like you. You are making my head ache." His eyes then narrowed as another thought came to him. "Then I must presume you cuffed Oga so many times because you were always frustrated about Ayla when you returned to your hearth. Your mate must have been a convenient target for you to get rid of the rest of your anger." Brun did not expect a response from the man and did not receive one. He wondered what made Broud so strange and if he would ever be a normal man with normal needs.

Ayla addressed Broud again. "If it had been someone else saying they were attracted to me, I would have been flattered and I probably would have encouraged them. But you insulted and abused me for so long, you cannot possibly think your attention would interest me. You must be the strangest man in all the clans, Broud."

Broud could only look down and stare at the ground. Again, he had no response. 

Brun spoke the younger man's name to regain his attention as another thought occurred to him. "Broud. Is this why you decided to take Ayla as your second woman? So you could use her as often as you wanted without worrying that anyone thought you were unusual?"

Broud finally nodded in response after gazing again at the ground.

Ayla was baffled and questioned him with barely suppressed anger. "Broud!" She saw him look up and flinch at the tone in her voice. "Then why did you take Durc from me? I would never have been a good mate for you, but without my son, I would have been terrible." 

"I wanted you in my hearth, but not your deformed son." He cringed at his gestures, knowing how she felt about anyone referring to Durc like that.

Ayla narrowed her eyes at Broud, feeling herself growing angrier at his words. "And why would you need to move Creb out of his customary hearth? You knew the back of the cave would have been very bad for Creb's health."

"I was aggravated with Creb's disappointed looks at me. I think he knew what was really on my mind somehow." 

Ayla and Brun looked disgusted but were speechless.

Broud looked down once again and signed tentatively, "Those were evil things to do... and evil reasons to do them. I know that now, but my temper... There were times when I grew so angry, I did not know what I was doing."

"Like the time you nearly beat Ayla to death?"

Broud seemed to shrink into himself before nodding affirmatively to Brun. "I do not know why that happens to me... why my anger controls me sometimes."

Ayla could not contain her curiosity despite herself. "Broud, there is more I do not understand. If you wanted me so badly, why did you order Goov to death-curse me? Was it only because I dared to speak back to you that your temper caused you to be so illogical?"

Broud gave only a small nod and could see Brun's dismayed face. "I know, Brun. A death curse should never be ordered so thoughtlessly. I was wrong."

He turned to the woman and hesitantly signed, "But it is good it did not work, Ayla. You are not dead."

She glared at him and took advantage of his well-known fear of the spirit world. "That is only because I did not wish to die, Broud. I chose to defy the curse. You do not receive any credit for my continuing to live!"

Broud trembled visibly and struggled to regain control of himself, with the powerful woman standing in front of him who had simply decided to not allow a death curse to work on her. He breathed deeply and then sat perfectly still, wondering if she would now impose a punishment on him beyond what Brun had already ordered.

Ayla's thinking was quite different from Broud's. Had this man inherited Tark's temper? If so, was it made worse because he was dishonest about his desires and the reason for his anger, as she assumed? Could keeping those strong yet conflicting thoughts in his head have caused him to often lose control of himself? She shuddered, thinking about all the times Broud cuffed her and used her roughly. How could she and everyone else have been so blind to his deception? She supposed it must have been because his anger was very real and strong enough to conceal the other feelings he was hiding. Still, she was disappointed in herself for not noticing his furtive desire for her.

Shaking her head, she told him, "Broud, this is what I meant when I said you should have been truthful to yourself. Instead, you kept both of those emotions - you wanted me and you were angry at me - together inside your mind where they were like two very different men - two different Brouds - fighting with each other much of the time." She paused. "You could have talked with Creb about your... thoughts. That is one of the reasons clans have mog-urs, in addition to the well-known one of providing the link with Ursus and the spirits: to help with problems any of the people might be having."

Brun nodded. He had already seen the positive effects of Ayla's talks with several in the clan that she had helped in that way, including Ebra. He also remembered how Creb had assisted his thinking many times over the years; he was certain other men had sought out The Mog-ur's wisdom too.

Ayla continued, "Or you could have simply been truthful and allowed the others - and me - to see what you were concealing from them. Either way, you might have been able to avoid the fight in your head that I think made your anger worse."

"But how could I have admitted that, Ayla? Everyone thought you were strange and ugly. If I had confessed my real attraction, they would have considered me too abnormal to become the leader." Cringing, he added, "I mean no disrespect to the future leader."

Brun was the one who responded this time, after snorting loudly. "You were a coward, Broud. Zoug stated to all the men that he would have taken Ayla as his mate, had he been younger. No one thought poorly of him for saying that. No, Broud, there were plenty of other reasons you should not have been made leader." The disappointment on Brun's face was plain to see. "Your need for Ayla would not have been one of them." 

Broud remembered that old man saying those words about Ayla more than once. Had Zoug always been more of a man than he was - by being unafraid of stating his opinions? Broud knew he was not currently considered to be a real man, but he was beginning to feel as though he had never been one. He had hunted, but so did Ayla. Maybe hunting wasn't what made one a man. He knew he did not act like Brun... or Zoug. He realized only now that he had rarely exhibited the qualities of stoic strength and protective concern for the women that were always present in the ones everybody accepted as true men. Men like Brun... the man of his hearth. He closed his eyes and thought of how much of his life he had wasted by not following that great man's example.

But Brun would not be the leader for much longer. Ayla would be the next one and Broud was left with the same dilemma that caused him to join with Karg in their ill-advised and aborted journey. Once again, he wondered how he could live in Ayla's clan and control his desires? As his thoughts returned to the woman, his eyes had drifted back to her, the one who had always caused his greatest need.

Ayla had been watching Broud's mind working harder than she thought she had ever seen from him, but she then noticed that his attention had drifted from his inner thoughts to his scrutiny of her arms and legs. It had become obvious that his lingering and lust-filled glances were causing his need to grow quite perceptibly. As startled as she was to witness the truth of his desire, her eyes opened wide and she backed away from him.

"Broud! I will not relieve you!"

Broud had a small amount of obstinacy left. "That has never before been a woman's decision to make, Ayla!"

She focused her piercing glare at him and gestured in unmistakable signs, "It is this woman's choice now, Broud, and you will abide by it!"

Brun had been aghast at Broud's lack of control in the middle of a serious conversation and cast a stern look at the man to remind him that he was forbidden to signal any woman, especially Ayla. The older man was still shocked to see a woman refuse a man, especially so heatedly, but it was her right to do so, considering her status.

It did not take long for Broud to lower his head, unable to win a test of resolve against the woman. His very posture illustrated his submission.

Ayla had changed greatly since the curse, Broud realized. She had always been willful toward him, but now there was a power behind what he would have viewed formerly as pure insolence. His paltry attempt at asserting control over the conversation was foolish. He was dismayed to discover that not only her physical appearance caused his need to grow; he was also responding to her strong imposition of dominance over him. Frustrated that his obsession with Ayla was so wide-ranging, he knew there was only one other option for him to quell his current desire other than using his less-than-adequate willpower, but he did not wish to relieve his own need with others nearby, especially these two. He needed to strengthen his self-discipline and would start immediately. Taking a deep breath, he tried desperately to dispel his current thoughts.

Brun nodded his approval of Broud's efforts to impose control upon himself; he did not think the man could have done it in the past. There may be some hope for the son of his hearth, he thought, but all this new information was odder than anything he could have imagined. Brun knew he would be discussing Broud with Goov later, though he wished for his brother's counsel today. Maybe he should speak with both Goov and Gord; two mog-urs might be better than one on a day like this.

Having regained a measure of restraint over himself, Broud then moved in front of Ayla with his head lowered, eager to make an impulsive appeal to her. Curious, she tapped his shoulder, not knowing what to expect. Broud cautiously began, "I am unfit to ask this, but when my punishment is over, and since we are not true siblings, would you allow this one who would once again be a man to…" 

Feeling calmer than she thought possible under the circumstances, Ayla interrupted him with a sharp gesture. "No, Broud. You hurt me too often and too severely in the past. It was always a choice and one you made repeatedly; no one forced you to act the way you did. Therefore, you are unworthy to even consider asking me what you were planning to. In fact, I do not think I am interested in allowing any man to use me for that purpose again.”

Brun frowned at her words but remained still. 

Ayla cleared her head of anything but her next words to Broud, while she maintained her uncannily tranquil demeanor. The thoroughly subjugated man could not tear his eyes away from hers no matter how hard he tried, now that she had fixed her stare upon him. "I know you recall what Brun said would happen if you do not behave properly, Broud, but I will expand those instructions: you will not signal me for as long as you live. Never will you try to force me to relieve you, either. If you do, I will cut your manhood off myself. If I do not have a knife with me at the time, I will simply grab it and tear it from your body with my bare hands. I assure you these hands and arms of mine, of which you are so fond, are strong enough to do that to you, or at least damage you greatly."

Broud cowered at the threat she had just issued after he was finally released from being locked into her gaze. He swallowed hard, though his throat was as dry as he could remember it ever being, and he had instinctively placed his hands to cover the threatened part of his body.

Brun too had been affected, even though he was not the target of her vividly worded gestures. The old leader could not help gaping with wide eyes at the woman; once again, she had embodied her Cave Lioness' boldness. That she had signed her words in such a chillingly composed manner frightened both men more than if she had been making harsh gestures. They also knew she was probably strong enough to hurt and maybe even unman Broud exactly as she promised, especially filled with her totem's spirit as she was now. When Broud had made his inappropriate request of Ayla, Brun had started to step up to the son of his hearth to cuff him hard. But when he saw the look on Ayla's face, he knew her response would prove to be a far more effective deterrent against future recurrences of Broud's behavior.

The younger man forced himself to avoid glancing at Ayla again to try to ensure his need would be buried deep within him. With some hurt pride, Broud also recalled how she had easily beaten Karg in their fight and even knocked him unconscious, while he had been easily shoved to the ground by the angry man - and punched hard by him today. He had no doubt she could and would do exactly as she said.

With effort, Brun managed to get his thoughts back in order and turned to address Broud. "When you left with Karg, you were trying to walk away from our clan, but it should be obvious you cannot survive on your own. Do you admit your error and do you now wish to remain with us?"

"I am embarrassed that I left. I saw what a fool Karg was, though I had been one myself to have gone with him. Yes, Brun. I wish to remain with this clan."

"You will accept Ayla as your leader?"

"I will."

Brun looked deep into Broud's eyes. "How do I know your anger will not emerge again for you to harm someone in our clan? Like Oga? Or your future leader?"

After another glance at the woman, Broud began gesturing, "When I admitted my desire for Ayla to Karg, I started feeling different. And after I confessed it to her... and you..." He paused, searching for the right words. "There is something that is not the same in my head - something that is gone. Maybe what is missing is the anger that had been caused by all that fighting in my mind that was there for so long. What Ayla said makes sense to me: I was finally honest and now it feels like my anger is starting to go away. Brun, I cannot guarantee my temper has completely left me, but I hope it has. More than anything, I wish to regain my status and become a hunter of this clan again. I will do everything I can to make that a possibility."

Brun was pleased with Broud's honest reply but warned, "I am sure you realize the decision to allow you back into the ranks of the hunters will be Ayla's. She will be made the leader before you are ready to return to having a man's status."

"I know that, Brun."

Taking a deep breath, Broud lowered himself in front of Ayla. Warily, she tapped his shoulder, causing him to let out a breath he had not known he was holding. "I regret all my inappropriate words and actions done to the future leader. I will work hard to make certain it never happens again."

She could see that he was sincere, but would his mind allow him to act the way he had just promised? "Broud, what you have motioned to me is a good start, but it would be best if you are speaking this way because you know you were wrong, and not only because I will be leader soon. I would hope that you also feel the same way about how you treated Oga. A woman who is something other than a leader or a mog-ur should not be treated poorly either."

"After all that I did to you in the past, I will admit to being worried about you being my leader and wishing to punish me even more; your mog-ur abilities are also frightening to this man-who-wishes-to-be-a-man-again. However, I do understand that I have been wrong - to you and Oga, and the other women."

"And to all the men you did not treat with respect, like Zoug? And even Brun?"

Broud nodded to her; it was all he could do. There was much for him to overcome to be fully accepted by the clan.

Ayla wondered briefly if she should tell Broud and Brun her theory about Tark but decided against it, at least for now. It might make Broud give up on improving if he believed he was doomed to be like Tark. 

She shook her head over all that had happened and said, "We have just discussed something I would never have imagined and there is much for Broud and the rest of us to think about. Come with me, Brun." She studied Broud and shook her head. "Broud, stay here. Join us when your mind... and your body... are ready."

Brun realized with some amusement that he would be following yet another order Ayla had given. She had defeated Karg physically the day before and now Broud - the man who had beaten her down in the past - had yielded to her because of her words to him. What a powerful leader she will be, he thought. 

Ayla turned and went a short distance away to talk with Brun and Broud found himself staring at her legs as she walked. It was all he could do to force himself to look away and try to think of something - anything - to rid himself of his desire for the frustratingly appealing woman, though he did not know how long it would stay away from his mind, even if he succeeded. In relatively short order, though, he stood to walk over to join the other two. Ayla glanced at Broud suspiciously but could see that he seemed to be under control for the time being.


	44. Chapter 44

When Zard had returned to Brok's cave, he walked swiftly over toward Brun's campsite, where he could see the woman Oga. She and Oda were watching the children of Brun's clan while working on the wolverine and lynxes Ayla had killed. Zard knew which two boys were Oga's, and he also recognized Ayla's son and Oda's daughter; there was one other boy there, but he did not know who his mother was.

Oga saw the hunter Zard walking in her direction and felt her heart start to beat faster. As he drew closer, she was startled to detect desire in his posture as he looked directly at her, but she was not the only one who could see it. Oda managed to pull Oga's attention away from the approaching man and quickly signed to her that she would watch the young ones. Oga nodded and, taking more initiative than she ever had before, boldly moved toward Zard to place herself at his feet. 

Zard looked down at the beautiful woman and felt his need intensify; he had thought about her the entire walk back to the cave. Tapping her shoulder, he motioned for her to come with him and he began walking around a small copse of trees. 

Oga followed obediently but wondered why he did not give her the signal. Had it been so long since she was with a normal man that she misread his desire for her? No, she knew Oda had seen his need too. Had she done something to displease the man? She hoped not. The depth of her want for him surprised her, even though everyone knew women did not have needs of that sort.

When they were out of sight of everyone else, Zard stopped and turned around. Oga could see his need for her and was relieved and pleased when he gave her the signal. She eagerly assumed her position and moved her wrap aside for him. Much pleasure was had by both, surprising Oga again - she had never felt any with Broud. Nor had she ever experienced such gentleness from her former mate, despite Zard's powerful need. Was the pleasure she felt normal for women? She then realized it did not matter to her if it was or not, as long as she could be with this man again.

He finished tenderly caressing her after relieving himself and he sat on the ground while she left briefly to clean herself. When she walked back, he told her to sit down near him. With eyes opened wide, she obeyed but had no idea what Zard wanted of her now.

"Oga, this man would tell you of himself." She was shocked. He had taken the time to learn her name! And he wanted to talk to her? She felt herself melting in his presence, especially after all the years of Broud's harshness, and wanted to move closer to him if only he would indicate for her to do so. She nodded the smallest of nods to him, attempting to keep her emotions under control.

He told her of his mate, the long wait for her totem to be defeated, and finally of her death in childbirth along with her infant son. Oga was deeply moved by his story and his barely hidden sorrow for a woman he had truly cared for. She was shocked at the sight of a man displaying emotion to a woman but glanced up at him and allowed her eyes to show him her sympathy for what he had experienced. He nodded his gratitude to her and then asked her to tell him about herself. 

How could she, of all the women, be sitting here with this perfect man? Suddenly, she wished she could be like Ayla and choose her mate. If she could, she would give herself to Zard immediately.

For now, though, she needed to answer his question and she did, sparing no details of her life with Broud. Zard was stunned and angered by the woman's description of Broud's behavior. He was well aware that Ayla would not tolerate such abuse from Broud now, so there must have been a significant event to have caused a turnabout in Brun's clan for the two of them. He was anxious to learn the other clan's story, which he hoped would be told later this day. 

However, it was easy for Zard to see that Oga, as opposed to Ayla, needed a man who would protect her and provide for her, as he had suspected. From what he had seen so far, she was an attentive and respectful woman who already had two well-behaved sons, despite her former mate. Finally, although it was not an essential characteristic of an excellent mate, he did not think he had ever seen a more beautiful woman - so much so that he felt his need arise again for her.

Quickly suppressing his urge, he knew he needed to speak with Brun as soon as possible. To that end, he would volunteer to take the mog-ur to Karg's burial site, as Ayla had said needed to happen. He shook his head at the thought of a woman giving orders to the two leaders... who both obeyed her! Living in Brun's clan must be very interesting, he thought, as he signed his gratitude to an elated Oga and then walked back to the cave to speak with Gord.

**

"Broud. I presume you will be able to maintain your self-control now," Brun signed as his mate’s son walked up to him and the leader-to-be.

Shaking her head again at the improbability of all she had learned, Ayla stated, "Brun and I think there is more that needs to be said to you." 

He nodded, apprehensive about what else would be expressed to him. 

"You realize it will probably take a long time for you to be fully reintegrated into the clan, do you not? You hurt or offended everyone at one time or another and you effectively destroyed the first-ranked clan."

Broud lowered his head, acknowledging what she was saying. But he knew his obsession with her would be discussed again very soon, hopefully without any more threats. As much as it pained him to admit, he was afraid of Ayla.

"I know it will difficult for you to completely change your behaviors from how they were in the past, Broud, but you must. To accomplish that, though, you will need to ensure that your mind changes too. Brun will help you with that."

The older leader looked at the son of his hearth. "I had always expected that between your memories and growing up in my hearth, you would have known how to behave as a leader and as a man. However, it is as if you have no memories of leadership in your mind. I do not understand how that can be, but it seems to be the case."

Ayla struggled to keep her thoughts to herself. Perhaps sometime in the future, she would let Brun know her belief about Tark and Broud, but for now, she would remain still.

"Even if you had no memories for leading, you should have been able to behave properly as a man, Broud. Again, you could not even do that." Brun paused and narrowed his eyes. "It is almost as if you acted more like Tark than me or any of the other men." Shaking his head, he spoke on, "I must admit I failed you. I should have taught you more, rather than relying on you to imitate me."

Broud was startled to hear such an admission from Brun.

"I see the surprise on your face, Broud. All of us make mistakes, including me; the difference is that yours were more harmful than those of most people. Your lack of knowledge about appropriate behavior will end, though. As soon as we are traveling again, you will come to me each night and we will talk about the things I should have been able to teach you when you were younger about how to be a man."

Broud could not stop himself from responding. "Brun, you did teach me. It was my fault I did not learn; I ignored what you said due to my arrogance."

"That is true, but it is obvious you did not receive enough instruction; I will rectify this. You already know you will never again be the leader of this clan. Your only ambition now should be to regain your status to become a man and a hunter."

Broud nodded; it was the only response he could make. 

It was now Ayla’s turn to speak, "Broud. You have already been told what you should not do, but you need more direction than that. In addition to keeping your mind focused on becoming a man again, you need to replace all your bad behaviors with ones that will lead you to treating me and the others of our clan appropriately and to becoming a productive member of our clan. It is not enough to simply say you will avoid doing something or to have Brun or me order that of you; the inappropriate ways in which you acted for so long are too ingrained to be overturned that readily.

"Right now, you are probably telling yourself to not look at me. Am I correct?" At his abashed nod, she continued, "But doing that makes you think about me even more. Do you understand what I am saying?"

She could see a glimmer of comprehension on his face but knew she ought to make her explanation even clearer for him. "Broud, close your eyes and tell yourself to not think about... my arms. Do it now." Blushing at calling attention to herself in such a direct manner, she watched him follow her instructions. "Describe to me what is in your mind right now."

His eyes opened wide. Did she really want him to speak it?

"Broud," she spoke sternly.

"I am thinking about your long, straight, attractive, and very strong arms," he gestured while cringing at his enforced honesty.

"I did not need to know all of those details, but do you now understand what I am saying? You could not help thinking about what you knew you should not."

"I do, but how can I stop that?" He was beginning to think his plight was hopeless.

"It would be better if you had your status and a mate since you could then think about that person instead."

"That did not work for me when Oga was my mate. Even then, I could not stop thinking about you."

She looked at him and sighed heavily; this process would be difficult for him - and her. "You have too much idle time, which allows your mind to think thoughts it should not. Except for some pains and stiffness, you are mostly recovered and can start doing chores to help others. You should think about what you can do to assist each of the people in our clan. Your reputation right now is not good. It is up to you to prove your good intentions and your worth to everyone, including me. 

“You could do as Brac has done for me and offer to carry a woman's load for her when we are traveling again. Offer to set up or disassemble tents for the women. But if someone refuses your help, you must not become angry. You are the one who ruined our old clan; the others may not be ready to give you a chance yet." She could see him watching her gestures attentively. "There are many opportunities for you to think about and do good for our clan." 

"I could carry your pack for you, Ayla."

A loud grunt from Brun followed by a sharply gestured "No!" surprised both Broud and Ayla. "Brac has shown himself to be a boy who cares about the clan more than himself and is always willing to help others. I believe it should be an honor to carry our future leader's load. Brac has earned that right. You have not, Broud."

Thoroughly chastised, Broud winced from the impact of the words from the man of his hearth. He could not dispute what had been said.

"Broud," Ayla started again, "we have two older women in our clan: Ebra and Aba. Groob is already helping Aba. It would be a good idea for you to offer assistance to your mother, would it not?" He nodded at the idea. "Ebra had high hopes for her son, but she has been deeply disappointed by him. Do you realize she even partially blames herself for how you turned out?"

Broud shook his head vehemently. "Ebra was an excellent mother to me!"

"Then you should act respectfully toward her from now on. If you do that, you will make her very happy and that will please her mate. The rest of the clan will notice and think better of a man who treats his mother in a caring manner."

Broud finally felt some hope; he would speak to Ebra and offer to help her. Ayla was right: his mother was not as young as she once was. He had even noticed that Brun no longer expected her to drop to the ground to be acknowledged.

Ayla had been thinking of another job for him. "As second-in-command, Droog now carries the live coal for us as we travel. From now on, when we stop each day, it will be up to you to immediately gather wood for our fire. After Droog lights it, you will be responsible for maintaining it - keeping the fire fed with wood and banking it for the overnight time."

Broud nodded. He could do that too.

"You need to have a positive goal for your life: becoming a hunter again someday, as Brun mentioned. With his permission, we will begin your retraining with the sling. I know you were taught that weapon before, though you did not pay attention to Zoug very well. Starting now, review in your mind as much as you can recall, including how to make a sling. After we leave Brok's cave, Zoug and I will teach you."

"I agree with your idea on Broud relearning the sling, Ayla," Brun motioned.

She was pleased that Brun would not contradict what she had proposed. "All of this will start you on the process of getting your status back, Broud, but you have three major tests that I foresee. First, you will have to prove to me that you are capable of thinking and acting like a good and proper man, which will be shown by how well you learn your lessons from Brun and fulfill all the duties assigned to you. Next, you must regain the trust of everyone in the clan, as I already told you. How respectfully you treat others - the men and the women - will be the determining factor for them not thinking the worst of you. You may still not order any women and you will not cuff anyone." He nodded at his ongoing restrictions.

"Finally, you will treat me properly and with respect, which you have never done. I am still trying to understand why you thought you needed to act the way you did, but that absolves you of none of it. While it may be possible for the two of us to coexist in this clan, I will remind you that you will not relieve your needs with me, nor will we ever be mated to each other.”

"You have made that very clear to me." 

She looked at him through narrowed eyes and asked, "Then why do I still see indecision on your face?"

He hesitated, not wishing to upset her again. 

"Broud, answer my question."

He looked up at her and gestured, "I am not certain I can keep my eyes averted from you. I truly do not know how to stop myself from gazing at your... at you... without gouging out my eyes."

Brun shook his head in frustration. "That is hardly necessary, Broud. You can learn to control yourself."

"Broud." Ayla saw him blink and pull his attention away from Brun. "I do not understand how you or anyone could find me attractive, but it seems to be the reality of the situation for us. While focusing your mind away from me might be difficult for you," she shook her head at the strangeness of it all, "it must be done. As I told you before, you may consider me to be your test from Ursus that began when I was accepted into Brun's clan. So far, you have failed it in every way possible."

Broud hung his head in shame as he thought again of the death curse he had ordered. How could he have been so stupid?

"You are not stupid, Broud, but many of your actions have been. There is a difference."

He made no response as his breath caught. If she could detect that thought of his...

"Broud, you will not be alone in going through a difficult trial. Allowing you to remain in my clan will be a test for me - but I intend to succeed at it. Will you with yours?

Could he? Broud hoped he was strong enough to avoid having more punishments threatened against him.

She interrupted his anxious thoughts. "Any punishment I have mentioned is not a threat, Broud; it is a promise. But I hope your behavior will never cause it to be carried out."

His jaw dropped this time. There was no conclusion for him to draw other than she could detect his thoughts.

"Broud, I cannot read what is in your mind; I already told you that. I am merely being observant.”

He took a deep breath before gesturing, "If I may speak again to the future leader, I would tell her of one other concern I have." At her nod, he continued, "I know Brac is still a boy, but I have seen him look at you many times each day. He is very impressed with you... in the same ways I have been... but I do not want him to make the mistakes I did."

Ayla looked at Broud in surprise. Was he concerned about someone besides himself? "The best way you can help Brac is the method by which all children are taught: setting a good example of appropriate behavior. I do not think you need to worry about him, however. He is a good boy and has volunteered quite frequently to help me without being asked. I believe he will retain his kindhearted personality as he gets older. But seeing you and all the men acting properly will reinforce what he already knows to be the right way to treat others. He is no longer the son of your hearth, but it is good that you care about him."

Broud was pleased with the slight compliment, which he knew was more than he deserved from this woman. However, he was not finished. "What will happen if his admiration becomes a real desire for you after he becomes a man?"

Ayla suppressed an urge to shake her head. She would never have imagined having this discussion with Broud or anyone else. "If that turns out to be the case, I will gently tell him it is not meant to be. It has been revealed to me that I will find my mate while I am on the journey to the Others. Therefore, Brac cannot be the one. Broud, I will make certain he has a good mate when it is time."

Broud nodded his appreciation. "I also owe a debt to the future leader for saving his life. I never expressed my gratitude for what you did for him and that you did it at your own risk."

Ayla was unaccustomed to seeing thoughtful gestures from this man. "I only did what was necessary. You owe me nothing except your respect and your hard work to regain your status in this clan."

Broud bowed his head low to show his deference and to indicate he would comply with all she asked of him.

Brun assumed he might have been forgotten during the conversation between the daughter and son of his hearth, but it was of no consequence to him. He was in awe of what Ayla had accomplished, speaking with Broud as if she were both leader and mog-ur, and explaining everything so that even Ebra's hard-headed son could understand it. That Ayla was able to function so well after all that had happened this morning showed the immense inner strength she would bring to her leadership. He admired the strong young woman she had become and marveled that she was only beginning to walk on the path of her destiny.

For now, Brun wanted to speak to her and decided it would be better if he talked in front of Broud, to help solidify Ayla's future role in the other man’s mind.

"Ayla," he called softly, reminding her that he was still present. "You already know you will be made leader soon."

"Yes, Brun. Creb confirmed that to me," she responded.

Brun grunted before proceeding. "With that in mind, you should start thinking now about which man you wish to be your second-in-command. I pressed Droog into service in that role when the old clan was destroyed. While he has done an outstanding job, I do not know if he wishes to continue as the second. With all the changes in store for us, I think the leader and the second ought to be younger and better able to understand the new directions Ursus wishes of us."

"Brun, you have done excellently with all that has happened because of me. Even Brok, who is younger than you, is amazed at how well you have adapted to everything."

"That may be true, but it is past time for me to step down. As opposed to the last transfer of leadership, I am not worried about our new leader."

"I am grateful, Brun," Ayla replied. "I have already begun reflecting on whom I would select, and I will continue to do so until it becomes clear to me who the best person would be. I need someone who is unafraid of new ways for our clan and who can work well with me to implement them."

Brun nodded and his eyes sparkled. "It should also be a man who will not mind being second to a woman."

Her eyes mirrored his. "Are you so certain it must be a man? After all, the leader will be a woman."

Brun took in a sharp breath.

Wanting to put his mind at ease, she said, "There are not yet women in the clan who would be suitable for the position. I promise to choose the man who will be the right second-in-command for our clan, Brun."

He let out the breath and motioned, "I know you will."

Blinking, she suddenly remembered a request she had for him. "Brun, my talking about the sling earlier reminded me that I do not know the bola. Since you are the best with the weapon that I know of, would you teach me to use it?"

Brun nodded. "I will do that, but you should be aware it is a difficult weapon to wield. You already have excellent aim with your sling and that will be of benefit to you with the bola. The difference, though, is that the bola is much heavier. When you practice with it, you will probably be sore at first because it demands more from your muscles. As you become used to it, though, you will discover that..." He paused to glance at Broud. "If you practice it diligently, Ayla, it will also make you much stronger."

Both heard a small, strangled sound come from Broud. Still looking at the other man, Brun motioned, "That may increase the difficulty of your trial of resisting temptation, Broud."

Broud gave a nervous nod and stared fixedly again at the ground.

Ayla shook her head at Broud's bizarre obsession with her and then looked at Brun. "I am grateful I will be able to learn that weapon from you. As the next leader, I wish to be familiar with all I will require of the men - and the women. I do not want to ask anything of the members of my clan if I cannot do it myself."

"That is an admirable goal and one I would not be able to achieve since I know nothing of women's activities, healing magic, or the world of spirits. It is unknown among the clans for there to be a leader who has such knowledge of everyone's duties, but I understand how it could be beneficial to us." Brun looked at her, still amazed that a woman could be so knowledgeable and strong-minded. "Ayla, you have adjusted very well to your upcoming responsibilities since I know it is all very new to you." 

"That is true, Brun. It has not even been a full cycle of the moon yet since we left the old cave. So much has happened since then."

Brun nodded and looked at her with pride. "Daughter of my hearth, I know you have none of my memories, though we have talked many times about leading a clan. I feel assured of the appropriateness of your upcoming leadership, as does Goov. Whenever you have decided on your second-in-command, speak with me about it. We will begin working with the bola after we are traveling again."

As Broud watched their continuing conversation, he felt regret that he had discarded his chance to be the leader so spectacularly, but it had shown him - and everyone else - he was unfit for it. As a result, he longer wished for that responsibility, not that it would ever be given to him again. Conversely, Brun's absolute faith in Ayla's suitability for the position was unmistakable. That coupled with the woman's increasing self-confidence was a sign to him that this new clan would do well, especially with Ursus favoring her so greatly. Broud knew his path back to being a man of this clan would not be easy after his long-time mistreatment of the one who would soon be his leader, but he was determined to achieve his goal. If there was one aspect of his character he knew could help him in this regard it was his Woolly Rhino stubbornness. He would not give up; he would become a hunter again. 

But this challenge would be much more difficult than it would be for anyone else, only because this woman was so desirable to him and yet forbidden. Was this his punishment from Ursus?


	45. Chapter 45

Brok had been surprised Zard was ready to go back already but nodded his approval of the man’s initiative. If only Zard had not had his unusual tendencies, he would have made a good second, as he was intelligent and a strong hunter, but he made the other men uncomfortable. After all that had happened since Brun’s clan came, though, no one could call Zard strange anymore. Shaking his head, Brok left Zard with the mog-ur and acolyte and went to check on the women’s progress with the bison feast. 

Gord regarded the hunter who was leading him and Drin. He had seen Zard taking the unmated woman from Brun’s clan to a secluded spot away from the cave and knew he must be relieving his needs with her there. When trying to find a spot to meditate in the past, Gord had happened upon Zard and his mate in that location several times. He knew Brok and the other men thought Zard was strange for wanting to perform that necessity of life away from the eyes of the clan, but Gord believed the man’s desire for privacy to be a harmless eccentricity. 

What he and Brok had also noticed was that Zard spoke with his mate frequently while she was alive, even inviting her to discuss matters with him in his hearth. The other men thought he was far too lenient with her and wondered if her death was a punishment because the man had not insisted on his mate’s proper behavior at all times. Gord did not believe that to be the case since the woman was respectful and polite to all the men and accomplished all her duties admirably. It was simply Ursus’ will that she and her son be returned to him. Gord told the other men this, though he was uncertain if they were ever completely convinced, especially Karg.

Also, he recognized that Zard’s mind was remarkably more flexible and open to new experiences than anyone else’s in their clan - much more so than his acolyte’s. Zard had confided in Gord once, telling a story about how his mother’s mother’s mother had been deformed but allowed to live by another clan’s leader. If what Ayla said about the deformed ones being mixed was true, then that woman of the past would have been part-Others and part-Clan. It could explain Zard’s differences, he thought excitedly at his sudden insight, since the man would probably still carry a small part of Others in him, even after all those generations. Gord nodded to himself. Yes, Ayla’s explanation helped him to understand better the man that Brok’s clan considered to be somewhat odd. If the man had a few Others tendencies, it was because he was slightly deformed - mixed, he corrected himself. Because of that, Zard would probably be more comfortable in Brun’s clan. 

Gord could easily tell that the man seemed to have much desire for that unmated woman he had just used - understandable on one level since she was very beautiful - and that he was greatly impressed with the woman Ayla. Gord suddenly trembled. Was everything that had happened to Zard the workings of Ursus to prepare the way for him to join Brun’s clan? After all, he was the one from Brok’s clan to have spotted the bison herd that led them to Ayla. He suspected it must be Zard’s destiny to move to the other clan - to what would be Ayla’s clan - though he would meditate on it later. Just ahead, he could see Brun and the disgraced man Broud standing near her.

**

“May this... May I ask a question?”

Brun only nodded in response.

“If all Clan men cuff their women, why are you angry at me for doing it to Ayla?”

“Broud, most of my anger comes from you destroying our clan,” Brun replied. “I look at everything as the leader, so that was much worse to me than the cuffings. A woman might see it differently, though. But you are correct: you are not the only man to have cuffed a woman. Far from it.”

“Then why do the men look at me as if I were different than them?”

“Because you were, Broud,” Ayla now spoke to him. “You cuffed me many more times than was normal and the beating was completely unnecessary. But you also mistreated Oga and there was no excuse for what you did to her. She was always the perfect example of a good Clan woman who did whatever you asked of her and anticipated your needs. But you cuffed her many times too. What did that gain you when she was already acting properly? You have now lost her as your mate, never to get her back.”

Broud’s sigh was heavy. “So my fault is that I cuffed too often and too hard?”

“Partially, but it is also because you often did it for no real reason, as you did with Oga. I will admit it was different with me since I could be quite willful to you. I suppose it was my true nature trying to come out, despite my training, when I tried to make you angry at me. I should not have done that, but you were so... you hurt me many times, Broud. I discovered I could manipulate your behavior but never in the way I wanted, which was to cause the cuffings to stop.

“You were not the only man to cuff me, Broud, but you were the only one who caused me real pain because of how hard you hit me. I think the other men were only trying to make me behave more like a proper Clan woman in the only way they knew to do that, but you always struck me in anger and frustration. That was the primary difference to me. Yes, I now know there was another reason for the cuffing besides your jealousy, but that would not have mattered to me at the time and it changes nothing. Striking me still hurt, no matter what your motivation was.”

Broud replied to her, “I know I was excessive in what I did, but the other men should not act as if I was the only man who cuffed you! They were guilty too.” He cringed, belatedly remembering he did not have the status to criticize anyone else. “No one has cuffed any of the women since you told us to not do it, Ayla.”

Brun responded, “Broud, recall what Ayla said when she spoke to you in front of all of us: ‘I think cuffing is wrong.’ That was all. She has never ordered the cuffing to stop; neither have I. We have only taken the time to think about what she said about talking to our mates instead. I think that has influenced our behavior to not cuffing the women.”

Ayla shook her head. “You men only see what you want to see and remember only what will make you look best in your own eyes.”

Brun frowned at Ayla’s words while Broud narrowed his eyes, fighting a twinge of anger at her criticizing both him and Brun. 

“Explain yourself, Ayla,” Brun signed sharply.

“It is what we all do - we excuse our own behavior. For a while, I considered myself blameless when Broud began cuffing me harder. I had chosen to not acknowledge that I was provoking him. 

“For what I meant specifically, have you not seen Vorn cuff Uba? He did it when he did not think anyone was watching and it was only lightly done. It was fairly soon after we left the old cave and just the one time that I saw.

“Droog has cuffed both Aga and Aba. However, it has only occurred once with each of those two women, I think. In his case, he is under a great deal of stress, having taken on the roles of second-in-command and hunt leader. He had neither training nor desire for either position, though he has done very well. It is very different for him than his much simpler life of being the clan’s toolmaker that I think he would rather return to. 

“I have seen even Borg clench his fist as if preparing to cuff Ona, but for as young a man as he is, he has much self-control and has never struck her. I do not think he would ever harm his mate, but the capacity to do so exists in all Clan men, because of their memories. As further examples, Crug has cuffed Ika since they have been here and Grod has struck Uka. It is part of the way of life for clans... unfortunately.”

Brun was truly surprised. “I had seen Crug and Grod cuff their women, but they are not in our clan anymore, though I have been watching them closely. How did you see what I did not with the other men?”

“I merely observe everyone, Brun. I am certain all the other women have seen what I just described to you. It takes no special skill on my part.”

“But no one has cuffed you, Ayla,” Broud stated.

She shook her head. 

Brun gestured, “Broud, I doubt any man in our clan would want to be the one to cuff the future leader, even if she is a woman.”

Broud nodded, wide-eyed. “I understand that, Brun. But now it seems all the other men want everyone to forget they cuffed her before too. They are not perfect either. At least I admit what I did!”

“You are right, Broud.” Ayla saw the look of shock on his face at her words and then sighed. “I had hoped that cuffing would go away from our clan on its own, especially with the examples of Brun and Goov. I did not want the men to be resentful that I had taken away more of their traditions when all our lives have been turned upside-down. I do think our men are moving away from striking their women if something bothers them and I have seen much more talking between mates, which I think is very good. But since cuffing seems to be such a powerful urge from the memories,” both men nodded their agreement, “perhaps it is something I should speak about to everyone, especially if we have new men joining our clan, like Zard... or Crug if he decides to rejoin us. And there may be others in the future.”

“You did not mention Grod,” Brun pointed out.

“I like Grod - more than he likes me - but I do not think he will come with us when we leave.”

Brun nodded; she was probably right. “Will you forbid cuffing when you become the leader?”

“I do not know. I would rather it happen in the way we hope for Broud’s rehabilitation: replacing one behavior with another. That is, getting the men to see that speaking with their mates will achieve a better result than cuffing them.” She sighed before continuing. “Perhaps it is foolish of me to hope for that.”

“You are right about replacing behaviors, Ayla,” Brun admitted. “I have seen for myself how good it is now to talk about some of my worries with Ebra. She is much smarter than I thought she was, though she is still afraid to speak her mind very much. However, since I started discussing things with her, she is even more attentive to me. And I think the other men would tell you the same.”

Ayla smiled. An older woman would find it very difficult to alter a lifetime of habits to be able to speak up boldly, even to her mate and within the hearth boundaries.

Brun continued, “I believe it is much better than cuffing or ignoring her - or ignoring what else is going on in my clan. I allowed Broud’s abuse of you, even when I knew it was extreme and counterproductive, all for the sake of thinking it was his right as a man.” He sighed deeply. “There is much I would have done differently if I had known what I do now.”

“Brun, even if what we did in the past was wrong, it has made us the people we are today - everything we did and all that was done to us. As you said, you allowed Broud to be the way he was. But as you watched him act like that, it was changing you. You have become an even more compassionate man, determined deep in your mind that you would never act like Broud. Instead, you became the opposite of what he showed daily. That, in turn, has enabled you to be even more accepting of what is new, because you were acting in a new way.

“My willfulness and Broud’s violence toward me changed me. I would not be as strong-willed if I had not had to endure what he did to me.” Broud slumped as she looked at him. “You helped to change me, Broud, though not in the way you intended since I did not become submissive and demure. For instance, you told me I was ugly so many times, it no longer bothers me when I hear others say that to me or about me. It enabled me to learn to think for myself and made me stronger, as did your fists. You hit me so hard and so often, I think I would have been able to withstand Karg’s punches - if he had been able to throw any.” She smirked. “So you helped make me who I have become.”

“As for you, Broud, how have you been changed by your past? How will your life be altered in the future? It will be up to you, though it will also be determined by our clan since you wish to remain with us; you will need to fit into what we are and what we will become as a people. But you can change to eventually be a much better man than you ever were before. More than that, you can serve as an example to the other men as they watch what you overcome, and to the boys who will not have the role model of an out-of-control Broud. It will be difficult for you to do all this but, as Brun and I have said, you will have help to achieve it.”

“I do not know why you would bother with someone like me. As a leader, I would not have.”

“It is for the sake of the clan, Broud. Every clan can use a strong man and hunter, but if you are going to remain with us, you must change to also become a good man.” She paused to let out a breath. “There is also the medicine woman part of me that wants you to be healed. I cannot help that.”

Broud nodded. It was more than he expected after all he did in the past. “I know it will not be easy, but I will change the way I am.”

“You expect a great deal from all of us, Ayla,” Brun observed.

“I know I do, but it is only because I believe this clan can handle new ways of life. Eliminating cuffing would be a strikingly different behavior, especially if I were to order it. I will speak about this - and other things - to the clan, but not until after I am the leader.”

“That would be good. Although everyone already respects you, it will be better if any changes you want to make are told them after you have the leadership.”

She nodded, wishing to clarify her remarks. “To have true change within us that will last, we must understand what was wrong, or at least not working well before, and why it needs to change. I think everyone in this clan is capable of doing more than just following whatever a leader orders. There is nothing wrong with doing as the leader says, but I would want everyone to understand what I tell them to do - or not do. This is why I have come to believe all of this should be explained openly. Each of us has acted wrongly in the past. We must face that and be willing to take on new ways to become the clan I believe Ursus wants of us. You said that I expect much from the clan, Brun, but the truth is that much is expected from all of us, including me.”

As Ayla finished, both men remained still, thinking about what she had said. Brun was pleased to see her thoughtful approach to what would be a major difference for their clan, although the men had already been greatly decreasing their cuffing. It also made him wonder what else was in store for them.

While Broud knew he had committed great offenses when he exhibited his out-of-control behaviors and then destroyed the clan, he was satisfied that Ayla did not think that he alone needed to change. 

Brun looked past the other two. “I see Gord coming. Broud, you and I have much to discuss at another time.”


	46. Chapter 46

Gord called to Brun and he watched as the venerable leader walked over to him. 

“Gord, you are here for Karg’s funeral?” Brun asked.

“Yes. I understand Ayla had ordered Brok to tell me to perform the burial ritual for the man.” The amusement in his eyes belied his signs, letting Brun know he was not angry with the woman, who had joined them.

Ayla offered, “Gord, I can lead you and Drin to his burial place.”

“I would be grateful for that, but you do not need to remain for the ritual; nor should anyone feel obligated to be there.” 

Ayla nodded her understanding; he wished to give as little recognition as possible to Karg. “If the mog-ur does not mind, I feel an obligation to be there.” She saw Gord’s questioning look, so she explained, “As an acolyte, I should attend and learn from you, Gord.”

“This will be a minimal ritual; Karg deserves nothing more than that.”

“I may need to know how to do a minimal funeral in the future.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I am certain you could figure that out on your own.”

“Perhaps, but will you allow me to be there anyway? I will only observe since I am certain Drin is familiar with assisting you.”

Gord nodded his agreement, keeping the thought inside his head that he wished she could have been his acolyte for the entirety of her training. Perhaps Drin had been better for him, though. That man had needed a great deal of training, which tested his ability to teach, as well as his patience. As he walked to Karg’s grave, Gord again thanked Ursus for the vision he received yesterday to accompany the hunting party. So much had happened and been revealed since then, but what did it all mean for their future?

**

When Gord and the two acolytes had left to fulfill the burial-rite obligation for Karg, Brun and Broud waited patiently. Zard, though, was anxious to speak with Brun, and he finally asked to do so privately. Brun agreed, but as the two walked away, he glanced at Broud, hoping the no-status son of his hearth would improve his lot and eventually become a productive member of this clan.

For his part, Broud was thinking about Ayla, as he seemed to be doing most of the time now. Her calmly issued threat had truly frightened him earlier, but he found it difficult to look away from her when she was near, now that all his lust-filled memories had returned to him in full force. He paused in mid-thought and wondered if his life could have been different, as she said it might have been possible if he had not tried to hide what he felt. But there was even more than that. 

He knew he could have avoided reacting like a spoiled boy when Ayla’s totem was announced. He could have resisted the jealousy over thinking that Brun favored her over him. He could have allowed the friendship between Oga and Ayla to develop without his interference. He could have accepted Ayla’s differences. He could have admitted his attraction to her. He could have treated her at least as well as he did the other women, especially considering what he felt for her. If he had done all that, maybe his temper would not have become the force it did. Maybe she would have willingly taken on the role as his second woman.

He shook his head, frustrated about everything he had lost through his bad decisions and actions: his leadership, his status, his mate, and her sons. Thinking about all of it was difficult for him, but it seemed important to do so he continued.

If Ayla had been merely a mate and mother - and medicine woman - would she have discovered her mog-ur powers? As his second woman, would she have become the leader, as seemed to be her destiny? But could he have acted differently at those times in his life? Or did everything happen the way Ursus intended? He shivered, thinking about how he had been her test - the tool Ursus used to make her into the strong woman she now was. If he had not been such a difficult test for her, would she have turned out differently?

No, he knew that Goov received the message from Ursus that Ayla would be a leader and a mog-ur. If that was what Ursus wanted for her, then it would happen, no matter what he thought or did. It was already beginning to take place. It was obvious she had mog-ur powers, and he had seen her leadership skills today when she had ordered the men in what to do and she was obeyed without question. His own ability to lead was nonexistent; Brun’s entire clan knew that now. Even as a woman, though, she was respected, whereas he had never been.

He shook his head again. He had spent many cycles of seasons hurting the woman. How could she put up with him being in her clan, after everything he had done to her? How could he ever regain the trust of the others? She had given him suggestions, but would they be enough? Would he ever be accepted by the rest of the clan?

There was also Oga. He could not see the conversation going on between Brun and Zard, but the man was probably asking Brun to give Oga to him. Brun would do it, he knew. Would the other man also ask to join Brun’s clan? Broud wondered how he could live in a clan where Oga was mated to Zard.

He felt freed by the absence of his anger, but that did not change the reality of what he had lost through his own actions. Had Ursus wanted him to go through all his losses? If so, why? To teach him important lessons? Did the Great Cave Bear have a plan for him in the future? Could all his problems be fixed - or healed as Ayla said?

Remaining with the people he already knew would be very difficult for him, with a leader unlike any other and without Oga as his mate but staying with Brun’s clan was the only option for him. He needed to prove himself to regain his status as a man and hunter, but how would he know he was going about it correctly? He then recalled that Brun would be teaching him again how to be a real man, but this time he vowed to pay attention to the man of his hearth.

Could he really improve himself? He did not even know how to start, and he was not sure he was strong-minded enough to do it. And now his head was hurting from so much confused thinking about his past and what would become of him. 

Unsure of what else to do, he decided to follow the advice Ayla had given him after he woke from the sleeping sickness. He closed his eyes and, for the first time, began with the thought, “Great Woolly Rhino, this unworthy man...”

**

Gord, Drin, and Ayla returned from the very brief ritual for Karg to find Broud sitting alone with his eyes shut. Looking a short distance away, Ayla could see Brun and Zard speaking and she pointed them out to Gord. 

Speaking in only silent gestures to avoid disturbing Broud, Gord told Ayla and Drin, “Let us take the time to meditate. After such a funeral, there is surely much on our minds.” Selecting spots away from each other, the three sat and closed their eyes.

When Brun and Zard returned to where they had left Broud, the old leader raised an eyebrow at the tranquil scene. The four people were sitting apart from each other. Brun assumed the mog-ur and the two acolytes were meditating, but he could not tell if Broud was sleeping or not. He was about to reach down to shake Broud’s shoulder to wake him when he was startled by Gord’s shout of, “Brun!”

His eyes wide, the mog-ur hurried to the older leader and justified his excitement as the others gathered around. “Brun! I was just shown a vision…” He paused to organize his thoughts. Drin and Zard were both shocked to see their mog-ur in such an animated state. 

Before speaking, he looked at Ayla with his brow furrowed in recollection. Letting out his breath, he nodded at his understanding of what he had just seen.

Looking again at Brun, Gord forced himself to continue more calmly. “I was trying to think about Karg and how our clan could have prevented him from becoming the way he was, but very different thoughts abruptly came into my mind. I must describe them to you and explain why I think they are important. Brun, I know you are worried about the reception Ayla’s clan will receive at the next Clan Gathering with all the changes you have undergone.”

Brun nodded; it was a constant concern for him. 

Gord knew he was going to reveal confidential information to Zard and Drin, but he felt compelled to say what he would for the sake of a complete explanation. “Brun, I know that Ayla will soon be made the leader of your clan.” Drin was dumbfounded but wisely did not say anything after a quick look of warning from his mentor. Zard’s eyes widened considerably at seeing the news, but then he nodded as if this woman as a leader made sense to him. 

Gord saw the transformation on Zard’s face and nodded. The man should be a member of Brun’s clan, he thought, and briefly wondered if that was why Zard was so eager to accompany them just now. Did he want to speak with Brun about joining them?

The mog-ur continued, “With Ayla as the leader and a mog-ur, in addition to being first-ranked medicine woman, there will be much for others to overcome in welcoming you. When your clan arrives, she will need to immediately gain the attention of all present in such a way that there is no doubt she is worthy of her role. A potential solution is what I just saw in my mind: Ayla was with horses that seemed to be obeying her!”

Ayla’s eyes opened wide. “Gord, that was also on my mind: I saw horses with me.”

“Maybe it was your vision I was seeing, Ayla, and it was so strong I was pulled into it.”

“Gord, if that is what happened, I regret it. I did not mean to do that to you.”

“I know that, and I do not mind. It was so vivid that I can only assume the spirits showed us your future. Maybe you will have horses with you when you travel to the Clan Gathering.” He startled himself with his own strange words.

“There has been so much new told and shown to me lately, there is very little that would surprise me anymore.”

“Making such an appearance would certainly gain the attention of everyone present and convince them you were special - a female leader with powerful mog-ur abilities.”

“Perhaps, Gord,” she responded. 

“Of course, seeing horses being controlled by a woman might be frightening to many. You would need to be able to reassure the leaders and mog-urs that it was good and harmless magic,” Gord continued seriously.

“That might be challenging to do. Besides, I do not even know how to make a horse - or any animal - obey me.”

Gord was undeterred. “I do not know why, but I believe you could learn to do it. Maybe by the time of the Gathering, you will also have other animals you can command. After being told of your encounter with that lioness, I am not certain a real lion can be discounted.”

She stared at him open-mouthed, shocked at what he was implying, as did the others.

Gord stopped himself to regain a measure of control. “I have allowed myself to grow too excited by these possibilities, Ayla. But I do think that any animals at your side would immediately guarantee that you would be treated with awe and cause the other leaders and mog-urs to give you the consideration you are due, instead of dismissing you without further thought because you are a woman.”

The other men were still staring. Seeing Gord and Ayla casually discuss supernatural visions and controlling animals was nearly overwhelming. Drin knew his mentor was a formidable mog-ur but could see Gord already treated the female acolyte as if she were his equal. Never had he seen the man so excited. Maybe she is truly that strong with mog-ur abilities...

Brun decided he would mention the shared vision to Goov later, but he knew his mog-ur would see the wisdom of Ayla being able to control animals to help ensure their acceptance at the Gathering. But how would anyone go about doing that? It seemed to him that it would require powerful magic indeed.

“Brun, after her animals help gain acceptance for your clan, Ayla could further convince the mog-urs by taking them spirit-flying.” He then looked at her again. “I hope you would consent to do this with me before you leave Brok’s cave with your clan.”

Ayla nodded her agreement and could also detect Drin’s eagerness to accompany his mentor. 

Gord concluded his remarks. “That is all.”

Brun then stepped forward, ready to inform the group about what he and Zard had discussed. He knew it would distress his mate’s son greatly, so he hesitated, but only briefly. “The man Zard has spoken to me. First, he asked to join my clan as one of our hunters. He also requested to be given Oga as his mate.”

The others could see Broud slump and lower his head as he realized the finality of what he had caused by his actions of the past. Ayla was surprised she felt momentarily sorry for the man. Despite all he had done, there was a part of Broud that had cared for Oga.

Brun continued, “While I am in favor of all that Zard has asked, I should not be the one deciding since I will not be the leader for that much longer. Our next leader should make the decisions.”

Ayla had been expecting that, especially after how Brun had been deferring to her lately. After a glance at the despondent Broud, she said, “Brun, I do not wish to make a final decision yet on Zard’s request of Oga. I will speak to her when we return. If theirs is to be a hearth in my clan, I want to make sure it will be a happy one and I need to be sure she wishes for the mating to happen too. If so, then I will approve the mating request. As for Zard being accepted into our clan, that requires no additional thought from me. A good, strong hunter is always welcome. Finally, Brok will need to be informed about everything as a courtesy. I do not want him to think I am trying to take his clan members away from him since we are already gaining Oda, Una, and Ura.”

Gord was nodding at all Ayla had said. The woman had already proven herself to be a strong leader when necessary. Now, in addition to that quality, she was showing her more womanly side with her concern about Oga. He had never considered encouraging Brok to take a woman’s feelings into account with mating decisions, but Ayla’s reasoning was very good. What an interesting combination of attributes she will bring to the position of leader, he mused.

Ayla then sighed and looked at the man who was still staring at the ground. “Broud,” she called gently. He looked up slightly. “Despite everything you have done in the past, I understand this will be difficult for you. Do you still wish to remain in our clan?”

It was Broud’s turn to sigh. He kept his head lowered, though, forcing her to reach to him to tap his shoulder. “After all that I did to you, you would be concerned about me?” At her nod, he continued, “There is no other place for me. What clan would take a man with no status and who is unable to hunt?”

He looked like he had more he wanted to say to her, so she urged him with a nod to continue.

“When I was waiting here while everyone else was busy, I took your advice and spoke to my totem to ask for his advice.”

The shock felt by Ayla and Brun could not have been more profound. 

“Having you as my leader will be a great test for me, Ayla.” Broud cringed, hoping he hadn’t offended her. “And seeing my former mate with a new man will be another test. Both will be challenging, but I now believe I deserve those difficulties after what I did to you and Oga... and to our old clan.” He felt an odd sense of satisfaction at surprising the others with his confession. “That is what I learned from the time I just spent with the Woolly Rhino. I also know I can ask for strength from him.” He lowered his head slightly after his declaration. 

For the second time on the same day, Brun could not stop staring at the son of his hearth in surprise, but now it was with a degree of pride.

Ayla finally found the words with which to respond. “Broud, I am pleased to see this from you. I too understand difficult tests, since you were mine for a long time. If you do as you should and prove yourself, your privileges and status will be gradually returned to you, as Brun and I told you before. If you do not... you know the penalty.” She saw his resigned nod. “I am still angry at you but, as the next leader, I am willing to give you a chance. Our clan would benefit from having yet another strong hunter someday.”

“I am grateful.” There was nothing more he could say.

She nodded and turned to the others. “We should go back now. Brun and Zard can lead us. Broud, you follow behind them. I will walk at the back with the mog-ur and Drin since I wish to talk with Gord.” Everyone fell into place, having done exactly what she asked of them once again, and began their short trek back to the cave.


	47. Chapter 47

Oda was amused by her new friend’s reaction to being with Zard. Ever since she had walked back, Oga appeared to be preoccupied, although sighs of contentment emerged from her periodically.

“Oga?” The woman turned to look at Oda. “Did you enjoy relieving Zard’s needs?”

Oga only managed a dazed nod.

“I was fortunate to do that once,” Oda recalled.

Oga’s hands finally moved for her. “He was so… gentle, Oda. And he wanted to talk with me afterward! I have never experienced any of that.”

“He was kind to me too. Maybe he is with every woman since the others also mentioned that.” She looked at Oga knowingly before continuing, “But I do not think he has ever sat and talked with a woman after relieving his needs, except for his mate while she was alive.”

Oga blushed to learn that. Did Zard consider her special? Her heart started beating faster again.

Oda was still talking. “The only time he used me was once when Karg was not around. My mate did not like me very much, but he did not want to share me with anyone else.”

Oga nodded. “Broud was like that. He was very possessive of me, even though he cuffed me too much. Despite that, I think he liked me, at least somewhat.”

“I can see why, Oga. You are a very pretty woman. I am surprised all the men of your clan were not wanting to use you, but I suppose Broud’s temper prevented that.”

Oga replied while blushing at Oda’s compliment, “Yes, it did. But I could not understand why he relieved himself with Ayla so often. He always acted like he hated her and told her often that she was ugly. He cuffed her many times and even beat her badly once. But even with all of that, he would stare at her when he did not think anyone was watching him.” She shook her head, thinking of her very odd former mate. “He went to her constantly and relieved his needs with her. I did not mind that he wanted to use another woman, but why would he cuff and insult Ayla like that if he liked relieving his needs with her so much?”

“I do not know, but it hard for me to imagine her allowing any man to treat her like that now!”

“Yes, Ayla is certainly strong-willed. She has always been unlike the other women, but she changed after...” Oga paused, unsure if she should tell Oda everything, but then remembered that the woman was now a member of their clan and deserved to know. “She changed after her death curse.”

“What? But... she is alive! How... What happened?” Oda had trouble even forming thoughts.

“I will tell you, Oda.” Oga sighed and began, “But I must start with her first death curse...”

Oda’s eyes grew very large as she slowly asked, “Her first one?”

Oga nodded and told the story of the moon-long curse. Oda watched, barely trusting her eyes, but when Oga related the story of the second one - the one Broud intended to be permanent - the woman could not stop her shuddering. She had no idea the woman in whose hearth she would live was that powerful. 

“She is quite different, especially now, but I like her and wish I could have been friends with her for all this time if only Broud had allowed it. You will learn more about our clan and Ayla later today at the storytelling. Brun will tell it all much better than I can.”

Oda shook her head at what she had learned and seen so far. Her new clan was very strange, but she was pleased to be among such good and powerful people. Oga was treating her as if they were already friends, which made her want to help the woman if she could. “Oga, it is very obvious to me that Zard desires you.”

Oga could not stop blushing at every mention of the man. She wanted to admit that she desired him but did not want to appear so desperate to Oda.

“Maybe he will ask Brun to give you to him.” 

Oga’s blush deepened and she sighed. She could not imagine anything she wanted more, but then she frowned. “Even if I was so lucky, I would be very sad to leave Brun’s clan and so would my sons.”

“I understand that it would be difficult for you. Zard may ask to join Brun’s clan.”

Oga’s eyes opened wide. “Do you think he might, Oda?”

Oda was surprised to see such passion in her new friend and realized the woman wanted Zard after such a short amount of time. “I think it is possible. He is so different from Brok’s other men, I think he would fit in better with Brun’s clan - not that I would know anything about such leadership matters.”

Oga nodded again, afraid to hope for such an outcome. Her life with Broud had been relatively unpleasant for the most part. As a consequence, the thought of being Zard’s mate filled her with a hope for happiness that was unfamiliar to her. Her former mate would certainly be unhappy to be in the same clan with them, but it would be his fault. She shocked herself with that audacious thought but knew she was right.

Oda watched the emotions crossing the other woman’s face. Like her, Oga had suffered from being with an abusive mate. Now, she was surprised she felt no sadness at Karg’s passing from this world, though she should not have been. Instead, she was only concerned with what the future would hold for her daughter and her. Will there be a man like Zard for her someday, someone to want as much as he wanted her? She sighed, knowing well there would be time for a mate later, as Ayla had told her. There was no rush for her to be given to another man after finally being freed from such a bad one.

**

Those heading back to Brok’s cave had walked for only a short time before Gord needed to satisfy his curiosity. He had watched Ayla treat Broud with far more leniency than he would have expected, so he wondered how severe her punishment could be for him that she had mentioned in passing. “Ayla, I am too inquisitive at times, but I wonder about the penalty you have promised to carry out on Broud if he does not do as is required. You were treating him better than he deserves after what he did to Brun’s clan and you.”

She sighed and replied, “You are correct, but there is far more to his story than I care to reveal now, and he seems to be trying to change. Brun had told him earlier that if he reverts to his old ways, he would remove his member. I simply told Broud I will unman him myself if I need to.” 

Gord swallowed hard. He had no doubt this woman would do exactly that. You discerned well for her, Creb. Cave Lion is very appropriate - Cave Lioness, he corrected himself. 

“I would only hope that he does not see your compassion as permission to return to his old ways.”

Ayla shook her head. “You misunderstood my intention, Gord.” 

His eyes widened slightly at her correction.

She elaborated, “What may have appeared to be leniency toward him was only my recognition of the fact that it will be hard for him to remain in our clan and learn to act appropriately. I cannot stop his thoughts or his wandering eyes immediately, but the actions he takes are a different matter. He was warned away from ordering or cuffing any of the women when his status was removed. So far, he has abided by those restrictions. His mind will take longer to fix and will involve redirecting his thoughts and urges to ones that will lead him to put our clan ahead of his selfish interests. Brun and I have already spoken to him about this. If, however, we cannot bring about real change in him, I will handle the situation with efficiency and without delay.”

Gord was pleased to see her firm and well-reasoned response and found himself wishing Brok had been as preemptive about Karg’s out-of-control behaviors. His leader was a good man but tended to be much too slow to respond.

“Broud might push at his boundaries with you, daring you to do something, especially since you are a woman. Do not forget he was allowed to act like a spoiled child for a long time. 

Ayla sighed. “I know that only too well, Gord; I still recall all the cuffings Broud gave me. If he pushes, I will push back harder. Our people need to know that I will not hesitate to protect the clan and myself. I think he realizes that I will act decisively toward him, though I hope that it is never necessary to do so. However, I will be prepared if it is.” 

Gord nodded. He had never imagined that a woman could be so strong-willed. Her mind is adjusting itself to be ready for leadership, he thought; Ursus and her totem are already at work on her behalf.

Ayla suddenly opened her eyes wide, as she remembered what she had hoped to find out from the mog-ur. “Gord! I… this acolyte would ask the esteemed mog-ur a question.” Gord nodded to her. “Goov showed me the number signs as high as he knew, but I am curious to learn more. He said that you were second only to Creb in the knowledge of numbers and counting. If you think this acolyte is worthy of knowing, she would learn more from you as we walk.”

He thought he had not encountered anyone more worthy, just from what he had seen thus far. “I would do that for you, but it will not take us long to return to the cave.”

“Yes, and we could be using this time.” Blushing at her eagerness, she stilled her hands, but Gord was amused at her enthusiasm for learning. She then formalized her motions, “If the mog-ur would agree, this woman seems to be able to understand numbers. This woman will concentrate and try to learn as much as she can during the time we are walking.”

Drin was dubious, wondering how much anyone could learn in that amount of time. Ayla’s full attention, though, was on Gord and she did not see the other acolyte’s scoffing face. The mog-ur lifted one eyebrow of warning to Drin to keep his hands motionless.

Gord began by asking Ayla to show him the numbers she knew, and he nodded with approval at her demonstration. She had learned well from Goov and seemed to understand counting, based on what he had heard about her with the deer. He started by teaching her the next number: eight.

**

Uba was tending to Ura, who had stepped on a small pointed stone and cut the side of her foot. When Oda found her daughter with the medicine woman, she asked Ura why she had snuck away and what she had been doing. The girl looked down, not wanting to answer; she had been cuffed by Karg for responding honestly before. Uba gave the girl a look indicating she should answer her mother, so Ura admitted that she had seen Brok’s hunters discussing the bison hunt and mentioning Ayla’s name. Since she was in awe of the tall woman hunter, she wanted to know what was being said. When Ura tried to get closer to them, she stepped on the stone but managed to not cry out and alert the hunters. 

Oda looked at her daughter. “At least, they did not see you there, Ura.” She narrowed her eyes. “What do you have in your hand?” 

“It is the stone that hurt my foot.”

Shaking her head at her unusual daughter, Oda turned to the medicine woman, she asked, “Uba, may I speak openly to you?”

Facing Uba after her affirmative nod, Oda hung her head and explained, “It has been embarrassing for me. Ura is always watching the hunters. During the bison hunt dance, she was excited while all the other women and girls were frightened. I was relieved no one could see her, especially when Ayla showed how she thrust her spear into the bison.” Oda paused as a shudder ran through her body. “I glanced again at Ura at that point and she was making her happy grimace. Watching Ayla make that kill in person was terrifying, as was seeing it reenacted. I do not understand how my daughter could be excited about it. If Karg had seen her, he would have cuffed both of us - as he did in the past. It is good we no longer have to worry about that.”

Uba felt sorry for the woman and her daughter. It seemed to her that Karg had been even worse than Broud, although Karg had never been the leader of a clan. Uba also remembered very well Ayla’s struggles with her desire to hunt. After she finished with Ura’s foot, a thought came to her. “Oda, you already know that my sister is a hunter.” 

At this, Ura perked up and forgot about her injured foot. 

Oda nodded, wondering what Uba would say beyond her obvious statement. She sincerely hoped the young medicine woman had some advice for her.

“Creb thought Ayla was partially drawn to hunting because of her totem. What is Ura’s?” 

Oda was not worried about the response she would get from Uba; she knew she could trust her. “Lynx,” she gestured, as she lowered her eyes.

Uba widened her eyes slightly and paused for a while in thought, but then she nodded. “Oda, you should talk with Ayla about this, but I will tell you what I think, which is based on what my sister has told me and what she experienced. You know that Ayla says deformed children are mixed: part-Clan and part-Others?” At Oda’s nod, she continued, “Ayla is completely Others and has an extremely powerful totem. Ura is only partially Others and has a totem that is strong for a girl. Her Lynx may want her to hunt too.”

Oda had a shocked look on her face. Could that be true? Uba seemed to be smart and she knew Ayla well. Maybe she was right. But if Ura learned to hunt, what man would want her? Immediately shaking her head at herself, she quickly recalled that Ura was to be Durc’s mate. After being raised by his mother, the boy would probably not be offended by a hunting female. Maybe Durc and Ura could even hunt together when they were older, but what a strange thought that was. She relaxed somewhat and then glanced at the excited face of her daughter, who had seen what had been signed. “Uba, what you have said makes sense to me, but I will do as you suggest and speak to Ayla. I am grateful to you for taking care of Ura’s foot and for helping to set my mind at ease.”

Uba nodded and looked at Ura again, noting again the Others parts of her, including her comparatively long neck. She idly wondered if the child could make the mouth sounds like Ayla and Durc? The girl was still holding the stone she had stepped on and shyly asked her mother, “May this girl keep this?” At Oda’s distracted nod, Ura wiped it off and then put it in her amulet with her mother’s help. 

As the mother and daughter walked away, Uba thought about what Ura had just done. Did she understand signs even at her young age? Was the stone really meant for Ura? Her foot was injured by it, but it was a common small cut that would only need to be kept clean by the medicine woman or her mother. Could it be a sign from Ura’s totem that hunting would be approved for her? Uba shook her head. That was a question that could only be answered by a mog-ur.

“Uba?” She heard Ovra tentatively calling her name and turned toward the mog-ur’s mate. As the woman walked toward her, Uba saw her nervousness, but also... Could it be?

“Uba, I wanted to speak with a medicine woman and since Ayla is busy, I... I do not wish to bother you but... “

“What is it, Ovra? I can tell you are anxious.”

She glanced around uneasily before responding, “I think I might be pregnant. I want to be excited about it, but I am also afraid.”

Uba nodded in understanding. Ovra had suffered miscarriages in the past and had been prescribed a special contraceptive tea by Ayla after the last one. “Have you been drinking the tea every day, Ovra?”

“No. I thought it was for my health, so I stopped taking it when I felt better after recovering from the last miscarriage.”

Uba sighed; in a way, the tea was for the woman’s health. “I should examine you before I say anything else. We can go to your tent for that.” 

Ovra nodded and the two women walked there for the examination that quickly determined the woman was indeed in the early part of her pregnancy. Uba knew she had to speak honestly. “Ovra, you have never been able to carry a baby to full term in the past and I am afraid for your health because of that. I do not wish for you to die trying to give birth to a child.” 

“Bringing a baby into the world is always a danger, is it not? I remember that Ayla almost died when Durc was born, but Iza saved her. If something happens, I will have two great medicine women to take care of me.”

“Ayla’s case was different. She nearly died because her body was not quite ready to be pregnant and give birth. She was too young; her hips were not fully widened as they are now. Maybe because she is Others, she matured slower than we do,” she added, almost to herself. “I only want you to be fully aware of all the risks, Ovra.”

“I know, Uba. You are such an excellent medicine woman to be this concerned about me, but it would be so good to finally bring a child to Goov’s hearth,” Ovra gestured with a sigh.

Uba understood Ovra’s desire, being childless too, though the other woman was older than her. “Then you will follow our instructions at all times. That is very important since we will be doing a great deal of walking to find our new cave and I will worry about you because of that.”

Ovra nodded emphatically, prepared to do anything asked of her. “If it becomes necessary, could I be carried on the carrier that you and Ayla made?”

Uba thought and replied, “Yes, that could work if we need to do that. You are certain you wish to keep this child?”

“Yes, Uba, more than anything!”

“Then I will tell Brun and Ayla when they return. The leader and the future leader should know about this, not to mention your mate.” Her eyes now showed her happiness for the mog-ur’s mate. “I am certain you realize that Ayla will want to examine you too.”

Ovra nodded. She would allow all the medicine women in all the clans to examine her if that would help.

Uba left the pleased woman to walk back to her tent. She had not said anything to Ayla yet about what she had noticed about herself, certain her sister had not seen the small changes, but only because she had been so busy with other matters. Uba was hopeful what she suspected was true and that she would be able to bring forth a child - one that was not born dead this time.


	48. Chapter 48

As they neared the cave, Gord studied the woman walking beside him. He had taught her all the number-signs he knew, up to the one for two double-handfuls, and felt certain she understood everything too, though he would test her. Gord looked again at his acolyte and then back to Ayla, wishing he had been given the responsibility of training her, though it was unfair to Drin to compare the two acolytes.

“Ayla, do you know how many people are in your clan?”

“Yes, Gord. There are nineteen. I had counted them before without knowing the sign for it; at the time, I could only show the right number of marks to Goov, but I remember it well.” She frowned then. “We have added three new people since then - Oda, Una, and Ura - but I do not know that new total since it has become more than two double-handfuls. So the correct answer must now be twenty... and two more.” She felt good about being able to give a more accurate answer about the size of Brun’s clan.

Gord, however, was still trying to figure out the number, which was beyond what he had ever tried to envision. He looked at her in frustration. “Ayla, I... I do not understand,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I will show you, mog-ur.” She looked forward and called out to Brun, who stopped and turned around to face her. “I would request a very short stop; I wish to explain myself to Gord.”

Brun raised an eyebrow but nodded his agreement. He feared the two would talk about mog-ur matters, but Gord did not insist on privacy. Brun and the others gathered around Gord and Ayla, wondering what the woman would do now.

Ayla began, “I will use your hands, Gord, but I need yours too, Drin.” The acolyte looked puzzled, but he complied with her request at his mentor’s nod.

“Gord, sit down here and place both of your hands on the ground with your palms facing down; Drin will sit next to you and put his two hands to the right of yours, but I will tuck one of Drin’s fingers under.” They waited patiently while she arranged their hands and fingers. “All of these fingers together now show nineteen, the number in our clan before the newest people joined. It is one less than a double handful.” Gord nodded, understanding so far. “Now I will add three fingers for the three new members. That will be the last one of yours, Drin, and then two of mine.” She untucked the finger on Drin’s right hand and then displayed two fingers of her left hand next to Drin’s right hand while continuing to gesture in one-handed signs. “Gord’s and Drin’s fingers together are now twenty and there are two more. That makes the new total for our clan twenty and two! If Zard joins, it would be twenty and three.” She smiled broadly, despite herself. “This is very exciting, Gord! I am so grateful to you for teaching me the new number signs.”

Gord could finally see what she had described after staring at their hands for a while and pondering her explanation of such a large number, but how in Ursus’ name did she work that out in her head, without even looking at fingers or making marks? He could not wait to tell Goov about this since only a mog-ur would truly appreciate the significance. Gord was deeply impressed with her but was beset by questions. Could she do this because of her Others mind? Were those different humans capable of understanding counting better than Clan mog-urs? Or was it just Ayla who was that smart?

Drin was completely lost, however; any numbers past seven were beyond his comprehension. He remembered Gord telling about how it had taken him more than three cycles of seasons to master all the numbers up to two double handfuls, studying first with the mog-ur before him and then finishing up with Creb at the Clan Gathering. Yet Drin had seen how impossibly fast Ayla could understand what the mog-ur explained to her; it was almost as if Gord could not instruct her quickly enough. But how could a woman know and learn so much? Now, judging by Gord’s expression, she must have correctly calculated the number of people in her clan, but she had done it extremely fast. Despite his initial misgivings about her, he too was in awe of the skill he had just seen.

Ayla then stood up and saw the rest of the men staring at her with their eyes wide. None of the others comprehended what she had been talking about; they only knew it involved counting magic with which she had stunned the mog-ur. Blushing, she said, “Brun, we are finished. I am grateful you stopped for me. We may go now if you are ready.” 

As they set out again, Zard nodded to himself. He was already pleased about joining this clan with its very unusual leader-to-be. To leave the highly intelligent Gord with his mouth hanging open as she had just done was as impressive as when she made Brok equally speechless with her compelling leadership earlier. It was strange if not nearly impossible to think about a clan having a female leader. Consequently, he wondered why his mind was so accepting of the fact but thought that perhaps it was his destiny to be with the first-ranked clan.

**

Brok watched the approaching group. He could see Brun walking with Zard, with Broud behind them. At the rear were Gord and Drin, with the woman Ayla between them. 

Everyone else had congregated near the cave entrance, having been told the story of what had happened earlier. There had been no emotion shown for the loss of Karg; the women did not even keen his loss, as Broud had predicted. That Oda was unaffected by the death of her former mate was not surprising. Instead, it was understandable.

Brok gestured to the returning group, “Brun, it is good you have come back with everyone. Gord, you did the ritual for Karg?”

“I have done so, Brok, but it is now up to Ursus to accept the man’s spirit or not. I detected a great reluctance.” He glanced at Ayla and she nodded her agreement, having felt the disapproving spirit sensation too.

“I agree with you, Gord,” Ayla signed, “but Ursus would not leave Karg’s spirit here among us. He will take that man’s spirit into the next world, but what he does with Karg there is up to him. I would not presume to know or even want to know.” Gord nodded in concurrence with her pronouncement.

All who were there shivered at her words. Who knew what type of penalty would be imposed upon Karg for the misdeeds of his life? Ayla wondered if Tark had been punished in the next world after his death. She certainly hoped so, for Iza’s sake if nothing else. Broud’s eyes were wide as he vowed to himself to not be in the position of requiring punishment by Ursus when he died. He had learned a great deal from Karg’s life and death.

The gathering outside the cave quickly broke up and people moved away to take care of their chores. As Ayla was walking by herself toward her tent, she suddenly heard, “Mama!” and saw Durc hurrying toward her with Ura and Grev on either side of him. She smiled at the three, pleased the two boys had accepted the girl so well as to include her in their play.

“Mama, I want to tell you a secret,” Durc motioned.

Ayla smiled at her son and bent down to see the signs he was trying to hide from the view of others. She was intrigued; it was not like Durc to be less than open at all times. “But if you tell me, it won’t be a secret anymore, will it?” At his quizzical look, she asked, “What is it, my son?”

Durc looked around quickly before signing, “Ura is smart!”

“Yes, she is.” Ayla looked at the young girl and gave her an encouraging smile but frowned slightly when she saw the look of worry on Ura’s face.

He glanced around again. “She knows about hunting. As much as Grev and me! More than girls know.” He looked into her eyes. “Except you, Mama. You know everything.”

She ruffled his unruly hair, but then looked at Ura, who was watching her with great intensity. Ayla wanted to talk with the girl, but without the boys present. “Durc, do not tell anyone else what you just told me about Ura. It will remain our secret for now. Grev, my warning is for you, too,” she added sternly. Both boys readily nodded their agreement. “Now go play - without getting too dirty. I want to talk with Ura.” The two milk brothers ran off, leaving Ayla alone with the girl.

“Ura, you like watching the hunters and their stories?” At her hesitant nod, Ayla continued, “I did too when I was young. I think my totem wanted me to watch them and learn.”

Ura’s eyes were wide. No one had ever said anything to her about hunting without giving her a reprimand or a cuffing, except for Oda.

“You know what my totem is, don’t you?” 

“Cave Lion,” Ura signed with still-wide eyes.

Ayla smiled; the girl had paid attention. “Yes, and I know yours is the Lynx - the same as Grev’s. It is not as powerful as the Cave Lion, but it is still a strong totem for a girl. Maybe your totem wants you to learn to hunt someday too.” She almost laughed to see the excited smile on the girl’s face. 

“Uba said that to my Mama,” Ura told her.

Ayla raised an eyebrow at how perceptive her sister had become, but she also smiled at Ura using Durc’s term to refer to her mother Oda.

“Ura, I will speak with your mother first before I say anything else. For now, do not talk about this with anyone until after we leave. We do not wish to upset the men.” She looked at Ura firmly to reinforce her words. Ura nodded seriously and then, at a gesture from Ayla, scampered off to find Durc and Grev again.

**

“Oga, I wish to speak to you about Zard,” Ayla began. Seeing her quick blush, she smiled knowingly and asked, “Did Zard relieve his needs with you already?” 

“He did, just before he led Gord and Drin to where you and Brun were.”

“And Zard treated you well when you were with him?”

Oga sighed and nodded. “It was not like anything I have ever experienced.” 

Ayla quirked an eyebrow, silently urging the other woman to elaborate.

“We saw each other from a distance yesterday and I thought I could detect Zard’s interest in me. Today, after he returned to the cave the first time, he hurried to me while I was with Oda. He was filled with need, but he wanted me to follow him, instead of just relieving himself where I was. He led me to this place where we are standing now and finally gave me the signal. It was unexpected that he wanted to come here, but it was... pleasant to be alone with him.

“Zard was so gentle, even though it was obvious he had much desire in him; it was a very new feeling to me. Afterward, he wanted me to sit down with him, and then he told me about his life. He talked about his mate and how she died in childbirth. It was obvious that he had cared for her and his story was moving to me since I could see he still felt some sorrow for her unexpected death. I was so shocked that he would tell me all of this and let me see his emotion, but then he wanted me to speak about my life. I did not refrain from telling him any of the good or the bad; I told him everything.”

Ayla was pleasantly surprised by what Oga told her, but it fitted with what she had surmised about the man. “He was not offended by your honesty about your former mate?”

“No, he was only angry that Broud had acted as he had toward me.”

“You look as though you wish to say more,” Ayla prompted.

Oga blushed again. “I have never been treated so well by a man, even though his actions were so different.” She paused before stating, “I wish I could be like you, Ayla.”

“What do you mean?” Ayla asked, puzzled.

“Is it true you will be choosing your mate someday?” At Ayla’s nod, she continued, “If I could do that, I would choose Zard for myself... if he would want me, of course.” Oga could not believe she had spoken so boldly about her own wishes, but her heart started beating fast again when she saw the future leader’s pleased expression. Still pressing forward, Oga asked, “I have a question for you since you know everything.”

Ayla could not prevent an unwomanly snort from escaping her. Why did people think that about her? “Oga, I do not know everything. There is so much yet for me to learn.”

“But you know more than the rest of us,” Oga stated conclusively. “Is it normal for a woman to feel pleasure when a man uses her? I had never felt that before, especially with Broud. But with Zard...” She paused to sigh once more. 

It was Ayla’s turn to blush. “I am not the right woman to ask, Oga. You should talk with Uba since she is... very interested in studying that.” She tried hard to stifle a grin, imagining Uba’s response if she had seen Ayla say that. Turning serious again, she clarified her reluctance to answer Oga’s question, “There has been only one man who relieved his needs with me during my life and he was not interested in my comfort or pleasure when he did.”

Oga was mortified. “Oh, Ayla, I regret asking you that. I did not mean to offend you with thoughts of my former mate. I know he was very unkind to you before.”

“I am not upset, Oga. Broud is doing better and I think he will make even greater progress now that he has been honest with me.”

Oga wondered about Ayla’s words, but would not presume to ask. “I am pleased to know that. I could never understand why he treated you like he did. It was very strange to me. He always acted as if he hated you, but I would often see him staring at you, and then he would want to use you right away. It did not make sense that he would desire to be with you so much when he said you were ugly.” She winced, thinking she had said too much.

“Do not worry, Oga. As I said, your words do not offend me; you are accurately describing what Broud said and did. He was... not normal.”

Oga was relieved she had not insulted Ayla. “I was not bothered that he would choose to relieve his needs with you, but it was odd to me that he did.”

Ayla sighed. If anyone ought to have her questions about Broud’s behavior answered, it would be Oga, but Ayla did not want the woman to think that she had been undesirable to a man - a feeling Ayla knew well, despite what Broud had recently revealed. Besides, there was now a man who not only desired Oga but who treated her well; she deserved to be happy and not think about her past life with Broud.

**

The leaders and mog-urs were together in Gord’s hearth. Brok had let them know the food would be ready soon, according to his mate. In addition to the feast, he was also looking forward to hearing Brun’s complete story. What he had already been told was highly unusual; the fact that there was still more to learn about the first-ranked clan made him eager for the storytelling, though somewhat apprehensive.

Gord told about the vision of horses he had shared with Ayla. All agreed that arriving with animals she could control would enhance the clan’s status, though the other clans would probably be frightened of that much spirit power, especially at first. But was it even possible to cause a horse, or any animal, to do a person’s bidding? After a short debate that did not resolve the question, Gord pointed out that discussing the feasibility of such a feat would have no bearing on the reality of it occurring or not. He did tell them that such a startling sight of obedient horses could raise her standing to the mog-urs and make them more amenable to being taken on a spirit-flying journey by her.

Goov replied, “I agree with you, Gord, and I hope she is afforded that opportunity. It is difficult to describe the spirit-flying to you since it is beyond anything I had ever thought of experiencing. Knowing your perceptive abilities, I know it will only heighten your appreciation of the spirit world and your opinion of the woman when you travel with us in that unique manner.”

Gord nodded, anxious for the opportunity. “I am looking forward to that. By the time the Clan Gathering happens, I believe she will be even more powerful. If so, that should make it harder for the other mog-urs to reject her. I will support her to them, of course.”

The other men paused and thought again about the ramifications of a female leader and mog-ur. The clans at the Gathering would undoubtedly be changed because of it, whether they wanted to be or not. The reality of a strong-minded woman would ensure that inevitability.

Gord then told Goov about teaching Ayla the numbers up to two double handfuls on the walk back to the cave. Goov held in his shock, only nodding at the account of how fast she learned all of it, until Gord described her ready comprehension of numbers even higher, as in how many members of their clan there were.

After a moment, Brun spoke. “While I am proud of Ayla’s abilities, I must change the subject of our discussion and ask for advice from the men here in this hearth.” The others were startled at the admission from such an experienced leader, including Goov, who had no idea what Brun would talk about.

“This concerns my mate’s son Broud. All of you know how he treated Ayla in the past, although he is not acting in such an undisciplined manner now. After the rest of the men left to bring the deer to the cave today, Ayla and I learned one of the primary reasons for Broud’s behavior toward her. It is so unusual I am having trouble understanding what I now know about him. It seems that Ayla saw Broud and Karg conversing before Karg was killed and Broud admitted his desire to the other man.”

Brok was confused. “Brun, you are not saying that Broud wanted to relieve his needs with Karg, are you?”

Brun shook his head. “No, but the truth is as strange for me to comprehend as that would be - maybe even odder. Ayla confronted Broud about what she had seen him say and he confessed everything to her, and then to me.” He sighed deeply and said, “I will tell you now.”

When Brun had finished, all three men had looks of bewilderment on their faces, especially Goov, who thought he had known Broud well. The younger mog-ur lifted his hands, about to say something, but then dropped them. He was completely at a loss for how to respond, as was Brok.

The others then looked at Gord, wondering if the deep-thinking holy man might have some wisdom to offer. “I do not have many words for this, Brun, but I think Ayla may be correct in saying that he had two different men fighting each other in his mind. It also seems as if Broud already had a problem with his temper and jealousy even before he developed his attraction to Ayla. However, you do not have such uncontrolled anger in you and neither does your mate, of course. I wonder where that behavior came from.” He paused for a moment. “Brun, do you believe he will be able to function well in your clan if he still feels drawn so strongly to the woman who has already rejected him?”

“I hope so. When I took away Broud’s status, I told him the punishment he would receive if he returns to his former behaviors. Ayla reminded him of that penalty and promised to personally carry it out on him, especially if he ever tried to force himself on her to relieve his needs.” Brun could see the startled look on Brok’s face at the mention of a woman exacting punishment on a man. “Remaining with us and becoming a productive member of our clan will be difficult for Broud, but he is obeying me now and has already begun to improve; I choose to believe he will continue to do so even after Ayla becomes the leader. The best outcome will be if he can become a good man and loyal hunter of our clan. If so, he will eventually be given a mate who is truly suited to him.” 

Brok’s curiosity begged to be satisfied. “Brun, what was the threatened punishment for Broud?”

When Brun responded graphically to the question, Brok cringed. He could fully imagine Ayla doing that to Broud or any other man who tried to use her without her permission. However, his mind, with its insistent memories, was attempting to rebel against the thought of a woman taking such unprecedented and previously forbidden choices upon herself. What made the process of thinking so difficult for him was that, according to Gord, she was following the destiny set out for her by Ursus.

Nodding to himself and sighing heavily, Brok firmly decided he would not disagree with the judgment of his mog-ur. Accepting Ayla as she was, and not as those ancient memories demanded of her as a woman, was the only choice for him if this was truly Ursus’ will. Brok knew Gord believed this to be the case, as did Brun’s entire clan. As odd as it was, the woman Ayla would be the next leader of the first-ranked clan. As such, he would support her, making resolute his break with tradition.


	49. Chapter 49

Ayla was walking with Oga back to the cave, having decided against talking to her about Broud. Calling out to Zard, Ayla gestured for him to come with her too. Oga immediately blushed profusely when he neared and wondered why the man was now walking with them. Ayla, though, said nothing and continued to Gord’s hearth with the two, where the mog-ur signaled for them to enter.

Brun immediately gestured, “Ayla, you have Zard and Oga with you. Have you made your decision?”

“Yes. I agree with your recommendation, Brun.” She turned to Brok. “With the leader Brok’s approval, I will accept the hunter Zard into what will be my clan.” Ayla heard Oga’s happy gasp behind her and tried to contain her smile. 

Brok replied, “It is a man’s right to choose and request a clan for himself, although this leader has suspected this might happen. The future leader of Brun’s clan is gaining a hunter who is more suited for that clan. This leader’s approval is not needed but this leader is appreciative of the future leader’s respectful consideration.”

Ayla nodded. “I agree with you about Zard, but I recommend that we speak informally here. It will make our talk go faster since I know the feast is drawing closer.” All the men nodded their agreement. 

She then turned to Zard with curiosity in her eyes. “I would ask you if there was an Others or mixed person in a past generation of yours. Not your mother. Perhaps your mother’s mother.” She frowned in thought. “Was it... your mother’s mother’s mother?”

Zard gaped. “How do you know this?”

“Your forehead is not quite as sloped as other men’s and your brow ridges are slightly smaller. The most striking quality to me, though, is your ability to think differently and to quickly accept what is new. All of that informed me it was quite likely there was an Others part of you, but that it would be several generations back since you look very much like a Clan man, other than those minor differences in your appearance.”

“My mother’s mother’s mother was... mixed, as you say, but had been allowed to live by another leader. I do not know why that would have been since it is usually not the case among any of the clans. I have always been different from the other men and I know that I make them uncomfortable at times. I, too, believe I would fit in your clan better.”

Ayla replied, “I would suspect that the rest of Brok’s clan did not realize that, even though you do not look like it, you are mixed... or deformed, to use the familiar term.”

The men and Oga were staring in shock at her words, but Gord was nodding his agreement; it was as he had thought.

Ayla continued, “The Others part has gotten smaller with each generation, but it will always be present in any of your mate’s children and their children... as it will be for Durc and Ura,” she added reflectively. Continuing to look Zard directly in the eye, she said, “It will be good to have you in our clan and I welcome you.”

“I am grateful and will do everything I can for my new clan and its leader and future leader.”

Ayla nodded to him and then asked, “Zard, you have also asked to be given the woman Oga as your mate. Do you still wish this?” Zard only nodded, but Ayla could easily detect his anticipation. 

She looked next at the wide-eyed Oga, who was barely able to stand still at the news that Zard had asked for her. “Oga, it is obvious to all of us that you wish to be the mate of Zard.” Oga’s nod was more enthusiastic than what would be considered normal decorum. “Does knowing that Zard is part-Others cause you to desire him less?”

Oga dropped to the ground in front of Ayla, who speedily tapped the woman’s shoulder and gestured for her to rise.

“No, it does not,” Oga began. “Durc and Ura are part-Others and they are good children. You are fully Others and you are good at everything you do. But you are very different from the other women. You no longer behave as a normal Clan woman as you were trained to be.”

Brok’s eyes widened. Was Oga insulting her future leader? How would Ayla handle the woman’s outspokenness? 

“You are correct, Oga,” Ayla replied, surprising Brok. “I know I am not like everyone else. Do you have a point about Zard?” When Oga hesitated, Ayla told her, “You can speak openly to me; you have been doing so already.”

Oga blushed at her impertinence but then noticed the amusement in Ayla’s eyes and relaxed, glad the woman had not thought her comment to be insolent. Still, Oga was uncertain why she was being so bold with her speech and hoped Zard was not disappointed with her because of it. Nonetheless, she continued, “This woman can also tell Zard is not like the other men. Maybe it is that Others part that makes him different - but in a good way. This woman is not bothered to know that about Zard and would be pleased more than she could have hoped to be given to him as his mate.” Oga’s blush intensified; she had never spoken so daringly before, especially in front of men.

Ayla smiled at the usually demure woman’s proclamation and then glanced at Zard, who looked inordinately proud at Oga’s effusive and approving words. They had not known each other for long, but the two seemed to be compatible. Since she intended to wait until they found a new cave before allowing the mating ceremonies, Ayla figured Zard and Oga would have plenty of time to get to know each other better, as would Zoug and Una. She would hope for real affection between potential mates in her clan; it could only improve the quality of everyone’s life. Ayla did not want for there ever to be any hearths like Broud’s or Karg’s if she could help it. For now, she would give her approval to the two and see how they felt toward each other by the time the clan reached their new home.

“Zard, Oga. I believe it should be a good mating and I will agree to it at this time. Because we will be traveling soon, the mating ceremony will not happen until we find our new cave, but you may join your hearths now and remain together as we walk. In so doing, you can learn to live together before you are mated.”

Zard was visibly pleased, while Oga was happier than Ayla had ever seen her. The day was turning out to be much better than it had started.

After he had left Gord’s hearth, Brok was still stunned at how Oga had spoken so bluntly about her own wants, as if a woman’s desires were more important than the clan’s - as if a woman could have needs for a man. Was Oga always that brazen or was it only that she had some feelings for Zard? It was well known that women were naturally weaker because of their uncontrolled emotions that could cause them to forget their place from time to time. Did all the women in Brun’s clan speak out that way? Would Oda become like that now that she was in the other clan?

And what of Ayla? Apparently, it did not bother her to see Oga’s emotional outburst and yet no one could accuse Ayla of being weak in any way. Brok shook his head. He did not doubt Ayla’s destiny but there had been so much that was new - so much for him to try to understand. It seemed a certainty that Brun’s storytelling after the feast would reveal even more. He let out a large breath, glad that none of his women were so outspoken as Brun’s seemed to be.

**

The feast was ready. The women had served the food and the men’s pleased expressions were viewed as approval for the excellence of the meal. Brok was struck by the delicious flavor of the meat and called Arda to him.

She was nervous about being asked any questions about the bison and knew her mate would notice. After she had dropped to the ground, he tapped her shoulder and proceeded to sign to her, “Arda, the women have done well; the food was exceptionally prepared for a special feast for two clans like this. You had help from the women of Brun’s clan?” She nodded, pleased by his approval, and waited for him to continue. “The calf from Brun yielded excellent meat. This leader is pleased.”

Arda was grateful for Brok’s openly stated praise but was unsuccessful at hiding her lingering apprehension from her mate. He noticed and asked, “Arda? What is the problem? Did I not just compliment you and the women?” By this time, Gord and others were paying attention to the conversation.

She sighed and replied with unavoidable honesty, “Brok, there were so many women helping... The meat from the two animals was cooked together in the pits and became so tender it was falling off the bones... We pulled the meat off to serve it, as you have certainly noticed.” She paused to see Brok nod. “This woman regrets her error in allowing it to happen, but... it is possible you might be eating meat from the woman Ayla’s kill since it became mixed with the calf meat.” She winced in anticipation of a scolding or worse.

Brok stared at his mate while holding his platter, unsure of what to do. He knew the women had worked hard, but he had publicly accepted only the calf. After so much strangeness over the past two days, though, he found he could not summon any anger and was at a loss for a response - yet again.

Gord, however, found the words to alleviate the tension. “Brok.” The leader turned to his mog-ur, who then gestured calmly, “Perhaps the women’s mistake with the cooking was allowed to happen by Ursus – or even caused by him. If the Great Cave Bear thinks well of Ayla, it may be that he wants us to accept the meat from her kill. We have already acknowledged her as a hunter. Would there be any harm in accepting the meat, after everything we have seen and learned?”

Brok kept his gaze on the man. As overwhelmed as he was, he was grateful that Gord was able to do his thinking for him right now. “Mog-ur, what you say is logical to me. I am only having trouble keeping up with it all,” he said. Brok paused to look at Ayla, who was watching him impassively. Recalling that he had recently decided to support her, he let out a deep breath and decreed, “This leader will enjoy the delicious bison meat, no matter which animal it may have come from.” He nodded decisively to let everyone in his clan know they could continue eating, as he put some more meat in his mouth. 

Brok took the time to glance at the tall woman again. She was now helping her son with his food, with her large Ursus-tooth talisman suspended around her neck - appropriate for this special feast. He shook his head as he thought about how many changes he and his clan had been exposed to already - all of them centering around the first-ranked medicine woman, who had become much more than that.

**

While everyone else had returned to eating their meal, Grod could only stare at the meat in front of him. It was obvious that Brun and his clan were unbothered by eating from an animal Ayla had killed. Now Brok had been convinced by his mog-ur to act in the same way. Even Crug seated next to him was consuming the meat as if he had not eaten in many days. Grod’s mate Uka wanted to enjoy the meal but was waiting patiently to see what he would say. He sighed and told her she could eat the meat, although he would have no more of it. Grod knew he seemed to be the only one who was offended by the meat from a woman’s kill, but he could not help it.

Crug could see the obstinacy on his older friend’s face. They had traveled far together and spoken often during the long days. During their walking, he had promised Grod that he and his hearth would remain with him, no matter where they ended up. Crug’s initial discomfort over Ayla was fading as he thought about what they had learned so far. Yes, she was different from anything in his memories, but everything about her seemed to come from Ursus, according to the two mog-urs. How could he be against it then? As far as the meat was concerned, he knew from the hunt reenactment that her kill had been as good as a man’s, which meant to him that the bison had been killed by a hunter. Despite so much about her being far outside Clan traditions, he surprised himself by accepting it, rationalizing that a hunter was a hunter.

It would be strange to do so, but he was starting to think he might be able to live in a clan led by Ayla. Grod, unfortunately, would probably never want to do that. Perhaps they would learn more after the meal from all the storytelling that would convince Grod otherwise. Crug would hope for it but thought that Grod was too tradition-minded. He sighed, resigned to keeping his promise to the older man.

Glancing over at Grod, Brun wished his long-time friend could be more accepting and come with his clan, but he knew from many cycles of seasons the man was inflexible in his beliefs. Sadly, Brun doubted anything they could say would persuade Grod. Crug, on the other hand, seemed to have become unexpectedly tolerant of Ayla, despite his previous opinions to the contrary. Since the man was eating the meat without hesitation, he was indicating that to him, Ayla’s hunting prowess had won out over the traditional prohibition against hunting females, as it already had for the rest of their clan. 

**

“Ayla, the meat from your kill was excellent.” Brok’s mog-ur had come over to Ayla to speak with her.

“Gord, you are very kind to me. I was fortunate that everything worked out well during the hunt.”

“That may be, but you are also a skilled hunter. The meat from a well-done and honorable kill always tastes better to me.” He looked at her with a steady gaze. “Did you enjoy hunting with the men?”

“It was exciting, and I will continue to help out as needed, but I think I will always love hunting by myself best of all.”

“You are referring to going out with your sling?”

“Yes, I have done it since I was a girl. When I hunt like that, I am only responsible for myself, but there is also no one else to help me. Using a spear was different, as was being part of a hunting party. However, I do not have that much experience with the spear, so it is very good that we are gaining another hunter for our clan.”

Gord nodded. “Zard is a good man and an excellent hunter. I believe he will be more comfortable with your people than with Brok’s.”

“I think he will turn out to be important for our clan. Why did Brok never make Zard his hunt leader, if he is that good a hunter?”

“Zard would have needed the unconditional support of the other men to be successful. Brok knew that would not be the case, if only because Zard was a little different, so he continued to direct the hunts, as is customary for a leader.”

Ayla nodded. “I understand that, but if there is a man who is a better hunter than the leader, should that man not be the one coordinating the hunts? In terms of our clan, I think Broud would have been a terrible hunt leader.”

“From what I have learned about him, I agree.” Gord shook his head. “Have you always been so free with your opinions, Ayla?”

“In my mind, I have been,” she signed, blushing. “But until recently, I did not speak so openly as I do now.”

Gord nodded. “Your life has changed drastically and you along with it. It is odd, but I am not bothered by the fact that I am talking so comfortably with you - a woman.”

“And I am not troubled by talking with a man, Gord,” she said, her eyes displaying her amusement.

His eyes mirrored hers. “My memories tell me I should be upset by your impudence and punish you for it.”

“And yet you will not,” she responded, unable to keep a small smile from lifting the corners of her mouth.

“I will not,” he agreed, shaking his head again at her. “You really are fearless, Ayla. It is good, though. You will need to be that way as the leader, especially when meeting other clans.”

“Brun also instructed me to act confidently at all times. I promise to do that.”

The two lapsed into a companionable silence before Gord suddenly motioned, “Your clan has unmated women.”

Startled by his abrupt switch of the topic, she responded after a moment, “You are observing the unattached women because you wish to relieve your needs with one of them, Gord?”

His eyes opened wide. How did she know? Were all women capable of seeing that in the men? Maybe they were. “You are correct. Who are they?”

“As we discussed earlier, one is Oga, but she will be with Zard. Oda is even more recently unmated, but you already know her.”

“She will also need a mate eventually, Ayla.”

“Yes, that is true, but it will not happen too soon.”

At his quizzical look, she sighed and explained. “In two years, I will be leaving and going to the Others. I had always known I would but had assumed I would leave my clan, go to the Others to stay, and find my mate there. Through a spirit-vision yesterday, I now know definitively that I will visit the Others and then return with my mate, in time to lead my clan to the Gathering.”

“Then you know how many years it will be until the Clan Gathering takes place?” he asked curiously.

After thinking briefly, she replied, “Yes, mog-ur. The last one was three years ago, and I know they occur every seven years. Therefore, the next one will happen in four years.”

Gord blinked at the speed of her calculation, despite her earlier demonstration.

When he did not make a reply, Ayla resumed speaking about her journey to the Others. “I will take my son with me when I go to the Others because both of us should learn about them - I have no memory of the first five years of my life with my birth family and Durc is part-Others. Ura is, too, so I think she should also learn about them and her mother Oda needs to be with her for such a long trip. I have had a feeling Oda will also find her mate on that journey.”

“She will become the mate to an Others man?” Gord asked incredulously.

“Maybe, but not necessarily. We might meet other Clan or even mixed people while we are gone. Her potential mate could come from any of those.”

Gord did not know what to think of this so he returned to his chosen subject. “Who is the older unmated woman of your clan?”

Ayla smiled gently. “She is Aba, the mother of Droog’s mate. He is Brun’s second and the hunt leader you saw yesterday. Aba’s mate has been dead for a long time.”

“She seems to be hardworking.”

“Yes, she is a good woman. She and her daughter cooked most of the meals for our clan as we traveled.” She could see the look of interest on his face. “You wish to spend time with her?” she asked euphemistically.

“I do, even though she is older than me.”

“She would be an excellent choice because I know she would treat you well. Also, it would be good for her to feel desired by a man again.”

Gord was surprised a woman would be concerned about that, but he accepted her statement. “It would also be good for me since I have limited my selections today.” He then looked at her blushingly. “Ayla, I did not mean to insult you by not asking about you. I am certain you are also an adequate woman.”

She lifted an eyebrow at his comment. “You did not offend me. I know very well I am not considered attractive. However, having a man think that I am desirable is not necessarily good.”

“You are speaking of Broud’s desire for you.”

“Yes. Brun told you about him?”

“He did. I know Broud is... fond... of your body but chose to express that inappropriately.” He shook his head at her frown. “We do not need to speak about Broud now. However, I will say that I believe one’s outward appearance is not the most important characteristic of a person since it eventually fades with aging.”

“I agree, which is why I am not usually bothered by others calling me ugly. I think I have other qualities that are more meaningful.”

“I do not consider you to be an ugly woman, Ayla, and I am sure there are others who share that belief - besides Broud. You will find a very good mate for yourself someday because you are an outstanding woman with many skills and talents, even if you are not normal for us Clan men. Perhaps the Others are more accepting of manly women,” he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Or maybe they will not think I am too masculine,” she responded in like manner.

“If so, they might consider you to be attractive.”

“No, I cannot believe that is possible. But it is not that important to me whether I am or not.”

“Still, it may be very difficult to find a man who would consent to a mate more powerful than he is and with a much higher status.”

“I am aware of that, Gord, but I was assured in yesterday’s vision that I will find my mate - the one who will accept me fully as I am - so I will not worry about it now.”

Gord nodded. “We do not have time anyway. The women have finished clearing and the storytelling will begin soon. I will find Aba later.”

As the two started to walk away from each other, Gord stopped to watch Ayla leave. Never before would he have imagined having such an enjoyable conversation with a woman - a dialogue that was intellectually stimulating as well as amusing. He closed his eyes briefly, a thought darting around his mind persistently as it had been doing since he observed her speaking to the women the day before. Shaking his head in a vain effort to clear it, he made his way to a comfortable sitting spot for all the storytelling that would ensue.


	50. Chapter 50

As Brun and Goov stood in front of the crowd of people, everyone else positioned themselves to make sure they would be able to see the two men. Considering all the changes in Brun’s clan, Brok’s people knew this would be a remarkable story and one they would all surely remember. Very quickly, all extraneous noise and movement ceased.

At a nod from Brok, Brun began, “Many cycles of seasons ago, our clan came across a man of the Others while we were away from the cave on a hunting trip. He had fallen and broken his arm badly; he needed healing magic, or he would not regain full use of it. Without the ability to hunt, the man could not travel on his own to get back to his clan of Others. Iza’s mother’s mother was allowed to heal the man, especially since he was traveling alone and presented no danger to us. He could not speak properly, so we had to wait until he learned our language to find out more about him. The leader at the time permitted the man to stay with us even after he recovered since he had shown himself to be a good man and one who was respectful of our ways, despite being Others. He hunted with the men and was even given an older woman for his temporary hearth until he left to return to his people alone. I cannot remember too much of his time with the clan. After all, Creb and I were young boys, and Zoug had only recently become a man; Ebra and Aba were only small girls, and my sibling Iza had not been born yet.”

Gord’s immediate reaction was that Ursus had been readying that clan for Ayla’s arrival for a long time. He could not prevent the shiver that ran through him at the realization that the woman must be very important for this earlier incident to have happened that prefigured her coming into their lives much later. He also wondered about that Others man, who was surely in the next world by now. Had he been taken in by that clan to prepare the way for accepting and understanding Ayla, or was he important in his own right? The man would have returned to his home cave with great knowledge of the Clan. Did he tell those of his Others cave about the time he spent with a clan? There were too many questions without answers, so Gord stopped his thoughts and returned his attention to Brun.

“It was many cycles of seasons later when I was the leader, my brother was the first-ranked mog-ur, and my sibling was the first-ranked medicine woman that there had been a great shaking of the earth. Several in our clan died, including Iza’s mate. As we are doing now, we were searching for a new cave after our old one had been destroyed. One day as we were walking, we found a very ill young girl of the Others, who was alone and had claw marks on her leg from a cave lion. It was not until later that we learned the same earth-shaking must have separated her from the people of her hearth, who had probably died. Iza asked to pick up the child and heal her. I hesitated at first but then agreed for several reasons. First, I remembered very well the story of the man of the Others who had lived with us long before; this girl-child was human and deserving of healing, as that man had been. Also, there was a strong impulse deep in my mind telling me to allow this. Looking back, I believe it could only have been Ursus insisting that we save her. Finally, my sibling Iza had good instincts about people - more than most. She desperately wanted to rescue this girl, so I allowed it.

“As I am certain everyone knows, the girl was Ayla, and Iza healed her. One day after she had mostly recovered, the girl wandered away and found our new cave for us; it was the best cave we ever had. That was the second time Creb, and I realized the spirits highly favored her. The first had been her surviving an encounter with a cave lion, which convinced my brother it was her totem.

“She was adopted by Iza, who lived in Creb’s hearth so he could provide for his sibling’s wellbeing. As had been the case with that man of the Others, the girl Ayla needed to be taught to speak properly. She learned very quickly - much faster than he had. Teaching her to act properly was more difficult,” he added with a lifted eyebrow.

Ayla blushed, thinking of all the inappropriate behaviors she had exhibited as a girl - traditionally unfeminine actions that paled in comparison to how she was now.

Brok was astonished at what he was seeing. It seemed obvious to him that the spirits had intentionally placed Ayla in the path of the first-ranked clan. Her adoptive mother was the previous First Medicine Woman, and Ayla had been that since the last Clan Gathering. The man of her hearth, Creb, was the First Mog-ur. Was she destined to be the first-ranked mog-ur as well? Now she was also of the leader Brun’s hearth. Would she end up as the first-ranked leader too? He shook his head. How could a woman be so gifted by the spirits?

Brun continued, “Once Iza realized her new Others daughter could learn, though differently, she began teaching her the healing magic. She wanted Ayla to have a status of her own, which she might have needed since she was so... different. Creb thought, and probably remembered from the Others man, that her kind does not have memories as we do. Everything they know, they must learn completely from the point of no knowledge at all. However, Iza said Ayla learned about healing so well and so quickly, she thought the girl must have come from a line of Others medicine woman. Before she died, Iza told Creb that Ayla was not only worthy of being the First Medicine Woman, she thought she might be the best medicine woman in her entire line.”

Uba was fascinated as she watched the reactions of everyone else. She knew everything Brun was telling, which enabled her to concentrate on the other people, who she could see looking at Ayla with curiosity and awe, no doubt wondering how someone could learn to do anything without having memories. Uba was proud of her sister and knew she was as good as what Brun had just described. Bringing herself out of her reminiscing and back to Brun, she suddenly realized he had already moved on to the part of her story after Ayla had saved Brac’s life during the mammoth hunt. She was surprised her daydreaming had lasted so long.

“I did not know any differently at the time and thought I needed to abide by the tradition of punishing a female who had used a weapon,” Brun was explaining. “Our customs called for her to be cursed with death, but she had saved the life of the son of the mate of the son of my mate. The only solution to my dilemma I could think of was to restrict her death curse to the duration of a moon’s cycle. If she could return after that, she would be allowed to live with us again.” He saw the looks of confusion on the faces of Brok’s clan members; no one had ever known of a limited death curse. Who could come back after being dead?

After a glance at Brun, Goov spoke for the first time. “Ayla came back to our cave right after the curse was to have ended, which meant that not only had she survived it, she had also counted the correct number of days to know when to return.” Everyone stared at Ayla, even those of Brun’s clan; they had not realized she knew the mog-ur counting magic as a girl. After a time, side conversations began, all expressing puzzlement that Ursus would give a female such powers. It seemed wrong when set against their memories, but who could argue against her gifts when they were real?

Brun resumed speaking when the signing diminished. “It was obvious to me that her totem wanted her to hunt since the Cave Lion helped to bring her back. Also, as she had already proved to us, she was very good with her sling - the best we had ever seen. At my direction, Creb searched his most ancient memories and performed a ceremony making her Woman Who Hunts. After that, she was limited to using the sling, but she could use it freely, as long as she did not neglect her female duties.”

Broud allowed his mind to wander as he recalled those events. He had been opposed to the limited death curse at the time, thinking Ayla should not have had a chance to return. When she was given her position as a female sling hunter, he became angry, certain that Brun was continuing to favor her over him. At that point, he had not started desiring her yet since she was still only a girl; all he felt toward her was jealousy - and anger. He sighed deeply. So much had changed since then, especially now that he had been truthful about his desire for her. But it was going to be difficult to control his mind when it came to Ayla, he thought, as he could barely take his eyes off her once again.

Shaking his head at his past behavior, he thought yet again about how he had ruined what could have been very good years for him. How could he have been so irresponsible? He sighed deeply and wondered if he would ever gain the acceptance of the rest of their clan. He was well aware that the others in Brun’s clan had only barely tolerated him before the ill-advised curse he had ordered. He had never received the respect they openly felt and showed for Brun - and Ayla. Could he learn to be the man Brun had always hoped for in the son of his hearth? When Broud’s attention finally returned to the man of his hearth, he realized he had missed Brun’s recounting of Durc’s birth and the Clan Gathering.

Goov told of the powerful burial ritual Creb had performed for his sibling Iza after they had returned to their cave, causing those of Brok’s clan to wish they had seen it. To have been present as the greatest mog-ur of all conducted the ceremony and called the spirits to witness it would have been a privilege. No one felt this more strongly than Gord, who had idolized the man.

For once, there were only a few unshed tears in Ayla’s eyes when she thought about Iza’s death and funeral. After all, she had just spoken to her adoptive mother’s spirit the previous day. Though she still missed Iza’s physical presence, Ayla knew that her Clan mother’s life in the next world was much better than it had been in this one. How very different Iza was now with her new ways of thinking, but she was still the same woman who had healed, adopted, raised, trained, and loved her. Ayla hoped she might speak to her again someday. However, if that never came to pass, the one spirit conversation granted her by Ursus filled both her mind and heart with the certainty of her adoptive mother’s pride and affection. She knew it would remain in her memory until she moved on to that world herself.

Brun had continued the narrative and arrived at the fateful day for his clan - the day when everything changed so radically for them. “It was time for me to step down, which meant giving the leadership to the son of my hearth, according to long-held custom. I knew he had long proved himself unfit, but I allowed my satisfaction in being able to pass the leadership to the son of my hearth to cloud my judgment. Outside our cave, we held the ceremony for Broud to be made the leader; Goov became the mog-ur, as Creb also retired. Broud then announced he would take Ayla as his second woman since she was unmated, but he did not want any deformed children in his hearth. Therefore, he was taking her son from her and giving him to her sister Uba.”

There were gasps from the women of Brok’s clan and confused looks from the men. What leader would take a small child away from his mother? The women looked at Ayla with pity, knowing how heartbreaking that must have been for her. At least she had him back, they thought.

“I grasped then that Broud had planned this. He did not want any deformed - mixed - children in the clan but would tolerate Durc so long as the boy was in another hearth. Instead of thinking about the clan, he only considered his selfish desires. He was truly unfit to be the leader, but it was too late to do anything about it.” Brun could see the shocked glances cast in Broud’s direction, but Ebra’s son was oblivious to them with his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. “Broud then took away Creb’s favored hearth near the fire and told him to move to one at the back of the cave.” Wide eyes gazed back at Brun at learning about the unnecessarily cruel act by Broud.

“That was when Ayla could no longer refrain from speaking. She boldly strode toward him and spoke to him in her role as the clan’s medicine woman, saying that such a move would hurt Creb since he was an old man; the cold at the back of the cave would be too intense for him. She only infuriated Broud, and he swung a fist at her, but she ducked away, embarrassing him when he missed. After he raged at me, he ordered Goov to perform a permanent death curse upon Ayla. Creb was so upset by what was happening, he walked back into the cave alone, leaving the rest of us standing outside.

“Then the earth shook violently. We thought we were lucky afterward, in that there were no visible broken bones or deaths we could see. But Ayla remembered Creb going back into the cave, and she ran in there, disregarding the dangers from aftershocks to find the man of her hearth.” He paused for a moment. “She came out a short while later to let us know that Creb was dead. The falling rocks had killed him.”

Everyone could see the residual sorrow in Brun’s eyes over the death of his brother. Goov gestured that he would continue their story.

“Broud stated that the earth-shaking and Creb’s death were both Ayla’s fault.” Goov could see the jaws drop. “He emphatically blamed her for making the spirits angry and again ordered me to curse her.” All were now staring at him, and he was quick to warn everyone with unequivocal gestures, “Pay attention, everyone, to all I will tell you next! Do not give in to what your memories tell you to do! Focus on my gestures and what your eyes have told you to be true!”

Looking at his spellbound audience, he continued. “I did not wish to perform the death curse - I knew it would be wrong - but I finally obeyed the new leader, to my shame. When I announced that the curse had been done, Ayla would not accept what had happened. She walked up to Broud and told him that she was not dead and that he could not make her die, but she would take her son and leave.” He paused, gathering himself. The memory of that day still distressed him, but it also gave him a hint of her mind’s power. “Ayla had rejected the death curse and simply refused to die.”

Dismissing thoughts of his weakness that day, Goov was pleased that Brok’s people had done what he asked of them, though he could see it was difficult for some to keep their eyes from glazing over at Ayla’s presence. One by one, though, they looked over at the tall woman, in awe of such spirit power as they had never known.

After allowing everyone to regain their composures and return their attention to him, Brun resumed the clan’s tale. “Ayla gathered her things and readied herself and Durc to leave. I told Broud that she always had more courage, determination, and self-control than he ever did and that she should have been the son of my hearth.” Brun said the last while looking at Brok, whose eyebrows rose as he remembered using similar words about Ayla to Karg the day before.

“After convincing myself that Ayla had truly survived the death curse and was not a spirit, I announced that I would take my mate and go with Ayla and her son when they left. Vorn, Broud’s second-in-command, stated he and his mate would come with us. Because Broud refused to allow Goov to go into the cave to retrieve Creb for the funeral, I went back to collect my brother’s body; I would carry him until we could do his burial somewhere else.

“Our small group left after I told Ayla to carry my spear since I was unable to do so. It was the first time I had asked that of her, but there was a reason for it. With so few men, and with me being older, more hunters were necessary for our survival. Ayla had always been an excellent hunter, though only with the sling, but I thought she would be able to learn to use the spear and help us. I see now that Ursus must have been guiding my mind to reach that conclusion since everyone here now knows how excellently she used the spear yesterday. I will also teach her to use the bola; she will become very good with it too, I believe.” All the men’s eyes widened; the bola was a difficult weapon to handle.

Vorn thought about the time after they had left the old cave and how shocked he had been when Brun suggested that Ayla learn to hunt with the men. Who would have ever thought it possible for a woman to hunt with a spear? If she could do that, she probably could learn to use the bola too. In the short amount of time since they left, she had proved herself worthy in many ways - including her private talk with him when she spoke as would a mog-ur - and had gained his trust and respect. Not only did he think about how much the entire clan had changed because of Ayla, he considered how different he was from that tradition-minded man who had sided for a short time with Broud. With a glance at that man, it was obvious that Broud had also changed greatly. Gone was his anger, especially toward Ayla, causing Vorn to wonder what had occurred in Broud’s mind for him to now be able to gaze upon the future leader with respect and...

Vorn shook his head in disbelief as he took another look at Ebra’s son. Did he see what he thought he did? Was Broud looking at Ayla with desire? When did that start? Vorn wondered if others had noticed what he just saw and peeked at his mate, knowing she always seemed to notice everything.

Uba, along with all the other women of Brun’s clan, had indeed spotted Broud’s desirous glances at Ayla and could not stop impolitely staring at the incongruous sight. She was anxious to speak with Ayla about Broud but would need to wait until later. She forced her eyes back to the storytelling when Vorn gave her a small frown.

Brun resumed his story. “We traveled until after midday when we stopped to bury Creb. We really could not wait any longer, but I was not sure what to do. How could we bury the greatest mog-ur of all without another mog-ur present? Ayla spoke to me away from the others and told me she knew the ritual; she offered to do the ceremony herself. She said, ‘Wouldn’t Ursus be more pleased with the burial ritual done by an untrained woman than with having no prayers to send Creb on to the next world?’”

Brok and the others of his clan were shocked at the audacity of a woman to think she could function as a mog-ur in such a situation, but her words to Brun were accurate: Creb’s spirit needed to be sent on to the next world.

“I finally agreed to her proposal after much thought and gave her my permission. The rest of us made all the preparations for the burial while she prepared herself. When everything was ready, and Creb’s body had been placed in the grave, we waited, though the others did not know that Ayla would be acting as mog-ur.”

At this point, Brun stopped and glanced at Goov. The mog-ur nodded and stepped forward again to continue the story from his perspective. When he had concluded his description of the funeral, there was no movement from anyone. He could tell everyone from Brok’s clan was stunned, especially Gord. Brun’s people had been enthralled, especially the ones who had not witnessed Creb’s burial ritual. Goov waited to speak, allowing time for the crowd to absorb his words.

Finally, he spoke again; all could tell he was delighted with the one who was now his acolyte. “This mog-ur had only seen one other burial rite of such intense spiritual content and emotional release: that which Creb himself conducted for his sibling Iza, the one I already described to you. But I had just watched a woman equal his achievement - a young woman with no mog-ur training at all.” He shook his head slowly at the memory. “I know I could not have done as well as she did.”

Gord was looking at Ayla again. It was one thing for someone to have memorized the ritual itself - though he knew of no one who would have attempted to do so other than a mog-ur or acolyte. However, Goov’s detailed account, including the palpable presence of the spirits she had called, left no doubt in the older mog-ur’s mind that Ursus truly favored this woman.

Goov, though, was not finished. He told of his spirit-talk with Creb that night and of receiving Ursus’ instructions. “The first was that Ayla was to be a hunter of our clan. As Brun already said, he had been correct when he thought to include her as one, and she has since proved herself capable of hunting with the men.

“The next directive was that Ayla would be my acolyte; it would be my responsibility to train her. She will indeed be a mog-ur, as you have learned already. What I will also tell you is that one day she will be very powerful - much more so than this mog-ur.” He looked at her proudly. “In many ways, she is already.”

Brok’s people immediately looked to their holy man, wondering if it could be true that an acolyte - a female acolyte - could be stronger than a mog-ur trained by Creb. Gord nodded his agreement with Goov’s startling statement while not admitting that he suspected her abilities might equal or even surpass his own.

Goov resumed his narrative when the attention of the people had returned to him. “Creb’s spirit then pointed out to me what had happened after Ayla defeated the death curse and left our old cave. Brun and Vorn, along with their mates, left with Ayla and her son, creating a new clan in the process. Then I came to them with my mate. Eventually, the rest of our clan, except for Grod’s and Crug’s hearths, were brought to our small group. These included Broud, who had been injured and was suffering from the sleeping sickness at the time. He was no longer a leader since he did not have a clan anymore. Brun was again made the leader of our new clan, but that was meant to be only temporary. What is important to know is that we joined with Brun after he left Broud’s clan, but he followed Ayla, which means we all followed Ayla. Our clan is actually her clan, and she will be made the leader at the appropriate time, as will be determined by Ursus.”

This latest revelation produced an animated flurry of signing among Brok’s people. Could it be true that Brun’s clan would become Ayla’s clan? Was that even possible when it was so much against tradition to have a woman leader? 

One by one, Brok’s clan members turned their faces toward their leader, hoping for his guidance at this time of continued and startling disclosures about Ayla’s destiny. Brok, though, was showing no hint of his opinion, having set his face as impassively as possible. He was glad to have found out the leadership information the night before, however, so he had had time to give it plenty of thought. Finally, he glanced at his mog-ur and gave him a small nod, knowing the man of spirits always had the best words to use in any situation.


	51. Chapter 51

Gord rose to speak. "There are many traditions to which we adhere as Clan, but we cannot know all the ways of the spirits, and especially those of Ursus. This visit of Ayla and her clan has caused me to think harder than I have in a long while - maybe ever. 

"What if Brun and Creb had followed tradition and not done what I now believe was the will of Ursus when Ayla was made Woman Who Hunts? Even though that title and ceremony were indeed from the most ancient times, the two men intentionally disregarded firmly held customs by allowing Ayla to hunt.

"What was the result? It was more good luck for their clan, and they retained their first ranking at the last Clan Gathering, though I know they chose not to make known Ayla's hunting then. There was only one time when Ursus was angry at their clan, and that was when Broud became the leader and tried to have Ayla cursed with death. Their cave was then destroyed." He could see the disgraced man's shoulders slump. "But that situation was rectified when Ayla boldly left with others following her. Although forming a new clan was probably not her intention at the time, I am confident everything that happened was according to Ursus' plan.

"Has the Great Cave Bear punished Ayla in any way for being the way she is? No, he has not. She is the top-ranked medicine woman, an excellent hunter, a powerful mog-ur-to-be, and a gifted future leader. Ursus favors her greatly, even though she does so much that we forbid our women - actions we would punish by death if we held fast to our beliefs.

"Since Brun's clan arrived, I have come to recognize that we must not try to limit Ursus – or our understanding of him. Do all of our Clan traditions come from him? We claim they do and that he is pleased by our adherence to them, but after meeting Ayla, I am not so sure about that." He heard gasps from the people but quickly pressed on. "I am not speaking about the presence of Ursus in our lives nor our honoring of him and the totems. Those are undeniable truths and responsibilities. I refer instead to some of the customs we have, especially those concerning women. What if there should be another female with a strong totem whom Ursus has decided should be a hunter?" He cast a fleeting glance at Ura, who was sitting with her mother. "Do we respond with an insistence on tradition, or do we act as Brun and Creb did to allow the previously unthinkable to happen again? I know that Ayla, when she is the leader of her clan, would surely allow that girl to learn to hunt, but would the leaders of other clans permit the same?"

"All mog-urs should be asking themselves if a particular tradition truly came from Ursus or if it was merely something that was determined long ago to be good and later claimed as coming from Ursus. Or have we only assumed the Great Cave Bear instituted a tradition because its origins are lost in the ages? There is much to continue to contemplate, but I believe Ayla and her clan follow the will of the Great Cave Bear and walk a new path in doing so. It is indisputable that it is his desire for her to be both leader and mog-ur, despite what the traditions say. Ursus is telling us that, at least in this woman's case, what is occurring is indeed what will happen; we must not stand in the way of it. All that I have seen and learned these two days confirms that Goov and I were correct in presenting Ayla with the powerful symbol of Ursus she is wearing today. He meant for me to find it and for Ayla to have it."

Gord sat down, well aware of the effect his jaw-dropping statements about Ursus and Ayla had on everyone. He caught her eye and nodded encouragingly to her. The blushing woman was heartened by what he had said since her developing thoughts corresponded with what he had gestured to everyone about Clan traditions.

After recovering from seeing all of Gord's revelations, Brok rose and spoke firmly, "I will not disagree with my mog-ur about anything he has told us - he has only ever spoken the truth. Ursus obviously favors the woman Ayla. Who am I to dispute what the Great Cave Bear has determined for her? Having seen her strong and decisive manner this morning, I can now accept that she will be a leader - an excellent one." He then looked directly at Ayla. "I look forward to greeting the leader of Ayla's clan at the next Gathering. As the leader of my clan, I promise you will have my support. It is also my hope that this will satisfy the debt I now owe to you for your handling of Karg yesterday."

At those words, gestured in front of both clans, all of Brun's people let out breaths at the same time, not having realized how vital Brok's approval of Ayla was to them until that moment. Brun was sure the relief was evident in his posture. With Brok's clan at their side, acceptance by the others stood a much better chance.

Ayla was barely able to maintain her stoic countenance as she felt a lone tear, borne of intense relief, begin its descent down her flushed cheek. Wiping it away as gracefully as possible, she stood and walked over to Brok. "Your support at the Clan Gathering will satisfy any unnecessary debt you feel you owe. I am grateful for the acceptance and generosity showed to Brun, his clan, and me. Through your examples, I am learning from both leaders and will endeavor to be the best I can when it is my time. Brun has been an excellent model of the very best leader, and you are a most thoughtful and welcoming leader, Brok. Ursus is surely pleased with the two of you."

Brok could not stop the involuntary puffing of his chest at the public praise from Ayla. He nodded slowly and deeply to her and watched her return his gesture of respect.

Walking to Gord next, she was overwhelmed with a warm feeling for the mog-ur. His ability to think deeply reminded her so much of Creb, and his nearly instantaneous acceptance of her had provided great reassurance when she most needed it. As Ayla stood before Gord, she felt another tear start to fall and was dismayed at her inability to completely control her emotions. To her surprise, Gord reached up to her cheek and gently rubbed the tear away, having watched her do the same before she walked to Brok.

"Ayla, you are pleased with what Brok and I have said?" At her nod, he asked, "Do your eyes water when you are happy?"

"Yes, they do... and also when I am sad. Intense emotions make that happen, and I cannot seem to help it sometimes. Perhaps it is because I was born Others."

"It is only one more attribute that makes you unique, Ayla. You are a special woman, and your differences do not bother me. I look forward to you being the leader of your clan. You will be a memorable one, I am certain." He prominently revealed his affection in his eyes and his posture, in addition to his motioned words. "I am pleased that Ursus told me to go to you and your clan's hunters yesterday. This mog-ur is honored to know the future leader and mog-ur Ayla."

Ayla kept herself from hugging Gord; she thought that might appear too forward in front of the entire assembly. Instead, she only reached out to him and touched his arm, holding her gaze to him so he could see the gratitude in her eyes. When she withdrew her hand, he slowly nodded his head, letting everyone know the respect he had for her, and she responded in kind. 

As Ayla walked back to where she had been sitting, she could see the wide-open eyes and furtive signing among the people. While it was easy to perceive that she had meant it only as an outward sign of her heartfelt thanks to the mog-ur, a woman touching a man in such an intimate manner was highly irregular, especially outside a hearth. She had not been trying to entice Gord, but even he had been startled initially by her unexpected physical contact. When the mog-ur had quickly discerned her intention of pure gratitude, though, he had relaxed and allowed himself to feel pleasure at her approval.

After Ayla had returned to her place, Brok stood again. "Brun, Goov. I assume there is more to your story."

Goov nodded and continued the tale when Brok resumed his seat. He told of Ayla's first spirit-flying and how shocked he had been by it, especially since he had been wholly unprepared to travel with her in that manner. Goov stressed to the people of Brok's clan how extraordinary this ability of hers was and that it was so rare his memories contained no mog-urs with the talent.

He also described retrieving the remainder of the clan from the ruined cave and bringing them back to Brun and Ayla. There were more looks of disgust toward Broud, despite his injuries, but Goov interrupted himself to point out the man had begun to change since that time.

Brun then took over again and told the rest of their story up to the bison hunt, including adopting Ayla to his hearth. All of Brok's clan nodded in relief at this heartening development. They felt more comfortable knowing that a clan's next leader would come from the current leader's hearth, even though she was a woman.

"Everyone here now knows what happened from the time of the man of the Others until this moment," Brun finished.

Brok sat perfectly still. Brun's clan had experienced a great deal, especially since they left their old cave. Thinking back to the day before and Ayla's brief breakdown, he better understood why she had felt so overwhelmed. So much had been given to her, and she had done so much, it baffled him that she could handle it all when she was just a woman. He gave a nearly inaudible grunt; she was more than that. But he still had questions and decided to address them to the older leader.

"Brun. Goov said that Ayla would become the new leader soon?" Brok asked after both leaders stood.

"Yes, I suspect it will happen while we are traveling to find our new home, based on what Goov has told me." He glanced at his mog-ur, who confirmed Brun's guess with a nod. "We will be Ayla's clan, which will remain true even after she leaves to visit the Others."

At the loud gasps from many who wondered why anyone would willingly go to the Others, Ayla stood after receiving a nod of encouragement from Brun and walked to where she was easily visible to everyone present. However, her height helped in that regard. As she waited to begin speaking in the stillness of the gathering space, she slowly looked over the crowd, making sure everyone there felt her eyes on them in turn. 

Goov envied her effortless ability to convince everyone she was about to speak directly to each of them. It was another gift, he surmised. While he had learned how to do that from Creb, she naturally seemed to come by the talent.

When she felt it was time, she began her explanation. "Yes, I will be traveling to the Others. As you can see, I was born to them, though I do not recall much about my birth family. I was only one cycle of seasons past my weaning year when Brun's clan found me, but somehow the memories of my Others life have been blocked from me. In my mind, I only have a vague image of my birth mother as a tall but kind woman with long hair. Of course, every adult is tall to a young child, but that is all I can remember.

"There is much I wish to learn when I visit them. I would like to know if my tendencies toward hunting, visiting the spirit world, and leading a clan are more normal among Others women, or if I am just strange to everyone. I also want to know how they live their lives, how they dress, how they hunt, and whether they worship Ursus or even know him." Ayla could see the wide eyes of shock at her last statement. It was easy to see they had never considered there might be people who were unaware of Ursus. She thought the Others might worship someone else - maybe even that powerful female Others spirit.

Bringing her thoughts back, she resumed speaking, "In addition to my curiosity, I think it would be important for my son to learn about the Others since he is part-Others. He should know why his mind works differently." Her eyes sought Oda's to see if the other woman was catching the implication of what she was saying. Oda glanced at Ayla with a slight questioning look, to which Ayla responded with a nod and a gesture. Oda stood up, hurried over to the tall woman, and lowered herself to the ground. Ayla managed to stifle a sigh, knowing everyone there would expect Oda to treat a future leader in such a manner. She bent over at the waist and tapped the woman's shoulder, urging her to stand.

"This woman would ask a question of the woman Ayla."

"You may, Oda."

"This woman's future leader has told us about going to the Others with her son since he is part-Others. Since this woman's daughter is also part-Others and is promised as the mate to Durc, does the woman Ayla wish to bring Ura with her on her travel so the girl can learn about the Others too?"

Brok was surprised at Oda's audacity to suggest such a thing to her future leader without warning, especially in front of so many people. She had just become a member of Brun's clan and was already more outspoken! Brok was again thankful for the more docile women of his clan.

However, Ayla was unbothered by Oda's question, having anticipated it. "What would the woman Oda wish to happen? Does she believe her daughter would benefit from knowing about the Others?"

Oda's eyes widened. Was Ayla asking her opinion, even in front of all the men? She took several deep breaths, hoping to calm her rapidly beating heart before replying. "If the woman Ayla believes it would be good for her son, then this woman thinks it would be good for her daughter too." Oda winced, instinctively expecting someone to reprimand her for speaking so boldly. But when she looked up at Ayla, she could see the tall woman had a closed-mouth happy grimace on her face. She was not upset with her!

Brok could only shake his head at the leeway given the other clan's women's behavior by Brun and Ayla. Oda had just told the future leader what to do - or had she? 

"I am pleased you said that, Oda, since I had hoped Ura could come with us, and for the reason you stated," Ayla replied. "Of course, when I leave, I will expect my entire hearth to go with me."

Oda's eyes opened wide again, and she gasped, momentarily forgetting all the people watching their conversation. "You wish for this woman to go, too?"

"Yes, Oda. I know it might not be very comforting for you to think about, but your daughter will need you to be with her during all that time. After all, we will probably be away from our clan for nearly two cycles of seasons."

Oda swallowed hard. "Such long traveling worries this woman as does going to the Others, especially after her previous experience with them. However, she trusts the woman who will be the leader to protect her, as she did yesterday."

"Good. We will be leaving after two cycles of seasons have passed - not next spring, but the one after that. You and I will discuss this at another time."

Oda nodded and returned to her seated position, feeling both excited and nervous.

Brok rose to his feet to ask another question. "Does the woman Ayla mean to travel such a long way with a party made up of only two women and two children?"

"Does the leader Brok doubt I can take care of myself and others?"

Brok looked closely at Ayla and could see the amusement in her eyes. Shaking his head, he responded, "No, I have seen that you can handle a great deal."

"You asked an excellent question, Brok, and my answer is that I do wish to have a man come with us to help with the hunting and protecting. It would make much more sense, but it is easier talked about than accomplished. The man to be chosen would need to be away from the clan - and possibly his mate - for a long time. In every situation, he should be patient and calm if we do not receive a hospitable welcome at a particular cave of Others. Additionally, he would need to be strong, willing to protect others, and be an excellent example of a Clan man for the Others to see. However, I do not know who that might be yet. I need to wait until closer to that time before deciding."

Brok nodded in approval. She spoke as a leader would but had been doing so all day. He looked at the current leader of the other clan. "Brun, Ayla will become our leader soon. She will be gone for two cycles of seasons, and yet you say the clan will still be known as Ayla's clan during that time?"

"Yes. Ayla will need to select a temporary leader to serve in her stead when that time draws near; that will also be difficult for her to make. As to the other part of your statement, I have spoken privately to each of the men of our clan, and all have agreed that we will still be known as Ayla's clan even while she is away and the temporary leader is in place."

Brok was impressed. He could also see Ayla's eyes open wide; she had not known of this before. "You and your men must think very highly of your future leader to honor her in this way."

"We do. Knowing that part of Ayla's destiny from Ursus is to visit the Others and then return to us, we believe the Great Cave Bear wishes for ours to remain known as Ayla's clan, even in her absence."


	52. Chapter 52

Ayla and Brok were left standing when Brun sat down. “Brok, I would ask a question of you.”

He nodded to her. “You may.”

“I was told your people live closer to the Others than any other clan does. I would learn anything you can tell me about them.”

“It is true we live closest to them, but I understand you will be going north. The Others that live near us are to the west and northwest; they may not be the same ones you would visit.”

“I understand that, but still wish to know as much as you can tell me.”

“You already know about Oda’s encounter with them?” He saw her quick nod. “There was another time that Others were seen. Some of our women have not been told about this before and might be frightened. Should we talk amongst only the men and you?”

“I am sure all of Brun’s women can handle what you will tell and so can yours. Should they not know about it, if only to be aware for their own safety?”

After he received a quick nod from Gord, Brok replied, “You are correct. It would be good to avoid a situation like Oda’s again, if possible.”

Ayla sat back on the ground to watch Brok.

“It was the summer after the last Clan Gathering, and two summers after a man of the Others had forced Oda to relieve his needs, and her first child had died. A scout had found a herd of aurochs to the west, so I decided we would try for one or two of those, knowing it could provide a great deal of meat for us. The next day, I led a large hunting party away from our cave early in the morning. The weather was already quite warm, but there was no rain threatening our hunt. One of the men stayed behind to guard the women as they went to a nearby river to see if they could tickle any fish out of the water.”

As he gestured on, Ayla wished that Brok did not feel the need to describe every detail of that day. She only wanted to find out about the Others but knew it was vital for him to tell everything, especially after the long and unusual story just conveyed by Brun and Goov. Undoubtedly, Brok did not wish to provide an incomplete account compared to what the visiting clan had told.

“We quickly found the aurochs since they had not moved very far from where the scout had seen them. Our hunt was successful; we were fortunate to kill two of the animals. I was uncomfortable with remaining there any longer than necessary, though, because the location was directly on Clan and Others' accepted boundary. At my insistence, the women made quick work of butchering the aurochs, and we began walking back as soon as they finished.

“Suddenly, one of my men spotted a hunting party toward the northwest. We hid and watched them from a distance until determining they were Others by their bodies’ shapes. After Oda's incident, our women were still nervous, so I ordered everyone to move out quietly in our cave’s direction since we still had a long walk ahead of us.

“Zard then approached me and asked if he could stay behind to follow the Others hunters. He thought he might learn more about them and maybe even see if their cave was nearby. Though I was surprised by his curiosity, it would be good to know if they might be a danger to us, so I gave Zard permission to do what he had requested; there would still be enough of our hunters to guard the women and the aurochs meat without him. I told Zard he would be on his own because I needed his mate to carry her portion of the meat to the cave. He agreed to this, knowing the danger of potentially crossing into Others territory.” Brok looked over at the hunter. “I would have Zard tell the rest of this story.”

Zard stood, surprised by Brok’s request, but pleased he would have the chance to disclose all he knew to his new clan. “My mate came to me before we parted and gave me one of the traveling cakes the women always bring on a hunt, though I had not asked this of her. I was pleased by her thoughtfulness toward me; she was a very good woman.” Everyone could see that he still carried some sorrow from her death, although it had been two winters since she died. Oga was touched again by his evident love for his former mate and wanted nothing more than to be able to put her arms around him to help ease his sad memories. Hopefully, she would inspire that same amount of passion from Zard someday – preferably without dying herself.

Zard began recounting his story. “I hurried to follow the Others hunters and caught up to them since they had slowed at seeing saiga antelopes ahead. I had the opportunity to observe them more carefully; I was hiding close enough to see well. I do not know the number, but they had as many hunters as there were in Brun’s hunting party yesterday... and one of them was a woman.”

Gasps were heard, but Ayla leaned forward and gazed intently at Zard, eager to learn about another female who hunted.

“I would describe them. Each of the Others men was taller than a Clan man, but the woman was shorter than the Others men. None of them were as tall as Ayla.”

Ayla sighed. Was she always going to be the tallest person, even among the Others?

“The people’s arms and legs were straight, and their faces were flat. They were similar to Ayla in that way. The men did not look as full-bodied as Clan men, but they still looked healthy to me. The woman hunter was more slender than the men, as I would expect.” He studied Ayla carefully, hoping she did not mind his scrutiny of her. “If that woman was typical of their women hunters, then I am certain that Ayla is stronger than most Others women. I know nothing of such matters but would guess that living with a clan has made Ayla more muscular than she would have been if she had been with the Others her whole life. Our people appear more powerfully built than theirs, and Ayla would have needed to adapt to our way of life, making her stronger.”

Goov and Gord looked at each other with identical expressions of surprise. The man could grasp theoretical concepts that would escape a normal Clan man.

Zard continued relating his observations. “Most of the men had brown hair, but one had hair near to the color of Ayla’s. The woman’s hair was red but brighter than Ura’s; it was closer to the color of fire. Their wraps were different from what we wear but did not seem as though they hindered their movements. All of them carried two spears, but those were shorter and thinner than ours. I did not know how such small spears could do much good, but I continued to watch the hunters anyway. 

“I saw them carefully approach the saigas, but they did not get as close as I thought they would need to. I was confused by this until I saw their leader give a signal, and they all stood up to throw their spears. Three saigas fell with spears in them - this many,” he clarified, showing everyone the appropriate number of fingers. “Many of their spears missed. Maybe they were younger hunters and not as experienced, which might explain why they were not more accurate with their weapons, but even we Clan men know that not every hunt or hunter is successful. Whether these Others were experienced or not, they managed to kill those saigas very quickly.

“One of the animals fell dead close to me after it tried to escape; I was worried their hunters would found me because of that. I know I am a strong man, but I am only one, and there were more of them - and I was inside Others territory.”

At a quiet gasp from Oga, Ayla glanced fleetingly at the woman, whom she could see was simultaneously terrified at the story Zard told and admiring of how brave he was to undertake such a dangerous scouting mission. 

Ayla rose to her feet and looked at the man with curiosity she could not contain. “Zard, I would ask how well the female hunter did with her spear throws.”

“One of her spears missed, and the other only caused a minor injury, as it did not go far enough into the animal.” When he saw smirks on some of the men’s faces, he added, “Two of the male hunters were also unsuccessful with both of their throws.”

Ayla was glad Zard had defended the woman but was disappointed. She had hoped to learn that the woman was a skilled hunter. “What did you think of their hunting method?” she asked the man.

“It was a very different way to hunt, but it was efficient,” he replied. “They dispatched that many saigas much faster than it would have taken us to run down and then kill even one. However, I wondered at the time how their spears were able to be thrown and how they punctured the animals enough to kill them.”

“Were you able to get a closer look at their weapons?”

Zard nodded. “I saw that the saiga near me had part of a spear in its side; the rest of it must have broken off when it fell. Since the hunters had not come to check that animal yet, I moved closer to it and managed to pull out the pointed end and then crawl back away without being seen. I did not think anyone would be concerned about the ruined spear. I remained hidden when they finally dragged the animal away with them. Fortunately, Ursus was looking after me, and no one spotted me.”

He paused, contemplating another observation he had made at the time. Deciding to tell it, he gestured, “I also noticed how loud the Others became when the hunt was over. They made so many sounds with their mouths, I was surprised they had known how to remain silent before they threw their spears. When I saw they did not move their hands very much, I started wondering if they were speaking to each other with their mouths and not their hands and bodies, like we do.” He was startled to see most of Brun’s clan nodding their heads. Maybe this is something they know about, he thought.

Ayla spoke in response, “That is what we believe, Zard. After I was found and adopted, I knew no signs at all but made many mouth-sounds. That and the memory of the Others man who stayed with our clan long ago convinced Creb that the Others talk with their mouths, as you suspected. That is excellent thinking you did to realize that on your own.”

Zard’s chest puffed up at the compliment from Ayla. He was now even more pleased to be joining the other clan. 

“I think there would be an advantage to the Others way of speaking,” Ayla commented. “You could talk to someone even if they could not see you - even in the dark.”

Zard was taken aback by that. What he had thought was an Others weakness - chattering mouth noises - might be beneficial for them. He briefly wondered if he could learn to make a few of their sounds someday since Ayla had said he had a small Others part to him.

“Tell us more of your story, Zard,” Ayla requested, inadvertently having taken control of the proceedings.

He nodded. “I was even more surprised when most of their hunters - even the men - started butchering the deer.” Jaws dropped among the women. How would a man know what to do? “Two men stood guard against predators, though, which was a good idea. The hunting party was still too close for me to move anywhere, so I remained still. When they were finished and ready to go, all of them had loads of the saiga meat on their backs, leaving a hand free for their spears. It made sense for them to share carrying the meat like that; it would have been too much for the woman to carry by herself. Everything I saw from the Others hunters was unlike our ways but worked well for them,” he added reflectively.

Ayla urged him to continue, sensing he was nearing the end of his narrative.

“I did not wish to follow them any further into their territory, but I had noticed they were going in the opposite direction from Brok’s cave. I was finally able to get away undetected and return to our cave. I did not think they would be a threat to us, and I was right. We have not seen any Others since that time,” Zard concluded.

Ayla thought for a moment and then asked, “Do you still have that spear end, Zard?”

He nodded affirmatively to her. “I will get it for you.” Walking rapidly into the cave, he came back a short time later carrying a partial spear that was thinner than the Clan spear to which they had grown accustomed - more the size of a boy’s training weapon. No one had moved while Zard was gone, worried they might miss something in this most unusual storytelling, though their minds were now starting to feel as full as their stomachs.

“Why did you save the spear after all this time, Zard?” Ayla inquired.

“I always intended to study it more to try to understand it, but I never had the time. Then my mate died, and I did not think about it again until I was telling my story now.”

After he handed it to Ayla, she studied the weapon that was indeed thinner than the Clan’s spears. The tip was not like the Clan’s fire-hardened manner at the end of the shaft but was instead made of flint, worked to a point, and affixed to the wooden spear. The weapon’s design was stunning to her in contrast to what she was used to seeing and wielding in her hands. It was understandable how a substantial and very sharp flint tip could enter the animal if thrown with enough force, even from a distance.

“Droog!” she called. The man immediately rose to his feet and hurried over. Brok and his people were once again startled by the paradox of a woman ordering a man - and seeing him obey without hesitation or shame. They wondered if such a sight would ever seem normal to them.

“Look at this flint,” Ayla said to him.

The experienced toolmaker carefully examined what she had handed him, frowning in concentration at the end. Droog could see the knapping was well-done and had brought the flint to a very sharp point, which he tested lightly on his finger. It would work well for saigas and deer, he thought, but probably not for rhinos, bison, or mammoths. Maybe they made bigger points for hunting larger game. He nodded in appreciation of the skill of the Others weapons maker, wishing he could observe that man at work.

Ayla looked at Droog and asked, “I know this was done using a technique that is different from our Clan way, but do you think you can learn to work the flint like this, Droog?”

He inspected it once more before handing it back to her and responding, “I will say that the one who made this is very good - even better than me. It would take much practice, but I would be willing to try to copy it if only my responsibilities as second-in-command and hunt leader did not occupy my time.”

“You have carried out both of those duties excellently, but now you wish you were only the toolmaker again, Droog?” Ayla asked gently, keeping her gestures small. She did not want to imply he had not been proficient at those roles that had been thrust upon him without warning at the formation of their new clan.

“I will do as the leader orders.”

“I know that, but if the choice were yours to make, what would you want to do?”

“I would do whatever is best for the clan, as the leader determines it.”

Ayla could not help sighing. Trying a different approach, she asked, “You would not mind then if the clan’s leader made it, so your only duty besides hunting was serving as our toolmaker?”

Seeing Droog’s eyes light up for an instant, she knew then what to say to him. “That is what will happen. I will be finding a new second for myself, and you can return to the toolmaking you do so well.” She could see the gratitude in his posture and now enlarged her signs for everyone to see clearly. “I will work with you and Zard on this to see if we can figure out how the Others can make hunting spears they can throw. It may prove difficult, though, since we are missing part of the spear, and the design of that portion may be what enables it to fly through the air so well. Droog, I wish to have your master-toolmaker mind and hands helping the clan and me in that regard.”

Droog’s relief and gratitude were apparent to everyone as he nodded and then returned to where he had been seated. Ayla could also see the quick flash of pleasure on the face of Droog’s mate. Aga had been concerned about her man, though she would not have wanted to imply that he was unable to handle the responsibilities he had taken on. Now, though, she could see much of the tension had already left his body at the prospect of returning to what he loved doing.

Ayla boldly addressed her next comments to all the hunters before her. “I ask the men to think about how much safer it would make hunting if you did not need to be so close to make your kills... but could get more animals each time you go out.”

The men pondered that. Hunting had always been potentially dangerous; such a different approach would make it less so. However, the strength and courage needed to hunt in the traditional way helped define their masculinity and their roles in the clan's life. Of course, the woman standing in front of them demonstrated the same qualities when hunting and killing the bison, but those did not define her as a man since she was still a woman - as unusual as she was. Even so, hunting the Others way would require a drastic adjustment, which distressed many of them even to consider. Change was so difficult, but at least it seemed that only Brun’s clan would investigate this unfamiliar weapon. Reassured, Brok’s men relaxed and refocused their attention on the woman who never seemed to run out of things to talk about.

Ayla then turned back to Zard, returning his spear to him. “You will bring this with you when we leave.” 

He nodded his compliance with her order. 

She continued, “Your information and the spear end you saved are potentially quite helpful, as is the fact that you watched how they threw the spears. You told your story in a thorough manner that enabled us to understand everything you saw clearly. I am grateful; you will be a valuable asset to our clan.”

Zard felt himself puff up again while he looked directly into Ayla’s eyes. He was amazed at how accepting he was that a woman would soon be his leader.

“Brok, I am also appreciative of your portion of the story about the Others encounter,” Ayla added.

The dazed leader nodded but had been rendered speechless by the discussion about the Others and their weapon, in which he had not taken part. Though Zard had told him his story briefly before, he now saw how the man’s mind worked in a slightly different way to a normal Clan man’s. Then there was Ayla, who could immediately grasp new concepts and possibilities.

Brok also shared a knowing look with Brun at Ayla’s ability to praise her clan members while still speaking authoritatively, as she just did with both Zard and Droog. Brok had already accepted her as becoming the other clan leader, but how was it that instilling confidence and loyalty among the men could come so naturally to someone with no memories for leading - especially a woman?

Gord rose to address the crowd and spoke after receiving a cursory nod from his leader. “After the excellent meal and the remarkable storytelling from Brun and Goov - and Zard - it would be good to pause now. Get up and rest your minds. You may also wish to use this opportunity to pass your water since we will gather again in a while for more storytelling.” Brok and Brun looked questioningly at Gord, who elaborated, “It would good for our clans to be told one of the legends, as they provide much guidance on how we should live our lives.” 

Everyone nodded at this. After the strange story told by Brun and Goov, Brok’s people knew they would enjoy seeing a traditional legend and would learn much from Gord, as he would undoubtedly explain the meaning of it to them afterward.

He surprised everyone, though. “I would have Goov’s acolyte Ayla tell us a legend of her choosing. She will do it after we return here.”

Her eyes widened; she had not expected Gord to ask her. Ayla had only told stories to Durc before and not to an entire clan - much less two clans - but she would not turn down Gord’s request; she knew it would contribute to her training. “I will do this, Gord, and I already know which legend I will tell.”


	53. Chapter 53

All the people were back in their places, and Ayla was standing in full view of everyone. Along with Grev and Ura, Durc sat directly in front of his mother to see better. Noticing this and remembering how much she enjoyed watching the legends as a child, Ayla invited the other children to join her son and his friends at the front. After some hesitation, the younger boys and girls of both clans came up to join them, which pleased Ayla to see all of them mingling with no distinctions seeming to matter between Clan and mixed.

Finally, the crowd had settled, and Ayla was preparing to start gesturing when Durc spoke to his mother, “Mama.” She looked down at him. “You make story sounds?” he signed.

The people nearby looked at each other in puzzlement as they wondered what the boy was saying? On behalf of everyone present, Gord inquired, “What does your son mean, Ayla? What are story sounds? And what is that name he called you?”

She blushed lightly and responded, “The name is Mama. It was a sound we discovered when we played games of making sounds together, and he liked it so much it became his special name for me.”

Gord nodded. A mother and her child inventing and using a name was odd to him, but unsurprising considering the woman, who seemed to embrace strangeness.

“To answer your other question, when I am away from the rest of the clan and with only Durc, I will often tell him a story and make the sounds associated with the story.” When the mog-ur and others were still confused, Ayla elaborated, “I produce the sounds of the animals I mention, or even the wind blowing, with my mouth to make it more interesting for Durc.”

“How can you know all the sounds and make them?”

“I observed many animals when I was teaching myself to hunt, including the noises they make. I started making the sounds for Durc when I told him a story, and because he enjoys hearing them, I try to practice to make them as realistic as possible.”

Gord looked at Goov and then the two leaders; all remained perplexed since they had not ever known of such a thing as story sounds before. Why would a story need anything besides the telling of it? “You have never made these sounds for anyone besides Durc?”

“No, mog-ur. I have not even told our clan a legend yet. It will be my first time to do that.”

“Will you tell us the legend you have selected... with your story sounds? I admit I am curious.”

“I will,” she responded, trying not to let her nervousness show. She looked then at Durc, who was beaming and gesturing excitedly to Grev and Ura. She smiled at him and then raised an eyebrow, letting him know to calm down.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she began, “I will tell my favorite story: The Legend of Durc.” By the nods of many people, she could see that she was not the only one fond of it. “When it was my son’s naming day, Creb chose to call him Durc because he knew this legend was the one I loved above all others.”

She took another breath to calm herself and then began. 

“The Spirit of Light Dry Snow took the Spirit of Granular Snow as his mate and after a time she gave birth to a Mountain of Ice far to the north...

“On some days, the Sun won the battle...”

As Ayla spoke, she could see some of the men's attention had already wandered during the introductory portion of the legend. They had seen it before and knew it from their memories, after all. She then altered the story slightly as she often did with Durc to include a passing reference to her son’s totem. When they heard a wolf's howl, those who had not been looking at her were suddenly alarmed. A few men reached for their spears, looking around. The children, though, had all been fascinated by the strange storyteller and had been watching her intently. The women had, too, and all were amazed at what she had done. When the vigilant men realized that the woman Ayla had made the wolf sound, they stared intently at her, finally understanding what she meant by story sounds. Seeing their now-rapt attention, she also quickly mentioned a young woolly rhino and a boar, reproducing the squealing and the snorting of those two, respectively. Now that everyone knew Ayla was making the noises, they relaxed into the most exciting telling of this story they had seen - and heard.

“And as he grew, a great cold went before him. The winds howled,” Ayla inserted loud wind sounds during her signing, “the snow swirled, and Ice Mountain spread, creeping closer to the place where the People lived...”

The children in front of her shivered, captivated by the story, and sure they had felt a cold wind pass by the cave, despite the warm spring day.

Ayla continued telling the story, adding additional details and sounds to enhance the original legend and to make it more enjoyable for the young ones. However, it seemed to her the adults were just as intrigued. She could see they were gesturing to others near them at each new noise that she introduced.

At long last, she reached the end. “And what happened to Durc and those who left with him? It is said by some they were eaten by wolves and lions, and by some, they were drowned in the great waters. Others say that when they reached the land of the Sun, he became angry because Durc and his people wanted his land. He sent a ball of fire down from the sky to devour them. They disappeared and no one ever saw them again.”

“That is the ending told to our clan by old Dorv. I know others finish the story differently, but they always do it similarly."

Gord was stunned - never had he seen a more enthralled group of people witnessing the telling of a legend. He rose to speak. “Ayla, you have recounted that in a way none of us has ever experienced. This mog-ur is grateful to you for obliging his curiosity.”

She blushed and nodded her appreciation to him.

Goov then stood, looking proudly at Ayla. “This mog-ur would ask his acolyte to explain the legend to us.” It was the only traditional story he had not reviewed with Ayla during her training since he was sure she knew it well. He was aware that he was taking a chance by asking this of her, considering all her new ideas on the other legends they had discussed, but knew she would speak well. Additionally, he felt strongly that the prodding he felt in his mind to have Ayla instruct the two clans was coming from Ursus.

Being requested to speak about the story was a surprise to her. She felt nervous at sharing her interpretation but then remembered the advice of both Brun and Gord to appear confident at all times. Even though she would now be acting in the role of mog-ur and not leader, speaking in a self-assured manner was vitally important to deliver her message convincingly. Ayla reminded herself that she knew this particular legend intimately and had thought about and meditated over it many times. Although her ideas might shock some, she knew what she would say.

Assuming what she hoped was her most authoritative posture, she began speaking with decisive gestures. “We have all seen this legend before. It has lived on in Clan memories for many generations because each telling caused the storytellers to want to continue the tradition of communicating Durc’s story. The legend itself is important for all to see, but the message that it imparts is equally so - if not more.”

Ayla looked out over her audience and directly at Goov. “I would inquire of my mentor: What is the lesson that mog-urs traditionally teach about the Legend of Durc?”

By how she phrased her question, Goov already knew she would have something innovative to say about Durc’s story. Nevertheless, he complied with her request. “There is more than a single message to be taken from this legend. It teaches us how we came to know Ursus when he revealed himself to the mog-ur. The Great Cave Bear showed his watchful presence and taught us how to control fire, wear furs, live in caves, and hunt well in the manner of a wolf pack. We honor Ursus by maintaining our traditional ways of life that we learned from him. We should also hold our clan in high regard and not wander away like Durc and his followers did. In this way, the clan will prosper and remain under the protection of Ursus.”

She saw the people of both clans nod their heads; the words of Brun’s mog-ur were indeed traditional and comforting to them. 

Goov looked at the young woman and wondered how her untraditional mind would see it. Maybe the two of them should have discussed this legend before, he thought belatedly.

Ayla took in a calming breath and released it while making certain she remained standing tall. Summoning all the courage she could from her Cave Lioness totem, she began, “That is the interpretation we were all taught and the one that has been passed down through many generations. But with all the respect due to my clan’s mog-ur and his many predecessors, I say to you that lesson which is so familiar to us is incomplete.” 

Even her modified assessment shocked everyone, and they all looked at Goov, certain to see his indignation at being criticized by his acolyte. Surprisingly, they saw no condemnation on his face. Instead, he nodded at her to continue.

Encouraged, Ayla asked the crowd, “Every legend has a reason for being preserved for so long, so what is the purpose of Durc’s Legend? I ask everyone here: Why is it so vital for us to know and remember this story?”

She looked about and saw only blank expressions. Sighing, Ayla thought about how the Clan customarily had two ways of gaining knowledge about traditions: through the mog-ur telling them what they ought to believe or by recalling their deep-set memories. Consequently, she was expecting them to do what was unfamiliar to them. When she looked at Gord, she could see that he was thinking hard, trying to arrive at a satisfactory answer. “Gord?”

He had not expected her to call on him, at least so soon; he would have preferred to think longer about her inquiry. As it was, Gord suddenly felt like an acolyte who had not prepared adequately for a training session. He spoke hesitantly, “It is as Goov has said: the legend teaches us about knowing Ursus, controlling fire, wearing furs, living in caves, and hunting. It is about our traditional way of life. We are also warned against the conceit of thinking there is a better life over the next hill.” It was possibly the quickest and shortest reply Gord had ever given to a weighty question since becoming a mog-ur. He was embarrassed because he knew what he gestured was not an adequate response.

Ayla only nodded, though, and again addressed the assembly of people. “Why then would we need to be reminded about those ways of life mentioned by both Goov and Gord if we are already following them? Why are they seen as being so important as to have a legend about them?” 

Seeing no looks of comprehension, she began her explanation. “The people at the time did not have or know those methods of living before. Therefore, what Ursus gave them through the mog-ur was all new.” 

A glance told her she needed to clarify further. “This legend is actually about change - learning about it, accepting it, and then living with what was new. That mog-ur brought more than those individual skills to the people. He brought the idea of change to them - from Ursus himself.” Finally, she saw understanding on the faces of Gord and Goov... and Brun! She was proud of the new man of her hearth for thinking as well as the mog-urs.

Ayla continued, “By accepting what was very different, the People learned a new way to live, and they became the Clan. If they had not done so, they would have died from the brutal winter, and there would be no Clan. They willingly embraced change and, in so doing, ensured that all of you are alive today.”

Gord was staring at Ayla. Of course! How could he have been so blind as to have not seen what she just described? But was it the message of the legend that they should continue to accept more changes in their lives? Or was that one monumental time of changing all Ursus required of them? Did the legend merely celebrate that fact? He desperately wanted to ask that of her, shocked that he was craving this woman’s knowledge.

After a glance at the other mog-ur’s equally surprised face, Gord looked around at all the people watching Ayla intently. He could see she was requiring them to think deeper than they had ever done, and unease was setting in. He needed to ask his question now and rose to do so.

“Ayla, this mog-ur can see what you are saying, but were not those large changes which resulted in us becoming Clan enough? After all, we have lived the same way for uncountable generations, and it has served us well.” He could see many nods at his words.

“Mog-ur Gord, I would respectfully ask if you believe we are truly living in the same manner as those earliest Clan people.” She could see his brow furrowing in thought and pressed on. “Surely, we understand Ursus better now and have developed many traditions and rituals since then to honor him and the other spirits. I am certain we do a better job of controlling and maintaining fire. The earliest furs those people wore and slept on were most likely unworked since they would have had no prior experience with the process, as we do now. We have elaborate ways with our caves, from ensuring the leader and mog-ur examine a potential new cave, to looking for signs of Ursus’ approval, to having a successful hunt, to dividing the caves into distinct hearths. Finally, our way of hunting is very reminiscent of the way wolves hunt, as Goov pointed out, but I am certain it took a long time and many unsuccessful hunts before efficiency and skill became the norms. So you see, everything I just mentioned developed over time. In other words, it all changed slowly. That means that even after Ursus gave them their new ways, the people altered their beliefs - possibly numerous circumstances - as they worked out the way of living we now have.”

The minds of the clan members were spinning; this was such a new way of thinking. Oddly, what she was saying made sense to them; the Clan must have changed throughout so many generations. But still, this knowledge was unsettling to them, and they looked to their respective mog-urs for guidance.

Goov stood and spoke, “If what you say is true, why is it we pride ourselves on never changing?”

“That is an excellent question, Goov.” The mog-ur felt a strange lifting of his spirit at Ayla’s praise. He sighed at the realization, again wondering why Ursus had chosen him to be her mentor when it was apparent she was teaching him and the others.

Ayla answered his query, “The Clan changed, but the Clan has not changed.” At his puzzled look, she clarified her words that were strange even for a mog-ur. “It is complicated. After the initial time of changing so much, the Clan has not changed for many generations. That may be a consequence of ever-increasing memories that I believe make it harder for you - all those who are fully Clan - to learn what is new. If that is true, it would have been easier for those people to learn different ways because they did not have so many memories filling their minds.

“The Clan’s current lack of tolerance for what is different is probably due to more than just that, though. My opinion is that after incorporating much change into their lives, the leaders and mog-urs stopped allowing the people to change anymore.”

“But why? What would be the point of prohibiting change if, as you said, it had benefited the Clan in the past?” Brun asked after he stood.

Again, Ayla was pleased with the leader’s mental facility and could not prevent the corners of her lips from lifting into a partial smile. “The leader Brun asks an excellent question, but it is not one I can answer now. It is mostly a feeling I have that I am correct.” She did not want to mention that she had started to suspect the past leaders and mog-urs might have done it to preserve their power, especially over the women. However, she was telling everyone enough new ideas here without signing scandalous thoughts like that to them.

After Brun had nodded and sat down, she continued, “Now I wish to talk about what was on my mind from the first time I saw this legend. The question I had was a simple one: What happened to Durc? After all, this is not the Legend of the Mog-ur. It is the Legend of Durc, even though the story mostly deals with the people who did not follow him. All we know is that Durc and those he led defied the People by leaving and then probably died, either due to a harsh new land, fierce predators, or the wrath of Ursus or other spirits. Everyone has a different guess about what happened, but nobody knows since there is no definitive ending to the story. So why have the storytellers devised horrible deaths for Durc and his followers?”

She took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Normally, anyone who sees the story thinks that what may have happened to Durc is a sound warning against acting improperly.” There were many nods of agreement. “The traditional ending of the story is meant to reinforce obedience to tradition. But I am different, and so were my thoughts even when I was young. I admired the Durc in the legend for his desire to seek what was new and better.”

Seeing startled looks, she hurried on, “Ursus gave those who remained behind ways to change their way of life, and they accepted them, as I said.”

All were staring fixedly at her again while nodding in response to her question. “Was Durc not doing the same thing - pursuing change? Who is to say that Ursus did not put the thought into Durc’s mind to leave and take his like-minded people to another place?”

Again, the people looked to their mog-urs, but the two men failed to maintain their stoic exterior. Gord felt an intellectual excitement he had never felt before. It was as if he were on the verge of understanding what had always eluded him, though he wondered where her words were leading.

“We know Durc and his followers left the People. I assume it would be to the south to escape the encroaching ice since they could not head much further north. Remember that he had wanted to find someplace where Ice Mountain could not live. Imagine them going to a new land, perhaps with new animals, new plants, and new weather. To survive, they would have needed to change. I believe they did not die but instead learned new ways of living and thinking - and thrived. After all, they had been ambitious enough to leave behind everything they knew for a chance at an improved life for themselves and their children. What if everything they experienced in their new home caused them to change drastically over innumerable generations? Would they not have developed many different behaviors and traditions?” She paused for a moment to allow her next words to stand out. “Would it not be possible that they also changed in appearance because of their altered lives?”

Although what she had already told them had been surprising enough, she knew the next would be shocking to many. “Think about those people, who now thought and acted differently, and who looked... unlike Clan.” She saw Gord’s eyes start to widen. “And what if they decided to come north - or back north - to make their homes?”

By now, both mog-urs’ jaws had dropped, and Brun’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he began to understand what the two magicians had just grasped; Zard was the next to comprehend. Ayla was about to explain to everyone else what she was implying when she caught Uba’s eye. Her sister was staring at her with her familiar wide-eyed and intelligent gaze. Ayla felt intensely proud of her; Uba had understood even before Drin and Brok.

“Ayla?” she heard from Gord. She looked at him, and he quickly gestured, “The Others?”

She nodded and signed, “Yes. I believe what the legend also tells us is that Durc and his followers and the children and the children’s children, and on through many generations, eventually became the Others.”

After a moment of being frozen in place, hands flew. Were the Others descended from the legendary Durc’s people?

After a long period of many stunned conversations, Brok and Brun stood, and the people stilled instantly. Gord also rose and gestured to Ayla, requesting to speak to everyone. She agreed without hesitation.

“What the acolyte Ayla has told us is startling - even shocking. But I must admit I can sense the rightness of what we have learned from her. A few of us have seen back to the ancient past and know that all humans were a single People at one time. However, I have never thought before about how this legend explains that split so well. It was different from what I had previously known, though.” He looked over to see Goov nodding his agreement with Gord’s assessment. “All of us, including these two mog-urs, have been taught well today, though there is now much to contemplate. Does the woman Ayla have more words for us?”

She nodded again. “This legend teaches us about change: accepting it and incorporating it into our lives. The lesson - the very important lesson - is that we should not automatically fear change; it might be good for us. The clans may be able to incorporate different ways into their lives.”

As if requesting permission, Brok motioned to speak. She gestured for him to proceed. “Ayla, I now understand what you have explained to us, but change seems to be much easier for you, maybe because you were born Others and are a descendant of Durc of the legend. However, I do not see how we as Clan can change as you are suggesting.”

“I know what you are saying, Brok, but while it may be more difficult for the Clan, it is not impossible to learn new ways,” she signed bluntly. “After all, Brun’s clan learned and accepted much that is different.”

Gord interjected, “That is true, but Ursus prepared your clan over several cycles of seasons.”

“Yes, starting with the man of the Others, the Great Cave Bear readied the clan without the people's knowledge. Under Brun’s leadership, they grew to accept my differences over the time I have been with them, including my latest responsibilities,” Ayla allowed.

Brok spoke again, “That is a great deal for any clan to accept, which makes yours unique. I know of no other clan that could do it.”

Goov stood again and signed, “I know of another such clan, Brok. It is one that watched a woman hunt and kill a bison without punishing her, trusted the word of its mog-ur about the woman’s spirit talent, and has accepted that woman as being a future leader.”

Gord’s eyes flashed his amusement. “The mog-ur Goov is correct. Brok, you and I have accepted Ayla as being all he described. If nothing else, we have not and will not condemn her for what she has done and will do in the future. Our clan has already changed as a result.”

Brok became thoughtful at that. Would his clan now be considered too non-Clan? He hoped not. He had already promised his support of Ayla’s clan at the next Clan Gathering in any event. “This leader has vowed to stand with you and your clan at the Gathering, Ayla. But this leader wonders what other changes you will bring to your people.”

“I do not know yet. It is to be my undertaking to help bring Clan and Others together; this, I know. I am not certain how I will accomplish it, but I will do whatever Ursus requires. First, I must accept and take on the roles the Great Cave Bear has determined for me. No matter how revolutionary they are for a woman, I cannot reject what he asks of me.”

Brok’s people were tentatively nodding their heads at her statement. Of course, no one would dare refuse the wishes of Ursus. But it was so bizarre that he would choose a woman for such an important task.

“After taking over the leadership of my clan, the next significant assignment will be my trip to the Others, where I will learn about them and their ways. I can bring these different methods of living back to my clan, as I determine which will work for us.” She blushed as she added, “The spirits have also promised that I will find my mate on that journey. I am certain that such a mate will bring even more change to my clan.”

Everyone nodded knowingly. It made sense that Ayla would need to find an Others mate; their men might even find her attractive if, as Zard described, she looked like them. However, what man could handle such an outspoken and powerful woman?

Gord asked, “You will have an Others man as your mate?”

“I am not certain, Gord. All I know is that it will be one of my tasks to find the mate that has been selected for me by the spirits, and it will happen while I am away.” She nearly laughed aloud at seeing the assembly of people shiver in unison at her mention of the spirits choosing her mate for her. Her feeling was the exact opposite of theirs: she was excited by the prospect. “That chosen mate may be Others, or Clan that we meet on the way, or maybe someone who is mixed. I will not know until it is the appropriate time,” she continued.

“You will be old by that time to be given to... to be getting a mate for the first time. It does not bother you to wait that long?” Brok asked.

Ayla shook her head. “I have too much else to think about now, Brok, though I am pleased by your concern for me. I will have a mate when Ursus says the time is right. Until then, I will be fine without one, as I have been since I became a woman. I can take care of myself and my son until then.” She frowned inwardly at that; all her new responsibilities combined with two additional people in her hearth would be a great deal to handle. 

She continued, “Gord spoke earlier about discerning whether our customs come from Ursus or not. We should also ask ourselves if all the traditional ways are still the best for us in a world that is now quite different from that of the earliest clan. We all know of clans that have gotten smaller. Some have even joined together due to dwindling numbers. With all the newness lately, perhaps Ursus is trying to encourage us once again to embrace change for the sake of the Clan’s very survival.”

Her last words, fraught as they were with both warning and hope, caused there to be no movement whatsoever among the crowd. Even the children seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation, holding themselves unnaturally still.

Gord was also profoundly affected and at a loss for a response to Ayla. He did not think anyone had ever challenged his mind so totally.

After a time, Brok finally shook his head and, breaking the spell, asked her, “Is there anything else Goov’s acolyte wishes to say?”

“No, Brok. I believe I have spoken enough today,” Ayla answered.

The leaders and mog-urs loudly and simultaneously grunted their emphatic agreement with Ayla’s final words, causing a smile to come unbidden to her face. When Brok turned to speak to Brun, the people realized the storytelling time was over. There was indeed a great deal they had seen from the strange female acolyte and very nearly too much to contemplate.


	54. Chapter 54

“Ayla!” Uba called out, but then she blushed at making such a loud disturbance; several people had looked over at her with mild disapproval. Trying to set a better example, Uba lowered herself at her sister’s feet and waited for her tap. After Ayla had appropriately acknowledged her, she stood and gestured, “I regret shouting to the future leader in such a disrespectful manner. I wish to talk with you, but we need to go to the mog-ur’s tent - if the future leader will do this unworthy medicine woman the honor of accompanying her.”

“Of course, I will, Uba. But I do not understand why you are so agitated.” The two began walking away from the crowd and toward Goov’s tent.

“I have something important to ask you and something else for you to know.”

“I hope all of it is very important, Uba, that you would risk offending your future leader in such an inappropriate manner.” 

Uba’s eyes had grown large, but Ayla could not keep up the pretense of irritation at her sister. “I am not angry, but you should keep your enthusiasm under control, Uba. I do not wish for the others to think that I am allowing you more freedom than is suitable - even though I would gladly do so if I could.”

“I understand, Ayla. I will do better.” Her eyes suddenly sparkled with amusement.

“What is it, Uba?”

“It is interesting that a Clan woman like me needed to be reminded of proper behavior by an Others woman.” Ayla’s eyebrow quirked at that, and Uba went on, “Yes, I know you are Clan, Ayla, but it was still funny to me... and embarrassing that you were correct to do so.”

Ayla smiled gently. “Uba, before you tell me your news, I must tell you how proud I am of you. You understood what I meant about the Others being the descendants of Durc before almost everyone else. The only ones who were faster were Gord, Goov, Brun, and Zard.” She could see Uba’s jaw drop. “You realized it quicker than Brok and the rest of the men and all the women. Even Drin, Gord’s acolyte, was slower than you!”

Uba was speechless.

“That is something else to add to my list. You have already spoken boldly to Brun and Goov, foreseen potential problems with Karg, and shown you are smarter than most men here. Perhaps I should think again about my future acolyte being my...”

“Ayla!”

“I am only teasing you, Uba.” Her sister started to calm and then Ayla added, “Perhaps.” She added a broad smile to her response, which caused Uba to shake her head in amusement.

“I think you enjoy making my heart beat much too fast.”

“I like being able to feel completely relaxed with you, especially now. I cannot do that with anyone else, so I am grateful to you, my excitable sister.” 

“And I am grateful to my large sister for tolerating my bad behavior,” Uba replied with eyes still twinkling.

Ayla waved off Uba’s apology unconcernedly. “What is it you wish to let me know?”

“Before I tell you that... I know I am far too curious, but you are my sister, and I am worried about you. Broud has stared at you so much today - with great need in his eyes! I do not understand this; he always acted as if he hated you before. Since I am certain you are not relieving his needs, what is happening now?”

Ayla sighed. “I will explain it to you, but you must not let anyone else know yet. Promise me this!” After Uba readily nodded her agreement with wide eyes, Ayla told her everything about Broud’s intense and long-standing attraction for her. 

When Ayla had finally stopped speaking, her younger sister’s hands were completely still for once, arms hanging limply at her sides. “Uba, I know everything I just told you is very odd, but you may wish to make sure your jaw does not fall to the ground.”

Uba quickly closed her wide-open mouth but continued to stare at Ayla, unable to even respond to her light joking. Finally, though, she spoke after shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, hoping to make sense of what she had just learned. “But Ayla, it is so difficult to think about Broud being attracted to you. Oga was his mate, and she is an extremely beautiful woman, but you are so tall and skinny compared to her...” She winced. “I do not mean that you are ugly... it is only that... I do not know how to say what I am trying to say!”

“I am not offended by anything you said, Uba. It is also puzzling to me since I know it is abnormal for a man to think I am attractive. But Broud is not like the other men; he cannot keep his eyes from drifting to me.”

“I noticed that, especially during the storytelling. All of our women saw it too and are probably wondering about him. Even Vorn recognized Broud’s desire for you.” She remained silent for a short time and then asked, “He has been forbidden to do so, but what will you do if Broud signals you to relieve his needs as he did in the past?”

“I do not think that will happen, Uba. Broud is now aware that he falls short as a man of the Clan and will do whatever he must to regain his status as a hunter. Also, he is acting respectfully toward me - mostly because I will be the leader soon, I think.” She shook her head at herself. “I am embarrassed that I could not detect this need of his during all those cycles of seasons.”

“Do not feel bad about that, Ayla. No one else saw it in him either. As you said, his bad temper must have hidden how much he wanted you.” She shook her head again. “It is obvious he still does, though. Are you certain he won’t force you to relieve him? He did it many times in the past.”

“No, he will not. He knows what the penalty will be if he tries to do that again.”

Uba lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

“I told him I would unman him myself,” Ayla calmly responded.

Uba swallowed so hard she coughed a few times and then stared at her sister. She could not imagine any other woman making that threat to a man and shook her head in amazement. “I think you would do that to him.”

“I would,” Ayla admitted, “and he knows that, but I do not think it will be necessary. However, I told him he needs to control where his eyes are looking to make it easier on himself.”

“You mean he needs to control where his eyes are staring! I do not think he even blinked while he was watching you!”

Ayla shook her head, still dumbfounded by the man’s long-term lust for her. “Broud needs to have a woman - one who is not me! - but that is impossible until he proves himself worthy of being considered a man again. In the meantime, he will need to develop a great deal of self-control since he will not be getting relief from any woman until Brun or I decide otherwise. If I thought it would help, I would allow him to relieve his needs with any woman who would agree to it if only to get him to stop looking at me so much!” she added in exasperation.

“I do not know any of our women who would do that for him if they had the choice.” Uba’s eyes suddenly lit up in amusement. “Of course, if you were not so big and strong, he would not pay all that attention to you.”

Ayla merely rolled her eyes at her sister’s audacity. “Maybe you are right, Uba, but I cannot help the way I am.”

“If you were not how you are, you would not be Ayla. Do not ever change, my very large sister. Besides, I am looking forward to having the tallest leader at the Clan Gathering. Maybe you will be even taller by then!” 

“Uba, do not say that! I do not think I need to grow anymore. You saw Zard say that even those Others men he watched were shorter than me.”

“Yes, I did, and I am proud of you.”

“You are proud of me for being tall? That is not an accomplishment of mine. Ursus made me like this for some reason,” she sighed but quickly regathered her thoughts. “If we have finished speaking about Broud, will you tell me your news?”

Instead of responding, Uba scratched at the tent that was now before them. Ovra poked her head out and, upon seeing Ayla with Uba, knew why both medicine women were visiting her. 

Ayla looked at Ovra with concern as she entered. “Ovra, are you ill?”

“No, I am only a little nauseous.”

Ayla narrowed her eyes and studied the mog-ur’s mate, noting her slightly thickened waist. She then raised an eyebrow to Uba. At her sister’s quick nod, Ayla was about to ask Ovra to lie down so she could examine her, but the woman had already anticipated that request.

The examination was swift and confirmed Uba’s diagnosis: Ovra was indeed pregnant.

“Ayla, when I evaluated her yesterday, I spoke to her about the dangers of another pregnancy. Also, she admitted to me she had not been drinking her special tea.”

Ayla’s eyes flashed only slightly but enough to let Uba know she understood. “Ovra, you wish to carry this baby, correct?”

“Yes, Ayla. More than anything, I want to bring a child to Goov’s hearth.”

“We will do everything possible to make that happen, but you know as well as I do there are no certainties when it comes to pregnancy and childbirth.”

“I understand.”

Ayla’s countenance became stern. “Then you will obey Uba and me without question. I am insisting on that because you did not continue to follow our instructions about the tea you were prescribed.”

Ovra blushed. “I should not have stopped taking it. I only thought... “

“Are you a medicine woman, Ovra? Do you have the knowledge we do?” 

Ovra could only shake her head and cringe slightly at seeing the firm tone Ayla had taken with her. 

The look in Ayla’s eyes softened. “I am speaking this way to you because I want you to understand that we are concerned due to your past miscarriages.”

“Ayla, I will do everything you ask of me. I know I will have the two best medicine women in all the clans looking after me.”

“Uba and I wish for the baby to be born to a healthy Ovra, but we can only do this with your cooperation. My sister will be the one taking care of you because of my new responsibilities that will be starting soon.”

Ovra was surprised; she hadn’t realized the change of leadership would be happening that quickly. 

Ayla continued, “It might be a little more uncomfortable for you over the next moon or two since we will be traveling a great deal while you are pregnant. I am sure Uba pointed this out to you. Fortunately, you seem to be doing well for now, and as long as you remain healthy, the walking will be good for you. Also, Uba will show you how to make a tea to help with your nausea. You will drink it!”

“I will. I promise.”

Ayla smiled at the pregnant woman. “We need to tell Brun about this. Goov will be happy but worried about you.”

Ovra nodded, and the two sisters left after Uba explained to the mog-ur’s mate how to make the anti-nausea tea. After taking only a few steps, Ayla stopped and asked, “Is Vorn in your tent?”

“Yes, he said he wanted to rest and think about everything you taught us. My extremely intelligent sister made his head hurt with all her new ideas.”

“I seem to have startled many people. I hope no one was angry about what I had to say.”

Uba shook her head. “No, there was only surprise, but everyone I saw was thinking hard, like Vorn. After everything else you have done since we have been here, I am sure both clans expected you to say unusual things to them.”

“I cannot help but shock people, no matter what I do.”

Uba’s face showed her delight. “That was especially true when you made the wolf sound. Did you see the men reaching for their spears? It was amusing that you fooled them so easily.”

“You are criticizing the men now, Uba?” Ayla asked, her eyes sparkling.

“I would only do it when we are alone, my animal sister. I must tell you that you amazed everyone with your story sounds. I do not know how you can do all of those so well.”

“I practiced.”

“Yes, but you really did sound like the wolf and everything else.” A thought came to her suddenly. “Ayla! You should learn to make the sound of a lion. It is your totem, after all.”

“I have been practicing it, but I did not think it was realistic enough yet to let others hear it.”

“I am sure it would have been excellent anyway.”

“Perhaps.” Her face became serious again. “I truly hope people think about what I told them about change and that they learn to accept it in their lives. I believe the Clan needs to take on different ways to go on, and it seems to be part of my destiny to help bring it about,” she gestured with a sigh.

Uba nodded soberly.

“What about you, Uba? You do not seem to be bothered by what you saw me say.”

“All your talk about change and the Others may have been surprising to most, but it made sense to me,” she gestured nonchalantly.

Ayla stood in place and gazed at her sister with a knowing expression on her face.

“What is it, Ayla? Why are you looking at me that way?” At Ayla’s emerging grin, she vehemently objected, “No! No, Ayla! I will not be your acolyte!”

“You would disobey if the leader ordered it?” Ayla’s smile had broadened.

“You may be a strong woman, Ayla, but you cannot force spirit-world ability into me. I have other talents.” Uba raised her eyebrows at her innuendo, causing Ayla to blush.

“I am certain Vorn can verify that. Do not worry, Uba. I will not make you my acolyte. Our clan needs a medicine woman whose sole responsibility is healing. I cannot be that anymore.”

“You know I will do everything I can to help you and your clan,” Uba replied sincerely. “Now, why was my cruel future leader asking if Vorn was in his tent?” She looked at Ayla suspiciously.

“I must speak to you somewhere private. Both our tents are occupied since Oda is lying down with Durc and Ura, as I asked her to do.” She nodded and signed, “We need to go back in with Ovra.” She scratched at Goov’s tent and entered to a questioning look on Ovra’s face.

“Lie down, Uba. Do you think I had not noticed?” she said, facing her sister.

Uba started at the question. “I thought you were too busy.”

Ovra’s mouth was open as she stared during Ayla’s quick examination of the younger woman.

“Uba, I think both of us should go to Brun. You can tell him about Ovra’s pregnancy, and I will tell him about yours.”

Ovra’s eyes grew as large as Uba’s. “Both of us are expecting a baby - at the same time?”

“Yes, and I must insist on the same obedience from Uba that I requested from Ovra. You are an excellent medicine woman, my sister, but you will let me help you.”

“Ayla, I know what must I must do for my pregnancy, but I will allow you to order me as you see fit. I only hope this baby will not be born dead.”

Uba closed her eyes in cautious pleasure at finding out she would have another chance at carrying a child to term and did not see the quick look the other two women shared. They alone knew the horrible truth about Uba’s first birthing.

After leaving Goov’s tent, Uba stopped walking and then signed, “What will you do when you finally become pregnant again? Will Ayla the medicine woman tell Ayla the leader about Ayla the pregnant woman while Ayla the mog-ur watches?”

Ayla smiled at Uba’s humor. “I think my sister must be the strangest woman ever born to the Clan.”

“It is only because I have always tried to keep up with my huge sister and her odd ways.”

“You are jealous because I can make it through an entire day without relieving a man’s needs.”

“You do not realize what you are missing, Ayla. Most men aren’t like what you experienced before. Vorn is not.”

“Are you saying again that I should try to entice your mate, Uba?”

“No, I am not - and I did not say it before either! Surely, there is a man here who would treat you well in that regard. How long has it been since you...?” She blushed instead of finishing her gestures.

Ayla chuckled. “The woman who eagerly relieves Vorn so often is too embarrassed to sign the words? You are funny, Uba.”

“I am glad I can amuse the future leader, who is avoiding answering my question. How long has it been, Ayla? Keep in mind that I think I know.”

“A long time, but it does not matter.”

Uba shook her head, not understanding how Ayla could be so unconcerned. “I will not bother you about it anymore... for now. You should think about it, though.”

Ayla rolled her eyes again and pulled her sister along to make their report to Brun.

**

Word quickly spread when everyone spotted both medicine women of Brun’s clan walking unhurriedly toward their leader, slow enough in Ayla’s estimation to allow everyone there to follow them and gather around, which was her intention. The good news ought to be shared, she thought.

Brun was speaking with Brok and the two mog-urs as he eyed the approaching women, marveling that there had never been a more dissimilar-looking pair of sisters. Brok and Gord remained in place, curious about what the women would impart.

When the medicine women stopped directly in front of Brun, Uba dropped to the ground and received the leader’s quick tap on her shoulder. Ayla, meanwhile, remained standing tall beside her. Brok shook his head imperceptibly at the unusual sight.

Brun spoke, “Ayla, Uba. You have news?”

At Ayla’s nod, Uba stood and replied first, “The mog-ur’s mate Ovra is pregnant. We will do everything possible to ensure a completed pregnancy for her this time. If everything goes well, the baby would be born in the early part of winter.”

Brun grunted his approval. “That is good news. Perhaps the spirits are pleased enough with us to allow children to be born to the clan again.” He looked at Goov, who nodded his agreement with a dazed expression on his face.

The mog-ur then walked to his mate and spoke to her. “Ovra, I am pleased but also concerned about you. I only wish for your health and that of the child you will hopefully bring to the hearth. It will not matter to me if it is a girl rather than a boy,” he gestured in closing.

Brok’s eyes widened considerably at Goov’s words. He had never seen a man say that, especially in front of so many people. But Goov was a well-trained mog-ur. Was this more of Ayla’s influence? Could it be that girls were important for a clan too?

Ovra, though, gazed up at her mate, filled with love for the gentle man. She watched him walk back to stand beside Brun and sighed softly.

Ayla shifted her stance slightly, enough to let Brun know she had additional information for him.

“Ayla, you have more news?”

She nodded. “Vorn’s mate, our second medicine woman Uba, is also pregnant and should give birth in the early winter too if it is the will of Ursus.”

Vorn blanched at seeing Ayla’s words. He knew his mate’s first pregnancy had not ended well, and he was anxious for her, though he would not admit that in public - at least not so emotionally as Goov did. At the same time, he was pleased with the prospect of possibly gaining a son to his hearth, though a girl to carry on the medicine woman line would be advantageous too. After all, no one knew if Ayla would ever have another child, much less a daughter.

A flurry of signing followed Ayla’s announcement. Two women were pregnant! Ursus must be very satisfied with the clan. But why now? What was different? Then they looked again at Ayla. Was she the reason since the spirits knew she would be their next leader?

Ayla was uncomfortable with all the looks of admiration given her by the members of Brun’s clan and wondered why they would think she should receive the credit? She did not make any of the women pregnant!

Brun regarded her too, thinking of the luck she had always brought to them. “Ayla, this is excellent for our clan. There is no other pregnant woman?” he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“No, Brun. That is all I know for now.”

Looking out at his assembled clan members, he gestured, “The future leader has made several decisions. She will be the one to tell them.”

Ayla knew what Brun intended for her to disclose. “Everyone is aware that Oda and Ura are now members of our clan and that I will take them into my hearth. Brun has accepted Oda’s mother Una, and she will be given to Zoug as his mate.” She paused to see the happy nods; all were pleased for the well-respected older man. “Finally, I have accepted Zard into the clan; he will be given Oga. However, neither mating ceremony will take place until we find our new home.”

The people of Brun’s clan were thrilled: two pregnancies and two matings! They hoped the excellent fortune from Ursus remained to enable them to find a new cave in time to prepare for the winter.

After a glance at Broud’s face, thankfully stoic despite the public confirmation of his former mate’s impending mating to another man, Ayla looked next at Oga and her sons. The woman was beaming, still pleased at knowing she would become Zard’s mate. Brac and Grev looked glad too, though Ayla suspected the older boy was mostly relieved he would never need to return to Broud’s hearth.

Brun had one more item to communicate to the clan. “I am appreciative of the generosity of the leader Brok, but we need to continue our search for a new home very soon. With his permission, we will remain here one more day after this one and leave the morning after that.” Brok nodded his approval. “That will give Goov’s acolyte the time to do her spirit-flying tomorrow,” he announced with a slight shudder, “to search to the north for a good cave for our clan.” The clan members' eyes were wide with the reminder of Ayla’s mog-ur powers, but Brun could also see in them what he felt: hope.

Ayla nodded self-consciously to Brun and then met the eyes of Goov and Gord; they would be joining her as she traveled through the spirit world. When she observed Drin’s imploring face, she nodded a tentative approval to him. The excitement that came to his eyes would have been evident to anyone watching.

**

Aba was pleased with the clan’s news and sure that Ayla was the cause of their good luck. Ever since she had spoken with her in private shortly after leaving their old cave, Aba had watched their next leader grow in confidence every day. While she did not understand how a woman could act that way, she knew that Ayla made her feel secure about their future. Nearly lost in her thoughts after the crowd had broken up, Aba did not notice Gord walking toward her until he was directly in front of her. She cringed, upset that she had not been paying close attention to a man approaching, but Gord did not seem irritated at her distracted behavior. He even tapped her shoulder before she started dropping down, as he had probably seen Brun do with Ebra.

She looked as demurely as she could at the mog-ur, wondering why he would come to an older woman like her. He gestured for her to follow him and led her to Zard’s favorite needs-relieving spot. Once there, he turned and gave Aba the signal.

She was so shocked that she stood frozen in place. Gord only raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused at her lack of movement. That caused her to realize how she should be responding; she immediately did as he had ordered.


	55. Chapter 55

“Brun, you spoke very openly with your clan about Ayla traveling in the spirit world tomorrow.” The two leaders were sitting on a large rock outside Brok’s cave in the warm and pleasant afternoon. The younger man hoped the weather was a harbinger of normality returning to his clan. However, he knew they had already experienced irrevocable change, no matter what came next in their lives.

“I would not have said anything without checking with Goov first, who confirmed with his acolyte earlier that she did not mind if I stated it publicly. Goov wanted the people of our clan to know, to give them optimism that Ayla might be able to find a promising cave for us. If so, it would help us to know which way to walk besides just north.”

“Do you think she will find one?”

“I will not put pressure on Ayla by insisting that she succeed. Who knows what the spirits will wish to reveal, even to her? But she found our previous cave shortly after she was placed in our path, and we were able to move into the best home this clan ever had. I must believe they will help her again, and I am hopeful we will be in a cave as good as the last one.”

Brok nodded and thought for a while. “The woman is certainly unusual, as we have all said many times.” His eyes showed his amusement; he did not want Brun to think he had anything less than respect for the other clan's chosen next leader. “But she continues to confuse me.”

“How so, Brok?”

“Look at her now.”

Brun glanced over at a group of women sitting outside, starting to weave watertight baskets, with Ayla in the midst of them. “Yes?”

“I have been watching them. The women from my clan have relaxed significantly around her, especially now that they see she can do women’s tasks too.”

“Of course she can, Brok. Ayla is a woman, and her adoptive mother trained her well.”

“I am certain she did, but until now, we have only seen Ayla doing men’s tasks.”

“That is true, but are you surprised she is a woman? I admit she looks somewhat different from what we are accustomed to, but she is one. Besides, she cares deeply for her son, whom you even announced to your clan was born to her. Does that not indicate she is a woman?”

“Yes, it does, Brun. I am having trouble finding the right way to say this. Maybe it is that we had thought she had no room in her head to remember how to do women’s activities too.”

“You are startled because Ayla can do women’s and men’s tasks equally well?”

“Yes, you have spoken the words I was seeking. I know you commented on that ability of hers, but now it makes more sense, seeing Ayla making a basket as well as any other woman. It is astonishing to me that she can do all that she does.”

“I will admit Ayla’s mind works differently, and I may never completely understand her, but she is a good woman who is remarkably favored by the spirits.”

Brok did not know if he should disclose what Gord had told him, but he gestured it anyway; Brun seemed unflappable to him. “According to Gord, she has been given great power - from more than one source.”

Brun nodded. “Goov explained that to me. There is strength inside her from both Ursus and a powerful Others spirit. I am surprised Gord knows that too.”

“He does. When he examined Ayla’s spirit power after our hunting parties met, he also was able to determine that the Others spirit is female.”

Brun thought for a while. “It makes sense that a female Others spirit would give powerful abilities to an Others woman. Gord is a talented mog-ur to be able to discern the gender of the spirit from that quick look.”

Brok could not contain his surprise that, once again, Brun did not allow such a significant new fact to disconcert him. “I am a fortunate leader to have Gord in my clan; he is much better than the previous mog-ur. I now realize that man was of no help to anyone.”

“My brother did not think much of him, but he was impressed with Gord.”

Brok felt pride at that. To have The Mog-ur regard Gord so highly was meaningful for him and his clan. “I hope he wishes to remain as my mog-ur.”

Brun looked questioningly at the other leader. “Why would that be a concern for you?”

“Gord has not said anything to indicate his leaving, and I know he would not go anywhere before Drin was properly trained and raised to full mog-ur status. It is only a feeling I have that Gord will not be with my clan for too many more cycles of seasons.”

“What do you mean, Brok?”

The younger of the two leaders sighed deeply. “If he went elsewhere someday, I think he would go to your clan... Ayla’s clan, as it will be. I know you, and she would not try to convince him to leave this cave, but it is obvious to me he is attracted to her.”

Brun’s mouth dropped open.

Brok shook his head. “Not in the way you might think; Gord is fascinated with her mind.” He looked at Brun. “My mog-ur may be highly gifted, as we both agree, but he is in awe of Ayla and her abilities.”

“As well he should be.”

Brok’s eyes opened wide at Brun’s audacious comment. He knew the older leader was not usually one to boast.

Brun let out a breath of his own as he came to a decision. “I will tell you something Goov found out from his spirit-talk with Creb. Until now, he and I are the only ones who know, although Ayla might have found out during her spirit-talk with my brother. You may tell this to Gord, but no one else yet.”

Brok nodded, his eyes fixed on the other man, as he wondered why Brun would be so secretive.

“Part of Ayla’s destiny is to be known as first-ranked among all the mog-urs.” He watched Brok’s eyes open even wider but then saw the man nod as if it would not be too much of a surprise to him. “She will be first-ranked among all the mog-urs of the Clan... and all the mog-urs of the Others. One day, Ayla will be considered the First Mog-ur of both peoples.”

Brok’s jaw dropped at that, and he remained motionless for a long time. Finally, he managed to organize a few thoughts in his mind. “That is quite a destiny Ursus has for her. I did not realize the Others had mog-urs, though.”

“Brok, they are people too. It makes sense they would know about the spirit world and require those who could intercede for them.”

Brok inclined his head slightly. “I am certain you are right, but I had never thought about it before. Ayla will be traveling to the Others, and they will learn about her abilities then. Now I understand how she would become known to them, but will it not be potentially dangerous for her to travel so far?”

“I must accept that she is to follow the path Ursus has determined, but I know that I... that Ebra will worry about her every day she is gone.”

Brok knew well what Brun had refrained from stating. “You must feel protective of her, now that she is the daughter of your hearth.”

Brun grunted at Brok’s perceptive words. “I do, even though she has proved she can take care of herself quite well.”

Brok nodded, remembering all she had done during their visit. “Brun, does Goov think Ayla might be chosen as First Mog-ur as early as the next Clan Gathering?”

“He said she could be, but only if the other mog-urs were not closed-minded about her being a woman and born to the Others.”

“You know Gord will back her wholeheartedly, but he believes she will impress the others on her own.”

Brun grunted, glad of Gord’s support, though he would have been surprised if the mog-ur did not feel that way about Ayla.

Abruptly, Brok let out a small gasp. At Brun’s look, the younger leader spoke, “If the mog-urs selected her as the first-ranked, and your clan - Ayla’s clan - is selected as first, then she would also become the First Leader.”

Brun nodded.

“Will she still be the First Medicine Woman?”

“I do not know, but according to Uba, there is no one better.”

“Iga says the same. It would be possible for Ayla to be the First Leader, the First Mog-ur, and the First Medicine Woman - all at the same time. That would be unprecedented.”

Brun had no immediate response. He had thought briefly about the chance of that happening and recalled with perfect clarity his clan nearly being turned away from the last Clan Gathering when Ayla was only their medicine woman. However, she commendably proved herself to the leaders, mog-urs, and medicine women at that Gathering, and he would choose to believe that she could do the same the next time too.

“It has never happened before, Brok, but Ayla may accomplish the impossible someday. We will find out whenever that may occur.”

Brok nodded, saying, “I do not think there has ever been anyone in the Clan like her. Despite a small part of my mind that wants to object, I find myself growing more convinced of the rightness of Ayla’s future roles as your visit goes on.”

“I am pleased to know this.” 

Brok grunted, and both men sat in companionable stillness for a while.

Finally, Brok moved his hands. “I understand that you are eager to find your new home, but I appreciate all I have learned from you while you have been here. When I was a relatively new leader at the last Gathering, you supported me. That remains strong in my mind; you were an excellent mentor for me. I was in awe of spending time with you, as Gord was with Creb.”

Brun nodded, pleased with the words from the other man, who was growing into his position well. Brok had had many new circumstances and ideas placed in his path during the clan’s visit, but he had handled everything well and with admirable patience. It did not hurt that Brok also had an intelligent and open-minded mog-ur to guide him, Brun mused. If Gord ever left this clan, he hoped Drin would be up to the challenge of replacing such a man.

Brok had another thought. “Brun, leaders are always mated, are they not? The position of leader’s mate is also an important one, at least for the women of a clan.”

“You are correct on both points. I would prefer Ayla to have a mate when she becomes our leader, but it seems that is not Ursus’ plan since there is a special one already selected for her, as she explained earlier. I will speak to her about the other issue. Perhaps, Oda can fulfill a leader’s mate's functions since she will be in Ayla’s hearth anyway. They will not be mated, of course, but Oda could handle those responsibilities.”

Brok nodded at Brun’s idea. He could learn much from this man, like the ability to quickly think of a solution for such an abnormal situation as an unmated female leader - something that was in no one’s memories.

“It is nearly time for the late meal, Brok, but I am still full after eating so much of the delicious bison meat earlier, as I am sure you are too.”

Brok acknowledged the older leader’s meaning. “Ayla’s good kill of the bison ensured its excellent flavor. Like you, I stuffed myself with food earlier. We should go anyway and set a good example for our men; I might be able to fit more meat in me.”

Brun’s eyes showed his amusement. “Everyone ought to sleep well tonight. After everything that happened yesterday and today, we should hope tomorrow is uneventful.”

Brok grunted his agreement as the two leaders made their way toward the cooking fire.

**

After the meal, the second-oldest man of Brok’s clan approached Ayla, who was standing with Durc. He spoke to her, breaking into her thoughts, “I saw you talk about traveling north toward the Others to find your new cave; I might have information for you. Come to my hearth; I do not wish to keep standing here while talking.” When he saw Ayla’s fleeting glance at Durc, he told her, “You may bring your son. My mate would enjoy having a small one in the hearth for a short time, even if he is deformed like the girl Ura - or mixed, as you call them.” He turned and began walking, leaving Ayla no choice but to follow. She shrugged, took Durc’s hand, and went to see what the older man had to say to her.

Inside his hearth, Ayla watched him sit down stiffly, noting his arthritic movements and wondering if Iga knew how to make a medicine for - this man. She realized she did not know his name.

“This woman is honored to be invited to the man’s hearth. This woman is called Ayla,” she pronounced carefully.

“This man is Drog. Everyone knows you, Aayghha... Ay-laa.”

She nodded at his attempts to say her name and then informed him, “My son’s name is Durc.”

“You mentioned him when you gave your unusual interpretation of the legend.”

Ayla nodded. She hoped he did not want to argue with her about what she had told the people.

“Your son seems to be well-behaved for a small boy; that is good. Since you are a woman and would want to know such a thing, I will tell you my mate’s name is Onda.”

Ayla turned to the man’s mate to greet her. “Onda, I am pleased to meet you. May I help you with the tea? If you would have a seat, I will take care of making it for you.”

Drog’s mate was worried about not doing her duty for a visitor to the hearth, but Drog gave a quick nod to her, and she sat. He was intrigued that this strange woman who had done so many masculine activities could also function well as a woman.

Ayla opened her otterskin bag and added some lavender and chamomile she happened to have with her to the already steeping tea. She then sat with the older couple to wait for it to be ready and watched Durc walk over to Onda.

“May this boy sit with you?” 

Ayla placed her hand over her mouth to hide a smile; Durc was so outgoing. 

Onda’s eyes displayed her delight with the young boy’s politeness. Her daughter’s daughter was newly mated, and it had been too long since Onda had spent time with a small child in the hearth. Despite his unusual outward appearance, this boy was likable and respectful for someone his age. “You may sit with me, Durc.”

Onda was surprised when he sat in her lap instead of beside her, as she had expected. 

“I am tired,” he explained. 

As he snuggled into her, she put her arms around him and drew him closer. When he closed his eyes, she could not help her sigh of contentment. Drog’s arthritis had gotten worse lately, and he was frequently grumpy toward her and others. With his near-constant depression caused by his aches, she missed the physical comfort of his nearness. Could this boy see that in her? Maybe he would be gifted like his mother if he could sense such a need. Onda surreptitiously looked up at the medicine woman, who had just stood to check on the tea, and saw the very tall woman make a happy grimace at her son - the same expression she had seen from Ura on rare occasions. The woman and the boy were odd, Onda thought, but they were surprisingly comforting. Even Drog had acted kinder, to the point of inviting Ay-laa to his hearth.

Drog had watched the interplay between the boy and Onda. He knew he had not been pleasant lately, but his pains were not getting better. He could not help his disposition when he could no longer perform all the everyday actions that had defined his life, nor would Drog, as a man, express any complaints about the discomforts from which he suffered.

Sooner than he had realized that the time had passed, the unusual woman had brought his tea to him, but without serving it as a normal woman would. He raised an eyebrow but decided to say nothing as he took the cup from her. She had a sufficiently high status to avoid lowering herself in front of him, which he conceded as he continued to watch her as subtly as he could.

After Ayla also gave Onda a cup of tea, she sat down again with the man. “I would speak with you, Drog. I am certain you have gotten to know much during your life, and I wish to learn as much as I can from you if you would permit it.”

Despite the oddness of a woman speaking whenever she wanted, he grunted in appreciation of the respect she was showing him and began drinking. The tea tasted different from how Onda made it, but he did not give it another thought. “It is true I have learned much, but maybe it is just because I have lived so long.”

Ayla nodded and allowed Drog to set the pace of the conversation. He said he had information for her, but she figured the man would reveal it when he was ready to do so.

“The story Brun and Goov told about you and your clan was almost like a legend. According to those two men and Gord, you have many abilities. Why do you think you are so special to have been given all of that by Ursus?”

Ayla maintained her relaxed posture as she took her time answering the question. It would allow the calming ingredients she added to the tea to take effect; he could also help his muscle and joint pains if he would only relax. “I have never believed I was special. Iza trained me to be a medicine woman, and I have always done the best I could. I studied hard and memorized all she taught me. That is all.”

Drog grunted. “What about the sling? Zoug boasts to me you are the best he had ever seen with that weapon.” When she lifted an eyebrow, he explained, “We have talked - two old men - though he is older than me, I would point out. He spoke highly of you and managed to convince me you were worth knowing.”

She blushed with pleasure that Zoug would compliment her like that. “When I was trying to learn the sling, I watched him in secret as he instructed the boys. I learned much from Zoug.”

“He said you have far surpassed his technique. How did you learn what you did not get from him?”

As she described the lynx encounter that eventually led to her double-stone method, she could see the man was beginning to relax, despite listening to her harrowing tale. When she glanced to the side, she saw that Onda had closed her eyes and was now napping with Durc. Her son was not the only one who had needed sleep.

Ayla thought about the arthritis medicine she had in her tent as she and Drog continued to talk. She wanted to offer some relief to the older man but did not wish to offend him by suggesting he was weak in any way. She would wait for the right time to offer anything.

“You are skilled with the sling and have now hunted with a spear. Do you know the bola?” He posed the question to her after they had sat still for a while, amazed that he was conversing so easily with a woman.

“I do not, but I have asked Brun to teach me, which he promised to do when we stop each day during our cave search.”

“Why do you wish to know how to use it?”

“If I am to be a leader, I should know all the weapons my hunters will be using. I do not think it would be right for me to expect the men to do something I cannot also do or understand well. I want to know everything those in my clan will be doing.”

“Including women’s activities? My mate said you are skilled at basket-making.”

“Yes, everything," she nodded.

Drog grunted. “Using the bola is difficult. Are you strong enough to handle it?”

“If I am not at first, I will practice until I am,” she stated with determination.

Lifting an eyebrow at her boldness, he said, “Let me see your arm.”

Ayla was surprised by his direct request but knew it would be rude to refuse what would be harmless to her; he would not hurt her. She nodded and moved closer to the older man.

He reached out and took her right arm, examining her upper arm, shoulder, and upper back, nodding. “Hold your arm out but keep your forearm up.” He moved her into the position he wanted. “Now imagine you are holding up something very heavy with that hand.” When he saw her arm and shoulder take on a more sinewy appearance, he nodded in approval.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he observed, “Your arm looks like it might move more freely than a normal arm.” 

“Yes, it does. I will show you.” She rotated her arm, showing the flexibility of her Others shoulder. 

He grunted at seeing the difference and wondered if that helped her to exceed Zoug’s skill with the sling. “Put your arm down,” he told her. “It is obvious you can move your arms in ways we cannot. Perhaps that gives you certain advantages.”

“Yes, but because of that difference, I know I am not as strong as a Clan man, nor will I ever be.”

He nodded in agreement. “That is true.” He frowned in thought. “Your arms are strange to me, being so straight and able to move as they do, but I think you are stronger than you look at first glance. As peculiar as it is for me to say this to a woman, I believe you can learn to use the bola. How skilled you become depends on the quality of your instruction and how much you practice. Since Brun will teach you, you will learn from the best.”

Ayla nodded, gratified to see the man praise Brun. “I am appreciative of your confidence in me, and I will work hard to master that difficult weapon.”

Drog was pleased with her attitude; she was self-assured without being boastful. He let out a breath and then hesitantly said, “Zoug told me you have been helping his aches feel better. That interests me, but I am not saying I have grown weak,” he added with a serious look.

“I would never think that of you, Drog. I am sure you have always been a powerful man, especially when you were the leader of what is now Brok’s clan.”

“How do you know I was that? Did Brok tell you?”

“No, you seem like a former leader to me, from the way you think, to how you speak, to how you have been examining me since I came into your hearth.” She allowed amusement to show in her eyes at her last words. “The obvious strengths of your body and mind are the final elements that convinced me you were a leader, though you are now retired.”

“You are very observant... and outspoken for a woman. But you mentioned characteristics I was also trying to detect in you.” He nodded, pleased with what he had seen from her during the visit. “You have convinced me you possess those. It goes against many generations of tradition for me to say this, but I believe Brok and Gord are right to accept you as the future leader of Brun’s clan.”

Ayla felt overwhelmed at his words but also relieved to have passed his test. She knew he could detect the relief in her posture, so she did not try to hide it.

Drog grunted again, gratified by her reaction that indicated she valued his opinion. “I will tell you what I know of the way north. Can you do for my... pains... as you have for Zoug’s?”

“I would do that for you anyway, Drog, even if you had no information for me. After all, I am a medicine woman. There are three parts to helping you today. First is the relaxing tea I made for you that Onda can also easily fix; it can help ease some of your pains as you relax. I will also instruct Iga in making a special salve to help your arthritis when it becomes noticeable to you; she can prepare enough to have on hand for any others who might need it - like your mate, who has probably not complained to you about her own stiffness.”

“Why do you say that? She has not mentioned anything to me.”

“I observe everything I can, Drog. Iza trained me to notice the state of each person’s health, which is what medicine women do. Otherwise, we cannot do our job as well.” She saw him think about her statement and then nod his understanding. “The final part of helping you will be rubbing the sore muscles in a certain way. It can make a difference too. I will teach Onda how to do this.”

“You would do all that for me?”

“How could I not? I wish to help as much as I can, but now I need to wake your mate to show her these things.”

Drog nodded his permission, and Ayla stood and walked over to gently shake Onda’s arm to bring her back to wakefulness, which also caused Durc to stir. He got up, instantly looking refreshed. The older woman woke slower but rose to her feet with Ayla’s assistance.

Onda paid attention to the first-ranked medicine woman’s instructions on making the tea. Next, Ayla showed her how to massage the stiff muscles in Drog’s legs and arms while subtly proposing that Drog could do the same for his mate. The suggestion startled him - he was not a woman! On second thought, however, he decided he would try it sometime. After all, Onda had been an excellent mate for many cycles of seasons and had put up with his bad moods lately.

After Ayla had completed his massage, Drog finally spoke about the north. In an area he described to Ayla, there were several large caves. According to his Clan memories, the mog-urs had always considered one of them unapproachable; they claimed Ursus had reserved it for a special but unknown purpose. Consequently, no clan had ever occupied it. Drog was not sure why that memory was suddenly so vivid in his mind. He paused in his gesturing and wondered to himself if that cave had been saved by Ursus for many generations only to be used by this woman and her clan. He shook his head; he would probably never know. He continued his instructions and descriptions, which were as thorough as possible. At the conclusion, he offered the caveat that what he was telling her was old information.

Ayla responded that she understood but was grateful for his assistance. She knew her spirit-flying tomorrow would be much more efficient after this talk with Drog.

When it was finally time for her to go, Ayla first expressed her appreciation to the man. “Drog, you honored this woman by inviting her to his hearth, and you were generous in sharing your information on the way to the north. Also, this woman is humbled by your acceptance of her and your confidence in her ability to undertake all that Ursus is placing before her.” She paused to discard the formal language. “I am grateful, Drog, and I will not forget you as I go forward in my life.”

Drog blinked before being able to respond. She had delivered her heartfelt gratitude with more honest respect than anyone had given him in many cycles of seasons. It was no wonder she was able to inspire such loyalty from others. “This man is grateful to the future leader of Brun’s clan.” He nodded decisively. “You will do well.”

After reciprocating his nod, she turned to Onda to offer the woman her thanks for the hospitality shown to them. “Onda, I am grateful to you too. You might be tempted to say that you did not do anything for our visit, but you did: you took Durc into your arms and accepted him as a normal boy, which many might not have done. Since you are also a mother, I know you understand how meaningful that was to me.” She looked closely at the woman. “Brok is your son, is he not?”

Onda nodded, wondering how the woman would know that.

“It is no surprise to me then that he is such a thoughtful and understanding leader.” She paused to include Drog in her glance. “I know this now after visiting the hearth where he was raised and trained.”

In imitation of his mother, Durc then signed his gratitude to the couple and spontaneously reached up to hug the older woman around the waist. Onda was filled with emotion and shook her head as the young mother, and her son walked away. She had been remarkably affected by their visit to Drog’s hearth and knew she would miss both when Brun’s clan left. As strange as they were, they had brought pleasure to her and her mate, even if only for a short time. She could see that even the ordinarily irritable Drog approved of the woman Ayla and was in a much better mood now.

Onda turned to her mate when he spoke her name and obeyed when he signaled for her to lie down on the sleeping fur, though she did not know why he would request that. Drog then told her he would try to rub the stiff parts of her body if she would say to him which ones they were. Onda barely avoided exhibiting her shock as she gestured her positive response. Her mouth fell open, though, when Drog added that he was concerned he might not be able to finish massaging her legs since he might need to give his fine mate the signal before very long. She closed her mouth and felt her body relax into his touch that she had missed for so long.


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning, Aga was growing increasingly concerned. Her mother Aba did not return to Droog’s tent the previous night and was still nowhere to be seen. When Aga saw Ayla, she hurried to her, so distraught she nearly forgot to lower herself. Ayla was quicker, though, touching the other woman’s shoulder before she had dropped down.

“Ayla, have you seen my mother? She has not been at our tent since after the late meal yesterday. I am concerned something bad has happened to her.”

“I am sure she is fine, Aga.”

“That is what Droog said to me before he went to eat with the other men, but I cannot stop worrying.”

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“Mog-ur Gord came to the tent after last night’s meal and asked Droog if he could take Aba with him to help clean his hearth. But she never came back! Do you think she got lost in the dark? Maybe a hyena grabbed her! Or a wolf!” Aga was growing more frantic as she spoke.

“Calm yourself, Aga. I know your mother relieved Gord’s needs yesterday, but he wanted to see her again?” Ayla asked.

Aga nodded but suddenly ran to the edge of the woods, where she promptly vomited the contents of her stomach. Returning, she looked apologetically at Ayla while wiping at her mouth with a small fur she had carried with her the last few mornings. Ayla had already grabbed a cup and filled it with water before handing it to Aga while using another fur to dab at the woman’s sweaty forehead.

“Aga, are you feeling better now?”

“Yes, but what can we do about my mother?”

Ayla lifted an eyebrow when Aga looked down to avoid her direct gaze, giving the medicine woman an extended time for a visual assessment. It was not much longer before Ayla softly called to Aga and motioned with her head toward where they could see Gord walking in their direction with Aba, who was trailing only slightly behind the mog-ur.

Gord greeted Ayla and then motioned his gratitude to Aba as he had seen Brun’s men doing to his clan's women. “I have not had anyone clean and organize my hearth since my mate died,” he informed Ayla. “It now looks more orderly than it has in a long time. I am grateful to Aba.” The older woman beamed at the praise and headed to her tent after being dismissed by Gord and then enduring a crushing hug from her daughter.

Ayla raised a single eyebrow. “Gord, I did not think your hearth was in such a state of disarray that it would take all night for Aba to put it in order?”

Gord blushed lightly. “She is a good woman, as you said, Ayla.”

“She is, and she appears to be quite happy this morning. You are a good man to allow her to... help you so much,” she teased.

“Why do I allow such insolence from you, Ayla?”

Seeing no irritation on his face, she countered, “Perhaps you enjoy my company as much as I do yours, Gord.” His eyes opened wide, so she quickly continued, “Aba seemed quite pleased she was able to be of assistance to you. You were quite satisfied with how she... cleaned your hearth?”

Gord blushed again. “You can examine my hearth for yourself, Ayla, since you seem to be skeptical. It is quite tidy now.”

“Since your hearth has been attended to so recently, I do not think you would need me to examine... it.” She could no longer restrain her smile, which she covered with her hand.

“Woman!” 

The lack of anger in his eyes belied his gesture, but she knew she had pushed him far enough. “Of course I believe you, Gord. I am merely comfortable in your presence - perhaps too much so.”

He grunted, pleased with her admission. Beyond a doubt, she was the strangest woman he had ever encountered and yet the most intriguing. “It is nothing. Your teasing does not bother me, surprisingly enough.”

“I am pleased to know that, Gord.”

“It causes me to wonder what Creb’s hearth was like when you were growing up. I cannot imagine him permitting you to act like that.”

“You are correct. However, Creb was always very lenient with me. I am grateful you are also tolerant of my eccentricities.”

“As I said before, those differences only make you that much more interesting.”

She frowned. “I think I will spend my entire life being interesting - and different from everyone.”

“That is true, but you will always be memorable, Ayla.”

“The mog-ur is very kind to me, despite my teasing.”

“Considering you did so much of it, I must assume you had plenty of sleep last night and are well prepared to do the spirit-flying this morning.

“I did, and I am.”

“That is very good. You noticed Drin’s willingness to join us?”

“Yes. It is agreeable to me for Drin to join us if you think your acolyte is ready for it.”

“He is. Will you make the datura drinks for us? You are the highest-ranking medicine woman.”

“No, I think it would be better if I do not combine the roles. If I am to function in the role of a mog-ur,” Ayla blushed at her gestures, “I will allow Uba, as the next-ranked medicine woman, to make the drinks. Iga can assist her.”

Gord nodded. “Goov told me you can enter the spirit world without the use of any drink.”

“He is correct.” She could see Gord’s eyes open wider at her casual confirmation. “But besides the times I went alone through the spirit world, I have only guided Goov in the past - never three people. I will have a drink available in front of me today, but I will take it only if I need the extra assistance to relax sufficiently.”

Gord grunted his understanding. “Should we do this soon?” he asked excitedly.

“I wish to eat some food first. I think I will need that more than the datura since I am quite hungry, even after yesterday’s bison feast.”

“The past two days were hectic for you, Ayla. After the spirit-flying is over, you should relax for the rest of the day.”

“I should, but it seems as though something always happens to prevent that. Perhaps today will be more ordinary - except for the spirit travel. Gord, I hope we can find a cave while searching; that would be thrilling! I should tell you that Drog wanted to speak with me yesterday, and we had an excellent conversation. He gave me excellent information from his memories as to where we should go.”

Gord raised an eyebrow. “Good. The man always had clear and precise memories that helped us when we traveled. However, he has not been too approachable lately.” He nodded in approval. “You must have impressed him. Now I am even more eager to take this trip to the spirit world. I only wish...”

Ayla looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head. “I will tell the others they should ready themselves after they eat, and I will speak to the medicine women to have them prepare the datura. Is all of that agreeable to you?”

“It is, Gord. I will find you when I am ready.”

He then turned to do as he said he would. Shaking his head, he realized he had just acted toward her as an acolyte would.

When Ayla turned from watching Gord, she saw Aga standing in place with her mouth open. “Aga, you are still here.”

“You were discussing your spirit-flying.” At Ayla’s nod, she continued, “You talked about it in front of me!”

“Did it frighten you, Aga? I did not intend that.”

“No, it did not scare me too much. I was only thinking about how I would feel if I...”

Ayla quickly interrupted, “Do not be concerned, Aga. You will not be joining us. 

Aga shivered a little at the thought of traveling to the spirit world. “I know, Ayla, and I am not worried about you. I know you can do anything, and you are always so brave.”

“You overestimate me, Aga. When I was given these new responsibilities, I was nearly overwhelmed by them because I did not think I could do everything expected of me. But I realize now that I can, with the guidance of Ursus and my totem. But as the leader, I will also need the help of all the clan members to achieve what the Great Cave Bear has in store for us. Everyone has a role to fill, which means that every person is important. Even you, Aga, so will you help me to work toward Ursus’ destiny for us?”

“You are saying I am important?” When Ayla nodded, she said, “But I am only a woman. I thought only the men were important.”

Ayla smiled at her. “I will tell you a secret, Aga: That is what they think.”

Aga sucked in a quick breath and looked around quickly to see if anyone might want to cuff her for listening to such a concept. But then she reminded herself that Ayla would be the next leader - and Goov said Ursus wanted that to happen. Did that mean what Ayla just told her was true? It must be, but why had no one ever said before that even the women were important to the clan? Aga could not wait to tell the others about this conversation.

Looking as bold as she could manage, she vowed, “Yes, Ayla. I will help you. Is there anything I can do for you now?”

Ayla looked knowingly at the woman. “You can start by telling me how long you have been feeling so overly emotional and how often you have been throwing up in the mornings.” She held up a hand to stop Aga’s reply. “But wait to respond to me until we are in my tent and you are lying down for me to examine you.”

Aga walked numbly to the First Medicine Woman’s tent. After only a brief time, Aga left to speak to her mother and Droog, nervous but excited. She had trouble believing she was pregnant, thinking she might have been too old, but could see the conviction in Ayla’s eyes and knew it was true.

**

After she had finally eaten some food, Ayla was sitting alone and closed her eyes. “Ursus, I realize I will have challenges after Brun raises me to be the leader and that children are the future of our clan, but you are giving us the possibility of all these babies being born next winter! Even before then, we will be traveling to a new cave with three pregnant women. Grant me much wisdom and strength to be able to keep them all safe, along with everyone else. I will need it!” She paused her thoughts before resuming with a quirked eyebrow. “Cave Lioness, you are female too. Did you know this was going to happen?”

Chuckling to herself after opening her eyes, Ayla was thankful no one could read her mind. If anyone could, they would surely think she was disrespectful to the spirits. However, she usually spoke informally to Ursus and her totem, and it felt right to her.

Now it was time for her to go to Brun... again. Ayla wanted Uba to come with her to give the news to the leader as they had done the day before, so she walked over to Vorn’s tent where her sister was working with Iga to prepare the datura for the spirit-flying session. When Ayla arrived at the tent, Iga immediately prostrated herself on the ground in front of her, waiting for the tap on her shoulder. Uba glanced out of the corner of her eye at her sister but continued to work.

Iga was shocked by Uba’s lack of respect, but also by Ayla’s words that followed. 

“Uba, is this the way you treat your future leader? You choose to ignore her?” 

Uba let out an exaggerated sigh. “Now I am forced to stop working on these drinks because my giant sister is blocking the light.”

Iga gasped. She had never suspected Uba to be so insolent and found herself unable to breathe.

“If my tiny sister were not so slow, she would already be finished with the datura,” Ayla responded.

Iga started backing away, afraid to see what might happen next. Was Ayla going to punish Uba? After seeing what the tall woman had done to Karg, she began to fear for the smaller medicine woman.

Ayla could not keep pretending to be angry and, trying to stifle a laugh, managed to reduce it to a soft giggle. Iga stared at the broad smile on Ayla’s face and then looked at Uba’s eyes that shone brightly with her amusement.

“Iga, I regret that we included you without warning in the middle of our teasing game,” Ayla gestured. “I am certain you thought something bad was going to happen.”

Iga nodded dazedly. “You were not... Did you not mean what you were saying to each other? I do not understand.”

Uba replied, “It is my sister’s fault. When Ayla first started doing that to me, I thought it was odd too, but I could see that she thought it was funny. When I teased her back, it made her happy, so I continued it. Now it is funny to me too. I know it is strange to say something and not mean it,” she shrugged, “but we do it anyway. I hope you know that I love my sister and would never say anything to hurt her.”

Iga shook her head and then nodded, unsure of how to respond. These two were the most baffling women - and they were sisters!

“But Uba…” Ayla began with a more serious expression.

“I know, Ayla. We should not do that around other people. The opportunity seemed too good, though. I promise to try to behave better.”

Ayla smiled. “I know you will, Uba. Besides, I cannot complain since I was just teasing Gord about having Aba in his sleeping furs all night.”

Uba’s eyes showed her surprise and then delight for the older woman. 

“Iga, I think we both felt more at ease this time because we were here with another medicine woman, but it is good no one else was nearby. We will keep our game a secret if I can trust you,” Ayla added, looking at Iga.

Iga nodded vigorously. The sisters’ teasing was not normal behavior, but she supposed it was harmless. Besides, if the First and Second Medicine Women felt so comfortable around her, she would do anything they asked of her. She wondered if they possibly considered her to be their friend? She sighed in pleasure at the thought of that. 

Ayla looked at Iga and raised an eyebrow. “Of course, you are our friend.”

Iga’s jaw dropped again. “How did you know...?”

Uba looked at Brok’s medicine woman and said while shaking her head, “I do not know how she does that either, Iga. It is best not to think about it.”

Iga nodded with widened eyes.

“When you two have finished talking about me, and the datura is ready, I will tell you the good news,” Ayla gestured to her sister.

“I will probably continue to talk about you, but the drinks are ready,” Uba replied cheekily. She then narrowed her eyes at Ayla. “You will not take yours to enter the spirit world, will you?”

“Hopefully, I will not need it since I never have before.” She mirrored Uba’s look. “But you already knew that, Uba.”

“Yes, I only wanted to brag about you to Iga.”

Iga’s eyes widened yet again. Ayla did not need any assistance to enter the spirit world? How was that possible? Even Gord required a drink.

Ayla shook her head, her eyes twinkling. “You are annoying sometimes, Uba, but you are still my favorite sister.”

“And you are still my only - and huge - sister. Now, if the esteemed future leader is finally prepared to tell us her news, this unworthy but normal-sized woman would learn of it.”

Ayla smirked at Uba, whose eyes displayed her amusement. 

Iga was sure both women were the strangest she had ever known, but she kept her hands still. She had never before seen such a peculiar conversation between two women, but at the same time, neither had she detected so much unspoken affection between sisters.

Ayla was excited to share the latest information but wanted to make sure the other medicine woman knew everything. “Iga, did you know we have two women in our clan who are now pregnant?”

“Yes, Uba and I were talking about her pregnancy, and I saw your announcement yesterday. Ursus truly favors you and your clan, Ayla.”

Ayla motioned, “Our report to Brun was incomplete.” 

Uba was startled. “There is another? Who is it, Ayla?”

“Aga. I just examined her.”

Iga’s mouth fell open. There were now... three pregnant women in Brun’s clan? That must surely be the work of the spirits.

Uba was pleased for Aga but had a question for her sister. “Does that mean we might someday have two females named Ayla in our clan if Aga has a daughter? That could be confusing.”

“Yes, it would be, but we do not need to worry about that yet. Come with me, Uba; we will tell Brun about this together. Afterward, you and Iga can return here and carry the drinks over to the area Gord has chosen for the spirit-flying. Iga, walk with us.”

Iga was delighted with how the first-ranked medicine woman included her in what she was about to do since Ayla’s announcement Ayla would not affect Brok’s clan at all. Iga glanced at the tall woman again and realized she envied the women of Brun’s clan. Brok was a good leader, but Ayla would be special – even though she was so very different.

**

This time, word spread quickly, and people from both clans rushed over when all of the medicine women walked unhurriedly toward Brun. The leader could not hide the overly curious look on his face as he watched them approach.

When the women stopped in front of the first-ranked leader, Ayla took two more steps forward and spoke after Brun nodded to her. “Yesterday, when I told of the two pregnancies and said that was all I knew, I did not realize I would be back to report to you again so soon.”

Brun’s jaw dropped along with everyone else’s, and he held his breath.

“In addition to Ovra and Uba, Droog’s mate Aga is pregnant and should give birth during the winter, as long as everything goes well for her.”

An extended period of signing ensued among all the people, even exceeding the previous day’s. It was unusual for a clan to have so many of its women expecting babies simultaneously. Hopefully, all of them would be born and remain healthy - if Ursus willed it.

Brun looked directly at the probable cause for their good fortune and nodded to her. “Ayla, this is excellent news for our clan. Hopefully, all of our upcoming travel will not cause problems for those women.”

“I have already been thinking about that, Brun. Since they are all in the early stages of their pregnancies, they should be fine, but we will be watching them closely. Some may suffer from morning vomiting, as Aga already is, but Uba and I know what to do for that and other problems that may arise while they are pregnant.”

Brun nodded, not interested in knowing any healing magic details; he was relieved she did not offer any. A question came to his mind. “Why did you bring the other medicine women? You could have told me this by yourself.”

“The fact that so many women are pregnant at the same time in one clan is noteworthy. It seemed to me that telling you about the latest one was important enough to have all of us come to you together and make it more like a ceremony.”

Brun grunted. It was indeed significant and another indication of the spirits’ favor, as far as he was concerned. “I also saw that our future leader strolled leisurely enough to allow everyone from both clans plenty of time to walk here to see your announcement.” His eyes glowed at his observation.

Ayla gave him a closed-mouth smile and nodded. “The leader is an observant man.” She then turned and left, with the other two women walking directly behind her. Iga was afraid of leaving the first-ranked leader’s presence without first being properly dismissed by him, but she would follow Ayla’s lead.

**

“Grod, we have not spoken about Brun’s clan’s departure yet, but it is time we do.”

The older hunter looked at Crug and nodded while sighing. “You do not need to tell me what you wish to do; it is obvious. I knew it as soon as you willingly ate the meat from the bison Ayla killed. You even seemed to make a point of devouring as much of it as you could.”

“That was not intentional, Grod, other than the fact that the meat was delicious. We have always said that the more excellent the hunt and kill, the better the taste. Even for so early in the season, it was tasty.”

“It does not concern you that the meat was provided by a woman who did the hunting?”

“It was strange to think about at first, but to kill a bison singlehandedly on the first attempt with the men is impressive. I would have been proud for that kill to have been mine.”

“But you did have it. Your manhood hunt was also against a bison; I remember it well. It went almost the same as hers.”

“That is true, Grod. It is why I was so impressed with what she did; it is not easy for a single hunter to kill a bison. I felt as if I were watching my hunt dance again - except I do not look anything like she does,” he added with humor in his eyes.

Grod grunted and signed, “You are fortunate.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “You received acclaim for such a notable first kill with the men; it was certainly better than my megaloceros kill. The problem is that she matched what you did, Crug! How can that not bother you since she is only a woman?”

“I do not think anyone can say anymore that she is only a woman, Grod. Yes, it is odd to admit that her achievement was as good as mine, but I cannot deny it. I still do not know how she could have done it. I was frightened when the bison charged at me. I will admit that to you, my friend. How a woman could face that same situation and succeed is beyond my understanding. But she did it, and anyone who can skillfully accomplish a kill like that is a hunter, as I became at my manhood ceremony. There is nothing else to say - even if the hunter is a woman.”

Grod shook his head, sighing. “It upsets the way we live and goes against tradition. Women should be docile and submissive to us, not bold and unafraid of anything like she is. You heard the story of what she did to that former hunter of Brok’s yesterday?”

“Yes. Ayla did what was necessary since nobody else reacted so quickly - or was brave enough. She is a remarkable woman and stronger than she looks to have handled Karg so easily. But now we know there is even more to her. You have heard all that the two magicians have said about her mog-ur abilities. She is with them right now, about to lead them into the spirit world - a female acolyte who is more powerful than the mog-urs! I also told you about the leadership skills she demonstrated when we went after Karg and Broud.”

Grod nodded glumly and let out a deep sigh. “You seem to be quite taken with her, Crug. How did that happen to you? You were always uncomfortable even having Ayla in the clan, as I was.”

Crug shrugged. “I know nothing of the ways of Ursus, but it seems to me that if he gave her all those strengths, then he intended for her to use them. It will be very different, but Ayla will be the leader of what is now Brun’s clan, and I think she will be a very good one.”

Grod was staring at his younger friend. “You are normally a man of few words, but you have much to say about that woman.”

Crug shrugged again. “I have been doing a great deal of thinking.”

Closing his eyes, Grod felt his shoulders slump. He would miss the friend he had grown fond of after all their traveling, but it was only right that he should not hold him back for selfish reasons. Reopening his eyes, he sighed with resignation. “Crug, I release you from your promise to me. I can easily see you wish to return to Brun and be in...” he sighed again, “... Ayla’s clan. You may do so with no ill thoughts from me. I will remain here in Brok’s cave, however.”

Crug’s relief was palpable but tinged with sadness at losing the close friendship of Grod when the clan left the next day. The older man could be hardheaded, but he was a loyal companion and a substantial presence in his life. “We should tell the leaders now, Grod. I will talk with Brun, and you can speak with Brok.”

They would miss each other but could not show any outward signs of this besides exchanged looks of deep respect. Nodding to the other, they went their separate ways.


	57. Chapter 57

The men had taken their datura tea and were waiting to feel the drinks’ full effects as they sat in a circle on the ground. Of the three of them, only Goov knew what to expect from the impending spirit-flying, except this time, Ayla would be looking for a new cave for Brun’s clan - a serious matter. Goov barely contained his excitement, though, since he knew they would be traveling much further than she had led him before. To inspire confidence in her ability to travel a great distance, Ayla had admitted to Goov the previous day all the solitary excursions she had undertaken. He was dumbfounded she had spirit-flown to the sea. He wondered how far she could go? Had Ursus even given her a limit?

Ayla spoke, sensing it was almost time for them to go. “The former leader Drog told me all that was in his memories about the area we will investigate; it seems promising to me. For now, you have all drunk your datura; our spirits should be ready to depart shortly. First, I would have all of you make certain you are sitting comfortably. Since I have never guided so many people before, let us each hold the hands of those beside us. I believe that will allow us to have even closer contact with the others while we are traveling. Close your eyes now. When I feel that all of us are ready to go, we will leave.”

Despite himself, Gord’s heart had been pounding in his chest earlier, but the datura was now helping to control it. Willing his heart rate the rest of the way to a normal state, he waited patiently. Drin’s hand in his own had noticeably relaxed; Ayla’s in his left was holding quite firmly to his. He shook his head imperceptibly, convinced the woman had a grip like a man. Knowing the reason her hand was clenching his so hard was her nervousness about leading so many on the upcoming spirit journey, Gord gave her hand a slight squeeze - as best he could with the tight grasp she had - to indicate his confidence in her. She returned the gesture, causing him to wince slightly at the additional pressure, and then he felt her hold on him loosen considerably until only a light touch remained.

Before he had time for another thought, Gord felt suddenly lifted into the air with the others. Glancing around with his spirit-eyes when they had stopped ascending, his heart swelled as he took in the view around him. He saw the world as if he were a bird! Then he looked directly down to see their bodies below, a short distance from the cave. After a moment’s pause, during which he assumed Ayla was allowing them to become accustomed to the sensation of flying, he was aware of when she began taking them north.

Gord thought it was much more exciting than anything he had ever done. He thrilled to the sights below that passed by much quicker than if they had been walking or running. Even Ayla could not run as fast as they were traveling now, he thought with humor. His guess was confirmed, though, when they flew past a hawk that was lazily floating high in the air. Gord felt a surge of exhilaration at the notion of soaring through the same sky as his totem.

Even with their group’s fast movement, Gord had the sensation of restrained power, as if the woman could travel much faster but was keeping their speed slower not to frighten the men. He was grateful for her consideration on this first time.

The landmarks he had been seeing were now becoming unfamiliar; the last one he had recognized gave him a hint as to how quickly they were moving north. It would have taken more than a phase of the moon to reach that spot by walking, and yet, spirit-flying took them there in as much time as it took for him to walk from the cave to where he usually passed his morning water.

“Gooord, Gooov, Driiin,” he heard the woman’s voice call inside his mind, and he looked ahead as Ayla slowed the group to get a closer look at what she had spotted. The cave below them was not very large, but neither was the clan that occupied it, based on the number of visible women. As they swooped down toward the ground, Gord could not help but experience an instinctual fear of falling. At that moment, he felt Ayla’s firm grip on his hand return for an instant, as if to reassure him that he was safe with her. Since she seemed to be confident in herself, he passed along his newfound encouragement to Drin.

They were not very far off the ground now and near the cave, which was a disappointing sight. Everything about it looked disheveled. Nothing was tidy, no hides were being prepared, and the women and children appeared as if they had not been eating as well as they should have. Only one man was present, presumably to guard those left behind. Hopefully, the others were hunting since the people needed food.

Shaking her metaphysical head, Ayla took the group on, continuing on their northerly heading. Gord could tell she was determined to stop on their way back for a closer look. At first glance, none of them could see how that clan would be able to survive much longer.

**

“Crug, are you certain you can accept everything about our new clan, including the next leader?”

“I can, Brun. It is still strange to think of Ayla doing all she does, but the two mog-urs have no doubts about her, and neither do you. I cannot ignore that. Ursus must want her to be the leader - and mog-ur. The new daughter of your hearth is not at all what we thought that young Others girl-child would become.”

Brun nodded at Crug’s words. “In some ways, she is, Crug. I always knew Ayla was a good person who cares greatly about our clan, despite her differences. But she is also much more than that, and I have confidence in her taking over from me. As you said, it is what the Great Cave Bear wishes, according to what Goov told me; I grow more convinced of this with each day that passes. I am pleased by your decision and am certain you will be a valuable member of this clan, as you were with our original clan.”

Crug inclined his head in recognition of Brun’s praise. 

“You saw that Ayla would have Droog return to only being the toolmaker, as he desires?” At Crug’s nod, Brun continued, “He will remain as my second-in-command until she becomes the leader; she will have chosen another by then to take his place. I would relieve Droog of part of his responsibilities now, though, and make you hunt leader for this clan. I have already spoken about this to him as something I would do if you chose to come with the future leader and us agrees to accept you and your hearth into the clan. If so, she may wish to keep you in that position when she assumes the leadership, but that will be her decision alone.”

“Brun, this man is honored by your request and would gratefully take on this responsibility for the clan. Will we speak with Ayla today to get her approval for my rejoining?”

“Yes, when she has finished her spirit-flying session with the mog-urs.”

Crug nodded; surprisingly, he was already becoming accustomed to Ayla’s link with the spirit world. “Grod will not come, Brun. He wishes to remain here with Brok.”

Brun sighed heavily. He was saddened at this news but not surprised, knowing how stubborn and traditional the man was. “It has long been baffling to me that Zoug was always so accepting of Ayla and more tolerant of change in general than the son of his hearth. Perhaps another man’s totem defeated Zoug’s mate’s. Unfortunately, Ebra will not be able to have her sister back nor Ovra, her mother.”

Crug nodded in agreement. “My mate told me that Uka admitted to her she wants to go with your clan, but that is impossible if Grod does not wish it. He released me from my promise to him so I can leave with you, but it is unthinkable he would allow the feelings of his mate – a mere woman – to determine his actions.”

“That is true, but you should probably not speak like that around our next leader. Ayla has told us - and I believe her now - that the women are essential for our clan, and we should treat and refer to them more respectfully.”

Crug was startled to see the older man gesture such untraditional words. “I have noticed that your men - and you - are overly kind to your mates. I have not seen any cuffing or even stern reprimands among your clan members. You said Ayla spoke about acting differently toward the women. Did she demand these new behaviors of you and the men?”

“No. The only time Ayla mentioned it was to Broud when she was publicly scolding him.” Brun saw Crug’s eyes widen. “However, she has not said anything else about it. I think we all just observed what she said at that time and gave it serious thought since the spirits do favor her so much. Our clan is changing already, Crug. This soon-to-be-former leader hopes you are ready for it, along with those of your hearth.”

“I am, and they are. Ika was initially scared of Ayla after watching the hunt reenactment, but she has relaxed greatly since then. Now she is looking forward to being with the women of this clan again - not that it is important what a woman...” Crug stopped himself in mid-sentence. “It is good that my mate is pleased we will hopefully be in your clan again.”

It gratified Brun to see Crug attempt to conform to the clan’s new ways. The master hunter - and those of his hearth - will be valuable additions to their group; he was positive Ayla would approve them as members.

**

The four had continued flying north, with all in their group wondering how much further they would need to go. Ayla felt sure this was the right way but was beginning to feel pangs of doubt in herself. Did she miss a landmark along the way? The landscape had turned into the flatter steppes, and she could not see many possible locations for caves, nor could anyone else. The last of winter was slowly fading from this area and should be gone by when they walked here if this turned out to be the right way for them to go. Ayla felt a pulling in her mind to head in a more northwesterly direction that corresponded to Drog’s instructions and instantly felt her confidence return. She grew excited when she could see the ground rising in the distance, along with a river cutting through the land.

Suddenly ahead was the most considerable rise in the terrain they had seen in a while and - caves! Ayla could easily see the openings on the hillsides and stopped their forward progress when they drew close. The caves faced the southeast and were located near both a river and a smaller stream, with the river to the northwest. She wondered if the caves were in Clan territory or Others, but there did not seem that anyone lived in the area. Maybe it did not matter as long as no other groups of people hunted here. It might be that the boundary between the two peoples was still the river, as Drog had said it had been many generations ago. Ayla wondered if they were too far from the other clans, but then thought they had come about the same distance from Brok’s cave when Brun’s clan went to the Clan Gathering, except this journey would be to the north instead of east. She could see herds of various game animals in the vicinity and, it seemed, plentiful vegetation.

Ayla moved them closer to the largest cave and gasped at the sight. She could see into the opening with the morning sunlight and noticed that it was split almost immediately into two chambers. She had no trouble sensing that all in their group agreed with her desire to explore the cave, so she took them inside the left chamber, which looked massive. As far back as they could see, there was room for many hearths, but it appeared this very desirable cave had never had any human occupants - as Drog had indicated to her. Ayla could tell Goov wanted to find evidence of Ursus, but if there was any, it was too far away in the darkness. She could feel a presence, though - a spiritual one - that manifested itself as an insistent sensation in her mind that she interpreted as the foreknowledge this would be their new home. In her mind, Ursus was not only here, but he also wanted them to be here.

Floating back to the cave's mouth, Ayla decided to satisfy her curiosity and inspect the right chamber. She felt excited as she could see it was also large, though not quite as sizable as the other side. Pulling her fellow travelers outside again, she allowed them all to have one more look at the surrounding area. They would need to examine the cave in person, but it looked perfect for them and was large enough to allow for much future growth of the clan.

In case this cave did not meet their expectations or requirements when they arrived later, Ayla wanted to look quickly at the other caves, of which they could see several. A few others they examined would suffice for their needs, but she hoped the first - and the largest - cave would be the one for them since it was there she had felt an instantaneous connection to the space and Ursus himself.

She wondered if the men were feeling her excitement due to their close spirit-flying bond. If the cave's physical inspection and the hunt both went well, they would have a new home!

As much as she wanted to stay, she knew they ought to return. She headed the excited group back toward the south and Brok’s cave. 

**

"Brun, Brok. It is good that I can speak to both of you at the same time. Did Crug talk to you already?" Grod inquired.

Brok nodded to the man. He wished he could have had the benefit of Crug’s hunting prowess in his clan, especially with the loss of Zard, but a man was entitled to choose his own way for himself and his hearth. Grod would still be an excellent addition. With all his experience, he could also provide solid training for the boys of the clan.

Brun spoke to Grod. “Old friend, I understand why you made your decision.”

"I know it is not customary for us men to care about our mate's wishes, but I told Uka I would try out Brok's clan at least until next winter is over," Grod elaborated. "During the cold season, I will think some more about going to… Ayla's clan. I do not think I will change my mind, though. I understand what you and Goov - and even Gord - have said about her. I will not object to any of it being true, but it is too much that goes against my sense of tradition to live with a clan such as yours will be. Maybe my memories are too strong, or perhaps I am too stubborn."

"You have always been inflexible, Grod, but that enabled you to be a loyal clan member, hunter, and friend. I will miss you and your mate, and I wish a good life for you."

Grod gaped at Brun; he could not believe how openly emotional the man was acting toward him. Was this more of Ayla's influence? He tried to respond in kind, "I hope Ursus helps you find an excellent cave."

“I expect he is with Ayla right now as she does her spirit-flying to search for our new home. She is a favorite of his; I am sure of that.”

Grod shivered at the thought of anyone traveling through the spirit world - especially a woman. It was simply too strange. He needed the comfort of Clan customs and could only nod in response to Brun.

“Will you join me for our meals today, Grod?” Brun asked. “I am sure our mates would also appreciate the chance to be together before we leave in the morning.”

Grod wondered what had happened to Brun to cause him to be so concerned about what the women would like to do. Deciding to ignore that strangeness and only think about eating with Brun, he responded, "I will do that. I am grateful to you, friend."

Brok cleared his throat to gain the other men's attention after their highly emotional conversation. "Grod, I welcome you to my clan. Your long hunting experience will benefit us, and I would have you oversee the training of the boys of our clan, as well as noting any aspects of our other hunters' techniques that may need to be improved. I will tell Arda to show your mate the hearth you will occupy."

Grod nodded, pleased with Brok’s words. The two men then went their separate ways for now, while Brun continued his pacing as he awaited word from Ayla and Goov.

**

As they neared the small clan cave that was spotted earlier, Ayla slowed their progress again and brought them close. She was concerned about the cave's slovenly state and wondered if she might be able to help them when they passed through the area. At that moment, the leader returned with his men from an unsuccessful hunt. To her eyes, the other hunters looked weaker than they should; she wondered how successful they normally were in procuring meat when they went out. Furthermore, why did the leader appear as though he were eating slightly better than the rest of his clan?

Those in Ayla's spirit group watched as the clan's leader walked directly to an already-bruised young woman and began berating her for the hunters' lack of success. The woman cowered in front of him, clearly anticipating a cuffing. Suddenly, the leader backhanded the woman, catching her in the jaw and sending her sprawling on the ground. When she curled up into a fetal position, he gestured more about the bad luck she brought to them and then walked away to sit and brood by himself.

Ayla was stunned by the unwarranted brutality and grew more irritated as she watched the others in the clan say and do nothing about the leader’s irrational action. The clan’s medicine woman rushed to the woman and helped her to her feet after examining her. Ayla sighed in relief that there must not be anything broken. The only other reaction she saw was that of a boy who was visibly enraged by the leader’s actions but was afraid of provoking the man.

How could this happen to a clan? They would not last more than another cycle of seasons and probably not through the winter. That the leader had little self-control was maddening, but so was the Clan custom of blindly following the leader, no matter what he might do. Was his behavior caused by sickness in his mind, or had their small clan fallen on hard times? Was the leader simply frustrated at not being able to better their lot? In either case, the cuffings helped in no way and only created more divisiveness, as Ayla could see on the defeated face of the woman and the resentful mien of the boy.

Knowing there was nothing to be done now, she lifted them back up, high into the air, and they continued on their way.

**

Gord could tell by the landscape features below they were nearing Brok’s cave. He heard Ayla say, “Gooord,” and then tighten her grip on his hand. Instinctively understanding what she was communicating, he grasped Drin’s hand tighter, hoping his acolyte understood. Knowing Ayla had probably done the same to Goov, he tried to prepare himself for what was to come.

He did not have long to wait. Suddenly, their flying speed increased inordinately. Gord could barely tell where they were since everything below them was indistinct due to their very fast movement through the air. He only hoped his acolyte was not startled to the point that his body back at the cave released his water. The young man was somewhat excitable, and this spirit-flying was so much more than he - or anyone else - had ever experienced.

After what seemed to be only a few moments, they significantly slowed until they came to a stop. In disbelief, Gord gasped at the sight in front of him and could detect Goov and Drin's same response.

It was the sea! But they were viewing it from a perspective unknown to him: that of his totem. Nearly as far as he could see, there was water. He thanked Ursus for this opportunity to appreciate the vastness of creation as he never had before. Did the sea go on forever? Probably not, but what was on the opposite shore? On all the different shores of this large water? Were there more people? Were they Clan? Others? Recalling the story Ayla told and explained, he wondered if Durc and his followers found a way to cross this sea if they were heading south? Would that even be possible? Or did those legendary people go all the way around?

Gord's meandering thoughts were interrupted when Ayla began moving them forward again but slowly this time. They were going out over the water! She was also continually dropping down lower until they were skimming just above the surface of the sea. Gord knew they were low enough that the mild waves should be touching them, but being incorporeal, they felt nothing. He realized Ayla must have explored this by herself before and wanted to show them now. What a different kind of mind she had, he mused, that she would want to look at the sea so closely to satisfy her curiosity about it.

As he was lost in his thoughts again, Gord belatedly realized they had dropped completely below the surface. He tried to prevent himself from breathing in so he would not drown but then comprehended he was in no danger of that while in his spirit form. Ayla gave his hand a quick squeeze, leading him to think she had followed his thoughts. Nevertheless, he passed along the physical reassurance to Drin once more. In the next instant, he was grateful he did not need to breathe underwater, as a gasp escaped him when a large fish swam through his spirit body.

After allowing a few more moments of dazed wonder on their parts, Ayla took them back up and out of the water. Before they started back to Brok's cave, she turned the group around to get one last glimpse of the sea. It was a sight Gord would never forget, nor would he the exploration under the water's surface. Once more, he raised a heartfelt prayer of gratitude to Ursus.

**

As they approached Brok’s cave directly ahead, Ayla slowed greatly and then let go of Gord’s and Goov’s hands. Gently, she nudged each of the men’s spirits into their bodies, starting with Drin. When they had all come to rest in place, she took a deep breath and let it out, feeling the familiar heaviness of physical existence settle over her. Opening her eyes slowly, she knew to make no sudden moves, especially after such a long trip and having guided three people. Continuing to take calming breaths, she watched the others as their bodies began showing signs of returning awareness, though none of the men had yet opened his eyes. She also spotted Uba watching surreptitiously from a short distance as Ayla had requested and knew her sister and Iga would soon have cups of revitalizing tea for the four of them.

Gord was the first of the men to awaken. He looked at Ayla, surprised to see that she seemed to have recovered already. He did not remember her drinking any datura. If that was the case, it would explain why she was not groggy like he was. He tried to convey his gratitude to her with his eyes but knew that was inadequate. In a little while, he would be able to communicate better. Soon Goov woke, but Drin continued to sleep.

Ayla was beginning to worry that the other acolyte was still not awake but noted that his breathing did not seem to be labored in any way, which was a good sign. Still, he should be back with them by now.

She gestured to the older mog-ur, “Gord, you should try to wake your acolyte. Perhaps he does not wish to return to this world.”

Gord nodded and gently shook Drin's shoulder. When he did not get a response, he shook the young man again and called his name. This time, Drin expelled a heavy sigh and slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he happened to be looking directly at Ayla and his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to speak, but his mind was still too slow to make his hands move properly.

At Ayla’s nod, Uba and Iga came then to deliver the tea to the four. All accepted the cups gratefully, knowing to drink slowly and allow their minds to return to the reality of the physical world. The two medicine women left quickly, their duty completed for now.

Gord had recovered quicker than the other two men and spoke to Ayla first. “I am filled with gratitude that I was permitted to accompany you on this spirit-flying and to see all we saw. I shall never forget the sights, especially looking at the sea from the perspective of a bird - and a fish!”

She could not prevent her smile. "It is beautiful to see it that way, is it not? You are correct - Ursus' creation is truly vast. From what I can tell, even all we saw today is only a small portion of it, since the land and sea continued beyond our sight."

Gord nodded at her observation. “You will see even more of the earth when you go to the Others.”

She nodded back. “Yes. I cannot comprehend traveling so far away from the clans, but I will do so when it is time.”

Looking over at Goov, Gord saw the other mog-ur was doing nothing other than proudly looking at Ayla. He understood - if he had an acolyte like Goov’s, he would most likely be doing the same.

Finally, Goov began signing, “Ayla, when you told me you had visited the sea before, you did not mention that you had gone underwater.”

“You did not ask me about it,” she countered with a quirked eyebrow.

“Who would have thought to ask such a question, woman?”

“I wanted to surprise you, Goov,” she replied, knowing the mog-ur was not angry.

He grunted in response. “You were successful.”

Drin was recovering well now and looked directly at Ayla with awe in his eyes. “You must be more powerful than anyone. I am not yet a mog-ur, but I did not know any of what you showed us was possible.”

Gord responded before Ayla could, “Before we did this spirit-flying today, I would have said it was impossible too. Ursus has been generous with you, Ayla,” he said, returning his gaze to her. “He has given you many abilities beyond my knowledge.”

Drin could not stop his hands. “I think she is even more powerful than Creb was!”

“Drin! How can you say that? I am only an acolyte,” Ayla demurred, trying to correct the man while her blush remained.

Goov had a look of amusement in his eyes. "Ayla, have you now finally changed your response when people praise you?" When Gord looked confused, Goov explained, "I cannot count so high to tell you how many times I heard Ayla try to explain to others, 'I am only a woman.' Now is it, 'I am only an acolyte,' Ayla?"

Her blush became an even brighter red. “I only do what I think Ursus wishes of me, with his help. I am not anything special.”

All three men snorted their disbelief simultaneously, causing Uba and Iga to hurry over at the loud noise, concerned as they were for the mog-urs’ and acolytes’ health after their long spirit-travel. 

Despite her embarrassment at the acclaim from the men, Ayla was relieved the spirit-flying had gone well. Her resulting state of relaxation caused her to laugh aloud at the medicine women’s worried faces. Iga immediately rushed to her, shocked Uba was not concerned that Ayla seemed to be having breathing distress.

Ayla reassured her, "Iga, I am fine. I was only amused by the men's noises and the medicine women scurrying here to heal them." The other medicine woman did not seem convinced. Ayla had made such a strange sound, Iga thought there must be something wrong with her.

Uba verified her sister’s words, “There is nothing wrong with Ayla. That is a noise she makes when she thinks something is very funny. It is an Others behavior,” Uba stated authoritatively, her posture nearly daring the others to doubt her. Iga finally accepted Uba’s explanation, albeit reluctantly, and the two left.

Gord's eyebrows were both raised. "Ayla, your sister speaks very boldly and confidently for a Clan woman. Should I assume you have influenced her?"

She blushed yet again, starting to wonder if her face was going to remain red the rest of the morning. “Perhaps, but she can act properly as a good Clan woman at all times... unlike me,” she added with eyes glinting.

Gord grunted and said to her, “You cannot help the way Ursus made you.” Looking around at his fellow travelers, he asked, “Does everyone feel well enough to get up now?”

Nods from the others assured him they did.

"Goov," Ayla said, "we should speak with Brun now to let him know what we found since I am certain he is anxious to learn what we discovered. However, I would have Gord and Drin with us, too, in case anyone noticed something I might have missed. I am also concerned about the miserable-looking clan we saw."

Gord replied, “We will accompany you, Ayla. I believe I know of that clan, but instead of explaining it to you and then again to Brun, we should all gather to tell it only once. Brok should be there with us too.”

Ayla nodded her agreement to his suggestion.

“Before we stand up, though,” Gord interrupted while looking at the woman, “may I see your datura cup?”

When Ayla had handed it to him, the mog-ur nodded: she had not taken any of it. He showed it to Drin, whose jaw dropped. 

Goov spoke up, “I told you she did not need it, Gord.”

Drin’s hands moved of their own accord. “But we went so far today! And she was leading... three of us.”

Gord studied Ayla intently as he had done after the bison hunt and then nodded again. “Your powers are increasing, Ayla. You will be most impressive by the time of the Clan Gathering.”

Her face flushed yet again, and she said, "I am grateful for your kindness, Gord. But I am only..."

"... an acolyte," Gord finished. "Yes, we know that, Ayla. We have noted your humility, but you are special, despite your protests to the contrary. I look forward to you taking all the mog-urs spirit-flying at that next Clan Gathering. Come, shall we talk with Brun? Drin, go to Brok and ask him to join us at Brun's tent. I know he will wish to be present for this conversation."


	58. Chapter 58

Brun could instantly see that Ayla’s search for a new cave had been successful; it was as visible in her posture as it was on the faces of the two mog-urs walking on either side of her. He then spotted Brok approaching from another direction with Drin. Brun wondered what Ayla and the others had seen while spirit-flying that would prompt them to want the other leader to attend this meeting.

Ayla glanced around when everyone had gathered and then spoke. “Brun, I think it may be a better idea to inform you of everything if we were out of the eyesight of anyone who may be unable - or too curious - to avoid watching a meeting of leaders, mog-urs, and acolytes.”

Brun grunted his agreement as he stood with Ayla’s help, requesting her to lead the group. Not knowing any better place, she took them to where the spirit travelers had been sitting only a short time before. She was pleased that Uba and Iga had already removed the datura cups and left the area.

When everyone was seated, Brun said, “Ayla, it is obvious you have found a potential cave for our clan. Describe your... flying... to me.” He instantly knew he should have spoken his request more clearly since he was only interested in what they saw, not in the details of the spirit world. However, he suspected she knew what he meant.

“First, I would tell you I spoke with Drog yesterday,” she began. “He was the leader before Brok.”

Brun nodded but was curious about what she could have learned from a retired leader that would make a difference in their cave search. 

“Drog told me his vivid memories of an area to the north that contained several caves,” Ayla explained. “I followed his instructions during the spirit-flying as I led the others, including shifting our heading somewhat to the northwest at a certain point. When we arrived at the destination, I could see his memories were accurate. There were several caves on a sizable hill in front of us, so I took us to the largest one. As we looked in, we could tell it was divided into two chambers not too far inside. I chose to take us first to the left one.

“It was immense and could support many more hearths than we currently need for our clan. That chamber of the cave alone was much larger than our old cave, and I could not even see to the back.” She could see Brun’s jaw drop slightly, though he was trying to control his excitement.

“I thought I could hear the soft sound of gently running water too,” she said, looking to the mog-urs for confirmation. Seeing them nod, she resumed her gestures, “That would be very good for us, of course. I was anxious to look at the other part of this cave, too, so we went back toward the entrance and into the other chamber. It was also large, though not quite as much as the other one. At the back of the second chamber, a partial rock wall might have a space behind it for the storage of meat, but it would require closer examination to be certain. Again, it was too dark to see to the back.”

Turning to his mog-ur, Brun asked, “Goov, did you find any signs of Ursus?”

“No, it was too dark to see everything, as Ayla said.”

“That is true, Brun,” Ayla added. “I could not figure out how to carry a lit torch while in my spirit form.” She smiled at him. “Perhaps I should say that I have not worked it out yet.”

Brun and Brok both shuddered at the thought, while Gord looked thoughtful. The mog-ur spoke to her, “I will not say that is something you could never do since you have accomplished many things that I had thought to be impossible, especially for a woman.”

“Maybe it is because I tried them before anyone told me they were not achievable,” Ayla challenged with a sparkle in her eyes. “Or maybe I was too stubborn to have believed them if they had.”

Gord shook his head amusedly at her self-assurance. “Either of those could be true, or maybe it is that you have received more gifts from Ursus than the rest of us.”

Ayla blushed and quickly resumed her description of their trip before anyone else could add to Gord’s compliment. “I believe the cave is very promising, Brun. If it turns out to be the one for us, our clan could increase by many members long before we ran out of space for hearths. I think it is so large that it could easily contain your clan and Brok’s clan - and still have more room to spare.”

Both leaders were shocked, having never known of such a large cave.

“There is something else, Brun,” Ayla motioned tentatively.

He nodded for her to continue.

“I do not think anyone has ever lived there before. There were no signs of it anyway.”

Brun’s surprise was visible on his face. “Is there no hunting or foraging nearby? Or is there another clan’s cave that is too close?”

She shook her head. “From what I could see, hunting and gathering should be good, and there is no one living near there.”

He frowned at her. “What is it, Ayla? There is something you are not telling me.”

With a blush and a deep sigh, she gestured, “Drog’s memories told him that for many generations, it was known to the mog-urs that that cave was considered unapproachable. It was not to be occupied or even entered since Ursus was reserving it for... a special purpose he had not yet revealed to anyone.”

Brun felt a shiver move up and back down his spine. Was that purpose a new home for their future leader and her clan? He looked toward the two mog-urs. Goov was thoughtful, but the other holy man had his eyes only partially open and looked beyond those present at the meeting.

Finally, Gord nodded to himself. “I have found Ursus’ sacred prohibition of the cave in my memories too. It would seem his wishes were obeyed for all those many generations - even by the Others.” With a knowing look at the woman, he signed, “I said you were special, Ayla.”

She closed her eyes for a short moment, not knowing how to respond. Had Ursus planned all of this so far in advance? After taking another calming breath, she resumed her narrative. “When we finally flew out of the opening, we took a look at the other caves in the nearby area. There were four more.” Ayla held up the appropriate number of fingers to show Brun and Brok how many other caves to which she referred. “None were as large as the first one we explored, but any one of them would be sufficient for our clan; they are all larger than our old cave. However, I feel certain the one with the two chambers will work out to be the correct one for us.”

Brun nodded to her. “That will depend upon finding some sign of the Great Cave Bear and the success of a cave hunt.”

“That is true,” she replied, “but…”

Goov noticed her hesitation. “What is it, Ayla? Did you detect something in the cave? I thought you might have when we were in there.”

She nodded slowly and then said, “I felt a spirit presence there. To me, it was unmistakably Ursus, but I worry that may have been wishful thinking on my part.”

Brun’s mog-ur shook his head. “You have a very close connection with him, Ayla. I will not doubt what you sensed but we will find out for sure when we arrive there.”

She glanced at Goov, letting him see her gratitude for his support before returning to the account of their journey. “We left to head back here, but I decided to first take the others to a place I had visited several days ago.”

Brun’s look was questioning. “Ayla, you have been with our clan since we left the old cave. What do you mean by...” He stopped himself as he suddenly comprehended what she was saying.

Drin could not contain his excitement. “She took us to the sea!”

Brok’s eyes widened as he looked at his mog-ur for confirmation, only to find the normally stoic man with an equally animated countenance.

“It is true, Brok,” Gord verified. “The entire spirit-flight was nearly beyond my capacity for words, as Goov had promised. To see the earth as if I were the Hawk - my totem - was a gift from Ursus himself. Being able to gaze upon the sea from high in the air gave me a perspective not granted to anyone before - other than Ayla, of course. As far as I could see, there was so much water. I was instantly filled with gratitude to the Great Cave Bear for the magnificence of his creation... and to this woman, for showing it to me in a way that I could never have imagined.” Gord stopped his gestures, overcome with emotion, resting his hands on his lap.

Ayla reached over to touch his arm briefly, as she had during the previous day’s storytelling. “I am pleased to know it was so meaningful to you, Gord.”

The mog-ur nodded to her, still overwhelmed, yet moved by her show of warmth toward him.

Surprised by his mentor’s reaction though feeling much the same way, Drin took up telling the story at Gord’s nod of permission. “Ayla took us out over the waters and then down lower and lower until we were just over the surface. We kept dropping until we were under the water! At first, I was startled, but when I realized my spirit body could not drown, I was able to look around to see the underwater creatures. I will never forget that... nor the fish that swam through Gord!” He looked at his mentor with amusement and then at Ayla, allowing the others to see his awe for her.

Goov puffed his chest with pride for his acolyte. “After that, Ayla brought us back here to our bodies. It was a beneficial spirit journey that enabled her to locate that cave, but it was also one that caused me to feel closer to Ursus,” he added, corroborating the other men’s words and emotions.

Gord nodded his enthusiastic agreement, finally able to speak again. “You are correct, Goov. If Ayla were to take all the other mog-urs on a similar spirit-flying journey at the next Clan Gathering, it would make an indelible impression on them. They would not be able to deny her abilities. However, I still do not know how your acolyte can do all she does without any assistance from the datura the rest of us required. Even Creb used some, though not as much as anyone else.” He turned to her. “Can you explain how that is possible for you, Ayla?”

Ayla felt her face growing warm as she blushed once more. “I do not know either, Gord. Ursus has been very generous with this most unworthy woman.” 

The older mog-ur replied, “It is true he has been generous with you, Ayla, but you are hardly unworthy of his favor.”

The sound of five men grunting their endorsement of Gord’s words filled the small clearing in which they sat; Ayla barely managed to avoid laughing aloud as she had earlier, for fear that Iga would come running to her again.

Drin’s face then became serious as he decided to speak about the other sight from their spirit-flying. “We saw a small clan in a cave that was about the same distance from here as it was from the one we explored to the north. I believe it was the same clan from the last Gathering - the one that did not join all the others.”

Brok sighed at the memory and nodded. “It is a longer story than that. I will begin the telling of it that Brun and Ayla would know.” He shifted his seated position slightly to make himself more comfortable.

“It was one cycle of seasons before the last Clan Gathering, and we had gone north to find mammoth. Gord did not come; he stayed to study with the mog-ur we had at the time. Drin was there with the hunting party, but only to observe because he had not yet had his manhood hunt.

“One day, we came across Clan hunters we had never seen before. Their leader was very suspicious of us and wanted to know why we were in his area. I was taken aback by such a question since nothing in Ursus’ world belongs to any clan or leader, though we respect others’ caves and hunting grounds. I explained we were on our way north to hunt mammoth and would not remain near his cave. The leader, Bort, accepted that, so I asked who they were and where they came from. He said they had come from far to the northeast. There had been sickness in their cave, with several deaths, including that of the second-in-command. Their medicine woman said it would be best if they left the cave due to possible lingering evil spirits, so they traveled in search of a new home.

“Along the way, they encountered a hunting party of Others, who chased them away, but not without the clan’s leader being struck by a thrown spear. He died the next day. There was no one else to take over the leadership by that point, so Bort suddenly found he was the leader. Their clan was now smaller, but eventually, they found a cave.

“After learning all they had endured, I could understand their leader’s hesitancy at welcoming strangers. His hunters did not look as strong as would be expected, but they had faced many difficulties. I was sure they would recover as long as they had a good leader. I told Bort about the Clan Gathering to be held the following summer and explained how to travel to the location. I also let him know how long it would take to get there since they were new to this region and would not know.

“We left soon after that conversation since Bort did not offer any food or drink to us, possibly because he did not have any to spare. Our mammoth hunt was later successful, but we avoided Bort’s clan on our way back to our cave, completely bypassing that area. Now, I would have Drin tell the rest of the story, which is what he referred to.”

Drin was caught by surprise at his leader’s request for him to speak but knew he could do it, if for no other reason than to help the one who had led them on the breathtaking spirit-flying. He was pleased his mind had cleared significantly since that unforgettable event and even thought his mind was now sharper than it had ever been.

“It was during the Clan Gathering. After we returned from the mammoth hunt, I had become a man but was not yet an acolyte, so I was with a group of our men who set out one day to find something to hunt. Neither Brok nor Gord was with us. Brok was meeting with the other leaders, and Gord was trying to speak with Creb as often as he could.” He looked over to see the small happy grimace on Ayla’s face. He shook his head, remembering that The Mog-ur was the man of her hearth. Did that have something to do with all of her powers?

Bringing his thoughts back to the story he was telling, Drin continued, “We could see a small clan walking toward us, so we stopped and waited for them to approach. It was apparent they were coming to the Gathering, but they were late since it had started nearly a phase of the moon before. When they drew close to us, we recognized them as the clan we met while on our mammoth hunt the previous year.

“We greeted them and told them they had not come on time but would be welcome anyway. Bort had misjudged how long it would take to walk to the Gathering, but that did not make sense - Brok had been clear in his directions. However, I could see that Bort had developed a great deal of arrogance since we had passed close to his cave, maybe because he was insecure about being the leader and having no memories for taking on that position.” Drin startled himself and Gord with his sudden insight.

“While speaking with Bort, someone mentioned the Others-born medicine woman of the first-ranked clan whom all of us thought the mog-urs would confirm as the First Medicine Woman.” Drin paused. He hoped Ayla would not be angered by what he would describe next.

“When Bort saw those words, he became furious. His face was red as he raged about how an Others woman could not possibly be a Clan medicine woman. He also said that any leader who had accepted such a female was not a real leader.” Drin winced as Brun saw the insulting words but remained stoic, only frowning slightly. Ayla, too, sat impassively.

“Bort’s mog-ur tried to convince him to stay for the Gathering, but that leader would not heed what his holy man said. Then Bort announced he would lead his clan back to their cave since he did not want to associate with clans that would consider insulting Ursus by thinking an ugly and potentially evil Others woman was skilled enough to be honored as the first-ranked medicine woman.

“It was bad enough Bort would not attend the Gathering after coming so far because it was easy to see all their women and children were very tired. However, he did not allow them to rest any longer than it took for that conversation and forced them to turn around to head back.” He frowned. “That would have been a very long walk from his cave and then back - and it was all for nothing. Bort’s mate pleaded with him to stay and rest, but he only cuffed her and ordered her to start walking.”

Drin was disturbed by what he had told Brun, Ayla, and Goov, but he knew they needed the information. Judging by the state of the small clan’s cave, he knew Bort had not improved as a leader since that earlier time - and had probably worsened, causing his clan’s deteriorating condition.

“Brok, from what you described, Bort’s clan suffered greatly,” Ayla began. “I do not understand a man holding onto all that bitterness in his mind unless he was ill-prepared to be the leader and was now exasperated with their situation, as Drin wisely suggested.”

The young man was proud to have been praised by this woman.

Ayla had continued speaking, “The cave we saw was not well-tended, and the clan’s hunters, who returned without a kill, did not look as robust as they should have. Neither did the women and children. The only one who appeared to be eating almost enough was the leader.” She shook her head. “That is distressing to me if he cared more about himself than his people. When he returned to the cave, he struck a woman very hard and blamed her for their unsuccessful hunt. But she had not been with the hunting party, so that was a pointless cuffing.”

“I would suggest you try to avoid them when you go north, Ayla,” Brok interjected.

Again, she shook her head, but sadly this time. “No. How could I not try to assist them? I doubt they will last much longer as a clan if they continue living as they are. I think it is our destiny to encounter them.”

“How long will it take us to get to that clan’s cave?” Brun asked, looking at the other leader. His face remained expressionless as he spoke, knowing he would not be able to change Ayla’s mind about helping others once she became the leader.

Brok replied, “It took our hunters about two phases of the moon or less. I think your clan, with all the women and children, would need somewhat longer - perhaps about three phases.”

“We have been traveling for longer than that amount of time already. I believe we have become accustomed to moving quickly and efficiently,” Ayla stated, with Brun and Goov both agreeing. “If it took three phases to get there and it was another three past that point to the cave in the north, that would mean our potential new home is about one moon and half a moon from here, at the most. We should be able to handle that; our clan is excellent.”

Gord blinked at how quickly she had calculated that length of time and decided he would merely accept her answer rather than trying to work it out himself.

“We now have a good idea of where we will be going because of the spirit-flying,” Brun gestured. “Ayla, I am grateful to you and to the men who traveled with you.”

Ayla gave a quick nod but now wanted to mention what she had been pondering. “Brun, Goov. With our departure in mind, I have been contemplating a ceremony I would like to conduct with our clan, perhaps later today - with your permission, of course.”

“What do you have in mind?” Goov asked, his curiosity piqued.

“One during which I would call on the totems to help protect us as we continue our journey. I wish to bring an even greater sense of strength and purpose to our clan than we already have.”

Goov nodded and asked, “Are you referring to something similar to the men’s ceremony?”

“Yes, but I mean for it to be more informal than that and I want the entire clan to be present for it.” 

Brun could tell she was refraining from mentioning another aspect to what she had planned, but he would not oppose her idea if Goov did not; anything involving the spirits was the domain of the clan’s magician. “Ayla, you may do this if the mog-ur approves. We could gather everyone after the late meal for you to perform your ceremony then.”

“That would be good, Brun. I had originally thought about doing it tomorrow morning, but it would be better if we could get an early start on our walking instead of being delayed.”

Brun nodded his approval of her plan.

“Ayla,” Goov interjected, “I know of no such ceremony or ritual intended for everyone in a clan, such as you described. You are planning something new?” He saw her nod once. “I will allow you to devise this on your own since I trust you implicitly, but I would suggest wearing your new pendant and your bearskin from Creb. Using those two items will make the proceedings more memorable for the people.”

“I will do that, Goov. As always, I am grateful for your assistance and guidance. Now, all who came with me on the spirit journey will probably wish to rest. I certainly do,” Ayla said. The meeting broke up when she rose to her feet, leaving only the two leaders behind. Neither was in the mood for speaking, so they remained in the silent clearing, contemplating all that had happened and that which was to come in the lives of both clans.


	59. Chapter 59

Before everyone had eaten the last meal of the day, Brun announced to his clan a special spirit ceremony performed by Ayla afterward. He ordered all of his people to be present after completing their cleaning up and water passing.

Now that the meal was over, he glanced around to see Ayla, but he could not find her. She must have eaten quickly and left to prepare, he thought, but how could a very tall woman with light-colored hair disappear from his sight? Mog-urs! He would never understand them.

Goov, though, had been watching her closely as she quietly slipped away and to her tent, stopping only to speak briefly with both Uba and Brac. He nodded with approval as he saw that she had taken his advice; she was wearing the Ursus-tooth pendant and carrying her bearskin. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the tree line and then the position of the people beginning to seat themselves. Finishing her inspection, she nodded to herself, walked to the edge of the woods bordering their campsite, and disappeared. He knew she had simply used the cover of the trees to hide from view, but it was impressively done. Choosing to sit beside his mate on this occasion, as it seemed the other men were doing, Goov made himself comfortable on the ground to wait for what his acolyte had created.

By now, word had spread to everyone that the female acolyte Ayla would be doing a mog-ur ceremony. It would undoubtedly be unusual, and the people of Brok’s clan surprised themselves with their curiosity about the event. They gathered around Brun’s clan at a distance that would still be close enough to see what she would say.

Gord could feel the anticipation rising around him as everyone waited. Just as conversations had begun again, the bearskin-cloaked figure was standing in front of them. Gasps abounded as people tried to reason how a mog-ur had suddenly appeared in front of them. Goov caught Gord’s eye and nodded. They had both watched her masterfully find the exact moment to step out into view, much the same as Creb had always done so well. She must have been observing The Mog-ur very closely indeed all those years, Gord mused.

When Ayla was in position, and the people were perfectly still, she briefly touched her pendant and then began gesturing. “Great Cave Bear, this unworthy woman stands before you and the people of her clan as we prepare to leave on our journey in the morning to find the new home selected for us. Mighty Ursus, I ask that you and all our totem spirits gather today to grant us the strength we will need during our search and into the future.”

At Ayla’s nearly imperceptible nod, Brac stood and walked to her. Carefully, he helped her remove the bearskin from her shoulders. She took it from him and folded it on itself until it was a more manageable size and handed it back to Brac, giving him another nod. After a fleeting glance at her, he walked to a nearby large rock and gently placed the cloak on it. Finished with the task, he returned to his place, eager to see what would transpire.

Ayla looked next to Brun and made a small gesture requesting that he stand. When he had risen to his feet with a questioning look, she began, “Spirit of Bison, you are the totem of Brun, the leader of our clan. You have given your strength to this man who has guided us for many cycles of seasons. Continue to watch over him and allow him to share his wisdom with the one who will follow him as the leader.”

Brun nodded, appreciative and energized by her words. Ebra helped him sit back down, which he allowed, though he knew he did not need the assistance.

Goov did not need prompting since he was sure he had figured out Ayla’s plan. As soon as he rose, she spoke, “Spirit of Aurochs, you are the protective spirit for Goov, our mog-ur. You lend your gentle and caring nature to the man serving our people as the intermediary to Ursus, who also watches over him. May you continue to give Goov the confidence and insight to care for us in the way we all know he can.”

Before he sat, he regarded his gifted acolyte warmly and marveled at the sensation of his totem enveloping him.

“Spirit of Aurochs, there is another for whom you are the protective totem.” She could see Droog rise to his feet. “You also guide the man who is our toolmaker and current second-in-command of our clan with his quiet and methodical nature that also infuses his life. Continue to guide him as he returns to the position for which he is so well suited.”

“Spirit of Brown Bear,” she began and watched Crug stand, “you are Crug’s totem. As he returns to live among us, may you grant him your continued support as the powerful hunter he is. Offer him your protection as he leads our men in providing the meat for our sustenance.”

Crug could not help feeling more confident as he retook his seat, secure in knowing that his totem would always be with him.

Gord watched with fascination as Ayla continued with Brun’s men’s totems similarly to what would be said at a men’s ceremony, as he had thought she might. She was doing it, though, in front of the women and children and using a more casual manner befitting the circumstances. More than that, he could see the positive effect of what Ayla was saying on the men as she prayed for their protection while praising them for the good qualities they already possessed. He continued to observe her as she worked her way through her individualized totem recognitions for Zard, Vorn, and Borg. Knowing she had a particular fondness for the old sling master, he refocused his attention.

“Spirit of Eagle, you are the guardian of Zoug.” She waited as he slowly got to his feet. “You have given your keen eyesight and hunting prowess to the man over many cycles of seasons. We have all benefited from Zoug’s skills, first as second-in-command to the previous leader and as a master sling hunter. Many have been fortunate to have learned from him.” She allowed a small smile to lift the corners of her mouth. “Continue watching over him as he ably provides a hearth to a woman who is new to our clan.”

Zoug stood up straight, and his eyes filled with a deep affection for the tall woman who had long filled a special place in his heart. She patiently waited as he regained his seat on the ground with Una’s assistance.

“Spirit of Woolly Rhinoceros,” Ayla invoked, “you are the protective spirit of Broud.” She could see he was startled, not expecting her to mention him along with the other men. As he hesitantly stood, she resumed her supplication. “You have given Broud your strength and your persistence. Convince him to accept the gifts of wisdom and courage to temper what he already possesses. Help him to grow in character that he may one day rejoin the hunters.”

Knowing what she had just said was more than he deserved, especially being stated in front of everyone, Broud sat back down with pleasure on his face.

Gord and Goov shared a long look. Ayla had done very well, judging by the proud postures of the men. Brun, though, was still closely watching the daughter of his hearth and could tell she had not finished.

Giving a quick nod to her sister, whom she had forewarned, Ayla began, “Spirit of Rabbit.” Uba immediately jumped to her feet and stood proudly. 

The men were all stunned. Was Ayla going to call on the totems of the women too? Goov was just as surprised as Gord.

“You are the totem of Uba, our medicine woman. You have given her the gifts of constancy and compassion to add to her formidable skill from the line of the first-ranked medicine women. Continue to watch over her as she becomes the primary medicine woman of our clan and expertly balances the healing demands of the people along with handling her mate’s needs.”

As the younger medicine woman sat with gleaming eyes, Ayla started immediately on the next petition, “Spirit of Mink, you are the protector of Ebra.” She paused to watch as Brun stood to help Ebra to her feet; the look Ebra gave to him made Ayla yearn once again to have someone in her life who would exhibit that much love to her. “Grant her your continuing warm concern as she cares for her mate who has given many cycles of seasons to this clan, as has she.”

After Ayla had worked her way through the rest of the women, she remained standing still until she glanced again at Brac and gestured for him to rise. Since she had not warned him of this part of her ceremony, he was visibly shocked.

“Spirit of Horse, you are the protective guardian of Brac,” she announced when the boy was standing.

Brun’s and Brok’s jaws dropped simultaneously. Was she even going to recognize the totems of all the children?

“Provide your strength and speed to Brac as he matures to become an excellent man and hunter of our clan.”

Brac could not take his eyes off his future leader after her complimentary gestures. His intent gaze, though, caused him to misjudge his descent to the ground and he landed jarringly on his rear. However, he was only mildly embarrassed since he saw that he had amused Ayla, who struggled to not smile at his clumsiness.

Regaining her more formal bearing, Ayla turned her attention to the next boy, who rose at a look from her. “Spirit of Reindeer, you watch over Groob. Grant him the swiftness he will need as a strong hunter of our clan one day.”

She motioned Durc’s best friend to stand up. “Spirit of Lynx, you are Grev’s protector. Share with him the keen eyesight and hunting ability he will require when he becomes a man.”

Durc knew he would be next after Grev and rose on his own after his milk brother sat down. He waited excitedly to see what his mother would say about him.

Looking proudly at her son, Ayla gestured, “Spirit of Grey Wolf, you are Durc’s protective spirit. Allow him to grow into your intelligence and strength as he gets older and learns to hunt, similarly to how the Clan acquired your ways many generations ago.”

Durc was pleased because it looked like his Mama had praised him. Before he sat, though, he motioned to the small boy Dorv to stand up; Dorv’s mother Ika helped him.

“Spirit of Onager, you are the guardian of Dorv. Allow him to develop your quickness so he may possess that characteristic later in his life when he hunts for our clan.”

After a moment, Ayla turned to Ika’s daughter and motioned for her to rise. “Spirit of Hare, you watch over Igra. Help her to find her way in our clan, as it fits into your plan.”

Ura was watching carefully since she realized she would be next as the only other girl in the clan. As soon as the wide-eyed Igra began sitting, Ura stood up, eager to see the words from the female hunter she revered.

“Spirit of Lynx, you are also Ura’s protective totem. Grant her your strength as she grows into what you wish for her to become, even if it means she will walk a different path.”

Ura smiled, not comprehending Ayla’s words, but she was pleased to be treated as an ordinary member of a clan.

Ayla had gone through everyone in the clan, Gord noted, with one exception. He wondered how she would handle that; it was difficult to talk about oneself directly without appearing boastful.

Taking in a deep breath and then releasing it, Ayla resumed her gestures, “Spirit of Cave Lioness, I have known about you watching over me since I was adopted into this clan, though I have a strong feeling you have been with me even longer than that. Please remain near me and continue to bestow the strength and confidence upon me that I will need to undertake all that Ursus has in mind.”

Clutching her pendant again, she paused as her next words took shape in her mind.

“Mighty Ursus, as you and the totem spirits have come together to surround us with your protection, wisdom, and strength on this day, let the people of this clan learn from you. Lead us to know, accept, and follow your will, even if where you take us is different from the memories. Let us be strong, as the original clan was when they accepted the new ways of Ursus from the mog-ur. Help us be as resourceful as Durc and his followers were when their difficult path led them to unprecedented changes in their lives.

“You started us walking on our path of innovation with the visit of the man of the Others and have allowed us to become a clan whose members are all strong, intelligent, and capable of doing what you will ask. Great Cave Bear, you have chosen us to lead the way to a new understanding of your people and how we are all one - Clan and Others. You have also selected this undeserving woman to help carry out your plans. While I am grateful for all you have done for me, I beseech you to continue granting me your wisdom so I may succeed when you have determined it is time for me to lead my clan.

“As we prepare to begin our journey to our new home, draw us closer to you and each other. We are all strong, but together we will become even more powerful. Help us always keep that in mind because we will grow and thrive as never before if we do. Only then will we truly be worthy of being referred to as the clan that is ranked first among all.”

Ayla then closed her eyes, and everyone present knew she was holding on to her close connection with Ursus and the rest of the spirits she had called. All the people - even the children - were frozen in place, mesmerized by the woman's motionless yet authoritative presence. Finally, she drew in a deep breath and then exhaled while opening her eyes, signifying her return to their mundane world.

A glance with a quirked eyebrow at Brac told the boy he had one more duty to perform. Quickly, he stood and retrieved the bearskin cloak from where he had placed it earlier. Again gazing at the woman with eyes full of wonder, he reached up and put it around her shoulders. After she made a final sweeping glance at the crowd, Brac watched her turn and walk back into the woods. As she moved deeper among the trees, she finally vanished from his sight. He shook his head at what must have been another display of her powerful magic.

**

Gord made his way over to Goov, impressed with the woman yet again. While what Ayla had created was based in part on a men’s ceremony, it had wholly transcended that experience. To include all of a clan’s members was brilliant, in his opinion, as were her heartfelt petitions to the spirits at the end.

“Goov,” he called. When the younger mog-ur did not respond immediately, Gord knew Goov had been just as affected - and had had no idea what his acolyte was going to do before she began.

The two men stood unmoving until Gord broke the silence between them again, “Goov.” At the other man’s delayed look, the older gestured, “She will be First. Of that, I have no doubt.”

After a time, Goov finally nodded and motioned, “It will only be a matter of how soon.” He shook his head. “Look at them, Gord... the members of Brun’s clan. I can see the additional confidence they have in themselves and each other. Even I can feel it in myself.” He let out a breath. “She is truly gifted. How could Ursus have thought I could teach her?”

“Ayla respects you. Because of that, you must have taught her well, despite your feeling of inadequacy.”

Goov grunted his gratitude to Gord. “Perhaps, but I have learned also.”

“Goov, that may have been Ursus’ plan.”

**

Brun called softly to Ayla when he saw her walking back into their midst carrying her bearskin. He paused when she stood in front of him and gathered his thoughts. “That was excellently done. I was surprised you even spoke about the women’s totems.”

“I wanted everyone to learn about each person in our clan, including the women and children. All of us are important to the clan and our destiny.”

He grunted. “You accomplished what you set out to do. I have never seen a group of people so inspired simply by words. You impress me more each day, Ayla.”

“I am grateful for your continued confidence in me, Brun,” she gestured appreciatively. “It has been a busy few days since we arrived here. I will return to my tent if the leader permits that.”

Brun nodded to her with affection and watched as she began to walk away.

“Ayla,” she heard after taking only a few steps.

Turning, she saw Gord approaching her. Getting to her tent would need to wait, though Ayla had to admit she was not feeling as tired as she thought she would. Feeling a surge of energy, she looked into the mog-ur’s eyes when he was in front of her.

“I am certain Brun told you how well you did with your new ritual.” She nodded. “I agree with him, as does Goov. It was a different way to draw the clan members closer together, but I would not have thought about including the women and children as you did. It would be excellent to do this with Brok’s clan too. I hope you would permit this mog-ur to use what you created.”

She blushed at his words. “Of course you may, Gord. I am honored you would think that highly of my improvised ceremony.”

“No one besides a mog-ur would have guessed that of it. I watched you conduct it with authority as was appropriate and felt the presence of the spirits you called.” He took a long look at her. “You will be changing more than just your clan, Ayla. You have already affected Brok’s, and I am certain you will also substantially impact the Others when you go to them. The challenging test for you, though, will be the Clan Gathering. However, I believe you will find a way to gain acceptance and approval there, as you did last time.”

“But I was only hoping for recognition as a medicine woman at that Gathering.”

“You accomplished that task, and you convinced the mog-urs you were worthy of making their drink. You succeeded when many thought you might not; you left the Gathering confirmed as the first-ranked medicine woman.”

“This next one will involve much more for people to overcome about me: leader, mog-ur, hunter, and possibly having an Others mate.”

“And through it all, you will be doing the will of Ursus, will you not? He will help you, so be confident, woman. You have much to share with our world.”

She let out a breath. “I am grateful for your words, mog-ur. I will never forget them nor the man who spoke them to me.”

Gord was pleased with her response but then became uncharacteristically unsure of what to say next. After considering his words, he gestured, “Ayla, I wish I could see you again in the future to know what has become of you.”

“We were just speaking of the Clan Gathering, Gord. You will see me there,” she said with brightened eyes.

“That is not exactly what I mean.”

She carefully studied the man who had assured her positive reception with Brok’s clan by guiding his leader’s reactions. “First, you need to finish Drin’s training to ensure Brok will have a good mog-ur. After that, you would always be welcome. You know the way now,” she added.

“How did you know what I was thinking?” he asked incredulously.

“Your thoughts were quite visible on your face, Gord.”

His shoulders slumped. “But it is foolish of me to think of such an undertaking. I could not travel so far by myself.”

Ayla looked directly into Gord’s eyes. “You would not be alone,” she motioned with conviction.

“What are you saying, Ayla?”

Touching his arm to allow her admiration for the man to be obvious to him, she said, “Be patient, Gord, as you are with everything else. All will be made clear to you when it is time for you to know.”

After staring at her for a moment, he relaxed and nodded his head, amusement evident on his face. “You already speak like a mog-ur, Ayla. I will do as you say and anticipate seeing you in the future - whenever it may be.”

Her pleased expression matched his. “You talk as if you will next say to me, ‘Walk with Ursus’. Our clan is not leaving until the morning, Gord.” 

“There would not be the time nor the privacy to speak like this as you are preparing to depart. Also, I would not want to be this emotional in front of everyone.”

“Does that mean you do not wish for me to surprise you with a hug in the morning?” She could not help smiling openly now.

“I would… permit that, Ayla.”

“And I may allow myself to do it,” she teased. 

He continued to study her, finally sighing lightly. “You are certain you are to find your future mate on your trip to the Others?”

She looked at him closely, wondering why he was asking. “Yes, I am, Gord. That is what was revealed to me.”

He nodded slowly. “That is good for you… but unfortunate for me.” After a lingering gaze, he turned to walk back to his hearth.

Ayla was left standing alone in a state of shock with her mouth hanging open. A man - a very good man – had just implied he would want her to be his mate? She knew Gord did not match Iza’s description of the future mate who would travel to her from a great distance. Therefore, he was not the one destined for her but why, after all these years, were there suddenly Clan males who desired her?

Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned to the side when she heard someone walking toward her. “Uba! You saw all of that?”

Her younger sister blushed at having been caught eavesdropping. “Yes, Ayla. But there is something I do not understand.”

“Apparently, there is much I do not understand,” she motioned while sighing.

“You are correct, sister. Why are you still standing here? Go to him! It is your chance to experience what you have only had with Broud before - but this time, it would be with a good and kind man.”

“What if he does not want me or is bothered by my boldness at approaching his hearth?”

“After everything you have done recently, you are now suddenly concerned about being too bold? Ayla, he respects you highly; everyone can see that. Could you not also see the sadness in his eyes at the thought of you leaving? Even as far away as I was standing, I could spot that. He does want you. Now go!”

Ayla was startled by the intensity of her sister’s words and stood gaping at her. “I still need to put away my bearskin and pendant, Uba. I should be doing that now.”

“I will take care of those for you. Please, my wonderful sister, go to him,” she begged.

Finally, Ayla nodded, handing Uba her mog-ur items. “You will watch Durc... in case I am gone for a while?” She hazarded a small smile.

“Of course I will,” Uba replied before making a shooing motion with her hand.


	60. Chapter 60

It was not until after the sun had set that Ayla walked to Vorn’s tent to check on her son. The flap had been left open, and Ayla could see that Vorn and Durc were already sleeping soundly. Uba was still awake, though, and immediately disentangled herself from the sleeping fur to get up when she saw her sister’s face peeking in. Ayla shook her head; Uba must have been waiting up for her.

The two women moved toward the fire to see each other, although the bright moonlight would also help with the visibility. Uba was gently pulling Ayla along while preparing her interrogation of her.

When they stopped, Uba faced her sister with expectation on her face. “You were gone a long time, Ayla. Did you enjoy being with Gord?” she began innocuously.

“Yes, I did.”

The younger sister’s eyes lit up in joy. “Tell me about it!”

“Uba! Why do you need to know such details?”

“It is because I seek to expand my knowledge as a medicine woman.”

Ayla lifted an eyebrow, causing Uba to blush. “It is also because you are the most curious woman who was ever born to the Clan. But I will tell you anyway,” she gestured while sighing in mock exasperation.

Uba fixed her attention on her older sister and impatiently waited to learn what had happened in Gord’s hearth.

“It was an amazing experience,” Ayla began.

Uba nodded eagerly, her eyes widening with anticipation and pleasure for her sister.

“After Gord welcomed me into his hearth, we sat and talked so much about numbers and counting, discerning totems, various ceremonies, visiting the spirit world...”

“Ayla, stop!” Uba interrupted with an incredulous look on her face. “You went to the hearth of a man who wanted you and you... talked with him? Ayla! Counting? The spirit world?” She threw her hands in the air before exclaiming, “Do I need to teach you everything?”

Ayla lost the struggle with herself to contain her chuckling, which then bubbled forth. “Uba, you are so funny.”

“I do not see why you would think so, Ayla,” Uba pouted.

Ayla smiled. “I never said that was all we did, my obsessed sister.”

Realization struck Uba, and she visibly relaxed her posture. “You are cruel, but I still love you. Now, will you tell me?”

Ayla nodded and blushed as she began. “After we had spoken for a long time, I tried using the womanly postures Iza taught me to entice a man, but I felt awkward doing them. My body does not move the same as yours, with these ridiculously long legs I have. Fortunately, Gord was kindhearted when he saw what I was trying to do, and he gave me the signal, but hesitantly. He said it did not feel right to order me to relieve him when we have nearly the same status and mine will be higher very soon. I told him I did not mind and that I only did not wish to be mistreated. He told me he could never be that way with me.”

Uba was staring, captivated by what she saw from Ayla. “Yes? What happened then?”

“He relieved his needs, it was good, and then I left to go to your tent,” she responded succinctly.

“It was good? That is all you have to say about finally being with a man who was not Broud? A man who respects your astonishing mind? A man who is not bothered by your unusual appearance? A man who wanted to be with you, Ayla?” Her motions had become more agitated as she spoke.

“Yes, that is all there is to say about it.”

“You do not feel exhilarated?”

Ayla thought for a moment. “No. It was enjoyable - nothing more.”

Uba’s jaw had dropped. “You do not feel better as a woman, knowing you were desirable to a man and had fulfilled a necessary function in our society?”

“That is a question a mog-ur would ask, Uba.”

“Do not try to change the subject, Ayla. I told you I would not be your acolyte.” Slowly, she let out a large breath, giving herself time to gather her thoughts. “Whenever Vorn has finished relieving his needs with me, I am already looking forward to the next time. Are you saying this was not the case for you after being with such an excellent and handsome man as Gord?”

Ayla frowned. Was there was something wrong with her? Is that what Uba was implying by her questions? Sighing, she replied while shaking her head, “No, it was not that way for me.” She frowned in thought. “You and I are not alike, Uba. I know you enjoy taking care of Vorn’s needs - often. But I did not have the same reaction you always do, even though Gord is a good-looking man.” She looked to Uba for understanding. “It must be how I am... how Ursus made me. And you are the way he made you. We are different, and there is nothing wrong with either of us,” she stated decisively.

Uba was still slightly uncertain about her sister’s lack of enthusiasm. “Ayla, I will always accept you the way you are, but surely you could notice the difference between being with Gord as opposed to Broud.”

“Yes, my persistent sister. Gord was much more pleasant to me than Broud ever was.”

“I am certain of that, but it is not much of a compliment to say a man is nicer than Broud. It is like saying Crug is a better hunter than little Dorv.”

Ayla laughed. Her sister always found a humorous way to look at life.

“You indeed have very long legs - and arms - but I think you move gracefully despite them, Ayla. Also, I think you could not be as successful as you are at hunting if you did not have complete control over your body. Of course, I know nothing about hunting,” she instinctively added and then shook her head. “No, my long-legged sister, I cannot believe you were awkward; it probably was that you felt nervous. But I should have told you that you did not need to try to use those womanly movements on Gord.”

“But I thought you wanted me to experience what I did.”

Uba shook her head and lifted an eyebrow. “That is correct.” She paused and then said, “Instead of trying to entice Gord, you could have signaled him yourself.”

Ayla’s jaw dropped for the second time that evening. “But... he is a man!”

“Yes, and you are a woman, but he would have obeyed your signal and still relieved his needs with you.” Uba nodded, sure of herself. “I have given this much thought.”

Ayla stared at her sister before telling her, “You need to be assigned more duties in our clan, Uba. You have too much time to think about all these ideas in your mind.”

Undeterred, Uba continued. “You know I am right, Ayla. Gord did not turn you away from his hearth when you approached him, did he? That proves he had already accepted you as being bold. I do not think he would have been offended by you being slightly manly toward him,” she added with twinkling eyes.

“Did you enjoy shocking me, Uba?”

“Yes, I did, especially since you are usually the one who shocks all of us. However, now I believe I understand what your problem is,” Uba stated, nodding her head.

Ayla rolled her eyes at the impending analysis from her sister. 

“You need to wait for your trip to the Others.”

“That is what I have been saying to you and everyone else, Uba!”

“I will explain what I mean. No matter how good a man Gord is, he is not the one who was chosen for you by the spirits, is he?”

Ayla shook her head.

“Maybe that is why the... experience... was not as wonderful for you as it always is for me. If I am right, it will not be until you meet your special future mate that you will understand what I am talking about.”

“Perhaps,” Ayla replied uncertainly to Uba’s theory but then smiled at her sister. “I promise I will think about what you have said. But now that we have discussed my problems, we should do the same for yours.”

“That conversation would be very short. You know there is nothing wrong with me.” Uba’s eyes were bright as she saw her sister shaking her head and chuckling again.

“It is true you have been the perfect sister for me.”

Uba’s expression softened. “You are the same to me, Ayla, but if anyone is truly perfect, it is you.”

“No, I am not, Uba! Nobody is!”

“Why then did Ursus choose you for his tasks - even over the men - and give you so many powers and abilities? If the Great Cave Bear thinks that highly of you, then you are as I described.”

Seeing her sister’s adoring look and words of praise, Ayla could not prevent tears from starting to form in her eyes.

“Even if you are too tall and strong for a woman,” Uba mischievously added before Ayla could say anything.

Ayla snorted lightly. “Very soon, I will be the leader with the most aggravating medicine woman in all the clans. The other leaders will feel sorry for me.”

“No, they will probably wonder why you do not cuff me all day long,” she responded impudently. “Ayla, you would not know what to do with me if I were not the way I am. Besides, it is your fault I have turned out like this.”

Ayla started to move her hands to object, but Uba shook her head and continued speaking, “It is too late to talk anymore tonight. Both of us, especially you after your... activity, need to sleep before we leave tomorrow. Durc can stay where he is in Vorn’s tent. You should go back to your own with Oda and Ura if this mere woman may have permission to make those suggestions to the powerful future leader.”

“What would I do without you?” Ayla gestured with a smirk.

“You would not be able to have great talks like these. Do not forget the special tea in the morning, Ayla.”

“You know I drink it every day!”

“Yes, but I wanted to remind you in case being with such a good man might have caused you to become forgetful suddenly.”

“The only thing I have trouble remembering sometimes is why I continue to tolerate you, Uba,” Ayla teased affectionately. “Do not worry about me, little sister; I will remember the golden thread.”

“I would tell you to sleep well, my huge sister, but I think you will do that anyway tonight.”

After a quick eye-roll from Ayla, the two hugged and then walked to their tents.

**

Shortly after dawn, everyone in Brun’s clan was awake and ready to start their journey after a quick meal. There was a vitality present in all of them that Goov could easily detect. As far as he was concerned, it was due to his acolyte's totem ceremony the previous afternoon. But why had no one thought of including the women and their totems before? And even the children? The answer was simple: What Ayla had done was not part of the traditions.

It was ironic to him that it took an Others-born woman to make something fundamental to being Clan so much more significant for all of them: awareness of the constant presence of their totems in their lives. He had seen a few people gesture comments to one another this morning about the other’s totem or the qualities it imparted to them. Grev and Durc had even referred to each other by their totems rather than their given names but then became confused when Ura joined them since she shared the Lynx with Grev. Goov knew the children’s play was in fun, but it underscored how responsive everyone had been to Ayla’s reminder of the spirits’ protection.

The clan’s members had lined up; the only ones not in place yet were Brun and Ayla since Goov had already spoken to Brok and Gord. Brun walked to the other leader and was surprised to see Brok holding a lidded wooden container out to him.

“It is salt, Brun. We have plenty and will be going back to the sea again within another moon cycle to get fish and more salt since we live close enough. But we will not be going in our spirit forms! It is my gift to you and your clan since I know you will be heading north, away from the sea. I learned much from you - and from your future leader, I admit.”

Brun’s eyes showed his pleasure. “Brok, I am grateful for the salt. We had some with us, but more is better.” Looking earnestly at the younger leader, he continued, “You welcomed Ayla when you did not need to - when the memories said you should not. Your pledge of support to her for the next Gathering is valuable to us, and it is a kindness we will not forget. Walk with Ursus, my friend.”

“Brun, walk with Ursus.”

Ayla came to speak with Brok when Brun left. “I am grateful to you for accepting me; I know I brought much that was new and unsettling to you and your people. Change is difficult for Clan, but you proved yourself so adaptable I wonder if there might have been an Others in one of your past generations, as there was with Zard.”

The man’s eyes widened in surprise, but then he noticed her teasing eyes and grunted softly in reply.

Turning serious again, she told him, “Brok, your promise to stand up for me at the Clan Gathering is still very nearly overwhelming, in that it came after only a few days of our clans being together.”

“You are correct, Ayla, but if the other leaders allow themselves the opportunity to get to know you - and not rush to condemn you - they will be impressed, as I have been. Gord spoke about his vision of horses under your control as a means of influencing others, but I have also been thinking about your arrival at that summer meeting. I would make a suggestion to you that does not involve spirit powers: Try to make certain yours is the last clan to arrive - without being late, of course. That will allow my mog-ur and me to talk favorably about you to the other leaders and mog-urs ahead of time. It will also ensure they are somewhat prepared for such an unusual woman and her clan.”

Ayla struggled to contain her emotion at his words. “You are a wise and generous leader to make such an offer, Brok. I will do as you say. It seems I am already indebted to you even before the Gathering starts.”

He waved his hand in dismissal of her statement. “You owe nothing to me. I have learned from you, as I told Brun. That is enough.”

When he saw the puzzled look on Ayla’s face, Brok explained, “From my memories and Drog’s training, I knew to be patient and thoughtful as a leader. But now I know there are times when quick and decisive action is necessary, as you showed with Karg. It is what I learned from you, along with remembering to trust in Ursus, my totem - and myself.” He shook his head. “I will have much to tell the other leaders before you arrive at the Clan Gathering, including how you taught all of that to me even before you became a leader.”

Ayla was blushing so brightly her face felt hot to her. “I am humbled by your words, Brok. Until we meet again, walk with Ursus.”

He nodded and returned her gesture of farewell as an equal, fully aware that she would indeed be that the next time he saw her. As she walked away from him and toward Gord, he amended his thought since he could not shake the feeling she would leave the Clan Gathering as the first-ranked leader and be above him in status. He let out a large breath, thinking the meeting that summer would be one never to be forgotten by anyone.

Brun had finished speaking with Gord, and it was Ayla’s turn with the mog-ur. As she had indicated she would do, Ayla quickly embraced the man before she talked to him. “Gord, I am surprised you did not ask for Aba to remain here with you in Brok’s cave after all of her excellent hearth organizing.”

He shook his head, blushing lightly. “No, as I learned from you, a hearth that functions well requires the woman to be content too. I knew she wanted to remain near her daughter, especially now that Aga is pregnant again. Aba is a good woman, and I would not wish for her to be unhappy here.”

“You are a very good man, Gord. There will be a woman for you in the future,” she added with certainty.

The mog-ur sighed and stared directly at Ayla, causing her to blush profusely yet again.

“I am flattered by your thoughts, Gord, but…”

“You do not need to explain anything, Ayla. I meditated for a long time after you left last night. I know that Ursus has an extraordinary destiny planned for you, and I am certain he has selected the best possible mate for you. Sadly, I will not be the one.” He glanced over at Brok’s quiet gasp and saw his leader staring at him, dumbfounded that the ordinarily stoic mog-ur was openly expressing such emotion to a woman. Gord shrugged unconcernedly at the man and returned his focus to Ayla, who was preparing to speak to him.

“During a spirit-talk, I was told it was the powerful female spirit of the Others who chose my future mate for me - not Ursus.”

Gord grunted. He would spend more time in meditation to try to learn about that female spirit. Perhaps she was one the Clan should know, especially since it seemed she was working with Ursus on behalf of Ayla. “I would wish much luck to the man selected for you. I cannot imagine anyone being able to control you, woman.”

Ayla smiled. “Do you think my future mate would be the one to control my hearth?”

Gord’s eyes brightened with his startled amusement. “I have never met anyone like you, Ayla. Brok’s cave will not be the same without you and your unusual ways.”

“I will miss you too, Gord, and I will always be grateful for everything you did for me while we were here. As for the rest, be patient, my friend,” she gestured with a soft smile on her face.

“That I will do. I look forward to seeing you again with your clan... and I hope you will have horses!”

Her eyes were bright with optimism. “So do I.”

He looked at her knowingly as another thought crossed his mind. “Ayla, your clan has already grown, has it not? Do you know the number of your people now?”

She thought for a moment. “There were twenty and three after Zard joined. Now that Crug’s hearth of four people is with us, that makes twenty and seven. I am grateful to have learned from you, Gord. It is so good to be able to talk about the numbers like that!”

“I am pleased to have provided a small amount of assistance to you. That is all you required; all the rest of your ability is yours alone.” He sighed and hesitantly touched her arm as she had done to him. “Walk with Ursus, Ayla.”

“Gord, be with him always,” she replied, reaching out to him as well before the two nodded respectfully to each other. As she was about to turn away, she caught sight of the former leader Drog standing with his mate and made her way to him through the crowd, causing puzzled looks among the people along the way.

“Drog, Onda. It is good you are here to see us off. Both of you look as though you are feeling much better; you seem quite healthy.”

Drog nodded affirmatively to her. “That is true. Everything you did and showed to my mate and me has made us feel younger somehow. Was the information from my memories useful to you?”

“Your account of the way to the caves in the north was detailed enough that the spirit-flying was much more efficient for me. We now have a much better idea of where we will be walking.”

Drog shuddered but was able to ask, “You found the caves?”

“Yes, and I took the mog-urs inside the largest one - the one you said was special.” She sighed with remembered pleasure. “Drog, it is truly an amazing cave; I hope the actual inspection will prove it is the right one for us. Everything was as you described it. I am grateful to you for helping me.”

Drog did not understand the ways of the spirits nor how this woman could do what she did with their help but was well satisfied to still be of use to someone. It was a shame, he thought, that the other clan’s destination was so far away. He glanced at his mate, not realizing she was thinking similarly.

“You helped me... and my mate. I am grateful for that.”

“I only did what I could as a medicine woman.”

He nodded approvingly. “Your son also brought comfort to my mate. I think it was good for her.”

Ayla could not help her proud smile as she looked at Onda, who was nodding her agreement. “I am grateful you think that of him. Durc is a good boy.”

Drog grunted and then gestured, “Make certain you practice hard with the bola. I am convinced you will be able to learn to use it well, as strange as it still is for me to say that to a woman.”

“I will do that, Drog. I do not know if we will ever see each other again, but if we do, I hope you will be pleased enough to know that your confidence in me was not an error in judgment.”

“You are a good woman, Ayla, and you will be an excellent leader. As a former leader myself, I believe that to be true. Walk with Ursus,” he signed to her.

She nodded to Drog and then Onda, looking each deep in their eyes before gesturing, “Go with Ursus as you walk.” Drog’s brow furrowed at seeing her unusual wording. Ayla shrugged, not knowing why she had said it the way she did.

With everyone watching her, she strode to the front of her clan, where Brun had gestured for her to come. “You know the way better than any of us. We will lead together until it is time for me to step down from my position.”

Her eyes widened slightly, but she took her place beside him as he had indicated. Before they started walking, she looked back at the clan lined up behind her and spotted her son, who was with Grev and Ura. All three were visibly excited to start what they were sure would be an adventure for them. She marveled again at how quickly the two boys had included the girl in their playing and how inseparable the three had become, despite one of them being female. She could also see young Dorv, who was with his mother but was gazing longingly at the slightly older children, anxious for the day he could join them.

Ayla then glimpsed Broud, who had gone to Ebra earlier and asked to carry her load for her. His mother had looked at her long-troubled son with hope in her eyes and nodded. With Ebra’s help, he had arranged the pack on his back and was now in line behind the others. “Woolly Rhino, continue helping Broud,” Ayla requested. “He needs much assistance from you.”

Finally, she noticed Brac. As he did while they were walking to Brok’s cave, the boy had offered to carry her heavy pack, a request she had granted. Even from a distance now, Ayla could see his look of adulation directed at her, and she shook her head imperceptibly. Maybe she should talk with him sometime. His personality was very different from Broud’s, but she did not want him to think there was a possibility of her becoming his mate sometime in the future if that was indeed on his mind. Who would have ever thought there would be any male interested in her, even a boy? 

She sighed then; there were so many more important concerns for her. Each day's long walks would help, giving her plenty of time to organize her thoughts for what was coming quite soon, based on Brun’s comment.

The long-time leader gave a soft grunt to gain Ayla’s attention. He had seen that she had many ideas running through her mind, as always seemed to be the case, but it was now time to leave. “Is the future leader ready?”

“I am, Brun, if you are.”

Brun’s eyes were full of his warm affection for the woman who had changed his life so drastically since Iza discovered that very ill Others girl. He thanked both Ursus and his Bison totem for granting him the foresight to accept Ayla into his clan - the clan she would be leading before long. He nodded once to her, and they left together, followed by the clan, as they headed to the north and their new home.


	61. Chapter 61

The clan had been traveling for more than one phase of the moon. Life had already settled into a routine, as had happened when they were on their way to Brok’s cave, with a few differences.

Brun had been teaching the bola to Ayla during their midday meal stops. She found that his warning to her had been accurate: using the weapon worked her muscles differently and harder than the sling had. The first few days were quite wearing on her, especially since Ayla asked him to train her with the same intensity as he would one of the men. She resorted to using some of Zoug’s arthritis salve on her arms and shoulders a few times and was pleasantly surprised it helped as well as it did with her temporary stiffness. Ayla even asked Uba to massage those areas once for her. The last few days, though, she had not felt the necessity for the medicine. Perhaps her strength was adjusting to the new demands, she thought.

In the evenings, Brun spoke with Broud, omitting nothing from his explanations of what he thought a man should know and how he ought to behave. Interwoven with his instructions to Ebra’s son were pointed reminders of the many ways Broud had failed to act correctly in his dealings with Ayla, Oga, and the rest of the clan. At first, Broud had bristled at the words describing how he had rarely been a real man, in Brun’s estimation. After more talking and - as suggested by the man of his hearth - subtle observation of the other men of the clan, Broud had started to realize how far short he had fallen his entire adult life.

Ayla spent the time after the late meals sitting alone or with Durc, contemplating the change in leadership and determining who would be assisting her; her choice of a second-in-command was the most immediate concern. She had recently decided on the man but continued to observe him while they traveled. During that time, she had several conversations with him during which she subtly took in his opinions on what was currently happening within the clan and on hypothetical situations relating to the future of their people. All of it served to confirm in her mind the aptness of her choice. Ayla vowed to speak to Brun the next day to let him know she felt confident about telling him her selection for second-in-command, as he had requested.

As they prepared to leave the next morning, Brun studied her through narrowed eyes, finally motioning, “You have made up your mind about the one who will be the new second-in-command.”

“Yes, I have, Brun; you are very observant. I have given it much thought and feel confident about my decision.”

Brun grunted his approval. “Good. We will discuss it at the midday stop, instead of working on the bola. It would be good for you to have a day off to allow your muscles to rest.”

Ayla smiled and nodded her agreement. “Before we leave, I would tell you Zoug spoke with me last night. Vorn asked him for sling instruction.” Brun’s face showed his surprise. “He told Zoug that, because of Broud’s influence, he had not taken the sling seriously enough in the past, but he could now see how valuable a hunting weapon it is.”

Brun’s eyes showed his amusement. “I am certain he will be only the first of the men to be persuaded of this by the fact that they have watched you kill at least two animals each day with your sling.”

“Perhaps,” she replied, grinning at his compliment. “Zoug and I have also gone hunting together a few times, as I am sure you have noticed. It is fun to go out with him using just our slings. He is still excellent.”

“Zoug told me about hunting with you and how talented you are. He hopes you will be able to compete at the Clan Gathering because he knows you would easily win.”

Ayla blushed but then thought about how satisfying it would be to defeat the arrogant young men sometimes drawn to the competitions.

“If you keep up with your bola practicing, you could enter that contest too.”

“That might be less likely, Brun. The bola is heavy and difficult to use, as you said when you started teaching me.”

“Ayla, I have taught that weapon to many boys and men, both at our cave and the Clan Gatherings. You are learning very quickly, which has been helped by your already good eye for aiming and the arm strength you had built up from doing so much sling hunting. Your arms, shoulders, and back are already adjusting to the extra work the bola requires. I am quite impressed so far, future leader, but you should keep practicing.”

“You know I will, Brun.”

He nodded his approval, knowing well her tenacity for pursuing mastery of a skill. “We should get going now since we will stop earlier than normal today.”

Ayla looked at Brun curiously, but he turned to start walking. She shrugged and caught up to him within a couple of steps.

**

“This midday stop will be shorter than usual. We should talk now but away from the others.”

Ayla nodded and followed Brun a short distance, knowing what he would say to her.

“Tell me your choice for second-in-command, Ayla.”

“Before I do, I would speak about each of the men so you can understand my reasoning.”

Brun nodded for her to proceed.

“You have given much of your life to this clan as our leader. You deserve to be free of such worries now, so I will not ask more of you other than your advice when I need it. 

“Goov is our mog-ur and should focus his attention on that essential responsibility. While he could lead the clan for a short time, he is not a leader in any sense other than the position he now holds.

“Droog wants to step down from being second, so I will honor his wish to be only the maker of tools and weapons for our clan once again. 

“Crug is an excellent hunter, and the other men readily follow him in that role. Away from the hunt, though, he is a follower, not a leader.

“Vorn came with us from the start of this new clan and has improved dramatically as a man since then, but he is another who is only a follower. He would not have been a good second-in-command for Broud.

“Borg will most likely replace Crug as our best hunter someday, but he has no clan leadership qualities either. Additionally, he is too young now to consider him for this position.

“Zoug is retired and too old to take on being second-in-command again. Like you, though, he would be a great source of excellent advice. 

“Finally, I do not need to discuss Broud, whose previous actions have disqualified him from consideration.”

Brun looked at her with approval for her honestly accurate assessments of the men. “You have made your choice known to me.”

Ayla nodded. “Yes, I have selected Zard to be my second-in-command. He is generally unafraid of what is new, and I believe he will work well with me. As I see it, he is the only choice for me, but I am lucky that he will also be a good one.”

“His behavior makes it clear he respects you, Ayla; I do not think he will mind being your second-in-command. Your opinions about all the men are sound, and I think the decision about Zard is a good one, now that you have explained your thinking about him and the others to me. My only worry would be about the other men accepting a second who is new to the clan.”

“I understand your concern. That is why I will explain my decision to everyone when I make the announcement.”

He nodded. “Have you spoken to Zard about this yet?”

“No. I wanted to talk with you first.”

“Now you have. We should have the clan start walking again as soon as the two of us eat quickly. As I said, we will be stopping early today. I want you to choose a good spot for us to camp in an open area. You can talk to Zard later in the day.”

“I will do that. There are also some others to whom I wish to speak.”

Brun grunted in acknowledgment. He knew she had probably made other decisions about the clan but would leave those to her unless she asked him. Looking directly into her eyes, he gestured, “Ayla, Goov has told me it is time.” He heard her sharp intake of breath. “The mog-ur will do the ritual tomorrow for the change of leadership. After the ceremony, you should make your announcement about Zard, but make certain you speak to him today.”

She nodded and then closed her eyes to calm herself.

When she reopened them, Brun said to her with gentle motions, “This is part of your destiny, daughter of my hearth.”

Ayla nodded again and stared straight ahead as she walked with Brun back to the rest of the clan, trying to hold onto the self-confidence she had been feeling lately.

After they reached the others, the two were handed some food by Ebra. To save time, they would eat as they walked. 

Brun spoke only briefly to the clan as everyone picked up their belongings in preparation to go. “We will walk further, but it will be a shorter distance today. We leave now.”

**

When the clan arrived at the camping spot chosen by Ayla, they set up the tents and started a central fire. Brun then issued his orders. “Crug will take the hunters out to see what they can find. Ebra will lead the women to do any needed gathering to replace our supplies; Vorn, you will guard the women and children. When the women are finished and have returned here, Ebra will begin preparations for a feast tomorrow.” He paused to give import to his subsequent gestures. “The ceremony to install our new leader will take place tomorrow at midday.”

Everyone immediately turned toward Ayla. They had fully accepted her as the future leader, a major step along the new path. As of tomorrow, though, reality would coincide with promise, and their clan would make a monumental break with tradition. After briefly staring at the woman who would be their new leader, the members of the clan set out to do as Brun had ordered.

Ayla walked over to her sister and asked, “You are going out with the women?”

Uba nodded. “Will you be hunting with the men, Ayla?”

She shook her head. “No, I wish to stay here and spend more time meditating before everyone returns to the camp. There is so much for me to think about.”

Uba’s eyes shone with warmth for her sister. “Ayla, I told you that you would be a great leader one day. You should believe your younger sister; a future leader told her she was smart.”

“I was correct about that, Uba,” Ayla replied, amused at her sister. Frowning then, she motioned, “This is such an important responsibility I will be taking on.”

“And Ursus chose you to be the one to do it; do not forget that. Now relax so I will not need to worry about you. I know what healing supplies we both need to replenish soon, so I will look for them now while I am out with the other women.” 

“I am grateful, Uba. Now go; they are waiting for you.”

As her sister walked away, Ayla could see Ura with Durc and Grev as they left to stay with the women and Vorn. The young girl’s life would start to change tomorrow too, she thought. Hopefully, everyone in the clan would understand. 

On her way to sit far enough away from Broud, who would remain behind at the campsite to tend to the fire, she saw Zoug make his way toward the current leader. Without Grod’s presence in the clan, the two older men had grown closer as friends.

She furtively watched as Zoug, with his sling in hand, spoke to Brun, “For your last day as the leader, we should hunt together. I plan on trying to find a ptarmigan or two. It would be appropriate for Ayla’s feast tomorrow.”

Brun’s eyes lit up at Zoug’s thoughtfulness. “I will bring my sling too. I need more practice with it.”

As the two men walked off, Ayla smiled to herself while easing down to the ground. Sitting cross-legged, she made herself comfortable and began thinking about all that would happen the next day.

**

Under Crug’s direction, the men successfully brought two fallow deer back to the camp; the women immediately started the butchering. Their gathering had been fruitful, and Uba had managed to restock some of the healing herbs she had sought.

Zoug had killed a single ptarmigan, while Brun had unfortunately proved his sling skills needed refreshing. Because of that, he decided he would also bring his bola next time. The two men had enjoyed their time together and had agreed to go out again soon. The experience emphasized to Brun that his retirement from leadership worries was long overdue.

Broud had spent much of the time the hunters were gone gathering more wood for the fire, but he wished there were more tasks he could undertake to prove himself to the others. His first attempt at setting up Ebra’s tent shortly after they left Brok’s cave took far longer than it should have since his mother needed to redo what he had done; his assembly bore little resemblance to what it should have. However, she was pleased with his offer of help and patiently demonstrated the best way to set it up. After a few days, he started to show improvement. Ebra offered to continue to assist with his learning various tasks each day; she was grateful he was showing signs of the self-control that had eluded him his whole life. He could now set up the tent for Brun and Ebra without any assistance, leading him to offer his services to the other hearths. The only other ones who had agreed to allow this of Broud were Ayla and Zoug. The retired hunter’s reasoning was twofold: ease the workload on his mate-to-be and enjoy watching Broud do woman’s work. He was surprised to see no resentment on the no-status man’s face as he performed the menial labor for Zoug.

After everyone had returned from the hunting and gathering, Ayla examined Ura’s foot, which was almost completely healed and had not even attracted any evil spirits of infection to the injury. Iza’s admonition about keeping cuts clean was proven yet again. It had caused Ayla to consider that dirt and grime might cause infection more than evil spirits invading. She would give it more thought before telling anyone about that idea.

Making the rounds of the pregnant women, Ayla marveled again at the number of babies to be born over the winter; hopefully, all would go well. The clan members ascribed the good luck to Ursus’ favor for their next leader, but she tried to dismiss any credit for it. After all, the women had become pregnant even before anyone knew Ayla would be the next leader - and even before they had left their old cave. That strong argument did not dissuade the people, though. They merely said Ursus knew far in advance that she would become the leader and was pleased by their clan’s trust in his will. The Great Cave Bear had then allowed the men’s totems to defeat the women’s totems. Figuring it was not worth her time trying to convince the people otherwise, she stopped objecting and reluctantly accepted their admiration.

After confirming the pregnant women’s continued good health, Ayla made her way to Zard and gestured for him to follow her. Arriving at a location away from the campsite, she spoke, “As you know, I have needed to find a second-in-command. I sought a man who would accept new ideas, remain loyal to me, prove capable of leading the clan for short periods if necessary, and be comfortable with being the second to a female leader. I believe I have found that man.” She smiled when she saw his eyes widen as he comprehended why she had wanted to speak with him. “Zard, I wish for you to serve this clan by being my second-in-command. Will you accept this responsibility?”

“All you needed to do was order me to take on this challenge, but I am appreciative that you have asked me. In either case, my answer would be the same: I will do this for you, Ayla, but are you sure I am the one for the position when I am the newest member of your clan?”

“Yes, I am certain of what I am asking, Zard. I can assure you I will begin instituting change within my clan quite soon. You seem to tolerate that better than most, probably because of that small Others part of you; you will be able to assist me in implementing what will be new for all. Since you are the right man for the position, it does not matter to me that you have only recently joined our clan.”

“I am grateful and humbled by the confidence shown to me by the future leader of this excellent clan.”

“Even if that leader is a woman?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If that woman is you, then my answer is yes.”

Ayla nodded to the man with a closed-mouth smile on her face. “That is good enough for me. I will also let you know that I will have a separate hunt leader for our clan, as Brun has in place now. Neither you nor I need to have that worry in addition to our other duties.”

Zard nodded his understanding. He was a good hunter but was not as skilled and experienced as Crug, whom he assumed Ayla would select to lead the hunts.

“Do not say anything about this to anyone, even Oga. I will make my announcements, including the one about you, after tomorrow’s ceremony.”

Zard nodded again. It would be more effective to have the people find out from the leader, as she wanted. “May this man ask a question?”

At her slight nod, he inquired, “You have said my ability to accept what is new is most likely from the Others part of me, and I believe that. However, I have noticed that Uba also seems to have no trouble with what is different, but Vorn tells me she has no Others among her ancestors. How is it possible then for her to be so tolerant?”

Ayla smiled that someone else noticed her sister’s quick and open mind. “Vorn is correct. I do not know why Uba is that way, other than the fact that the two of us grew up together in the same hearth and still spend much time together. Perhaps my strangeness has influenced her and caused her thinking to change somewhat.”

The man nodded; what she said made sense to him. He did not bring up his other observation at this time: that Uba seemed to be smarter than everyone else in the clan - except for Ayla, of course, whose intelligence had amazed even Gord. He knew it should have been disconcerting to his Clan-male sensibilities to have two brilliant women among his new people, but to him, it was merely another facet of this unusual clan.

She broke into his reflection. “Zard, we have finished speaking for now. Find Crug and tell him to come to me.”

He turned to do as she told him, feeling elated at his promotion that already exceeded what he would have ever achieved with Brok’s clan. It would be difficult to avoid saying anything to his excellent future mate, especially since he knew Oga would be delighted with him and undoubtedly become even more attentive to all his needs. Zard wondered what he had done earlier in his life to be so well rewarded by Ursus now.

**

“Crug,” Ayla greeted the man as he walked up to her.

“The future leader wishes to see me?”

“I do. You already know Droog will be stepping down from his position as second-in-command and returning to being our toolmaker. I have chosen another to be my second, but I will keep the role of hunt leader separate. I will not lead the hunts, even after becoming the leader, because I do not have the vast experience you do. You are a master spear hunter - the best any of us know. You have hunted many times in your life and, most recently, have been leading the hunts since we left Brok’s cave. Crug, you are very good at what you do, and I know the men respect you for your abilities. I wish for you to be my hunt leader.”

Crug gave her an appreciative look. “You are very different, Ayla. Broud would have insisted on leading the hunts himself.”

“As you can see, I am not Broud,” she stated with a quirking of her lips. “Crug, you are the only man I would trust with the critical job of providing meat for our people. Will you do this for the clan?”

“I am honored and will gratefully accept the position. Will you be joining the other hunters when we go out?”

“If I am able and if you do not think I would get in the way of the men, I will.”

Crug snorted. “I watched your bison reenactment, as you know, and you have hunted with the men several times since we left Brok’s cave. You have excellent natural hunting ability, though I know you said the Others have no memories, and you are quite strong for a woman. I would welcome your addition to the hunters. Besides, I could use you in the hunting parties - nobody else can run as fast as you!”

She allowed the man to see her amusement, pleased as she was by Crug’s words.

The man hesitated before gesturing again. “I also killed a bison on my manhood hunt. All of it went almost exactly as your hunt.”

Her eyes widened. “Maybe that is where Droog got his idea for how to manage the hunters,” she offered.

Crug nodded. “I think you are correct.” He paused again. “Killing that bison was frightening to me, especially when I began my run toward it. I have never told that to anyone other than Grod.”

“It was like that for me too, Crug. I do not think I have ever been so scared.”

“We both overcame our fear and made the kills. What I do not understand about it is - you are a woman!”

“I am pleased you have noticed that about me,” she told him with sparkling eyes. 

Crug grunted. “I did not mean to offend you.” When she waved off his apology as unnecessary, he resumed speaking. “It is in our memories that women cannot hunt because it is too frightening and too difficult for them. How did you do as well as I did when you are a female?”

Ayla realized Crug had not had as much time as the others to grow accustomed to many of her new ways. “I believe it is due to a combination of being born Others and having the encouragement of my totem. Unlike normal Clan women, I was not burdened with many generations of memories that told me I could not hunt. Also, I have confidence that I am now living my life as intended by Ursus. Not only did he make me the way I look, but he also established how my mind works, which determines my actions.” She shrugged. “I really cannot help that I am so different from what is typical.”

Crug shook his head. “Still, as a woman, you equaled my manhood kill.”

“But I was older than you probably were at yours. That would make a difference, Crug.”

“I was indeed slightly younger than most, and maybe that caused me to... accidentally pass my water just before I began running at the bison,” he admitted to her. Crug’s eyes suddenly widened; he could not explain to himself why his hands had felt compelled to tell her such an embarrassing detail.

“I am certain that would not be an unusual reaction,” Ayla replied calmly.

The way she worded her response caused him to stare directly at her, despite his flushed face. “Did that happen to you?”

“No, it did not.” She could see his shoulders slump, so she quickly added, “Perhaps I had no water in me to pass. Also, do not forget you were younger at your manhood hunt than I am now. Crug, I do not think any less of you now that I know this. It was a long time ago, and you are the best and bravest spear hunter I know - the most skilled out of all the men in the clans from what Brun and Zoug have told me.”

She sighed and resumed speaking. “Men of the Clan like you learn to hide their fear and pretend it does not exist; I do the same now because everyone expects it of me. But there is a difference between being brave and being unafraid.” She shook her head. “A lack of fear in a time of danger is not bravery. It indicates ignorance - or foolishness. Overcoming perfectly reasonable fear is what makes a person brave - and you are that, as you were at your manhood hunt.

“The wise and brave man knows very well everything that could go wrong in a situation and still accomplishes what he must. That is what you do, Crug. Because of your awareness of all you need to consider with the hunts, you plan them to be both successful and as safe as possible for all the hunters. It is why I believe you are the best.”

“Ayla, I do not understand how you can know so much when you are younger than me, but I am grateful you do. You have set my mind at ease and even helped me learn about why you are so different.”

She smiled. “I am pleased I could help, but that was only possible because you were willing to speak honestly with me. You may come and talk to me anytime - or to Goov.”

Crug nodded. “The idea of having a woman leader is still somewhat strange to me, but I fully accept that you will be leading us starting tomorrow - and I trust you to do well. I would not have left Brok’s cave to come with this clan unless I believed what the mog-urs said about you and your destiny. It is unfortunate Grod did not think the same.”

“I wish Grod were with us too, but he must follow his own path.”

Crug nodded again. Squaring his shoulders, he gestured, “My path is with this clan, and I will proudly serve as your hunt leader.”

“I appreciate your support and your willingness to help. Knowing you were previously skeptical of me, it is gratifying to know your opinion has changed so much. I am also comforted such a strong and capable man will take on this crucial role for our people. As I already said, I would trust no one else as much as I do you.”

Crug stood even taller at her praise.

“I will make the announcement about you tomorrow after the leadership ceremony. Do not tell anyone before then,” Ayla ordered.

Crug nodded to her and walked back to the others.


	62. Chapter 62

The next day dawned with warming temperatures, a clear sky, and a growing sense of nervous excitement in the pit of Ayla’s stomach. She had lain awake half the night worrying, planning, and deciding what she would say to the people today after the ceremony: announcements of important positions to be filled, gratitude expressed to others and the telling of her plans for the clan. Now that she felt reasonably sure about what her words would be, all that remained was the reality of becoming the leader - the ceremony itself.

Additionally, her head was spinning with how much her life had changed since that fateful day Broud ordered her to be death cursed. Granted, everyone’s lives in the clan had been altered, but hers were the shoulders on which the responsibility for the clan’s well-being would be placed. Knowing she would not be able to sleep any longer, she got up to pass her water and then sat outside her tent to wait for the others to wake up.

Uba soon emerged from her tent and went to take care of her morning necessities as well. Returning, she made her way to Ayla, who stood and signed to her, “Come with me.” Uba nodded and accompanied her sister as they walked away from the campsite.

Stopping by a small river, the two young women faced each other. “Ayla, you are nervous,” Uba began.

“I am. I should not be, but I cannot help it.”

“I think if you were not, there would be something wrong with you. Ursus has asked to do something new - no woman has ever been the leader of a clan. I cannot imagine how you must feel now. I could not handle that amount of tension, nor would I even know what to do as a leader. Everyone respects you, and you told me Ursus himself trusts you with leading this clan, as I reminded you yesterday. You should not worry, Ayla. You are my amazing, smart, and brave sister. I know you will be a great leader.”

Ayla smiled gently, while a few tears fell. She rubbed them away quickly. “You have always known how to make me feel better, Uba. I am very aware that I must always act confidently in front of everyone from now on, but I knew you would allow me to show my anxiety one last time.” Quickly reaching for Uba, she hugged her to her, each drawing strength from the other as it had always been for them.

“Now, does my big and strong sister feel better?” At Ayla’s eye-rolling nod, Uba continued, “Wait here. I will get a clean wrap for you from your tent, and we will both bathe; there is some soaproot by the bank just past that tree. Later, you will put on your newest wrap that Oda made for you. I want you to look impressive for this special ceremony.”

Ayla shook her head at Uba’s motherly concern as her sister hurried off. Shortly, she was back, and the two walked toward the water, as Ayla glanced at Uba’s supplies.

“Do you mean to give me a ritual cleaning, Uba? I do not think a leadership ceremony requires that.”

“No, but you should still wash thoroughly. Leaders have always been men, and like most males, they do not care so much if they are dirty and smelly,” she said, wrinkling her nose. Seeing her sister’s eyebrows rise, she said, “It is true, Ayla; you know it is. I try to remind Vorn as respectfully as possible that being clean is not less manly. But you are different, as our mother taught us to be. Our clan will have a leader who does not smell bad!”

Ayla chuckled. “I must admit you are correct about the men.”

“Maybe when you are the leader, you can insist on the men bathing occasionally. Iza would have loved to see that happen!”

Ayla grinned but then saw Uba’s eyes take on a mischievous glint, and she wondered what her unpredictable little sister would say next. “Be certain you wash very well, my incredibly tall sister. Some males in the clan will want to be able to admire your strong arms and legs.”

“Uba!”

“You know they are going to stare at you.” She shrugged as she helped Ayla finish washing before starting on herself. “At least, Broud seems to be acting much better lately. I know he still steals glances at you, but he is behaving well - for Broud. Brac, though, is such a good and helpful boy; I do not think he will ever treat you with anything but the highest respect. He is nothing like the former man of his hearth, except for the fact that he... admires you greatly.”

She sighed before saying, “You are right about both of them, I believe. I only hope Brac does not think I will be waiting to be his mate. I may need to talk with him soon to remind him of the truth.”

Uba nodded, agreeing with her. Both women then stepped into the water again and quickly rinsed off in the cold water before hurrying back onto the dry ground. After making sure she had dried herself well, Uba watched Ayla complete her vigorous toweling. Giving her sister an appreciative look, she said, “Ayla, I think all the bola practice is making a difference with you. Your arms already look even stronger than before. I thought I could tell that when I massaged them for you, but now that you are perfectly clean, it is obvious to me. When you find your mate someday, he will need to be a very impressive man if he is to be stronger than you! Do you think a man like that exists?” she asked with her eyes alight with humor.

Ayla could only shake her head again at her sister. “Uba, you are so strange.”

“You are a very tall and slender medicine woman with golden hair, who hunts, has mog-ur abilities, and is about to become the first female leader of a clan - and you say I am strange? Come here and let me try to control all this hair you have on your head. You will need to sit down on this rock, though. I cannot reach that high into the sky when you are standing.”

Ayla rolled her eyes again but sat as directed, and Uba began her untangling and brushing work. When the younger sister had worked her way around to the side, Ayla finally had the opportunity to respond, “Yes, Uba, you are strange. I look different, so everyone expects me to act and speak oddly. However, you look like a typical Clan woman, but you say many things a woman would not normally say.”

Uba shrugged again. “If I have ever misbehaved, it is because my older sister taught me wrong.”

Ayla could not hold back her laugh. “You are lucky you live in this clan and not another.”

“You are lucky I live in this clan, Ayla!”

“Yes, I am, but what will I do when it is time for me to visit the Others and you will not be coming with me?”

Uba’s entire bearing slumped. “I do not know, nor do I know what I will do during that entire time besides worry about you.”

Ayla smiled affectionately at her younger sister and gave a thought of gratitude to Ursus for placing her in Creb’s hearth upon her adoption into Brun’s clan. “You will remain busy with your young child... and with Vorn, of course,” she added with brightly shining eyes. “I can see you have something else on your mind, Uba. What is it?”

“I hope you will be able to have another baby someday, Ayla. But I also know that you do not need to be pregnant now while you are leading us to our new home.”

Ayla nodded. “You are right. It is not a good time for that, so I will continue to drink the golden thread tea. Maybe becoming pregnant could happen after I return from the Others, though. You know I love Durc, but it would be so good to have a daughter I could teach too,” she added wistfully.

“To have a girl in my hearth to learn the healing magic from me...” Uba paused to sigh, “... that is what I have been dreaming. Vorn even told me he would not be upset if the baby turns out to be female. Maybe we will both eventually have daughters, Ayla!”

“That would be fun,” she agreed. “But I have too much else to think about right now, like trying to remain calm about the ceremony.” Knowing the reaction she would provoke in Uba, Ayla innocently gestured, “I have an idea. I could go hunting to calm my nerves after you have finished with my hair.”

Uba had a horrified look on her face. “No, you will not! You would do that to me after all my hard work to make you look presentable?”

“You would speak disrespectfully to the one who will be your leader very soon?”

Uba’s eyes lit up at Ayla’s teasing. “You know I respect you, giant woman.” She stopped to admire her sister’s thick honey-colored hair that now fell in soft waves most of the way down her back. After Uba walked in a complete circle around Ayla, she sighed and then commented, “Iza was right; your hair is your best feature. It is so beautiful!” 

“I am relieved to know you think I am not completely ugly.”

“You are not ugly, Ayla, but I think Brac and Broud would disagree with me about your best feature... your best features, I should say,” Uba added with eyes sparkling even brighter in the morning light.

“I have such an insolent sister,” Ayla said, shaking her head in pretended disgust.

“Do not worry, Ayla. You are the only one I treat like this.”

“That is good!”

“But now I am trying to imagine Iga’s reaction if she had seen this conversation of ours.”

“That poor medicine woman would have fainted, I think. Come, Uba. I am hungry, and you ought to be starving after your night with Vorn!”

Ayla had a broad smile of triumph at causing her sister to blush. The two walked back toward the campsite, with Uba positioned three paces behind her sister as a sign of respect, until Ayla sighed and ordered Uba to walk beside her.

**

After eating very little despite her hunger, Ayla allowed Uba to help her change into her new wrap. With that task completed, she strolled a short distance away to spend a few more moments alone before the ceremony would begin. She realized she had become lost in her thoughts when she sensed someone approaching her.

Brun had not seen Ayla at the campsite and had decided to look for her. The time was drawing near, and the people had begun to assemble at the designated location. When he spotted her sitting on a large rock with her eyes closed, he remained silent. He knew from experience with Creb not to interrupt anyone in a meditative state.

With her eyes still shut, she softly voiced his name.

He stared at her unblinkingly while trying to maintain his composure. How did she do that? Mog-urs! He would never understand them.

Finally opening her eyes, she smiled and asked, “Is it time?”

“It is, daughter of my hearth. Are you ready?” he asked, still somewhat disquieted.

Stepping down lightly to the ground from the rock, she retrieved the bearskin from where she had left it and nodded to Brun. “I am... but I am not. I do not know if that makes sense to you.”

“It does; no one feels completely prepared at a time like this. I did not feel ready before my ceremony, though I chose not to tell that to anyone. Do not forget you will always have my support, Ayla, along with that of the rest of the clan.”

She nodded again, barely keeping her emotions in check on this day. “Both Creb and Uba told me the same thing.”

“Your sister is smart... for a woman.”

Ayla’s eyebrow lifted, matching Brun’s. She realized he must be starting to relax already if he was trying to joke with her.

“You will be wearing the bearskin?” he asked.

“Yes. Goov suggested it since he said you would have your bison skin, as I can see you already do. I questioned him about it at first since the one I have was Creb’s, but he said it was appropriate for me to wear it today and emphasized it was mine to use. Someday, I hope to have my own. Today, though, I will wear your brother’s and remember him with fondness.”

Brun grunted his agreement, pleased with her thoughtfulness. “Goov and the rest of the clan are ready and waiting for us, Ayla.”

“Then we will go to them, but I have one more thing to do first.”

He looked at her, puzzled. Abruptly, she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

After Ayla pulled away, she said, “I know I am strange to enjoy hugging so much, but I needed to feel your strength once more before the ceremony. I owe you my life, Brun. How can I ever repay you for that?”

Brun closed his eyes fleetingly; the affection of her gestures and her warm embrace lingered. “You can do that by following your destiny. Be a great leader, and help us achieve even more excellence. Beyond that, you owe me nothing.”

Ayla shook her head and smiled at him. “You are wrong about that, man of my hearth.” She looked into Brun’s eyes and nodded decisively. “I am ready now.”

The soon-to-be-former leader was nearly overcome by the intensity of his feelings for this adopted hearth-daughter of his. With a sense of satisfaction he had not felt when handing over the leadership to Broud, the two walked side by side back toward the encampment. 

**

The people of the clan had gathered in front of Goov. Brac stood beside the holy man since he had offered to assist him. Goov remembered the day Broud took on the clan’s leadership and how impatient that man was for the brief ceremony to be over. He knew Ayla would not be like that after the talk he had with her and Brun the previous evening.

Brun motioned to Ayla to remain standing at the back of the crowd while he walked alone to Goov at the mog-ur’s signal. His gait was slow and dignified, made more solemn by the addition of his impressive but seldom-worn bison skin. These were the final moments of his long leadership, and he was savoring them - as were the members of his clan. He saw the people turn toward him as he moved through their midst and was warmed by the looks of deep respect from everyone there.

As he walked, he fixed his eyes momentarily on Ebra, whose face unabashedly showed her love for her man. He felt confident he would not be required to retake the clan leadership this time, which would please her. He would finally be able to retire from leading and, though he would not gesture it openly, he was looking forward to spending more time with his mate, who had been with him most of his life. Now, though, it was time for his final leader’s duty, as he arrived in front of the mog-ur for the start of the ceremony.

“Brun, most highly regarded and venerable first-ranked leader, your clan honors you for your strong leadership over many cycles of seasons. Ursus is pleased with your long and exemplary service.”

Brun nodded his appreciation to the mog-ur, acknowledging his debt to Ursus, without whom his accomplishments would have been impossible. Brac stepped over to Brun and took the bison cloak from him, folding it carefully and setting it respectfully on a low, flat rock behind Goov.

The mog-ur was now prepared to begin. “Brun, it is the time determined by Ursus for our clan’s leadership to be given to another. Is this also your wish?”

“It is.”

“Have you selected your successor?”

“No.”

The instinctive gasp rose from everyone there, though their memories told them the leader’s response was part of the formal ritual they now realized the mog-ur was following. That Goov, Brun, and Ayla had chosen the old form was comforting, after all the changes.

Brun resumed, “Ursus has chosen our next leader, and this man is honored that the... woman... comes from his hearth.” He had nearly forgotten to use the newly necessary alteration to the prescribed statement.

“I require the leadership talisman from your amulet,” Goov directed.

The leader nodded and removed the translucent stone from the pouch that had been around his neck. It was yellow quartz - citrine - roughly half the size of his thumb and worn into a somewhat rounded shape. The powerful symbol had been in his amulet for so long, Brun now felt the loss of its spiritual assistance as readily as its reassuring weight. Recovering quickly at the knowledge Goov would soon give the talisman to Ayla, he handed it to the mog-ur, who held it high for everyone to see. As the quartz caught the midday light, looks of wonder passed over the faces of the people, most of whom had never seen it since there had been so many cycles of seasons since the current leader first took on the position. Brun recalled that the son of his hearth had tried to rush the last leadership change so much that the talisman had never left his amulet. Perhaps that oversight had been an omen for Broud’s short-lived leadership that followed.

Goov lowered the quartz and, closing his hand securely around it, asked Brun, using one-handed gestures, “Who is it that will be taking on the responsibility of leadership?”

“Ayla, the daughter of my hearth.”

All heads immediately turned back toward the woman who had been waiting anxiously behind them. Now that the moment was upon her, she suddenly felt Creb’s featherlight touch on her mind and was instantly calmed. What she would be undertaking was undoubtedly daunting, but she would keep in mind the confidence he had exhibited toward her during their spirit talk.

At Goov’s beckoning nod, she stood as tall as she could, lifted her chin, drew her shoulders back, and then walked with deliberate but bold strides toward Brun and Goov. It was not the walk of a traditional Clan woman, but it was decidedly that of a leader: strong, poised, and self-assured.

Standing with the other women, Uba felt deep satisfaction at having taken the time to help her older sister ready her appearance before this event; she thought Ayla looked powerful as she walked resolutely to the front of the clan. The young medicine woman’s only regret was that Creb and Iza were not present for this memorable occasion.

When Ayla was facing Goov, he spoke to her, “You have been chosen by Ursus and confirmed by Brun and this mog-ur as the one who will lead the clan next. Is it your wish to take on this responsibility?”

With the reassurance of Creb’s spirit still permeating her mind, she was able to look directly into Goov’s eyes and respond with conviction, “It is my duty to do so.”

Knowing that was his cue, Brac hurried to stand beside Ayla to take off her bearskin. After sighing softly when his fingertips accidentally brushed her upper arms, he blushed and then folded her cloak and carefully placed it atop Brun’s, signifying her imminent position over him and the rest of the clan.

Goov then nodded to Brun, who gave Ayla a final look of encouragement and then stepped away to stand with the other men. Before turning his attention back to the mog-ur and the future leader, Brun again caught the eye of his mate, who brazenly kept hers fixed on him, hoping he would look at her so she could let him know how proud she was of the best man in all the clans. He was already starting to feel the burden of leadership dropping off his shoulders, and he felt emboldened to return her gaze with one of his own that was full of promise for the future - and for later in the evening. He was pleased to see Ebra’s slight shiver and blush as she correctly guessed his meaning.

When Brac returned to Goov’s side, he held out a wooden bowl that had been recently created by Uba to hold the talisman during this very ceremony. The boy could not touch the symbol of leadership since it was traditionally only handled by leaders and mog-urs. Goov carefully set the stone inside it to allow both of his hands to be free.

After Brac gingerly backed away with the bowl, Goov closed his eyes and, using the most ancient language of the Clan magicians, called on the spirits to attend the ceremony that would mark a new beginning for their clan. Ayla also shut her eyes briefly, adding her spiritual petition. Goov immediately felt her power through his link with the spirit world and nodded in approval.

They opened their eyes simultaneously, and the mog-ur continued with the section of the ritual customarily individualized for the leader-to-be. “Great Cave Lioness, I know you are here with us. The woman standing before me was marked as your own when she was but a child. We know you protected and guided Ayla as she learned our ways and became one of us. Because she was not born to the Clan, her path was not easy, but she approached it with determination and courage. As we came to know, you were also the one who encouraged her to begin hunting, a skill at which she now excels. After our old cave was destroyed, Ayla’s life changed rapidly as new duties were shown to be part of her destiny.

“I humbly ask her totem to remain with her as she is about to take on the responsibility of leading our clan, first to our new home and then on to greatness. Provide her with even more of the strength and courage she already possesses and will need for all that is to come.”

Ayla was purposefully breathing slowly to keep her excitement under control. In so doing, she remained reasonably calm but still felt the weight of leadership shifting from Brun to her, almost as if it were a physical object. Once more, she mentally leaned into Creb’s still-palpable spirit presence, which reminded Ursus’ statement of his trust in her.

As if their minds were operating in tandem, Goov turned his spiritual attention to the Clan’s supreme spirit. “Mighty Cave Bear, the woman before us who wears your powerful symbol around her neck will be leading our clan. As we have come to realize, you have been readying us to accept this unprecedented change of leadership. Though it violates Clan custom, we know it does not offend you because it is your wish for Ayla to be our leader. Great Ursus, continue to be with her and her clan as she guides us with wisdom in the new ways you expect of us.”

Finished with his entreaties for the new leader, Goov looked up and into the tall woman’s eyes. Returning to the formalized words, he gestured, stumbling only slightly, “A leader ensures his... her behavior always exhibits only the best qualities of thoughtfulness, patience, and strength, that others may learn by example.”

“This I will do.”

“A leader places the needs of the clan above her own.”

“This I will do.”

“A leader guides her clan, while always mindful of the ways of Ursus.” 

“This I will do.”

The mog-ur nodded; the moment of change had arrived. “Ayla, in the presence of Ursus, the spirits, and the people, do you accept the duty to be conferred upon you?”

“I accept the leadership of the finest of all clans.”

“It will be made so,” he said in reply and beckoned Brac to approach with the bowl. Holding the quartz talisman up to her, Goov gestured, “This mog-ur would point out to the next leader the design of the markings within the stone.”

After only a moment’s study, Ayla’s eyes widened, and she gasped softly at the sight of it. The mog-ur nodded and then directed his subsequent comments to her while making certain his motions were large enough to be seen by all. “I will tell the story of this talisman since I was recently permitted the honor by Ursus of finding out even more than was previously known.”

Standing with the other men, Brun raised his eyebrows. Had Goov learned something even Creb did not know?

Temporarily setting the quartz back in the bowl, Goov glanced up into the eyes of Ayla, amused to see the eagerness that had quickly replaced her initial shock; the woman loved learning of any sort. “What I will tell everyone happened many generations ago. The story is of a man of the Clan named Daygan.” He could see the puzzled looks at hearing a man’s name that was longer than usual, but he quickly continued his narrative. “The leader of his cave was nearing the time for retirement, but his mate’s only son had recently died during a hunt. Having long been impressed with Daygan, the leader asked the young man to be the next leader. He even offered to adopt him to ensure he would progress to the new position from the leader’s hearth as if he were a son born to it. Daygan was honored but concerned. The clan was large and ranked first; he was unsure of his ability to maintain such excellence since he had not been born to the leader’s hearth. He asked for a few days to consider his response, which the leader granted.

“Soon afterward, while walking along a nearby river to think, he decided he would accept the leader’s proposal. At that moment, he looked to the side and spotted a stone lying near the water’s edge that was unlike any he had ever seen. He recognized it as quartz, but its coloring was so unusual, he knew it must be a sign that he had just made the right decision about the clan’s leadership. As he picked it up, he was also struck by its shape but recalled that stones found near or in rivers often tended to be more rounded. He could detect faint parallel lines inside it when he looked at it more carefully. Those and the stone's color caused him to run excitedly like a boy back to their cave and directly to the hearth of the mog-ur, only recovering his proper comportment at the last moment. He showed his discovery to the mog-ur, who took the object from him.

“Examining it closely, the holy man was able to quickly detect the reason for Daygan’s exhilaration, being accustomed to searching for such manifestations in everyday life. It was indeed a compelling sign for that young man whose powerful protective spirit had been discerned by that very mog-ur. There was no doubt in the mind of the clan’s magician the lines in the quartz definitively indicated the mark of Daygan’s totem, the Cave Lion. The coloring of the yellow stone, evocative of the cat itself, only solidified the connection.

“The leader was called to the mog-ur’s hearth, where the holy man explained the powerful sign to him. Daygan then informed both the leader and the mog-ur he would accept the clan's leadership now that Ursus had given his approval to him. Shortly after that, the leadership ceremony was performed, making it the first time this symbol was used in our clan's leadership ritual. All the leaders of this clan since then have enjoyed the additional assistance and protection of that powerful totem, including Brun.”

Goov paused for a moment before his next disclosure. “While searching the memories, I also learned that no one in our clan had been given that totem after Daygan... until Ayla.”

He briefly looked out into the crowd to see everyone’s wide, unblinking eyes. Nodding, he confirmed what he knew they were thinking, “After untold generations, this distinctive talisman will once again be in the amulet of a leader who already has the protection of the Cave Lion. Because that long-ago leader Daygan became known as powerful and the First among all the leaders of his time, this mog-ur believes it is especially appropriate to give it to the one standing in front of us today - the one who shares that man’s totem.”

Ayla used all the remaining self-control at her disposal to retain her composed demeanor. Goov had told her nothing of the astounding symbolism she would encounter today.

After waiting an appropriate length of time for everyone’s thoughts to settle after his shocking revelations, the mog-ur continued, “When Ayla has placed this talisman in her amulet, she will be our leader.”

Drawing and releasing a large breath, Ayla removed her amulet and opened it. Taking the ancient stone from Goov, she set it inside reverently, unable to stop her hands from trembling at the great honor bestowed upon her. Retying the amulet around her neck after drawing it closed and making sure it would not cover her Ursus tooth, she raised her head again and stood tall, knowing the ceremony was nearly at an end.

“It has been done. Ayla is now our leader,” Goov announced to the clan. 

Led by Brun, the men started pounding a steady rhythmic pattern on the ground with the fat ends of their spears; all could recognize it as the sound of a person’s heart, the body’s rhythm of life. Goov allowed the spear beats to build in intensity for a while but then made a sharp gesture causing them to end as abruptly as they had begun. The euphoria of the people stimulated by the pervasive and insistent music of the heartbeat left as quickly as the sounds did. A sense of gratitude to Ursus that filled their minds replaced it. They had a new leader and with her came a heightened awareness of the special destiny given to their clan, though it was not yet fully revealed to them. As had been extraordinarily demonstrated by the timeless yet rarely experienced tradition with the spears, the Great Cave Bear had brought new life to the clan already ranked as First.

The mog-ur then nodded to Brun that the ceremony's final part would begin. While the now-former leader walked toward the new one, Goov guided Ayla to turn around to face the people. When she was in place, he spoke her name with a small added gesture that indicated her elevated status and nodded his respect to her.

When Brun reached her, he did the same, thereby letting all the others know what they were required to do. The clan lined up in their standard ranking and began making their way to the new leader to offer their respect by deferentially voicing her name. Ayla was blushing at what she considered undue reverence but recognized it as similar to the naming ceremony's conclusion. As each person came to her, the improved quality of the pronunciations struck her, especially Zard, who spoke it quite clearly. None said her name as easily as Durc and Ura, but Ayla was moved that everyone seemed to have practiced saying it in preparation for this day.

When the procession had finished, the clan members returned to where they had stood during the ceremony and waited in anticipation for their new leader's first words. Gazing at all the eager faces, she made ready to speak.

“There are announcements I must make, but those can wait. The food prepared by the women smells delicious, and we should not delay the feast any longer. I can even detect ptarmigan, which I suspect was provided by Zoug.” She could see the man’s proud look. “Here is my first order as your leader: First we must eat, and then I will talk,” she said, unable to stop a small grin from appearing when her stomach growled as if to accentuate her command.

Nodding to the assembly of amused people, Ayla made her way to the food. Ebra, full of a mother’s pride, intercepted the new leader before she could serve herself and gently encouraged her to sit while informing her that one of the women would get her food for her. Ayla instinctively wanted to object but knew the people needed the familiarity of taking care of the one who now led them. 

The only problem seemed to be deciding who would do the serving to an unmated leader. All the women were vying for the honor of being the one to do so, causing them to mill about in mild confusion. Being a well-trained woman, Ayla immediately detected their quandary and signed that Oda should be the one since she was now of the leader’s hearth.

The others were disappointed but understood Ayla’s reasoning. However, did that mean Oda would be the leader’s mate? How could a woman be a woman’s mate, even with Ayla taking on a traditionally male role?

While Oda collected the food for the leader’s platter, she thought about how she was already assuming even more responsibilities in the hearth, as Ayla had told her would be the case. So much had changed for her, rising in status from being an excessively cuffed mate in a low-ranked hearth to becoming the... woman... in the leader’s hearth. She would do everything possible to ensure the hearth was as efficient as possible: cooking, processing Ayla’s kills, working the hides, making new wraps, and taking care of Durc and Ura. She shook her head, wishing she could do more, particularly if it would help alleviate the pressures of leadership she was certain Ayla would feel. If the new leader were a man, Oda would gladly relieve his needs. Ayla did many manly things. Did that mean she had needs similar to a man? If so, how could they possibly be relieved since she was obviously a woman?

Oda’s head was spinning with the newness of being in this clan and her desire to know her place in it. She thought she should speak with Uba soon, who surely knew Ayla better than anyone else.


	63. Chapter 63

The women had completed the cleanup after the feast, and the people were beginning to gather for the ceremony. When Ayla walked to the front and called to Brac, the boy bounded to his feet and rushed to her. Picking up the two cloaks, she handed them to him, telling him to give hers to Oda and Brun’s to Ebra. The two women could return them to the respective tents before returning for her announcements. Brac nodded to her and hurried off to do as she told him.

When everyone was back in place, Ayla faced her clan members. The weather had been clear and sunny, so she invited them all to sit since the ground was dry; she would remain on her feet so they could see her better. Ayla was pleased to see the people had arranged themselves by hearths, rather than the men's traditional segregation from the women and children. She had been subtly encouraging the informality since they had left Brok’s cave.

“I have much to tell you,” Ayla began. “First, though, I will express my gratitude to Brun. He led his clan for many cycles of seasons and guided it to be ranked first for as long as he was the leader.”

Brun nodded his acknowledgment, pleased with the respect Ayla showed to him and the looks of appreciation from all the clan members.

“I must add that if it were not for Brun’s acceptance, I would not be able to follow my destiny. Beyond that, I would not even be here without him. I would have been in the next world long ago.” Her eyes threatened to fill with water, but she would not allow it today. “If Brun had not given Iza permission to pick me up, he would not have needed to deal with all of my strangeness, and life would have been simpler for him.”

Her statement elicited a grunt from Brun, who signed for everyone to see, “It might have been easier for me, but not as interesting.”

Ayla smiled softly at the man she owed so much and looked next at Droog. “Although Droog was second-in-command and hunt leader for only a little more than a moon’s cycle, he performed his duties very well, despite having no experience for those positions. This new leader is grateful for Droog’s service to our clan when it was needed and is pleased that his skill as our toolmaker will again be a priority for him.”

Droog nodded his thanks to the leader. Without the worries of the temporary position occupying his mind, he was anxious to try to copy the Others’ flint spear point, though he knew most of his work on it would need to wait until after they finished traveling.

Addressing the rest of the clan, she said, “All of you should be inspired by what Droog accomplished. He became second for Brun and then led the hunts without strong memories to aid him in either regard.” She paused to take in the thoughtful look on his face. “If Droog can do that, it is possible for everyone else to learn something new as well, which I will be expecting from all of you. I know that it will be harder for some than others, but you can all try.”

Eyes opened wide as the people tried to imagine what strange tasks their unusual leader would ask of them.

Continuing, Ayla spoke again, “There are some who will be staying on in their current positions. Goov will remain as this clan’s mog-ur, of course. He has grown in wisdom since he replaced Creb and has been an excellent mentor for my acolyte studies. He will do excellently for us all.” She asked Goov to rise since he looked as though he wished to speak.

“I know nothing of how to serve under a female leader, but I am well aware that Ursus is pleased by the leadership change that just happened. Also, as I have already told Ayla, her mog-ur training is over, at least for now. She will be able to focus completely on leading us to our new home.”

Ayla nodded before resuming her announcements. “Uba will remain as our medicine woman, but she will now be the one primarily dispensing the healing magic, though I will help her as much as I am able. She has become an excellent medicine woman, and I am proud of her.”

Uba stood at Ayla’s gesture, not acting as shyly as would typically be expected of a Clan woman. Uba looked directly at Ayla and let her eyes communicate her appreciation for her sister’s words before sitting down again.

Vorn took note of his mate, surprised that he was not bothered by her bolder demeanor. Since the new leader had made Uba the principal medicine woman, he would allow her to feel proud of the promotion. She was a very good woman and her raised status reflected well on him.

“There will be changes in our clan,” Ayla continued. “I have seen your conversations wondering whom I would choose to be my second-in-command. I will tell you that I need a second who is unafraid of what is new, will help me implement any changes I wish to make and is willing to work under a woman leader.” She allowed her eyes to show her amusement at the last words. “Those are quite different requirements to select a man who would be second, but they are mostly due to me being so unconventional. The man I have chosen to be second-in-command has already agreed to take on those responsibilities. It is Zard.”

Ayla allowed the ensuing conversations to go on for a little while but then signaled for everyone’s attention and for Zard to rise. “I realize Zard is new to our clan, but his strengths fit perfectly with what I require. Additionally, you have observed him among us since we left Brok’s cave. You know he treats everyone with respect and has offered to take on tasks not even asked of him. I am pleased he will be the second-in-command for our clan.”

Zard nodded his gratefulness and resumed his seat next to Oga, who was gazing passionately at the man. She had quickly risen from being the former mate of a disgraced former leader to being the second-in-command’s woman and could barely contain her joy for Zard.

Ayla moved on to her next announcement. “It is customary for a clan’s leader to also lead the hunts, but I do not think that is always the best policy. While I was lucky on the bison hunt, I have not hunted for that long with the men. Therefore, I should not be the hunt leader. It is a vital position because if that man does his job as he should and Ursus wills it, the clan will eat well. One man in this clan is the best spear hunter and should be the one who leads the men when they go out because I know they all respect him. My hunt leader will be Crug, who was already serving in that capacity for Brun.”

Pleased nods came from all the men, who approved of the leader’s humility that enabled her to recognize when another was better in a particular area. Besides, everyone knew Crug was a master hunter.

At Ayla’s signal, Crug stood to be recognized and then requested to speak. She nodded for him to do so.

“This hunt leader hopes our new leader will continue to join the men in as many hunts as she is able, considering her many obligations to the clan. Even though she said she was only lucky in killing the bison, this man knows she did it skillfully. This man would be pleased for the leader’s assistance when they go out to hunt.”

More nods came from the men, and Ayla was rendered momentarily speechless by their full-fledged approval of her hunting ability. “I will join the men as my duties allow, Crug. I am grateful for your words.”

She exhaled a large breath and continued gesturing. “Zoug is retired from hunting with the men, although he is still very good at using the sling. He will use his extensive knowledge and skill in teaching others his weapon of choice, in addition to continuing his own sling hunting.”

Quickly casting her eyes on Ebra’s son, she continued speaking. “As all of you have observed, Broud has behaved better with everyone and is being helpful and cooperative nearly all the time. This fact pleases me since I hope for him to return to being a hunter eventually, but that will only occur if he continues to improve. I will allow him to take the first step in the process. Beginning tomorrow, he will start learning the sling again. I have already spoken with Zoug, who has agreed to teach him; Broud should know that he must treat Zoug with respect at all times and learn well from him. Broud is now the lowest-ranked man, but he is limited to using the sling. Because of his slightly raised status, I will no longer require him to lower himself before me or anyone else. However, I am certain Broud is also aware that I can take away even this low status again and impose a severe punishment on him if his behavior regresses in any way.”

Broud’s eyes were wide as the news sunk into his brain. He was a man again! The fact that he was the lowest-ranked did not bother him - he had rejoined the men. Since he never wished to return to having no status at all, he knew he could not deviate from appropriate behavior with this leader; she would surely not hesitate to punish him if she thought he deserved it. At that moment, he realized he feared Ayla more than he ever had Brun.

“I have been informed that Vorn has requested to study with Zoug,” Ayla continued. “Not only will I allow this, but I also encourage all the men to improve their sling technique, whether it is through instruction, personal practice, or receiving advice from Zoug or me. The sling is a valuable weapon since its use can make it convenient for the smaller animals to be taken while we are walking or when we have stopped for the midday meal.”

Crug stood again and then motioned, “I would speak once more as the hunt leader.”

Ayla nodded her permission.

“I have watched Ayla make many kills with her sling as we have traveled, and I understand the value of using that weapon to supplement the spear hunts I will organize. While none of us will ever achieve our new leader’s level of skill, I urge all the men to do as she suggests, as I intend to do.” He sat down again, having made his point.

Ayla nodded her gratitude to Crug while blushing at his compliment. “Skill is gained through practice. When I learned to use the sling, it was the only weapon I could touch; therefore, I could focus solely on it. None of this clan's men will have that option except Broud for now, but I expect all of you to improve your proficiency with the sling.

“Brac, Groob, and Grev will also learn from Zoug. It may seem that I am giving too much work to a retired man, but Zoug came to me and offered to do all of this teaching. I appreciate his willingness to help. I will assist Zoug if I am able, but I will also be instructing two students of my own. As everyone knows, my arms and shoulders work differently.

"Consequently, how I use the sling is not quite the same as Zoug’s method, which is the typical Clan way. I should be the one to teach those whose arms operate the same as mine. Therefore, I will be teaching Durc...” nods abounded since that made sense, “... and Ura.” Ayla paused to let the people absorb that development, and she looked over her clan. Her eyes caught those of Ura, who was sitting with a surprised smile that Ayla could not help but return.

Oda had been prepared for this announcement after Ayla had spoken to her the previous day. Once she had recovered from the shock of that talk, she realized the news was not unexpected, based on what both Ayla and Gord had spoken about the girl’s totem. Looking at her daughter again, she found she was pleased for her, never having seen such happiness on Ura’s face before.

There were numerous conversations amongst the people, but no one seemed to be upset, to the leader’s relief. After having lived through Ayla becoming a sling hunter and now understanding more about females with strong totems, the clan members were able to accept Ura’s imminent training. Besides, if the leader called for it to happen, it would.

Ayla elaborated for the benefit of all, “Everyone knows Ura’s totem is the Lynx. Oda told me her daughter has always been fascinated by the hunters and their stories, unlike a typical Clan girl. Perhaps her protective spirit was making itself known to her by encouraging her curiosity. Furthermore, I do not wish for her to need to learn the sling in secret as I did.” She looked directly at Ura and told her, “We will begin your training very soon.” The resulting look of adoration on the girl’s face was heartwarming to Ayla. She wondered briefly if the two young children would learn well together, but the answer came to her with a quick look at Durc, who was beaming at Ura, excited for his new friend and unconcerned that she was a girl.

Moving on to her final hunting topic, Ayla reported to the clan, “I have been learning the bola from Brun, who is an excellent teacher. It is a difficult weapon, but I will continue to work hard to gain some small skill with it.”

The men immediately looked at Brun, who was lifting an eyebrow at Ayla. They could see he was pleased with her modest statement, but the look in his eyes also indicated her skill with the bola was advancing very well.

For her part, Ayla blushed as was her wont; she too had seen that Brun was proud of her progress. She then looked over at Broud in time to see him guiltily avert his eyes, which let her know he had been gazing at her again. Ayla sighed quietly, but his behavior since leaving Brok’s cave had been much better, even in the face of some of the clan members vehemently rejecting his offers of assistance. She decided she could tolerate his admiring glances for a short while longer provided that he continued to act respectfully toward her otherwise - and did not touch her.

It was time for more announcements. “I spoke about how important Crug’s position is as hunt leader, but we do not live on meat alone. As a medicine woman, I can assure you the food the women gather is also important for our health and strength. When they forage for the plants and herbs we need, they do it with as much skill as the men typically employ, although it is not usually as dangerous as hunting. I need to know the women are going out to the best and most likely places to gather what we need to waste no one’s time. It will also be important for me to know everything we have in our stores, so I can better plan what we need to do as a clan, both as we travel and when we are in our new cave.”

The people were staring raptly now, wondering where her words were leading.

“I have created a new position: gathering leader. It will be a woman to perform all the duties I have just mentioned and report to me. It will be Una.”

Zoug’s surprise was genuine. He knew Una had spoken with Ayla for a while yesterday and had been keeping something from him since then, but he had no idea what it was since he had not asked her. He nodded proudly, more pleased with his future mate than he had been previously. He idly wondered if her new position would raise the status of his hearth and then decided it did not matter to him at this point in his life, as long as this good woman was with him.

Ayla looked at Ebra fondly. “I know you have more experience than Una, but since Brun is no longer the leader, I want you to be able to enjoy his retirement without any extra burdens on your mind. I would hope you could always be available for advice if Una requires it, though. All of us, including me, will learn by seeking out the wisdom of our elders.”

Ebra nodded; what Ayla said made perfect sense to her. The former leader’s mate was relieved, not offended, by Una’s new position and decided she would be pleased to assist the woman if she asked her. Her adopted daughter was thoughtful to know she wanted to spend more time with Brun and away from her lifetime of worries as the leader’s mate.

Ayla’s eyes traveled over the people of the clan - her clan, she thought in wonderment - and grinned openly. “You should not be too surprised that I have new ideas. I think you knew I would be different. However, I have not finished with everything I intend to say,” she continued, returning to her more serious demeanor.

“Once we have obtained the food, much of it is to be cooked. It is also an important responsibility for our clan. On our trips to and from Brok’s cave, Aba prepared most of our meals. However, that is too much for one woman, even with Aga’s help. I need someone for another new position in our clan who will plan the meals and organize the other women to take turns preparing meals for us. She will also coordinate our feasts in the future. This woman will consult with the gathering leader so that both of them - and I - will know what foods we have available at all times. My cooking leader will be Ika; Aba will assist her.”

Ika was honored when Ayla told her the previous day, but now she glanced at her mate, concerned about his reaction. To her pleasure, Crug’s puffed out his chest at knowing the leader thought so highly of her. Ika relaxed as her mind was already thinking about her new responsibilities.

Looking at Aba, Ayla motioned, “I know you are at an age when it is customary to have fewer obligations, but I know you can provide valuable advice for Ika. It is also the case that you do not have the responsibility of caring for a mate, but that situation may change someday. If it does, I will reevaluate your position,” Ayla finished with a soft smile as Aba blushed a brighter red than she had in a long time at the thought of a man wanting her at her age.

“There is only more item to tell all of you. As you know, I am an unmated woman. Since Oda is now in my hearth, she will fill the role of leader’s mate, even though we are not mated. She is still young and relatively inexperienced, having come from Karg’s low-ranked hearth. Therefore, Oda will require some time to learn about our clan and our women's different roles. As she gains more knowledge, the gathering leader and the cooking leader will start to report the state of our food supplies to Oda, who will then communicate everything to me. I will inform everyone when it is time for that change.”

Brun and Goov shared a look of approval. Despite all the newness, the former leader enjoyed what he saw from Ayla. Beyond her choice of Zard as second-in-command, he had had no idea about everything else she announced to the clan, though he was unsurprised about Crug’s selection as hunt leader. As a good leader did, she was utilizing her clan members' skills - even the women, it seemed. Her reasoning was sound on those two new positions, and surprisingly even the men seemed to accept them. He grunted softly in amusement. In addition to everything different about Ayla’s clan, they would also be the most organized ever.

The new leader concluded her comments, “That is all. You may now relax and enjoy the rest of the day. We leave in the morning. Tomorrow, I will speak to you about what is ahead for us in our travels.”

**

“Uba, this woman would speak with the medicine woman.” Oda had sought out Uba after the meeting had ended.

“You are now the leader’s mate, Oda,” Uba replied with a twinkle in her eyes. “You have high status too.” 

“But I do not know how to be a leader’s mate, Uba, especially for someone like Ayla. That is the reason I need to talk to you.”

“Oda, you know how to take care of a hearth; you have done that since you became a woman. You are older than me, so you have even more experience than I do.”

“But Karg’s hearth was a low-ranked one like Ayla said. Now it will be my responsibility to help run the highest-ranked hearth in the first-ranked clan!”

“Ayla was not raised in the leader’s hearth, so this is new for her too. She and I grew up in the mog-ur’s hearth, and yet you are asking for my advice? Oda, a hearth is a hearth. You will still need to cook, clean, care for the children, and everything else you did while you were with Karg. Besides, you have been managing Ayla’s hearth for her since we left Brok’s cave.”

“But now she is the leader. What if I do something wrong? 

Uba sighed. “You could ask her what she wants from you in the hearth.”

“But if I do that, I will be admitting to her that I am a failure at the position she just gave to me!”

Uba looked at Oda and frowned. “No, you will not.” Her look softened as she asked, “Did Karg make you feel bad about your ability to keep a hearth?”

Oda gave her a small nod. “He always told me I was a bad woman, and he cuffed me whenever he thought everything in the hearth was not perfect for him.”

Uba shook her head in disgust. “Karg was a large pile of hyena dung that learned how to walk.” She ignored Oda’s wide eyes and continued gesturing, “My sister is not like Karg. She is strong and brave, but she is also the most compassionate person I know. She will not treat you like he did.”

Oda nodded again but continued wringing her hands in nervousness.

“Ayla would never cuff you, Oda. Surely, you did not think she would,” Uba said, trying to reassure her further.

Oda shook her head. “No, I know she would never do that. I do not want to be a disappointment to her and the rest of the clan by not taking care of the leader’s hearth adequately. Is there anything you can tell me to help me understand how to treat Ayla? You know her better than anyone else.”

Uba sighed at the obvious distress of the other woman, who was acting like a typical Clan woman with a desperate need to please the - man in the hearth. Uba could not help smirking inwardly at the thought; she would tease Ayla about it later. “Oda, I will try to give you as much help as I can. First, you need to remember Ayla will not punish you. She thinks cuffing is wrong.”

Oda could not believe her eyes after being mated to Karg, who seemed to enjoy cuffing her.

Uba nodded to emphasize her previous statement. “It is true. Have you noticed there is no cuffing at all in our clan?”

“Yes, I did. Did Ayla forbid the men from doing it?”

“No, she only became the leader earlier today,” Uba reminded her.

Blushing, Oda nodded and then inquired, “Did your mate cuff you in the past?” She winced at her words and signed, “I should not have asked you such a personal question.”

Uba was unbothered by it, though. “Yes, Vorn did, but he does not any longer. He treats me well now.”

“It is easy to see he cares for you.”

It was Uba’s turn to blush. “He is a good man.” Her eyes then took on a playful look. “I have trained him well.”

Oda gasped. “How can you say that about a man?”

“It is easy; I move my hands and make the words,” Uba replied while shrugging.

“Does Ayla know you are so free with what you say?”

“Of course she does, but she and I only talk like this in private. You are the only other person who knows about it now,” Uba gestured while staring intently at the other woman.

Oda nodded her comprehension. She would keep Uba’s secret.

“My next advice to you is never to forget Ayla is the leader. Not only that, but I believe she will be the greatest leader someday. Even Brun thinks Ayla will be first-ranked eventually. She is worthy of the highest respect at all times.”

Oda nodded vigorously.

“Also, I know Ayla appreciates my honesty when we talk. She would like that in her hearth too, I think. I am certain she will not expect it of you at first, but after a while, you should learn to be that way toward her.”

Oda did not think she could ever be as bold as Uba, even within the boundaries of the hearth. “How would I know what to say to her, Uba? I am sure you and Ayla can talk about matters I would not even understand. You are very smart, and Ayla is probably the most intelligent person ever.

Uba nodded. “Creb said that Ayla was even more intelligent than he was.”

“The Mog-ur himself said that?” At Uba’s nod of confirmation, Oda moaned before signing, “How could I possibly have a conversation with her? I would be so stupid in comparison.”

“Ayla would not want to see you describe yourself like that, and I do not like it either. You have spoken with Ayla before today. She did not treat you as if you were stupid, did she?”

Oda shook her head.

“Then you should not worry. Just pay attention to Ayla so you can learn from her.”

“I will try,” Oda replied apprehensively.

“You are smarter than you realize,” Uba told her. “It is only that no one has ever asked you to think for yourself before, but I believe you can learn to do that.”

Oda managed a tentative nod.

“There is more I can tell you,” Uba continued. “Despite being the leader, Ayla is accomplished at all the womanly tasks. Occasionally, she may want to do some of those, like cooking, which she does very well. If she insists on making a meal for her hearth, allow it.”

Oda’s eyes widened again. “How could I stop her if I even wanted to?”

Uba frowned. “That is a good question,” she conceded. “Even I would not try to prevent her from doing what she wanted to do. Oda, what I am trying to say is if Ayla wants to cook in her hearth, do not think it means she is dissatisfied with your cooking. In the same way, if she wants to spend time with Durc, it simply means she loves her son and wants to be with him. It would not be a criticism of your ability to take care of him.” She sighed. “It is true Ayla is our leader now, but she is still a woman.”

“I will keep all of that in mind.”

“There is something else.” Uba could see Oda’s eagerness for more information to help her with her new life. “It may not seem like it is essential, but it is to her: Ayla loves hugging others and having others hug her. It always seems to help her feel better, even though such displays of affection have previously been considered improper among our people.”

Oda nodded, adding that to her mental list. She hesitated and sighed deeply before gesturing, “I think I would be able to do even more to make her feel better if only she were a man.”

Uba frowned. “Why do you say that?”

“With a man in the hearth, I would make myself available whenever he wanted to relieve his needs, and I know that always makes a man feel better... but Ayla is a woman.”

Uba struggled momentarily to find a response. Deciding on her words, she gestured, “Yes, she is, but when you say what you did, you are thinking about what you cannot do for her, instead of everything you can.”

Oda indicated she understood.

Wishing she could help more, Uba sighed before speaking, “I do not know if there is anything else I can tell you now, Oda. Ayla is my sister, but you will have a different relationship with her, so talk to her; she will help you. Do as much as you can for her - as much as she will allow - and always be supportive. I believe Ayla can do anything, but being the first woman leader may be difficult, even for her. Make sure the leader’s hearth runs as efficiently as you can make it and be there to help her feel better whenever she needs it. You will learn how to do that, along with everything else. Now, tell me what we talked about so that I know you understand.”

“I should be respectful but willing to speak openly with Ayla, and I should allow her to do women’s tasks if she wishes to do so.”

“Do not forget the hugs, Oda. She never tires of those.”

“I will remember, and I promise to take care of your sister well.”

“Good, but there is one final item for you to think about.”

Oda was starting to feel overwhelmed. Did other leader’s mates have so much to think about?

“Ayla chose you for the position of leader’s mate in our clan. Even though you are still learning all that goes into it, be confident in yourself, and act like you are worthy of being in her hearth. Your Red Fox totem will always be with you to provide strength when you need it.”

Oda nodded, suddenly feeling more confident. “Uba, I am grateful to you. I knew you would be able to help me.” She then turned and began walking back to Ayla’s tent, determined to do her best for the new leader.

Uba was pleased to see the change come over Oda. She thought she had given the woman good advice, but she would still try to find time to talk with Ayla alone to let her know about Oda’s insecurities. She knew her sister would be sympathetic.

Heading back toward the tents, Uba looked around for Vorn, finally spotting him watching her walk toward him. She raised a conspicuous eyebrow when their eyes met briefly. She had not spent enough time with her mate today; she would soon rectify that.


	64. Chapter 64

After Ayla’s announcements, Brun walked to Goov and requested they speak away from the others. The two men left the campsite and found a nearby spot to have the privacy the former leader desired.

Brun began, “Your story of the leadership talisman was more detailed than what Creb told at my ceremony. He said it belonged to a powerful first-ranked leader many generations ago, and he showed me the Cave Lion totem mark inside the quartz. Your vision showed you more than he knew.”

“That is true, Brun, and I still do not feel worthy of knowing more than The Mog-ur about anything. I can only assume Ursus wanted me to be more informed about the connection between Daygan and Ayla.”

“You are referring to the totem she shares with him?”

“Yes, but there is more than that. Daygan was not born to the leader’s hearth either but was adopted to it before being made the leader, which I told everyone during the ceremony. I did not mention that he had lighter-colored hair than was normal and was the tallest in his clan.” Brun did not hide his look of surprise at the new information. “The other similarity - becoming a powerful leader recognized as the first-ranked amongst all the leaders - cannot be judged until the future. However, I have no doubt this will also be the case with Ayla.”

Brun nodded his agreement.

Goov paused before delivering more news. “Brun, he was your ancestor. You come directly from his mate through her descendants; it has been an unbroken line of leader’s hearths in our clan since Daygan.”

Brun stared, nearly overcome with the new knowledge that had been given to him the very day he was no longer the leader. He hoped he had been a worthy successor to Daygan.

“It may be one reason you were such an excellent leader, Brun; you have access to so many leadership memories from all those generations.” Goov paused again. “It is also good you adopted Ayla to your hearth. Because of that, the leadership line remains unbroken, in a way.”

“The main reason I wished to adopt her was to ensure she rose to her new position from the leader’s hearth. I did not know it would also guarantee that she would be considered part of such a long line of leaders.”

“It was the same for the medicine woman Ayla being of Iza’s line, despite being adopted. But there is even more for you to know.”

Brun sighed. “I could tell you had discovered something else.”

Goov nodded affirmatively. “Daygan had an Others ancestor, though I do not know how far back it was. No one in the generations after Daygan looked like him, including you, but there is a small part of your mind that is like Daygan’s - and it is Others.”

By that point, the former leader’s jaw had dropped.

“Brun, as we have learned from Ayla, we can see that Others portion in your capacity to tolerate change. WAll of us have all marveled at how Zard was able to accept Ayla quickly, but you have done the same since we found her and especially since she started on her new path after the death curse.” Goov could not help wincing at the memory of his actions on that day, even though Ayla’s defiance of the curse he cast was the catalyst that started her on the path to leadership.

Finally able to form words, Brun replied, “You accepted Ayla quickly too, mog-ur.”

Goov nodded. “I was helped by Creb’s spirit speaking directly to me. You, on the other hand, believed in her destiny without a visit from the spirit world.”

Brun shuddered, grateful he did not have spirit visitors, although it would have been good to see his brother again. “If what you say is true about Daygan, could that have something to do with Creb’s different kind of intelligence?”

“Yes, and yours too, but there was another who was affected.”

“Iza,” Brun breathed.

Goov nodded once more. “It may have enhanced the medicine woman line leading to her... and then to Uba. If all of this is correct - and I believe it is - Iza’s line may always be ranked first because of it, including those who will follow after Ayla and Uba.”

“If you are speaking about daughters from those sisters, neither of them has one to teach the healing magic to.”

“They do not yet, but I feel certain each of them will have a daughter, which would form two first-ranked medicine woman lines from the one.”

“Excuse my boldness for asking, mog-ur, but do you know this from a specific vision from Ursus, or is it only a feeling you have?”

Goov was surprised at Brun questioning him, but he would not let it bother him. “Does it matter which it is? The first-ranked medicine woman line is nearly as old as the leader’s line, and both are part of the same line. Daygan’s mate had two sons and a daughter. They became a leader, a mog-ur, and a medicine woman. That should be familiar to you,” Goov added with a lifted eyebrow.

Brun’s mouth had fallen open again. 

“The difference now is that Ayla marks the highest point of that line since she embodies all three. The three siblings - Creb, Iza, and then you - adopted her at different points in her life, and each of you played a role in making her everything she is today. All of this relates to today’s ceremony because it started with Daygan.”

Brun blew out a breath and thought for a moment. “Was he also a mog-ur?” he asked.

“No, he was only the leader. As far as I have been able to determine, no one has ever been a leader and a mog-ur at the same time in any clan. I believe it would have been impossible for anyone besides Ayla. Her uniqueness has allowed it to happen - along with it being Ursus’ will.”

The two men remained still until Brun raised his hands to speak. “What about Ayla? She was not born to that line, though Iza did adopt her and train her. I also know what you and I taught her was minimal, so how did she gain leadership skills and mog-ur abilities?”

“I have no answer for your question since we know nothing of her birth hearth among the Others. Perhaps there was a leader, a mog-ur, or a medicine woman there. We know much of what she has and is comes from Ursus, but we should also not forget about that powerful female Others spirit who seems to be working with the Great Cave Bear on behalf of Ayla.”

Brun nodded. That made sense to him about the people of her birth, although they would probably never know for sure about them. He remembered Iza was certain Ayla had come from a line of medicine women, despite Creb telling her about the girl’s lack of memories. His sibling had seldom been wrong about anything, though, he had to admit. He wondered too about the Others spirit. Should their clan know about her? He would ask Goov sometime, but not today. There was too much else to consider.

Another thought occurred to him, and he gestured it immediately. “Goov, should we not have suspected that Ayla was special when the Cave Lion chose her? After all, she was the first such person in our clan after Daygan.”

“But what could we have known or believed, Brun? That the strange girl we found and then adopted would be given unprecedented powers by Ursus and become our leader? Not even Creb knew that back then. When he announced her totem, he only affirmed what the lion had already marked on her and nothing more.”

Brun sighed deeply. 

“Creb told me you were angry at him initially for giving the Cave Lion totem to a girl,” Goov pointed out.

Brun looked embarrassed before nodding. “I was, even though I knew he always discerned totems so very well. I remember thinking that I would make sure Ayla always behaved as a proper Clan female, despite her powerful totem that I thought was inappropriate for a girl.” He snorted. “I certainly failed at that, especially lately.”

The mog-ur’s eyes showed his amusement but then took on a more serious look. “You did, but you did not, Brun. Ayla was respectful and learned all the women’s duties and obligations well. Now she understands the women better than any other leader could have. It is just that Ayla is more than a Clan woman because Ursus wanted something beyond that for her life. Nobody knew anything about what her future held when Creb announced her totem, although he had begun to suspect something about her true nature near the end of his life.”

Brun nodded. “Before we learned better, we all wanted her to be normal and act like a typical female. I think that desire on our part might have encouraged Broud to be the way he was toward her, in addition to everything else he had in his mind. I still do not understand his strange and complicated feelings toward her.”

Goov nodded. “Nor do I, but what Broud did to her was far past the bounds of acceptable cuffing and punishment of women. He seems to realize that now.”

“He does. We have spent a great deal of time talking about his wrong thoughts and actions of the past and how he should behave in the future.”

“But you must admit, Brun, everything that has happened in Ayla’s life has made her a powerful woman - physically and mentally. Even with all that Ursus has given her, she would not be the woman she is now without having undergone the difficulties and hardships of living with our clan, especially Broud’s behavior toward her. I do not excuse his inappropriate and excessive actions, but they helped to make her as strong as she is now.”

“That is a good point, mog-ur; I am certain Broud did not realize it at the time. I will tell him the next time we speak.”

Goov nodded again. “That would be good to do. He should know that our actions can sometimes have the opposite effect of what we intend. Broud hoped to make her weaker and more submissive. Instead, he enabled her to become stronger. She will be very impressive to anyone who meets her.”

Brun grunted and looked intently at the mog-ur. “That will be true as long as they have sufficient patience to allow her to prove herself to them, as Brok and Gord did. But now, I have another question for you if I may ask it.”

The mog-ur nodded his permission; he could not refuse the former leader. “I will always make time for you.”

Brun inclined his head at Goov’s show of respect. “You told me you could not go as far back in Clan memories as Creb could, yet you were able to discover the complete story of Daygan and the talisman when The Mog-ur could not. How was this possible for you?”

Goov sighed. “As I said, I believe the Great Cave Bear wanted me to know all of it at this time of Ayla taking on the leadership. In so doing, I was able to convey the story to the clan, which was the way for Ursus to reinforce in all our minds how appropriate this change of leadership was for us, despite it being so nontraditional.”

Brun cast a shrewd glance at Goov. “There is more to it than what you just told me, though; I can see it in your eyes.” He shook his head at himself. “I have been spending more time talking with Zoug lately and may become as outspoken as he is.”

Goov’s eyes sparkled. “That would be good. You and Zoug have much wisdom, and you should feel free to offer it to us. I know our new leader cares greatly for our two most experienced men.” He sighed and then admitted, “To answer your question, I give Ayla credit for my enhanced ability.”

“How could she have done that?”

“I will try to explain. I know Creb told you about the mog-urs’ journey at the last Clan Gathering.” 

Brun nodded. 

“He believed - and Ayla agreed - he changed her mind slightly when he entered it to guide her.”

“He mentioned that to me.”

“I do not think the altering was intentional on Creb’s part. It happened because of his powerful mind touching hers at an opportune moment that I am certain was preordained by Ursus.” 

“Why is that relevant now?”

Goov sighed, even more deeply this time. “Lately, I have been able to enter the spirit world with more ease than before and travel further while there, although I cannot do it effortlessly as Ayla can. Additionally, there have been other differences, such as now understanding the numbers up to ten - a double handful. Before, I could not comprehend anything beyond seven.” At Brun’s questioning look, he explained, “That is the number of days before a baby’s naming and the number of cycles of seasons between the Clan Gatherings.” He showed Brun the matching number of fingers, though he could see the man did not understand. “To gain this extra knowledge up to a double handful required very little thought on my part. It was as if it suddenly appeared in my mind.”

Brun’s eyes grew large, and Goov nodded knowingly. “You may not have inherited memories for numbers, Brun, but I know you understand what I am about to say. My mog-ur abilities, especially the ones I just described, grew after that very long spirit-flying journey with Ayla.”

Brun slowly let out a large breath. “You think she did the same to you as Creb did to her?”

“It is the only explanation that makes sense. Yes, it could have been Ursus doing it on his own, but the timing is too coincidental and too similar to what happened to Ayla at the Gathering.”

“You are saying she... entered your mind and touched it during the spirit-flying?” He could not prevent the shiver that traveled down his back.

“It was necessary for her to do since she took us so far; Gord, Drin, and I lacked the power to accomplish the spirit-flying.” Goov looked off into the distance. “I wish I could speak to Gord now to see if he noticed anything different about his abilities after that day.”

“But he was already quite powerful, was he not?”

“He was, but something might have changed for him too. However, Drin would have had the most to gain. He was an acolyte but of only average ability, as Gord confided in me. It would be interesting to see if the spirit-trip heightened his spirit talent. Without meaning to boast, I would point out that if a mog-ur like me was changed by Ayla touching my mind, surely Drin must have also been - and it would be very noticeable to his mentor Gord.”

Brun stared. “Creb had been a magician for many cycles of seasons by the time of that Clan Gathering mog-urs’ journey. Is her mind already that powerful?”

“Yes... more so than she has realized yet.”

Brun nodded, having reached a point of no longer being surprised by Goov’s revelations. “I know you have ended her acolyte training while we travel. Will you resume it after we arrive in our new cave?”

The mog-ur replied, shaking his head, “No.” Ignoring Brun’s surprised expression, he continued, “I realized after the leadership ceremony, there is nothing more for me to teach her. I gave her all the training I could; Ursus will provide everything else that he has not already given her. Despite the fact Ayla’s was undoubtedly the shortest acolyte training period in the history of the Clan, I believe she will be ready whenever the Great Cave Bear tells me it is time to raise her to full mog-ur status.” He paused for a moment, shaking his head in wonder. “Ursus has given her so much.”

“He expects a great deal from her in return,” Brun countered.

“That is true, but Creb told me Ursus only asks of us what he knows we can accomplish. She will be able to do it, Brun.”

The former leader nodded at the mog-ur’s reassurance, and the two lapsed into a long silence that was broken by Brun. “Goov, you mentioned that Daygan’s cave was a large one. It is not the same as the one we are traveling to?”

“No. The retired leader Drog told Ayla the cave that is our destination had never been occupied by anyone. Therefore, it cannot be the same one I saw in my memory search. No, Daygan’s cave looked large in a different way.”

Brun’s inquisitive look urged the mog-ur to clarify his words.

“I must first let you know I saw most everything as if out of Daygan’s eyes. When he was running back to talk with the mog-ur after finding the quartz, I could see the cave as he approached it. It was much longer from side to side than a normal cave entrance, with a rock shelf over it. But the most striking aspect of it...” Goov stopped himself abruptly, and his eyes opened wide. “Brun! Did Creb tell you about the cave he and Ayla saw during that mog-urs’ journey?”

Brun thought for a while before his eyes showed his recognition. “You mean the one with the large boulder balanced over it that looked like it would fall but did not?”

“Yes, that is the one. After Ayla described it to me in great detail during her training, she and I discussed it, but we could not figure out why she and Creb would have seen that cave. We wondered if it was a place to which she would be required to journey. That may or may not happen in her future, but now I see that Ursus had shown them our clan’s original home cave - a significant place from our past. That cave was Daygan’s cave! I am certain of it!”

Brun did not know how to respond to the mog-ur’s enthusiastic revelation, so Goov resumed speaking. “It makes sense to me. Ursus gave Ayla and your brother a vision of where our clan...”

He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Ayla, who was standing beside them after her silent approach. “I did not intend to intrude on your conversation,” she gestured.

“You are the leader. You do not need to express any such regret to us, Ayla,” Brun told her. “Besides, you have come at a good time.”

Goov completed Brun’s thought. “Yes. I must tell you about Daygan’s cave from what I saw of it since I did not explain everything during the ceremony.” He sighed and then signed, “It is unfortunate you cannot view such ancient Clan memories. It would be better for you to see it for yourself, but I will do my best to describe it.”

“Mog-ur, wait. I have not tried to explore them yet, but Creb told me I could visit those memories of old.”

The eyes of both men widened in surprise. Brun spoke first, “But how, Ayla? I thought you did not have the Clan memories.”

“I only know what he said to me - that I would be able to access the knowledge of even the most distant Clan mog-urs from the past. He said it was how I was able to do so well for his burial rite.” She blushed, wishing that would stop happening to her.

Goov looked over at Brun and quickly signed, “Do you now understand what I meant earlier about how much Ursus has provided?”

Brun could only manage a small nod.

Ayla’s eyes lit up. “I have an idea. I will need to remove the talisman from my amulet for a short while, but that will be acceptable for this purpose.”

Both men noticed Ayla stated what she would do but did not ask permission as she would have in the past. She was embracing her new role with ever-growing confidence, they realized.

Reaching into her amulet, Ayla took out the remarkable piece of quartz, closed her right hand around it, and shut her eyes. Goov immediately determined what she was doing, though both the audacity and the brilliance of her plan struck him: She was attempting to use the talisman as a means of connecting her mind with the memories about Daygan’s cave.

After a few moments of watching Ayla sit in absolute motionlessness, Brun finally signed to Goov, “What is she doing? Is she - visiting the spirit world?”

Goov nodded.

Brun’s eyes showed his shock. “She can travel there that quickly? She took no special drink!” Brun was awed and somewhat frightened of the spirit power occurring before his eyes.

Again, the mog-ur only nodded.

After only a short time, Ayla opened her eyes. “Goov! Daygan’s cave was the same cave from the mog-urs’ journey! Ursus showed Creb and me our clan’s home cave!” She shook her head in amazement. “He wanted us to see it so we could know about it,” she frowned in concentration, “but I wonder if there was another reason he wanted me to be familiar with it beyond knowing the clan’s origins.”

“I do not know, Ayla. There may have been more than one purpose for what Ursus allowed you to see at the Clan Gathering and again today. If so, I am certain you will find out someday.”

Ayla nodded as she prepared to place the quartz back in her amulet. Suddenly, she gasped. “Goov! Brun! Look at this! Stand beside me so you can see Daygan’s stone as I am.” When they stood on either side of her, she held the object in her left palm and gestured with her right. “Do you see the shape of it, Goov? Does it not look like a lion’s head?”

Goov visibly brightened as he took in the contours. “I can see it in the stone!”

“I cannot,” Brun complained.

“I will show you,” Goov offered. “In your mind, think first of a cave lion skull. Now imagine the skull as very small and then look at Daygan’s stone. Here is the back of the lion’s head, and this is where the mouth would be,” he explained as he pointed.

Brun vigorously nodded as he comprehended the likeness. “And this,” he touched the stone lightly with his index finger, “looks like its eye.”

“That is very good, Brun,” Goov told him. “Your own eyes still work very well; I did not notice that eye of the lion.”

The former leader grunted his appreciation of the compliment; maybe he was not as old as he thought. “Goov, I am no mog-ur, but I would think this shape makes the stone more special than we already thought.”

“Yes, Brun, I believe it does. I wonder if Daygan and his mog-ur also saw the lion’s head in its shape,” Goov responded. “It is indeed a powerful sign for that man to have found. The totem mark, the color, and the shape all strongly signify the Cave Lion’s endorsement of him.”

“And of Ayla too?” Brun inquired, hoping he was not venturing too far into mog-ur matters. He relaxed when he saw Goov’s nod of approval.

Ayla had finally pulled her gaze away from the quartz and reverently returned it to her amulet. After doing so, she immediately began motioning, “Goov, you saw more than I did since I only stayed in the memory long enough to see that cave from a distance. What else can you tell me about it? Where was it located? How many people lived there? Why did the clan move away?”

“I will try to answer our curious leader’s many questions,” he gestured with amusement. “I do not know where the cave was located, although I think it must be far away since the trees and other plants looked slightly different from the ones around here.”

She nodded. That was a good observation for a man of the Clan to make.

He continued, “I do not know how many people were there, but the memory in my vision told me it was a large clan, and it looked like a sizable cave to hold all of them. The answer to your last question is one I discovered, but it will be distressing to recount to you and Brun. As I moved forward slowly through the memories to return from Daygan’s time to our own, I saw glimpses of what happened, including attacks on our home cave by a clan of aggressive Others that occurred well after the period of Daygan’s leadership. I assume the Others did it because they wanted our cave, which must have been very desirable. When they finally drove our people from our home, the clan was much smaller because of all whom the invaders had killed.” The mog-ur shuddered at the violent memory he had recently acquired. “After leaving, our clan slowly traveled to the east for several cycles of seasons, trying to find a new cave where we could live in peace and safety. We finally found such a home on this peninsula, though we have had to change caves a few times since then, as we are doing now.”

Ayla closed her eyes and shook her head. “How can people do that to others as they did to our clan? We also found out from Brok about a group of Others who attacked Bort’s clan when they were trying to find a new cave. I do not understand. Are there not enough good caves for everyone without resorting to killing and stealing?” She paused momentarily. “As one born to the Others, I regret the actions of those who brought death to our people,” she motioned sadly with a lone tear making its way down her right cheek.

“It was not your fault, Ayla. You are not responsible for their evil actions,” the mog-ur comforted her.

“I know that, Goov, but it causes me grief to think about it, even though it was long ago.” She sighed, wiping away the tear. “Ursus has called on me to bring Clan and Others together. After learning about more violence between our peoples than I knew of before, I hope it is still possible.”

“It is your task from Ursus. Of course, it is possible - if you are the one undertaking it,” Goov gestured assertively.

She allowed a small smile to reach her eyes and nodded in appreciation of the man’s optimism. At Brun’s soft grunt, she turned toward him.

“Ayla, there is nothing you can do about it today or anytime soon,” the previous leader reassured her. “This is your first day as our new leader. We should go back and continue to celebrate that fact.”

Goov, however, was not finished with their discussion. “I am not ready yet, Brun.” He surprised himself with speaking so boldly to the man who had been his leader for so long. While looking at the tall woman standing with him, the mog-ur said, “Ayla, we already knew the Others do not have memories like we do, which means you did not either. But Creb said you now have those memories?” At her quick nod, he asked, “Where do you keep them if not in your mind? Or has Ursus only recently placed them in your head?”

She frowned in thought before replying, “I do not think they are stored in the same way yours are in your mind. Creb only said they would be available to me.”

Goov’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you saying you need to travel to the spirit world whenever you would wish to examine those memories?”

“Yes. With the help of the quartz, it is how I was able to see Daygan’s cave.”

Goov grunted. “Then it is good you can enter that world so quickly.”

She nodded in agreement. “It is, but I have watched you - all of you, especially Uba - search your more hidden memories. They are not readily available to you either.”

Brun was trying to keep up with the mog-ur conversation. “What do you mean, Ayla?”

“I think the memories you require every day are always in your mind. Brun, for you, they would be leading, hunting, and a few other necessities of living.”

“I am no longer the leader, in case you have forgotten,” he gestured.

She smiled at him softly. “I have not, but you will always have those memories. It is how you could become a leader again after we formed our new clan. Of course, you were excellent, even the second time.”

He grunted, pleased with her respect for him.

Ayla clarified further, “Other men have different skills. For example, you and all the men know how to make tools, but to do it at a high level, you would need to consult what past generations did, deep inside your memories, and that may not be complete unless one of your ancestors was a toolmaker. However, Droog has detailed toolmaking memories in his mind at all times.

“It is similar for Crug,” she continued. “All men know how to hunt, but organizing and leading a hunt well requires special knowledge. It is obvious the memory for that is strong and always present in Crug’s mind.”

Goov stroked his beard in contemplation yet again before gesturing, “Everything you have said makes sense to me, although I do not know how someone without Clan memories can understand them so well.”

She shrugged. “I observe everything I can and think about what I see. It is nothing more than that.”

Brun was amazed at how relaxed and confident Ayla seemed now that the ceremony was over. He knew that that had not been the case for him on his first day as the leader when he was a young man.

“If our new leader has finished telling us her insightful thoughts about memories, I would describe to her what else I discovered about Daygan,” Goov told her.

“You have more information? I want to know it,” she gestured, thrilled to learn more about the clan’s leader from many generations ago.

“First, it is an unbroken line of leader’s hearths from Daygan to Brun.”

Both of her eyebrows rose at that knowledge while she looked at Brun. “Maybe that is why you were the finest leader of all, man of my hearth.”

He grunted to show his pleasure, but he would dispute what she said. “I appreciate the leader’s words, but I believe the one after me will prove to be the best.”

“That remains to be seen, Brun, but I am pleased you would want to say that.”

“It is more than the saying of it; I believe it to be true. Since I adopted you to my hearth, you have continued the line of leadership that started with Daygan.”

Ayla grew thoughtful and then smiled at the men. “I did not think about that. I hope I can live up to such a high expectation.” Goov had an eager look on his face she recognized. “Mog-ur, I can see you have even more to tell me.”

“I was able to discern that one of Daygan’s ancestors was... part-Others, which helps to explain that leader’s lighter hair color and tall height.”

Ayla’s eyes widened slightly. “Daygan was mixed.” She paused only briefly before nodding. “That is very interesting. Ursus chose a man people would have considered deformed to lead the clan.” Glancing at the former leader, she told him, “That means you are mixed too, Brun, although your Others essence would be very small after all those generations. However, this explains much about you - and Creb and Iza.”

“Do not forget Uba,” Goov reminded her, amazed at how quickly she grasped his point.

Ayla’s eyes lit up. “I cannot wait to tell Uba she is mixed!” She knew her sister would have something funny to say - or maybe she would be struck speechless for once. “It is true that Uba is smart and has taken to being a bolder woman more readily than the others. Perhaps that also comes from the tiny Others part of her mind.”

“Mog-urs,” Brun interrupted Ayla’s musing and caused her to look curiously at his use of the title for her, “I would ask one more question. Why did Daygan have a long name? I always thought it was appropriate that a man’s name be short.”

Goov merely shrugged, giving Ayla the task of answering Brun. “Are you saying a man’s name should be short enough to be grunted easily?” she asked with a smirk.

“Women are the ones who have longer names. Is that not the tradition? To me, the shorter names we men have are more manly.”

“Perhaps they only seem that way because the short ones are all we have ever heard during our lives,” Ayla replied.

Brun grunted and then gestured, “You are a woman, Ayla. Do you not think a name like Daygan sounds less masculine?” His eyes widened as he realized what he had implied. “I mean no disrespect to that great leader from long ago.”

She shook her head. “His name sounds like a good one to me. It is only slightly longer than one of our men’s names, but I do not hear anything less manly in it.”

“Ayla, do you think Daygan’s name might have come from the Others?” Goov asked, reentering the conversation. “Maybe they have longer names.”

Ayla nodded. “I think they do. Creb said I told him my birth name after Iza found me. It was much longer than even a normal Clan female’s name, and it was too difficult for him to say. I cannot remember it now; it is part of my hidden memories. My name became Ayla,” she shrugged. “I do not know if Daygan’s name was Others, but I doubt a clan would use an Others name. It may be those Clan men far to the west all have longer names.”

Both men nodded at her logical conjecture, but Goov asked, “If our clan was from there, why are our men no longer given long names?”

“I can only guess, but I think when our clan finally moved to its new home far to the east as we are, they would have discovered all the men around here had short names. They probably changed their male naming to match the local clans.”

Brun grunted. “That makes sense, Ayla, but I am glad we are here, and I have the name I do.”

Ayla grinned at him. “You could have been Brunan.”

He frowned at that. It did not sound right to him, and he was mildly grateful for not being a western Clan man.

Ayla was amused at his reaction. “I have enjoyed spending this time with two fine men of our clan, but we should go back to the campsite now. I am grateful for all the information you told me - Goovan.”

The mog-ur raised an eyebrow at her teasing, which caused her to smile at him. With that, she turned from them and began walking back to the camping site. The two men shared a look and followed her, trying to keep up with the leader’s long strides.


	65. Chapter 65

Broud had been looking forward to his talk with Brun since the ceremony was still fresh in his mind. He knew the former leader had always determined their discussion topic but hoped Brun did not mind him starting the conversation on this day; he had many questions to ask. Broud saw the man of his hearth walking back into the campsite with Ayla and Goov and determined to meet him at his tent.

Brun’s mind was exhausted from all he had learned from Goov and what he had seen of Ayla’s spirit magic. However, when he saw the son of his hearth waiting for him, he felt the weight of responsibility to do all he could to ensure Broud continued to improve. He slowly made his way to the tent.

“The change of leadership ceremony was different to mine,” Broud began when the two sat together. Ebra had already served the men tea and then departed, as was expected of her.

Brun was surprised Broud was willing to speak about the day’s event so readily, though he hoped the younger man’s anger would not dominate their session. “That is true. You were not interested in waiting when you became the leader, so you missed out on that ancient ritual with its symbolism, information, and instruction. I think you wanted Goov to hurry so you could enact your plan to hurt Ayla.”

Broud winced. He could not deny the words nor stop the embarrassment from showing on his face. “Is that why I knew nothing about the talisman? If it is such a valuable part of our clan’s history, why was I allowed to become the leader without it?”

“That was a disturbing day, Broud. You forced the mog-ur to rush the ceremony so much it became almost meaningless; he finished before he could give you the talisman. Perhaps that was for the best, though.”

“Maybe it was the reason I did not do well as the leader,” he motioned sullenly.

Brun shook his head and gestured angrily, “You cannot use that as an excuse. You had never before acted correctly as a man, much less as a leader should!”

The former leader’s outburst cowed Broud; he did not wish to jeopardize the progress he had made so far. “I regret my words.”

Brun nodded. “The talisman would not have made a difference; there was nothing that could have helped you then. I should have realized that and not made you the leader. It was the worst mistake of my life.”

Broud could not help responding, “I know I had behaved badly, but I was the son of your hearth, Brun. Was it not my right to succeed you? Now the clan’s leader is someone who was not even born to your mate, and I have nothing.”

“Do you dare to say Ayla should not be our leader, even after Ursus revealed his wishes for her and our clan? Are you trying to anger the Great Cave Bear? Besides, you know I adopted her, which means she rose to her new position from the leader’s hearth.”

“But I am older than Ayla!”

“That is true, but you are the one with the least self-control, although she is younger than you. Did you not see the words in the ritual today that told how the clan’s needs are always more important than the leader’s? It should be true even for the lowest-ranked hunter, and it is where you have failed, while Ayla has succeeded. You have never placed anyone’s needs above your own until we forced it on you.” Brun growled in frustration. “Until you can consider the clan and others ahead of yourself, you will not be able to reclaim your status fully. The new leader agrees with me on that.”

Broud took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself further. Despite his annoyance with the man, Brun nodded approvingly. In the past, Ebra’s son would not have had the patience or self-control to avoid making a heated response.

“Broud, we have talked about your problems and how they centered mostly around Ayla. You have long been obsessed with her - in different ways like jealousy, anger, and arousal. You allowed all of that to control your actions. Unfortunately, you also mistreated others, like Oga. You were even disrespectful to Zoug; nobody else ever treated him as poorly as you did.”

Broud was noticeably contrite. “You know I am trying to change, Brun, but it is difficult. No matter how much I offer to help the others and keep my behavior and words respectful, they will never believe I can change myself. I only wish that someday I could be worthy of being from your hearth.”

Brun nodded sadly. “That would be good, but I will remind you that you will never again be the leader of this clan. You cannot lead, as will always be the case. All that was on your mind the day of your ceremony was that you wanted to punish Ayla and elevate yourself above everyone else. You tried to have the one who is now our leader death-cursed, Broud!” Brun took a deep breath to calm himself. “It is good she was too powerful for even that dangerous magic. If she had not been, your weak-minded anger would have placed all of us at risk,” he continued before pausing to control his irritation. “Do you realize that in your attempts to hurt her over those many cycles of seasons, you made her stronger instead?” he asked, remembering Goov’s observation.

Broud could formulate no response to that; he knew Brun was correct. The woman was stronger and more confident than even other male leaders Broud had seen - and he had unintentionally contributed to the way she was.

“In keeping with the purpose of our talks, I want you to compare what you saw from Ayla today when she spoke to us to how you were as the leader. On this day of her ceremony, did she demand a curse on you as you did to her?” Brun inquired.

Broud shook his head slowly.

“No, she thought as a leader who wanted to have a strong man back among our hunters someday, and she raised your status slightly. She has treated you far better than you deserved because of that. During those two days you were the leader, did you even think about any of the issues of the clan she brought up during her announcements to us?”

Broud answered honestly, “I did not.” He shook his head again. “I do not think I would have ever thought of all the things she already did in only one day as the leader.”

“Do you know how to speak to the men to inspire their trust and loyalty the way she can?”

Broud stared at the former leader before dropping his eyes and replying, “I thought I did before I became the leader, but now I know I did not. Everyone respects her, Brun. They barely tolerated me.”

“Being a good leader also has to do with how you treat the people, in addition to decision-making and hunting skills. I would add one more assignment for you in your retraining to be a man of the Clan. I know you are already watching the men to learn proper behavior, but I want you also to observe your adopted sibling.”

“I should watch a woman so I can learn how to be a man?” Broud asked incredulously.

Brun nodded his head. “Yes, you should. Do you remember what I said to you after Ayla had defied the death curse?”

Broud gave a small nod and sighed.

“Courage, determination, and self-control are the qualities she has always shown - and you have not,” Brun told him. “I want you to see how she embodies those. Furthermore, notice how her treatment of others makes them want to do what she desires from them. She is a woman, and yet the men will do anything she asks of them.”

Broud looked into the eyes of the man of his hearth and could easily detect the respect he had for Ayla that could have been his had he not acted foolishly for so long. He sighed and motioned dejectedly, “You also said you wished she had been the son of your hearth.”

“I did say that. I was angry at you, though Goov later told me that Ursus was in my mind, encouraging me without my knowledge to recognize Ayla as the one who would be my true successor. That was why I said it.”

On seeing Broud’s slumped shoulders, Brun continued, “She is now our leader. That cannot be disputed or changed, but you are still the son of my hearth. It would please me to see you become the man I hope you can be - one who shows courage and self-control in everything he does.”

“You want me to become more like Ayla? Is that what you are saying to me, Brun?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I do not wish for you to become a woman, Broud, but it would be gratifying if you would exemplify someday those same qualities she does,” Brun replied while sighing heavily.

Broud closed his eyes momentarily after seeing the former leader’s sad face. Choosing his words carefully, he signed, “Despite all my actions of the past, you are the man I admire most, Brun. I regret disappointing you.”

Brun’s eyes widened slightly at Broud’s admission of remorse. “If so, you should have tried harder to act appropriately over all those cycles of seasons.” He sighed yet again. “As much as I had wanted you to be the one to succeed me, it was not meant to be.”

Broud nodded. “Instead, a woman is now our leader.” He shook his head repeatedly. “I believe what Goov has said about her, Brun. How can I doubt the words of the mog-ur? But it is so strange. Ayla was not born to the leader’s hearth - and she is a woman. How is it she has the skill for leading?”

The former leader paused to think, again recalling his recent conversation with Goov. “We do not know anything about her Others birth hearth, but that may not have had anything to do with it. You saw the story about Daygan earlier. That man became the first-ranked leader despite not coming from a leader’s hearth either.” A glance at Broud’s surprise told Brun the younger man had not grasped that part of the story. “It was Daygan’s destiny to lead. I think it is the same with Ayla; leadership ability is one of her many gifts from Ursus.”

For a long while, Broud sat perfectly still, thinking hard. When he had his thoughts in order, he gestured, “Brun, you are correct about me. I have never known anything about being a leader, as I proved to you and our clan, but I do not understand how that can be if I am from your hearth. Should I not have your memories for leading a clan?”

The question had been bothering Brun for quite a while. Broud was right: he should have received those memories because of the leader’s totem defeating Ebra’s. Brun’s eyes suddenly flew open at the thought that it might have been another man’s totem. Why had he not considered that before? But whose totem would it have been? Who had spent enough time close to Ebra? Did another man relieve his needs often with her? Would that have made a difference to the spirits? If so, who would have been so disrespectful as to use the leader’s mate without his permission?

The realization struck him like a punch to the jaw; there was only one man who would have acted in such a presumptuous way. Brun slumped as it became clear to him how closely Broud’s previous lack of self-control resembled Tark’s, especially how that deceased man had treated Iza. While it disheartened him that his totem had most likely not helped to start Broud, Brun was relieved to understand finally why Ebra’s son did not know how to lead. If all of that was true, as he now believed it was, it also meant Broud probably had no Others in him.

Broud had been furtively watching Brun again, including the man’s sagging shoulders. It was apparent many thoughts were going through the former leader’s mind, though he could not tell what they were.

Brun decided he would say nothing about Tark, at least for now. “Broud, Ursus is the one to answer your question about your lack of leadership memories.”

Broud sighed heavily and nodded his acceptance of the reality of the situation. “I think it would be better for me if I were in another clan.”

Brun was surprised to see the depth of Broud’s discouragement. “How would that fix everything in your mind? You might only succeed in taking your problems with you to another cave.”

“I only meant it would be good if I were away from this clan so I could improve quicker, without the temptations of... the people here.” Broud shook his head slowly as he added, “But no other clan would take me, a man who is not a hunter.”

“Ayla has allowed your status to begin to rise, Broud. You should be grateful for that,” Brun reminded him.

“I am. It is not easy to work on my behavior when I see my former mate is with another man, and the woman I mistreated for so long is now my leader. I wish I could...”

“What you want does not matter now! You are the one who created the problems with our clan and with those two women. They are probably not comfortable with you either.”

“Oga still avoids even looking at me. Ayla does not, but she is no longer afraid of me.” He shook his head. “I do not think she fears anyone.”

Brun grunted. “I know nothing of the ways of the spirits, but I believe this is a test - possibly from your totem – to see if you can improve your thoughts and behaviors despite Ayla and Oga being nearby.”

Broud’s shoulders fell. “I am sure you are right, Brun, as you always are.”

“You could also speak with Goov about this - or even the new leader. You know she also has mog-ur abilities and might be able to help you.”

“She also has a very sharp knife. That is why I do not speak to her unless necessary. I am always worried I will say or do something wrong and end up spending the rest of my life as a deformed non-man.”

It was a struggle for Brun to keep the amusement from his eyes at Broud’s comment, but he knew the man was serious. “I doubt she would do anything unless your intentions were bad again.” He did not feel the need to add that if Broud returned to his former ways, Ayla would not hesitate to punish him precisely as she had promised.

“Brun,” the younger man sighed heavily, “I will do as you say and watch Ayla. But I do not want her to think I am staring at her too much again.”

“Do not worry about that. I will let Ayla know why you will be observing her. Broud, we will still meet most evenings even though I am no longer the leader, and you will continue to strive to become a productive and good man of the Clan. Ayla thinks you have the potential for this improvement. For your sake and that of the clan, I hope you do.”

**

“Uba, I had hoped we would have a chance to talk today,” Ayla gestured after the two women embraced warmly.

“I wanted to see my sister again - our leader! I am so proud of you, Ayla. You looked amazing during the ceremony - so tall and so strong. I am sure everyone in our clan thought that about you.”

“I am pleased you think so, Uba. I am also grateful you took the time to help me prepare this morning.”

“It was hard work, but I was finally able to make you look acceptable,” she said with her eyes shining brightly.

“I know it would have been easier for you if I were beautiful like Oga and not... the way I am.”

“Ayla, do not say that! You know I was only teasing you.”

She nodded. “But my attention must be on leading this clan now. My appearance is not so important to me.”

“I understand, Ayla, but you should always look your best, especially if we meet another clan. I think you were probably not aware of the looks of some of our clan’s males toward you.”

“Uba!”

“It is true. I think more of the men are starting to appreciate how big and strong our leader is.”

“You should not tease your leader so much, Uba. But I know you cannot help yourself.”

“You are right, but I was speaking the truth, as I know you can tell. Your strong arms were so clean they were shining in the bright sunshine because of my help. That made it easier for everyone to admire the way you looked.”

“You are so odd.” Ayla could only shake her head at her sister. “There are several things I want to tell you, Uba, if you are finished.”

“Yes, I am, Ayla... for now... but the men were staring at you.”

She rolled her eyes at her younger sister before starting to talk. “They were probably amazed that such a strange-looking woman like me even exists.” Before Uba could object to her self-deprecation, Ayla grinned at her and changed the subject. “Now that you are our primary medicine woman, I am thinking about moving my black manganese out of my amulet.”

“Ayla!” Uba yelled and then gestured frantically, “You are the first-ranked medicine woman, and there is no one better at the healing magic than you; even Iza said so. You are the one who completed my training after our mother died. You just told the clan I am a good medicine woman, but that is because of you. Ayla, how can you...”

“Uba, relax! I did not say I would get rid of the stone; I will always be a medicine woman. I only wish to move it to the special pouch in my hearth where I keep all my signs.”

Uba’s relief was palpable. “I understand why you might want to do that, but I do not feel ready to be the only one in our clan with the manganese in her amulet.”

“Then I will only put the black stone in my hearth pouch at those times I know I will not be serving as a medicine woman, like when I am hunting or running. Will that help you feel better?”

Uba nodded sheepishly.

“However, Uba, you know I will be going to the Others eventually. I will not be here to help you while I am gone.”

“I know, Ayla, but by that time, I will be older and better prepared to take over as the medicine woman.”

“You will be excellent. I am not worried about that at all.”

Uba’s eyes showed her appreciation, but another thought soon entered her mind. “It is good nobody keeps all their tokens and signs in their amulets. Our hearth pouches serve a useful purpose. Otherwise, the amulets would be overfull, especially for the older men. Can you imagine how large Zoug’s would need to be after all the decisions he has made in his life? He would not be able to walk with it around his neck.”

Ayla laughed aloud. “That would be funny to see. Large and heavy amulets would also be bad for the hunters.”

“That makes sense. The amulets would be bouncing against the hunters’ chests the whole time they were running.”

Ayla nodded. “You are very observant about the hunters. Yes, it would be distracting and possibly painful.”

Uba’s eyes then took on a familiar twinkling quality that Ayla recognized as the appearance of yet another mischievous thought in the mind of her sister. “You would know about painful bouncing on a hunter’s chest, would you not?”

Ayla rolled her eyes. “Yes. I was very relieved when I thought of using the leather. It does make me sweat more, especially when the weather is hot, but wearing it is much better than using nothing when I run.”

Uba nodded. “No woman ever needed a leather band like that before you and your strange ways.”

Smirking slightly, Ayla told her, “Maybe you will need one too, Uba, if you start hunting. I can even make one for you.”

“Ayla! How can you say that?” Uba looked around quickly for signs of any men watching their conversation and was relieved to see the two of them were still alone.

“Why are you so nervous, Uba? Are you afraid the leader will see what I am saying?” she asked, grinning widely.

The younger sister gave a slight shake of her head while her eyes conveyed her amusement. “I forgot you can say and do whatever you want now.”

Ayla smiled. “It is not as simple as that, Uba, since I must think about how each of my actions or words will affect the clan. Now, we were talking about hunting. I saw the long, curious look you gave my sling when we were walking back after my spirit talk with Creb and Iza.”

Uba blushed furiously. “You did not tell anyone, did you?”

Ayla smirked again. “So you did have a brief moment of wondering what it would be like to use a sling. Do not worry, Uba. I did not speak of it to anyone.”

Uba shook her head as if to dispel her inappropriate thoughts. “It is hard to stop thinking about it now after you joked with me about hunting. But I do not wish for Vorn to suspect any interest and be upset with me.” 

“The men do not notice as much as they think they do, Uba. Besides, you know you can always distract Vorn,” she added, her eyes bright with humor.

“You are right, Ayla. I must have forgotten about doing that!”

Ayla smiled at her. “That is very difficult to believe since it seems it is always on your mind.”

Uba blushed again but quickly recovered. “Sometimes I think about other things, like how I will tease you the next time we talk.”

“How is it possible for someone to be as insolent as you?”

“It is because I learned from the best teacher!”

Ayla shook her head but could not help smiling. “Maybe I should rethink your status as my favorite sister.”

“But I am…”

“... lucky to have a leader who tolerates you so well. Uba, I have something exciting I want to tell you.” She paused to indicate the seriousness of what she would disclose. “During the leadership ceremony, Goov did not reveal everything he learned about Daygan. I will inform the clan at another time, but I will let you know now since it also concerns you. You cannot tell anyone else yet, though.”

Ayla had to stifle a laugh at seeing Uba’s bright and eager eyes. “Daygan is Brun’s ancestor. There has been an unbroken line of leader’s hearths that led to Brun over many generations.”

Uba’s eyes were wide at seeing the new information but then narrowed. “You mean the leader’s line leads to you, Ayla. You were adopted to Brun’s hearth and are now our leader.”

“That is true, but I was not born to Ebra. However, Brun says I am still of the line in the same way I am part of the first-ranked medicine woman line despite being adopted by Iza.”

“That is logical to me.”

“As far as Daygan’s birth line is concerned, Creb and Iza were also part of it as brother and sibling to Brun... as are you through Iza. The first-ranked medicine woman line is part of the leadership line from Daygan’s mate’s daughter.”

“I am descended from that great leader’s hearth?” Uba signed with awe.

“You are, but there is more for you to know. Keep that long line in mind as I tell you the next part.”

Uba nodded, wondering what could be so significant that Ayla would need to remind her like that. She always paid attention to whatever her older sister told her.

“Daygan was mixed - or deformed, as he would have been known.”

Uba’s jaw dropped. ”That great leader of our clan, the one from whom all our other leaders have come, was part-Others?” At Ayla’s nod, Uba let out a breath very slowly, stalling for time to give herself a chance to think about this development. “Our clan has been accepting of those who are different for a very long time!” she said finally.

“Yes, it has. Perhaps the clans were not concerned about deformed babies all those generations ago. I do not know. But I want you to think harder now. There is something else you have not realized yet about that information.”

It did not take long before Uba gasped and began breathing fast.

“Calm yourself, Uba! You are not upset, are you?” Ayla asked, looking concernedly at her sister.

It took three deep breaths before Uba had regained most of her composure. She then shook her head and gestured, “It is strange, but I am excited to find out I am deformed. I mean, I am mixed, even though I look nothing like Durc and Ura. I always knew I was slightly different from the other Clan women in the way my mind worked. I also know it was not all your fault, Ayla. This information helps to explain me.”

Ayla was pleased to see her sister’s positive reaction. “Yes, Uba. It is your mind, not your body, that is unlike a typical Clan woman’s. I have commented on that to you before. You are smarter in different ways from most of the rest of the clan, you accept change well, and it does not seem difficult for you to act bolder as a woman when necessary. I think those must be your Others qualities.”

Uba suddenly froze in place, unable to respond. Ayla was pleased with herself; she had finally succeeded in causing her sister to become speechless, although she knew it would not last long. “Uba, this may also explain why you have those occasional thoughts about the sling, despite your Rabbit totem.”

Shaking her head to reorder her scattered thoughts, Uba gestured, “You will be explaining all of this to the clan?”

“I will.”

She nodded. “It would be good for Vorn to know, in case he notices something that is too Others about my behavior.”

“Uba, you are still a Clan woman, but you are one who is capable of thinking for herself. I wish all of our women - and even the men - could be like you.”

“You do?” At Ayla’s nod, she resumed her signs with more confidence, “You have given me so much to think about, but I need to rest my mind right now - and I know just what to do!” Her eyes were shining brightly, leaving no doubt about her intent.

Amused, Ayla watched her sister as she turned and walked directly toward her mate, exaggerating the swaying of her hips while somehow maintaining a demure look on her face. Ayla shook her head at Uba’s obvious signaling of Vorn, although the man probably did not recognize it as that. His wide-eyed reaction was immediate, though, as he jumped to his feet and gestured for Uba to follow him into their tent; Zard’s penchant for privacy during the relieving of needs had already influenced some of the men.

Still chuckling at her sister, Ayla walked the short distance to pass her water and hopefully spend a few moments alone. The next day would bring the resumption of their traveling, but from now on, she would be leading the clan - her clan.

**

Hearth listing after the change-of-leadership ceremony and Ayla’s announcements:

Ayla, leader; mog-ur acolyte; medicine woman - Cave Lioness - 14  
Oda, leader’s mate (temporary) - Red Fox - 13  
Durc - Gray Wolf - 3  
Ura - Lynx - 3

Goov, mog-ur - Aurochs (and Cave Bear) - 20  
Ovra - Beaver - 18 (pregnant)

Zard, second-in-command - Bison - 19  
Oga - Badger - 17  
Brac - Horse - 8  
Grev - Lynx - 4

Crug, hunt leader - Brown Bear - 22  
Ika, gathering leader - Squirrel - 20  
Igra - Hare - 6  
Dorv - Onager - 2

Brun, retired leader - Bison - 33  
Ebra - Mink - 31

Droog, toolmaker - Aurochs - 31  
Aga - Hamster - 24 (pregnant)  
Groob - Reindeer - 6  
Aba - Squirrel - 35

Vorn - Megaloceros - 13  
Uba, medicine woman - Rabbit - 9

Borg - Boar - 10  
Ona - Owl - 9

Zoug, sling teacher; retired second-in-command - Eagle - 43  
Una, cooking leader - Roe Deer - 29

Broud - Woolly Rhinoceros - 21


	66. Chapter 66

When the clan stopped the next day, Ayla and Goov walked a short distance away after making sure the campsite and the meal had been adequately prepared. She wanted to check on their progress in moving toward the small clan cave and thought it would be an appropriate use of her spirit-flying ability; she had not done it since the time she took both mog-urs and Drin.

As they were leaving the camp, Goov had taken a small drink of datura so he would be ready for what would come. Sitting together, the two closed their eyes, and Ayla soon took them directly north until they could see Bort’s cave. They stayed a while to observe the people while Ayla tried to determine if she could do anything to help them. Again, she noted the lack of cleanliness and organization, along with a pervasive sense of hopelessness emanating from the clan’s members. The young woman Ayla had seen being cuffed was sitting alone in her misery. Ayla’s heart went out to her; perhaps she could help at least that one person.

Shortly after that, they returned to their bodies. As always, Ayla opened her eyes and patiently waited for Goov to do the same. When he finally did, he signed, “You are lucky you can enter and leave the spirit world with such ease. Because of the datura, it is as though I need to wait for a fog in my mind to lift before I can function well again.”

“We each have our gifts, Goov. What did you see?”

“The cave is directly on our way north. Unless we turn somewhat to the east or west, we cannot help but reach it.”

She nodded. “When do you think that might be?”

“I cannot tell precisely how far ahead it is by walking, but I think about one phase of the moon or a little more.”

“I agree with you, and that would correspond closely to what Brok said about his hunters taking two phases to reach the cave and our clan needing slightly longer. We are making good progress.”

“You are leading us well, Ayla... for a woman.”

She could see the humorous intent in his eyes and smiled at him. “And you are a good mog-ur... considering you are a man.”

He shook his head, amazed at the warm feeling he had for this woman, who overturned uncountable generations of Clan tradition daily. He thought again that it would be a few more cycles of seasons before she would have her chosen mate. It would take a very strong man to be able to deal with this one, he thought with amusement.

“Goov, I will speak to Zard now and to everyone else after the meal. I will be adjusting our traveling procedures, especially as we near the cave. I do not wish to have any of our people, especially the women and children, placed in possible danger from an out-of-control leader or his hunters.”

“That is wise. So far, we have been very fortunate, without even suffering any injuries or illnesses.”

“I will do everything I can to maintain that.” She nodded to him and gestured, “I am grateful to you for accompanying me on this brief spirit-journey, Goov.”

As she walked away, the mog-ur mused he should have been the one expressing appreciation. 

**

After the meal, Ayla called together everyone in the clan.

“All of you should know what we will encounter soon. In about a moon-phase or slightly more, we will be coming to another clan’s cave. It is the home of a small clan with many difficulties and is relatively new to this area. You already knew that when we were still at Brok’s cave, I took Goov, Gord, and Drin with me on a spirit-flying journey to try to find a new cave before we began our walking; I will tell you more about the cave later.”

There was no gesturing between clan members, but many shared glances. Having a leader with mog-ur ability was only slightly unsettling to them due to its novelty. However, that was mitigated by the knowledge that Ayla would undoubtedly be the most powerful leader - and the one with the highest status, as long as she was accepted - at the next Clan Gathering, despite being a woman.

She resumed speaking, “When we were in our spirit forms, we observed the clan, whose leader is called Bort. I was troubled by what I saw: a disheveled cave and surrounding area, along with undernourished people. They are not starving, but they are weaker than they should be. It was a clan that appeared to have lost hope for its future.

“The leader seems to lack self-discipline, blaming one of the women of his clan for his shortcomings. I do not know whether this is due to an angry personality or his frustration with their situation, but it is troubling nonetheless.”

“I will now have Zard tell what he knows since Brok’s hunters encountered this other clan on two separate occasions.”

Zard stood and recounted the two incidents. When he described the other leader’s furious reaction to learning of the first-ranked clan’s Others-born medicine woman, the women became visibly concerned for Ayla’s safety if they approached that clan.

The men frowned with confused thoughts. They knew a leader should be unafraid to face difficult situations and that Ayla could undoubtedly take care of herself in many ways. However, their memories told them they should always protect a woman and keep her out of harm’s way. They were sure to worry about her more each day as they came closer to the clan’s cave - an instinct that was unavoidable for them.

“Vorn, Borg.” The two men stood at Zard’s voice after he had finished speaking of the two encounters. “At the leader’s order, you men will be the scouts for the rest of our journey, unless she needs to change her mind. You will go out together each day ahead of the rest of the clan and come back before midday to report to the leader and me about obstacles, herds, drinkable water, and likely resting and camping locations. You will also be watching for that other clan’s cave as we get closer to it.”

Knowing they were the two lowest-ranked hunters, both men were pleased to have been given a specific and important assignment. They had never gotten to know each other very well before, but that would surely change soon.

Ayla knew she was the one to speak about the next issue. “As we steadily draw nearer to that cave, the hunters will more closely surround the women and children as we walk to provide any defense that might be needed. The protected ones will include any woman who is undergoing her woman’s curse.”

There were gasps at this. A woman who was bleeding would not remain apart from the rest of the clan?

Ayla quickly affirmed her last statement. “I will not allow a woman to be in danger by walking behind the rest of the clan, where she might be vulnerable to being taken by a predator or an angry clan leader. Every person in this clan is important to me and deserving of being protected if they require it. I know this order may be disturbing to some, but I have meditated on it and know what I have proposed does not offend Ursus. We will retain this traveling method until we arrive at our new home. At that time, I will consider the issue of the woman’s curse again.”

She looked at each person in turn with slightly narrowed eyes. “Is my instruction clear to all of you?” At the hesitant nods of the men, she said, “Good. There will be no defiance of my safety measures. Zard, you may resume giving the traveling instructions.”

Zard blinked once to regain his wits after the authoritative manner with which Ayla issued her order; she had embraced her position well, he thought. “Broud, you will walk at the back of the clan, even behind any women who are... in that condition. The leader has also ordered that you will have your sling with you, and you will find a solid tree branch or large bone that can be used as a club to protect the women and yourself.”

Broud’s eyes widened at the responsibility Ayla had given him. Perhaps he had begun to prove himself more to the leader.

Ayla fixed her penetrating stare on the lowest-ranking man, whose posture immediately became more submissive. “Yes, you have been proving yourself lately, Broud. I hope your behavior will continue to improve and that you will not disappoint me.” She closed her eyes and continued gesturing to him. “You will have an important task to fulfill - maybe even more than one. Make certain you are ready for what is to come.” Upon reopening her eyes, she gazed intently at the man, emphasizing her message to him.

Broud’s eyes widened again as he could not help but return Ayla’s look. Not only had she again read his mind, but she had also just briefly visited the spirit world - in front of everyone. Once she had released him from her gaze, he managed a small nod of assent to her. Glancing around, he could see the looks on the faces of the clan; they too had seen what had happened.

“I will tell you about our destination,” Ayla gestured, interrupting the people’s staring. “Drog, the former leader of Brok’s clan, spoke to me before my spirit-flying, saying he had information from his memories. He told of some caves to the north - close to Others territory - and how to travel to them; he mentioned one specifically because it had been restricted for more generations than anyone knew: no one was to live in it or even enter it. Over that long period, the mog-urs only knew that Ursus had reserved it for a special purpose.”

The clan members were transfixed by what was telling them.

“On the spirit-journey, we made our way as Drog had instructed and found the cave to which he had referred. Goov and I have seen inside it, but I will not describe it to you since the two of us will need to examine the cave in person. I will tell you I had a powerful sensation that it is the cave intended for us. Therefore, we are heading toward it and will continue to do so until we reach our new home.”

It was easy for her to discern the questions on the people's minds: Was providing the clan’s new home that special purpose of Ursus? Was Ayla the reason Ursus saved the cave specifically for them?

“We will know more when we arrive there, where we will then hope to find a sign of Ursus’ presence and have a successful hunt. However, before that time, we will have plenty to occupy our lives as we proceed north,” she added.

It was comforting to the clan their leader knew where she would take them, though none of them had ever been there before. Their thoughts, identical almost to a person, included amazement that they would feel such confidence in Ayla – so soon after gaining the only female leader in Clan history. All ascribed it to her utterly confident manner in acting and speaking, not to mention her mog-ur abilities.

“Our travel has gone well, and I anticipate this will continue, especially if the rains hold off as much as they have. We will leave early in the morning as usual.” She looked out at all the people before she dismissed them. “I know I have only been leading you for one day, but I wish to express that I am grateful for the excellence of this clan. That is all.” With that, she walked to her tent, followed quickly by Oda, Durc, and Ura.

It had been a nearly overwhelming meeting, filled with what was new for them and more steps to be taken on the clan’s nontraditional path. All went to sleep that night, realizing this new destiny from Ursus had already required their minds to be more flexible than they ever would have imagined - and there was more to come in the future.

**

Two days later, Ayla called for a meeting of those she had appointed to positions within the clan. Primarily, she wanted to make sure all were aware of the extent of their responsibilities and those of the others.

After eating a quick midday meal, they convened a short walk away from the temporary campsite. As opposed to the men, Ika, Una, and Aba were extremely apprehensive about being included in a meeting with men. They were honored by the leader’s confidence in them but did not know what they could add to any conversation or decisions.

Ayla glanced at those she had invited, noting the three women's nervous faces. However, when she looked at Uba, she wanted to laugh at the difference. Her sister was excited to be there, she could tell, though she struggled to contain her eagerness behind a more demure facade. Ayla idly wondered what Vorn would think of his mate to see her like this.

As it was an initial and informal gathering of the group, she could promptly provide the necessary information. It gratified her to see the nervous women start to relax somewhat, especially when they could answer her specific questions about their areas of responsibility. Una had already taken inventory of all they had on hand from their foraging, and Una, with Ika’s help, had a good idea of how many days’ worth of meat they were carrying. They communicated this information to the leader, who expressed her appreciation for their efficiency.

Ayla then swept her eyes across the group and asked if they had questions or comments for her. They were surprised by her request since their memories told them the leader was always the one to determine any meeting's content.

Goov grunted, and Ayla nodded to him. “The leader has asked us to use our minds in different ways, and this mog-ur has been trying to do so, spending much time in meditation, especially during the last two nights. I do not mean to be impertinent, but I noticed one traditional woman’s position lacking in our meeting today. Ayla, I realize you are allowing Oda the time to learn what her obligations are to be after her limited experience of being in Karg’s hearth. Ironically, she was the subject of my meditations.”

Everyone became more attentive, curious about what the mog-ur would say about Oda.

“I do not know if my thoughts came from Ursus or they were my own, but I will tell them now and beg for the leader’s indulgence since they concern her too.”

Ayla nodded at him to continue.

“The men are well satisfied you are leading them, but they feel awkward having an unmated leader. I realize your situation is different from any before, but it would help for us to know someone will care for the leader, as is only right to expect.” He paused, getting the remainder of his thoughts in order. “I believe it is also difficult for the women to feel comfortable with Oda in the role of leader’s mate when she is not that. Of course, I am not a woman and cannot think as a woman, but I did speak to Ovra about this.” He looked embarrassed at revealing he had asked for advice from his mate.

Ayla’s eyes narrowed. “What is it you are trying to say, Goov? There are no available men for me, and I will not be a man’s second woman. Furthermore, what would you have me do with Oda?”

“I would not presume to tell the leader what to do…”

“Goov, speak it to me,” she ordered.

“I would propose that since you gave Oda the position of leader’s mate, she should become your mate in reality - at least until you locate the one chosen for you by the spirits on your journey to the Others,” he hurriedly motioned.

There was absolute stillness among the other seven people after seeing Goov’s unprecedented suggestion. He had startled himself when he initially thought of it and had now done it again by signing it directly to the leader in front of others. Despite his efforts to think about something else, his mind kept returning to the unmated leader issue and the potential solution.

Ayla was speechless, though she had started to wonder if that might be Goov’s recommendation: a woman mating a woman. Even as a temporary measure, was such an arrangement even a possibility? Of course, it was, she smirked inwardly. Anything was possible. If she had limited herself and the clan to what was traditional, she would never have learned to hunt, nor would she have become the leader. Goov’s plan was so different, though. But would following it change anything about the way her hearth and the clan now functioned?

Her thoughts and those of everyone else were interrupted by the soft clearing of a woman’s throat, and all eyes immediately turned to Uba, who was blushing lightly at drawing the attention to herself. Ayla nodded to her.

“Since those of us who are women were invited to this meeting, may this woman assume the leader will allow any of us to talk freely?” Uba inquired.

Ayla nodded again to her sister, wondering what she would say. Uba’s eyes lacked their usual look of barely suppressed humor.

Uba took a deep breath and released it before beginning. “I think the mog-ur’s idea is a good one. Is not the separation of roles what we already have in our hearths? Vorn hunts and protects me; I take care of the hearth and my mate. The same is true for any of the matings in our clan; it is customary for us to be that way. What is different is that Ayla has taken on the traditionally male responsibilities of her hearth, including hunting and protecting, while Oda handles the female duties. I do not mean to imply that our leader is a man; Ayla is certainly not, as all of you know.” Uba paused momentarily and then resumed gesturing when no one else spoke, “What the mog-ur has suggested would not cause much of a change for the leader’s hearth, I think. It would also be easier to acknowledge Oda as the leader’s mate if she were truly the leader's mate. I believe this was the mog-ur's point when he mentioned speaking to his mate. This woman agrees with the proposal for the mating of Ayla and Oda for these reasons,” she finished, placing her hands gently back in her lap.

The others were stunned by Uba’s boldness. They had never seen a woman other than Ayla speak at such length and with so much conviction. Everyone turned to the leader for her reaction to both the mog-ur’s suggestion and Uba’s directness.

Despite feeling overwhelmed by the proposal, Ayla was proud of her sister's forcefully delivered speech. She knew Uba always had many bold thoughts coursing through her mind, but her younger sister had never stated any of them publicly before. “I would know what any of the rest of you might have to say about this.”

Zard grunted and proceeded after a nod from the leader, while he looked directly at Uba. “I would address my words to the younger medicine woman. Oda lives in Ayla’s hearth and is protected by her. She also cares for her and the children. Why should they be mated if that much is happening? How would this be a benefit to the leader or Oda if nothing will change for them?”

Uba responded instantly, amazing the men once again. “It would make their current arrangement more permanent. Right now, Oda is a visitor in Ayla’s hearth, even though the leader has accepted her into our clan. As Ayla pointed out, there is no other hearth for her to be given since we have no unmated men. After what she experienced being Karg’s mate,” Uba shuddered, “she ought to be provided a stable relationship and not be given as a man’s second woman either... in my opinion.”

“That makes sense to me,” Zard admitted, startled by the intelligence of the young woman. “I saw how affected Oga was from living in Broud’s hearth as his mate. I am pleased to be able to protect her now, but I have heard that Broud greatly abused Ayla too.”

“I do not believe our leader needs someone to protect her anymore in the way Oda does; Ayla can take care of herself very well. Broud would not dare to harm her.”

Eyes flashed with amusement among the attendees at the truth of Uba’s words, even as brazenly gestured as they were.

“However, Ayla has many responsibilities now and needs someone to help take care of her hearth and her son,” Uba continued, feeling another surge of confidence. “Oda can do that and should be recognized officially as having the status associated with being the leader’s mate... if Ayla agrees. It would satisfy both the men’s and women’s concerns that the mog-ur told us.”

The discussion that followed was short-lived, but the consensus that emerged was that the suggested mating was a good idea and would not harm anyone or the clan - no matter the unprecedented nature. Goov, and Uba, had been very convincing with the reasoning presented. Besides, Ayla would be traveling to the Others eventually and finding her spirit-chosen mate, as the mog-ur had mentioned. Oda could be given to someone else at that point.

After the talking had ended, Ayla sat for a long while before finally gesturing, “It was interesting to watch you discuss me as if I were not sitting in front of you.” The others were relieved when her bright eyes revealed she was not upset with them. “I have seen all you have said, but this is not something I wish to do without more time to decide. Not only would it affect me, but it would also have an impact on Oda, as well as Durc and Ura. I appreciate what everyone spoke here and will keep all of it in my mind as I ponder this further while we travel today. If I agree to this mating, I would speak with Oda before finalizing my decision. She should have the chance to tell me her opinion beforehand. I hope to have my thoughts organized and be able to make my announcement tomorrow.” She sighed deeply. “That is all.”

As most shuffled away, Goov paused and turned to look once more at Ayla’s sister. He nodded, impressed with her, and then followed the others back to the midday rest stop. 

Uba, who had remained behind, blushed with pleasure at seeing the mog-ur’s approval of her. When they were completely alone, she spoke to her older sister, “The meeting turned out to be more than you thought it would. I hope you are not angry with me for speaking what was on my mind.”

Ayla smiled gently. “No, I am not. I am proud of you, Uba. I have told you before that I wish the other women were like you. It is only that... this would be an unusual solution.”

Uba nodded in agreement. “That is true, but having an unmated female leader is an unusual situation.”

“What is also amazing is that a new idea did not come from me for once.” Despite the strangeness of what they were discussing, Ayla was able to grin at her sister. “Instead, it was my mog-ur and my medicine woman who did exactly as I asked of everyone: to think differently. You even convinced the others to agree with you!”

Uba’s eyes lit up; she was pleased her older sister was not upset with her. “I know you will make the right decision for everyone, Ayla.” She paused. “But I will tell you that if you give Oda a choice, the woman would be very pleased to be your mate; she idolizes you. Any of the other women would tell you the same thing about her. It might be different for a clan, but this mating would not be unpleasant for either of you.”

Ayla sighed and nodded.

“I will go back to Vorn now and see if there is anything he needs from me - or anything I need from him,” Uba added cheekily.

Chuckling, Ayla said, “You must be the most self-assured woman ever born to the Clan, Uba. It is a mystery to me how you keep that confidence hidden; I was never completely able to do that.” Returning quickly to a more serious demeanor, Ayla told her, “I will walk back shortly, and we will resume our traveling today. Let Zard know he should have the clan ready to leave as soon as I get there.”

Uba nodded and hurried back to her mate, wondering how much time she would have before Ayla came back.

**

The next morning, Ayla was ready to speak to the clan. “I have an announcement to make. A proposal was made to ensure the leader’s mate position be clearer to everyone and the title more accurately describes it. After careful consideration and speaking with Oda,” she could see the confused looks amongst most faces, “I have decided the suggestion was a good idea.”

Ayla let out a deep breath. “After we arrive at our new home, there will be one more mating ceremony. Oda will become my mate, although she will function as that starting now. I realize it is an unusual situation for all of you, but I assure you it is for me, too, as well as Oda. This mating will last until my Others journey.”

She chanced a quick look at Oda, who was beaming at her. It seemed Uba’s assessment of the woman was accurate; Oda had been thrilled at the prospect after her initial shock wore away, even knowing the mating would be no longer than about two cycles of seasons. Immediately, she had wanted to know what else she could do to make the leader’s hearth better. Ayla recalled reassuring the woman she was already doing enough for her.

Bringing her mind back to the present, Ayla told the stunned clan, “That is all. We will leave now.” 

Although the leaders’ group had discussed the proposition the day before, none had guessed what Ayla’s decision would be - except for Uba. The young medicine woman fell into line in her customary place while mentally congratulating herself for knowing her sister so well. She had had no doubt Ayla would accept Oda as her temporary mate.


	67. Chapter 67

The morning began as had become the norm for the clan over the last phase of the moon. Vorn and Borg ate quickly before anyone else and took off before the rest of the people got moving. 

When it was getting close to midday, and the two men had not yet returned, Ayla grew anxious as the clan continued its progress toward the north. “Zard, the scouts are still not back.”

“I am concerned about them too. Vorn and Borg have usually returned by now.”

At that moment, Ayla felt the hairs on her arms stand up. “Something has happened. I could feel it.”

Zard’s eyes opened wide. He would not question her awareness of what he could not see. “Does it have to do with Vorn and Borg?”

She nodded slowly, having sensed that much. 

“Is it bad?” he asked hesitantly.

“I cannot tell. Perhaps the scouts found something.”

“Maybe they located Bort’s cave,” Zard suggested.

“That is possible. We should be very near it.”

He nodded, recalling the mammoth hunt with Brok’s clan. “I agree. What should we do?”

“We keep moving,” she gestured decisively. “If Vorn and Borg need our help, it would be best to be closer to them to provide it. We should try to move the clan a little faster, though. I think our elders and children can handle it for a while.”

Zard nodded to her and looked back toward Zoug and then Aba, the two oldest members, and saw they were having no trouble keeping up with the day’s pace. Turning his attention forward again, he saw that Ayla had indeed increased her speed slightly, though he was able to catch up to her quickly. A glance at his leader told him of her concern for the scouts, though he could also see her determination as she walked on unflinchingly. Zard trusted Ayla but hoped she was up to the challenge of dealing with such a leader as Bort; what was facing them ahead would indeed be a test for her. Squaring his shoulders, he resolved he could do no less than being prepared for whatever the situation would require of him.

**

The two scouts had been walking through a small clearing when Borg pointed ahead and motioned, “Vorn. Cave.”

Vorn nodded and took another step forward when a man suddenly emerged from the trees with the butt end of his spear gripped tightly in his hands. When the man swung his weapon and struck him on his right arm, Vorn sucked in his breath to avoid making too much of a sound at the pain, but he still stumbled. Borg reached out his arm to steady his fellow scout, and both waited for the unknown assailant to speak, noting the presence of other hunters who had surrounded them.

It was evident to them Vorn’s attacker was the leader; the angry-looking man then motioned for the two strangers to follow him the short distance to the nearby cave. Upon arriving, he turned and glared at Vorn and Borg before signing, “Who are you and why are you on my land?”

Vorn replied one-handed while gritting his teeth, “This man is Vorn, and the other man is Borg. We greet the leader Bort but ask why he claims this land as his when everyone knows all the earth belongs to Ursus.”

“I am Bort, the leader of this clan.” He blinked twice, realizing the other men had already known who he was. Grunting, he continued, “You did not say why you are here. Have you come to steal our women or take the cave away from me?” he asked, choosing to ignore Vorn’s second point.

This time, Borg answered at a look from Vorn. “No, we are traveling to find a new cave since an earth-shaking destroyed ours. But you should not worry about us. We already have enough women for our men. Also, I am our clan’s youngest and lowest-ranked hunter, but even I can see your cave is too small for our needs. Our leader would not be interested in it. We are heading further north anyway.”  
“Toward the Others? Why would you do that? They are dangerous!”

“North is the direction of our travel.”

“Where is the rest of your clan? I only see the two of you.”

“We are the scouts for our leader to find out what is ahead as we travel. It is an important job we do for our excellent clan,” Borg said proudly.

Bort grunted. “Why do you say that about your clan? I see no evidence of that - only the rudeness of two men passing too close to my cave.”

“We did not mean to offend you. Our clan has been ranked first for many cycles of seasons, starting long before I was born. It is due to...”

“That is your clan?” Bort interrupted. “The first-ranked clan? The one with an Others medicine woman?”

Vorn was tiring of the man already and responded for Borg, “Yes, that is our clan. Not only was she our medicine woman, but the mog-urs also recognized her as the First Medicine Woman of all the clans at the last Gathering.”

“No, that cannot be right!” Bort gestured angrily. “How could a clan be considered First when it disregarded tradition and permitted an Others to be its medicine woman? Why did the other clans allow it? Do they not care about insulting Ursus?”

“The honor was given her because she was the oldest daughter of the previous first-ranked medicine woman and the most highly skilled of all the medicine women.”

Bort snorted in disbelief that someone born to the violent Others could be smart enough to learn the healing magic.

Borg continued Vorn’s explanation, “Ursus is not insulted by her. It is the opposite: He has always favored her.”

An older man walked up to them from the cave, cleared his throat, and gave a look to Bort, urging him to gain control over himself. Looking at the two visitors, he said, “I saw talk about the spirits. This mog-ur is Braz.”

“We greet the mog-ur Braz,” Borg said, relieved to see an older and presumably wiser man speak to them.

Turning to his leader, Braz gestured, “Bort, as I said when we met Brok’s hunters outside that Gathering, the woman must have proved herself worthy to the highest-ranked clan. We have learned that the other clans recognized this of her, even though she was born to the Others. You should also realize that she was not among those who attacked our clan in the past; I am certain not every Others is evil. I tried to explain all of this to you at the time, but you disregarded my advice,” the mog-ur openly reproached the leader, who looked somewhat chastened.

Bort sighed and asked guardedly, “Is that medicine woman still with your clan?”

Borg caught the eye of Vorn, who responded, “She is.”

Bort groaned his displeasure loudly at learning there was an Others woman in the vicinity.

“Do you know of Brok, the leader I mentioned?” the mog-ur interjected, trying to distract Bort.

Vorn nodded. “Our clan spent a few days at his cave before resuming this search for our new home. He is a good leader, and Gord is an excellent mog-ur. It was unfortunate you did not come to the Clan Gathering, Braz. I am certain you would have enjoyed speaking with Creb, our mog-ur at the time. He was the most powerful of all mog-urs despite being crippled, but he is now in the next world.”

Braz gasped. “He was crippled?” At Vorn’s nod of affirmation, the mog-ur’s eyes opened wide, and he asked, “Did he have only one eye and one hand?”

“You know of him?” Vorn asked incredulously.

Braz took several slow, deep breaths to compose himself before responding. “His spirit came to me in my dreams the past two nights and told me to prepare myself to meet the new leader of a visiting clan. He said he needed me to help lessen the stubbornness that is in our clan.”

Bort looked at his mog-ur sharply, thinking he might have been insulted. “You did not tell me of this vision, Braz.”

“I did not have the opportunity to do so yet.”

Bort grunted and then looked back at Vorn, “Is your clan the one from Braz’ spirit dream? Do you have a new leader?”

“We do,” Vorn replied with a nod. “An excellent one.”

Braz signed, “The mog-ur called Creb said your new leader was unusual but impressive.”

With amusement in his eyes, Borg gestured, “That is an excellent description.”

Bort grunted once more with a look of impatience. “That remains to be seen. Does your leader intend to keep your clan moving past here?”

“Yes, but our leader wanted to stop briefly, after seeing that your cave needed...” Borg looked around at the cave area that seemed as slovenly as Ayla had described, “... assistance.”

Turning to Vorn, Bort asked, “What does he mean?”

The injured man used all his willpower to ignore his fear that his arm was now broken. “Your clan seems to be suffering through difficult times. Our leader saw this and wished to help.”

Bort was tempted to deny the reality of his clan’s condition to these outsiders, but it was too noticeable, so he remained still.

Braz, though, inquisitively signed, “If your clan has never been here, how could your leader have seen our cave?”

Borg answered for his friend again. “Our leader also has powerful mog-ur abilities and can do spirit-flying, which I do not understand, and saw this cave while traveling here in spirit form.”

Bort shuddered, but Braz’ jaw dropped. “That is a formidable mog-ur talent that exists only in the memories, I thought. I certainly do not have it. How is it a leader has this skill?”

Borg was careful to keep his words neutral. “Ursus has been very generous with his gifts for the one who leads us.”

Braz studied the young hunter, on whose face he could see much respect for his leader and something else that was being left unspoken. He wondered what it could be, though he did not think it was anything terrible since both young men had remained polite despite Bort’s aggressive questioning - and hitting.

Looking directly at his leader, Braz motioned with enthusiasm, “We should meet with their new leader, Bort, who these men say also has mog-ur abilities. I have never known of such a combination in a man, but perhaps he can help us. After the vision I know must have been directed by Ursus, I believe I must help ensure this happens.”

Once again, Vorn and Borg shared a glance, hoping the temper of this small clan’s leader would not flare when he saw their ‘unusual but impressive’ leader.

Bort sighed and then finally nodded in agreement. “I will do as you say, Braz, and meet with this other leader.”

The mog-ur was unsuccessful at hiding his surprise at Bort’s quick acquiescence. Usually, the man was as stubborn as his Rhino totem, but perhaps a vision from Ursus that had been delivered by the spirit of a powerful mog-ur helped to convince him - or frighten him.

“Vorn, I should not have struck you before learning your intentions, but it has been a difficult time for my clan,” Bort spoke, further startling his mog-ur.

Vorn waved off the apology. He would not complain about his pain nor mention the unmanliness of Bort making an excuse for his behavior. “We approached your cave without warning you. As to my discomfort, it is nothing.”

Bort nodded, mostly in approval of Vorn’s stoic acceptance of what he was surely feeling. “Go to my medicine woman anyway. She can examine your arm.”

Vorn nodded and walked to the woman with the otter-skin bag waiting for him. A quick check told her the man’s arm was not broken but would be very painful for a while due to the deep bruising. She further informed him he should not hunt until it healed more. Vorn was displeased with the prognosis but relieved to know the spear had not broken his arm. While he trusted this medicine woman as he would any, he wanted Ayla or Uba to examine his arm too.

When the woman offered to make a poultice for him, he declined, saying one of his own clan’s two medicine women would do that when he returned to them. Though he would not have asked for it, Vorn decided to accept the tea she had begun preparing as soon as she saw him walk to their cave; he assumed it was for the pain. 

She bowed her head at his decisions but was surprised to learn of a clan with more than one medicine woman. Lowering herself again, she waited for his tap, which came quickly. “If the man would permit this woman a question, she would ask about his clan’s medicine women. This woman knows one is the First Medicine Woman. Is the other her mother or her daughter?” she asked, unable to stifle her curiosity with the visitor. Her own mother had died young. As a result, she had always suspected her mastery of the healing magic was incomplete and wished she could have spent more time learning from her mother. Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she hoped this man would not be angered by her audacity, as Bort would have been.

Now that he was no longer worried about having a broken bone, Vorn had begun to relax, assisted by the tea. “No, they are sisters. The first-ranked medicine woman is the older of the two and had been adopted by the former first-ranked medicine woman, who thought she came from a line of Others medicine women. The younger sister is my mate and is considered the second-ranked among all the medicine women since she was born to that top-ranked medicine woman line.”

Bort’s medicine woman’s eyes widened considerably, and she hoped she would be able to meet the two talented women. What an opportunity it could be to further her knowledge! She was also shocked the man had answered her question so thoroughly while showing no sign of being irritated with her curiosity.

Vorn looked at Bort’s medicine woman and softened the expression on his face, knowing how harsh this clan’s life had been. With a leader as bad as Bort, the woman had undoubtedly needed to use her healing skill often.

“What is the woman’s name?” he asked as gently as he could.

Her breath caught in her throat. Why was this man so kind to her? Did he want to relieve his needs with her? She would gladly submit to this handsome and strong hunter, although he would need to be cautious about further injuring his arm.

“This woman is called Oka,” she responded and then cast her eyes downward immediately.

Vorn was surprised such modest behavior from the woman now seemed somewhat unusual to him compared to his clan’s women; his mate was certainly much bolder lately. He shook his head and marveled at how his life had changed - without affecting how well the clan was functioning.

“Oka.” He could see her glance up at him shyly and tried to remember the last time Uba had looked at him so demurely inside his tent; oddly, he was starting to prefer his mate’s stronger will. Speaking informally, he told her, “I understand how important a medicine woman is to the well-being of all the clan’s members. I am certain you are a very good one for your people, and I am grateful for your help today.”

As he turned to walk back to where Bort, Braz, and Borg were waiting, Oka could not help gaping at him. She finally sighed, wishing to belong to a clan whose men were as considerate as the man Vorn though she was disappointed he had not signaled her. Looking around at the other women, she could see similar expressions of longing on their faces after the exchange they had all witnessed.

“Your arm is not broken?” Bort asked when Vorn returned to him. 

“Fortunately, it is not. But your medicine woman said I might not be able to hunt for a while because of the injury,” he reported with slightly narrowed eyes.

Bort winced. “I am shamed by my lack of patience. Tell your leader I will speak to him. He may come here to this cave if he wishes.”

Vorn nodded, but Borg boldly spoke up. “You will not try to strike our leader as you did to Vorn?”

“I will not.”

“That is good, Bort. It would not turn out well for you if you were to do that.” Vorn was startled by Borg’s blunt statement but allowed his posture to show he agreed with the younger man.

Bort raised his eyebrows but refrained from saying anything. After his clan’s long run of bad luck, he knew he did not have the strength he did as a younger man; in fact, all his people were weaker. Everything had changed for the worse after the sickness came and forced them to abandon their old cave. If this other leader was healthy and strong, as Borg’s comment implied, Bort decided he should heed the warning. He did not want to start a fight that he would probably lose.

Vorn and Borg headed back toward Ayla’s clan, unsure how the leaders' upcoming meeting would turn out.

**

Ayla was still leading the clan forward along their northerly route when she caught sight of her scouts walking toward her. Vorn was in some pain, though he was attempting to minimize it. Judging by the slight stiffness of his right arm, she knew that must be the afflicted part. Raising her hand in the air to indicate for everyone to stop, she ran forward to the injured man, her medicine woman instincts superseding all else for the moment.

“Vorn, I need to look at your arm.” She quickly determined he had not broken it, but the intense and deep bruising that was already visible indicated he would be in a great deal of pain for a while.

“Uba!” she called out to her sister, who was at her side instantly, which told Ayla that Uba had not waited for a summons when she saw her mate was the injured man. “Vorn’s arm is not broken, but I will let you treat him since you were able to arrive here so quickly,” she said, smirking at her sister. Uba blushed and then turned to conduct her examination of her man.

Taking a deep breath, Ayla calmed herself before turning to the other scout. “Borg, tell me what happened.”

“We found the cave, and the small clan found us.”

“So it would seem. Vorn sustained that injury from being struck by another person. I want to know everything that happened to the two of you - all that was done and said.”

Borg nodded. “I saw the cave ahead of us when we were walking, but before we could get any closer, a man rushed out from behind the trees and struck Vorn hard on his arm with his spear. The attacking man turned out to be their leader Bort, who demanded to know who we were and why we were on his land.”

Eyebrows rose all around. Noting the rest of the clan had gathered, Borg nodded and resumed speaking, “Vorn told him our names and reminded him the land everywhere belongs to Ursus. Bort then wanted to know if we had come to take their women or cave from him. I told him we had plenty of women, and their cave would be too small for us. I also said we were heading north anyway and not planning to stay there.

“I mentioned our clan had been first-ranked for many cycles of seasons. That caused Bort to talk about the Others medicine woman, who was the reason he left the Clan Gathering even before he arrived. He said our clan insulted Ursus by accepting her as its medicine woman.”

Ayla nodded. She had expected Bort to remember her unfavorably.

“Vorn told Bort you had been recognized as First Medicine Woman, but he became angry at this. Fortunately, his mog-ur Braz spoke up and told us how he had tried to make Bort understand that the Others-born medicine woman must have proved herself worthy. Braz made it clear to us Bort would not pay attention to him at the time of that Gathering.”

“I am not surprised by Bort’s reaction, based on what Zard had told us. Did Braz’ words make him angrier?” Ayla asked.

“No, I think they must have talked about it before. Bort asked if that medicine woman was still with our clan, and I told him she was. He was not pleased about that.”

Ayla frowned but urged Borg to continue.

“Vorn then said it was unfortunate Braz did not have the chance to speak with our crippled but powerful mog-ur Creb. Braz was shocked and asked Vorn if he referred to a mog-ur with one eye and one hand. He told us Creb’s spirit visited him in his dreams and told him to prepare himself to meet a visiting clan’s new leader, who was unusual and impressive.”

Ayla’s eyes widened. The man of her hearth was continuing to watch over her.

Borg spoke on, “Their cave looked the way you described it. It was not orderly at all, and the people seemed like they did not care about themselves so much, though they were very curious about us. Vorn told Braz that our leader had seen their cave before and wished to help them. I explained that our leader had mog-ur abilities and visited there in spirit form. Braz was astonished and thought that such a powerful man...” he paused to take in Ayla’s quirked eyebrow, “… might be able to help their clan. He insisted that Bort should meet with the other leader.”

“Braz seems to be a reasonable mog-ur,” Ayla replied and then lifted an eyebrow. “Did you inform him that your leader is a woman?”

“No, we did not want to anger Bort further.”

“I hope Braz will not be irritated by the fact that I am not a man since I may need his support in dealing with Bort.”

“I can only tell you he took the spirit visit from Creb very seriously,” Borg added with a slight shiver. “He is very eager to meet our clan’s leader.”

Ayla nodded and motioned for the young man to resume his narrative.

“Bort then expressed his regret to Vorn for striking him, which surprised the mog-ur. Bort’s medicine woman Oka examined Vorn’s arm and determined it was not broken. She also told him he should not hunt for a while.”

Ayla and Uba both nodded at that. “She is correct. It would be best to allow it to completely heal before you return to hunting, Vorn,” Ayla gently ordered the man, who nodded glumly at the confirmation of Oka’s words.

Borg spoke further with a twinkle in his eyes, “I also noticed Vorn treated Oka so respectfully, she and all the women of the other clan looked as though they wanted him to signal them.”

Uba turned and narrowed her eyes fleetingly at Vorn, though she knew she should not be jealous. He was an attractive man, after all. 

Vorn only shrugged; he had not seen the women’s reactions. “Bort said he wished to speak to our leader at his cave,” he added, returning the conversation to the primary topic.

Ayla nodded again before Borg added, “I said to Bort, ‘You will not try to strike our leader?’ He said he would not, and I told him that was good because it would not turn out well for him if he did.”

“Borg!” Ayla exclaimed. “I do not wish to fight the man!”

“But I wanted him to know that I believe you could defeat him.” She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “Bort needed to know that we respect our leader since I am certain your appearance will startle him.”

“I am sure it will. Do you have anything else to add, Borg - something that does not include me punching a man?” she added, smirking at him but letting him see she was grateful for his faith in her.

“Yes. It is difficult to know what Bort will say next. Sometimes he is angry, and other times he seems almost reasonable. I think a meeting between the leaders will go well as long as Braz is there.” He paused and then added, “Also, I would say that Vorn was lucky.”

Ayla nodded in agreement. “He was. It was fortunate his arm was not injured any worse.”

With amusement showing in his eyes once again, Borg continued, “I meant he was lucky that Bort must not be as strong as our leader. He struck Vorn with a spear the same way you did Karg, except Bort was not powerful enough to break Vorn’s arm.”

Ayla saw Borg’s gaze of admiration and sighed again. “Borg, I am appreciative of your flattering words, but I was only lucky with Karg.”

Zard chose to insert himself into the conversation. “It was more than luck, as we all saw. You handled Karg with quickness and strength, Ayla.” There were many nods from the other men. “But we should all hope our leader does not need to prove to Bort that she is a strong woman unless it becomes necessary. A peaceful meeting of the two leaders would be best for all.”

Ayla nodded, well pleased with her second-in-command’s desire for restraint. “You speak wisely, Zard. Vorn, I am grateful your injury was not severe. Borg, for such a young man, it seems you handled yourself very well, having to do most of the talking to a leader like Bort. Both of you have given me a complete account of what happened. That will help me.”

Borg was elated with the leader’s compliments. He could not help but glance at his mate, who was boldly and proudly gazing at her man.

Looking around at the clan, Ayla thought for a moment before announcing to everyone, “I will go to meet with the leader Bort. Goov, you and Crug will come with me. Zard, I wish for you to stay here with the clan. I need to know they will be well cared for if something happens to me while we are gone.”

Zard nodded his compliance. He understood her reasoning but wished he could be there to help protect his leader.

Brun then gestured to speak. At her nod, he signed, “Ayla, I would go with you too. Since you will such a surprise to Bort, perhaps the presence of an older man who is also the former leader of our clan would help.”

Ayla nodded. “That is a good idea, Brun; you will come also. Borg, you will lead us to Bort’s cave. Vorn, you are staying here. Zard, set up a temporary camp at this location, but be ready to move as soon as you receive the order from me. All the men who stay behind will remain vigilant. Broud, make certain you have your club and sling with you in case there is any trouble.”

Brun nodded to himself, pleased to see that in a stressful time, Ayla was responding to the situation with decisive authority as a leader should.

While she was speaking, she had noticed Goov gesture to Oda. Presently, she saw her hearth-mate approach with the Ursus-tooth pendant.

Goov spoke to her, “Ayla, you should wear this. It will enhance your standing to anyone who sees it on you.” At her grudging nod, he gestured to Oda to tie it around the leader’s neck.

After she completed that task, Oda took a small fur from one of the folds in her wrap and carefully reached up to wipe a small amount of sweat from Ayla’s forehead and anywhere else she noticed some. “This woman will ask Ursus to protect our leader,” she signed when she was finished with her ministrations, her hands shaking slightly with nervousness. Ayla gave her a gentle smile to reassure her.

Uba used a twig to brush quickly through her sister’s hair a few times and then told her, “You should always look your best, Ayla, although I know you will make quite an impression anyway.”

Ayla nodded her gratitude to the two women, blew out a large breath, and then signed, “We will go now.” Borg proudly walked beside her, with the other three directly behind as they took off for Bort’s cave.


	68. Chapter 68

Bort was glad he had his mog-ur at his side when he saw the group from the other clan heading toward him. Borg was leading, but he moved to the back as soon as they approached the cave. Now walking alone at the front was a tall Others woman, who was striding boldly like a man and carrying a spear. If he had not known for sure he was awake, he would have assumed the sight was from yet another bad dream. He did not know how else to account for what he was seeing, but he suspected this was very real. Unfortunately, Braz was of no help to him at the moment since the mog-ur was also staring in disbelief.

As Bort watched the woman lead the group forward, he could feel his shock beginning to turn into anger. He heard Braz grunt softly to caution him to control himself; the mog-ur had undoubtedly sensed his agitation and thought to remind him of the talk they just had. Their clan was in bad shape; he could not deny that. If this other clan could help them, the mog-ur reasoned, it was essential for him to remain calm as a proper leader should. But surely even Braz must be wondering why the woman was walking in that manner.

The Others woman stopped at a distance from him that was about the same as his height, and Bort took the time to study her from her head to her feet. His first impression was that he did not think he had ever seen anyone that tall before. Some of the Others men that had attacked their clan might have been, but he was not sure. There had not been time to examine them closely, running as his clan was for their lives.

She was extremely ugly, in his opinion, with her flat face and lack of brow ridges. Her hair was a dark yellow; it was more the color of honey, he thought. Her eyes were an abnormally light color, and her arms and legs were very long and straight, which looked odd to him. Despite being skinnier than a normal woman, she seemed quite strong-looking.

What baffled him was the utter confidence in her face and her very posture as she stood erect with her shoulders squared. When he forced himself to look up into her eyes again, he could see she was looking directly at him and preparing to speak - without first lowering herself to the ground and requesting permission!

“This woman would greet the leader Bort. This leader is called Ayla.” 

Bort stared at the woman, surprised to have seen an Others speak properly; he had not thought they could. The strange woman gestured so gracefully, it was as if she had been born Clan, but her appearance made it obvious she had not. But why was she speaking without his consent and referring to herself as a leader? He was about to express his anger at her audacity for talking so freely and out of turn, but before he could, she looked away from him and to the man at his side.

“This woman also greets the mog-ur Braz.”

Shocking Bort, Braz responded by signing his greeting to the woman as if she were indeed a leader before realizing he had done so. The mog-ur had fixed his attention on her Ursus-tooth pendant to the exclusion of nearly all else; he had never seen such a large and evocative symbol of the Great Cave Bear worn by anyone.

Continuing, she introduced the man to her right. “This man here is Goov. He is the mog-ur for my clan.” 

The two holy men nodded to each other. Braz’ mind was already full of questions for Goov, and he hoped for the opportunity to speak with his counterpart if only he could trust Bort to keep his temper under control. Glancing at his leader, he sighed heavily as he saw the clenching and unclenching fists of Bort as he stared at the woman Ayla.

“No! No! This cannot be!” Bort shook his head vehemently while motioning his broken thoughts, “A woman... an Others woman... walks to my cave... like a man... carries a spear... claims to be a leader. There is so much that is wrong with this woman, and it is hurting my head!”

When he stopped gesticulating, he looked at her again and felt a small, unwanted measure of admiration for her as she stood impassively, showing no fear of him. It was tempered by the fact that she also displayed no submissiveness, as a real woman should at all times.

As Bort continued watching her, he saw her hand her spear to her young hunter. She then refocused her intense gaze on Bort and held out her hands, palms facing toward him as if to show she was unarmed. Was this a custom of the southern clan leaders? He did not remember Brok doing that when they met before. There was still a sling in her waist thong, he noted with consternation, but he knew it would be useless at close quarters.

Not wanting to be outdone by a woman’s bravery in standing before another leader weaponless, he grunted for one of his hunters and handed off his spear to the man. Matching the extremely tall woman’s earlier movements, he held out his empty hands to her. Unwilling to speak to her, though, he abruptly turned to the other mog-ur. “Goov, what is the meaning of this? How can this... woman... act the way she does, and why do you men accept her behavior?”

“Ayla is our leader,” Goov responded succinctly.

Bort turned to Borg with irritation and sharply gestured to him, “You did not tell me your leader was... that!” He punctuated his statement by pointing directly at Ayla, who merely raised an eyebrow at his discourtesy.

Leaning Ayla’s spear against his shoulder, Borg replied with one hand, “The leader Bort did not ask me if my leader was a woman.”

Bort scowled at the young man. “You did not think it was important for me to know that?”

“Ayla is our leader,” Goov repeated before Borg could say anything else. “She succeeded our previous leader Brun,” he stated, nodding toward the older man in their party, “as she begins to fulfill the destiny given to her by Ursus himself.”

Braz sucked in his breath at Goov’s bold words. Was the talisman hanging down on her chest truly indicative of Ursus’ favor? But how could it be when everything about the woman violated so many of their traditions? Could a woman be specially chosen by Ursus? He thought then about Creb’s spirit message and remembered one of the lessons from his training: No one could truly know the mind of the Great Cave Bear. Realizing today would be a difficult one for Bort and hoping to prevent his leader’s impending tirade, Braz said, “Bort. The Ursus-tooth talisman.”

Bort’s eyes widened as he finally focused on the pendant. He could see why Braz was in awe of it, considering his extensive knowledge of Ursus, but why would a woman wear such an object? Turning to Goov, he asked, “How is it a female possesses such a powerful sign of the Great Cave Bear? It does not seem right to me.”

“Are you a mog-ur to make such a determination, Bort?” Goov asked sternly. “It was given to Ayla by Gord, the mog-ur of Brok’s clan, and me during a ceremony we held for her. Both of us strongly felt that Ursus desired his favor for her be displayed prominently.”

Braz nodded once; Goov had answered some of his unspoken questions.

Bort, however, disregarded Goov’s second statement. “She is just a woman. Why would you have a ceremony for her?”

Reciprocating, Goov deliberately ignored the man’s inquiry and signed, “I will introduce the rest of our party. I already pointed out Brun, the leader before Ayla. This man here is Crug, her hunt leader. You already know Borg from his earlier visit to your cave.”

Bort gave a single nod to acknowledge Crug and immediately turned back to Goov, impatiently expecting a response to his question.

“Bort,” Goov firmly gestured, “I have finished speaking to you for now. You will talk with Ayla and show her the respect you would to any clan leader.”

Bort was incredulous. Goov expected him to speak with such an insolent and masculine woman? Begrudgingly, he sighed loudly and turned to her, sensing Goov’s resolve on the matter that would probably match that of the other men with her.

“You cannot be the leader of a clan, woman!”

Ayla calmly lifted an eyebrow. “Why do you say that, Bort?”

Feeling his anger building at being addressed so informally, especially by a female, he quickly motioned, “How can you take it upon yourself to ask that? You are only a woman, as I already said!”

“I am pleased you recognize I am a woman. It is good your eyes are functioning well,” she added impulsively, causing gasps from all of Bort’s clan. They had already ceased their activities to stare shamelessly at the encounter, particularly the women. In the past, Bort had cuffed them hard for far less insolence than this woman had shown, and yet she appeared utterly unaffected by the leader’s escalating fury. One of the young women was especially fearful for the brave yet seemingly foolish Others woman, having suffered Bort’s wrath on many occasions.

He raised his right arm to near shoulder level with the fist clenched, and she still showed no fear in her eyes, causing him to wonder what kind of woman she was. Was she a woman? He could see her men move a little closer with their spears in hand, ready to protect her. Why would they be willing to do that for her when she had not acted properly toward another man? They should be rushing to punish her on his behalf. Instead...

“Bort,” she cut into his thoughts and then firmly rebuked him. “Put your arm down! You have no reason to be angry at a leader who came to offer assistance and no reason to fear me.”

Bort spat on the ground without relaxing his fist. “Woman, you would give an order to me, and then you dare to suggest I would be afraid of you?” He did blink several times, though, unsettled by her continuing calm in the face of his building rage. The only change he could see in her was her arm muscles' slight tensing. “I have never hesitated to teach a woman to behave properly.”

Still, Ayla stared directly at him and then shook her head. “And I will not hesitate to defend myself,” she told him with sharp gestures.

Another gasp came from the women, who were frightened for this odd but admittedly courageous woman. They were now standing directly behind the men, transfixed by the potentially violent scene that was unfolding.

Bort’s men moved a step closer to the encounter between the two leaders. None of them had stood up to him before, even on the many occasions of his unbecoming behavior.

“You would... fight back? Are you even a woman?” Bort asked her, sneering.

“I am. My clan members can attest to that since they have all seen me naked before. However, I do not wish to fight with you.”

“Of course, you do not, after your disrespect toward me. You are smart not to wish for my fist to strike you, but it is too late to avoid it now. You will have time to think about your unwomanly behavior when you are lying in the dirt after I have finished with you.”

“You misunderstand my lack of enthusiasm for fighting,” Ayla gestured defiantly, “but if you try to touch me in any way, I will not be the one sprawled on the ground.” 

“Woman!” he signed. “What are you saying?”

“I am trying to prevent you from embarrassing yourself any further,” she motioned. 

“You are the one who should be embarrassed with your display of... manliness!”

Though she maintained an impassive exterior, Ayla’s heart was pounding in her chest. “I am not the one lacking in self-control, Bort. Relax your arm now, and I will allow you to remain on your feet.”

Bort could detect his clan members' jaws dropping at her last statement. He was shocked into speechlessness as he looked around at his people, uncertain what to say or do. Had a woman ever issued such a warning to a man before?

Goov then stepped forward to speak again. “You would do well to heed her words, Bort. One of Brok’s former hunters, a man called Karg, tried to attack Ayla and ended up with a broken arm and a punch to the jaw that was hard enough to knock him out for quite a long time.”

Bort stared at the mog-ur who had spoken to him. “Your clan’s men defended this woman from a man who was probably only trying to teach her to act properly?” he asked, with sweat from his forehead dripping off his nose.

Goov shook his head, surprised Bort’s stubbornness had still not left him. “No, she did all that by herself to that man who was trying to kill her for no reason.” He paused to let the increasingly nervous leader absorb his words. “He was a larger man than you, Bort. He broke the nose of one man, struck and shoved his former leader, pushed Brok’s medicine woman to the ground, and did the same to one of Brun’s men, but did not have a chance to lay a hand on Ayla during their one-sided fight. Consequently, she did not even get a scratch on her while overpowering him completely.”

Bort’s eyes widened, but he was now in a quandary. If he backed down, he would be seen as weak, although that might already be the case. However, if he tried to cuff or beat this woman and she handled him as efficiently as she apparently could do, it would be even worse for him. Belatedly, he recalled Borg’s words of caution and wished he had thought of them sooner. But who would have suspected he needed to fear a woman?

Braz had finally regained his composure and turned to his leader after another glance at the most unusual woman he had ever met or even seen. Creb was correct, he thought; she was also impressive. He spoke as calmly as he could, “Bort, Ayla has done nothing wrong to you or our clan; there is no reason to try to strike her and nothing to be gained from it. She is a very different type of woman, and you should not treat her as you normally do other women.”

Bort lowered his arm slowly. After glancing at the exasperating woman once more, he tore his gaze away from her and motioned to Braz, “I have never seen such a manly woman. I do not understand. Are all Others women like her?”

Braz shook his head. “I do not know, but I doubt it. I suspect she is unlike anyone else.”

Bort grunted in frustration at what had just happened to him, but if any of the men dared to call him weak, he would try to blame the mog-urs and their advice. Despite the bluster of his thoughts, though, he worried about his leadership after his humiliation by this woman. “I would ask about the man Karg. Did he regain his... dignity after you defeated him?” he hesitantly inquired of Ayla after turning to face her again.

She shook her head. “No, he is dead.”

Bort took a step back and away from her before realizing he had effectively yielded to her again. “You killed him?”

She shook her head. “It did not come to that. The man tried to escape his punishment by walking away from Brok’s cave. He was trampled a short distance away by a herd of deer.”

Goov cleared his throat. “I will explain more fully, Bort. The deer had been driven to where Karg was standing - intentionally, I believe - by a cave lion who used the herd to end the man’s life.” He paused to emphasize his following words. “Ayla’s totem... is the Cave Lion,” he gestured slowly.

Bort’s mouth fell open. 

With his leader seemingly incapable of moving his hands at the moment, Braz spoke to Ayla while trying to reconcile in his mind a woman having such a powerful totem. “That the Cave Lion is your protective spirit may explain a great deal about you. May this mog-ur see your totem mark?”

She nodded and pulled up her wrap to display the entirety of the four parallel scars on her thigh. All the people of Bort’s clan were still staring, propriety no longer being operative for any of them. The women shook their heads and wondered if this female leader would ever find a mate and have a child with such a powerful totem spirit guarding her, not to mention her masculine ways.

“When Creb announced her totem at her adoption, he was only reinforcing the unmistakable sign already left by the lion when it attacked her shortly before our clan found her. That was a year past her weaning year,” Goov explained to the other mog-ur.

Braz gaped at the information. “She was a child, and the mark of those scars was her only injury from a cave lion?”

Goov nodded. “Creb later thought the lion was sent to leave his totem sign on her, not to kill her.”

Braz let out a deep breath and wondered if the woman’s totem, the one that so improbably chose her, was the source of her courage and strength for the recent battle of wills with Bort. It made sense to him, but then he tilted his head in thought and studied Ayla’s Cave Lion mark again with a furrowed brow. “Goov. If the lion marked her, why did he do so on her left side? That powerful totem sign is always made on the right.”

“That is true, but Ayla is a woman. Gord thought that was one reason for the placement of her mark on the female side of her body.”

Braz nodded his understanding. “That is logical. Was there another reason?”

“For a long time, I wondered if Ayla’s totem might be the Cave Lioness. After all, the female lion is the hunter. Ayla will tell you her totem is the Cave Lioness if you ask her; Gord and I believe it is most appropriate. Consequently, it is our belief the sign was made on her left side to signify it was a female hunting totem for a female hunter.”

Braz took a few deep breaths and pondered all he had learned. “I must agree with your speculations, Goov,” he finally stated. “It is so unusual, but it really cannot be anything else, can it?” He looked up into the very tall woman’s eyes and could see much strength and determination, along with far more wisdom than one would expect in someone her age. Once again, he regarded the four scars on her leg. Based on what he saw today, it was clear that Creb had discerned well for her. It must have been difficult for even that powerful mog-ur to tell the clan, Braz thought as he continued staring. Idly, he wondered if her totem ceremony had angered the leader at the time.

“Braz,” Ayla spoke. When he looked up at her again, she signed, “May I put my wrap back down now? Unless the mog-ur desires more time to stare at my legs.”

He grunted at the amused lift to her eyebrows and blushed at being caught having done what she said. Her long legs were very different but strong and attractive in their own intriguing way. He was thus reminded of how long it had been since he had relieved his needs but was not sure he should try to signal this particular woman. “I did not mean to offend the leader Ayla.”

“You did not, Braz,” she said, fascinating him further with a grimace that strangely appeared to emphasize her amusement at the situation, based upon the rest of her body language. Was that facial expression an Others behavior?

Ayla then turned her attention to Bort, who had yet to recover from the most recent shock of her totem revelation. “It is unfortunate we did not have a good start to our visit,” she began. “As I said earlier, I could have tried to keep my clan clear of your cave, but I wanted to find you to offer help if you would allow it. I learned from Brok about your many troubles: fleeing from the sickness in your cave, narrowly escaping from the Others, and searching so long for a new home. You lost many in your clan, did you not?”

Bort nodded his head but was surprised by the woman’s understanding of his clan’s situation and all they had undergone. Without considering the consequences of treating her as an equal, he replied, “We did: the leader and his mate, the second-in-command, his mate and her oldest son, the mog-ur’s acolyte, and others. Our clan is much smaller now, especially since more moved on to the next world since that time, including Braz’ mate.”

Ayla gave a look of sympathy to the mog-ur, and he nodded his appreciation.

Scrutinizing Bort, she asked, “You were the only man who could become the leader after the previous one was killed?”

Bort was amazed to be having an intelligent conversation with a woman, especially one he had wanted to beat into submission only moments before. He was still concerned his clan members might have lost their respect for him after he surrendered to this woman’s stronger will - and potentially stronger fist. 

He shook his head to clear it and replied to her latest question. “Other than the mog-ur, I was the highest-ranking man left: the second son of the mate of the second-in-command.” Bort hung his head, briefly forgetting about his clan members watching closely, though his motions were small as he became uncharacteristically introspective. “I have never known how to be a leader; I should have insisted Braz lead us. Even as our mog-ur, and without the memories for leading, he would have done better than I have, but nothing can be done about it now. I am the one who was given the responsibility by the men.”

Ayla nodded. It was a desperate situation Bort’s clan faced and not one easily remedied, despite her best intentions.

“The clan you lead is doing well?” Bort asked in an attempt at civility, while Braz openly stared at the abrupt change in his leader’s demeanor.

Ayla nodded again. “It is. I have only been the leader for a phase of the moon and a few days. It was a very good clan even before I took over.”

“It is a good sign that these men with you are healthy and strong.” He paused briefly to look her over again and added, “You are too, as I can see. Is it the same for all your people?”

Ayla was taken aback by Bort’s compliments and his sudden attitude reversal. Had she startled or frightened him that much? Or was it Braz’ influence that had affected him, as Borg had predicted? Perhaps, she thought, it was both factors together that mitigated his mercurial temperament. “My clan has excellent men, women, and children. While we have had difficulties in the past, we have not suffered to the extent you and your clan have.”

Bort was grateful for her commiseration and the compassionate look in her eyes that was usually only seen in a woman. But this Ayla was a woman, he reminded himself, despite being everything else she was. “I understand you do not currently have a home for yourselves. Your men seem confident despite that, which means they respect you as their leader. I have never known that feeling from my clan,” he admitted dejectedly. “But you are only... You are a woman! How can the men support you so strongly?”

Goov interjected, “It is as I told you already, Bort: Ursus determined Ayla was to be our leader. Now she is, and everyone in our clan has accepted this. We are all working together to do the will of the Great Cave Bear, no matter where it may lead us.”

Bort was pleased to know this highly unusual clan still honored Ursus; he had initially doubted it considering the woman’s position and masculine behavior. But how could the Great Cave Bear want a woman to be a leader when it violated so many generations of tradition? He glanced again at Ayla’s extraordinary bear-tooth pendant and shuddered at its implication of Ursus’ approval of her before asking the others in her party, “You other men agree with your mog-ur’s statement about Ayla?”

Crug looked to his leader for permission to speak, and she gave him a small nod; Bort and Braz did not miss that fleeting interplay. The hunt leader’s glance at Ayla before giving his response answered Bort’s question as well as or better than any gestures would, but they would watch his response nonetheless.

“I always felt uncomfortable having Ayla in our clan from the time she was adopted,” Crug began. “She brought so much that was new - and Brun and Creb allowed it. I was more concerned with rigidly following the Clan customs as my memories dictated to me. Recently though, after seeing the words of Goov and Gord, I have come to believe that Ayla’s destiny as our leader comes from Ursus, no matter how much change she brings to us. I know nothing of the spirits, but I am convinced this is true. Since her ceremony, she has impressed me with her leadership ability, which tells me of the rightness of her holding that position.”

Ayla looked gratefully at her hunt leader for his expressive words. She was surprised when he looked as though he would continue speaking; the man did not usually make long speeches.

“As an experienced hunter, I would also say Ayla is excellent at that skill, too, as we expect from our leaders.” He pressed on despite loud gasping from Bort’s clan members. “There has never been anyone better with the sling, and she has also proved herself with the spear.”

Bort could not avoid snorting at this. “What could a woman kill with a spear?”

Crug glared at Bort’s challenge. “I mean no disrespect to a leader of another clan, but do you doubt my words?” Looking around at Bort’s hunters, he asked, “How many men here killed an adult bison singlehandedly for their manhood hunt?” He waited and, seeing no response continued, “I did, and I believe I am entitled to make that judgment about her, especially after my experience over many cycles of the seasons.”

Bort’s men nodded. Taking down a bison was an exceptional achievement for a first kill with the spear, although the man Crug looked quite strong and able to do as he described.

“The leader Ayla did the same for her first spear kill with the men,” Crug informed everyone.

Hands that had been still for a long time were flying at this pronouncement until Bort grunted at his clan to end the conversations that distracted him from thinking. It was difficult enough to imagine a woman hunting with men without thinking about her slaying a bison, and his mind was desperately searching for a rational explanation.

“Crug, this kill of hers was with your clan’s other hunters?”

“Yes, the other men helped her chase down the bison, but her spear thrust was the only one needed to bring it to the ground. The spear’s point went through the ribs and straight into the heart after she ran directly at the bison to make the kill.”

One of Bort’s women fainted at seeing that description, and Oka rushed to her side, even though she could feel her own heart beating fast. How could a woman hunt and kill a bison? Was this Ayla afraid of nothing? She had shown no far of Bort and had even humiliated him with her stronger will, Oka thought with a degree of grim satisfaction she managed to keep hidden from sight.

Ignoring the woman who had collapsed, Bort again stared at the strange female in front of him. He could not help feeling respect for her hunting accomplishment, and he knew she could see it in him, no matter how much he wished to conceal it from her and everyone else.

Braz cleared his throat, causing the others to look at him. “Ayla, it is obvious to me you are a brave and strong woman. I will not doubt your hunting prowess, as unusual as it is for me to learn about it. I would ask you a question about another matter, if I may do so.”

Bort stared openmouthed at his mog-ur’s deference to the female leader but then realized it was far less than his own submission to the woman had been. 

At her nod, Braz inquired, “Your men Vorn and Borg said the Others-born medicine woman who became the first-ranked at the last Clan Gathering is still with your clan. Are there now two Others women among your people?”

“No, mog-ur. There is only one. I am also the first-ranked medicine woman.”

Bort could not keep his hands still. “You are the one? You are the reason I took my clan away from that Gathering!”

“That was your choice, Bort, not mine,” she countered.

His shoulders slumped as he conceded her point; leaving the Clan Gathering without attending had been a poor decision on his part. “Now the spirits have placed you back in my life,” he gestured toward Ayla, feeling defeated. Did Ursus hate him, or had he given him another chance to make the correct decision concerning the woman?

Braz shifted his attention from Bort back to Ayla, relieved his leader had not allowed his temper to explode again. Along with Bort’s clan, the mog-ur was baffled that she was also a highly skilled medicine woman. “But how can anyone have all those memories? I could nearly accept you were a manly sort of woman with your hunting and leadership talents, but you have women’s memories too? I do not understand how all this can be inside one person.”

She sighed and began her explanation. “I was born to the Others, as you can see, but you may not realize the Others do not have memories as the Clan does.”

Braz was at first shocked and then thoughtful at the information; he wondered how anyone could go through life like that. 

“I had to learn everything as if it were new because it was to me. In some ways, this made it harder for me to learn various tasks than it would be for a Clan woman, but it also enabled me to learn anything I wanted or needed to. I gained the necessary skills at all the women’s tasks like butchering, working hides, cooking, making baskets, and much more because I was trained to be a good Clan woman.” She saw Braz lift a single eyebrow at that improbable image. “It is true, although it was difficult for me to act like that all the time. Also, I have a son to whom I gave birth. I believe that would also prove I am a woman,” she added, raising an eyebrow.

That a son was born to her completely mystified Bort and his people since it proved she was a fully functioning woman. How did she accomplish getting pregnant with such a powerful totem?

“You can do everything the men do... and all the women do?”

She nodded to his question. “That is the goal I have set for myself. As the leader, I want to know everything required of my people. It is why I started learning to use the bola from Brun after we left Brok’s cave. I wish to know all the weapons, though that one is difficult.”

While the other men nodded their wide-eyed agreement about the bola and their amazement a woman could learn it, there was another thought that was foremost in Braz’ mind. “Vorn said his leader also had mog-ur ability. Is this true?”

Goov responded for her. “Yes, Braz. Ayla has been my acolyte, even though she is already more powerful than I am.”

Braz blinked several times before motioning, “I need to sit down.”

“I will give you some water, Braz, if one of the women will help me,” Ayla told him as she helped the man to the ground and sat beside him. She could see the mog-ur’s face was paler than was normal for him.

Oka was the one who rushed to get a cup and fill it with water. When she approached the female leader, she dropped down to where Ayla was sitting beside the mog-ur. 

Ayla tapped her shoulder quickly and took the cup from her with her other hand, not wanting to waste time with formalities. Presenting it to Braz, she was relieved to see him drink from it and begin to regain the color in his face. She also observed the other clan’s medicine woman place herself in a seated position on the other side of Braz, ready to help if needed.

“I am grateful, Ayla,” Braz motioned. “You responded quickly - as if you were a medicine woman.”

She quirked an eyebrow, and the corners of her mouth started to lift, though she kept her lips closed to avoid startling the mog-ur.

Braz realized what he had said and inclined his head. “You are a medicine woman. This old man forgot for a moment; you have so many talents for me to keep straight in my mind.”

Ayla blushed at the older man’s compliment. “I think it is also that Bort’s clan has had many difficulties and that you and the others have not been eating well enough. That may have caused your body to react as it did.”

“That is something only a medicine woman would know. However, I was also startled to learn you could be a powerful mog-ur, in addition to being a leader and a medicine woman. I am curious about your ability at spirit-flying. How did you learn that?”

“I do not know,” she answered truthfully. “I was suddenly able to do it one day.”

Braz could see Goov’s nod affirming her words, though he would not have doubted her. He thought her spirit skill must have been a gift from Ursus, as he took in the stunning pendant once more.

Uncomfortable with the look of awe in his eyes, she attempted to explain herself, “I know I am quite different to what is normal for everyone, but I can only do as Ursus wishes with any gifts he may have given me.”

The mog-ur found his estimation of this interesting woman rising with every statement she made and nodded his approval of her humility.

“Braz, you are not that old, despite what you said,” she told him, redirecting his attention. “I am certain you have not seen as many summers as our oldest man.” 

“I have seen five Clan Gatherings. That is no longer young.”

“Our former leader Brun has also seen five, but a retired man of my clan, Zoug, is old enough to have seen six.” 

When he saw her make the number sign and then show the correct amount of fingers without giving it any thought, he was astonished at both her understanding of counting and at that old man’s age.

“He will be taking a younger woman as his mate when we are in our new home,” Ayla boasted.

“You must be keeping your clan very healthy! He will need to be when he has her in his hearth.”

Amusement shone in her eyes, mirroring his. “I have permitted them to be together early, so she is already a part of his traveling hearth and shares his sleeping fur. I will do their mating ceremony at the new cave, as he requested of me.”

Braz nodded and stood, mostly from being lifted by Ayla; she seemed as strong to him as she had appeared during the confrontation with Bort. Looking at his leader, he said, “I regret my moment of weakness in front of the leaders and all the people here. I believe I was only startled by this woman Ayla. I do not know any healing magic, though, to know for certain.”

“I looked you over quickly while I sat with you, mog-ur, and I could see your medicine woman doing the same. You seem to be fine now, but you should make sure you drink enough water each day,” Ayla reassured him, “though your clan should be eating better than they are.”

Braz agreed but waved his hand in dismissal of her concern for him and then spoke to Bort, “We should take note of what this woman may say to us. I now have no doubt she is the leader the one-eyed mog-ur spoke about when he visited my dreams.”

Bort sighed. He wanted to reject the female clan leader's assistance, but he would prefer she left now because he did not think he could handle any more loss to his pride. But her observation about his clan was correct; he instinctively knew it would be a struggle for them to survive another cold season. Her men could surely see that too. But could he trust her intentions? Above all, how could he ask for help from a woman?

Ayla sensed his dilemma and spoke to him, “It might have made our journey to our new home somewhat quicker to have avoided your cave, but I could not do that. After all, clan takes care of clan.” She saw Braz nod at her statement. “Bort, you can trust me and my intentions. I am offering this help; you do not need to ask it of me,” she added.

Bort’s eyes widened at her gestures. “How did you know I what was thinking?” He stared at her again, feeling fearful. What other magic did this abnormal woman possess?

“Bort,” Goov called, attempting to gain his attention. When the other leader looked at him, the mog-ur quickly signed, “Even I do not know how she does that. Just accept it.”

“But…”

Gazing proudly at his now-former acolyte, Goov continued gesturing. “Our leader would only tell you that surely she could not read anyone’s mind and that she is not special in any way, despite much evidence to disprove that notion.”

With a blush glowing on her cheeks, she said, “Goov,” with a raised eyebrow and a mildly scolding look.

“I only speak the truth, as my leader knows very well about me,” he said.

“Bort, if you can ignore my mog-ur’s impertinence, I will tell you an idea I have.”

The leader shook his head at what he was seeing. Despite her words to Goov, she was not upset with her mog-ur; instead, she had joked with him. How do her men deal with a woman like that? Clan tradition mandated she should not be a leader - or a hunter or a mog-ur - and should probably have been death-cursed by now. But she was all of those things, and she even excelled at them.

Furthermore, he had to admit that the men with her respected her greatly. Besides dealing with this Ayla violently, which would probably not end well for him as Borg had promised, he had no choice but to pay attention to her. Perhaps she could make a difference for his struggling clan - or maybe her men would be able to help, which would be a more comfortable situation for him.

He sighed heavily and nodded to her. “I would know your idea.”

“I can send Borg back to the rest of my clan where he can inform Zard to bring the people here,” Ayla told him, hiding her relief at his concession. “They could set up a temporary camp over there, with your permission.” She pointed to the open area to the side of the cave.

“Who is this Zard?”

“He is my second-in-command. When he arrives here with everyone, Crug can lead the men from both our clans on a hunt to assist you and your people. He is a master hunter - the best I have ever known. Would this be agreeable to you?”

Bort nodded reluctantly, embarrassed to acknowledge that he had been a failure as the leader and the hunt leader. “It is acceptable to bring your people here. Will you be joining the hunters?” he asked, hoping she would decline.

“No, I will not, for two reasons. The first is that it would probably make you and your men uneasy; the other reason is that I have another plan for myself. May I tell it to you, along with the rest of what I am thinking?”

At his nod, she continued describing her thoughts. “You could receive great benefit from speaking with our former leader Brun while we wait for my people to get here; he led our first-ranked clan for many cycles of seasons. I am also certain Goov and Braz will also have much to discuss if they can have a private conversation of their own. Meanwhile, since I am also a medicine woman, I would appreciate the opportunity to speak with Oka and help her in any way I could.”

She watched Braz give his leader a nod of encouragement, and Bort finally replied, “All of it is agreeable to me. I would welcome the opportunity to speak to the man who led the first-ranked clan for so long.”

Ayla nodded, pleased to have made this much progress with the man. She turned to Borg, who looked at her eagerly.

Bort could only shake his head at the young man’s enthusiasm for pleasing a woman. 

“Borg, return to our clan and inform Zard about everything that has happened here. You can then lead all of them to the spot I suggested to Bort.”

Borg nodded quickly and began his jog to the others.

“Borg!” Ayla called. When he stopped and turned around, she gestured, “My spear?”

The young man’s blush could be seen by everyone there as he sheepishly made his way back and returned Ayla’s weapon to her. 

“I am grateful for your assistance with my spear, Borg. You may go now,” she concluded with a smile lifting the corners of her mouth. She watched him nod again and take off to the south, this time with only one spear.

Braz nodded in approval of how Ayla had handled the overly excited young hunter. The strong-minded woman who had thoroughly bested Bort also had a more feminine aspect to her leadership style, as he saw when she tried to soften Borg’s embarrassment. If that exchange was an indication of how she treated everyone in her clan, it was no wonder she had already inspired such loyalty. She would be a memorable leader, he thought: she had strength when required and compassion when needed. If only Bort could learn from her.

As he watched her walk over to Oka, an exceptionally vivid image came into his mind: one of Ayla presiding over a huge clan in a vast cave. Had Ursus showed him a glimpse of the future? That was yet another of many items to discuss with Goov. He turned to the other mog-ur and led him to a spot off to the side of the cave entrance. He knew Bort’s clan would never forget this day, and he wondered what else was in store for them before evening came.


	69. Chapter 69

Bort was shaking his head after Brun had finished speaking. The other clan’s story was like a legend told around the fire, especially during a long winter. The former leader had even started his tale with the visit of an Others man who had been allowed to stay with them and even hunt with their men. It was clear the clan that was now the woman’s had been tolerant of change for a long time. Despite all that, they were the first-ranked clan.

He considered that most people who learned of Brun’s story would have trouble believing it was real, but he knew it was. And Ayla was very real, especially when she stared him down and bested him in terms of self-control and fearlessness, he was forced to admit. Bort did not know if she - only a woman - could have also physically defeated him in a fight, but she had done so to another man, and he had no desire to find out if he would be the next conquest of her fist. Besides, he rationalized, it would have served no purpose for him to fight her, other than possibly proving their teaching about women being inferior and weak was wrong. That would be too upsetting for him to contemplate; he was glad he had controlled his temper earlier.

Braz was correct when he said she was a very different type of woman. Bort had not seen anyone like her even in his strangest dreams, of which there had been many since they fled their old cave. But such a woman was not in his memories either, so he had no idea how to treat Ayla, other than as he would a man. Despite his unsatisfactory welcome of her as a visiting leader, she had acted both generous and patient. The hunt she had offered for Crug to lead could help some; perhaps they could learn from watching the man if he was as good as Ayla claimed. Now, Bort was hoping for advice from Brun.

“Bort, do you doubt my story?” Brun asked, unsure what the other man was thinking.

“No, Brun. I can easily see you spoke the truth, but I do not understand how you accepted the girl hunting with a sling. She taught herself when she knew it was wrong, yet you made her a sling hunter. Why did you not punish her?”

Brun frowned. He had purposefully omitted part of his narrative but could not avoid it any longer. Perhaps it would help Bort understand them - and Ayla - better if he told him everything. “I did punish her. I instructed Creb to cast a death curse on her after discovering her hunting, but it was only for a moon’s cycle duration. I did not know if limiting the curse like that would work, but I wanted to try since she had saved the life of the young boy.”

“She was death cursed?” he motioned slowly. At Brun’s nod, Bort’s eyes opened wide in shock since the woman was undoubtedly alive. “She returned... after...”

Brun lifted an eyebrow. “I think that is obvious.”

“But how?”

“I do not know, but it proved to Creb and me that the spirits were involved in her life and that her totem was insistent on her being a hunter. I felt there was no choice but to obey her Cave Lion’s wishes. Creb visited his most ancient memories and found the ceremony to make her the Woman Who Hunts, though she was still a girl at the time, and performed it on her."

Bort took some time to think after that revelation. “I have never known of that title, Brun.” 

“I did not either before it was given to her by The Mog-ur.”

“It is plain to see she recovered from the curse. But why were the spirits so interested in a girl?” Bort asked while shuddering.

“That has always been the case with her, but there is more for you to know.” Brun’s eyes glinted as he thought proudly of his adopted daughter. “I told you the son of my hearth was the leader only briefly and that he had sent Ayla away. That was not the complete truth.” He paused; the events of that momentous day still amazed him. “Broud ordered a permanent death curse for her, and Goov reluctantly obeyed him.”

Bort’s jaw dropped.

“That time, though, she was much stronger than when she had been a girl. She did not disappear or go away, but instead, she looked at Broud and told him she refused to die.”

Bort continued to stare, not trusting his hands to move coherently.

“What I have told you is true, Bort; she was properly cursed.” He shook his head. “There is something strong within her that was able to defy that powerful magic. If she was able to stand up to a death curse, it should not be a surprise that she could do so to you.”

Bort remained frozen in place. Brun decided he would wait for the other man to move again before resuming their talk.

**

“You are certain you did the death curse correctly, Goov?”

“I am. Gord even confirmed that when I described to him all I had done at the time.”

“Was she harmed at all by the curse?” Braz inquired of the other mog-ur, stunned by what Brun had told him.

“No, Ayla did not even flinch when I announced it as being done. She walked up to Broud and informed him she would not die. She never became a spirit and was very much alive when she finally left with those I told you about.”

“She is truly favored by Ursus to have survived the death curse. Two death curses!”

Goov nodded. “She is. I already told you about Creb’s funeral, so you can imagine my shock when his spirit spoke to me that night after the ceremony with Ursus's message that she would one day be the leader. She would also be my acolyte starting the next day, and I would be responsible for instructing her. I felt inadequate, Braz. I had just been raised to mog-ur status myself, and now I had been given the task of training someone I was convinced already had stronger spirit abilities than I did. Keep in mind she did both that powerful burial rite and then the spirit-flying the next morning before she had any training at all. What could I teach her?”

Braz shook his head, feeling slightly envious of Goov’s opportunity. After the Others had killed his acolyte, he had not taken on another; there was no one left in their clan with mog-ur memories or even spirit potential. “But you were still able to instruct her, were you not?”

“Yes, perhaps a little. Mostly we discussed many different topics, but I always felt like I, too, was learning from the training.” He paused for a moment. “Gord thought maybe that was also part of Ursus’ plan.”

Braz nodded his agreement. “The mysteries of the Great Cave Bear are many, but what Gord said makes much sense to me now that I have come to know you better. For one who has not been a mog-ur for very long, you seem more experienced and confident than I would expect.” He sighed. “I wish I could have spoken to Gord at that Clan Gathering; from what you have told me, it seems he is a wise man.”

“Yes, but you also missed the opportunity to speak to Creb there. That would have been an experience you would have never forgotten.”

Both mog-urs sat pondering the inexplicable ways of Ursus until Braz grunted softly. “From the time of the Others visitor until now, your clan has learned to accept more change than any other I have known of - especially having a leader who is a woman.”

“Yes, but we believe Ayla is our rightful leader because that is the truth that Ursus revealed to me. Knowing this comes from the Great Cave Bear enables us to trust that further changes will also be desired by him,” Goov emphasized.

“And it is why she is the one who has been given the task of leading you to what is new?”

Goov nodded firmly. “All of this is difficult for even our clan members, but they work very hard to accept everything, knowing Ursus requires it of them. However, leading us to incorporate these different ways into our lives is only a portion of Ayla’s destiny from the Great Cave Bear. She is also meant to bring Clan and Others together in a way I do not yet understand.”

Braz released a large breath of air. “Bort would not like that part of her destiny either.”

**

“But how can you accept all these changes, Brun? I know you understand Clan traditions very well, and you have much experience as a leader - far more than me - yet you tolerate all that woman brings to your - to her clan.”

“As I explained to you, our clan has been subjected to several changes over the generations. We have learned that our excellence has not been lessened by accepting what is new or different. Change is not easy, even for our members, but we can see that our clan has been made better because of it. Our best days have not yet come, though I do not know if I will still be alive when they happen. It is enough for me to know the future holds this promise for the clan of my birth.”

Bort slumped. “Is this what Goov also thinks - that your new leader is the one who can make your clan even better?”

“Yes, both of us believe that Ayla will lead our clan to greatness; it is Ursus’ will for her. I do not know how she will accomplish it or how long it will take, nor do I know all the changes that will occur between now and that time. Ursus wants us to change, and he chose her to be the one to help us do that, Bort. If the Great Cave Bear wishes it, I know it will be good. How could I think otherwise about our future?” he finished, nodding to underscore his conviction.

“But she is Others!”

Brun growled deep in his throat. “She was born Others, but she is Clan too, and has been since we adopted her into our clan. I should tell you one of her tasks from Ursus is to bring Clan and Others together.”

Bort’s mouth dropped open. “How could Ursus want that? The Others hate us!”

“And do not most Clan also hate Others? Or at least fear them? I admit I am uneasy about having anything to do with them, but our clan has the advantage of having lived with one of the Others for a long time. Ayla says Ursus wants the two peoples to come together somehow; I think it must be part of all the change coming to us. In the future, she will be traveling to visit the Others; we will find out more when she returns from that journey.”

“Doing anything with Others is disturbing to me. After what they did to my clan, how could I ever trust any of them?”

Brun nodded. “I recognize why you would feel that way, but surely they cannot all be like those men were. Ayla is not.” His expression was a shrewd one. “I know you were upset at seeing a leader who was female but is the fact that she is Others-born another reason you were so angry when we arrived?”

The other leader nodded. “It was also a part of it.”

Brun nodded in turn. “If anyone could bring about an understanding between the groups of people, it makes sense it would be one born to the Others but is now Clan. I believe that might be why Ursus chose her.”

Bort could see that Brun regarded what he was saying as the truth, and he knew Goov agreed with the former leader. Sighing, he suspected Braz’ opinion would match Brun’s and Goov’s; his own mog-ur seemed awestruck by the giant woman. Besides that, he recalled with a grunt, Braz was no longer a young man and yet had been openly staring at the woman’s legs. To Bort, they were so long they were unattractive, but his mog-ur must have found something to admire about them. Was she using magic on the men to entice them to support her? If so, it would not work on him, he silently vowed.

“Brun, I understand what you are saying about tolerating change, but how will you still be able to call yourselves Clan if you change so much? It seems to me there has been too much newness already.”

Brun fixed his glare on the intransigent leader. The man’s question would have been a good one if Brun had not talked with Bort for a good while already. “How can you say that after all that I have explained to you? You would ignore Ursus’ clear message about change that has been endorsed by three mog-urs now? Is it merely because the woman Ayla makes you uncomfortable about being a man? I can see how you might feel that way since she is smarter, braver, and stronger than you.”

Bort’s eyes widened at the older man’s gestures, but he refused to allow his temper to form a response. This visiting clan’s very existence seemed deeply connected with the spirits. He would not take a chance on angering even their former leader.

Brun was upset with himself for allowing his emotions to emerge the way they did and forced himself to speak more calmly. “Bort, I regret my words.” He paused once more. “Many men praised me over many cycles of seasons for being the best leader of all the clans, but I am positive Ayla will surpass me in that regard. She has many gifts I do not. What I told you about her being better than you might be said about me too.”

Bort’s eyes widened at the man’s admission. “But she is a woman, Brun. She will never be as strong as a man,” he countered petulantly.

“Probably not, but no one knows what additional powers and skills Ursus may grant to her in the future. However, she must not have appeared to be a weak woman to you today since you yielded to her.” Brun’s raised eyebrow accompanied his gestures.

Bort’s shoulders drooped. “She did not.”

“There are different strengths other than the physical kind, and I can assure you she outdoes both of us with the strength of her mind. Have you ever had a man stare into your eyes with more determination than what she did to you today?”

Bort shook his head. No man had dared to stand up to him since he became the leader. That a woman had been the only one brave enough to do so was upsetting to him.

“I should also inform you that Gord detected a powerful Others spirit within her that is also working on her behalf.” Brun thought this day would not be a good one to mention to Bort that the Others spirit was female. The man had been dealt enough blows to his sense of manhood today. “It is all of that spirit-strength, along with the certainty she is following the will of Ursus, that enables her to be the way she is and to bring us the change the Great Cave Bear desires confidently. We accept it and will follow her.”

Bort was staring at the older man. He still had reservations about a woman leader, even one seemingly chosen by Ursus, but Brun had stunned him with his assured and insightful gestures. “You said Creb was your older brother?” At the nod, he continued, “Perhaps that explains why you can speak of the spirits and other matters as well as a mog-ur.”

“I am grateful for your compliment. Yes, in a normal leader’s hearth, Creb would have been made the next leader, and I might have been destined for the mog-ur’s hearth, but my brother was crippled and could not hunt; he never hunted at any time during his life. But he was such a powerful holy man that I know Ursus intended that life for him and the leadership for me.” Brun’s eyes sparkled as he added, “I suppose that in itself was another change for our clan since the second son of the leader’s hearth does not usually become the leader.”

Bort nodded. Brun may not have become a mog-ur, but he was intelligent and seemed able to answer and explain any raised question. “Brun, what does all of this mean for me? What should I do? I confess to not knowing how to be a good leader.”

Brun contained his surprise at the humility in Bort’s posture and gestures. “First, consult with your mog-ur. Braz is a good and wise man. You should also accept responsibility for your shortcomings; do not blame others when it is not their fault. Next, do not be afraid of making changes if they are for the sake of the people’s well-being.”

Bort nodded, observing the former leader.

“I will give you an extreme example,” Brun continued. “You may not be willing to do this, but if I were the leader of a struggling clan like yours and having trouble obtaining enough meat, I might consider teaching some of the women to use a sling.”

Bort gasped. “How could you suggest such a thing?”

Brun turned his intense gaze on the other man. “In the past, I would not have done so. But your clan’s outlook is not good; I am sure you know this. As a leader, you must ensure your people's survival through any means necessary, as long as your actions do not insult Ursus. If a woman could help bring in more meat, even small game, it would be worth it if we could save people’s lives.”

“A woman who hunts would not offend the Great Cave Bear?” Bort exclaimed.

“Ayla is a hunter. That does not seem to have diminished her or our clan in the eyes of Ursus.” Brun sighed. “Bort, although I am no longer a leader, I know I would rather see my people live than die. At the least, set aside the image you have of yourself as a great and powerful leader to consider what is essential for your clan.”

Brun could see the other man stifle his urge to object to the characterization. He pressed on, “If the thought of a hunting woman bothers you too much, your first step could be as simple as appointing another man to be your hunt leader since you may not be the best in your clan at that particular duty.”

“But that would be unmanly for a leader to admit!” Bort motioned, affronted by the older man’s suggestion. “The clan members would not respect me if they did not think I could lead the hunts.”

The frustrated sigh escaped from Brun before he could stop it. Could Bort not see his clan barely respected him now? “I made Crug my hunt leader, and Ayla has retained him in that position. She and I are both excellent hunters, but neither of us felt any disapproval when we selected that man to lead the hunts. What is unbecoming of a leader is his unwillingness to do what is right because of being worried about making an untraditional or unexpected decision.”

Bort nodded hesitantly. “I will... think about what you have said. What else should I do?”

Brun shook his head sadly. “I cannot tell you what all your actions ought to be. Your clan’s current situation is different from anything I ever faced as the leader.” He expelled a large breath of air to ensure he would maintain his calmness, now that the other man seemed to be more agreeable. “The responsibility for the lives of your people should always be on your mind. Never underestimate that obligation. It is what you owe to them as their leader that matters, not what you think they owe to you. Being a leader is not easy, Bort. Being a good leader is difficult. Being a great leader is nearly impossible.”

Bort felt he could not argue with what Brun had told him; the older man was far too intelligent and experienced. But it would be so hard for him to do as the man had suggested; he did not think he could manage it. 

The two men remained sitting with their thoughts. Brun was satisfied he had said all he could - all that Bort could comprehend in a day. It would be up to that leader to act accordingly to solve his own clan’s problems unless the daughter of his hearth could come up with a solution to assist them.

**

“Goov, you are right. I probably should have taken over the leadership from Bort at some point. But how could I have fulfilled both roles adequately? I was not chosen by Ursus in that way, as the woman Ayla was.”

“That is true, but at the very least, your clan should have stayed to participate in the Gathering, Braz. You had come all that way and then left!”

“I know. Even Bort acknowledges that mistake now.”

“He could have received assistance for your clan from the others. Maybe your clan could have joined with another, or you could have even split your people among several clans - anything to have given them a better chance at staying alive and living better than you are now.”

Braz nodded sadly. “Everything you say is true.” He thought for a moment. “It is ironic that the reason for Bort’s anger at the Gathering is back in our lives, as he said earlier. Something at the back of my mind is telling me it is not pure chance that Ayla is here now.”

“Creb did not believe in coincidences. He said that events occurred for a reason.”

“So is this another coincidence that is not one?”

Goov looked at Braz, puzzled.

“As you know, Creb was the one sent to me to foretell Ayla’s clan’s arrival. From Vorn, I learned that he was the most powerful one of all, which tells me she will be significant as a leader or mog-ur if Ursus selected Creb to be the messenger.”

“She will be both, Braz.”

The older mog-ur raised both eyebrows. “It is easy to see Ayla is a strong leader. I have certainly never seen a woman with such boldness and fearlessness - and very few men with such a commanding personality - especially at her age. Are you also saying she will be equally formidable as a mog-ur?”

“I am. You were correct when you said that Creb was the most powerful of all mog-urs; he was known as The Mog-ur to all our clans. However, Creb himself told me in our spirit-talk that Ayla's destiny is to be even greater.”

Braz could not contain his shock. “As a woman and as one born to the Others?”

Goov nodded. “The Great Cave Bear has always been generous with her and she is a favorite of his, but she knows she has great responsibilities that go along with her powers. You can be assured she takes it all seriously.”

“That is plain to see, Goov. It must be why she felt compelled to stop and help our clan.”

Goov nodded again. “It is good you are open-minded enough to accept the possibility of all I have told you then.”

“I know it is more than only a possibility that her destiny is what you say. After Creb’s spirit-visit to me, what you have said, and her actions and words, I cannot help but believe you.”

“Do you think Bort would ever agree with you?”

“I do not know, but he is more afraid of her than anything else right now,” he responded truthfully. “She is more knowledgeable and decisive than he is - and stronger in nearly every way. She has been your leader for only a short time, but she is much better than Bort.”

“I cannot disagree with you, Braz.”

“It is just that she overturns so much tradition with everything she does.”

“It is done at the bidding of Ursus himself,” Goov reminded the other mog-ur and then looked him directly in the eye. “Braz, it is not the first time the Cave Bear instituted a great change in our lives.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know the Legend of Durc, of course.” At Braz’ nod, he gestured, “I would tell you a different interpretation of the legend, one you may not have thought about before.”

“Will it be Creb’s teaching on this story? Having met him only in those dreams, I am anxious to know his thoughts.”

“No, it is Ayla’s explanation, and I believe it to contain a valuable truth about what we have been discussing. She taught it to the two clans during our visit to Brok’s cave. I will tell you now if you would like to know it.”

Braz nodded his curiosity but wondered how much new insight a female, even one as highly favored and talented as she was, could bring to an ancient story. Nevertheless, he shifted his position, making himself more comfortable to watch Goov.


	70. Chapter 70

Ayla enjoyed spending time with Oka, as it was a chance to concentrate solely on healing-magic matters again, if only briefly. She wished Oka would stop gazing at her with undisguised awe at everything she gestured and did, but she surmised the poor woman had not spoken to other medicine women for a long time.

She also kept an eye on the others she had brought with her. Goov was engaged in a lively discussion with Braz, occasional furtive glances being cast at her by both men. The older mog-ur had shown himself to be open-minded and even-tempered; Ayla was not concerned about his reaction to anything Goov might tell him.

On the other hand, the conversation between Brun and Bort was primarily one-sided, with the former leader doing most of the talking. She hoped he would help Bort see the errors of his thinking when it came to caring for his clan.

Finally, she glanced at Crug, who had positioned himself a short distance away from Ayla and Oka. He spent the time working on his spear in preparation for the upcoming hunt. Unsurprisingly, the oldest boy of Bort’s clan had moved closer so he could watch the experienced hunter’s every move better.

While Crug missed the companionship of Grod, he was pleased with his decision to become part of what was now Ayla’s clan. The new leader had proved to be both thoughtful and authoritative to a degree he could never have imagined seeing in a woman. Although some of her decisions were untraditional, he could not question her ability to think and act like a leader. The way she had handled Bort so far was an indication of that, as she demonstrated strength and then sympathy. He knew it would have been hard enough for any leader to convince the stubborn man to go along with all she had suggested. That she had succeeded as a woman was remarkable to him.

Crug marveled once again that this strong-willed woman had grown up in their clan, struggling to act as a female should. It was intriguing to him now that many of Ayla’s behaviors as a girl and then as a young woman had been thought to be wrong and unwomanly were the very traits that made her a good leader. He let his mind drift to wondering what kind of Others child she had been before she came to their clan. Had she been outspoken and self-confident even at a young age, and did the Others allow it, since they were so different? If so, it must have been challenging for her to act like a normal Clan female after Iza adopted her. Was it possible that Ursus never intended for Ayla to be a meek and timid type of woman?

Ayla glanced again at Crug, who appeared to be lost in his thoughts while he ran his hands along the end of the spear’s shaft, absently assessing its readiness for the hunt. Gracefully rising to her feet, she obtained a clean cup from Oka, filled it with water, and brought it over to her hunt leader. She cleared her throat softly to get his attention.

Startled at her sudden appearance, he set his spear on the ground and tentatively took the water she offered, nodding his gratitude before drinking satisfyingly. After emptying the cup, he looked at her with mild confusion. “How did you know I was thirsty? Ika does that too, even before I realize I need water.”

“I was trained well to be a woman of the Clan and to be observant of the men.”

“But you are the leader now!”

“You wish to know why I would perform such a lowly task as to serve water to you?”

Crug nodded.

She shrugged. “It was a small way for me to show my appreciation to you for joining this unusual clan and for being my hunt leader. That is all.”

Crug shook his head. “It was not necessary for you to serve the water to me. I was honored enough when you gave me the responsibility of leading your hunts.” After a short pause, he gestured, “You are an interesting woman, Ayla.”

“I have been told that before. Perhaps it is true,” Ayla responded with quirked eyebrows.

After a moment, he signed, “You did well today, especially being such a new leader. I admit I was worried, along with Goov, Brun, and Borg. As men, we know we must always protect our clan's women, but you made it more difficult for us to do that by placing yourself in a situation that could have been dangerous. I meant no criticism by what I just said; you needed to do as you did. I only wished to explain our anxiety that I am certain you detected.”

She nodded, appreciative of his concern.

“May I ask if you felt any fear when you were talking with Bort?”

“I might have.”

“He looked like he wanted to beat you, Ayla!” He shook his head. “I am certain he saw no fear in you, though. I detected none either.”

“Good. Perhaps I was successful in hiding it.”

Crug snorted. “You looked like you were afraid of nothing in Ursus’ creation. Everyone there was impressed. I was not aware a woman could be so fearless, but I should have known after your bison kill.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “It was also good you were able to calm the man and convince him to accept your ideas for our clan being here.”

“If I had not been able to do that, this visit would be meaningless. I want to assist these people.”

“Trying to help them is the right thing to do,” he motioned while nodding. “I made the correct decision in choosing this clan for me and my hearth.”

Ayla could not help the slight blush to her cheeks and rushed to change the subject, “Crug, are you ready to lead the hunt?”

He frowned at the question, hoping he had not given any indication of unpreparedness. “I am always ready.”

“I know that; I did not mean to imply any disapproval of you. This hunt will be different, though. Not only will you have the men of two clans trying to work together, but you will also need to be able to manage some hunters who are not as strong as they should be and a man who is worried about his position as the leader - even more so after I embarrassed him in front of his people.” She blushed again. “Bort knows he is not a good leader but does not want to admit it, which makes him act unpredictably, as you saw earlier. You should try to treat him well enough, so your orders do not anger him, but make certain he does not jeopardize the hunt.”

Crug nodded seriously. He had not thought about those complications and realized that was an indication he would never be a leader, as opposed to the woman in front of him.

Ayla saw the boy had observed everything that had been said, in addition to paying remarkably close attention to Crug and his spear. Curious, she asked him, “What is your name?”

Caught by surprise that the very tall Others woman was addressing him, he hesitated for an instant. “This boy is called Tek. He greets the leader Ay-la.” He hoped he said her name well enough not to offend someone strong enough to confront Bort as she had.

Ayla motioned for him to come closer. When he stood wide-eyed before her, she looked down at him, quickly appraising, and asked, “Tek, why is it you are not yet a hunter? You look like a strong young man to me.”

Crug suppressed a snort at seeing the boy puff up his chest when Ayla praised his appearance. She had a good way with people, he mused, but she was right: Tek did appear too old to be still considered a boy.

“Bort has prevented me from having my manhood hunt, though I trained well and even have my own spear that I made,” he signed dejectedly.

Ayla was quick to ask, “Why would he do that to you?” 

“He said I needed to wait longer to have a chance at hunting until I could act like a real man.”

Ayla was baffled. She could tell Tek was a normal boy or young man. “I do not understand. Explain to me why he would say that.”

He sighed but would obey her order. “Mostly, it concerns the woman with all the bruises on her. I am certain you saw her.”

“I will be speaking with her later.”

Tek nodded. “Her name is Eena. After the last summer ended, she joined our clan with her mother. They were both very weak when they arrived here after walking for a long time to find a new home. Ever since she came, Bort has blamed Eena for everything that went wrong. He says she brings us bad luck - that she causes the hunts to be unsuccessful. But the hunting did not go well before either, so I know it is not her fault.”

Tek was growing more agitated as he spoke. “Even before Eena joined our clan, Bort disliked me. My mother’s mother told me it was because Bort had wanted to be given my mother when she became a woman, but the man of my hearth asked the leader for her before anyone else did. Bort never forgot about that and did not like any of us from that hearth.”

Ayla frowned. Holding onto a grudge like that demonstrated immaturity, particularly on the part of a leader whose clan could use an additional hunter. In her mind, it was one more reason Bort should never have been the leader.

Tek resumed his gestures, “The condition of our people right now is Bort's fault. He is a bad leader. This clan is not going to survive with him leading us; we will all be dead before the next winter is over.”

When Tek saw her raised eyebrows, he took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. “I regret showing my anger. I only wish I could be in a clan with a good and strong leader. Everyone in our clan thinks you are that after watching you with Bort, although it is difficult for people to accept that a woman could be a leader.” At Crug’s narrowed eyes, he added to his last words, “Ayla, even if you are a woman, I would rather be in your clan than this one, but I would not want to leave Eena here by herself. Bort punishes me by preventing my manhood hunt every time he sees me get angry when he cuffs Eena for no reason, but at least it distracts him from hurting her for a short time. Because I have tried to defend her from him with my words, he says I am still a boy and not ready to be a man; otherwise, I would understand that women often need discipline. I am willing to do what I have for Eena; I do not know if she would survive well here without me.”

Ayla prevented herself from reacting overtly to Tek’s touching worry about the young woman. “Yes, I saw your leader cuff Eena when his men came back from an unsuccessful hunt,” Ayla offered without first thinking of the implication of making such a statement.

Tek nodded. “That is typical for him, but... you have not been here before.” He paused, and his eyes widened slightly. “You saw that when you traveled through the spirit world? I saw the young man Borg talk about your mog-ur ability,” he added with a shiver.

She sighed at his reaction. “Yes, but we do not need to talk about that now. I am more interested in your description of Bort’s clan.”

The boy shook his head sadly. “I do not know anything else I can tell you. I only wish I could leave and knew how to help Eena. It is unfair that Bort treats her the way he does, even if she is a woman.”

Ayla looked directly into Tek’s eyes. “You wish for her to be given to you as your mate?” She saw his slightly embarrassed nod. “I am certain you irritated your leader, but you intended to help Eena. I do not fault that you were trying to help her, but at some point, you must have realized what you were doing was not making her life better.”

Tek’s entire body slumped.

“You tried to protect her, and that is honorable,” she reassured him. “Since Bort does not yet consider you a man, do you live in someone else’s hearth?”

“No. May this boy tell the leader Ayla about his life? Maybe that will help her understand our clan better.”

“You may, but do not speak formally to me. It is not a ceremony, Tek,” she gently ordered.

He nodded his understanding, feeling the warmth of the kind expression in her eyes. “In our old cave, I lived with my mother and her mate. My sibling was there too; I had always been close to her since we were two born together. When so many - even my mother and her mate - died in the sickness that came to our cave, I was left alone with my sibling, who had recently become a woman. She was still unmated, though. The leader at the time moved us to the hearth where my mother’s mother lived, and then her mate passed on to the next world. After that, our clan left the cave to search for a new home since Oka said we should leave the evil spirits of sickness behind.

“When a group of Others attacked us, they killed the old leader was killed and my sibling was lost when we all started running. We had no choice since our men’s spears could not compete with the weapons they threw at us from a distance. We did not know what happened to my sibling but could only assume she died. Even if she escaped from the Others men, she would not be able to live by herself. What woman could?” He dipped his head slightly. “I mean no disrespect to the leader Ayla. I am certain you would be able to do that easily since you can hunt for yourself.”

She nodded to the boy, urging him to continue.

“We were surprised when she suddenly appeared at our campsite early one morning a few days later. Somehow, she had found us, even though we had traveled since we last saw her. I was so pleased to see her again!

“Bort had become the new leader,” Tek related. “He demanded to know how my sibling had stayed alive and how she was able to find us. She said she had been saved and hidden by an Others man who disapproved of the other Others attacking us. She stayed with him for those days while he protected and provided for her. The man then tracked our clan to take her back to us since he thought she looked like she missed being with her people. When the leader asked her, she admitted she also relieved the Others man’s needs.” Tek took a deep breath before going on, and Ayla braced herself for what he would say, hoping he had not ordered a death curse for the young woman.

“Bort said because that Others man allowed her to remain with him, she must have enjoyed being with him and relieving his needs. Therefore, we were to no longer consider her as Clan because she preferred Others to her own people. Therefore, she was now unfit to be given to any real man. Then Bort banished her! It happened so fast. We were all stunned, and I was going to lose her again. Braz argued against the leader’s decision, but Bort ignored him. At least he let her take all of her belongings that I had been carrying so she had something to help her survive; Bort probably thought he was generous to her by allowing that. It was difficult to watch her walk away from us; she looked so sad.” He closed his eyes, unable to continue for a moment.

When he reopened them, he resumed speaking, “I regret showing my emotions like that. It is only that I miss my sibling, though I know it is not very manly to admit. I prayed to Ursus she could find that Others man again; he treated her better than Bort had! But I fear she is in the next world now.”

“It is not unmanly to worry about your sibling, especially after the way Bort treated her.” Ayla was glad to see Crug’s concurring nod. “What was her name, Tek?” she gestured gently.

“She was called Oba. I hope her spirit somehow found its way to Ursus,” he added with great sorrow in his eyes.

Ayla was deeply moved and wondered if those born together had a closer bond than ordinary siblings. This boy’s distress certainly seemed to indicate that being the case, despite the several cycles of seasons that must have passed since Oba’s banishing.

“Maybe I can find out about her for you, Tek; I can try.”

Tek’s eyes opened wide, but he remained still. “Braz told me he prayed to Ursus to welcome Oba’s spirit to him, but that was all he could do.”

Ayla nodded. “When did her banishing happen, Tek? I know it was before the Clan Gathering.”

He thought hard. “It was one cycle of seasons before Brok’s hunters came through our area on their way to hunt mammoth.”

“Two summers before the Clan Gathering then,” she motioned mostly to herself. Oba had been gone now for five seasons-cycles. She would have needed to find another clan or that tolerant and thoughtful Others man for her to have survived. But would he have kept her with him, and would his Others clan have accepted her? Ayla did not think it was very likely the young woman was still alive, unfortunately. “Continue your story, Tek.”

He nodded. “Bort allowed me to continue to live with my mother’s mother. There were no other men for her to be given to since she was already old; Bort reminded her of this every day. At least we were allowed to share in the meat from the hunts, but she died this past winter.” He paused to lower his head; he had been fond of the older woman.

“Now, Eena lives in the same hearth with me. Bort has not given her to any man because he thinks she is a bad-luck woman. She cooks for me and takes care of the hearth, but that is all.” He paused to grunt at his situation. “Since I am still a boy, I am not permitted to touch her or treat her as a man does a woman, despite the great need she causes in me. It is frustrating!”

Ayla allowed Tek to calm himself after his outburst and then gestured, “You and Eena have both suffered in Bort’s clan. Tek, there may be a way to resolve this, but I need to think about how to accomplish it in the best manner. Be patient for now. Do you understand me?”

After he nodded, she resumed talking. “First, there is another matter. When Crug takes the men out hunting, there will be many women and children from both clans. I will need your assistance to protect them until the hunters return. Will you join with other men to perform that duty for me?”

Tek’s chest puffed up again. “This boy will be honored to help the female leader.”

Crug nodded after having seen the entire conversation. “That is a good idea, Ayla. I would trust Tek. He seems deserving of more chances than Bort has given him - not that I would criticize his leader.”

“Of course not, Crug,” she replied with a smirk, causing his expression to brighten after Tek’s sad story.

Movement from the south then caught her eye. “Our clan has arrived,” she said, nodding toward Zard, who was walking into the clearing ahead of the rest. “Tek, I will speak with you again later,” she motioned quickly.

With that, she briskly headed over to talk to her second-in-command. Tek could only stare at her. He had never seen a woman who spoke so decisively and walked as confidently as a man - yet showed compassion to him as a woman would.


	71. Chapter 71

“Zard. You arrived quickly.”

Ayla’s second-in-command nodded. “Your clan is excellent, as I already knew. They were ready to start walking even before Borg reached us. I think they hurried because they were curious about the other clan, but mostly they were worried about you.”

“As everyone can see, I am well and unharmed. Did Borg tell you everything?”

Zard looked around, momentarily distracted by his dismay at the state of the cave area. “Yes, and he said Crug would lead a hunt with the men from both clans. You will be staying at the cave instead?”

She nodded.

“Do you need any of the men to remain with you? There will be many women and children left here.”

“I already thought of that. I will be here, along with Zoug, Broud, and Vorn. Goov will keep talking with the other mog-ur Braz, but he can help protect the women if need be. Tek will also be here to help; he is the older boy standing near Crug.”

Zard frowned. “He looks like he should be hunting with the men.”

“It is a long story and a complicated situation. In the meantime, Tek is pleased that I asked him to help with the guarding; I think he is strong enough and will do well.”

The second-in-command nodded, fully accepting the leader’s words.

“Zard, I have already spoken to Crug about this, but I think Bort is frustrated about the fact that he is unsuited to be a leader. He does not like to admit that to anyone, though, and acts arrogantly to try to disguise his uncertainty. All of that mixes with his out-of-control personality.” She sighed. “Treat him well on the hunt, but be watchful of him. I do not think he will behave poorly toward any of the men since he knows he is not in good enough shape to fight anyone, but I would not want him to ruin the hunt.”

He nodded. “I will do that. Borg said you intimidated Bort, and he was too afraid to strike you.”

“As well he should have been.”

Zard’s eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen Ayla boast before. 

She chuckled lightly. “I did not say that as well as I should have. What I meant was I am certain the men who were with me would have defended me well.”

He grunted. “That may be, but it is also true that you might have been able to handle him by yourself, especially since he is not as healthy and strong as he should be.”

“Does my second-in-command doubt I would be able to do that if Bort were in better shape?”

Zard narrowed his eyes and then saw Ayla’s mouth corners start to turn up, which he knew indicated she was amused. “Maybe you could. I know that I hope never to anger you.”

“You are much stronger than me, Zard,” she said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him. “Tell Crug to gather the men for the hunt, and I will get everyone else situated.”

Zard nodded and walked toward the hunt leader while Ayla spoke to the women of her clan, instructing them to set up a minimal camp as they would for a midday stop. She explained she did not expect to spend the night so close to Bort’s cave since the other leader was uncomfortable with her presence.

Finished with that straightforward task, Ayla walked to the men who had assembled around Crug. She had seen his minimally raised eyebrow that let her know he wished to speak with her before the hunters left.

When she nodded for him to speak, he gestured to her, “I am leading this hunt of many men, but I admit I do not know this area, nor do we have the time to search for days. Bort tells me there are not many herds around here."

After a glance at the other leader, Ayla nodded and then sighed. “Perhaps I can find something - if Ursus approves.”

Bort, who had observed their conversation, looked at her quizzically and watched as she walked over to a large tree, leaned her back against it, and closed her eyes. He walked slowly and silently over to her and opened his mouth to speak her name to ask why she was delaying their hunt. She put her hand up, palm facing out, to prevent him from making a sound at that moment, causing his jaw to drop open. How did she know he was about to talk to her if she had shut her eyes? When he glanced back at her men, he could see they thought there was nothing unusual about her behavior; in fact, they were eagerly awaiting her words to Crug. It was then he remembered the mog-ur abilities she had and realized she must be paying a quick visit to the spirit world. A shudder ran through his entire body several times at seeing a woman enter that other realm; it was frightening enough when his own mog-ur sent his spirit there.

It did not take long before Ayla re-opened her eyes and pointed to the southeast, ignoring Bort. “A small herd of female and young reindeer - less than one hand of the sun away.”

Crug’s posture indicated his immediate acceptance of the information. “I do not think we will need to take any women with us if we will be hunting that close to this cave. With so many hunters, we can carry any kills ourselves; we can send for the women if necessary. If my leader agrees, we will try for two animals: one for each clan.”

“I agree with you, Crug. You may take the men now.”

The hunt leader nodded and motioned for the hunters to follow, signing that Bort could stay beside him as they began to jog in the direction she had indicated.

Before taking off to catch up with Crug, Bort gave one more backward glance at Ayla, trying to reconcile everything he had seen today from the woman. All of it seemed impossible, yet it was not. She was very real but too strange for him. Even if this visiting clan managed to help him in any way, the woman made him fear for his future and his way of life. Would she try to change everything because she was powerful and had so many skills - skills a woman should not have?

Setting aside those thoughts, he would try to keep his mind focused on the hope for a successful hunt. Of course, if they found the herd where she said it would be, it would be good to have the meat, but it would also confirm her spirit ability; the latter prospect distressed him. He fervently hoped the clan of this abnormal Ayla woman would leave soon and allow his life to return to normal.

**

When Oda saw the hunters leave, she allowed Durc to go to his mother, and he did so enthusiastically, with Ura close behind him.

“Mama!”

Ayla knew everyone there was startled by the sound of the boy’s voice, but she ignored them to focus on her son. After the tension of dealing with the other leader, she welcomed the sight of Durc running toward her with a huge grin.

The eyes of the women of Bort’s clan opened wide when they saw the exuberant boy was deformed. Though he was skinnier than a typical young male child, he looked vigorous, and judging by the way the woman Ayla had bent down to gather him into her arms, he must be the son she mentioned. Did her powerful totem cause him to be deformed? Strangely, he looked and acted like a normal boy. If he had turned out so healthy, why did their customs say these children should be left for Ursus?

Their surprise increased when they spotted the deformed girl, who was now hugging the female leader too; she looked as healthy as the boy. Ayla had not mentioned a daughter, however, so the girl probably belonged to a different woman. Did this other clan allow all deformed babies to live? Furtively, Bort’s women cast their eyes toward the young woman Eena of their clan, who stared at the two young children with such sadness, the others had to turn their eyes away from her. It was not polite to stare, they told themselves to rationalize their sympathy for her. But they were unable to keep from wondering about the thoughts in the mind of that woman, who was now looking fixedly at the ground, having pulled her eyes away from the joyous reunion.

Having made her way to her hearth-mate at an appropriately slower pace, Oda lowered herself in front of Ayla. After the tap on her shoulder, she rose and gestured animatedly, “This woman was so worried about you! All of us were, but I know we should not have been. When Borg told us everything that happened and how strong a leader you were, this woman became even more proud of her future mate. May she hug the leader?”

The women of Bort’s clan stared without meaning to. The female leader would have a woman for a mate? How could that be? This clan of Ayla’s was undoubtedly the oddest they had ever known.

Ayla, though, could not help smiling at Oda, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement and relief. She nodded to the shorter woman.

Unaware of all the stares, Oda threw her arms around her leader and embraced her tightly before finally letting go, though she continued to hold on to Ayla’s arm at her elbow, so pleased was she to have the tall woman back and uninjured.

“Were you not worried while you were facing Bort? Borg said you looked so unafraid,” Oda asked, looking up at Ayla with eyes sparkling in the bright sunshine.

“I will tell only you that I am very pleased my heart is beating slower again,” Ayla answered, hiding her confession from the eyes of the watching women by minimizing her gestures.

Oda motioned, “I will not disclose that to anyone, especially while we are here. We would not want Bort to think less of you. No matter what you may say, though, you must have been impressive.” She sighed with pleasure. 

It was at that moment that Uba came upon the two. A single eyebrow lifted at seeing Oda still openly touching Ayla’s arm, causing the woman to blush and quickly let go of the leader.

After walking directly to her sister, Uba told her, “I am proud of you, Ayla; everyone in the clan is. We respected you before, but after seeing Borg’s report... Zard questioned him to make sure he did not exaggerate what had happened, but Borg said everything was as he had described it. My sister’s strong will defeated Bort!” Unable to stop herself, she too embraced Ayla. When she pulled back, she motioned, “I wish Creb and Iza had been here to see my big and strong sister today.”

Ayla smiled gently at Uba. “I believe they are aware of what is happening.”

Uba’s eyes widened slightly, and then she nodded. “You would know.”

Turning to Oda, Ayla removed the Ursus pendant from around her neck. “Take this and return it to its safe place in my things, Oda.” When the other woman nodded and gingerly took the large tooth into her hands, Ayla spoke further to her, “I promised I would take Uba to meet with Bort’s medicine woman Oka and there will be even more for me to do later. You can continue to take care of Durc as you have done so often for me. I will hope to have time to spend with all of you tonight.”

Oda nodded, still unaccustomed to being treated so kindly - and not being gruffly ordered - after all the seasons she spent as Karg’s mate. 

“Durc,” Ayla looked at her son, unable to avoid smiling at him, “you will obey Oda... and try not to get too dirty today.”

“Yes, Mama,” he motioned with a broad grin that was identical to hers. She shook her head slightly, knowing only too well that remaining relatively clean seemed to be impossible for Durc and Grev.

As Oda led the two young ones away to mingle with the women and children of Bort’s clan, Uba signed, “Your future mate obeys you well, and she does not seem to mind others noticing that she cares about you.”

Ayla blushed at her sister's recalling of Oda holding on to her arm but responded, “Yes, she is very attentive. She is that way because she does not spend her day teasing me.”

Uba nodded. “No, that is why I am here, my large and very strong sister.”

Ayla rolled her eyes and then grew serious. “This clan needs so much assistance, Uba. They are in a bad way, and Bort has no idea what to do as their leader. That frustrates him, and he responds by being cruel toward the others, especially to one of his clan women. I need to think of something to help them.”

“Crug will lead the men on a hunt, will he not?”

“True, but that will only help them temporarily. The other clan could join us in our travel, but I do not think Bort would allow that, despite the progress I made with him. I am not certain his clan members would agree to leave either. With all the difficulties they have faced together, they probably feel obligated to help each other survive what may come - even if it means staying with Bort. The ancient Clan tradition of blindly following the leader is a powerful one.” Frowning, she gestured, “I hope that is not the reason my men are supporting me.”

“Ayla, how could you even wonder about that? I know you are not blind to their looks of respect for you, and after today, they will admire you even more. No, my sister, they support you because they can see you are already an excellent leader. You should pay attention to what your sister is telling you!” she added unabashedly.

Ayla could not suppress her smile. “I will do as you say, but I am worried about the people of Bort’s clan.”

“Ayla, you are such a good woman. If a man outside our clan only saw this side of you, he might think you were too soft-hearted to be a leader. But we know about the other part of Ayla - the one that can scare a grown man like Bort. Those two parts of you together will make you the best leader in all the clans.”

Ayla was blushing profusely and feeling the warmth of Uba’s praise.

“Because you are also such a giant woman, you will probably frighten any man into doing your will.”

Ayla shook her head. “Have I told you that you are the strangest sister I have?”

Uba frowned in mock disappointment. “I thought I was your favorite sister.”

“You are, but you are also very odd.”

Uba shrugged. “I am mixed, as you informed me. You should expect me to be different from the other women.”

Ayla grinned, grateful her sister could help her relax so well. 

“I feel sorry for Oka having to be the medicine woman for Bort,” Uba motioned, with a look of disgust on her face while saying the man’s name.

Ayla nodded. “I am sure he has made her job more difficult. Come, I will take you to meet her, although you may shock her since you are such a strange woman.”

“After everything she saw you do today, I do not think Oka will consider me to be strange at all in comparison to you.”

“Perhaps I should say you need to meet with the woman who was hoping Vorn would signal her,” Ayla teased.

Uba narrowed her eyes. “Yes, I should. Perhaps I will entice Vorn to relieve his needs with me right in front of her - many times.”

Ayla had to cover her mouth to try to keep from laughing aloud. “Uba, you are so funny. However, if Vorn can keep up with your excessive neediness, that might make him even more attractive to her and the other women.”

Uba put her hands on her hips, copying a posture she had seen from Ayla the day before when she was scolding Durc.

“Uba, I am only joking,” Ayla told her. “Oka is a very good woman with her own mate. She told me she was only startled into those thoughts because Vorn was so kind to her; that type of behavior among Bort’s men has been discouraged by their leader. You should not be jealous.”

Uba nodded slowly. “I know. Our men treat all the women of our clan very well, so that must have surprised Oka when Vorn acted that way to her. But I do not want him to decide to stay here to be with another woman,” Uba pouted, “now that I have finally trained him to keep up with me.”

Ayla snorted at her sister’s brazenness but suddenly had a thought enter her mind unbidden. “You have given me a good idea, Uba.”

The younger medicine woman had a horror-stricken look on her face.

“Do not worry. It is only coming together in my mind now, but it does not involve Vorn. Besides, I do not think he wishes to give up his mate. He seems to have grown fond of his bold - and short - woman.”

Uba’s relief was palpable. “You are right. I should not worry about him leaving, especially to go with a leader like Bort. Who would do that willingly?” She then looked at her sister with humor in her eyes before continuing, “Also, I do not know why you say I am short; I am taller than all the other women in our clan - except for you, of course. But that is understandable since you are nearly as tall as a bear.”

Ayla shook her head and chuckled, hoping none of Bort’s women were watching this private conversation that would indeed have been bizarre to them. “Come with me, rabbit-woman.”

When the two sisters had made their way to Bort’s medicine woman, Oka immediately prostrated herself in front of Ayla. “This unworthy medicine woman is honored to be revisited by the powerful leader and first-ranked medicine woman.”

“This is my sister Uba,” Ayla informed her, gently pulling Oka up to her feet. “She was too young to have been a medicine woman at the last Clan Gathering, but she is now an excellent one and is eager to meet with you.” Ayla glanced fleetingly at Uba, cautioning her to behave. “As I told you when we spoke before, we are always eager to talk with other medicine women in hopes of learning something from them.”

Uba let out a soft snort at her sister’s words and was amused by Oka’s wide-eyed reaction to her. “Oka, Ayla is too modest. Her skill is far above mine and everyone else’s. There is nothing we can teach to my sister - my very large sister,” she added.

Oka could not prevent her gasp and looked at Ayla, wondering if she would tolerate Uba’s impertinence. To her surprise, the female leader’s eyes glinted with amusement.

“Uba, you are not shy when you are around other medicine women, are you?” Ayla asked rhetorically, shaking her head. “I regret my sister startled you, Oka, but I think that was her intention.”

Oka nodded hesitantly. She already knew Ayla was a strange woman, but it seemed Uba was also quite different. Ayla’s clan must be the oddest clan of all, Oka thought, with a female leader, two deformed children, talk about women mated to each other - and the very kind man Vorn. Suddenly, her eyes popped open as she remembered this Uba - the second-ranked medicine woman - was his mate. Oka hoped the younger but higher-status woman was not irritated with her for having appeared hopeful Vorn would signal her. She knew the man Borg had been watching when she treated Vorn’s arm and may have told Ayla’s clan about the look of longing she had on her face. Fortunately, the young woman in front of her did not seem upset with her.

“It is true I enjoy teasing my huge and strong sister, but I usually only do that in private,” Uba told her.

Oka blinked at how casually - and peculiarly - the two women spoke with and about each other, especially since one of them was the leader. She gestured tentatively, “If I am permitted to make such an observation, I have never seen anyone so tall as you before, Ayla.” 

Uba motioned proudly, “We will have the tallest leader at the next Clan Gathering. She will probably be even bigger by that time.”

Oka looked at Ayla in surprise. How could that be?

Ayla sighed with resignation. “It is true. Ursus has seen fit for me to keep growing for now.”

Uba nodded. “I can see that, Ayla. The bottom of your wrap is higher up on your leg than it was when we left our old cave.” The younger woman’s eyes twinkled, and Ayla wondered what her unpredictable sister would say next. “We were told the mog-ur Braz was openly admiring your very long legs. He probably appreciated that your wrap was short; I am certain it made his staring easier even after you lowered it.”

Ayla lifted an eyebrow while trying unsuccessfully to prevent her face from becoming flushed. “Borg told everything that happened,” she sighed.

“He said that was your order to him.” Ayla could tell Uba was enjoying herself, especially after noting Oka’s mouth was hanging open. It seemed her sister enjoyed shocking other medicine women.

“Oka, I know my sister is unusual,” Ayla began with a glance at Uba, “but there is nothing about her behavior that should concern you. We act this way to each other when we are by ourselves because we enjoy it.”

“But you should know that I care for my sister,” Uba reassured Oka. “She is the best woman I know, and I believe she will be the greatest leader... and mog-ur.”

Oka nodded; she did not doubt the sincerity of the young woman’s signs. That the sisters had great affection for one another was obvious. But how could Uba say such insolent things she did not mean when she looked like a perfectly normal woman? Maybe she had been affected by growing up in the same hearth with Ayla. A thought suddenly came into her mind. “But Ayla, you have not teased Uba yet.” Oka’s eyes were marginally brighter; she hoped she had not offended either of them by trying to play along with their game.

Ayla smiled softly. “You are correct, Oka, but I have too much on my mind. I should speak with Eena now.”

Oka nodded again. “It would be good if you talked to her. I feel sorry for the woman, but I cannot do very much to help her without Bort becoming angry and cuffing me, too.”

“I understand,” Ayla told her, shaking her head at the latest but unsurprising revelation. “You do not believe Eena brings bad luck to your clan, do you?”

“I do not think anyone besides Bort thinks that about her,” Oka replied, feeling more assertive by the moment. 

“Tek told me part of Eena’s story, but I would like to know more about her.” 

“She has not recounted anything of her long walk to our cave other than mentioning her mother’s mate died on the way, but maybe she will tell you.” Oka looked around quickly to make sure nobody was watching her. “In this medicine woman’s opinion, the best solution for Eena would be getting away from Bort.”

Ayla nodded sadly at the medicine woman’s assessment. “You are correct, Oka.”

“May this woman say something else to you she knows is insolent?” Oka inquired. “I feel a need to tell it to someone.”

Ayla gestured for her to proceed, wondering what this polite and respectful woman could say that would be considered offensive.

Oka glanced around her once more. When she was certain no one else was watching, she finally spoke using minimal gestures and without voicing any names, “I wish my leader had tried to swing his fist at the female leader.” Ayla was taken aback by her comment but waited for Oka’s explanation. “If he had, I am certain you would have stopped him and maybe punched him hard enough to knock him out, as your mog-ur said you did to another bad man. I know it is not right to wish for fighting, but I believe my leader deserves to have someone do that to him, as the Great Cave Bear himself must surely know - not that I would know anything about the spirits.” By the time she finished, Oka was blushing profusely at revealing her pent-up emotions.

Uba’s jaw had dropped, but Ayla merely raised her eyebrows. “I am pleased you feel comfortable enough with me to be so honest, Oka. I understand your frustration with Bort’s leadership, but it is best to resolve situations without physically fighting, if possible. However, I will assure you that if I see him harm anyone - or even try to - while we are still here, I will be ready for him with a more forceful response than I used earlier.”

“You would punch him hard?” Oka asked hopefully, though she was again embarrassed by her violent thoughts.

Ayla nodded slowly. “If it were unavoidable, I would make certain to do it with enough force that even his ancestors’ spirits would feel the blow.”

Uba snorted, earning her a smirk from Ayla and questioning looks from the other women at the sudden loud noise.

“But Oka,” Ayla added firmly, “we should hope that does not become necessary.”

Oka nodded, feeling comforted by Ayla’s words. Though it was strange to imagine a woman hitting a man, she instinctively knew this woman would protect those who could not defend themselves. She replied, “I know it is not wise to wish for fighting, but I believe you could defeat Bort; he is a weak man in many ways. I regret expressing my irritation with him so openly to you, but he has allowed our clan only to get worse since he took over the leadership all those cycles of seasons ago. I fear for our survival now.” She sighed deeply and shook her head sadly. “I wish I could be in your clan, Ayla. My mate Got seems impressed with you, too, but it would be difficult for him to decide to move away from here.”

“I am sure that is true, Oka, and you still have your duty as a medicine woman to take care of these people,” Ayla reminded her.

“I know,” Oka gestured. “The best solution would be for our clan to join with yours, but I do not think Bort would allow that to happen.”

Ayla nodded and then paused for a moment before proceeding. “You do not know what Ursus may have in store for you and the rest of your clan, though what he has planned may not take place right away.” At Oka’s inquiring look, she shook her head gently. “No, I do not know what the future holds for you. I am only asking you to be patient, my new friend.”

“Your words are reassuring to me, and I will do as you say, Ayla. I will remain hopeful that someday our lives will improve.”

Ayla smiled. “You are a good woman and a very good medicine woman, Oka. Bort’s clan is fortunate to have you with them.”

Oka blushed at the praise from the first-ranked medicine woman, filled with the conviction she could handle the misfortunes that might befall their clan, even with Bort as their leader. She decided she would send a thought each day to her totem, asking that a solution to their clan’s decline might be found. Perhaps the spirits would look favorably upon her request even though she was not a mog-ur.

“Despite my sister’s inability to stop teasing me, she is very knowledgeable, as I said, and is now our primary medicine woman due to my other responsibilities,” Ayla told her. “I will leave you two to speak with each other; I am sure there is plenty for you to discuss.”

Oka dipped her head to show respect as the tall woman left. She turned her attention to Uba, anxious to learn as much additional healing-magic knowledge as possible before Ayla’s clan left.


	72. Chapter 72

“Eena,” Ayla spoke as she approached the woman who had been sitting alone.

Responding to the visiting leader’s authority, Eena lowered her head since she was already on the ground. At the tap and accompanying gesture, she rose to her feet and looked up to Ayla, noticing how tall the Other woman was.

“You and I will talk, but first, I have another idea to help this clan more,” Ayla told her with a determined look on her face. “Wait for me here.”

After walking the short distance to the cave entrance, Ayla quickly organized both clans' women to clean the unkempt cave and the surrounding area. The women immediately obeyed her as they would any leader and started working as she had directed. A smile came to her face when she saw the children trying to help, too.

Heading back to where she had left Eena, Ayla saw the woman had frozen in place. Following her gaze, she could tell Eena had been staring directly at Durc and Ura, only reluctantly pulling her sorrow-filled eyes away from the two at the last moment. Ayla wondered about the reaction she had just seen but would wait to learn what had affected Eena so profoundly.

“The other women are now busy working; our conversation will be private. Tell me the story of how you came to live with this clan. Tek said you had not been here very long.”

The shorter woman sighed. “I lived with my mother Orta and her mate in Nard’s cave. It was always crowded there since all the hearths have been full since I can remember, which meant the clan could not get any bigger.” She winced at her implied criticism of Nard. “It is not as if this mere woman would understand such matters. The cave was a very good one and served the clan well for many cycles of seasons.”

“That was an excellent observation you made, Eena. It would probably be good for Nard and his clan to search for a larger cave, but change is difficult for most people. You should not worry about offending anyone now; speak freely to me.”

Eena nodded at the female leader’s request for total honesty. “Nard’s mate’s son became a man and was given a woman, so he needed his own hearth. As I know he did in the past, Nard asked if any of the men would be willing for his hearth to be shared with another man’s or whether any man would give up his hearth completely and move to another cave such as Brok’s; he knew that leader had a large cave and it was the closest. My mother’s mate said he would go since he was impressed with Brok and his hunters at the last Clan Gathering.” She looked up at Ayla again. “The leader he admired the most was Brun, but he thought your clan’s cave might be too far away for my mother and me to travel there. He was always considerate of us.”

Ayla nodded, urging her to continue.

“We left for Brok’s cave a few days later, after gathering enough supplies for our journey. We had been walking for about a phase of the moon when we were startled by two Others men one morning. I do not know why they were traveling alone and without women, but they were not cruel to us, which was surprising.” She cringed. “I did not mean to insult the leader Ayla’s birth people.”

“You did not, Eena.”

The young woman nodded, relieved. “Those men only wanted to use my mother and me, though they did not know the correct signal for relieving their needs. I had become a woman just a few moons before we left but had not been given to a man yet; Nard’s mate’s son did not want me,” Eena explained with a shrug. “The man of my hearth was not pleased the Others men did not request his permission first, but he chose to ignore that discourtesy because it was clear they could not speak properly. My mother later told me her mate also thought we would all be safer if he did not object to them. If so, that was the right decision because the Others men left as soon as they finished relieving themselves.

“The next day, while he was hunting, the man of my hearth was attacked and gored by a lone rhino. My mother and I had hidden nearby; we watched it happen. After the rhino finally went away, we rushed to the man of my hearth but could not do anything for him since we did not know any healing magic. However, I do not think any medicine woman could have saved him since the horn had gone all the way through him and out his back. He died quickly.” She stopped speaking, overcome by emotion, and Ayla hugged her tightly.

Eena accepted the embrace gratefully. “He was a good man,” she motioned when she pulled back. “He never cuffed me, and I only saw him cuff my mother one time. He might have done it more, but I never saw it.

She sighed, gathering her thoughts to continue her story. “It was difficult for us to dig his grave, but we managed to do it. We wanted to put his weapons with him, but we knew we could not touch them. Mostly, we were upset he did not have a proper burial with a mog-ur present. I hope his spirit found its way to the next world. It is something I have worried about ever since he died.”

“Tell me his name, Eena.” 

“He was called Gorg.”

Ayla nodded at the information. “I will try to find out for you.”

Eena nodded appreciatively; she had seen Goov’s mention of this woman’s powerful mog-ur ability. Maybe Ayla could make sure Gorg’s spirit was with Ursus. “My mother and I did not know which way to go without Gorg leading us, and we became lost. We walked so far, but we never found Brok’s cave. We figured out we had missed it, but we did not know where we were.”

“How long did you and your mother walk after his passing?”

“It might have been for a moon-cycle, but maybe even longer than that. There were so many days of walking, and I would not know how to count them as a mog-ur could.”

Ayla looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “What did you eat all that time, Eena?”

“Mostly whatever we could gather,” she answered evasively.

“Mostly? You ate no meat?”

Eena blushed furiously. “We had some meat with us, but we ate it all after only a few days. Sometimes, we were able to get fish, though.” She could not meet Ayla’s eyes.

“There is more you are not telling me, Eena. I told you to be honest with me,” Ayla signed firmly, but then she softened her expression. “I will not allow anyone to punish you for whatever you may tell me.”

Eena nodded and released a large breath. “My mother and I realized I was pregnant during the time we were walking by ourselves. I did not expect that to happen since there were no men’s totems around us.”

“But there were, Eena. You said a man of the Others relieved his needs with you early in your journey.”

Her eyes widened in comprehension. “The Others man… That makes sense to me.” At Ayla’s questioning look, she said, “If the powerful female leader allows me to describe everything to her, she will learn what my words mean.”

“You may take your time telling me, but speak informally, Eena.”

The younger woman nodded her understanding. “Our memories told us a pregnant woman should eat plenty of cooked meat. I started trying to throw rocks at rabbits, and even ptarmigans, to... kill them... so we could have more food.” She was embarrassed to admit to having done something that could be construed as hunting and hung her head low to hide her face.

“Eena,” Ayla voiced and waited for the woman to look up at her. “I will not tell this to anyone in your clan, and no one will curse you with death. How could I allow that to happen to you when I have been hunting with a sling since I was a girl?”

Eena’s jaw dropped. “Your clan allowed you to hunt when you were a girl?”

Ayla nodded to her with a slight smirk. “They did... eventually.”

Eena gave her a curious look, knowing Ayla’s words indicated there must be an interesting story behind her casual statement about hunting. She would not ask about it at this time, though. “Your hunt leader Crug said you killed a bison by yourself!”

“Yes, I did, but we were talking about you, Eena. Were you able to get any rabbits or ptarmigans with the stones?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “My throws improved as the days passed, and the meat I caught tasted so good after we cooked it. My mother was concerned about my... hunting... but she hoped Ursus was willing to overlook it if it enabled me to eat better, especially since there were no men around to see what I was doing. At least, I was not using a weapon, other than the stones,” she gestured, with more nonchalance than she felt.

“A hyena came close to us once when my mother was cooking two rabbits I had killed. Fortunately, I was able to throw enough stones at it to chase that awful creature away. That was a very good day for my throwing,” she added, pleased with herself. “However, I know we were lucky there was only one hyena, and it must not have been starving.”

Ayla nodded, trying to encourage the young woman. “You were right to go after the meat - and to protect your mother and yourself.”

Eena’s relief at Ayla’s approval was substantial, but then she gave a slight shake of her head. “I could never get enough meat for both of us, and my mother always insisted that I eat as much as I could since I was the one who was pregnant. I could see her growing weaker every day, but she still refused any extra food, especially the meat. Mostly, she only ate what we could forage, despite my begging her to eat more. Soon, I had to support her as we walked, and she needed to rest often, so we did not travel very far each day. I had gotten a little weaker too, but not like my mother, who was becoming skinny from not eating enough. All we could do was keep moving and hope to find people somewhere.”

Eena stopped again, looking at Ayla strangely. “I do not mean to criticize an excellent leader like you, but is there something wrong with your eyes? There is some water leaking from them.”

Ayla managed only a weak smile. “No, my eyes are healthy. Sometimes, the water comes from them when I experience strong emotions like I am now with your sad story. I think it is something that happens to the eyes of Others.”

Eena nodded, feeling surprised yet comforted by a strong leader who was not ashamed to express her emotions. “But you are Others, Ayla. How is it you are not certain about watering eyes?”

Ayla sighed. “I cannot remember my time living with the Others. There was a great shaking of the earth that separated me from my birth hearth when I was a year past my weaning year. It must have frightened me so much when it happened that my mind will not let me recall anything about my mother and her mate. All I know for certain is my time with Brun’s clan.”

Eena could not imagine being unable to remember anything about her childhood and suddenly needing to live with people who were so different. Ayla must have been brave and smart, even as a young girl, to have done so well for herself, she thought.

Interrupting Eena’s pondering, Ayla motioned for her to resume her story.

“One day, we finally came across a hunting party, but it was Bort’s,” she said with palpable distaste. “Fortunately, his medicine woman was with them because my mother was very ill by that time. Bort allowed Oka to examine her, but he grew impatient that she took so long with her. I was angry that he did not seem to care about a woman who was so sick, but I did not let him see that, naturally.

“The hunting party and I soon left and came to Bort’s cave. Oka’s mate Got carried my mother since she was too weak to walk any further. I have been here ever since that day when Bort reluctantly permitted us to stay.”

“You never told him about your... hunting?”

Eena shook her head. “He did not ask, and I thought it was best to refrain from mentioning it to anyone.”

“That was wise of you. I suspect your leader would not have approved of what you did to stay alive. What happened to your mother, Eena?” Ayla asked gently.

The response came after a long and deep sigh. “My mother died about two phases of the moon later. Oka told me Orta had grown too feeble from not eating well while traveling on our own for so long. She tried very hard to save my mother, but it was too late for her.”

Eena’s hopelessly sad eyes were heartbreaking, and Ayla pulled the young woman to her in another hug. After a while, she backed away and said, “I regret so much that you lost your mother and her mate. That man gave his life trying to provide for you, and your mother sacrificed herself so you could survive. Keep that in mind: They cared greatly for you.”

Eena could only manage a single nod.

“Was your mother given a proper burial by Braz to send her spirit on to the next world?”

Eena nodded again, still sad at the memory of the events she had just recounted; it was the first time she had told everything to anyone. “He did. Braz is a good mog-ur, but I wish he would have spoken up to Bort more - not that Bort would have paid him any mind.”

Ayla nodded in turn and then glanced around, noting the women's progress and how much cleaner and tidier the cave seemed already. Looking back at the woman beside her, she knew there was more to her tale since Eena had no child with her after talking about being pregnant. She thought she knew what might have happened but wanted the woman to tell her about it.

“Eena, why does Bort say you have brought bad luck to his clan? How can he think that of you?”

“He said it was because I had remained alive when the other two people of my hearth died in my presence. But there is something else.” She took a breath and let it out slowly. “When it was time for me to give birth near the end of winter, I was finally happy again, even with Bort’s cuffing. I would soon be able to hold a little one in my arms!” The defeated look in her eyes belied her positive statement, and she paused once again. “Instead of one baby, there were two - two born together - but they did not look normal.”

Ayla’s look intensified with the certainty of what she was about to be told. “How were they different?”

“They could not hold their heads up, and they looked like... like those two children over there.” Eena pointed toward Durc and Ura, then hastily put her arm down by her side to avoid drawing attention to herself. “Bort said the babies were deformed, and someone needed to dispose of them. I begged that they would be allowed to live. I had already lost my mother and her mate. I did not want to face the loss of my babies, too, even if they were deformed. I knew they had not yet had their naming day, but I already thought of them as mine, and I wanted to protect them. But Bort did not care; he only wanted them to die. I had no mate to speak for me, so Oka presented my plea to Bort several times. She was so brave to do that because he cuffed her whenever she asked him.” Eena ceased her signing momentarily with the hope of controlling the shaking in her hands.

“Oka told me that Braz spoke for me once and said I should be allowed to keep the babies, but Bort ignored what his mog-ur said. I think everyone has always been afraid of the leader’s temper - everyone except you, Ayla. I wish you had been here then.”

After a shuddering sigh, she continued, “Bort forced his mate to take my little ones away of my arms and leave them for Ursus; she could not tell anyone where she put them. I knew she felt sorry for me, but she would never disobey the leader. I think Bort did not trust me - or even Oka - to do that duty.” She paused, entirely overcome by the emotions of her relived despair.

Ayla now had tears streaming down her cheeks, though she had tried to hold them back. Only through her sheer stubbornness had she managed to avoid a similar outcome with Durc, but she understood the young woman’s emotional distress.

Eena looked up at the tall woman’s wet cheeks with dismay. “Ayla, I regret making you so sad.”

“Eena, it is not your fault! You did not cause any of those deaths that have brought you so much grief. I, too, wish I could have helped you.” She paused to wipe away her tears but also to allow time to regain her composure before asking, “Bort still blames you for everything bad that occurs in his clan?”

“Yes, but Tek told me the hunts were not good even before I arrived, so I do not think I am the cause of their unsuccessful hunting.”

Ayla shook her head. “Of course not, Eena. You are not responsible for the clan’s misfortunes.”

The young woman looked around hurriedly before confiding, “Tek says Bort is the one who has brought on the bad luck because he is not a good leader.”

Ayla nodded and replied as diplomatically as she could, “Bort was unprepared to be the leader and should not have that position. There were few other options for their clan at the time, though.”

When another thought ran through her mind, she asked, “Do you like Tek, Eena?”

The blush on the young woman’s face was telling, as she replied honestly, “I do, but Bort will not allow him to become a man, even though he should be one already. That means I cannot be given to Tek even if he wanted me. Besides, I am a woman; it is not my choice to make. I will probably always be unmated,” she motioned bitterly.

“Eena, do not give up on yourself.” When Ayla saw the young woman’s dejected nod in reply, she told her, “I am proud of you. You have proved you are a brave woman who did so much to remain alive during your long walk. You have also endured a great deal living here with Bort’s clan.”

“I am grateful for your kind words, Ayla, but I only did what I needed to do.”

Ayla gazed at the modest young woman for a moment before asking, “What is your totem, Eena?”

The unexpected question caught her by surprise. “It is... the Hare.”

Ayla partially closed her eyes as she continued to stare in Eena’s general direction for a while, causing the woman to wonder what the female leader was doing. She had seen Braz look that way before - as if he were seeing something ordinary people could not. 

Reopening her eyes fully, Ayla gestured, “I believe you were given the wrong totem in Nard’s clan, or maybe Ursus decided you should have a new one.”

Eena’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“I can see very plainly your protective spirit is the White Fox, not the Hare.”

Eena shook her head repeatedly. “But I am only a woman!”

Ayla smiled, recalling how often she had used those exact words. “It is not too strong for you if that is what you mean, Eena. I believe the stronger totems choose those who will need their help the most. You saw the woman Oda, who is part of my hearth?”

“The one who is to be your mate?” Eena asked, still astonished at that concept.

“Yes. The Red Fox is her totem,” Ayla informed her. “Oda’s daughter Ura, who is the young girl playing with my son, has the Lynx as her spirit protector.”

Eena’s jaw dropped. “Do all of your females have such strong totems?”

“No, but Oda and Ura do.”

“You do too, Ayla, and I think the mighty Cave Lion is perfect for you. You are so strong and brave. But I thought that totem was too much even for men!” She gazed at her in awe. “It is no wonder you are such a powerful woman!”

Unable to stop her blushing, Ayla responded, “My totem, which is female - the Cave Lioness - has given me much strength and confidence since my clan adopted me. But we were talking about your totem, Eena. Perhaps knowing the White Fox is looking after you will help your self-confidence and be a sign that it is time for your life to change.”

“I believe what you say about the White Fox, and I am honored the spirits have permitted such a strong totem for me, although I hope it does not prevent me from becoming pregnant again. But what do you mean that my life would change?”

“All I can say to you now is to be patient while I continue to think about your situation, Eena. I have a complex idea that is forming in my mind, but it will require more thought before I act on it.”

The young woman nodded, wondering what the female leader intended. She did not get the chance to ask her, though, since Ayla suddenly walked over to the cave to the two deformed children. Eena’s heart began pounding in her chest as she saw them heading her way, each holding onto one of the tall woman’s hands.

When Ayla had returned, she spoke to Eena, who was trying not to stare, “Now I understand why you were looking at these two children with such tenderness. Would you like to meet them?”

The young woman’s nod was slight; she was afraid her emotions would spill out of her if she moved any more than that.

“This boy is my son Durc, and the girl is Ura, Oda’s daughter. She is the one whose totem is the Lynx. Durc’s is the Gray Wolf. Durc and Ura, this is my friend Eena.”

Eena was surprised at Ayla’s introduction. Her friend? She did not have many friends, other than Oka... and Tek, she supposed. More importantly, both of these deformed children had been allowed to live when hers had not.

“You are sad,” Durc motioned to Eena while Ura solemnly nodded her agreement. “We could hug you. I always feel better when my mother hugs me.”

The boy’s gestures moved Eena. Who were these people that could care so much for someone they just met - in her case, a woman who had been told many times she only brought bad luck to others? Looking wistfully at the boy, she bent down to his level and signed, “Your mother already hugged me, Durc, but you and Ura may do so too.”

Ayla smiled to see the little ones doing their best to comfort Eena when they had no idea why she was upset. If only it were possible to fix all the problems at this cave with hugs, she reflected, though she knew the value of a heartfelt embrace. 

After a while, she said, “Durc, Ura. I think you have already made Eena feel better with your excellent hugs. Go on back to Oda now and make sure you stay with her. I will see you later.”

As the two hurried away, Eena spoke with emotion as she continued to watch their departing forms, “To look at them is to see what my two children might have been one day. They were a boy and a girl, too, and parts of Durc and Ura look Others, as my babies did. That is what I meant when I said your comment about the Others man’s totem made sense to me.”

Ayla’s face showed her approval of Eena’s reasoning. “You are very observant to have noticed that. A man of the Others used Ura’s mother, and his totem defeated hers. Durc was started after a man in my clan used me; my totem allowed itself to be overcome by his.”

Eena nodded at Ayla's explanation of how any totem could have possibly defeated her powerful Cave Lion for her to become pregnant.

Breaking into Eena’s thoughts, Ayla continued her explanation. “I think you can understand why I choose to say they are mixed. To call those children deformed would mean there is something wrong with them, but there is not, as you can see. They are merely a mixture of Clan and Others.”

“While they look a bit different, I do see they are perfectly normal,” Eena gestured while nodding. “I like your word for them much better than deformed.”

“Just like your babies, those two who were just here could not hold their heads up at birth, but they did eventually and, as you can see, they are healthy and intelligent children. The Clan custom of disposing of deformed babies who are only mixed upsets me very much and offends Ursus. I hope to change that practice in more than just my clan, although I know Brok and his mog-ur now also understand it is Ursus’ wish for those children to have a chance to live like any others.”

Eena’s eyes widened at Ayla’s dismissal of a long-held tradition, but the woman spoke authoritatively, as would a mog-ur. 

“If not for Bort, my children could have been just as healthy,” she gestured resentfully. 

“There is a good possibility of that,” Ayla told her. “You are angry at Bort for what happened; I would feel the same way. Eena, I regret I cannot bring your children back to you, but perhaps your life in the future can become better. Remember what I said: Be patient. Can you do that for me?”

Eena nodded again and watched the tall leader walk over to inspect the cave. The hopeful young woman glanced fleetingly over at Tek, meeting his eyes for a moment, before looking down and walking to join the others in finishing the cleanup.


	73. Chapter 73

The cave and the surrounding area looked tidier than ever, all the women of Bort’s clan agreed after the leader Ayla had approved their work. They were surprised at how much the cleanliness lifted their dispositions; even the men would notice the difference, they were sure. Why Bort never gave them the chance to do this was a mystery to them.

With the cave cleaning finally completed, along with her talks with Oka, Tek, and Eena, Ayla focused her attention on the nearby woods. She narrowed her eyes as she continued to contemplate her move. Deciding, she turned to Tek and handed him her spear, causing his eyes to bulge. “Hold onto this for me. Do not allow anyone else to touch it. Do you understand?”

Tek nodded vigorously. He could hardly believe a leader was allowing him to guard a spear, nor could he understand why he was unbothered by it being a weapon that belonged to a woman.

He looked at it carefully. “It is different to the men’s spears. Does it work as well?”

“Yes, it does. I made this one for myself after the bison hunt. As you can see, it is a little thinner than the men’s. My hands are not as big as theirs, and I wanted one that would fit me better. I have used it several times since then, and I am pleased with it.”

Tek nodded again. Discussing a weapon with a woman made his head spin, but she was very knowledgeable, and her spear was well-made.

Having satisfied Tek’s curiosity for the moment, Ayla was ready to move quickly now. “Zoug,” she called. When the older man turned toward her, she told him, “You, Broud, and Tek will keep your attention on protecting the women; Vorn also has his spear with him if it becomes necessary for him to use it and Goov and Braz are capable of helping too. I will return when I am finished hunting.”

He nodded but asked, “You are going alone, Ayla?”

“Yes. I have too much energy inside me right now to sit or stand still. Perhaps I will be able to find more meat for these people. No one needs to follow me; I can take care of myself.” Without waiting for a response, she dashed toward the copse of trees, her sling at the ready.

Zoug shook his head amusedly and then looked at Tek, who was staring at Ayla while holding her spear.

Turning to the older man, the boy asked, “She runs fast, but is she not afraid of being by herself?”

“You should not worry. Ayla is smart and will not put herself in danger she cannot handle. She has been hunting by herself since she was a girl.”

Tek blinked a few times before speaking again. “Your clan must be very different. I mean no disrespect, but how can your men allow a woman to be in a possibly unsafe situation, even if she is now the leader?”

Zoug nodded. “It was difficult for the men at first, but they have grown accustomed to the way she is. Besides, you know how well she handled your leader. Would you want to be the one to try to prevent Ayla from doing what she wanted to do?” Zoug gestured with raised eyebrows.

The boy shook his head vehemently. “I would not. She is much more of a man than Bort - even though she is a woman. Is she a good leader for your clan? To me, she seems to be.”

“Ayla has not been leading us for long, but I am already impressed, as I knew I would be. I have always known she was special.”

Tek nodded. All the men in the woman’s clan appeared to think highly of her, even their oldest man. Looking again to where she had run, he said, “Zoug, I do not know why she went past that tree line; Bort says there is nothing to hunt over there.” Seeing the old man’s eyes, he said, “You think she will come back with a kill.”

“If she returns with nothing, it would be the first time I have seen that happen,” Zoug explained.

Tek did not know how that was possible, but he could see the man was telling the truth. However, it was also true that Bort was not a very good hunter and may not have realized all the game that was nearby. The clan members knew well the leader’s impatience. Tek would wait to see what this Ayla could find, deciding he would be impressed if she returned with any kill, no matter how small.

Turning his thoughts to the reindeer hunt, he hoped the men were successful. It was not the first time he wished he were with them, his spear in hand.

**

It had been a while since the hunters left. Uba had finished speaking with Oka for now and was rechecking Vorn’s arm despite knowing she didn't have to do so. Her feelings for her mate had deepened as she had revealed to Ayla, but she was unsure when it happened, nor was she certain when he had become so much more attentive to her, as unusual as it was to consider a man being that way toward a woman. She knew Vorn was upset about not being allowed to hunt while his arm healed, though she knew he would obey the medicine women, especially when one of them was his leader. She kept the humorous thought to herself that, in so doing, Vorn would also be obeying his mate.

“Uba,” he voiced softly and nodded in the direction of the open field in front of the woods.

Her other concern had just been alleviated. With the tensions of this cave visit, Uba had been worried about her sister hunting alone in an unfamiliar area, despite her experience. Quickly requesting to help Ayla, she began hurrying toward her even before Vorn had finished signing his permission. Shaking his head at his mate’s impatience, he decided there was no reason to scold her for that.

On the way to her sister, she made certain to walk close to Tek, who was still speaking with Zoug, and gestured to him when she had his attention, “It looks like Ayla found something where Bort said there was nothing.” She would have suppressed her smirk if she had been speaking to one of the men but could not help herself in front of the boy.

Zoug only raised an eyebrow at the younger medicine woman’s brazenness as he marveled at the difference in their clan’s women, especially Uba, compared to Bort’s. It was evident that Vorn had seen what she had said but was not concerned about her behavior, which had grown bolder since the leadership change. Since Uba’s mate did not mind, Zoug would not either, especially since Uba made funny comments often.

Tek had not seen Ayla yet, but his jaw dropped when he turned toward where Uba was looking and saw the female leader approaching with a male roe deer on her shoulders and two ptarmigans tied to her waist thong. He looked back at the other men to see the smug looks on the faces of Zoug, Vorn, and even Broud. Before long, Ayla was nearly in front of him, and he realized his mouth was still open. He blushed and closed it, wondering why she had stopped there.

Ayla first nodded to Uba to take the ptarmigans from her and then looked at Tek. “Do not doubt me, especially about our talk earlier,” she gestured, having released one of her hands from the deer momentarily. He nodded numbly and watched her easily carry the deer to her clan’s fire and set it down gently. At her gesture, two of the women of her clan immediately began the process of butchering it.

“Tek,” Zoug called.

The boy looked at the retired hunter, who was gazing proudly at the evidence of Ayla’s sling skills before turning to Tek.

“We will keep waiting for that time when she returns from hunting empty-handed.”

Tek only managed a slight nod and then remained still for a while before asking, “Zoug, will Bort will accept that meat from her?”

“He is your leader, Tek. What do you think?”

“I am only a boy. How would I know?”

“Tek,” Zoug gestured brusquely, “that may be true, but all of us can see Bort should have given you a chance to prove yourself as a man by now. You are old enough to have an opinion. Tell it to me.”

Tek recognized the authority in the older man’s signs and quickly responded, “I think Bort would not want to accept the kills, even though we could use all the meat we can get. He seems to fear Ayla, so he might accept some of the meat to avoid offending her.”

Zoug nodded. “You may be right. We will see what happens, but I know she is aware of Bort’s confused mind. I think that is part of why she declined to go on the hunt with the men, even though she loves hunting and is very good at it. It is also why she took the deer to our fire rather than your clan’s. She did not force herself into the hunting party, and she will not insist that Bort take the meat from her kills, but she might offer it to him.”

“Zoug, I mean no criticism of your leader, but how can she be... the way she is? How can a woman do the things Ayla does?”

“There is a very long answer to your question and a shorter one. Since I am old and do not wish to pass on to the spirit world before I have finished speaking, I will tell you the quick one,” he gestured, his eyes twinkling.

Tek could see that, despite Zoug’s age, the man was quite vigorous and had a sound mind. He was not in any danger of dying soon, despite his joking words.

“She was born to the Others; that makes her different,” Zoug began. “Her totem is the Cave Lion, which gives her much courage and the desire to hunt. Finally, she knows, as do we all now, Ursus himself chose her to be the leader for our clan. His trust in her certainly makes her even more self-confident. That is my shortest answer. Does that help you understand?”

“Yes, but it is so different. A woman leader is in no one’s memories, is it? It is not in mine.”

“No. However, in the days long ago, before we were even really Clan, women could be as Ayla is: hunters, mog-urs, and even leaders. At some point in our ancient past, the structure of our lives changed to what we have now, where only men can occupy those positions. It was probably after the time of the Legend of Durc. You know that story, do you not?”

Tek was staring open-mouthed at Zoug. “Are you a retired mog-ur? You know so much!”

Zoug was pleased by the compliment and stood up straighter. He was eager to tell Brun and Goov about it later - and Ayla; he would enjoy seeing her happy grimace. “No, I am a retired second-in-command. I was the second to the leader before Brun.” 

Tek gaped when he realized Zoug must be even older than he had thought. 

“That is all I was,” Zoug continued. “I think being in a clan with a great leader such as Brun and the powerful mog-ur Creb has made all of us in our clan more willing to accept what is new.”

“You are speaking about your current leader?”

Zoug nodded. “Yes, I am referring to Ayla and all the change she has brought and will continue to bring to our people. She is unlike anyone else in our memories, but she has proven to be a very good leader after only a short amount of time.”

“But since she is only a woman, do you not miss having great men like Brun and Creb to lead you?”

Zoug’s eyes narrowed. “You have already seen some of who she is. Can you describe Ayla as ‘only a woman’? Is she like the women of your clan?”

Tek shook his head emphatically.

Zoug had more to say. “I will tell you all our men support her, although I am certain you have already seen that. I believe she will be excellent at both of those positions formerly occupied by Brun and Creb - maybe someday she will be even greater than they were.” He shrugged. “We will find out in the future, but Creb, who was known to be the most powerful mog-ur of all, told Brun that Ayla was more intelligent than any man he ever knew.”

Tek was stunned at all he was learning and then thought of his leader, who was anything but great at leading a clan and was not very smart. What a strange visit this had become. He would never have imagined finding out that a woman could lead, hunt, and visit the spirit world - and do it better than the men. Gloomily realizing how much worse a leader Bort was than Ayla, Tek’s thoughts threatened to turn pessimistic again until Zoug grunted at him, interrupting his melancholy.

“Tek. Go tell Ayla the hunters are returning.”

The boy looked toward the approaching men - they were carrying two animals! He hurried to be the one to impart the good news to the woman.

**

As the hunting party came into the camp, the women rushed to help the hunters. Bort’s men had grown accustomed to considering the procuring of one animal to be an excellent hunt, but today they had efficiently killed one more than that. There were two reasons: an outstanding hunt leader and his strong hunters, neither of which they had in Bort’s clan. Setting aside those thoughts, they looked forward to relaxing after their physical exertion but stopped in bewilderment as they took in the cave area. They had never seen it so orderly.

Crug walked directly to his leader to report on the hunt but kept his back to Bort. Ayla noticed his positioning and did likewise. “It went well. The herd was where you said it would be, so I split the men into two hunting parties, with men from both clans in each. We were fortunate enough to get two large reindeer easily. I decided we could carry them back here for butchering instead of bringing the women to the killing place. I hope this was a good decision for me to make.”

“It was. You know I trust you to do what is best on the hunts.”

He was pleased to see her approval. “Bort already asked how much of the meat his clan could have - if what I said about one animal for each clan would still be the case. I told him it would be your decision, so he will probably come to you soon about that.”

“I will be ready for him. Did you have any trouble with Bort or his men?”

“Bort tried to get up too soon to start chasing. I had to grab his arm to hold him back so he would not spoil the hunt. Bort was angry at first, but then I think he understood why I did that. However, if that is the way he is all the time on hunts, it is not surprising they have trouble getting enough meat; I am certain none of his hunters would try to restrain him. The rest of his men did exactly what I ordered of them. If they were healthier and had a competent hunt leader, their clan would be doing better.”

Ayla nodded. “Those two thoughts are connected: they would hunt better if they were healthier, and they would be healthier if their hunting went better. Having a good hunt leader would help them greatly, but that is up to Bort. As you can now see after being here, that can make quite a difference to a clan’s well-being. My clan and I are lucky.”

Crug dipped his head in acknowledgment of her praise. 

“Were there any injuries?” she asked him.

“One of Bort’s men fell hard at the end of his last turn at chasing; his left arm is scratched up and bled some. He also said his ankle twisted a little. None of it seemed to bother him much on our way back, so I thought they might be only minor injuries. I told him to have Oka or Uba examine him since I am not a medicine woman. He said he would do that.”

“I am certain he was appreciative that you were looking out for all the men.”

“He seemed to be, especially since his leader was not even worried about the man. With so few hunters, Bort should be concerned that one of them could become injured.” He shook his head and then paused for a moment before asking the question that had been on his mind on their walk back to the cave, “Do you think any of their men might ask to join our clan?”

Ayla sighed. “I do not know. I think each of them would like to be in a clan that was doing well, but they would probably feel guilty at leaving Bort’s clan with even fewer hunters. As for Bort himself, I would be shocked if he were to join us since that would mean giving up his position and accepting me as his leader.”

Crug only snorted his opinion about that improbability.

“You did well today, Crug, but I knew you would,” Ayla told him. “I will get some water for you since I am sure you are thirsty after the hunt. Retrieve your cup from your mate and bring it to me. Tell the other men to do the same.”

Crug raised his eyebrows but then allowed his amusement to show. “You would do that again? You are a strange leader, Ayla.”

She nodded with a grin. “Yes, I am. Now go,” she gently ordered and then called to Eena, signing for her to come. When the woman had done so, Ayla told her, “I will be getting water for the men of my clan. You can do the same for Bort’s men.” When she saw Eena’s flash of fear, she decided to amend her idea. “No, you can get water for my men, and I will serve Bort’s men, although I will take care of my hunt leader first since I already promised him I would. Do not worry; Bort will not do anything to harm me,” she said assuredly.

Eena nodded and did as Ayla had ordered, wondering if there was anything at all that frightened the woman.

Bort’s men looked shocked to see the female leader walking toward them with a waterbag after she had served Crug. When Bort walked up to Ayla, he stared at her until she handed his cup back to him filled with water. After he finally moved out of the way, the rest of his men took their turns. They were confused by Ayla serving them since they knew she had not suddenly decided to act in a more womanly fashion; she was still as bold as before and looked each man in the eye as he took his cup from her.

Braz, though, nodded in recognition of her intent. In his mind, she showed the leader was to care for and serve the people, despite being the one in charge of her clan. Sadly, he feared her lesson was too subtle for Bort to comprehend.

When Ayla had finished with the last of the hunters, she heard a man call her name. Recognizing the voice, she suppressed a sigh and turned her attention to the other leader.

Bort alternated his gaze between Ayla and the cave as if he had just noticed the difference in appearance. “What is this? Are you responsible for cleaning out my cave?”

“I organized the women and told them what to do. I did not mean to offend you by taking the opportunity for the cleanup while you were gone, but the area was so filthy, it was potentially unhealthy. Surely, Oka would have told you this before.”

“She did, but she wanted to use the women’s valuable time cleaning it, taking them away from being available for the men. I thought she was exaggerating what she was telling me. We all know that everything worries and frightens women.”

It took all of Ayla’s willpower to avoid glaring at the man; instead, she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she gestured, “Oka is a very good medicine woman and was telling you the truth. You should pay attention to those who know more than you.”

“Oka is only a woman! Are you saying she would know more than me?” Bort said, his agitation increasing again.

“I am saying she has more knowledge of healing magic than anyone else in your clan and knows what can make people sick or healthy. Heed her words to you.”

“That is easy for you to say since you are also a medicine woman! You would only need to pay attention to yourself.”

At a glance at Bort’s mog-ur, Ayla could see Braz’ worried look, so she kept herself as calm as she could, deciding to use this as an opportunity to offer advice. “No, Bort, I am mindful of all my clan members, and I will give responsibility to anyone more knowledgeable than I am or who has more time to take on the responsibility. For instance, I know how to make tools, but I will not tell Droog how to do his job. He is better at it. I may ask questions of him, but he is our toolmaker.

“It is true I am a medicine woman, but I have too many other duties now to focus solely on healing. Therefore, I have made my sister Uba the clan’s main medicine woman. I trust her to be that for my people and to tell me her opinions, which she does freely.

“As I am sure you know by now, Crug is the best hunt leader any of us have known. That is why he holds the position he does in my clan; I do not lead the hunts because he has more knowledge and experience in that area, as I told you before. It is only through everyone doing their best at their skills that will allow the clan to succeed.”

Bort did not know how to respond. He was irritated she had corrected him in public - again - but he could not find fault with her reasoning, especially after seeing Crug and the rest of her clan’s well-disciplined hunters in action. He looked to his mog-ur for assistance with a response but instantly knew he would not find it there.

“Ayla is correct about all she says,” Braz stated, glancing at the tall woman as he walked closer to the two leaders. “We should be grateful the cave and the surrounding area are so clean now. It is more comforting to me to see such orderliness because it is the way it should be – it is how Ursus meant for us to live as a clan.” He nodded decisively to his leader to emphasize his words. “If it is also healthier, then that is even better.”

Bort grunted and started walking off without saying anything. All heard Braz’ annoyed sigh.

Ayla shook her head and spoke the other leader’s name, “Bort.”

He stopped but did not hide his irritation at hearing a woman’s voice summoning his attention. Turning around, he gestured, “What is it now, woman?”

Ayla sighed. It was a challenge to maintain her composure when this man’s mood could change so rapidly. “I was not finished speaking to you, Bort.” She ignored his shock at being spoken to in such a manner. “You may have one of the reindeer taken in the hunt, but I would offer more assistance to you and your clan.”

“I do not need anything else from you,” Bort told her, ignoring his mog-ur’s exasperation, and stormed back to where Ayla was standing. Quickly closing the distance between them, he hoped to intimidate her after her latest display of insolence. Frustratingly, it did not work, as Bort needed to look up to see her face because of her ridiculous height; her unimpressed smirk was also demoralizing to him. “I already owe a debt to your clan for injuring the man Vorn and preventing him from hunting for now,” he explained.

“I offer this help freely, Bort. I do not expect anything in return.”

He narrowed his eyes and eventually nodded to her to continue.

“The deer and the two ptarmigans at my clan’s fire were obtained while you were on the hunt. I would give them to your clan so your people will have more to eat.”

He sighed forcefully as the realization settled into his mind. “Who killed them?”

“I did, with my sling.”

“You even killed the deer with a sling?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded. “It was not difficult.”

As before, he began shaking his head. “You are skilled with that weapon, but I will not accept meat from a woman’s kill. It is not right!”

“You would sacrifice having your clan members eat better for a few days for the sake of an ancient custom?”

“It is a custom that has served us well!”

“I do not see how it can help your clan now.” She took a deep breath to dowse her annoyance. Fully intending to be manipulative, she gestured slowly enough for everyone to see, “I will say no more about it, other than to ask how long it has been since any of your people ate ptarmigan. Even if it has been a long time, I am certain you still recall how delicious it smells when cooking, especially how it tastes when you put it in your mouth. I even found some eggs your women could stuff inside the ptarmigan,” she added, pulling two from her waist pouch.

Braz stepped up to his leader, fully aware his mouth was watering profusely at Ayla’s description of that particular favorite food of his. Furtively wiping a small amount of drool from the corner of his mouth, he lifted his hands to speak. “Bort, if you insist on rejecting the deer, then let us have the birds. We have not eaten ptarmigan in a long time; it would be a special delicacy for everyone and would improve our mood,” the older mog-ur requested.

“I will not take the deer,” Bort replied petulantly.

Braz sighed at his leader’s intransigence even as his mouth filled with saliva once again. “Accept the birds then, Bort. Your clan members would all appreciate their leader’s willingness to make that sacrifice on their behalf, despite his strongly held sense of tradition.”

Bort perked up at the way to save face offered by his mog-ur. “Ayla,” he barked. “I will take only the ptarmigans. I hope their taste was not ruined by being caught by a woman.”

She rolled her eyes and gestured for Uba to take the birds and the eggs to Bort’s mate.

Braz walked over to Ayla, gratitude obvious in his posture. “This mog-ur appreciates your generosity to our clan.”

Before she could reply, Bort stepped into their line of sight and gestured with annoyance, “Braz, I have already accepted the ptarmigans; nothing more is required of us. You do not need to praise the woman for her minor accomplishment. After all, the two birds will not go very far with our hungry people,” he added, indifferent to his mog-ur’s incredulous look.

At that, Ayla slowly released her breath and then began walking away from Bort.

“Ayla!” he yelled at her back after she was only a short distance from him.

Turning around, she could not avoid glaring at him. “Bort, you do not need to bellow like a dying aurochs. I have ears that function very well.”

Everyone watching gasped loudly in unison and froze in place at her words of rebuke. Bort took several steps toward her, momentarily unable to suppress his desire to cuff her as hard as he could. However, one glance at the visibly annoyed woman stopped his forward progress. Goov’s story of how easily she beat up another man was still fresh in his mind, as was the information from Brun that she had defeated two death curses. He relaxed his posture immediately, not wishing for a fight. Though he would not admit it to anyone, the woman frightened him.

“Bort, you said the two ptarmigans were not enough for your clan. I will attempt to find more for you since I remember where the others flew,” Ayla gestured. “I will be back as quickly as I can. Meanwhile, you and the hunters may rest.”

She turned toward the others. “Zard, make certain to give one reindeer to Bort’s mate. Tek, return my spear to me.” When she had her weapon in hand, she signed to the boy, “Now go to your hearth and get your spear. You are coming with me.”

Tek did not hesitate to obey, eagerly hurrying to retrieve his weapon without sparing a glance at his leader.

Bort’s irritation was evident in his posture. “He is a member of my clan! You cannot tell him what to do. The boy does not deserve to be near anyone who is hunting!”

By this time, Tek had made his way back and stood to the side of Ayla, unsure of himself. The only thought in his mind was that he would defend the woman if Bort were foolish enough to try to harm her. He quickly realized his help was unnecessary when he saw the determined look on her face.

Without looking at Tek, Ayla handed her spear back to him. Stepping closer to the angry leader, she fixed her formidable glare on him, which instantly halted his tirade. “Bort, you will not stop Tek. He must accompany me,” she signed in sharply defined gestures she knew he could still see while his eyes had locked into place with hers.

“Tek... will go... with you,” he agreed with halting motions.

“Good,” Ayla motioned. Bort’s unblinking gaze was abruptly released from hers when she turned her attention to Tek. She took back her spear from the wide-eyed boy and then quickly left with him, heading to the edge of the woods before passing out of sight.

Bort blinked several times and shook his head repeatedly as if trying to wake himself from a deep sleep.

Braz was still transfixed by what had taken place in plain sight of everyone. He had just watched an unarmed woman stand in front of an angry man with a spear and, without a physical altercation, dominate him completely, even to the point of seeming to control that man’s thinking temporarily. Was it another new power of hers, or was Bort merely that weak-minded and easily intimidated? He suspected it was the former, and he felt a chill travel up and down his spine. He looked over at Goov for guidance from the mog-ur who knew Ayla best, but the man seemed equally puzzled by what she had done.

From his perspective, Broud was knowingly amused by what he had seen happen to Bort. Having been on the receiving end of whatever magic Ayla used, he understood how the man must feel now. Idly, he wondered if Ayla was aware that what she had done was not normal. Maybe she thought she was only persuasive. But it was more than that, he believed. Somehow she had overpowered Bort’s mind to an extent even he had not experienced from her.

However, the small amount of empathy Broud had felt for Bort was eradicated when he could see that man’s facial expression twist in anger as he returned to his full awareness. Broud watched the incompetent leader stomp his foot and growl loudly in the direction of Ayla’s departure, though she was no longer in view, causing even Bort’s men to shake their heads in dismay.

Braz turned, glowering at his leader. “I would speak to you. Now!” He strode into the clan’s cave without waiting for the other man.

The instant the leader entered the cave, Braz began gesturing. “I have never known anyone like you. One moment you are calm, and the next, you are out of control. That is not normal behavior for any man, but it is especially inappropriate for a leader. I know you do not have memories for leadership but do you also lack any manly self-control?” He grunted to forestall any response from Bort. “Do not answer me; there is more I need to say to you.”

Bort stared in shock at his mog-ur, who was speaking to him as he never had before. 

“Whether you like it or not, Ayla is the leader foretold by the spirit of that powerful mog-ur who came to me in my dream-visions,” Braz continued with emphatic motions. “I am certain Brun told you she was chosen by Ursus himself to lead their clan, despite being a woman. You have also seen the respect she has already earned from those in her clan. As strange as it may be for us to understand, Ayla is a leader - a very good and strong one - as you and your people have seen, yet you treat this visiting leader in a manner that embarrasses us all. She has offered much-needed help to us, yet you cannot set aside your pride for the sake of the clan. We were already shamed by the sad state of our cave being seen by a clan that has been first-ranked for many cycles of seasons, but you made us appear even worse when you acted like a spoiled and undisciplined boy.”

Bort started to raise his hands, but Braz grunted even louder and then gestured, “As Ayla said a short time ago, I have not finished speaking to you.”

Bort allowed his hands to drop, not comprehending why his mog-ur would be upset about his treatment of the woman. Was Braz hoping to relieve his needs with the ugly woman? Everyone had seen that old man ogling her legs. Bort shivered at the mental image he had conjured and stood still for the rest of what Braz would say.

The mog-ur saw that Bort had not focused his mind as he should have and decided it was time to mention the spirit world. “From what Goov tells me, this Ayla is a favorite of the Great Cave Bear. If that is true, as I have come to believe, then I shudder to imagine what Ursus’ opinion of our clan is now because of your behavior, especially toward her.

“I realize you are the leader of this clan, Bort, but I must speak the truth to you. I have neglected this responsibility far too often since you took on the leadership. I regret my dereliction more than ever as I have watched this woman act with more courage than you or I ever had. It is time for you to act like a mature man and leader for once, Bort. Ursus is watching you!”

At that, the mog-ur turned and left the cave by himself, belatedly realizing he had not given his leader a chance to reply. Having gestured what was on his mind, though, he felt more at peace with himself. Ironically, he had never spoken so forcefully to anyone, especially a leader. Looking around, he could see the women of Bort’s clan were already at work on the meat of the reindeer, and the men were relaxing, but it was easy for him to discern they were all pretending to have not noticed their mog-ur’s justifiable anger.

Braz was also amused when he noticed that everyone, even those of Ayla’s clan, had positioned themselves to be able to spot her return. He knew Bort would also be curious despite himself, but Braz had no desire to speak further with his inept leader at the moment. He wondered if his words would have any impact on the obstinate man.


	74. Chapter 74

Bort and his hunters walked a short distance away from the cave after the leader called for a men’s meeting. Noticing this, Broud casually strolled closer to observe them, positioning himself to remain within sight of the group while being hidden in some brush. He knew it was improper to watch another clan’s meeting, but he was curious and concerned about Bort’s erratic behavior. Primarily, he did not want any harm to come to Ayla. The intensity of his worry surprised him, but their lives and positions were very different within the clan now. After cuffing her as often as he did in the past, he knew she would no longer tolerate it from him or anyone else. Broud had grown confident she could defend herself against the other leader as she had promised to do, but he chose to keep an eye on what was said at the meeting while shaking his head at his paranoia about Bort.

Broud had seen some of the other clan’s hunters talking amongst themselves about the feasibility of defecting to Ayla’s clan. Bort must have noticed the same conversations and called for this meeting in hopes of curtailing his men’s traitorous thoughts.

While maintaining his vigil for Ayla’s return from ptarmigan hunting, Broud saw Bort immediately begin gesturing to the others as soon as they sat on the ground.

Their leader appealed to the men’s sense of tradition by referring to how wrong it was for the woman to be the leader of a clan, concluding his initial argument with, “How could real men ever feel comfortable around Ayla, especially knowing she was probably going to force even more non-Clan changes on them than we have already seen among her own people?”

“But her men are real men. They are good and strong hunters, especially her hunt leader Crug. None of them feel any shame in respecting Ayla as their leader,” one of Bort’s men pointed out.

“You would be willing to obey a woman every day of your life, Gar?” Bort asked with a sneer.

“You obeyed her today, Bort,” the same man retorted.

The leader growled at the man’s disrespectful reply, although he could not dispute his statement. “She would have been too strong for any of you to defy.” Bort shook his head and looked directly at Gar. “You would leave the clan that has cared for you since you were born?” He was pleased to see the man’s demeanor become more submissive as a result.

Got, the medicine woman’s mate, decided in some desperation to speak up, sensing their rebellion was beginning to fail. After watching the female leader since she had arrived, he had also seen Oka’s tremendous respect for her, which had caused him to entertain thoughts of leaving he would never have had before.

“Ayla seems to be an excellent leader and is highly favored by Ursus and her Cave Lion totem according to their holy man Goov. Also, all of us saw her mog-ur ability when she slipped into spirit world easier than any magician in my memories.” Got could see the nods from the rest of the hunters. “The reindeer herd was where she said it would be, though I do not know how she could have known that, other than through her mog-ur skill. The ways of Ursus are a mystery to me, as they are to any of us men besides Braz, but I believe the Cave Bear himself chose her to be a leader - maybe even a great leader. I know all of it goes against our traditions, but her many gifts are too obvious to ignore, in this man’s humble opinion. Our clan urgently needs help, while Ayla’s is strong. We should join with her clan,” he finished emphatically, ignoring the scowl Bort had been directing toward him all the while he spoke.

Braz looked at Got with approval, but it was now the mog-ur’s turn to try to change the sullen leader's thinking. He regarded the annoyed Bort with discouragement. The words Braz had recently spoken to his leader in the privacy of the clan’s cave had not taken hold in the man’s mind. Was there anything at all he could say to cause the stubborn man to rethink their situation? He only knew to try.

“Bort, I understand you might feel... unsettled by Ayla. She is a strong woman who has the respect of her people, but did you notice they do not fear her?” Braz took a short moment to narrow his eyes meaningfully at the leader, having detected that Bort was afraid of her. “Instead, her clan admires her for her leadership skills, but they also... like her, as do I. She is a good woman, mature and wise beyond her age, who treats her people well, causing them to have even more loyalty to her and the clan. Due to that, they are healthy and strong - much more so than we are - despite being amid traveling to find their new home.”

Looking around at the other men, Braz continued, “If any of you are intimidated by Ayla, I ask you to consider my predicament as a very experienced mog-ur. I will be honest with you and the men, Bort. After Goov had told me of her spirit abilities, I was impressed. But to see with my eyes, as Got reminded us, how she could go into the spirit world so quickly - with no preparation or special mog-ur drink, I would point out to you - made me realize how closely Ursus holds her to him. What we saw her do before the hunt should not have been possible - and yet she did it.

“My respect for her is unchanged by the fact that she is a woman, as odd as it is for me to gesture that sentiment as a man of the Clan. I am saying to you that it is simple to understand, but it requires us to struggle against our memories. She is both a leader and a mog-ur because Ursus wills it to be so. Know this: His ways are not necessarily our ways. If there is anyone entitled to disobey or change our traditions, it is the Great Cave Bear himself - and the one he has chosen to lead her people on the new path.” He paused to shake his head in amazement at his words while the men shivered at the mention of how closely connected the woman was with the spiritual realm.

Before resuming his speech, Braz took the time to look meaningfully at each man in the eye, ending with Bort. Boldly, he held his stare at the leader while desperately wishing he had some of Ayla’s mind-magic to help convince the recalcitrant man. Sighing, he gestured, “I agree with the man Got that we would do well to associate with Ayla’s clan. Ursus has given her a special destiny, and this mog-ur wishes he and the rest of our clan could be part of it,” he stated before halfheartedly adding, “if the leader would permit this to happen.”

Still spying on the meeting, Broud nodded inwardly. It was telling, he thought, that the ones who had been the first in each of the clans to recognize and accept Ayla’s destiny were the mog-urs. From Creb’s spirit to Goov, Gord, and now Braz, those men were also unafraid of speaking out about it.

Bort, though, struggled greatly to hide his jealousy over the mog-ur’s effusive admiration for the woman, not to mention the other men’s praises of her. He was especially bothered by Braz’ calm manner that had the men nodding in agreement; he knew he needed to appear more conciliatory to counter his intelligent mog-ur before no clan members remained for him to lead.

“I will admit the men have spoken well,” Bort began. “Ayla is powerful - too powerful, in my opinion. I am concerned her... magic... might be so strong it could harm her people or even weaken the men’s totems so much the women of her clan could no longer become pregnant.”

Got intrepidly interjected, “That is not the case, Bort. My mate told me Ayla’s clan has three women who are pregnant. Three! Maybe it is because their leader pleases the spirits so much they allow her clan’s women to swallow the men’s strong totems easier.” After glancing at Braz’ thoughtful face, he added, “I do not understand such issues about the spirits as would our mog-ur.”

Bort narrowed his eyes at the man, both for interrupting and for proving his leader’s guess wrong about the other clan’s pregnant women. He recalled why he removed that man from being the second-in-command shortly after appointing him to the position. Starting with objecting to Tek’s sibling’s banishment, Got had constantly tried to point out Bort’s errors instead of merely agreeing with him. The new leader had had no desire for his clan to have an insolent second who thought for himself and, therefore, never appointed anyone else to the vacant position.

After calming his mind as much as he could, Bort resumed speaking, “We do not need to be the ones to travel and then live with her. Her clan men are more accustomed to her strangeness; let them experience the new and abnormal ways. We will continue to honor Ursus as our people have done for many generations - in the correct manner and within our traditions. The spirits will allow our luck to change eventually, but only if we resist accepting the newness of this female leader and her disturbing manliness.”

Braz could not help shaking his head at how Bort twisted the worship of Ursus to suit his purposes. How dare the man purport to know anything about spiritual matters? Their clan had been in a continual state of decline since long before Ayla appeared. As he saw it, their only hope of survival was to make drastic changes - or at least one - and her presence offered that opportunity to them. Besides, as Goov had discussed with him in their lengthy private talk, there was a difference between genuinely showing reverence to the Great Cave Bear and blindly adhering to ancient customs merely because continuing to follow tradition was easier than incorporating change. It was a subtlety of thought that escaped Bort’s understanding. Ayla’s mog-ur had been very persuasive; Goov had managed to convince Braz all the changes brought about by Ayla’s leadership were indeed from Ursus. That certainty, combined with the spirit-message dreams from Creb, made it plain to Braz that Bort would lead them in the wrong direction, away from Ursus’ new plan for them. Sadly, he noted, the men were being swayed by Bort’s flawed logic. Their ingrained obedience to the leader was causing them to ignore the clear - and valid - message from the spirits.

“Finally, I would point out that I need all of you men here, in case any of you thought to join with the other clan on your own. If even one of you leaves, there would be too few hunters left, and you would put the well-being of the remaining women and children at risk,” Bort concluded.

Braz released a frustrated sigh; Bort made the men feel guilty about wishing for a better life for themselves, their hearths, and their clan. After the men voted in favor of remaining together and with Bort, the mog-ur closed his eyes and let out an exasperated breath, unconcerned whether Bort heard him or not. Braz took some solace in knowing the vote had not been unanimous - both he and Got were steadfast in their desire to join with Ayla’s people under her leadership. Following Clan tradition of preserving unity, though, they admitted their defeat to Bort and submitted to his will that everyone would stay.

Both of the dissenting men knew they could not individually abandon this clan anyway - but for reasons other than Bort had given. Braz would not leave the people without a spiritual leader, especially a clan in such distress. He was determined to do a better job of trying to guide Bort’s decisions and actions, but today’s vote made him doubt his ability to do so, at least to the extent that was necessary for real improvement in their lives.

Got knew he would stay - not for himself, but his mate Oka. After much thought about all those she had healed, he agreed with what he saw the man Vorn motion to her: A medicine woman was essential to her clan. Got would not prevent her from fulfilling her Ursus-given responsibility.

From his covert vantage point, Broud shook his head in disbelief after watching the discussion and voting. The leader had effectively coerced most of the others into abandoning their idea of leaving, thereby lessening their chances of making it through the following winter. Broud had to admit Bort’s powers of persuasion were better than his own had been. Still, he thought more of Bort’s men would have argued with their incompetent leader. Maybe the fact that there had been two dissenting voters, including the mog-ur, boded well for the rest of the men to eventually realize the foolhardiness of continuing to follow the self-centered Bort.

Although it was not proper to have hoped for violence, a part of Broud’s mind wished Bort had tried to attack Ayla. If she had defeated him physically, there would have been no need for the men’s meeting that had just taken place. Bort’s men would have quickly deserted their leader in that instance, but it was idle thinking now unless Bort lost his temper again before Ayla left.

As the hunters prepared to disperse, Broud realized that Bort never intended for any other outcome to the meeting, despite his pretense of being interested in what the men had to say. The leader, of course, always made the decisions in a clan, but the men had offered compelling statements to Bort that he chose to ignore for the sake of his own vanity. Broud could not imagine the arrogant leader ever pledging his allegiance to Ayla anyway. He himself would not have done so before he saw the errors of his behavior. Watching Bort today had given Broud a humbling insight into how bad a leader he must have been for those two days before he injured himself.

Now, Bort’s clan would remain in the same small - though cleaner - cave, and they would have the same leader as before. He shook his head once more and held onto the slim hope that Ayla would still be able to help them, but he did not know what she could do. In the meantime, he resolved to tell her what he had seen as soon as he had the opportunity; she should know there would be no merging of the clans.

Suddenly, loud, angry snorting came from near the tree line accompanied by a large male boar running into the open, followed in short order by Ayla and Tek.

Bort’s men quickly grabbed their spears and ran to investigate, though they thought they might not make it in time to assist. As he ran, Bort smirked at the unlikely sight of a boy and a woman hoping to kill an angry boar, but then he hurried his steps. Maybe he and his men could prevent the potential source of meat from getting away if Ayla and Tek mishandled what they were trying to do. But then, unbidden, Crug’s words about the woman singlehandedly killing a bison came into his mind. Perhaps the two would succeed, after all.

Ayla had been carrying ptarmigans in her hand, which she tossed to the ground. Continuing her pursuit, she ran fast, circling the boar and poking at it with her spear, further irritating and confusing the animal. The boar then changed direction away from the annoying jabs and headed closer to Tek, who had his spear gripped tightly in his hands. When the beast had come near enough, the boy ran toward it as hard as he could and, using his forward momentum, planted the weapon deep into the animal. The boar stumbled, blood spurting out as Tek had the excellent luck of driving his spear into its heart. The animal finally slowed to a stop as it wobbled on its feet. Ayla took the opportunity to plunge her spear into the boar’s side to quicken the animal’s already certain death.

When the tusked creature finally toppled onto the ground in a cloud of dust, both Ayla and Tek were breathing hard. After she saw what appeared to be its final breath that released its spirit, Ayla waited an appropriate length of time and then poked cautiously at the boar with her foot. Seeing no reaction, she quickly pulled out a knife, slit its throat, and sent a gesture of appreciation to the Boar totem and Ursus for the gift of the meat.

With a broad smile on her face, she stood and walked around to Tek, who was staring at the dead boar with a glazed look on his face. “Tek,” she said gently to break the spell he had been under since he made his thrust. When he finally looked up at her, she motioned, “You did it! It was your first kill!”

When the reality settled into his consciousness, he was beaming at her. The chase and the kill had happened so fast, and he had had no time to think about what he was doing - what he had done.

“You performed excellently, and I am proud of you, Tek. Not only have you made a kill worthy of manhood, but you also did it in front of every person in the two clans. No one can deny what you accomplished,” she told him, gesturing toward all the people who were staring with their mouths open at what they had just witnessed. “Well done!” she gestured, punctuating her congratulations with a hearty clap on his shoulder.

Tek’s eyes opened wide; the woman was undoubtedly strong, based on her celebratory slap that made him nearly stumble forward. Bort’s men - without their leader - came forward to offer their compliments to Tek for a well-executed kill.

Bort, however, remained where he stood, displeased the attention of his men had shifted further away from him and to the boy he despised - and to the manly woman again, of course. Bort growled to himself; it was almost as if Ayla had caused the boar to appear and the kill to happen to infuriate him.

Ayla’s men had also walked up to congratulate Tek, who was now basking in the warmth of the hunters’ approval. Along with the rest of the men, Tek also realized what Ayla had done when they chased the boar. She was running fast enough to have killed it herself, but instead, she herded it toward him and his spear. He closed his eyes briefly and sent a thought of gratitude to Ursus for sending this generous woman to their cave today. Because of her, he could now be a man! If only he could be that in Ayla’s clan instead of Bort’s, his life would be better than he could have hoped for when he woke this morning.

Hoping to stave off any objections to the validity of Tek’s kill, Ayla quickly made her way to Bort. “Tek has now proven he is worthy of being a hunter. As I am certain you saw, his was the killing thrust. If you wish to verify that, you may examine the boar yourself.” She paused for only a brief moment as she intensified her gaze. “Bort, he will have his ceremony.”

This time, Bort managed to turn his eyes away just in time. He did not know what magic she had used on him before, but he did not wish to experience it ever again, especially publicly. Was there no end to the ways this woman could humiliate a man? He gave her a perfunctory nod only to prevent her from speaking more, but he knew it would be to no avail. She never seemed to be at a loss for things to talk about - usually something startling or irritating to him.

Ayla turned and ran to retrieve the ptarmigans from where she had left them, stopping on the way to extract her spear from the boar’s carcass and telling Tek to withdraw his as well and follow her. After she and Tek had walked to Bort, she informed the other leader, “I now have three more ptarmigans for you. You may also have the boar Tek skillfully killed.”

The other leader nodded but said nothing. It was apparent Tek had made the kill, much to Bort’s consternation; Ayla’s thrust had only hastened its death. He thought briefly about objecting that what Tek did was not accomplished during a properly organized hunt with the men or that the boar was not a large enough animal, but he knew those were not requirements. His own manhood success had been with a boar. Additionally, he was sure the insufferable woman would argue with him like a man if he said anything to dispute her claim. A glance at her slightly narrowed eyes caused him to wonder if she was reading his mind again, and he swallowed hard at the possibility.

“Bort, I am certain you will not try to make any weak arguments against Tek’s manhood status,” she stated firmly, confirming his suspicion about her in his mind. 

Trying to hide the shudder he felt, he made no response and instead motioned to two of his hunters to carry the boar closer to the cave. When the men had done so, Bort ordered the women to start their butchering work. Despite his feelings about Tek, his clan would gain a good amount of meat from the kill.

Turning back to the frustrating woman, he saw she was still looking directly at him and waiting for him to speak. Why was it impossible for her to be a normal woman? Had she ever acted in a womanly fashion? Maybe the spirits were confused when she was born and gave her a male brain and a female body. After all, her totem was male, which could explain why she looked and acted so odd and masculine. He started to smirk at his cleverness when he reminded himself again that she seemed able to know his thoughts. Unwilling to discover what else she could do to punish him, he resolved to control his reactions toward her. She and her clan would be gone soon, though not quickly enough for his comfort. “I accept Tek has fulfilled the requirement for manhood,” he finally gestured.

She nodded. “Your clan now has that boar and, although I wish it could be more, I have now provided your people with a reindeer and five ptarmigans.” She showed Bort the fingers and thumb of one hand, figuring he would not understand the sign for the total number of birds.

Braz, though, lifted an eyebrow at seeing her ease with adding together two and then three birds with no visible effort or hesitation. His thoughts then drifted to the moment when Ayla had told Bort that Tek would go with her. She had explicitly said, “He must accompany me.” Had she known ahead of time it would become his manhood hunt?

He refocused his attention on the intriguing woman who stood patiently in front of Bort, waiting for him to respond to her. Once again, Braz wished there had been a different outcome to the men’s meeting. His annoyed glance at Bort conveyed a stern reminder of appropriate behavior toward the visiting leader.

“I will accept these birds too,” Bort responded. He stared at her before continuing tentatively, “You... must be very good with the sling to have killed so many ptarmigans today.”

She nodded her gratitude for his complimentary gestures. “I have learned to use it.”

Bort gave a soft grunt, surprised at her humble response; if he were that skilled with a weapon, he would make certain everyone knew about it. “I always thought it was only a weapon for boys and old men.”

“It is a valuable tool for all hunters to know. I have ordered all my men to practice with it, so they have the skill to use it when necessary. They are slowly improving.”

Bort nodded, still disconcerted by the thought of a woman giving a command to her men - and the men willingly obeying her. In their defense, though, she was impressive. He had no choice but to admit that. Not only did she possess skills women did not have, but she had also gained more abilities than any man could have. But why would Ursus favor a woman over men?

“I would ask the leader Ayla a question,” Bort gestured, curious despite his misgivings about her.

She nodded, pleased by the polite request that seemed out of character for him.

“How is it you can do so much... and be even better than the men at some things? It is not normal and should not be possible.”

She sighed, not wanting to give an answer that might seem boastful, especially since Bort’s question had attracted the attention of all the people of both clans. Even the butchering women had temporarily ceased their labors to watch her. “It is because Ursus has been generous to me, and then I practiced those skills to avoid wasting his gifts. I am grateful for what he has given me because I need all of it to lead this clan but also to prove myself to men like you.” She saw Bort’s quizzical look and clarified her statement. “While it is essential and meaningful for Goov to tell others it is my destiny to lead, that alone would not have been enough here. I had to show you that I was not afraid of walking into an unfamiliar situation with another leader and his clan, that I hunt well, that I could make sound and informed decisions, and that I had the support of all my people.

“On the other hand, if a visiting clan had come to your cave with a male leader, you would have accepted him without any hesitation. That is the way it is and has been in the Clan for an unknowable number of generations. A man can gain instant recognition as a leader and be followed blindly by his people even if he was unsuited for the position or had proved himself to be incompetent.” She saw Broud in the crowd as he lowered his head in recognition of his shortcomings. Conversely, Bort’s eyes narrowed slightly at her words, but he chose to hold off on his rebuttal until she finished speaking.

“Women, though, are presumed to be inferior: weak, afraid, and unintelligent,” she continued. “To be accepted by you as a leader - even reluctantly - I had to demonstrate that I had none of those characteristics but instead might exceed what you would expect of a man.”

“Then why did you want to be a leader?”

“I did not.” She saw his eyes widen and explained, “Until I learned what Ursus wanted of me, I thought I would eventually move away to live with the Others, find a mate, and bring children to his hearth.” She shook her head. “That would have been so simple for me. Even staying with Brun’s clan and living that same life would have been easier than this lifelong commitment I have undertaken. But that simple life was not my destiny. I have accepted what I must do and what I must be, though it is difficult. Even if I need to prove myself to every man who finds it hard to believe me and what Ursus called me to do, no one will dissuade me from his plan,” she added with a touch of defiance in the lifting of her chin.

“No, Bort, I did not seek to be the leader,” she summarized, “but it is the will of Ursus. Therefore, I am obligated to be the best I can for my clan and to do everything possible for others in need.”

Bort was staring numbly at her, so she asked, “Have I answered your questions?” At his nearly imperceptible nod, she turned to walk toward Brun, an idea having solidified in her mind.

The intense look of pride on the former leader’s face nearly took her breath away and caused her to forget momentarily the plan she had just concocted. When she was standing in front of him, he nodded to her and gestured, “You are remarkable, daughter of my hearth.”

Blushing to the tips of her ears, she said, “Your words mean so much to me, Brun. I would hug you now, but I think I will wait for another time when there are fewer people nearby,” she lightly teased him.

He nodded, appreciative of her consideration, and then asked, “May this man ask what is on my leader’s mind? You walked directly to me after leaving Bort speechless.”

“I wish to speak with you and Goov now.” She motioned to her mog-ur to join them, and the three walked off; neither man had any idea what Ayla would say to them.


	75. Chapter 75

After concluding her talk with Brun and Goov, Ayla sought out Broud and found him sitting by himself but within sight of the cave. “Broud,” she called as she walked up to him. When he glanced up at her, she motioned, “Walk with me. I would speak with you.”

Broud nodded, grabbing his club as they left; he longed for the day when he would once again have the comfort of his spear in his hand as a hunter. When they reached a spot away from the others, she stopped and turned to him, but he spoke first. “Ayla, was I as bad a leader as Bort?”

She was surprised by his question but responded honestly nonetheless. “I think you were, but you might have been worse; Bort occasionally pays attention to what he has been told. However, I cannot answer your question with certainty since you wanted me to go away rather quickly. I did not see any of your actions on the second day of your leadership, although others told of them.”

Broud cringed. “You do not need to refrain from mentioning the complete truth, Ayla. I did not want you only to leave. For a short time, I wanted you to die. That was the worst of many decisions I made in my life, and it shames me now.”

Ayla’s eyebrows rose; it was as heartfelt an apology as she could have hoped for from the man. “I appreciate your regret, Broud. We do not have the time to discuss which of your decisions was the worst since there were so many bad ones. Fortunately, you have been improving as a man recently, which is important to me. We are here now because I needed to ask you this question: What is your opinion of Bort as a leader?”

“I have not fully regained my status as a man yet. Why would the leader be interested in my thoughts?”

“Broud, I see you speaking, but you are not answering my question.”

He dipped his head at her admonishment. “First, I would tell you I observed a meeting of Bort’s men.” He blushed at the admission. “I know I should not have watched, but I have been concerned about Bort’s behavior. The mog-ur and the medicine woman’s mate wanted their clan to combine with ours, but Bort did not. Their leader convinced the other men to stay here. Braz and Got agreed to abide by the leader’s wishes.”

Ayla nodded, unsurprised. “Even though you should not have been eavesdropping, you did it with good intention. I am grateful to have the information; my thoughts are now firm because of knowing it. You may proceed with your opinion of the other leader.”

“Seeing Bort act as poorly as he has today makes me angry. He is a bad leader who has no idea how to help his clan. He should never have become their leader. I can now understand why so many in our clan were upset with me.” He frowned. “I should not have been made the leader.”

Ayla nodded. “That is true, but we were talking about Bort, not you. Tell me more about him.”

“He does not know what to think of you. I think you frustrate him.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Bort can tell that his men believe you are a much better leader than he is, and I think he realizes you are, too. He would never admit it, though. Everything you say and do shows all of his people he has none of your good qualities. You are an excellent hunter and a strong woman.” He swallowed heavily but forced himself to keep talking without glancing at her body, pleased with his newly achieved self-control. “You are very smart and can make difficult decisions quickly. You are brave and willing to face anyone and any situation. You care about everyone in our clan, and Bort’s people also know you care about them, despite how the men’s vote turned out.”

Ayla was astonished by Broud’s overwhelming praise but tried hard to hide her reaction. “I am... grateful for your compliments. I have another question for you, though. Since you said Bort is not a good leader, do you mean to say you would know how to help this clan better than Bort does?”

Broud thought for a moment before nodding. “I think so, but you would know better than anyone else what to do.”

Ayla blinked at receiving even more sincere admiration from him. “But I cannot remain here. I must take my clan to our new home.”

Broud nodded. “There are others who could help these people - even in his own clan - but the problem is that Bort would still be the leader. He would probably try to prevent necessary changes from happening.”

“Braz would be here, and he will work harder to guide Bort more than he did in the past.”

“That is true. It could make a difference with this clan.” Broud closed his eyes for a while, deep in thought.

Ayla remained still, allowing the man time to think. She was surprised her mind referred to him as a man, but he was definitely showing more mature thinking than he ever had before this day.

Upon reopening his eyes, Broud nodded decisively and then gestured, “I must still redeem myself for my out-of-control behavior over many cycles of seasons, especially in the eyes of Ursus and my totem... and you. I could remain here and try to help Bort’s clan.”

“Broud, it would be generous of you to do that, but I know Ursus would be pleased with such a commitment,” Ayla signed with a soft smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

The man grunted his acknowledgment of her words and her now-familiar pleased grimace. “I would be a good hunter for them, and I know some of Crug’s strategies. Also, after watching Brun and you, I know what good leadership is, and I could help Braz manage Bort.” He sighed. “I believe I understand that leader better than anyone else could.”

“That is a good point, Broud, but you should know this task will not be an easy one. Bort’s clan is not doing well.”

“I know, but I wish to do it, with your permission,” he stated resolutely. “Maybe this is the important task you predicted for me after your leadership ceremony.”

She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. “If you can help them at all, everyone would know you have improved as a man. Even the fact that you have volunteered shows that. If you enable them to survive through the next winter, you will have done very well, and Ursus would recognize your accomplishment.”

After everything he had learned from Brun and Goov, he now believed she would know better than anyone about pleasing Ursus, but could he accomplish what he had offered and gain a small amount of favor from the Great Cave Bear? It would mean leaving his clan - the people he knew best and the ones who knew him equally well. He wondered if anyone would miss him but then shook his head at himself. His departure from the clan of his birth would be difficult for his mother.

“Ayla, I should speak to the man of my hearth to let him... and Ebra... know I will not be traveling with your clan when you leave here.”

She smiled again. “That is not necessary. I spoke with Brun before this talk.”

His jaw dropped, and then he looked at her knowingly. “You already told him I would do this?” When she nodded, he grunted approvingly. “You just showed good leadership to me. You wanted me to stay here with Bort’s clan and help them, but you asked me questions that caused me to convince myself it was the right thing to do. You are very good, Ayla,” he said with respectful signs.

She blushed lightly. Although Broud had been slowly changing his behavior, the new and genuine esteem he showed today had taken her by surprise. “Despite everything that happened between us in the past, I am proud of you for making this decision. Keep in mind you will probably not survive unless they do. Work hard to ensure that.”

He nodded gravely at her sobering statement.

“I will now speak with Bort to convince him to accept you into his clan, and I will ask that he gives you your full status as a man when he does.” She saw Broud’s mouth fall open again, but she continued gesturing, “I do not think he will turn down a strong hunter. If he agrees to this, the leaders will be the ones to announce it to everyone.”

Broud nodded his understanding. “I am grateful to you, Ayla, and I will try not to disappoint you. One day, I hope you will be proud of me for what I have done and not only for what I said I would do. Maybe I could accomplish enough to pay my debt for the way I treated you when you were younger.”

“Perhaps,” she told him, “but I will be satisfied if you help these people and become the good man you should have been, as someone coming from the leader’s hearth.”

Broud nodded, acknowledging the depth of his failure after all the advantages of Brun’s hearth. “Bort did not come from the leader’s hearth of his clan, did he?” he questioned.

“No. He was the second son of the previous leader’s second-in-command. Because of that, he had no leadership memories.”

“That makes sense since he knows nothing about leading. But why did I have no idea about how to be a good leader when I was from Brun’s hearth? I asked him about this, but he did not have an answer. He had a strange look on his face, though; maybe he knew but did not want to tell me.”

Ayla was surprised. Had Brun figured out the truth about Broud on his own? She sighed, finally deciding to reveal everything to this man who would willingly give up his clan to help others; he deserved to know. “Broud, do you remember Tark? He died before I was found and adopted.”

“Iza’s mate. He was not good to her. He always acted like...” He stopped gesturing and hung his head in shame.

“Yes, based on what I was told, he behaved as you did before you began to improve yourself.”

“Why is it you asked about him, if I may ask the leader?”

“You may. I am sure you can recall what he looked like.”

Broud nodded, curious about the point she was making.

“Do you know anyone in our clan who looks like he did?”

His brow became furrowed in thought as he pictured each member of the clan in turn.

“Broud, think about someone whose hair on the top of his head sticks up.”

Subconsciously, he placed his hand on his cowlick, and his eyes opened wide. “You are speaking about me?”

“I am. There is a reason for that similarity.” Drawing and releasing a deep breath, she gestured, “It was not Brun’s totem that defeated Ebra’s to start you. It was Tark’s.”

Broud’s expression was one of shock, and Ayla allowed him time to absorb the news.

Finally, he spoke, “This is true? You are certain?” At her nod of confirmation, he sighed and motioned, “That is why I have no memories for leading.”

Ayla nodded again, pleased that the man seemed to be getting smarter as he let go of more of his previous behavioral patterns.

“Is Tark the reason I was so out-of-control?”

“No one can know for certain, but he might have been, at least partially. However, you still should have been able to act appropriately, even without Brun’s memories. You know the man of your hearth always set a good example for the men.”

Broud’s shoulders drooped despondently. “You are correct, but does that mean there is no hope for me? Is it my destiny to be like Tark - or Bort - for the rest of my life?”

“No!” Ayla gestured vehemently. “You have already changed and no longer act as Tark did. Also, three boys in our clan were started by your totem, and none of them have ever shown the same behaviors you once did. That means you should be able to overcome the way you were.”

“I know you mean Brac and Grev, and you are right about them; they always act very well. Who is the other one?”

“There is one more boy with hair similar to yours.”

It only took Broud a moment. “Durc?” he breathed with wide eyes.

She nodded, wondering how he would take the news.

He gazed at her for a time before dropping his eyes when he realized he had been rude to the leader with his staring. Finally nodding in turn, he said, “I did not want him in the clan or my hearth, but I was wrong about that, too. Your son is a good boy. I think he will grow up to be like you and not me. But does that mean... it was my totem that defeated your Cave Lion?”

When she saw Broud puffing his chest, she lifted a single eyebrow and corrected him, “My totem allowed itself to be overcome by yours.”

Deflating, he said, “Will you permit me to feel proud of my totem in my mind if I say nothing about it to anyone else?”

Ayla chuckled lightly, a sound she knew he recognized for what it was. “You may do so.” She did not think she had ever been amused by anything Broud had spoken to her before.

“Do you know if you came from a leader’s hearth?” he suddenly asked her.

“I do not remember any of my beginnings, Broud. I would not have had any leadership memories anyway since I am not Clan.”

“You lead so well it is as if you had been raised and trained to be that for us. My situation is worse. Even though I now know I was not born with those memories, I grew up in the leader’s hearth. I should have learned something about leading from being there.”

“You had no interest in learning. You only saw the power that would come with the position - not the hard work and difficult decisions. Brun did not realize the truth about your lack of leadership memories when you were younger. He assumed incorrectly that you had them, which would have given you much of the necessary knowledge to lead a clan. If he had known about Tark’s totem’s involvement, Brun might have taught you differently - as Iza needed to do with me since I had no memories of healing magic. It is unfortunate that did not happen for you. Your life could have been very different. Mine would have been, too.”

When he looked down at the ground dejectedly, she voiced, “Broud.” His eyes met hers, and she continued, “Everything happened the way it did for a reason, I am certain.”

“Brun told me that all I did to you with my gestures and my fists only served to help make you the strong woman you are now. I am pleased that was the result, although I am embarrassed about the role I played.”

“You ought to be shamed by it since you exhibited very little control over yourself from the time you became a man.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “In addition to that, you hurt me many times, Broud, as I told you before. I was angry at you before, but then I decided I did not want your insults and blows to affect my life. I cannot forget all that you did to me, and I never will. But I have put it in the back of my mind because there is so much else that requires my attention, including my son and my new position. Yes, your angry gestures and cuffings helped me become who I am, but you do not control me any longer. I am the only person to determine my life, which has enabled me to place and keep the memories of your abuse of me away from my everyday thoughts. It is the way I can deal with you calmly now.”

Her words chastened Broud. “You are much stronger-willed than me if you can be like that after I struck you so many times.”

Ayla smirked at him. “If you think it would help you in the same way it did me, I could cuff and perhaps even beat you.” She clenched her fists and flexed her right arm to emphasize her point.

Broud quickly averted his eyes from the sight but then noticed she was teasing him. At least he thought she was. Sometimes, it was not easy to know what was on the unusual woman’s mind. “I do not want to suffer from your fists, Ayla, but I would deserve whatever you chose to do to me.”

She shook her head at his meekness toward her. “Broud, I am not going to hit you unless you try to harm me or someone else. Beating a person into behaving properly is not a good idea. You need to do the same as I have and concentrate on the future - not the past. This will be especially true for you after Bort approves of this plan of mine.”

“Do you think there is a chance Bort might not accept me into his clan?”

“No, I can be quite persuasive,” she responded with another smirk.

Broud barely succeeded in suppressing a shiver, but he still wondered if she realized the full extent of what she had done to Bort.

“Broud, if you have any doubts about what your actions should be at any time, try to do as Brun would. You will not go wrong.”

“But he did once... when he made me the leader.”

She nodded, conceding his point. “You are correct. Even Brun was not perfect.”

“Then I will also determine what you would do when I try to help with managing Bort. Despite how I was in the past, I know I have learned from you since your ceremony. I never thought I would say this to a woman - especially to you - but you are an excellent leader, and your clan is fortunate to have you. If I can stay and help the people of Bort’s cave, then I would hope to see you again someday, perhaps at the next Clan Gathering.” After he nodded respectfully to her, he turned and walked back toward the campsite.

Ayla stood in place for a few moments, thoroughly stunned by Broud. His respectful attitude and effusive approval toward her was much more than she had anticipated, particularly this early in his rehabilitation. Perhaps coming to Bort’s cave and seeing another man who acted as badly as Broud had helped him sort out his thinking about proper behavior. In this time of great changes instigated by Ursus and the powerful Others spirit, even Broud seemed to be affected by what was happening around him. If he managed to continue improving his life, it was possible he could help Bort’s clan stay alive... and become a good man in the process. 

As she walked back to the cave to find Bort, she marveled at how much had been reversed in her life. Never would she have imagined being a leader and having Broud as a submissive clan member.

**

The members of both clans were curious about what was happening with the tall woman, who had been seen speaking privately to several men and had only now concluded a meeting with Bort. Both leaders looked calm as they walked toward the crowd that had quickly gathered again at their reappearance.

Despite his reluctance to allow a woman to speak before he did, Bort nodded to Ayla, who first looked out in the assembly to find Brun. She lifted an eyebrow to question him about whether he had told Ebra what would be happening. When he nodded affirmatively to her, she began, “There will be changes in our two clans. I will tell you part of it; Bort will describe the rest. Broud will join the clan of Bort.”

Hands flew at her unexpected news. 

“While Broud has made excellent progress in his improvement, he and I thought it would be better for him to complete the process here and be able to help his new clan better survive. I believe he will be a valuable clan member for them; he is ready to prove that. Bort will immediately make Broud a hunter in his clan since they need help in that regard. There are no available women, so that Broud will remain unmated for the foreseeable future.

“This move will not be easy for him since Bort’s clan is going through a challenging time. The change in clans has two purposes for Broud, though: to provide assistance to Bort’s people beyond what we have done today and to allow him to become the man he should be. If Ursus wills it to be so, both will be fulfilled.”

When Ayla had finished signing, she met Broud’s eyes, noting the look of determination in them. She sent a quick thought to the Woolly Rhino, asking for his continued assistance with the man.

It was then Bort’s time to speak, and he turned first toward Broud. “I am pleased to be gaining a strong hunter.” Then he looked at Tek. “Ayla has accepted you into her clan. She sees potential in you I do not.”

Ayla sighed at Bort’s contrariness but otherwise remained still to wait for the rest of his announcement. 

“The woman Eena will also move to the same clan. The other leader believes she is not a bad-luck woman,” he shook his head in disbelief, “and has asked to take her into her clan. This pleases me. Tek and Eena will gather their belongings now and move them to the other clan’s campsite. Broud, you will have Tek’s old hearth; my mate will show you to it. That is all,” he concluded, causing the two clans to disperse, though the gesturing commenced immediately amongst all the people.

When Bort turned to Ayla still standing beside him, he could see the displeasure in her eyes. “What is it, woman? I agreed to everything in your plan.”

“Is it not possible for you to refrain from criticizing those two? Tek and Eena are no longer in your clan, and you still tried to diminish them in the eyes of everyone here. Doing that will not cause others to think more highly of you, Bort.” She shook her head and walked away from him and over to Tek and Eena, who were bringing their things over to her clan’s site.

Ayla spoke first to Tek, “You and Eena have been living together in the same hearth; I see no reason to change that now. Your manhood ceremony will take place in a short while. Since you are now in my clan, Goov will be the one performing it. Prepare yourself for both the hunt dance and receiving your hunter’s mark.”

Tek struggled to maintain his stoic demeanor. This was a day he had longed for but had begun to despair would never come. He looked at the tall leader and gestured to her, “This boy who is soon to be a man is filled with gratitude because everything that happened today was due to you, Ayla. I pledge you my loyalty and my life.”

“I will gladly accept your loyalty, but I would prefer you keep your life for now. Act appropriately at all times, and you will do well with us. Likewise, I pledge to take care of you and Eena - and everyone else in my clan - to the best of my ability.”

Eena was gazing at her new leader in awe while Ayla spoke to Tek. The powerful woman had succeeded in rescuing her from Bort. Eena felt some guilt for the man Broud taking Tek's place but somehow knew that man would handle himself well, especially if he came from this thriving clan. “I am also grateful to the leader. You have saved me... and Tek.” Belatedly, she realized she had forgotten to lower herself before speaking and hoped Ayla did not think poorly of her manners. To her relief, she saw no indication of that.

“It was the right action for me to take. Eena, are you prepared to care for Tek in his hearth - or his tent while we travel?” At the woman’s pleased nod, Ayla continued, “Good. I will be speaking to both of you individually before any decision is made about a mating.” Eena chanced a glance at Tek. “I wish to find out if your affection for each other is based on more than shared misery over the way Bort treated both of you. As you will discover in talking to the others, I try to ensure pleasant, if not happy, hearths in my clan since they can affect how well everyone gets along. If it is meant for the two of you to be mated, it will happen after we reach our new home.”

Both new members nodded their comprehension, scarcely believing their lives had changed so much in a single day.

Before saying anything else, Ayla called for Oda, who scurried over. “Oda, after Eena has set up their things, take her around to meet the other women. She needs to know everyone, especially our women leaders.” At Eena’s look of confusion, Ayla explained, “I have created new positions in my clan. You already know Zard is the second-in-command, and Crug is the hunt leader. Besides me, the women holding specific positions start with Uba as our primary medicine woman. Also, Oda is the leader’s mate, for now. Una is the gathering leader, and Ika is the cooking leader. You will be called on to assist both of them. Oda will introduce you to everyone.”

Eena nodded, her mind spinning with all that was new for her - and even untraditional – in Ayla’s clan.

“May I speak to the leader before I prepare myself?” Tek asked.

Ayla nodded to him.

“I am grateful to you for taking me into your clan when I am only about to become a man and also for accepting Eena. You gave Bort a strong hunter, and in exchange, you received an inexperienced hunter and a non-hunter. I appreciate the chance to prove to you that I can help your clan.”

“You can repay my trust in you by being a good and productive man of our clan.”

Tek nodded his resolve.

“Eena,” Ayla said, turning to the young woman, “despite what Bort said, you are not a bad-luck woman; I am certain of that, as I told you earlier. Ursus would not have given you a new totem, nor would he have spared your life if he did not intend for you to be a valuable member of our clan one day.”

Eena’s eyes were wide as she watched Ayla’s gestures. In Bort’s clan, she was scorned by the leader, but her new leader said she would be important? It was almost too much for her to take in, but she would do whatever was required by the woman who had already done so much for her.

“Oda’s totem is new also, Eena. We will make a ceremony to recognize both of them during our traveling.”

Eena saw Tek looking at her quizzically. She could only blush about her new protective spirit. At least the Grey Wolf was stronger than the White Fox, she thought.

“Tek, Eena will explain her totem to you. After she does, you may speak to Goov or me if you have any questions about it, but know that what I have told her is true,” Ayla stated firmly.

He nodded seriously to her, unwilling to question the pronouncement of this woman who was both a leader and a mog-ur.

Ayla then allowed a broad smile to touch the corners of her mouth, startling the two. “I welcome both of you to my clan.”


End file.
